Moments Between A Bird And A Speedster
by BirdsSpeedandArrows
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated little drabbles, prompts, AUs and one-shots all centering around the pairing that is Birdflash/Nightflash/Batflash. You may send in prompts if you like, Rated T because of ocassional smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Birdflash: A Collection Of Prompts/Drabbles/One-Shots.**

**(You may send me requests in the reviews if you want. Just no smut &amp; I only accept Birdflash/Nightflash as the main pairing, you may send minor pairings with Birdflash as the main one though.)**

Good Morning (Breath)

When Wally blinked his eyes open he let out a small grin at the body lying next to him. Dick looked so peaceful, long eyelashes resting on his face and his black hair messy. Both were shirtless, but their boxers were still on their bodies. The red-head felt the younger man shift slightly next to him and he sat up, waiting for Dick to get up patiently (for a speedster of course).

"Morning, beautiful," Wally greeted in his husky-morning voice. Dick on the other hand groaned and planted his face into his fluffy pillow, pulling the covers up. Wally rolled his eyes at his lover's shenanigans, Dick was never a morning person.

"Hey, if you get up now you'll get a well deserved early morning make-out session," The speedster bribed, running his fingers softly through the former Robin's messy hair.

Dick thought about it for a moment before sitting up lazily and smiled. "Fine. But you're making breakfast today."

Wally almost scoffed at that but decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to risk a great make out session with his boyfriend. "Yeah, cross my heart and swear to die. Could we please get on with it?" He asked impatiently.

Dick obliged, crawling next to Wally and leaned nearer towards the red-head's face. Once their lips nearly connected, the black-haired man pulled away quickly before jumping out of bed. "Sorry West, as much as I love you. I really hate morning breath." He explained in a shit-eating sing-song voice. Wally groaned miserably at that and his face met his pillow.

_Ugh. Why did his boyfriend have to be such a little troll?_

**Dancer AU**

The ebony haired man smirked as he watched the surprised yet impressed faces of his fellow dancers. He lifted his right leg up into an extension before dropping down into a back-walkover and finishing it off with a split.

Dinah, his coach, smiled at her best student when he finished the routine. "Very well done, Richard. You were great as always," the blonde praised before turning to the rest of the class. "Now, I want each of you to perform that exact same routine. Any volunteers?"

By the look of their faces, she shook her head. "In that case, class dismissed."

She watched as the group talked among themselves, grabbed their belongings and left the room. Once she saw a certain ebony taking a sip of his water she called him over. "Richard, come over here for a second."

"Sure thing," he replied, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. "What's up D?" Dinah wasn't one for nicknames, especially nicknames coming from her own _student_, but she had always had a soft spot for the boy. Ever since the ebony haired bundle of energy had first stepped foot into the studio at eight years old, she already knew there was something special about him. So that's why she thought long and hard about this, it'd be good for the eighteen year old.

"Tomorrow, I'd like you to meet someone. He's a transfer from Central City, and he's a wonderful dancer. He's around your age and I'm sure you'll like him."

"Are you setting me up on a date or something?" The teen asked.

Dinah tried her best not to smile at that one, _oh only if he knew. "_No,"she lied. "I'd like both of you to dance together, I choreographed this duet and you both would be perfect for it."

Dick blinked. "I'm flattered, D. But what's the catch?"

The blonde woman smirked. "There is no catch, you two perform well together and not only will I give you a raise but I'll give you a surprise."

The ebony raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Instead he gave his coach a quick 'thanks' and bid her goodbye, wondering what the Hell was Dinah up to.

Dick would have been lying if he had said that Wally West wasn't hot. Who was he kidding? Wally West was was gorgeous. He had a well-sculpted body in an athlete's build, piercing green eyes, freckles and not to mention, bright red hair. The man was going to be the death of him.

Wally offered the younger man an award winning smile and shook his hand. "Dinah told me you were a looker but she didn't tell me that you were _that_ gorgeous, beautiful."

Dick blinked at his straightforwardness and the corners of his lips curled up into a smile. "Nice to meet you too, _Wallace_."

He groaned at being called that and turned to the lithe blonde, who was doing her very best not to smirk. "So what're we waiting for? Let's dance."

It took them two days to learn the choreography, another two days to practice it and one day to polish everything. Wally had to admit that the ebony was a freaking ball of sunshine with a hint of sass. Also, the blue eyed man was _extremely_ flexible and Wally certainly didn't mind watching every time Dick stretched or bent down to tie his shoe.

They were both sweaty and out of breath by the end of practice and Wally resisted the urge to kiss the acrobat right then and there because damn. Dick looked gorgeous even when tired.

"What do you say, I take you to dinner sometime?"

Dick on the outside looked calm, but on the inside he was squealing like a little girl with a crush, deciding to play it cool he grinned ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm interested?"

"Oh I don't _think_ you're interested, I know you're interested."

"And how would you know that?" The shorter man countered.

Wally smiled and made his voice barely above a whisper as he moved closer to the other's ear. "I've seen the way you look at me, beautiful. And I'm pretty sure you've noticed the way I look at you. Besides, I know you're really flexible and I'd love to see you put those skills into something other than dance."

Well that tipped Dick over the edge. Instead of jumping with joy in the air, he settled on running a hand through his hair. "Okay, I'll go on a date with you. But you better be paying for both of us."

From behind the closed door, Dinah smiled at the sight. _Mission success!_

**Breakfast**

It was no secret that in the Grayson-West apartment that the couple took turns making breakfast. Surprisingly, the two college students could actually cook. The former Robin having lessons with Alfred while Wally picked up on a few things his Aunt Iris did.

"What do you want for breakfast, dude?" Dick asked as he scanned the fridge's contents.

Wally jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "You can at least think of better pet-names for me, beautiful. We are dating now."

"Well I'm guessing you don't want breakfast, _babycakes_."

"There you go. A little corny but still cute," Wally replied.

"I try," Dick said dryly.

"How's breakfast?" Wally asked whilst he walked behind the ebony and wrapped his arms around the acrobat's torso, resting his chin on the other man's head.

"What are you doing?"Dick hummed, flipping a pancake with the spatula.

"Cuddling you."

"Adorable."

The blue eyed man turned his head to the side and placed a kiss on the other man's lips. Wally jumped back a little but kissed him back, running his hands down the small of Dick's back. Sadly (well for Wally at least), the other man pulled away. "No making-out before breakfast, West."

The freckled man huffed. "Since when was that a rule? Wait screw that, what kind of couple needs rules?"

"This one. Now shut up, sit your ass down and wait for your breakfast."

Wally gave Dick's butt a sharp slap before answering. "Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Babysitting**

"Uncle Birdy! Uncle Fast-Feet! Look at me! I'm a superhero!" the little girl exclaimed as she leaped from the arm of the couch onto the cushions scattered on the carpeted floor.

"Lian! Be careful!" Dick chimed whilst he watched Wally chase her around (not with his super-speed of course) the room.

"Roy's gonna kill us once he sees his house in this state," Wally said as he zipped beside the ebony and pecked a kiss on his lips.

"Lian's fine, so we're fine. Now shut up and kiss me, idiot."

**Third Wheel**

Roy Harper always knew that his two younger friends, Dick Grayson and Wally West were somewhat closer to each other than they were with him. He didn't mind much, they were younger than him and he did constantly claim that he didn't have time for their 'kids stuff' when they were younger. They were a trio, but the ebony and the freckled boy always had this special bond that even the blind could see, it was that obvious.

But when the two started dating, it was a different story. Every single time the three of them went out together (which was around twice a month or so, mind you) Dick and Wally would steal little kisses, hold hands and at one time, started making-out in front of Roy. It was cute at first, that two of the kids he used to babysit were now dating (not that he would admit that out loud) but recently, it's been getting on his nerves that the couple acted like he wasn't even there.

So now a year into the bird and the speedster's relationship, the two had dragged the red head to their anniversary dinner date. Apparently, Dick decided that they should do something classy and made an easy reservation in one of Star City's best restaurants. Roy refused to go at first, stating that all he did there was sit and order the food himself since they were too busy eye-fucking each other. Dick promised that they wouldn't so such thing (he even gave him the puppy dog eyes) so Roy hesitantly agreed just as long as he didn't have to pay a single cent. Free food was free food, even if he did have to watch those two brats kiss every two minutes.

**Please?**

"Come on, please?"

"Let me think about it...no."

"Please? For me?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top?"

"No. Now cut that out."

"Pretty please with whipped cream, sprinkles, gummy bears, chocolate syrup, honey, rock-candy and a cherry on top?"

"Wally I will **not** be attending this party to 'sit there and look pretty'. I am **not** arm candy if that's what you're thinking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Butt**

"You have a gorgeous ass, sweetie."

"It's so squishy!"

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to slap your butt anymore?"

"What a pretty butt you have babe."

"I'd love to get a piece of that Grayson ass."

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a cutie with a booty?"

"So _that's_ why you wear spandex."

"You really should wear tights more often."

"Nice bottom you have there."

"But I can't help it! It's so cute and firm!"

**Affection**

They both loved cuddling. The ebony and the red head snuggled up together in the warm bed, playing with each other's hair. One would whisper sweet nonsense into the other one's ear and make him smile. Wally had always loved seeing Dick smile.

Wally would embrace the acrobat from behind while Dick would bury his face in the crook of Wally's neck. Eskimo kisses and nose bops were also common.

Overall, they liked affection, especially when it came from their significant other.

**Jealousy**

Wally glared lightly at the ebony who was chuckling at him whilst holding up an ice pack to the bump on Wally's head.

"Shut up. It's your fault this happened," the green eyed man muttered.

Dick raised an eyebrow at the accusation. "You didn't have to go ahead and punch him, he was drunk and all he did was talk to me."

"He wrapped his arm around your waist! Of course I had to beat him up!"

Dick planted a kiss on Wally's lips, shutting him up for a few seconds before pulling away. "And you did a good job of beating him up, babe. But let's not forget that you managed to get hurt too."

Wally rolled his eyes. "It was so worth it to see the look on his face before I knocked him out."

**Pet Names**

"Boy-Wonderful."

"Freshness."

"Honeybunch."

"Sweetie pie."

"Cutie patootie."

"Cinnamon Bun."

"Darling."

"Baby sweets."

"Shortcake."

"Bumblebee."

"Princess."

"Daddy."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea."

"It still is."

**Annoying**

It was a no-brainer that Dick Grayson was a curious person, being trained under the world's greatest detective did that to you. He constantly asked questions, some deep, thoughtful ones while most were just silly. The teenager was just like that.

So it made sense that his best friend, Wally West had to answer his questions no matter how stupid they sounded. It wasn't like he minded though, they were both weird.

But _this_ time, it irked Wally slightly. Why? Well, how was he supposed to concentrate on watching one of his favorite shows when a certain little bird kept asking questions? The red head supposed it was because Dick was still thirteen after all and being the mature sixteen year old he was, Wally refused to let it get to him. No matter how annoying.

"Wally, what's up with that girl's hair?"

"I don't know."

"Wait a minute, he's fifteen? He looks about twenty-seven if you ask me. Wally, what do you think?"

"Beats me."

"Does they even go to school? They're dressed in their school uniforms most of the time yet we don't even see them in class."

"..."

"Wait, what's going on?"

"Just watch it."

"What kind of superpower is that? I've seen lower ranking league members with better powers than that. How exactly did she get her powers?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know anything," Dick fake pouted, trying his best to conceal the malicious smirk that was appearing on his face. Annoying Wally was so much fun he couldn't believe it. "Wait a second, is that girl really a girl or not?"

"I think she is."

"Those are the worst CGI effects I've seen in a long time-is that supposed to be a vampire?"

"I guess."

"Well that was disappointing. No one even died. You wanna hear my theory?"

"Maybe later."

"Nice weapon doofus, who still uses a bow and arrow? Oh yeah! Roy does, so does Oliver and a bunch of other people. What I meant was, who uses a _glowing_ bow and arrow?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Anyways, just who killed who?"

"..."

"He totally has the hots for her. Don't you think so, Wally?"

"..."

"Wally?"

"..."

"Hey, why did you turn it off? I was watching that."

"..."

"What're you doing?"

"..."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Before Dick could speak another word, the red head pressed his lips against his, finally shutting him up. Once both of them had pulled away, Dick let his villainous smirk show, making Wally frown at him.

"This was your plan all along wasn't it?"

**Genderswapped**

"I've got to say, babe, you look pretty hot," Wally commented behind the ebony, who was staring at himself-no herself in the mirror.

"This feels weird,"Dick stated, checking herself out (she was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of boxers).

Wally shrugged. "You're hot as a guy _and_ as a girl, double whammy if you ask me."

Dick rolled her eyes at him. "You just want to see me in something from Victoria's Secret now don't you?"

"How'd you guess?"


	4. Chapter 4

** More of a Oneshot than an actual prompt due to length but I hope you guys still enjoy it! :)**

**Marriage**

He didn't really see it coming, nope, not in a hundred years.

Wally West was getting married.

Wally, his best friend was getting married.

His best friend was getting married.

And it wasn't to him.

Dick let out a bitter, hollow chuckle at the thought. He could remember blushing a crimson red color when he had first met the speedster at the age of nine. He could remember those play dates and missions and everything in between, he missed those times...a lot.

In truth, he hadn't seen Wally for so long that the first time he had seen him in a long time had been at the wedding rehearsal. The ginger had been busy with his fiancé while Dick had been busy with the League, it was understandable and neither of them could do much about it. But that tiny shimmer of selfish desire wanted nothing more than to see Wally again, just the two of them.

His chest felt empty throughout the whole ceremony, his gaze was glued to the floor and faked a few dozen smiles, no one had noticed though, they were gushing over how 'perfect' of a couple they were.

He didn't blame her for anything, she hadn't done anything wrong and neither did Wally. They both fell in love with each other and Dick felt terrible even thinking about wanting to have Wally for himself and only for himself. Never had he felt this selfish in his entire life.

When it was time for his best man's speech he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. It was all rehearsed though he did mean it when he said that Wally was the best person he had the honor of calling his friend and that he would always be there for him no matter what the consequences. Dick silently asked if Wally would do the same for him as he gazed from the crowd to the grinning red head. Dick felt that twist in his stomach again whilst he ended his speech with a 'congratulations'.

His best friend was happy. The ebony wasn't going to get in the way of that. Hell, he should be happy for Wally, but instead here he was, feeling like his whole world was crashing down on him yet everyone else around him seemed perfectly fine. It reminded him of the time he was at his parents' funeral.

Dick wasn't one to cry, he was a happy person in nature so he rarely ever did so. But no matter how many times he tried to rebuild his walls, something would always crash them down to the ground while he was left to pick up all the broken pieces. With that in mind, he let a single tear roll down his cheek, regretting all the times in the past where he had stopped himself from telling him how he really felt.

But in reality, none of those mattered now.

The _love of his life_ was getting married.

And it wasn't to him.

-End-

** Hope you liked it! If you want a more lighthearted, happier ending I may post an alternative in the next chapter. Tell me if you're interested and I'll have it up soon!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rain**

Dick had always loved the rain, even way back in the circus, he loved it. He loved the cold air, the feeling of the water cascading down his skin and not to mention the scent lingering even after it stopped. Sunny days were great and all, but there was something about rainfall that comforted him, made him feel safe even.

He had always found a sense of comfort from staring at the rain. Something about it was just so intriguing that he simply couldn't stop gazing. Rain gave him a sense of protection.

But now, he didn't feel that sense of comfort nor protection. He was soaked to the bone and shivering, but he didn't care. Black bangs covered his eyes yet he could tell his own tears were mixing with the raindrops. _It_ _just_ _wasn't fair_, he thought bitterly.

Wally was _dead_. His soulmate, the very person who had always made him feel safe and comfort.

At first, he didn't believe Wally was dead, he had denied it over and over again. It had hit hard, but there was still this little spark of hope that Wally was still alive.

And now here he was, on the death anniversary of the most important person in his life. His teardrops mixing with the rainwater and heart feeling numb. He had hoped the rain would wash away all the pain, but he was wrong.

The things that had once given him comfort, were now the ones giving him pain.

**Sparring**

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Wally?" Dick asked hesitantly, seeing as the older man was already standing there in a fighting stance.

"Why not?"

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. "Because we've known each other for fifteen years and in those fifteen years you haven't one a single spar against me. The closest thing you had to 'winning' was when I had a fever and passed out after you forfeited."

Wally stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "I'm The Flash for crying out loud! I beat villains up on a daily basis!"

"Whatever makes your boat float, babe."

"Can we just spar now?" The green eyed man asked impatiently.

With a roll of his eyes Nightwing walked back and took his own stance.

In a quick motion, the speedster charged at him, Dick was prepared to block whatever attack that Wally had prepared. What he hadn't expected was a pair of soft lips on his and strong arms wrapped around his middle.

He felt the red-head's teeth graze on his bottom lip for a few seconds and some tongue. Dick, deciding to go slow for now just to irritate the impatient speedster, kisses back softly.

Oh well, so much for sparring.

**Dating**

Bruce's glare on him hardened and Wally desperately wanted to make a made dash out of Wayne Manor and hide in a ditch forever.

"Wallace," the man drawled out, saying his name like venom rolling off his tongue. "You're telling me that _you _and Richard are now _dating_?"

Wally had faced numerous horrific, terrifying monsters in the past and he's a hundred percent sure that none of them will _ever_ size up to the horror that is Bruce Wayne. His heart was beating quickly (even for a speedster) in his chest and he could feel his knees getting weaker. It was like the gates of the underworld had opened accompanied by thunder crackling in the background. The man was _that_ scary.

"Y-yes...s-sir," Wally managed to stutter out, only making the dark haired man's gaze on him narrow. Although they were in the billionaire's study and said billionaire was sitting on his arm chair whilst the teenage speedster was standing, Wally felt as if the man was twenty feet tall and towering over him.

The temperature in the room was dropping by the second and the freckled teen wanted to pass out. Luckily, the doors of the study swung open and Dick came to Wally's rescue from his adoptive father's wrath. He grabbed Wally by the arm and gave his adoptive father the best 'Grayson smile' he could manage, erasing all the traces of tension in the air.

"Bruce, I'd really appreciate it if you didn't kill my boyfriend," Dick stated, holding the taller, red-head's hand.

"But Richard-" Bruce tried to argue, but was cut off by the acrobat.

"Sorry, _dad_. But I'm afraid this is one argument you can't possibly win," Dick said sincerely, adding 'dad' in there to butter up.

"Fine," the man replied through gritted teeth. His oldest son knew exactly what to do to make him falter, he was way too good. His gaze shifted from Dick to Wally and he made a low sound that sounded like a growl.

"And you..." Bruce started, using the tone he normally used on Gotham's finest criminals on the seventeen year old. "If you hurt him in any way possible, you'll be answering to me," he threatened in a low, dangerous voice.

Wally nodded frantically, he _really_ wanted to escape from this nightmare. "Y-yes sir."

"Good."

Dick brightened up at that and turned to the older man. "Thanks dad! I really appreciate it!" He called before grabbing Wally by the wrist and dragging him out of the room.

The man sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself, if the teenage speedster thought _he_ was scary, God knows what'll happen once he meets Dick's younger brothers.

**Concert**

An array of brightly-colored lights shining in his face accompanied by the booming music and screaming crowd which made his ears pop and was not how he expected to spend the weekend.

Knowing his lover, Wally could tell that the ebony was a mischievous little shit who knew what he wanted and what he had to do to get it. The speedster mentally slapped himself for falling into the younger man's puppy dog eyes once again. He cursed those baby blues for being so hypnotizing and making him feel guilty for even saying 'no' in the first place.

Sometime later, he had found himself actually enjoying the concert. Despite it being crowded and stuffy, Dick had always found a way to make him enjoy himself no matter the situation.

When the last song ended, a group of fireworks crackled in the sky, Wally stretched his arm out and rested it on Dick's shoulders. The ebony was watching the the display of bright lights, his blue eyes filled with glee. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Wally wasn't paying attention to the display of fireworks, his attention all on the drop-dead gorgeous acrobat beside him. "Yeah, it sure is."

**Fundraising**

"Garage Sale?" Wally asked.

"Might I remind you that the garage back at the Manor houses Mustangs, Ferraris, Volkswagen Beetles, Bugattis, Lamborghinis and many more foreign cars? Plus, we don't have our own garage, we live in an apartment."

"Lemonade stand?"

"Stop joking around. We're sixteen and eighteen, not six and eight years old."

"Bake-Sale?"

"That's completely out of the question, idiot."

"Car Wash?"

"Here's an idea, I'll ask my adoptive father, who is in fact a billionaire to give us some money and prove that we didn't need a fundraiser in the first place."

"..."

"What is up with your obsession with seeing me in short shorts?"

**Thumbsucking**

Dick smiled as he took out his phone and took a picture of his sleeping boyfriend. Just who would've thought that Wally West, sucked his thumb when he slept? The fact of the matter was that the red head was in his twenties, which made it all the more adorable.

It wasn't as if Dick would use this picture for blackmail material, that'd be cruel and would result in Wally sleeping with one eye open. Besides, he could keep his lover's secret...his very adorable secret.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this collection of prompts suggested by the lovely Twilight Archangel :) (and one that I just wrote out of boredom)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Paparazzi**

Wally blinked as yet another camera shuttered right in his face. He felt the ebony's hand wrap around his wrist and drag him away from the crowds.

Ever since Dick was a little kid, Bruce and himself would be swarmed by the paparazzi at public appearances. He had gotten used to it as he grew older but it was still very strange and got on his the paparazzi decided to show up when he and Wally finished up with their date at a nice little ice cream parlor in Gotham.

"Richard! Look here!"

"Smile!"

"Mr. Grayson, are you dating anyone as of now?"

"Buddy! Look over here!"

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

"Who's that red-head?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Smile for the camera would you?"

"_Faggots_."

Dick fell silent while Wally winced. This was exactly why they avoided the paparazzi like the plague. At a speed Wally couldn't even comprehend, Dick's fist connected with the man's face, knocking him out in a single blow, knocking a few teeth out in the process.

The remainder of the crowd gasped while others had their cameras at the ready. Dick glared at them and spoke in a quiet, yet deadly voice. "If any of you utter a single word about this..." He let the threat go on, leaving them to their own imaginations.

With one last glare that would leave criminals crying, Dick took Wally's hand in his and stalked off. Leaving the stunned paparazzi behind, confusion and fear written all over their faces.

**School**

Dick actually liked school. Call him whatever you want, but he liked learning, gaining new information was always beneficial. Even if he had to sit through long and painful lectures with teachers that couldn't care less about their students or what they were 'teaching'.

Wally West was less that ecstatic about going to school. Though he loved science with all his heart, he would never really find himself enjoying school. The lectures were mostly pointless, the teachers boring and your peers being the most judgmental people you'd ever meet.

So here the red-head was walking alongside a certain black haired acrobat as they made their way towards Happy Harbor High School. Batman had wanted the team to go undercover and confirm his suspicions about teenage villains or something like that.

Though they did have different opinions about the matter, there was one thing that the couple could agree on; they got to spend more time with each other on this mission. Granted both boys were always in the same room, it was more...'relaxing' and less 'fighting for your life &amp; protect others' to sit around in a classroom all day with a fake identity rather than fighting dangerous villains twice your age and size.

When the final bell for rang, indicating the end of school. Dick and Wally were one of the last few in the classroom, the freckles boy approached the acrobat's desk and grinned flirtatiously at him. "You must be the square root of two because I feel irrational when I'm around you."

Dick rolled his eyes at the corny pick-up line. "What do you want?"

"Ouch babe. That really hurt."

"Would a kiss make it feel better?"

"It'd make it a thousand times better."

Sighing, Dick put down his school books and tiptoed to reach Wally's full height and pull him in for a kiss. The older boy responded happily and kissed him back with a little more force than necessary, noticing that no one else was in the classroom, the ginger cheekily grabbed Dick's butt.

Unbeknownst to the couple, who was lost in their own little world, a certain freckled Martian and blonde archer were watching the whole thing from behind the classroom door, giggling and recording the whole thing on camera.

**Sibling Rivalry**

"He's mine!" A twelve year old Jason Todd proclaimed.

"No, he's mine!" Nine year old Timothy Drake yelled back.

"You are both mistaken. Grayson is _mine," _A six year old Damian Wayne stated.

It was just a normal day in the Wayne Manor, Bruce was at a business meeting while Alfred was on a vacation back in England so Dick was left to take care of his younger brothers. Dick was out of sight meaning Jason, Tim and Damian were duking it out with each other. What exactly were they fighting about? Why, they were fighting _over_ their beloved Dick Grayson and who among the three of them was his 'favorite.'

Jason rolled his eyes at the two younger boys. "You two don't stand a chance, I've known him longer."

"No!" Tim objected. "I've known him since he was in the circus!"

"Drake, you haven't known him the longest, you have just stalked him the longest," Damian spoke.

"Meaning I'm the obvious winner," Jason grinned triumphantly.

Damian scoffed at the older boy. "Why would Grayson like you? You're just a filthy street rat."

Jason's expression darkened. "What did you say, brat?"

The youngest boy smirked. "You heard me."

Before the green eyed boy could tackle Damian to the ground, Tim interjected. "You guys are so rowdy, Dick likes me the best since he tells me most of his secrets."

"Oh yeah?" Jason challenged. "You sure he actually _told_ you those secrets or you've been invading his privacy again?"

"W-well I...um," was Tim's intelligent reply.

"Dickie-bird is mine, end of discussion."

"He likes me the best!"

"I have never liked you both, so it wouldn't matter one bit if I have to kill you to get Grayson all for myself."

"You little kids should get back to your coloring books because I'm not backing down."

"Me too!"

"Grayson is mine!"

"No, mine!"

"He's mine!"

"I'm the most worthy of having Grayson!"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the oldest."

"I'm the smartest!"

"I am the best fighter!"

"Oh Hell no, demon child! _I'm_ the best fighter!"

"Nu-uh! I'm the best fighter!"

"I'm the best trained!"

"Who gives a damn?"

"I'm the most skilled!"

"Yeah, in stalking like a creep you are."

"HE'S MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

"_MINE_!"

From the intensity of their argument, none of them heard Dick himself walk into the room with a certain red-headed speedster. Wally had decided to drop by not too long ago and Dick decided to drag him into babysitting his baby brothers. Wally being Wally, he just couldn't say no to his best friend.

"What's going on here?" Dick spoke, making the three younger boys freeze.

"Oh, hey Dickie-bird," Jason greeted in an attempt to sound casual.

Dick sighed, only hearing the last bits of their argument. "What are you guys fighting about this time?" _Why can't his little brothers just get along?_

Before any of the younger boys could speak, Wally placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, babe."

_ Babe? Since when did Wally call anyone but a girl babe?_ Tim thought in his head.

But then the speedster did something unexpected, he leaned in closer to the fifteen year old and kissed him on the lips, it wasn't anything too bad, but just a chaste kiss on the lips.

This small action caused the three youngest occupants of the room to fume in anger. _How dare this idiot of a speedster taint their precious angel of an older brother? Bruce was right all along when he warned them to be careful around the red headed speedster._

The couple pulled away reluctantly when Wally felt a dark aura in the room. He shifted his gaze to see Dick's younger brothers staring back at him with with murderous intentions in their eyes. Jason had a handful of batarangs, Tim had his Bo staff and Damian was carrying a katana sword as tall as he was.

Dick, being the sadistic, evil bastard he was laughed at his boyfriend's obvious terror. "You really shouldn't have kissed me in front of them," he sighed. "By doing so, you just made a death wish."

"We'll murder you for doing that to Grayson!"

"Yeah! He's _ours_, so back off!"

"Kill him!" Jason yelled as war cry, charging at the speedster with Tim and Damian doing the same.

Wally never ran so fast in his entire life. _Bats were fucking crazy._

**Deaged (Turned Back Into a 9 &amp; 11 Year Old)**

"You guys are so cute," Dinah commented ruffling the now eleven year old Wally's bright red hair.

"I agree," Diana said, the little nine year old Robin in her lap. It wasn't everyday that two of the strongest League members turned back into kids..._adorable_ kids.

"Auntie Diana, can we pway a game?" Dick asked innocently. In truth, he and Wally's memories were all intact and they were exactly the same...minus the fact they were shrunken down to when they first became sidekicks. But for the fun of it, they decided to pretend to act like the little children that they were. There was no harm in doing so since the alien-thing that deaged both of them in the first place admitted that the spell would wear off eventually (well, admitted to after _Batman_ interrogated him).

Wally wanted to roll his eyes at the younger boy who he thought was overdoing it with the pronunciation 'pway', _really_ Dickie-bird? But who was he to judge? He also thought the little acrobat was adorable. The female leaguers seemed to think so as well since they cooed at him.

"Okay then, little bird," Diana pulled him off her lap and set him down in the ground. "What do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek!"Dick automatically answered.

"Tag!"Wally added.

The other occupants in the room paled at their suggestions, they know full well that whenever the little ninja would hide, no one except Batman himself would be able to find him. Wally on the other hand, was a speedster and only other speedsters would be able to catch up to him.

"How about we play something else?" Shayera a.k.a Hawkgirl suggested, saving everyone with the

Dick pouted while Wally silently gaped at how good of an actor he was. "Okay," he sighed, pretending to be sad. "What can we pway then?"

The female leaguers seemed to think about it for a moment, when none of them came up with any good answers Wally spoke up. "How about we play 'do you love me'?"

The adults in the room looked back at the mini speedster confusedly. "How do you play that, Wally?" Dinah asked, kneeling down to the boy's height.

"It's simple. First, everyone but the 'it' has to form a circle, and stand behind a 'marking', you can use a pillow or something for that. Second, the 'it' has to stay in the middle then walk up to someone of their choosing and ask 'do you love me?', if the person says yes then everyone including the 'it' has to look for a new position behind the marking. The person left behind without a marking is the new 'it'."

"And what if that person says no?" Kyle a.k.a Green Lantern questioned, speaking up for the first time since this whole situation began.

"Then the 'it' then has to ask 'then who do you love?'. The person being asked has to say something like 'I only love people with brown hair' or something like that. Then everyone who has brown hair has to run and find a new marking same with the 'it'. Same rules apply."

"That sounds...complicated," the dark haired green lantern commented.

Wally stuck his tongue out childishly (well he _was_ a child). "Deal with it."

So there they were, fully grown adults playing a game with two small children that were actually fully grown adults physically deaged into their nine and eleven year old selves.

They had played until Dick ended up being 'it', an idea popped into his head and he smirked wickedly, with only Wally noticing. The blue-eyed boy then walked up to Wally. "Wally, do you wuv me?" He asked as innocently and as cutely as possible, and it obviously worked considering the cooing and squealing noises that could be heard in the background.

"Yes," the ginger replied watching as Dick's innocent facade faded into one of mischief in a few seconds. Before anyone in the circle could move, the blue eyed boy stood on his tippy toes and gave Wally a kiss, it was a very brief one and could've been considered more of a peck than anything else but it was still a kiss.

"What the-"

It was then that the familiar (yet still scary) voice of Batman interrupted the remark (when did he even get in the room?). He turned to his deaged son who had a smug grin on his face that no nine year old could possibly ever have. "Richard, have you and Wallace been acting this whole time?

The ebony haired boy then cackled, yes cackled. "You know me so well, daddy-bats...Now please don't kill Wally."

**Musicals**

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite musical?" Dick asked.

Wally didn't bother to look up from his phone. "I dunno, I never watched one."

Silence followed and Wally briefly wondered if Dick had left the room, it was never quiet with Dick Grayson around.

"You serious, West?"

"Yep," Wally said, popping the 'p'.

Dick pouted at him and left the room, not knowing that he left Wally wondering what the Hell that was all about.

No less than a week later, Wally discovered himself sitting in a packed theatre, in the front row nonetheless watching Annie with Dick, who was singing all the songs happily and trying to convince Wally to do the same.

**Mermaid AU**

The red head let a smile appear on his face as he felt a familiar pair of lips on his own, all he saw was a shimmer of midnight blue and an elegant, inky black glistening in the waters and he already knew who it was.

It is said that mermaids' tails often reflect on who they are on the inside. Wally would always consider it strange that for some, the colors of their tails would stay exactly the same, if not a similar color for their entire life while others tails' would change color as they grew older.

Wally's tail was a bright red color which was accompanied by a striking gold with a bit of sparkle in there. When he was younger it had been a dominantly dandelion yellow color with a bit of red at the bottom. It hadn't really changed much if you asked him.

Now his best friend (and lover) was a completely different case, when he was a little kid, his tail was a bright red, a grassy green and a bright yellow-almost gold. When Dick had become a teenager, the red and green were replaced by different shades of blue, leaving a bit of that bright yellow in there. Now as an adult, the bright yellow had vanished completely and in it's place was the most beautiful mermaid tail he had ever seen.

"Hi Wally," the blue eyed merman greeted.

"You seem like you're in a good mood today," Wally commented.

"Bruce finally let me out. You know how protective he gets."

Wally nodded. "Dick?"

"What is it?"

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

The ebony blinked. "About everyday, why?"

"Because everything about you is beautiful. From the way that your eyes light up every time you're happy, the way that you swim, your personality and your tail, the way it shimmers. I love everything about you."

Dick grinned, showing a perfect set of teeth as white as pearls. "You're a big softie, you know that? I love you too, idiot."

**Theme Parks**

"Really Wally? How unoriginal could you get? First you drag me to the roller coasters and told me you'd 'hold my hand if I was scared' yet _you_ were the one screaming your lungs out. Next, you bought one stick of cotton candy for us to 'share' but you ate all of it. Finally, we're now 'stuck' on a ferris wheel because you want a kiss or something."

Wally gave him a coy smile. "What can I say? I'm a romantic guy. I'm too hot for my own good."

Dick rolled his eyes as Wally continued his blubbering. "You dummy, do you want a kiss or not?"

"Shutting up now...Shutting up now."

**Bored Games**

"Boy Wonder, I'm bored."

"First," Dick held up one finger, "You of all people know better than to call me that. Second, what do you want me to do about your boredom?"

"Entertain me."

Dick's eyes narrowed questioningly. "Your interpretation of 'entertainment' usually involves me doing something I really don't want to do, Flash-boy."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know? Play a board game or something," Dick shrugged.

"We live in the twenty-first century, who still plays board games?"

"Old people. Now quit bugging me! I'm trying to read."

Wally frowned at the younger man. "Hey! I'm not old!"

"Well you sound like a grumpy old man to me."

In a flash, the ginger had a stack of boxes in his arms, which were no doubt filled with various board games.

"You're going down, Boy Wonder."

Six and a half hours, two games of Monopoly, three games of Candyland, a single game of Scrabble and even two rounds of Chess later, Wally was groaning in defeat. Dick had beaten him in all of the games and the ebony was snickering at him as he did so. Wally suspected he was cheating after his fourth win but Dick had pointed out that cheating in a game of Candyland was a waste of time and just plain weird.

After yet again, another loss Wally moaned and rested his head on the table whilst Dick was laughing to himself and muttering half-assed insincere apologies.

"I give up. You win."

"You still bored, freshness?"

"Bored? No. Humiliated in front of my own boyfriend? Yes.

**Prompts** **were submitted by DoorOfJustice :) Don't be scared to send me prompts or requests for oneshots if you like XD**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Echoes**

"Echo!" Wally called, making Dick roll his eyes. "Holy shit, babe this is amazing!"

"You can run faster than the speed of light and you find echoes amazing?"

Wally laughed in response before yelling at the top of his lungs, "DICK GRAYSON HAS A NICE ASS!"

Wally then continued to shout verbal nonsense and looking smug with himself when his sentences had echoed.

Dick hit the back of his head, hard. "You dummy, this cave'll go down on us if you keep yelling like that."

Wally pretended not to hear what Dick had just said. "I LOVE DICK GRAYSON!"

The acrobat rolled his eyes, letting a small smile appear on his face.

Wally was a huge dork.._.his huge dork._

**Partner**

Dick Grayson, for some unknown reason, always seemed to have a 'partner' by his side. Whether it was brotherly, fatherly or even romantic, he was one hundred percent sure his partner had his back and would always be there when he needed them to be.

His first companion had been his childhood friend back at the circus, Raya. The red headed girl was a few years older than him and a foot taller than him but they had gotten along well. Always with each other, side by side, laughing and playing games until they fell asleep next to the elephants.

That all changed the night the wires snapped. Dick had to be taken away from the circus without a say in the matter.

He was alone for a while. Feeling lost and empty because he had no one in this world. However, the moment he had first donned on the canary-yellow cape and domino mask, he had become Robin and Batman was his partner.

Sadly, things _did_ change over time and Dick felt a big pang of hurt whenever Bruce would give what was the only thing he had to remember his parents by, the name that was _Robin_ to another kid. Sure, it did get better but Batman wasn't his partner anymore, _he wasn't Robin anymore._

His third 'partner' was...different. Dick had loved Raya like she was his older sister and Bruce like a father-figure. But Wally was different. The older boy had managed to steal his heart.

And by the time they both had slipped on their wedding rings and kissed passionately, Dick _knew_ he had found his partner for life.

**Bedtime Story**

Dick and Wally were doing what they usually did on a quiet, Saturday evening. Dick was laying down on Wally's chest comfortably and only half paying attention to the action movie playing in front of him while Wally was playing a game on his phone.

"Freshness, can you tell me a story?"

"What are you? Five?"

The acrobat pouted, sticking his bottom lip out like the child he really was. "Please?"

Wally winced when he heard 'please', he still wasn't over that time when...you know what? Forget about it, he wasn't even going to put up an argument this time. "Fine."

Dick hugged him childishly, his eyes twinkling as if he were on a sugar rush. "Well what're you waiting for?"

Once the TV and his phone were turned off, Wally started to improvise. "Once upon a time..."

"Who's the child now?" Asked Dick sarcastically.

"Do you want a story or not?"

"Go on."

"Once upon a time there was a brave knight, this brave knight was the fastest, bravest and most handsome knight that ever existed. He had bright red hair, piercing green eyes and a smile that made girls feel weak at the knees."

"There you go again with your huge ego," the younger man commented.

"Shut up. Anyways, the knight grew bored after a while."

"By bored I take it you meant horny."

"Quit interrupting with my story. Where was I? Oh yes, since the knight was bored he decided to pay his best friend, who was a prince a visit. The knight and the prince have known each other since they were little kids but the knight had always felt as if the prince's father, the king had hated him with a burning passion."

Dick didn't bother commenting on that one, he knew where this was going.

"But it was only when both boys had grown older that the knight had deeply fallen in love with the prince. He decided to court the prince but first, he had to go through the wrath of the king of Bats. After a long and painful struggle, the handsome knight had managed to gain the approval of the king."

Seeing as Dick didn't reply, Wally continued. "But alas, his quest was far from over because the prince was guarded by three tiny but obnoxiously scary and violent dragons that would spit fire or attack him whenever he had tried to go near the beautiful prince. Like all heroes, he ended up victorious. After his victory, he had swept the prince from his feet and carried him off to the sunset."

Wally had seemed quite pleased with himself so he finished it up. "After their walk on the sunset, the knight and the prince had gotten married and lived happily ever after. The end," the green eyed man finished.

"See? I could make up a good story if I wanted to," Wally stated, pausing momentarily when he had heard silence once again coming from Dick's end.

Looking down at the face of his boyfriend, Wally discovered that the younger ebony was fast asleep. Wally then leaned in and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

**Declaration**

His breath hitched when he felt Wally nip at the shell of his ear, trailing down all the way to his neck, leaving love bites all over his boyfriend's neck in the process.

"W-Wally..." Dick breathed. "People will see..."

The other man simply smirked. "How else would I declare that you're mine?" He whispered in an unlikely husky tone.

**Hope you liked this collection donated by Twilight Archangel :) Tell me what you think in the reviews and feel free to suggest prompts or ideas for oneshots!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advice (A oneshot requested by Twilight Archangel)**

Tim wanted to bang his head on the table repeatedly but refrained from doing so. Why? Because a certain speedster from the future was getting on his nerves. Getting on his nerves in a way that Tim just wanted to pull him closer and crash his lips into his. He supposed it was weird, and he had shrugged it off at first, but after months on end Tim was sure he had a crush on none other than Bart Allen.

_Problem was he didn't know how to deal with it._

Tim being Tim had kept quiet about it, he'd always preferred to solve his problems on his own but _this_ time it was inevitable.

He was going to ask Dick for help.

An inner part of him scoffed at himself, _asking your adoptive older brother for love advice? Really Tim? _He mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip on yourself, Tim._

Which brings him to where he is, standing in front of his older brother's( and his older brother's boyfriend's) apartment door and gathering every little bit of courage he had to knock the freaking door.

Wally and Dick on the other hand, were more or less enjoying themselves on the couch. Their lips were connected and Dick was in Wally's lap, running his hands through the older man's bright red hair. Wally was in the process of taking Dick's shirt off when they heard a knock on the door.

Dick made a move to stand up but Wally just held on him tighter, sucking on his neck. "Stay...Mmm pretty sure they can wait."

The person behind the door knocked again and Dick pulled away from Wally's kiss. "What if it's someone important?"

"They can wait," Wally insisted, getting ready to unbuckle his belt.

Free from his boyfriend's grip, Dick stood up and hastily put his shirt back on. "What if they can't?"

At Wally's frown, Dick gave him one last peck on the lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"You little tease."

Dick chuckled softly and opened the door, revealing none other than Tim Drake who was waiting anxiously.

"Tim? What're you doing here?"

Tim being the detective that he was, noticed the state of the acrobat. His shirt was wrinkled and hanging off his body, exposing his neck filled with love bites. Dick's hair was messier than usual and his face was tinted a light pink hue, it was _that_ obvious that Dick and Wally were in the middle of doing something.

At the realization, Tim flushed. "Were you in the middle of something?" He asked, even if he already knew the answer. "Because I can come back later if you're busy."

Dick shook his head, ignoring the small glare Wally gave him as he sipped to their bedroom. "No that's okay, Tim. Come in," the blue eyed man smiled warmly, stepping aside so the hacker could come in.

"So what's wrong?" Dick asked, closing the door behind him, Tim sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room, Dick doing the same.

_"_How would you know that's something wrong?"

Dick rolled his eyes at the younger Robin. "I'm your brother, I know you. Now come on, I know you're here for my advice about something, so go on and ask. I don't bite."

Tim sighed, biting his bottom lip nervously. "Dick, I think I might have a crush on someone."

To his genuine surprise (or horror) Dick laughed. "Really Timmy? That's nothing to be worried about. Now who's the lucky one my little brother likes?"

"Dick...that's actually the problem."

The first Robin stopped his laughing and tilted his head to the side like a curious child. "Why? Who is it?"

"I think I like Bart," Tim said steadily, still biting his lip as a nervous habit.

"Bart? As in Bart Allen? Impulse?"

Tim hesitated, not knowing how Dick would react. "Yes."

Tim imagined the worst case scenario, the acrobat being angry with him and giving him the silent treatment, disappointment and other negative responses. He prepared himself for what was about to come...

He didn't expect Dick to tackle him into a hug.

The hacker blinked, not having to have processed what the heck just happened in his mind.

"I'm so proud of you Timmy!" Dick exclaimed.

When Tim finally snapped out of his daze, he simply stared at his older brother who had somehow gotten back to his seat, still sporting that grin on his face. "Now let me guess, you want my advice on this matter."

Tim nodded his yes.

Dick placed his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Before I say anything, I have to ask you something, Tim. Do you have a _crush_ on Bart or do you _love_ him?"

Tim opened his mouth but Dick cut him off. "There _is_ a difference, you know?

"I love him. I know how much I sound like a protagonist in a romance movie but I couldn't care less."

The older man laughed and reached over to ruffle the hacker's hair. "That's the spirit. Now the first thing I should tell you is that you have to be confident but genuine when you ask him out. Bart may not seem like it, but he's a passionate kid."

"But how can I do that?" Asked Tim.

"Say what's on your mind, Tim. That's always the key. But don't go overboard with it and say you stalk him...don't give me that look, Tim I'm well aware that you can be creepy sometimes."

"Anything else?"

"You have to remember that it's always better to lose an argument than to lose the one you love."

The ebony paused for a while and chuckled. "Don't let yourself get too jealous, little bird. Remember that over possessiveness isn't exactly normal nor is it nice. Trust me, I know from experience coming from the likes of you, Jason and Damian."

Tim stayed quiet, remembering when he was younger and he, along with Damian and Jason would follow Dick around like a bunch of lost puppies.

"If you mutually decide that your relationship is ready to...go one step further, it has to be built on your trust in each other."

Dick finished it up with a clap of his hands. "And lastly, don't forget that you're in this together. You shouldn't keep secrets between each other because all that does is destroy your trust in each other. He'll get paranoid and you'll get defensive, arguments will start up and the next thing you know, there'll be storming out of rooms and slamming the doors."

Tim's reply was cut off when a flash of red appeared, indicating Wally's presence in the room. "Nice to see you here, Wally," Dick said.

Wally's gaze shifted from Dick to Tim. "Hey, kid. What're you doing here?"

"Timmy here, asked me for some romantic advice," Dick told him.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why not ask me? I know a lot about romance."

"Yes but your version of romance involves making-out sessions and other things that I really shouldn't mention," Dick replied.

Wally slung an arm around Dick's shoulders and whispered something in the ebony's ear that made him blush slightly.

Tim, noticing the obvious sexual tension between the two of them cleared his throat. "I should be going now since I still have work to do."

Dick smiled at him. "Bye Timmy-Bird! Good luck!"

"Bye Wing, bye Wally," the young hacker then excused himself, leaving the couple to whatever shenanigans they were up to before he had arrived.

As Tim walked out of the door Dick suddenly remembered something _very_ important. "And Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't even try hiding your relationship from the Daddy-Bat, he sees _everything_...and I mean everything."

The hacker gulped but nodded. "Thanks again, bluebird."

Dick grinned. "No problem, it was my pleasure."

The following week, Bart and Tim walked into the Cave with their hands interlocked and goody grins on their faces.

**Hoped you liked it :) Prompts are CLOSED for now since I received a lot of great ones I'm currently working on.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost Little Souls**

The little boy took his best friend's hand in his as they walked down the streets of the city. The sky was a nice orange color and children in the park were holding their mothers' hands as they made their way home.

Oh how Dick wished to experience that once more. He wanted to melt into his father's strong yet warm embrace, listen to his mother's exciting stories before bedtime, eat sweets and run around freely like a normal child.

But unfortunately for the little blue eyed boy, he wasn't a normal child. He wasn't even alive anymore.

He was a soul, a lost one at that.

Unbeknownst to the humans, some souls did stay on Earth to watch over their loved ones or to do whatever good they please. But Dick was a special case, for some unknown reason, no matter how long his stay was on Earth, he never really did go to Heaven. Usually, the longest period one soul would stay on Earth would be a couple of years but Dick had been on Earth for decades.

He and his parents had died back in the 1900's, the three of them had fallen to their deaths that night. Both his parents' souls had passed on without him, being the child that he was, he was confused and deeply hurt. The eight year old boy then swore to himself that he wouldn't let himself get close with anyone ever again.

He had kept his promise for a few years, only for it to be broken a decade later. Dick had been wondering around in one of the playgrounds when he saw a bright tuff of red hair. He soon found out that the slightly older boy was indeed a soul, for he could actually see him and touch him.

A few decades later here they were, walking side by side, hands clasped together and looking like they haven't aged a single year. No one could see them, yet alone hear them or touch them. They were alone. 'Alone together' was what they said.

"I guess we really are soul mates, aren't we?"

**Cooking**

Wally was a good cook if he did have to say so himself, Aunt Iris teaching him a few tricks when he set out to live with his boyfriend. Also because before she had given him 'lessons' Wally didn't know anything about cooking. Hell, Wally was sure he also had the superpower to burn water whenever he cooked!

A more specific event he could recall was when he and Dick were still teenagers. Wally sighed, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"Dude, we should go and eat something," Wally said whilst basing random buttons on his controller in a lame attempt to 'win' against Dick in a game of Mortal Kombat.

"Sorry babe, Alfred's out of town so we're the only ones here," Dick shrugged.

"Can't you cook something for me?"

"I can't cook to save my life, I was gonna ask Alfred to teach me a thing or too as soon as he arrives."

Wally snorted. "How do I expect you to be there for me with a nice dinner when I get home for work when we're married?"

"That's becuase you shouldn't expect me to do anything like that. I'm not your little housewife, idiot."

The ginger huffed, setting the controller down when he lost yet another round. "Fine then, I'll just raid your kitchen until I find something edible. Better yet, I should go in there and make something myself."

Dick also set his controller down and followed Wally towards the door. "Not without me you're not."

"Didn't you just say that you couldn't cook?" Questioned Wally.

"I can't," Dick stated. "But I can sure as Hell make sure that you don't burn down the Manor."

Wally flipped him off. "You wound me deeply babe."

Dick quickly pressed a kiss to his lips. "Still wounded, freshness?"

The older boy didn't answer, instead he swept Dick off his feet (literally) and in a flash, they were in the kitchen. "You didn't have to carry me," Dick stated.

Wally looked around, impressed by the appliances and overall appearance of the kitchen. "So, where does Alfred keep his recipe books?"

Dick looked at him as if he had grown a third head. "Alfred doesn't keep any recipe books."

The fifteen year old speedster sighed. "Then we'll just have to wing it."

A few hours later the two teenagers had their food laid out right in front of them (if it could even be called food). The scrambled eggs were a brown color that didn't even resemble a crisp golden brown but more of a sandy-brown one would find on a beach. The bacon was rubbery and impossible to cut, the waffles were burnt and by accident, Wally had dumped a quarter of a bag of sugar on the whole thing, making it an ugly, inedible mess. (Which sort of reflected on the state the kitchen was in.)

"So what do you think babe? Do you think we've done a good job?" Wally asked.

The ebony opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of doors opening. Curious, the young couple peered outside the kitchen to see who it was. As luck would have it, it was none other than Bruce Wayne himself standing outside the door. Once he saw the mess on the kitchen and the flour amongst other ingredients on the teenage boys we siged.

"I don't even want to know," the billionaire grumbled.

**This little collection was submitted by my dear friend who loves Birdflash as much as I do. Prompts are closed for now but expect more chapters soon!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**From DoorOfJustice (Part 1)**

**Having Kids**

Dick Grayson decided that adoption was the best decision that he and Wally had ever made as a couple.

They both loved kids, deciding that family life was the path that they intended to take. After months of consideration, the couple finally decided to adopt.

The adoption process was dreadfully long but they managed. They came home with two beautiful daughters (twins to be exact) and an adorable son.

Kaye and Kenzie were a set of seven year old identical twins minus their different hair colors. Coincidentally enough, Kenzie had auburn red hair while Kaye had obsidian-black hair. Both twins had bright blue eyes and were definitely quite the bundles of energy.

Their youngest and only son, Jai was a three year old with fluffy dark hair and jade-green eyes. Like his father, Theo was an affectionate child and was the living embodiment of the word 'adorable'.

Things were off to a rocky start at first, with Dick and Wally not really being experts at parenting. But as they grew older, things eventually improved.

_9 Years Later_

The couple watched with smiles on their faces as their sixteen year old daughters talked happily, prom dresses on and laughing with their dates. Jai, who was now twelve years old petted their dog, Speedy (they chose the name mainly for Roy himself) on the head.

"This is the best decision we've ever made, Wally."

**Watching Anime**

"Wally, that was just the intro? That was pretty violent for an intro."

"..."

"What is up with all the weird hair colors?"

"..."

"Wally, has anyone ever told you that you looked like him?"

"..."

"That demon-thing is attractive if I do say so myself."

"..."

"Awww! How adorable!"

"..."

"That girl is kinda cute-OH wait it's a guy."

"..."

"Still cute though."

"..."

"Her breasts are ginormous."

"..."

"I don't understand what's going on."

"..."

"Is it just me or does everyone look the same?"

"..."

"Another superpower? How overpowered could this guy get?"

"..:"

"Apparently, anything could turn into a woman at any given time."

"..."

"Okay I know for a fact that zombies don't look like that."

"..."

"What do you mean it's over?"

"Dick?" Wally asked, speaking for the first time since they had started watching."

"What is it?"

"Remind me not to watch any tv series whatsoever with you ever again."

"But-"Wally cut him off.

"I mean it, Dick. I really do."

**First meeting**

"You're so tiny! Uncle Barry, you never told me that Robin was _that_ small!" A young Kid Flash exclaimed.

Robin on the other hand frowned, he wasn't 'tiny' he was the Boy Wonder for crying out loud! He wasn't going to let a newbie tell him off! Well he _did_ have red hair...but still!

"I'm Robin, Batman's protégé and partner."

Kid Flash gave him a large grin. "I know! You're all over the newspapers and stuff! You're pretty good for a little kid, you know that?"

"Hey!" The little bird protested. "I'm not a little kid! I'll turn nine in a few weeks."

"Sorry about that," the freckled boy apologized before lighting up. "Do you play video games? I have a stack of them back at my place. Maybe we could play some if you're not busy."

The dark haired boy looked up at his mentor, silently asking for his permission. Batman looked down at his little wonder and sighed. _They grow up so fast._

"I'll think about it," Batman said gruffly, making both children yell 'yay' simultaneously. Apparently 'I'll think about it' meant 'yes do whatever you want' in kids' language.

"Aww come on, Bats, let kids be kids. They should be having fun while they're still young!" Flash proclaimed as enthusiastically as ever.

"They're eight and ten years old, not eighteen."

Flash laughed at him as Batman did what was now commonly called his 'Daddybats glare'. "Wally's a good kid, Bats. I promise he wouldn't taint your baby bird."

"He better not," Batman replied, masking his look of complete shock and horror with a dark scowl when the red headed boy placed a kiss on Robin's cheek. With Flash still laughing at the whole situation. "Man, if this keeps up, they'll be marrying each other by the time Robin turns twenty-one!"

"Don't count on it, Allen," Batman murmured darkly and exited the room with a _swish_ of his cape.

**Las Vegas **

It started off innocently, the old team had wanted to get together and 'bond' (it was M'gann's idea) like they used to. They had all agreed and started suggesting places to go, things to do, the whole lot.

Kaldur had suggested a road trip all across the country. It sounded great at first but as soon as Dick pointed out that it wasn't exactly the best idea to cram a group of four meta-humans and two highly trained humans in a car and drive around the country like that.

"How about we go camping?" Artemis put in."Just us and the great outdoors."

"As fun as it sounds, Arty. There's no way in Hell anyone could convince the Daddybat to let his precious son out in the wilderness like that," Wally stated with an eye roll.

Artemis' eye brow shot up. "Even if he lets his son jump from one building top to another and beat up dangerous psychopaths every night?"

"The Batfamily is weird that way," Wally shrugged. "Anyone else have good suggestions?"

"We could do something we've never done before as kids," M'gann suggested.

Hearing this, Dick had an evil glint in his eyes that meant he was up to no good. "How about we go to Las Vegas?"

"You've got to be kidding me, Boy Wonder," Artemis said.

"Las Vegas, Nevada?" Conner asked.

"Exactly," Dick stated. "I'll take care of everything, so you guys don't have to lift a single finger."

"Wait-why Vegas out of all places?" Interjected Wally.

"Because Bruce is always the one paying for everything we do, so why not take that opportunity to go to the most exciting place on Earth?"

"Dick," Kaldur started. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive. We should probably invite Roy too," Dick said, the glint of mischief never leaving his eyes.

"Then it's settled," M'gann stated, the girl was just enthusiastic that the original team was spending time together again.

The night was...wild to say the least, the seven of them had explored the 'wonders' of the city and promptly had the time of their lives and by the end of the night, everything was just a blur.

Wally blinked his eyes open when the raging sunlight had decided to make its presence known to the hotel room. Apparently, someone had forgotten to shut the curtains last night.

_Last night_.

The red head could hardly remember it but he was positively sure that it had been crazy. His hangover was terrible and that wasn't a good sign.

Wally looked down at himself and found that he was clad in nothing but his boxers and a black bow-tie at his neck. Right next to him was none other than his best friend, Dick Grayson who was sleeping soundly. Wally, if he was sober at that time, would've reacted very differently than he had right now. But being hangover, he mentally shrugged. Dick looked pretty hot even when he was asleep.

Taking a look at the large hotel room, Wally sighed. Conner was sprawled out on the red couch in the living room. Half of his shirt was ripped off and a blanket was covering his waist, the clone's hair now also bleached a blonde color. And on his face were what looked like a game of tic-tac-toe drawn in bright red lipstick.

Taking a look at the balcony, Wally didn't know how to react. There was a big king-sized mattress casually sitting there and on it was none other than Kaldur. He was dressed in a white suit and his whole body was covered in glitter and on his head was a red and yellow top-hat.

A few feet away from Kaldur's mattress was Artemis, she was dressed in a blue-stained mint-green dress and her hair was all over the place, her makeup was now messy and she was hugging an umbrella securely. Her head was on a pillow and one of her heels were missing. On her head, she had what looked like a diamond tiara.

M'gann was on the kitchen counter, she had a pink feather boa around her neck and she was dressed in a torn mint-green dress like the one Artemis wore. Paper streamers were all over her and the marble counter. Her hair and make-up were also a mess and oddly enough, the Martian girl was cuddling a bouquet of blue roses.

It took a while to find Roy but when they had found him...it was a sight for sore eyes. The oldest member of their group was in the bathroom, sleeping in the bathtub. Said bathtub was filled with little plastic balls one would find in a ball pit for children. The archer wasn't wearing anything but a white toga and Wally was pretty sure Roy had a tattoo that wasn't there before last night.

Dick, who was awake by now, rubbed his eyes tiredly, he hugged Wally from behind and mumbled something about wedding rings. "Hey, babe. How's it going?"

The speedster let the (also-hungover) ebony play with his hair. "Nothing much, Dickie-bird."

"That's good, because when we get back home, I'm not the one who's telling Bruce that we just got married without his blessing."

Wally spit out the water he had been drinking in shock. "Wait what? When did we get married?"

Dick tilted his head to the side. "Don't you remember, Wally? We got married last night."

Wally groaned and swallowed a few tablets for his headache. "Seriously? We got married in Vegas?"

"Yep."

"I don't mean to sound cliché and all but what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, okay?"Wally stated groggily, receiving grunts of agreement as a reply.

**Restaurants**

Wally looked around the restaurant, definitely impressed at what he was seeing. Expensive, glass chandeliers were hanging from the ceilings, navy-blue velveteen carpets on the floor, glass star shaped tables and elegant ice-sculptures of roses adorned the room. It was all fancy and a tad overwhelming, Wally rolled his eyes. _Rich people had weird taste. Really weird but beautiful taste._

"Aah, ," a man in a black suit and gelled back here started. "Reservation for two I believe?"

"Yes," Dick replied, handing the man a tip.

When he was finished looking at the whole restaurant, there was one thing Wally noticed was missing. The people.

"Where are all the other people?" Wally asked confusedly.

"Didn't I tell you? I reserved the entire restaurant tonight just for the two of us."

**This wonderful set of prompts was submitted by DoorOfJustice. This chapter is part one so the next chapter will contain the other prompts you've sent me :) Prompts are closed for now since I have to work on my other story but expect a new chapter for this one soon!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trolling/Pranking**

"I was thinking, Dick," Wally started.

"You? Thinking? That's a shocker."

Wally ignored his sarcastic comment. "Maybe we should pull pranks on people, you know? Like old times?" Wally said with a nostalgic smile on his face.

Dick set down the book he had been reading and smirked.

That day, Roy Harper woke up only to find one of his eyebrows shaved off and black sharpie drawings all over his body. There were mousetraps set all over his apartment and his walls were spray-painted. To top it all off, his shampoo had been replaced with dark blue hair dye so his usual auburn colored hair was now blue.

He sighed and ran a hand through his now blue hair. He didn't even have to guess who did all these pranks. There was a photograph of a certain bird and speedster kissing each other's faces off glued to his TV.

**Meeting Wally's Parents (As Boyfriends)**

**(A/N: I decided not to go with the version where Wally's parents were cruel to him as a child because I'm not comfortable with writing the subject. Hope you still enjoy this version!)**

To say Wally was nervous was an understatement, on the outside he looked normal but on the inside his heart was beating at a speed even fast for a speedster.

Dinner was going smoothly so far, Dick had smiled, laughed and charmed his mother easily. Though his dad was a bit hesitant at first, he had fallen into the 'Grayson charm' as well.

"Oh and I remember this one time, Wally had somehow gotten a hold of his aunt's pastries and got a big sugar-rush. He was so adorable!" Mary West gushed, ignoring her son's protests.

The ebony chuckled and joined the conversation, Wally silently thanked every god that was out there that his boyfriend was such a charmer.

"So, Richard," Rudolph West started. "When can we meet _your_ parents, then?"

Dick winced at the question and Wally cursed his dad for not reading up on current events. Before Wally could tell his dad something..._anything_, Dick answered.

"My adoptive father has met Wally before, same with my brothers," Dick replied evenly, watching as the man understood what he was implying.

Mary decided to change the topic before things could turn ugly. "That's lovely! Tell me, do you and Wally have plans on marrying anytime soon?"

Both Rudolph and Wally choked on their food, coughing violently. Dick just laughed softly and brought his glass to his lips. "That sounds lovely, ," Dick said, sneaking a glance at Wally.

**Genderswapped (Wally)**

"Holy shit Dick! I don't have a dick anymore!" The red-headed woman exclaimed.

Dick rolled his eyes. "Don't be so over dramatic. The effects are only temporary."

He received no verbal answer and he was sure that Wally was cupping her breasts in her hands, he looked away immediately.

Wally had noticed this and walked towards him, running her finger down his jaw. "Come on, why're you looking away? It's not like you haven't seen breasts before."

Dick stood up from his chair. "I just find it weird that the man who just fucked me last night is now a woman."

"What's the difference? I still can, you now."

"Shut up."

**Cosplaying **

"No, I've worn way too many things that can't even be considered as clothes anymore," Dick stated firmly.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Dick. Besides, you have to wear it otherwise the whole 'couple cosplay' thing won't work out."

Dick shook his head. "There's no way I'm wearing a school uniform, a _girl's_ school uniform to be exact."

"You'd look adorable in it!"Wally insisted.

"That's the point! I'm a twenty-one year old man, member of the Justice League and Batman's first protégé, I am _not_ wearing a miniskirt."

"Well, I could always ask one of the girls to come with me."

"Give me the damn costume."

**Stuck Together (Literally)**

"Stupid witch villain. How long are we gonna be stuck together like this?" Wally complained.

He and Dick were stuck together, literally stuck together. Their sides, his left and Dick's right were practically superglued against one another and so far, there was no way to escape. Wally had tried vibrating his molecules but he only succeeded in bruising the ebony's arm.

"How am I supposed to go to the bathroom with you around?"

"Just go, it's not like you have anything I haven't already seen," Wally stated casually, receiving a smack on his right arm.

"Oh yeah? And how are we supposed to take a shower?"

"We'll manage."

"And what about sex?"

"We'll try out some new positions. With your flexibility, we could make it work."

**Playgrounds**

"Robin can I ask you something?" An eleven year old Wally West asked his best friend. They were both sitting on a swing set in a nearby playground, they had spent the first twenty minutes swinging to their hearts' contents, but by now they were just talking.

The sunglasses-wearing boy chuckled."You just did, Wally."

His older friend pouted at him. "I meant something else,it's an important question."

"Go ahead dude, you can tell me anything."

Wally sighed and took a deep breath, looking at his best friend in the eye (well sunglasses). "Will you marry me?"

The nine year old blinked, thinking that he might've heard him wrong. "Excuse me?"

"Think about it Rob, we enjoy each other's company, we have a lot in common and we're both in the hero business! We're perfect for each other!"

Robin smiled impishly at him. "You have a point there, Wally but Batman would kill both of us if he found out that you proposed."

Wally tilted his head in thought. "Then we should date first, when we're done with that I'll get us some wedding rings and _then_ we'll get married."

Robin laughed. "You forgot the part where I tell you my real name and who I am under the mask."

"Sounds like a plan," Wally grinned, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

The red-headed boy flushed slightly but nevertheless replied. "I love you too, Rob."

Ten years later, anineteen year old Dick Grayson let a small smile appear on his face as he recalled that particular memory. Here he was, ten years later in the same playground and sitting on one of the swing sets. He let his mind drift for a while before he chuckled to himself. He supposed Wally had long forgotten about his 'proposal' and their 'plans' Dick would've been bitter about it if they weren't little kids at that time. All those childish feelings that they shared faded away bit by bit as they got older.

At least that's what had happened to Wally. Dick on the other hand, never stopped loving the speedster. Wally was his anchor and his strength, yet Wally was also his prime weakness. Even as the older boy flirted with girls and dated, Dick still loved him with all his heart, feeling that same stab in his chest whenever he saw Wally with some girl.

"It's kinda ironic, isn't it Wally?" Dick said to himself. "That moment on this very playground, that was the first, only and last time you've ever said 'I love you' to me."

**This is the second part of the prompt collection submitted by DoorOfJustice :D Hoped you all liked it.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Metal **

"Wally, what the Hell are you listening to?"Dick questioned.

"It's just Metal, what's wrong with it?"Wally shrugged casually.

"What's wrong with it? Babe, I love you and respect your life choices but _this_? What are you thinking?"

"I like it," Wally stated simply.

"Well too bad, I don't."

The couple had a glare down for what seemed like an enter its before Wally gave up when Dick started using the bat-glare on him. The ginger sighed in defeat, whipped out his phone and changed the track to a Sam Smith song. "You happy now?"

"You have no idea."

**Impulses**

Ever since their two twin daughters, Kaye and Kenzie had been granted super speed, things in the Grayson-West household have been far more interesting than they already were.

For an instance, Dick didn't have to deal with one speedster but three speedsters. Luckily for him, the twins didn't quite have appetites as big as Wally's so Dick didn't have to spend a hundred dollars on food whenever he went grocery shopping. However, having three people zip around the house like a bunch of mice in a maze made the ebony dizzy.

He was alright with it for the most part, he loved his family a lot and their safety was his first priority.

So when his two twin daughters zipped in front of him wearing matching red, gold and white spandex costumes with goggles on the faces and the Flash himself grinning behind them...let's just say that Dick wasn't happy with Wally for a month.

**Destiny**

The teenage couple were sitting on the ledge of the pier, their feet hanging off said ledge, gazing at the stars and moon in front of them with their hands intertwined. "Wally, have you ever thought that we were destined to be together?"

Wally looked down at the small acrobat, his head laying comfortably in his lap. "What do you mean?"

"Like somehow, the string of fate tied the two of us together and now we're like soul mates or something."

Wally chuckled and kissed the ebony on the forehead. "Someone's in a deep, philosophical mood today."

The blue-eyed teen pouted. "What if it was destiny? Our relationship, I mean."

The freckled teen grinned. "Have you been watching sappy Disney movies lately?"

"It's just a nice thing to think about, you know?"

"That's nice," Wally hummed, playing with the strands of Dick's hair.

Dick melted into Wally's touch and snuggles closer to him. "See what I mean? It's like we were meant to be together, Wally."

The red-head let out a noise of agreement. "Wanna elaborate more, precious?"

"You know what to do or say to make me happy and even though you're an idiot most of the time, I can't help but love you."

Wally's eyebrow shot up. "I thought you weren't into all that cliché, sappy crap other couples do."

Dick sat up and leaned in to kiss Wally on the lips. "We're an exception," he stated, wrapping his arm around Wally to bring him closer.

The older boy smiled against the kiss. "And why is that?"

"Because happy endings are a part of our destiny."

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

**Dreams**

_ Dick stared into the love of his life's deep green eyes as the pastor spoke. He was completely hypnotized in those jade-green pools and couldn't keep the smile off his face. 'Today's the day.'_

_ Their wedding day, to say it was beautiful was an understatement. Black, white and midnight blue roses were at every corner adorned with silver glitter. The tables were decorated with white and blue cloth, the silverware being the same. _

_ Jason (surprisingly) agreed to be Dick's best-man while Roy was Wally's. Kaldur, Conner and some of the old Titans were their groomsmen._

_ In the crowd, Bruce was watching with a smile on his face while Wally's Aunt Iris was wiping her tears from her eyes. Barry also had a big grin and his eyes shimmered with glee._

_ Most of their teammates, both new and old were there as well. Everyone from Garfield, Jaime and Bart to Donna, Garth and Kyle._

_ Once the pastor had said his finishing words, he smiled at the couple and said couple kissed passionately, the audience cheering behind them with teary eyes and proud grins._

_ "I love you so much, Dick."_

_ "I love you too, Wally."_

Dick woke up in a cold sweat, panting to catch his breath, his black bangs clinging to his skin. His breathing was heavy and he was confused.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. The wedding never happened, all the smiling faces, those little touches of affection, _everything_. None of them were real, everything was just a dream. Sure they had stopped the invasion but fate was cruel, sadistic, evil mistress. It was all just a dream.

Wally was dead.

**Friendship**

They were friends,the best of friends even, have been since they were little kids. Dick and Wally (and Roy if he wasn't so busy arguing with Oliver all the time) that's how it's always been. They played endless video games together, laughed, fought and cried together.

Unbeknownst to the speedster, the ebony was madly in love with him. The younger boy would always flare up in jealousy whenever he saw Wally with a girl hanging off his arm. Dick would burn holes at the back of the girl's head and watched as his crush kissed her, he felt sick to his stomach at the sight but kept quiet about it. Wally was oblivious to it all and Roy even offered to knock some sense into Wally's head and tell Wally himself how Dick felt about him. It was tempting but Dick refused, deciding to be quiet about the whole matter.

Flash forward a few years later and Dick was pressed his cellphone to his ear and sighed. Today was _the_ anniversary, the day his parents died. When he was younger, he would spend the day with Wally to get his mind off things. But lately, that hadn't been the case, two years ago Wally had a date with Artemis and last year he had forgotten. Dick forgave him of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't hurt.

The phone rang and the black haired man waited ever so patiently. Surprisingly, Wally had actually picked up Dick chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

"Hello?" Wally's voice rang through the phone.

"H-Hey Wally," Dick replied awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Oh hey, sup?"

Dick felt a sting of hurt but he choked it down. Wally could've remembered right? The ebony opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Wally. "Hey dude I have something to tell you," Wally stated in a happy tone.

"Oh? What is it?" Dick asked in a surprisingly even tone, trying really hard to regain his composure.

"Artemis and I are getting married!"

It was as if time stopped ticking. Dick froze completely, his mind not comprehending what he just heard. Did he hear him right? It couldn't be...could it?

"That's g-great...n-n-news, W-Wally," the ebony stuttered. Wally noted the stutter in his friend's voice but shrugged it off for bad reception or something of that sort.

"You're actually the first person I've told. I can't believe she said yes, could you believe it? I'm getting married to the love of my life!"

The acrobat let out a dark, humorless chuckle, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. "C-congratulations."

"Thanks, dude. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No. Everything's alright." _No it isn't_.

"Okay. Listen dude, I'd love to stay and chat but Artemis and I are really busy right now. We're planning for the wedding and things could get pretty hectic so I have to go."

"Oh...o-okay," Dick replied, feeling a heavy stab of pain in his chest.

Before Dick could say something else, Wally said a small 'see ya' and hung up

He had to be happy for Wally, he was his _best friend_ and as a best friend, he should be happy when Wally was happy. They were _friends_ and that's what _friends_ do. So why the Hell were there tears streaming down his face?

**Therapy**

"Dinah, I really don't think I can do this anymore," Dick spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dinah sighed, she had known Dick since he was a kid and watched him grow up from a small child in traffic light colors to what he was today. Seeing him hurt like this made her heart swell. "Richard, it's going to be alright. The invasion is over, everyone is okay."

He shook his head. "No Dinah, it isn't alright. It's all my fault this happened, if I hadn't-" the last part of his sentence was cut off by a choked sob.

She waited for him to continue. Ever since the invasion has ended, Nightwing hadn't been the same. His best friend's death had hit him hard and everyone could see the once happy bird, slowly break piece by piece. Sure some of them offered help but it was of no use, Dick had shut them out completely.

"I-it's my fault he's dead, Dinah."

"Dick, you have to let this go. The invasion is over now, no one will get hurt anymore."

"How can I forgive myself if I'm the one who killed him? There were a hundred other ways to stop the invasion but Wally...he deserved to live. It should've been me who died."

The blonde woman was quiet and for a second she saw that this ebony sitting in front of her wasn't the strong, fearless leader that saved the world but the scared thirteen year old boy that had to watch as the world crumbled right before his eyes and wait for death to take over him in a failed simulation.

Dick let out an uncharacteristically hollow, empty laugh. "It's funny isn't it? That you and I were here exactly five years ago, after the simulation I mean. I told you that I didn't want to be Batman anymore and look where we are now, everyone sees me as the cold, emotionless bastard that let his so called best friend die right in front of his eyes, I couldn't agree less."

Dinah chose that moment to speak up, "Oh Dick...it's going to be alright. You have people who will always stick by your side who will try to make things better for you. They'll help you grow and learn, you'd have each other's backs no matter what."

"I appreciate the help, Dinah but I don't want you to see my cry and I'm really close to losing it," Dick said softly, his voice cracking unsteadily at the end of his sentence, already taking his leave from the room.

Dinah watched him, and she _knew_ that deep inside, no amount of therapy would heal Dick's broken heart. He was broken, and the only person who would be there to pick up his shattered pieces was dead.

**Wow...I'm a bit in the angsty mood today and unintentionally made some of the prompts connected (like 'Dreams' and 'Therapy') Prompts were submitted by Twilight Archangel :D Hope you liked them!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clothes**

Dick had a bad habit of stealing Wally's clothes. Well it wasn't _really_ stealing since he would show up in Wally's sweater or whatever and give it back in like two weeks. Whether it was a sweater, a t-shirt and even socks, Dick probably stole an article from Wally. Point of the matter was that the teenager liked wearing his boyfriend's clothes.

Like all things, it had started off as nothing. They were having a sleep-over one night and Dick, instead of looking for a shirt in his own suitcase, walked to Wally's closet and pulled out a random t-shirt. The shirt itself ended at mid-thigh and Wally was beaming like an idiot all night and constantly complimenting how adorable he looked.

Now Wally wasn't a buff guy or anything but his growth spurt had hit way before the younger teen's. He was roughly four and a half inches taller than the ebony and that pissed off the said ebony to a large extent. Dick decided to get his revenge by stealing his clothing.

"What are you wearing?"

Dick looked at him as if he were dumb. "Clothes, duh."

Wally's eye twitched. "I can see that but why're you wearing my clothes?" Currently, Dick was wearing Wally's favorite black shirt with an ACDC logo on it, dark sweats that was about a size too big and to top it all off, he was wearing Wally's favorite socks (the ones with The Flash logo on them!)

"Because I felt like it."

In a swift, completely unexpected motion, Wally practically pounced on the younger boy, kissing him at a fast pace but not hard enough to be considered making-out.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Wally?" Dick murmured between their kisses.

"Because you look adorable in my clothes, that's why."

**First Kiss**

He wasn't even sure how it happened. They were just sitting on a park bench one afternoon and it just happened out of the blue.

Dick was in the middle of his story when he felt a soft pair of lips against his and he found himself kissing back gently. Wally's hand travelled up to Dick's jaw while Dick ran his fingers through Wally's hair. There weren't a lot of people around but either way, they didn't give a shit. They were so lost in the moment and there was nothing that could break them from their trance.

Dick has never kissed anyone like this in his life but right now, it just felt so _right_ doing this with Wally. It was as if there was this spark that went off and that there were fireworks in the background as they deepened the kiss. Wally's lips tasted like a blend of strawberry and sweet milk chocolate.

It wasn't a French kiss or anything that included their tongues battling for dominance. Their lips moved in sync with each other and Dick felt like he was melting into a pile of mush whilst kissing Wally.

Sadly, they had to pull away for air and for a second, Dick was lost into Wally's deep green orbs. "You stole my first kiss," Dick said softly.

Wally grinned as if he had won the lottery or something like that. "If it helps, you're a really good kisser."

**Sibling Rivalry (Part 2)**

"You guys might've grown a few feet but you're still a bunch of brats," Jason sighed, tucking his red helmet under his arm. "He's mine and there's nothing you two can do about it."

"Keep dreaming, Jason," Tim hummed from his spot at the computers, casually hacking into the Pentagon out of boredom. "I've spent the most time with him."

"Must you two always be so annoying?" A now eighteen year old Damian Wayne questioned in his deep voice. Damian had grown quite nicely over the years and he was now over six feet tall with broad muscles and such. In fact, he had taken the role of Batman since Bruce's age was catching up with him. "Richard is mine."

"Put a sock in it demon-child," Jason said (even though Damian wasn't exactly what one would call a 'child' anymore). "Dick clearly isn't interested in you."

"How can you be so sure of that, Todd?" Damian snapped. "If you must know, Grayson was once my father's property so it is only right that I would inherit him. Therefore, he is now my property."

Tim stared at him as if he had gone bat-shit insane. "Property? You're making him sound like he's a toy or something."

"I agree with the Replacement," the anti-hero spoke up. "That's messed up. Even for you, devil-spawn."

Damian sneered haughtily. "In case you've forgotten, I'm Batman now. Nightwing is my partner and that is how it will be unless I say something about it."

Jason steamed in anger. "That's exactly what I'm talking about! You treat him like he's some kind of object! There's no way in Hell I'm letting _you_ keep him."

"You're a hypocrite in everything you do, Todd," Damian countered, rising from his chair so that he was face to face with Jason.

"You guys are gonna make the Cave blow up again," Tim stated, crossing his arms.

"Stay out of this!" Damian and Jason yelled simultaneously.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Like I said when I was a kid, Dick likes me the best."

"Oh shut up, Replacement. You're twenty-one years old now, who the fuck cares what you said twelve years ago?"

"Speak for yourself, Condom-head," Tim retorted.

"Why are we even arguing about this? Richard belongs to me."

"In your dreams, Damian. He's mine."

"To Hell with both of you. Dick Grayson is mine."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's not as if you have any evidence to support your statement, Todd," Damian accused.

Before any of them had a chance to pull out their weapons, a new voice interrupted. "Really guys? You're all fully grown men and you're acting like a bunch of little kids. It's cute, kinda creepy but still cute."

The three of them froze, not noticing that Dick was actually standing there for God knows how long. He tapped his foot patiently on the ground, waiting for his brothers to finish their argument. Beside the acrobat was his boyfriend, Wally West, looking scared for his life. It'd been over a decade since he had first met Dick's little brothers but that

"Grayson, I wasn't expecting your arrival," Damian said calmly. "I also wasn't expecting West to accompany you."

"I know. I wanted to tell you guys something but I can see that you're busy with something," Dick gestured at them with his left hand, his other hand laced with Wally's.

Jason and Tim scrambled away from each other at lightning speed. Tim coughed awkwardly and avoided eye-contact. "What is it, Dick?"

The acrobat grinned widely and pulled back the sleeve of his loose sweater and revealed a silver ring with a blue diamond in the center and birds engraved in it. Tim's eyes widened to the size of plates when he realized that this was no ordinary ring.

It was a wedding ring.

The gears in Jason and Damian's heads put the pieces together and their faces would've been hilarious for Tim if he himself didn't have the exact same expression on his face.

"You're engaged?"

Dick nodded. "Wally and I thought that we would stop by and tell you guys," he said. Hiding his smirk when he saw Wally shrink smaller and smaller every second due to Jason, Tim and Damian's glares that promised death. It didn't help that all three men were taller than Dick now and that they had the abilities to violently murder someone and erase all the evidence. The speedster gulped and was pretty much vibrating.

"And I was wondering if one of you would wanna be my best-man? Wally's already got dibs on Roy and-" his sentence was cut off by three simultaneous yells. Those said yells suddenly spiraling into rather colorful swear words, arguments and of course death threats.

Wally held up Dick's chin with his two fingers, making him look up at him. "So, who are you gonna pick? Somehow, the blame will be put on me and I'll be a deadman."

Dick sighed and stared at the scene in front of him. "I might as well have the three of them do it."

"All at once?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?"

"...No."

"Didn't think so."

**Just a collection I wrote out of boredom. Prompts are open so submit if you want :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pop Star and The Rich Boy (Oneshot)**

Wally ran a hand through his gelled red hair as his manager went on and on about public appearances and 'socializing with other celebrities'. Frankly, he didn't give a flying fuck about anything his manager said. Wally's job was to perform on stage, talk to the audience for a bit, sneak away from the paparazzi, answer the exact same questions at every single interview he went to and go home. His manager just made everything way more complicated.

So because of said manager, he was standing in a designer suit, sipping wine from 'the village of Bvlgari in southeastern Molddavia' and bored out of his skull. He had been forced to attend a fund-raising party hosted by Gotham's 'white knight', Bruce Wayne.

Some random girl named Celia or something like that was chatting him up and practically shoved her breasts in Wally's face. The ginger, knowing full well that he couldn't just hightail out of the room, politely excused himself to the bathroom and spent twenty whole minutes hiding from the blonde woman. _Just what the Hell am I doing here in the first place? _He thought to himself, hiding behind a tall fake potted plant.

"Yeah. What _are_ you doing here?" a voice piped up from behind him, making the singer freeze.

Wally slowly turned around and behind him and saw a man, probably in his late teens or so, smirking back at him with his arms crossed. His hair was untidy but in a...sexy way and his eyes were a shining bright blue that Wally had to double check if they were real or not. "Did I just say that out loud?"

The black haired man nodded. "So what's a hot-shot like you hiding behind the bushes?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Wally replied coolly, not wanting to mess up (again) in front of this beautiful stranger.

"I'll have you know that I actually live here so I have a right to walk around the manor as I please,"he retorted smoothly, watching in amusement as the red head's jaw dropped.

"You're Damian Wayne?" Wally asked skeptically. "The last time I checked, you were much shorter and well...younger."

The man chuckled at him as if someone told him the funniest joke in the world. "You really don't read the tabloids much do you? I can't blame you for that but I can't believe you thought _I_ was Damian." He held his hand out for Wally to shake. "I'm Dick Grayson-Wayne, Bruce Wayne's oldest son."

Wally took the hand offered to him and shook it. "Wally West."

"I know. Pleased to meet you."

Wally's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "You know who I am?"

"Who doesn't? You're like one of the biggest Pop stars around," Dick shrugged. "You didn't answer my question though, what're you doing here?"

Wally sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm hiding from this girl who keeps pestering me to sing her a song or something. She's been hanging off my arm like a leech for hours so now I'm hiding for my life."

The other man let out a laugh and Wally was absolutely sure that Dick had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. Call him creepy if you will, but he could listen to Dick's laugh on repeat for hours and hours. It was _that_ melodious.

"I take it that this girl wants to get in your pants," Dick said, surprising Wally with his choice of words. It wasn't everyday that a son of a billionaire would say something like that so bluntly. Noticing Wally's reaction, the ebony rolled his eyes. "If you must know, I'm not like one of those rich snobs you see most of the time. Like you, I don't really wanna be treated like some sort of pampered Prince all the time."

From there, their conversation flowed for hours. They went out on the balcony to get away from the noise in the hall and just talk amongst themselves. The two of them laughed, told stories and joked whilst the party was in full-swing behind them (but they could care less about that).

To Wally, Dick was something...special. He was confident and witty but not in any way cocky. The man was incredibly charming with a hint of sarcasm and sass. Wally found himself laughing in a way that was way too loud to be considered polite but once again, he didn't give a single flying fuck.

"So...you got a girlfriend or something?" Dick asked curiously.

Wally shook his head. "Nah. But these days whenever a girl is standing at a ten feet radius from me, the media will assume that we had sex."

Dick nodded in understanding, knowing full well that the media was cruel and downright insane when they wanted to be. "You want a romantic partner?"

The pop star shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really think about things like that. I love music and I love singing. Life's already a roller coaster even without a romance-life."

"Ditto," Dick hummed in agreement. "Could you sing me one of your songs?"

Wally looked around as if expecting someone else to join their conversation. "Right now?"

"Why not? Unless you don't want to, of course."

The red-head cleared his throat, "It's fine. I'd love to sing for you."

The other man blinked, he noted that Wally said he'd _love_ to sing for him, Dick didn't think about it much and shrugged it off. "Really? Start whenever you're ready, then."

Wally opened his mouth to sing and Dick practically melted into a puddle. The sounds that came out were divine yet crisp in clarity. His voice wasn't too deep but it was just right. Smooth as silk, as sweet as honey, had a natural vibrato but with a seductive tone that made Dick's knees feel weak. And Wally's song itself...was beautiful, even without any accompaniment.

_'There's a lightning in your eyes I can't deny  
Then there's me inside a sinking boat, running out of time  
Without you I'll never make it out alive  
But I know, yes I know we'll be alright._

_There's a devil in your smile that's chasing me  
And every time I turn around it's only gaining speed  
There's a moment when you finally realize  
There's no way you can change the rolling tide  
But I know, yes I know that I'll be fine._

_This time I'm ready to run  
Escape from the city and follow the sun  
'Cause I wanna be yours  
'Cause you wanna be mine  
I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night  
This time I'm ready to run  
Wherever you are is the place I belong  
'Cause I wanna be free  
And I wanna be young  
I'll never look back now I'm ready to run  
I'm ready to run._

_There's a future in my life I can't foresee  
Unless of course I stay on course  
And keep you next to me._

_There will always be the kind that criticize  
But I know, yes I know we'll be alright._

_This time I'm ready to run  
Escape from the city and follow the sun  
'Cause I wanna be yours  
'Cause you wanna be mine  
I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night  
This time I'm ready to run  
Wherever you are is the place I belong  
'Cause I wanna be free  
And I wanna be young  
I'll never look back now I'm ready to run._

_This time I'm ready to run  
I'll give everything that I got for your love._

_This time I'm ready to run  
Escape from the city and follow the sun._

_'Cause I wanna be yours  
'Cause you wanna be mine  
I don't wanna get lost in the dark of the night  
This time I'm ready to run  
Wherever you are is the place I belong  
'Cause I wanna be free  
And I wanna be young  
I'll never look back now I'm ready to run.'_

The song ended and the acrobat was stunned. He knew that Wally was talented but not to this extent. "That was amazing."

"Thanks, it's one of my favorites actually. Glad you like it, beautiful," Wally said, eyes widening when he realized what he had said at the end of his sentence. "Shit, sorry...I didn't mean it that way...it's just that we were really in the moment...and..._fuck_."

Dick chuckled at Wally's awkwardness and the green eyed man blushed. "Don't worry about it, Wally. I'm flattered."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Dick clarified. "Do you want my number now?"

Wally nearly choked on his own spit. "What makes you think I want your number?"

The other man looked back at him quizzically. "So you _don't_ want my number? Just a few moments ago, you called me 'beautiful' and before that, you sang me a song. By those standards, someone could already say that we're dating."

Wally cursed, Dick was quite the spunky little shit, so by now, he was fighting a losing battle. "Got your phone with you?"

The acrobat handed him his Wayne cellphone and Wally typed in his phone number. Once he handed it back to Dick, the blue eyed put it back in his pocket.

After a while, Wally's own phone vibrated and he read the message with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" The black haired man asked.

"My manager is looking for me. Said something about shredding my ass to bits if I don't leave soon."

Dick poured at him. "You're leaving?" He queried, looking down at his shoes like a kicked puppy.

Wally lifted Dick's chin up, making him look up at him. "Don't worry about it," he assured. "I'll be sure to keep in contact."

Then Dick did something totally unexpected, he grabbed Wally by the collar of his suit and kissed him. The green eyes man's eyes widened in surprise but kissed him back...a bit rougher than Dick expected but it worked. Their tongues battled for dominance **(A/N: Forgive me for using that line since it's so overused but I couldn't help myself.) **and Wally bit softly on Dick's bottom lip.

Unfortunately, they both had to pull away, though neither of them could keep the stupid grins off of their faces. "What was that for?" Wally asked.

"You sang me a song, I might as well pay you back."

"So, are we dating now or something?"

"Don't be stupid, I just met you. We have to be friends first."

"Yeah but normally, people don't smooch their friends like that," Wally pointed out.

"Take me out to dinner then," Dick replied.

"You're richer than me, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"What can I say? I have expensive taste."Dick half-heartedly joked, sticking his nose up in the air.

Wally rolled his eyes leaning in closer to Dick for another kiss. The ebony obliged and this time the kiss was softer but sweet nonetheless. Their mouths both tasted like wine but they could care less. They were just enjoying each other, especially the passionate kiss that they shared.

Even hours later, when his manager finally found him and started yelling at him furiously, Wally couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

** This one-shot was requested by DoorOfJustice :D**

** Song used was Ready To Run by One Direction. I don't own anything so don't sue me. **

** Now I'd like to thank all of you for favoriting/following this story because it really means a lot to me that you like my writing :) Feel free to submit your ideas for oneshots/prompts (just no smut since I'm waayyy too ****inexperienced to be writing stuff like that.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Beach**

"Do we really have to sun-tan?" Wally whined. "It's so hot, I think my freckles are about to fall off from this heat."

Dick shrugged. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You're just really pale, that's all."

Wally snorted. "Well not all of us can have a light sun-kissed glow like you, Grayson."

The younger man blew him a kiss. "I can't help it that I'm hot."

"Your ego is already so large. Don't make it any worse."

An idea popped into Dick's head and he stood up, stretching his muscles to get Wally to stare at him. "I'm going to the snack-bar, want anything?"

Wally shook his head. "I'm good. You go on ahead."

_Perfect_, Dick thought. Deciding that now was the best time to tease Wally in a place where the red-head wouldn't pounce on him.

When he returned five minutes later, with his right hand behind his back, Wally ignored this and lay back down on his towel.

After a while, Wally glanced at his boyfriend who was...awfully quiet. "Babe, you okay? Because you're so quiet-" his sentence was cut short when his jaw dropped to the ground at the sight of his boyfriend.

Dick was sucking on a Popsicle. That would've been fine if he were doing it like any other normal person would but he was sucking on it so obscenely Wally nearly had a nosebleed.

It didn't really help that it was as hot as Hell (no pun intended) and the sweat cascading Dick's perfect abs and muscles only made him look _irresistible_. Wally mentally slapped himself in the face to keep himself from staring but alas, the acrobat had the God-given power of sexiness.

Dick took a notice of Wally's less than subtle reaction and snickered in amusement. _Trolling Wally was always so much fun._

But what happened next surprised him, Wally stood up, took a hold of wrist (making him drop his almost finished cherry-flavored Popsicle on the sand) and proceeded to drag him out of public sight. "Wally, what're you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere..._private_."

It took a moment for Dick to understand what he was referring to but when he did, a wide smile spread on his face. "Then what're we waiting for?"

**Video Games**

They were teenage boys, of course they loved video games. The problem there was that, whenever one of them got hooked on one specific game, the other had to drag his ass off the recliner and peel his fingers off the controller.

Like the one specific instance where Wally got hooked on playing this particular game Dick had beaten two weeks prior when Wally had finals. The speedster whined for three hours about it so Dick shoved the controller in his hands and told him to play.

Now two days later, Dick was already regretting that decision. "Wally, we have to go now."

"Wait, just five more minutes."

Dick rolled his eyes, knowing full well that 'five minutes' was equivalent to two hours in Wally's point of view. "Put the controller down. Bruce is going to kill both of us if we're late."

Wally shrugged off the threat and Dick's eyebrows knitted together. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._

"Scoot over and switch to multiplayer," Dick ordered.

"What? Why?"

Dick planted himself on one of the beanbag chairs beside Wally. "Let's make a deal. If I can beat you at a one-on-one match, you have to do whatever I say for a week."

"And if I win?"

The ebony scoffed like the rich boy he was. "I'm afraid I'm not going to let you win, _babe_."

At that statement, Wally tossed a controller to the younger teen and saved his game. "If I win this round, _you_ have to do whatever I say for two weeks."

"Deal."

Unfortunately for Wally (who had yet to learn that he couldn't actually win against Dick), he had predictably lost against the ebony. The blue eyed teen grinned in triumph, dragged Wally away feel the screen and console and made him do all the chores around the house for a _month_.

**Beautiful**

Dick knows Wally is beautiful. Everything from top to bottom. He adored Wally's messy shock of bright red hair sitting on top of his head. His freckles dotting on his nose and those bright emerald-green eyes that pierced into his soul.

The acrobat loved Wally's optimism and overall goofiness. Dick loved his laid-back, jokester, flirty personality and the fact that Wally was a big softie (and a secret romantic!) The red-head had a big heart and gave affection as much as Dick craved for it. Even if Dick constantly teased him for the use of his corny pick-up lines, he was fond of them. Dick loved that Wally never failed to put a smile on his face and just brighten up his life. Wally was perfect in his eyes and that's all that mattered.

Wally knows Dick is beautiful. Everything from the inside-out, he was beautiful. His silky ebony hair that smelled like a pleasant mix of strawberry and mint. He loved those bright baby blue eyes that twinkled whenever he was happy and even after all those years, still possessed that spark of innocence. He loved everything from Dick's muscular legs to his perky butt.

But what he loved most about the ebony, was all on the inside. Dick was the living embodiment of the word 'charismatic' and a total social butterfly. Dick was a people-person at heart and one of the things Wally loved the most about him was that Dick never gave up on a person. He could see the good in every single human being and that amazed Wally to no extent. No matter how old the hero of Bludhaven has gotten, Wally wanted nothing more than to protect him from all the horrible evil lurking outside the door.

In the end, both of them strongly believe that the other is the most beautiful creature in this universe. And that there's nothing that anyone can say that'll change their minds.

**Books**

Dick loved to read, ever since he was a kid, one would find him devouring multiple books at once. Call him a literary polygamist if you will but he just liked reading. He loved the fresh scent of the book pages and the feeling of the paper on his fingers whenever he flipped a page. Dick didn't really care if they were hard-bound or not, it didn't matter, he just loved being transported into the universe within the book and the bonuses from reading the book itself.

Wally loved a good story, he liked the excitement and the thrill that came along with reading. It was fun and all but he was a _speedster_ for crying out loud! It took a lot of effort to get him to sit still and it took more effort to get him to concentrate on something for a long period of time. But that didn't mean he didn't like reading. In fact, his library app was stocked with his downloaded E-Books.

So maybe their...preferred ways of reading books didn't really have an affect on anything relevant whatsoever. But when Wally came home one day from work and saw _piles_ of books scattered around their apartment, let's just say that he's been trying (and failing) to get Dick into E-Books ever since.

**First Date**

Wally was near-vibrating in anxiousness while Dick was being his usual self. They were at the Manor right now and unfortunately for Wally, Dick insisted that they see Bruce before they left for their date. So now the red-head was having flashbacks when he had first faced the wrath of Bruce Wayne, sending shivers up his spine.

Bruce was once again, doing paperwork in his study. The door opened and revealed his oldest _son_ and his _boyfriend_ standing there, ready for their date.

"What's the matter, Dick?" The billionaire asked, looking up from his paperwork to see the teenage speedster..._vibrating_?

"Nothing's wrong, you worry too much. We're just here to say that we're leaving," the ebony shrugged.

The older man nodded, he was about to send a warning glare to Wally but Dick stopped him with his own stare at the last second. "Be careful. You have my number and Alfred's number on speed dial right?"

"Yes."

"What about your utility belt?"

"I'm wearing it," the teen drawled.

"In case something goes wrong, I'm sending Jason to take care of it. You remember where your emergency beacon is right? Also, be home by ten and not a second later. Understand?"

Dick pretended to pout. "You know me, Bruce. You don't have to be so paranoid."

"That's precisely why I worry."

With that, Dick took off with Wally. Walking to the car with Alfred driving them. The butler nodded and took them to their destination for tonight, a nice ice-cream parlor not too far from the Manor. Wally took Dick's hand in his and they sat in a comfortable silence. Though Wally swore that Alfred was silently threatening him that if he did something wrong to Dick, the consequences would be more than unpleasant.

When they reached the ice-cream parlor, the couple walked hand in hand to the entrance. The place was going for the whole cutesy look, the walls were painted a dandelion-yellow and the tables were all white and decorated with fake flowers. The whole place smelled like freshly-baked pretzels and chocolate.

They strolled to the counter and glanced at the menu, a cheery crew member behind the counter grinned pleasantly at them. "Hello! What would you two gentlemen like tonight?"

"We'll have the special ice-cream sundae, one Oreo milkshake and one Salted Caramel milkshake Wally said, wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulders.

The blonde typed their order in and grinned at them. "That'll be twenty-five dollars,"

**(_A__/N: I have no idea how much milkshakes and ice-cream sundaes cost in the U.S, please correct me if this is way too expensive or something.)_**

Like any oh-so-romantic couple, they decided to share their sundae, Dick even teasing Wally by telling him to open his mouth and feeding him one or two times. They played footsie under the table like the teenagers that they were and took sips from the other boy's milkshake for the fun of it.

When the left the ice-cream parlor, Alfred was already outside waiting for them. Dick was about to open the door but Wally zipped ahead of him, opening the door for Dick. "Let me do it, M'lady," he teased.

Dick stepped inside the car dramatically. "You're being quite the gentleman tonight."

Wally grinned from ear to ear. "You _are_ my date after all."

There hands laced together and Wally leaned in to kiss the other boy, Dick doing the same. Just as their mouths were centimeters apart, a cough stopped them. "Master Richard, I do not think Master Bruce will approve of you kissing Master Wallace on your first date," Alfred informed them from the driver's seat.

Dick pouted at the British man. "Oh come on Alfred! What Bruce doesn't know won't hurt him," he protested, Wally feeling brave enough to nod in agreement.

The old butler chuckled softly. "Indeed Master Richard. But I must remind you that Master Bruce _does_ have his ways of knowing things, and let's not forget Masters Jason, Tim and Damian wouldn't approve of this as well."

"Even you Alfred?" Dick asked exasperatedly.

"Yes Master Richard, as much as I support your relationship with Master Wallace, must know that I have my own protective side as well."

**Morning Jog**

It was no secret that Dick Grayson worked out-a lot. Of course he had to stay fit, not only was he Nightwing but he was an acrobat as well. He worked out almost everyday and he had one Hell of a stamina to go with it.

So it was only natural that he went on a morning jog daily. He wore a dark blue tank top with black bottoms and a pair of running shoes. He was about to go outside but Wally stopped him.

"Where are you going?" The ginger asked, his hair still a mess and his voice still husky from sleep.

"I'm gonna jog around. Wanna come?"

The ginger snickered. "I'm the fastest man alive. I can run around the world in minutes. My morning jogs are way different than yours, birdie."

Dick rolled his eyes at him. "You never go out for jogs at all. Plus, when you run at a normal pace, I always lap you."

Wally glared at him half-heartedly. "We'll see about that boy wonder," he said before zipping in a flash (no pun intended). Seconds later, he was dressed in his own workout clothes. "See what I mean, precious? As amazing as you are, you can't beat me at anything that involves speed."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Besides, I _did_ say I could beat you when you run at _normal_ speed. Assuming that you actually know how to run at normal speed."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Call it what you want."

So that's how Wally found himself jogging behind his boyfriend with an annoyed expression on his face. "Who am I kidding? I'll never beat you at anything!" He groaned, finally giving up and using his super speed to easily catch up with the acrobat.

Dick looked up at him and laughed. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Wally. With proper training and-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Wally had connected their lips together for a kiss. Dick would've rolled his eyes at this trick since Wally had been using it since they started dating but he couldn't bring himself to pull back.

Once he did pull back, he glared at Wally, smacking his head lightly. "What the Hell, Wally? You can't just kiss your way out of everything!"

Wally pulled his head back in laughter. "Forget what I said earlier, I may not be able to beat you at anything. But I can sure as Hell shut you up when the situation calls for it."

**Prompts were donated by Twilight Archangel. Keep the prompts/ideas for oneshots coming, everyone :) Prompts are open.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Even Psychopaths Have Love-Lives (Villain AU!)-Oneshot.**

**(A/N: This story takes place in Earth 3 where everything is mirrored, the heroes are the villains and vice versa. Since I couldn't find a lot of material on Earth 3 and the Crime Syndicate (Evil Justice League) I made most of the stuff up and may or may not have brought Earth-3 Dick back to life.)**

**(Warnings for talks of blood and gore. If you don't like then don't read.)**

"Hey beautiful, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" A familiar cocky voice said from behind him, making Dick snort into his beer. Without even turning around, Dick replied, "Who says I'm all alone?"

The red-head apparently took this as an invitation to sit next to the man on the stool beside him. "Don't give me that bullshit, I know you and Red Archer ended it a few days ago."

"How can we end something that never even existed? We're just fuck-buddies and that's all there is to it. He's busy right now and'll probably call me in a week for a quick fuck," Dick told Wally casually. "And don't call Roy that whenever we're in public. Don't you know anything about secret identities?"

"You're not a superhero, in fact we're the total opposites. If anyone overhears you talking just make sure to slice off their tongue so it's impossible for 'em to speak," the speedster suggested, signaling the bartender over to bring him a drink.

"That's boring, I've been doing that same old trick since I was nine. There just aren't a lot of exciting ways to torture anyone anymore," Dick sighed as if he had received the saddest news on the planet.

"Ever the sadist now aren't you?" Wally sneered. It was a well known fact that 'Owl Family' was fucking insane and the whole Syndicate (well minus Ultraman and Superwoman at least) avoided them unless absolutely necessary. Owlman was a madman all on his own, had complete control over the Court Of Owls themselves and even raised his own 'special' Talons. Dick being his first and obvious favorite.

The black haired man shrugged, looking down at his near empty glass and smirked viciously as a brown haired bartender came closer to them, handing Wally a glass of their strongest alcohol.

"Hey handsome," Dick virtually purred, leaning closer to the man over the counter-top.

The guy-Skylark as his name tag read, flushed a deep red and Wally was mentally contemplating whether to feel sorry for the poor guy or laugh at him. Probably the latter, some entertainment would be nice, and the pretty bird next to him always knew how to put on a show. "W-What can I do f-for you s-sir?" He stuttered out nervously, he was probably new to this job and had every intent to keep it. _He was broke college student for sure, _the speedster thought.

Dick continued putting on his seductive facade and bit on his lower lip seductively, his blue eyes clouding with malice and faux lust. The speedster often wondered how the Hell Dick could pull this off, the Talon was an incredible actor. "How's about you give me a few free drinks and _then_ I'll tell you what you can do for me."

The kid shook his head but Wally could see his resolve crumble bit by bit, Dick always had that effect on people. "I c-can't do that s-sir, I'll l-lose my...job that w-way," the brunet reasoned weakly. Dick grinned wickedly, _this was so much fun_. The blue eyed man leaned in even more, grabbing the teen's collar and pulling him closer to him. "Pretty please?" Dick whispered into the boy's ear.

The boy blushed even more before scurrying away, making Wally chuckle. "What I don't get about you is that you have more money than ninety-percent of the world can even imagine and yet you flirt to get free drinks. Care to explain, birdie?"

Dick set his drink down and looked at the other man straight in the eye. "Because it's fun and I enjoy doing it. Plus, you know how the old man gets whenever I spend his money on things.

The green eyed man raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Thomas Wayne Jr. a.k.a Owlman was the richest man in Gotham and spoiled all his kids, especially his oldest kid, rotten to the bone. "I didn't take O to be such a cheapskate."

"He isn't, he's just protective and doesn't want me to get drunk."

"Protective? That's the biggest understatement of the year. If anything, he's got you on a leash and chain, the guy's a total creep."

Dick glared at him lightly. "Let's not forget that 'the guy' will find out what you said about him and will not hesitate to kill you for that."

Wally raised his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry okay? I couldn't help it. I just didn't know you got cranky whenever someone insults your precious daddy."

"I don't call him that."

"I know, but maybe you should. You are little princess after all," the ginger joked.

"Oh shut up, you idiot. You still up for tonight?"

Wally glanced at him expectantly. "You mean going out on our usual or did you mean sex?"

Dick winked at him suggestively. "We can have both if that's what you want."

The other man only grinned at him. "Then I'll be sure to make both of those things worth your while."

**BREAKLINE**

Talon gave a long, calculated stare at his target, his full black skintight costume on, daggers at the ready and target as oblivious as ever. His goggles and mask hiding the satisfied smirk on his face. Talon's thoughts were interrupted by an unmistakable swoosh, a gold colored blur and a gust of wind.

"I see you're here early, pretty bird," Quick stated the obvious looking down at their victim for tonight, Gotham City Mayor Aubrey James who was yelling into the telephone furiously, his raspy voice echoing throughout the room. Talon and Quick were staring down at him from the tinted glass ceiling in the man's office.

"I'm not early, I arrived here just on time. _You,_ on the other hand are late," Talon corrected, his grip on the knife tightening and his eyes lighting up with excitement. "Let's kill him...you can make it messy if you like. I wanna see this on the front of the newspaper tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning? Don't you think the police or the heroes'll try to keep this in the dark until they figure out who killed him?"

Talon scoffed at the notion, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Even if he had been doing this for _years_, he never got tired of all of it. As a child, he would've never thought that killing would be so fun but ever since Thomas had taken him in, just the thought of blood spilling was enough to make him giggle.

Call him a psychopath, murderer, blood-lusting lunatic if you will, Talon didn't really care. He was no anti-hero that killed for a reason, he wasn't even a 'supervillain' like most of the people in the Crime Syndicate. He just found killing people to be fun, that's all there was to it. "I don't see your point, Quick. Even if they did find out that it was us who killed him, it's not like they can hurt us, let alone catch us."

Talon didn't wait for Quick's reply and slipped into the shadows, making Quick roll his eyes. "Stupid Owls," the speedster muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Talon's voice came in on his comm (which Quick totally forgot was there in the first place). "It's showtime."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally's eyes grew wide when the ebony slammed the daily newspaper down on the table, an 'I-told-you-so' smirk on his face as he did so. The red-head's eyes trailed over the front-page where a black and white photograph of the mayor's dead body slumped over his blood-covered desk. Hell, they couldn't even tell if it was actually the mayor of it weren't for the shredded, blood-stained suit. The whole office looked as if a hurricane decided to drop by (well, maybe one did drop by courtesy of Wally) and crimson red liquid was splattered all over the walls, floor and even the glass chandelier on the ceiling.

The caption on the paper itself read: **'Mayor of Gotham Found Dead, No Evidence or Suspects Found, GCPD Baffled!' **in big bold letters and in the corner of the photograph, Wally could spot the window he broke in order to get in because unlike Dick, he wasn't a goddamn ninja that could slip in totally unnoticed.

"Good job with the painting," Dick complimented him. "Didn't know you were the artistic type."

"You should know by now that red's my favorite color and what kind of date would I be if I couldn't paint you a pretty picture?"

"You considered that a date? That's kinda cheap if you ask me."

"But it was romantic, wasn't it?"

"Ah yes, using blood as paint on the walls was oh so romantic," Dick commented dryly, sitting down on the table (yes, the table, not the chair). "I wanted something a bit less cliché but I suppose it'll have to do for now."

"Not my fault you have really high standards," the green eyed man huffed. "But I did cut him open for you, that's somethin'."

Dick thought about it for a moment, placing his finger on his chin. "True, and you did keep your promise about making both _activities_ last night fun."

The statement made a proud grin stretch across Wally's face. "Which one did'ya find more fun?"

"Probably the latter, you surprised me by vibrating like that, you know."

"I try, but you have such a beautiful body, who _wouldn't_ tap that?"

The ebony laughed, "You'd be surprised. Not a lot of folks like to get it on with a psychopath."

Wally nodded, suddenly getting a lap-full of Dick Grayson, his hand traveling down to the small of Dick's back. "So needy, pretty bird. I didn't know that you liked me that much, if I had, I would've fucked you extra hard last night."

Dick responded by placing Wally's free hand on his his perfect behind, the red-head squeezing it slowly, enjoying Dick's moans as he did so. The red-head kissed Dick from his exposed collarbone and trailed over to his neck, one of Wally's favorite places on Dick's body.

"You better cancel that thing you were supposed to having with Roy next week," Wally said against Dick's neck, nipping at the flesh softly.

"I thought you didn't do boyfriends, Quick," Dick teased.

"You're an exception, pretty bird."

**I wrote this one-shot after watching 'Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths' earlier and I couldn't help but insert Dick and Wally into the Earth 3 universe since I totally love the whole concept. PROMPTS ARE OPEN :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trouble at Titans Tower**

**(A/N: The Titans have no idea who Kid Flash is (yes, even Beast Boy) so let's just pretend that the whole Garfield thing in the YJ cartoon never happened.)**

Robin sighed as he scribbled his signature on yet another damage report. The amount of paperwork he had to fill out was maddening and his hand twitched for his birdarang. He wanted nothing more than to hit something and tear it to bits but taking breaks would only lengthen the process of finishing all this work.

He rested his chin in his hand, dropping the black sign pen he had been holding for the past five hours on the table. The fatigue he had been experiencing was driving him utterly insane. Robin supposed that it was partly his fault, his teammates had _insisted_ that he take a break at least once in a while but he simply couldn't. There was a lot of work to be done and it was pretty fucking obvious that he was the only one who could actually do it.

His mind drifted to thoughts of Wally and he let a small grin appear on his face. Ever since 'the team' (some people called them 'Young Justice' even if they never really had an official name for some reason) separated, it was clear that he had changed. He spiked his hair up, didn't joke around anymore and wore his cold work crazy facade which was the polar opposite of his true self. But the Titans...they didn't know about his true self, they knew him as Robin, the strong, fearless leader. They didn't know about his history with Batman, his past, or even his name. Raven may have some clues since _did_ have to enter his mind once but other than a few hints, the girl didn't know a lot about his past.

Robin massaged his temples, picked up the pen and continued filling out the endless piles of paperwork.

Meanwhile, Wally West A.K.A Kid Flash was zipping around Titans Tower without a care in the world. He had meant to surprise a certain little bird he hadn't seen in a while but he couldn't find said bird so here he was, running around the tower and checking every nook and cranny to find him.

He was running his seventeenth lap around the tower when something caught his eye. He stopped in the middle of the Titans' massive kitchen and set his green eyes directly on the giant fridge in front of him. The more he thought about it, he was _starving_. Running _did_ take up a lot of his energy. "I don't think Rob would mind, if I get a snack or two. I _am_ his boyfriend after all," he shrugged to himself.

**BREAKLINE**

The Titans were beat, when they walked into the tower, they had just stopped the Hive 5 (once again) from robbing a museum but apparently, what was supposed to be a simple mission, had resulted in an all-out brawl. It was even harder because they had went without Robin (though it was partially their fault since they had insisted that they could handle it all on their own, their leader was hesitant, but he let them go in the end.)

"Friends, let us celebrate our victory against the Hive 5 with a feast coming from my home planet!" Starfire exclaimed as joyous as ever.

Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other nervously and gulped. Whenever Starfire decided to cook, her 'food' was always either moving or the color purple. It sent a shudder up Beast Boy's spine just thinking about the last time Starfire made something for them. "That r-really won't be n-necessary, Star. But thanks f-for the offer," Cyborg reasoned out slowly.

She tilted her head to the side in thought. "In that case, friend Cyborg, would you care to join me in drinking that wonderful 'mustard' as friend Robin called it?"

Beast Boy made a gagging noise and just when Cyborg was about to say something, the loud sounds of plastic wrappers crunching filled the room and made the teenagers freeze. "What was that?" Beast Boy queried.

"It's coming from the kitchen," Raven told them, walking forward, when she didn't hear footsteps behind her she turned around. "Well?" She asked impatiently.

"You want us to go in there?" Beast Boy yelped. "There could be a ghost in there or something!"

Cyborg looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "You're a green shapeshifter, on a team with a cyborg, a demon, an alien princess, Batman's ex-sidekick and we just stopped an alien invasion two weeks ago. How're you scared of ghosts?"

Then out of nowhere, a red and yellow blur appeared and their hero instincts kicked in. "There's an intruder!" Beast Boy yelled.

"TITANS, GO!" Cyborg cried in place of Robin seeing as their leader was nowhere to be seen."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven spoke her usual incantation, dark magic forming a shield around the room to prevent vast destruction and to keep the tower from falling in on them completely.

Starfire held out her hands and green blasts came out from them. Cyborg on the other hand, used his canon blasts but only succeed in hitting the kitchen counters.

Beast Boy transformed into a green cheetah in an attempt to capture the streak but when your opponent had the powers to go as fast as the speed of light, Beast Boy's attempts proved useless.

After a while, the Titans were trying (and miserably failing) to get a hit at the speedster. "We just can't get a good hit on him! Or hit him at all for that matter!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The blur suddenly stopped and in its place stood a teenage boy about their age. His uniform was bright yellow and he had red goggles over his face. His hair was a bright red color, his arms were crossed and he wore a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unison.

The boy didn't answer and instead ran circles around the other teenagers using his superspeed. By now, Starfire was shooting at him blindly while Raven was trying to catch him with a dark binding-like spell.

They were all so caught up in their battle they didn't even notice Robin leaning on the doorframe as if his friends weren't duking it out with a yellow and red tornado. "What're you doing here, KF?"

"Robin, you know this guy?!" Cyborg yelled over the sounds o

Robin didn't answer his teammate's question and walked over to the boy speedster, crossing his arms over his chest. Said speedster zipped right next to the boy-wonder and wrapped his arm around the black haired teen's waist, surprisingly enough, Robin didn't protest of back away in horror like the Titans had expected. "Hey beautiful, I just in the middle of getting to know your friends, they're pretty good guys if you ask me."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask but couldn't help but smile at the ginger he hadn't seen in months. His boyfriend was helping his uncle patrol both Central and Keystone and he leading the Titans. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"Aw come on, babe! Aren't you happy to see me here?" Wally whined.

"Not when you're attacking my teammates."

"Hey, they attacked me first," Wally pointed out, making Robin glare at the four teenagers. "You attacked someone without even knowing who they were and their intentions?"

"Well he was an intruder and we-" Cyborg replied, but was cut short by a raise of a hand from Robin.

"Sorry destroying your kitchen," Wally confessed sheepishly. "You can call me Kid Flash," he grinned.

Starfire beamed like she wasn't shooting lasers at him just a few minutes ago. "Glorious! Any friend of Friend Robin is our friend as well!"

"If you say so, beautiful," Wally said flirtatiously, earning a slap on the back of his head coming from Robin. "Sorry babe," he apologized to the frowning teenager.

Wally then turned to the Titans who were still staring at the two of them in awe. "Nice to meet you all, even if we got off at the wrong foot at first."

"So I take it you know Robin?" Asked Cyborg.

"Obviously," Robin replied. "He's my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Beast Boy squawked. "Dude, I didn't even know you were into dudes."

"He's just full of surprises now isn't he?" Wally mused. "When he first told me who he was, I couldn't believe it. Same when he took off his mask."

"Wait a second, you know Robin's secret identity?" Beast Boy asked in pure amazement.

Wally scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, because we don't?" Cyborg spoke up. "We're just surprised that you know, we thought that only Batman knew who he was."

Wally shrugged nonchalantly **(A/N: yes I put that there on purpose).** "You'd be surprised that many people know."

Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped to the ground while even Raven looked surprised. Starfire just looked confused. "Friend Kid Flash, whatever do you mean?"

"He means that he knows Robin's real name. He probably knows who Batman is too," Raven supplied simply.

"YOU KNOW WHO BATMAN IS?" Beast Boy shouted in astonishment.

Everyone in the group gave him a look and the green skinned boy covered his mouth with his hand.

"Well...yeah I know who Batman is, Robin's brothers tried to kill me on more than one occasion so how could I forget?"

"I didn't take Batman to be the family-type," Raven commented dryly.

"Neither did I, but a lot of people know his identity too," Wally mused. "Come to think of it, loads of folks know who you are, Rob."

The ebony rolled his eyes once more. "It's not entirely my fault, you know."

"Hey I'm sorry for telling him, okay?"

"So you've said sixty-two times before."

"But if you think about it, Roy deserved to know, right?"

"Well I was about to tell him myself but you had to open your big mouth."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"That's the sixty-third time you've said so."

"I don't mean to interrupt your lover's spat, but would you two continue this another time?" Raven cut them off.

The two boys peered at her and Robin let out a deep breathe he didn't realize he had been holding. "Kid Flash and I have been dating for three years."

Raven cocked up an eyebrow. "Three years already?"

"That's pretty impressive considering we've never seen you leave the tower unless there's something going on in the city," Cyborg added, looking directly at Robin.

"So is there anyone else who knows who you are?" Beast Boy queried, still amazed that someone _knew_ who Robin was under that mask.

"Batman and most of his allies, half of the Justice League and Speedy," the speedster listed off.

"Speedy as in the member of the Titans East?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, could we possibly drop the subject now?" Robin asked. "Batman's gonna have a field-day when he finds out about this."

"So," Wally started, breaking the brief awkward silence. "Wanna watch a movie or something? I've heard you guys have a pretty decent flat-screen TV."

**BREAKLINE**

Beast Boy was munching on potato chips loudly on the couch beside Raven while Starfire was practically hypnotized with the scene right in front of her. Cyborg was sitting on one of the arm-chairs and watching the movie with interest as well.

The Titans realized that Kid Flash's presence in the tower gave them glimpses of how Robin was _really_ like. Apparently, Robin could actually pull off a prank or two and his laugh-no his cackle was frighteningly cool, or at least that's what Beast Boy said.

Speaking of Robin, Kid Flash had somehow convinced him to let loose (Raven suspected it had something to do with A LOT of kissing) for once and he was dressed in a dark red hoodie with a black shirt under. He wore tight black skinny jeans along with a pair of high-cut red converse to go along with it. What surprised the Titans the most was that Robin's usually spiked up hair was now hanging down right front of his face and instead of his mask, he wore black sunglasses on his face.

None of the Titans chose to comment on it though, they had never seen their leader like this and they weren't about to let an opportunity for Robin to let loose go to waste like that. Right now, Robin was sitting on the speedster's lap and they were kissing casually without a care in the world whilst a movie was playing on the Titans' flat screen.

"I love you too, birdie," Wally whispered back. With that, Wally took the ebony's jaw in his hand gently and and leaned into a sweet, passionate kiss. Not even noticing that the other four teenagers in the room had gone up to give the couple their much needed privacy.

**This oneshot idea was requested by DoorOfJustice. Prompt box is open!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nighttime Troubles: Oneshot**

**(A/N: Warnings for bed-wetting and slightly triggering nightmares. Don't read it if it's not your cup of tea. Also, I couldn't find a decent Romani translator so I used Romanian instead, please don't kill me for this.)****  
**

_SNAP!_

_ Two figures were plummeting down to the ground at a speed he couldn't even comprehend. He was frozen in complete horror and when the second snap was heard, the sound of bones breaking on impact, he started to bawl._

_ "Mami, Tati!" He yelled, not that it mattered though. The sounds of the crowds screaming and gasping in horror filled his ringing ears._

_Blood. His parents were lying in a pile of their own blood. _

_ "Nu poţi fi mort! Vă rugăm să nu lăsaţi-mă! Tu nu poate muri!"_ **_You can't be dead! Please don't leave me! You can't die!_**

_The scene flashed right in front of his eyes. This time it wasn't only his parents, it was everyone he ever cared about._

_ Bruce._

_ Barbara._

_ The Team._

_ Jason._

_ Tim._

_ Damian._

_ **Wally**._

He woke from the horrifying nightmare. Dick screamed loudly as if he too, were falling to the ground. He was drenched in his own cold sweat, his hair was clinging to his forehead and tears, both fresh and dried up stained his face. His eyes stung and his breathing was hitched.

But when Dick felt a wet patch on the bed and on his crotch area, his eyes widened. He hadn't wet the bed since he was thirteen! Sure he had bedwetting problems back when he was around four or five but he had grown out of it, _or so he thought he had._

Wally, who had been doing some last-minute homework while Dick had been asleep bolted from his seat as soon as he heard the scream coming from their shared-bedroom in their apartment. He burst the door open to see a heartbreaking sight.

His boyfriend had his face in his hands and tears were streaming down his face. The damp patch on the bed was the last thing he was worried about as he rushed over to comfort the sobbing teenager.

He didn't even need an explanation when Dick threw himself into Wally's arms and upon instinct, Wally comforted him to the best of his ability. Repeating words like 'it's okay' and 'it's gonna be alright' like a mantra. Once he was sure that the ebony's sobs died down a little, he took action.

"C'mon, let's clean you up, baby," Wally urged as gently as possible. After receiving a shake of the head coming from Dick, he leaned down closer to him. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"What's wrong?" Dick managed to croak out. "Wally, I just had a nightmare and wet the bed. I'm eighteen years old for crying out loud."

Wally bit his bottom lip in worry and without a word, used his super-speed to collect a new t-shirt, a gray hoodie and a fresh pair of boxers from his own closet.

Dick stared at him as the speedster handed him his change of clothes and lead him to the bathroom."Want me to help you out?" Wally offered, making Dick blush a rosy-pink. "Come on, it's not like you have anything I haven't seen before."

Saying that was a mistake on Wally's part since the eighteen year old blushed even more and shied away from his boyfriend. "Okay, you can go," Wally said.

Dick nodded and Wally handed Dick a pair of boxers and one of the speedster's own t-shirts. He only had to wait for a few minutes until he heard a 'click' and Dick emerged from the bathroom, his gaze locked on the ground whilst playing with the hem of Wally's slightly oversized hoodie.

Wally took a hold of Dick's sleeve-covered hand and smiled softly at him. "We can stay at the guest-bedroom tonight," Wally said.

The blue-eyes boy nodded and followed his boyfriend to the guest-room, making sure to close the door behind him. Dick sat on the often unused bed uncomfortably, still toying with the end of his (Wally's) hoodie.

The older man sat down beside him and had a worried expression on his face. Dick almost never broke-down like that even in front of him. Hell, Dick hardly ever _cried, _let alone sob."Wanna talk about it?" The red-head asked.

"They fell," was the reply. "My parents...they fell...over and over again. It w-wasn't j-just them this t-time. It w-was..." His words then became a blubbering mess of both Romani and English at the same time and his already-red eyes were welling up with fresh tears.

Wally pulled Dick to his lap, facing him and Dick took it upon himself to wrap his legs around Wally's waist.

"You okay, baby?" Wally asked, wiping some of the tears from his boyfriend's eyes with the pad of his thumb.

Dick didn't reply and leaned forward to bury his face into the crook of Wally's neck, the ginger rubbing his back comfortingly in return. "Want me to sing you a lullaby, sweetheart?"

The acrobat mumbled something incomprehensible under his breath followed by a light smack on Wally's arm. "No need to be so fussy. I was only kidding, cutie."

He received a few cries on the other end and Wally sighed, feeling the teenager press even closer to him. They stayed in that position for a while longer until Dick's muffled cries turned down into hiccups. Though Wally noticed that his eyes were still red and were glassy with tears. "I could make you some warm milk if you want."

A shake of the head. Okay. "What about some food? There's some leftover cake in the fridge if you want some. I'll even feed you if you like."

Another head shake. "We could get your favorite plushie that you like, the elephant-Peanut was it? I'll just zip to the Manor and get him for you. I'll even get the rest of your stuff while I'm at it."

"The elephant's name is Zitka, and she's a girl. And don't you dare leave me," Dick muttered into Wally's shoulder, making the man chuckle softly.

"I could carry you there, you know?"

Some of Dick's tears continued to flow and dampen the fabric of Wally's shirt as the man hushed him as gently as possible. "Quit babying me."

"Well if you want me to go..." He couldn't get to finish his sentence because Dick was clinging onto him like a koala and was shaking his head frantically.

"Don't leave," Dick said in a way that made Wally's heart sink to his stomach. He hadn't heard Dick speak to him like that in years. Wally mentally slapped himself for being so dense, whenever Dick had a nightmare (especially days near his parents' death anniversary) he would let all those walls he had built, crash and burn and just let the dam of tears flow. "Stay with me, Wally."

Wally obeyed and started to whisper sweet nonsense into his ear and continued to rub his back. They had stayed in this position for God knows how long and when Wally looked down to see Dick sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile.

He shifted his position on the bed to get more comfortable, he felt Dick's grip on his shirt tighten. "Relax, babe. I'm not going anywhere," Wally reassured, lying down on the mattress with his arms still wrapped around the ebony.

Dick rested his head on Wally's chest while Wally moved his hand to run his fingers through the younger one's hair. The eighteen year old found the gesture to be comforting and practically melted into the touch.

Wally continued with the gesture until he heard Dick's breathing change. He looked down once more to see the ebony-haired Angel fast asleep. Pressing a soft kiss to the younger man's lips, he snuggled closer to Dick to get more comfortable. His history paper could wait, this _right here_ and right now was all he could ever ask for.

"Sweet dreams, baby bird."

**This idea for a very very cute and fluffy prompt was requested by Twilight Archangel. My prompt box is currently open!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cosplaying (Part 2)**

"Holy shit."

"Is this even real?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm looking at right now."

"He looks so cute!"

"How on Earth did you get him to pose like that for you, Wally?"

The exclamations went on and on and Wally couldn't help but snicker, he swiped his phone to the right to show them even more pictures.

"This one's one of my favorites," Wally said casually, exhibiting the picture as if it were a masterpiece (well in Wally's eyes, it really was).

The picture showed a certain ebony-haired acrobat dressed in a white button-up blouse with a black neck tie on top. His hair was straightened and his bangs were covering his left eye completely. He wore white thigh-high garter socks with black bows on them along with a pair of black high-cut converse (Since Dick had downright _refused_ to wear anything close to doll-shoes much to Wally's disappointment.) There was a white headband with a bow on his head, sitting on top of Dick's black hair like a crown. To top it all off, he was wearing a black mini-skirt with a lacy trim that ended at mid-thigh.

From the corner of his eye, Wally could see that Roy looked like he was going to have a field-day while Kaldur was standing right next to him and Conner was awkwardly patting his shoulder in 'comfort'.

"Well I certainly like what I'm seeing," Babs chuckled, earning sounds of agreement from the females of the group.

"That skirt's a _little_ too short to be considered appropriate, not that I'm complaining," Karen giggled.

"Guys! This is my brother you're talking about here!" Tim wailed, shielding his masked eyes with his hands, not wanting to see his older brother dressed like some sort of dancer at a club.

"Awww don't be such a spoilsport, Robin. Out of all the people I expected to enjoy this, you were at the top of the list," Babs snickered. "Same with Hood, he would kill to see these right now."

"Where can I get some copies of these?" Cassie asked Wally.

"Hopefully somewhere where no one else can see them," Tim muttered under his breath.

The girls ignored him and continued to gush over Nightwing, this went on for a while and Wally laughed his ass off at the rest of the team's reactions were either looking away and blushing or requesting for their own copies.

Then out of nowhere, an _awfully_ familiar cough was heard from the corner of the room.

Everything went to play in slow motion when

Wally spun around to see Nightwing with his face twisted in a frown and his arms crossed over his chest.

The ebony looked normal on the outside but Wally could see that he was giving him a deadly glare that'd make even Batman jealous. The acrobat strode towards Wally and the speedster gulped nervously. _He was fucked._

"Oh hey, babe," Wally tried not to stutter. "WhatareyoudoinghereIthoughtyouwereattheBatcavewithBatman?"

"It's been taken care off," Nightwing replied through gritted teeth. "May I ask what exactly is going on?" He said in a _'you-better-not-fuck-with-me-or-else-your-ass-is-fried' _tone_._

Barbara didn't even try to hold in her laughter at Wally's dismay. "You know, I never thought you would look good in black and white," she shrugged. "Looks like I thought wrong."

The first Robin ignored her and turned to Wally. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Well it's actually a long story," Wally said as a drop of his own sweat fell.

"I've got time."

"Well, did I tell you how great you look today, beautiful?" The freckled man blurted out as a last attempt to butter-up and make this a lot less painful.

"Flattery will get you nowhere this time around, _Flash_," Nightwing said, his voice possessing that same dangerous edge.

In a split second and a red blur, the spot where Wally was standing was replaced by a gust of wind. Nightwing sighed, knowing that it would take a while to lure the speedster back to him. Already thinking of a plan in mind, he turned to the rest of the team. "If any of you say a single word about this even once..." He let the threat go on, not really caring what his teammates had envisioned in their heads. Surprisingly, his half-threat had worked and they went silent.

He then turned around on his heel and stalked out of the Cave to find Wally, already having the perfect punishment in mind. What was the punishment you ask? Let's just say that Wally swore never to do something like that to his boyfriend ever again.

**Sibling Rivalry (Part 3)**

Internally, Wally was strongly feeling an emotion between panic and fear. Panic because his fiancé would somehow find a way to put the blame on him and make him feel totally guilty for something that wasn't even remotely his fault. Fear because even if he did get out of this situation, he'd be a dead man. So the whole thing was a lose-lose situation.

He suppressed a groan and a face-palm when Jason (once again) smacked the back of Damian's head roughly while Damian growled at him in return and threatened to maim him and make it as painful as possible. In any other situation, Wally would've grinned knowingly at Dick in an 'I-told-you-so' manner but now, he was already skating on very very very thin ice.

So that's why he did his absolute best to tune out the three of his fiancé'/soon to be husband's three best men (yes, they actually had the three of them do it to prevent World War 3 from occurring). Throughout the whole wedding, the three Robins have been arguing non-stop and no matter how many times people shushed them, it only made the problem worse. From his seat at the front row, Bruce was using his bat-glare on them but even he had no luck in keeping them quiet, and _that_ was saying something.

He tuned them out as he got lost in his soon-to-be-husband's deep blue eyes. The pastor signaled for them to say their vows and Dick took it away.

"There are approximately 1,025,109.8 words in the English language, not including the ones I used to make up when I was thirteen," he started, earning a few chuckles from the audience. "And yet I can't seem to string the right collection of words together to say how much I love you."

"You, Wally West, have changed my life for the better. I could stand here and blurt out every single little thing I love about you but unfortunately, we don't really have enough time for all of that. I could talk about you and what I would do for you for endless hours so that's why I find it virtually impossible to summarize it all in just a few paragraphs. But I'll tell you this; whenever you need me, I'll be there for you because up until you told me that you loved me, I didn't believe in forever, you proved me wrong."

"You annoy me a lot. I never thought it would be possible but I would do anything to spend every single irritating minute of the rest of my life with you."

His vows melted every heart in the crowd and the pastor gestured for Wally to start with his own.

"I actually prepared a poem for this," Wally announced, making his Uncle Barry chuckle from his seat at the front row next to his Aunt Iris. "Here it goes."

_ "I'll be your flashlight in the darkness,_

_ The match to spark the fire in your eyes,_

_ I swear on my life that I'll stand by your side,_

_ In happiness or in agony, until the day I die._

_ I'll be your strength when you feel weak,_

_The hand that'll wipe all your tears away,_

_You'll be my sword and I'll be your shield _

_You'll be the needle to my thread, the key to my lock._

_ I'll be your wings that'll put your heart in the clouds,_

_ And you'll be the anchor to keep my feet on the ground, _

_ I promise that I'll always be there by your side,_

_ Even when birds go flying at the speed of sound."_

The red-head's words didn't leave a single dry eye in the crowd. "My little nephew's all grown-up," Iris said to Barry, who couldn't keep the proud grin off of his face. Even Bruce-I-don't-smile-so-don't-waste-your-breath-Wayne let out a rare genuine smile.

"I didn't take Wally to be the poetic type," Tim mused. "So Dick likes creative poetry."

"Cute, but a little corny if you ask me," Jason remarked.

"Richard has put a lot of effort into making this wedding as beautiful as humanly possible and I will not allow you two buffoons ruin it for him, even if it means staining this designer-suit with your own blood," Damian threatened.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Satan spawn," Jason retorted.

"I don't make promises, Todd. Those are beneath me and my pride."

"Oh yeah and what would you do if Dick asked you to make a promise? I don't suppose you're gonna break his heart, now won't you?" Jason barked, earning a few glares from some of the members of the crowd.

"-Tch- I wouldn't do such a barbaric thing. This is Grayson we are talking about here, I wouldn't dare do such an action."

"After this wedding, Dick is going to be Richard John Grayson-West, you know," Tim reminded his 'brother.'

"-Tch- Don't act like you're alright with all of this, you two," Damian snapped. "You want Grayson all to yourself."

It was Jason's turn to sneer. "That's rich coming from someone who called him his own 'property'."

Damian's expression shifted to his usual scowl he had been wearing since he was a child. "Don't act like you haven't done anything wrong, Todd. You and Drake planted hidden cameras in his bedroom and kept them there for months until Pennyworth noticed them."

"Put a sock in it, demon-brat. If anyone's got a chance with him after all of this, it's me," The oldest of the three boasted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jason~"Tim said in a mocking sing-song voice. "Those two are practically making-out as we speak. See for yourself if you don't believe me."

Sure enough, Dick and Wally's lips were connected in a kiss, their tongues slipping into each other's mouths but not tough enough to be considered making-out.

Jason and Damian visibly fumed whilst Tim just looked deflated. The oldest of the three clenched his fists and did his absolute _best_ not to pull out the knife he kept hidden in his pocket. Damian had beat him to the punch and already had a sharp blade in his right hand.

"What are you two doing?" Tim whisper-yelled. "Are you _trying_ to get all our identities exposed?! I know this is a private event but it's still so terribly risky!"

"Don't get your tights in a knot, Replacement," Jason hissed. "Why don't you just go back to sticking your head up your ass like you always do?"

"What the Hell, Jason?"

"When I'm finished with both of you..."

"Go screw yourselves."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that's a blatant lie."

"Oh shut up, Drake. We all know who the wimpiest of the Robins are so there is no need to make yourself look more of an idiot than you already are."

"The spawn's got a point there."

"I hate you both."

"Go get hit by a crowbar, Todd. It'd make everyone, especially my life ten times easier."

"Why you little..."

"Can't think of a good comeback?"

"Stop this useless squabbling, he's mine."

"MINE!"

"_MINE!"_

** "MINE!"**

And so, throughout the rest of the reception, the three Robins argued, brawled, growled, threatened, hit, yelled, scratched, whatever. If it were at a regular party, Bruce would've told them off. But the billionaire didn't have the heart to do such thing at his oldest son's wedding so he let it slide for now.

Meanwhile, the newly-wedded couple were sitting close to each other at the main table, conversing happily with each other and taking a few sips of the thousand dollar wine Bruce bought as one of their many wedding gifts.

"So, Jason, Tim and Damian..." Wally began nervously, anxiously waiting for Dick to do something...anything.

What he didn't expect was an amused chuckle coming from his new husband. "I wouldn't have expected less from them. In fact, I couldn't have imagined this wedding without them."

Wally hummed in reply and placed his hand on the other man's knee. "Enough about them. Let's talk about what we'll do after this reception, birdie," he told him suggestively.

"Not in front of Bruce we're not," Dick replied before his lips twisted into a smirk. "And we wouldn't want to ruin the surprises, right?"

Wally tossed him back the exact same smirk. "You have a point there, babe. But how do you plan to escape from your not-so-little-anymore-little-brothers' grasps after all of this?"

"They'll be too busy fighting each other to notice."

"Agreed," Wally smiled before leaning closer to the blue-eyed man for a sweet, tender and loving kiss.

**This collection was basically continuation parts to past-prompts and I had a blast writing them.****Prompts are closed for now.**

** (Also, I was thinking about tossing in a continuation to 'Playground' but it'd be too long to be considered a prompt so I'll probably post it later on as a oneshot.)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oneshot: The Demon and The Angel**

"I'm bored," the red haired demon complained. "Can't we do something fun?"

"Our ideas of 'fun' are quite the polar opposites," the blue eyed Angel hummed. "But is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" The demon grinned, showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth. "Even though you know I'm a demon, you're still nice to me. Isn't that cute?"

"It's not in my nature to be rude to people," Dick replied simply, his fingers twisting and twirling branches and rosebuds for a flower-crown he had been working on."

"You've got a lot of spunk for an Angel," Wally said with a smirk. "I think it's kinda hot."

Dick shrugged. "I try. But if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, my little Robin. We should go and have some fun," Wally winked, placing his hand in a not-so-subtle manner on the angel's knee.

"Why do you call me that?" Dick tilted his head to the side innocently. "No one's ever called me that before."

"That's because you remind me of a little songbird, you're so tiny but full of life and energy."

Dick blinked at him, pretty baby blue eyes flickering with surprise and slight confusion. "Thank you."

"Always glad to be of service, my little bird. I would like to take you on a date, if that won't be too much of a problem of course," he offered, saying the last part with a smirk.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," the Angel responded.

This time, Wally's smile was dazzling and a sweet grin and less like a Cheshire-cat like grin. "Good."

**BREAKLINE**

They had disguised themselves a humans since Wally had wanted their 'date' to be on Earth. The little Angel was hesitant at first but once he was convinced that Wally wouldn't try anything bad, he agreed.

"You have to promise be that you'll behave," Dick said, walking alongside Wally with his hands in his pockets.

"Ouch, I'm hurt. Do you really think I'm some sort of monster out to kill you?" Wally asked, feigning hurt and offense.

The Angel's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I didn't meant to."

Wally was satisfied at the expected reaction, he didn't think anything less coming from a sweet, innocent Angel. "It's all good, hot-stuff."

Dick chewed on his bottom lip and looked at him unsurely. "Oh, okay."

"How's about we go buy some ice-cream and then take a walk around the park?" Wally offered. "I've heard the humans have all kinds of different flavors of ice-cream now. Stuff like chocolate chip cookie dough, cotton candy and something called 'Nutella and peanut butter'.Weird, right?"

Dick giggled, yes he fucking giggled and nodded his head. "That sounds like so much fun, Wally."

They found a place called 'Arctic's Best Ice Cream' only to find that there was a long-ass line right in front of them. Dick being the Angel that he was, didn't seem to mind and stood patiently in line. Wally made a face and tapped his foot intolerantly on the black and white tiled floor.

The red-head eventually got bored waiting in line and smirked when a devious plan popped into his head. A little girl, around six or seven was sitting at a nearby stool with her mother who was chatting away at her phone. Seeing as the mother was distracted, Wally put on his best 'scary face' that he had perfected from centuries of being a demon from Hell and growled lowly, focusing his glare on the child.

It only took matter of seconds for the brown-haired child to notice this and she screamed loudly, dropping her strawberry flavored ice cream and waffle cone to the floor with a '_splat_'. She then began to cry, fat tears rolling down her face and sobbing, gaining the attention of everyone in the whole restaurant. Her mother shut her phone off and proceeded to comfort the girl, rubbing circles around her back. The brunette then pointed her finger accusingly at Wally who had turned back into his regular casual demeanor and even had the audacity to whistle to a little tune.

"What did you do that for?" Dick asked, turning back to Wally with his voice barely above a whisper and two ice-cream cones in his hands. "I thought we had a promise."

Wally raised his hands up in defense. "I was just playing around, darling. Surely, you can't blame me for that."

"You didn't have to scare a child to have your 'fun'," Dick says condescendingly. "But just don't do it again."

"Of course not, my little Robin."

**BREAKLINE**

"What should we do next?" The blue eyed Angel asked. "And whatever you're thinking, this shouldn't involve tricking, manipulating or hurting people. You know that I simply can't do that, Wally."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry for what I did earlier, but I'm a demon, what do you expect?"

"You promised."

"Newsflash, demons don't make promises, we make deals. It's a fact of life, bumblebee."

"But can you at least try to behave better?" Dick asked, flashing his irresistible blue eyes at Wally and unintentionally making the demon feel a _tad_ guilty about what he did.

So they took a walk around and so far, Wally had managed not to A.) Set something on fire for the fun of it. B.) Scare even _more_ little children like the adult-demon that he was. C.) Scare the living shit out of teenagers or adults since they were far more entertaining than scaring diaper-wetting sprats. And D.) destroy everything in his path and just fuck up shit in a blink of an eye because that's just what he did the best.

It was absolute torture not being able to do anything he wanted due to Dick being around but he restrained himself. It'll all be worth it afterwards, it was for his little Robin, of course. Yes, the little songbird was a special case and Wally had grown quite fond of his presence...even if he was an Angel.

Wait-Oh shit. Dick was getting to him and it's only been one freaking date.

Goddamnit, what kind of demon would he be if he couldn't resist an Angel? A shitty one, that's what. And Wally wasn't about to let that happen, nope not in a million years. His pride mattered to him too much for that to happen.

**BREAKLINE**

"Aww come on, please? Just this once?" Wally whined, looking at a teenage boy who had a can of spray-paint in his hand. It wasn't that big of a challenge to tempt youths, especially the teenagers so Wally usually didn't find humans like this entertaining at all. But he could take what he could get, especially when on a date with an Angel.

Dick shook his head. "You made a promise, Wally."

The demon opened his mouth to object but goddamnit the black haired angel was so cute, he would hate to see him upset. "Fine."

Dick offered him a bright smile, making Wally grin back at him, damn that angel's contagious smile and ever-so-happy aura.

"Good," the small boy said, taking a hold of Wally's hand. "Now come on, I have to show you something."

Before he could reply, the black haired boy dragged him away with surprising strength.

"You're stronger than you look," Wally sputtered, following the Angel, despite being the demon of speed, watching the Angel distracted him in a way that he would've ever imagined. He was a demon, a creature of Hell, 'the demon of speed' of he said so himself.

Dick suddenly halted, the demon almost bumping into him. "Where the Hell are we?" Wally asked.

"Language," Dick chimed, staring off into the distance. "What do you think?" He asked, pointing at the scene in front of him.

The sun was about to set and the sky behind it was a fiery orange color accompanied by a warm dandelion yellow and a light tinge of red. There was a blur that accented the dark mountains that contrasted the setting sun along with the soft waves of the ocean.

"It's beautiful, not nearly as beautiful as you of course but I guess it'd have to do."

The dark haired angel blushed shyly and looked at the ground. Wally took the initiative to step closer and gently push up the younger boy's chin, making him look up at him.

In a flash (pun fully intended), the demon connected their lips together in a kiss and Dick jumped a little in surprise but didn't pull away. They enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths for a while, the sun setting in the background romanticizing the whole thing even more but neither of them minded.

Sadly, they both had to pull away for air and when they did, Dick stared at the taller boy in shock, his lips forming a perfect 'o'. "What did-"

"Hush, my little Robin," Wally said, placing his finger on his lips. "Consider it a gift from me to you," he said with a grin. "And you should know that it's not in my nature to give gifts so consider yourself special."

**This oneshot was requested by DoorOfJustice. Prompts are closed for now.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sky**

"Have I ever told you how much your eyes remind me of the sky?"

Dick looked at the other teenager curiously. "No, I don't think you have."

If Wally was being completely honest, cloud watching wasn't exactly the first thing on his list of ideal dates but the little Robin had _insisted_ that they go 'old fashioned' and 'try something new.' If it were any other person, Wally would've turned the offer down, but this was Dick Grayson we were talking about. It was practically impossible to say 'no' to that face.

"Well they do, your eyes have this weird shade of blue that I don't think has been incorporated into a crayon yet."

The younger boy's lip quirked into a grin. "Is there a particular reason as to why you're being sappy today or are you just high on sugar?"

"Of course not," Wally scoffed. "You of all people should know how I'm like when I'm on a sugar high," he paused for a semi-dramatic effect. "But it's not like

"How asterous of you," Dick complimented, using his witty wordplay. "But how exactly are my eyes like the sky?"

"They're just _really_ pretty, like the rest of you if you know what I mean," Wally joked, receiving an eye roll in return.

"Okay, okay, what I meant was, your eyes are unique. Like whenever you're happy, they're this baby-blue and have this little twinkle in them. They're so full of life and innocence it's unreal."

"You're such a sap."

"Yeah, but I'm your sap."

Dick opened his mouth to reply with a clever retort but was met with a pair of lips crashing into his. "Yeah, you sure are. But really, Wally? Do all our conversations just end up with us kissing?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

**Symphony**

Wally loved hearing Dick's voice. He often compared his voice to a sugar-sweet melody that had a _sexy_ edge to it.

He often compared his voice to a chorus of angels singing his favorite songs on a sunny day. Or maybe he would compare the sound of his voice to cookie dough. Cookie dough rolled into little balls, dipped in sweet melted white chocolate, drizzled with a little dark chocolate for flavor and served with fresh little strawberries

And then it clicked in Wally's head, a symphony, yeah that sounded right. _A symphony of angels._

**Coming Out**

They've been dating for around three months already and both of them had agreed on mutual terms that they were ready to finally come out. It took a lot of time and consideration, but they worked through it.

So that's how they walked into the Cave with their hands intertwined and with nervous expressions on their faces.

"We have something we want to tell you guys," Robin started, squeezing Wally's hand in reassurance.

"Are you getting married?" Conner asked, not even taking his eyes off the static on the screen.

"Ofcoursewearen'tgoingtogetmarriedwheredudyougetthatideawe'reonlyteenagers," Wally blurted out, receiving several looks of confusion and a face palm coming from Robin himself.

"Look, we just wanted to tell you that we are in fact, dating and have been for three months," Robin stated.

"Wait, you guys weren't already out of the closet?" M'gann asked, her head tilted to the side. "We just thought that-"

"Thought what?" Robin inquired, his eyebrow raised.

"Thought that you two were already out and about as it is," Artemis shrugged. "You guys practically eye-fuck each other every time you're in the same room. Not to mention, Robin sits on Kid Idiot's freaking lap like all the time. You couldn't be anymore obvious than that."

The two boys gaped at her like fish out of water for a few moments before Kaldur cleared his throat. "Robin? Wally? Are you alright?"

"Just fine, Kal. Everything _is_ just fine," Wally assured him before walking out of the room with Robin in tow.

As soon as the two were out of ear-shot, Artemis propped her feet up on the table. "Alright guys," Artemis smirked smugly. "I won the bet so pay up."

Meanwhile, Robin and Wally were laying around on Wally's bed and half-watching the TV show playing on the red-head's TV like the teenage boys that they were.

"Well so much for that_," _Wally said, breaking the silence.

The acrobat smiled gently at him. "Hey, at least they were accepting about it."

"You know what, just kiss me."

And they did.

**Heroes**

"Hey are you tired?"

"I don't know, not really. Why?"

"Because you've been _running_ through my head all day."

Wally blinked at him. "Did you just make a superpower pun?"

"Are you a Green Lantern? Because you light up my life."

"Oh god Dick, that was terrible. Stop."

"Are you Superman? Because you flew your way into my heart."

"That was horrible."

"Oh baby, you're my own personal kryptonite."

"Stop."

Dick smirked at the reaction, it was always fun to annoy Wally and the fact that he was flirting, would give Wally a taste of his own medicine. "You stole my heart in a _flash_, Wally."

"Are you Wonder Woman, because you sure are wonderful."

"Dude seriously, shut up."

"You get a side-kick out of me."

"No, stop- don't even."

"I seriously wish I had freeze breath, because you're dangerously hot."

At this point, Wally covered his ears with his hands. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"You could be my Superman," Dick teased.

"Enough with the superhero-themed pickup lines. I thought being the flirty wisecracker was my job," Wally pouted.

"Too bad then, or as Green Lantern would say; In brightest day, in blackest night, I'll rub you down and so you right."

"Dick, shut the Hell up."

**Legacy**

"It's kinda weird isn't it?" Wally inquired with a chuckle.

Dick looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"That so many members of the Flash family and Bat family just _click_. You know what I mean?"

"You mean like the two of us?" Dick asked.

"I kinda like to think that Flashes and Bats just get along with each other really well. Like it's part of some legacy or something. You and I are dating, Bart and Tim are dating and isn't Damian 'getting' along with the twins lately?"

"It could just be coincidental," Dick shrugged. "And doesn't B get annoyed by your uncle a lot? They aren't exactly the definition of the word 'close'."

"Point conceded. But maybe there's something more behind it," Wally commented.

"Are you saying that Bruce and Barry are screwing each other?!"Dick questioned in horror, making Wally shake his head frantically.

"Don't put that visual in my head, weirdo!" Wally yelled as a shudder went up his spine. "Okay let's drop this topic before it gets way more awkward than it should be."

"Agreed."

They both sipped on their hot cocoa for a few minutes and continued watching a crime investigation show in which Dick had solved the murder in thirty-seconds flat and totally spoiled the whole thing, much to Wally's irritation. "You _do_ know that once something happens to our mentors, we'd have to take their places as Batman and Flash," Dick told him.

Wally sighed. "To be honest, I don't really like to think about it."

"Then we're just delaying the inevitable," Dick said seriously. "But I do know one thing..."

"And what is that?"

"That no matter what costume or alias you use out there on the field, or even what city you patrol. Just as long as you're still the Wally West I know and love, I don't care. You know why? Because I love you, that's why."

"I love you too, babe," Wally said, giving his boyfriend a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Time Travel Is A Serious Bitch-Oneshot**

**(A/N: So this chapter is rated 'M' for a reason. So warnings for porn...that's not actually porn since I'm too young to be writing these kinds of stuff but it's still porn...kind of. Just very heavy suggestiveness but no actual ****_descriptions_****...for the most part.)**

**Oh and this particular one-shot takes place in a slight AU so yeah.**

"Where are we?" Hal asked, rubbing his head to make sure he didn't have a concussion as Barry helped him up. They were just hanging around at the watchtower (_they_ being himself, Barry, Clark, Bruce and Diana.) when a sudden bright light appeared and they landed on the ground..._hard_.

"It looks like...The Watchtower," Diana stated, looking around. "Only different."

"So we just _happened_ to see something blow up in the Watchtower only to be transported back into the Watchtower," Clark frowned. "Sounds unlikely to me."

"Doesn't look like anyone's home," Barry said.

"Way to point out the obvious, Flash," Batman sighed, voice leaking with his usual sarcasm.

"No intruder alerts, no beeping, no nothing. This place looks like a ghost-town apart from the five of us," Barry observed. "So should we look around or something?"

"I agree with Flash," Hal said. "Might as well look for a way to get back home while we're here."

"We could be in a villain's lair for all we know," The dark knight of Gotham pointed out. "It's too risky."

"Sorry Batman," Diana said apologetically. "But we don't have any other choice here, we can't just look for a zeta-tube and end up somewhere even more dangerous."

The billionaire sighed irritatedly but turned to the Man of Steel. "Use your X-Ray vision and lead the way, check for any heartbeats or any life forms while you're at it."

"Right away, Batman," Clark said with a mock salute.

**BREAKLINE**

"Oh F-Flash!"

"Ssshh, don't worry bout' it Bats," came the teasing voice.

"Fuck."

"That's what we're about to do, babe. Just be patient."

"Screw you."

"Hey, I'm on top tonight. It's the other way around, you know."

"Stop talking and just do it," the other voice demanded.

"Be patient, Bats. I knew you were needy but this is just flattering," the speedster teased, earning a frustrated groan in return.

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"I don't think so, you look so pretty like this I could take a picture."

"Oh my God, just hurry up and fuck me," the other whined.

"Not just yet, cutie. I quite enjoy seeing you all vulnerable like this."

"Don't you ever shut up?" The younger man groaned in frustration.

"Only when the situation calls for it, sweetpea."

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now and fuck me I swear I will-"

"-Just relax, sweetheart. You're the one who assured me that this whole room is soundproof so all your little whines and screams are music to my ears."

Meanwhile, the league was standing outside the (soundproof) door and silently daring each other to step inside the room.

"I can sense heartbeats, but the door is lined with a little bit of lead so I can't fully understand what they're saying," Clark told them.

"Then if there are people in there, I say we go in," Hal stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like we have a choice," Diana shrugged.

"Uhmm, guys?" Clark tried to say something, overhearing a bit of the two on the other side's _conversation_ and already blushing a light pink color.

"No one's gonna open the door and offer us milk and cookies so we might as well go in," Hal deadpanned, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Listen, I really think we shouldn't-" Clark tried once more but was cut off when Hal burst open the door without a care in the world and immediately regretted it. "Barry?" He managed to squawk out in surprise and total horror. "What the fuck?"

"Bruce?" Clark and Diana said in unison, eyes widening to the size of car tires and their jaws dropped to the ground. The scene in front of them was borderline disturbing and something that they wouldn't have imagined in a billion years.

Flash, the scarlet speedster of Central himself was on top of Batman, that was all Hal could say because he didn't want nor need to explain their erotic position. _ButwhytheHellwasBatmansoflexible_?

The two men in question pulled the covers up and their cowls down at lighting speed and to say that the League was shocked was the biggest understatement of the motherfucking century.

Instead of being faced with Barry's blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, they saw a tuft of bright red hair, freckles and wide grassy-green eyes. What shocked them more was the pair of baby-blue orbs, slightly darker hair and a confused expression on a younger face in the place of Bruce's usual scowl even when not in costume. At seeing the two's faces, it him them like a ton of bricks, a ton of radioactive, burning, acidic, deadly, life-changing bricks.

_These two weren't Bruce and Barry._

They had a stare-off for a while and the tension in the room was so thick someone could slice it in half with a chainsaw, yeah a chainsaw, a knife just wouldn't do the trick this time around.

"Who the Hell are you people?" Hal was first to break the silence.

"And what're you two doing in our costumes?" Flash questioned whilst Batman was scowling darkly, a dark aura surrounding him.

Not-Bruce pouted, _yes he fucking pouted at him_ and gently pushed Not-Barry off of him and turned to the dumbstruck League with his arms crossed. "You don't recognize us, Hal?"

The brunet gaped at the intruder. "How the Hell do you know who I am?"

"Really guys?" It was Not-Barry's turn to speak up. "After how many times you've babysat us in the past, you seriously don't recognize us?"

"Robin? Kid Flash?" Diana guessed, who else would have the bright red hair and green eyes like a certain ten year old speedster?

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner," Not-Bruce- no Robin, no wait- _older Robin _said. "You were always one of the smart ones, Auntie D."

"Richard?" Batman inquired. On the outside, he seemed as dark and angry as always, but on the inside, he was _outraged. _There was absolutely no way that the man in the batsuit, _his batsuit,_ was the eight year old he knew and protected with his life."

"Wally? Is that really you?" Barry asked. "Ican'tbelieveityou'vechangedsomuch."

"You've...grown up," the woman pointed out. "Both of you have grown well."

"Yeah, we figured that out on our own, Aunt Diana," Wally said, inching closer to his boyfriend, Dick doing the same and not looking the slightest bit shamed.

"Wait am I the only one who doesn't buy that _you_ two are those little kids we just played hide and seek with and put down for nap time just a few hours ago?" Hal demanded. "You look as old as we are."

"Oh Uncle Hal, no need to be so upset," Dick chirped jokingly. "It's something called 'time travel', I'm sure you guys have heard Garth or even Donna talk about it at least once earlier."

"How many years into the future exactly?" Clark asked.

"Probably about fifteen years, my estimate," Dick shrugged before a smirk made it's way to his face. "Could you guys give us a few minutes? Wally and I really should finish up over here."

"Yeah," Wally hummed in agreement, his hand sliding towards the ebony's bare ass and squeezing it lightly under the covers, earning a small moan from the acrobat. "We were in the middle of something before you guys showed up."

The heroes from the past nodded slowly and stepped out of the room, leaving the two to their own devices. "Geez Bats, I didn't expect your kid would grow up to be such a sex fiend, you better watch out for the teenage years, Bat-daddy," Hal joked, receiving a smack on the arm from Barry.

The Dark Knight glared harshly at the Lantern and stalked deeper into the hallway with a swish of his cape, his murderous aura leaving it's traces behind as he did so.

**BREAKLINE**

So that was how the League sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until the two men had emerged from the bedroom wearing t-shirts, skinny jeans and sneakers. Batman noted that their hair was still a little wet, most likely because they took a shower together. He shuddered at the mere thought and grit his teeth together to keep himself from strangling the speedster right there and now. Dick was sitting on Wally's lap for god's sake!

"I take it that you walked in on them while they were in bed together," Kyle said and shook his head in sympathy as he strolled into the room.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Batman spoke up for the first time in the past half hour.

"Kyle Rayner, Green Lantern of Earth, nice to meet you all," the dark haired man said.

"Another Lantern?" Superman asked in amusement, they already had two Lanterns on Earth in their time (Hal and John) so he could imagine that in this future, the planet would have a total army of Green Lanterns.

"Wait- I'm not dead, am I?" Hal inquired.

"Sorry, old man. I can't give you any spoilers," Kyle told him, not even sounding the least bit sorry. "So what were they doing when you guys walked in? Were they already hot and naked?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well aren't you nosy," Wally crinkled his nose and Dick laughed, not bothered by their rather out of the normal conversation. The league on the other hand, were squirming in their seats at the younger (yes, they were younger) heroes' discussion.

"As educating as it is to talk about your sex life, we do have to find a way to get back to our own time," Batman cut them off, straight to the point.

Kyle ignored him and turned to Clark, Diana, Hal and Barry to share the rest of his stories. "Oh I remember this one time where we were hanging out back at home base and Aqualad and I walked into the kitchen when we saw them making-out on the kitchen counter with a can of whipped cream and oh my god it was one of the weirdest things I've ever witnessed in my entire life. And the thing is, were about sixteen, maybe seventeen at the time."

Diana held back her laughter, whilst Clark blushed, Hal was just plain confused and Barry looked like he was about to have a field day, same with Batman who was about to explode.

"Don't be such a pervert, Kyle," Wally rolled his eyes, ignoring the reactions of their five visitors from the past.

"Let's not forget about their mutual kinks. They do everything from the regular stuff to roleplay and costume sex."

"Costume sex?" Hal grimaced. "Now that's _really_ fucking kinky...and explains what we saw earlier."

The two had the decency to blush, the younger man flushing a darker shade of pink than his lover. "We were experimenting with new things and we just got caught up in the moment."

"Too. Much. Information," Barry finally wheezed out, his face almost as red as theirs. "I still can't believe it's you, Wally."

"Sorry about that Uncle Barry," Wally apologized, running a hand through his hair. "We were in a daze, you know? So we may or may not have forgotten to lock the door."

"No shit, Sherlock," Kyle joked, not sounding the least bit disturbed.

"And you're not bothered by all of this?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm used to it, alright. But you shouldn't ask me, you should be asking Arsenal. The poor guy's dealt with these two for _years_," Kyle laughed.

"Who's Arsenal?" Barry asked.

"Roy, who else?" Wally answered for the Lantern with an eye roll. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"No spoilers," Dick spoke up from his seat on Wally's lap. "We can't have anyone destroying the time-space continuum as we know it."

"Right," Clark said. "Sorry, we were-"

"-Curious?" The ebony finished for him. "I know, been there, done that. Time and dimension travel tend to do that to you."

"Is there any way for us to get back to our own time?" Bruce queried.

"Cyborg's just finished constructing a time machine for you to get back to the past- well the _present_ if you know what I mean," Wally answered.

"He finished building a time machine _that_ fast?" Barry asked in amazement.

"You're fifteen years into the future and in a satellite in space, just about anything out of the ordinary can happen," Wally supplied.

"So where is this time machine?" Bruce wasted no time in asking.

"Awww, you're leaving us already?" Dick jutted his bottom lip out at them.

"We don't mean to be rude, but we kind of have to leave," Clark replied with his usual farm boy politeness.

Wally ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair with a smile on his face, Dick was just being his usual playful self and obviously to make a show in front of his mentor. "Don't worry about him, he's just teasing you," the red-head assured. "We'll even bring you guys to the time-machine if you like."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Hal asked, tapping his fingers on his arm. "This future's giving me a headache."

"Right this way, old man," Kyle teased leading the group out of the room.

**BREAKLINE**

"Batman? Is that you?" A small voice questioned from the Bat-chair. An eight year old Richard Grayson rubbed his eyes sleepily with one hand and clutched his stuffed elephant, Zitka with his other hand.

"It's way past your bed-time. What're you doing still awake?" The man asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I was waiting for you to get back from your mission. Alfred told me to go to bed but I'm not even tired," the child pouted, trying (and failing) to stifle a small yawn.

"You should be listening to Alfred, chum. He knows what's best for you," the billionaire chuckled.

"Could I go to a sleepover at Wally's house?" The little bird asked hopefully, blue eyes twinkling with hope and eagerness. "Roy said he would be there and Auntie Iris promised to make us cookies. So could I go? Please?"

Bruce was about to say 'no', considering that the last thing he wanted after the League's little outing to the future just a few hours earlier was for his son to spend more time with Kid Flash. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of those innocent deep blue eyes looking up at him like that, it was near impossible to turn him down. "Okay."

The little boy lightened up and grinned at him, the gap between his teeth showing. "Thanks so much, Bruce. I knew I could count on you!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around the man's torso and Bruce practically melted into a pile of goo.

Okay, so maybe the future really would be knocking on their doorstep fifteen years from now but he might as well cherish every moment he had with his son while he was still as little as he was.

**I have to say that I'm kinda proud of this Oneshot considering it's one of the longest ones I've put out in a while. Prompts are still closed but I hope to see you all next chapter.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Grocery Shopping**

Dick and Wally weren't the most responsible couple in the world. They were in their early twenties and they still acted like teenagers most of the time when not in costume. They still ate junk food, played video games on every new console and watched CGI-filled action movies to their hearts' content.

Dick, who had grown up with Bruce and Alfred had lived most of his life on Bruce's very special vigilante-fit diet. But Alfred, God bless that man, was the best butler anyone could ask for and baked the acrobat sweets and cookies (which all melted away as soon as he became Robin and eventually Nightwing).

They really did try their best to stay fit and eat right but after a particularly long day, the best option was to order some pizza and call it a day. But unfortunately, Dick didn't have a speedster metabolism and whether you like it or not, some old habits die hard.

So that brought them to where they were. Dick and Wally were standing in the middle of Central City's biggest grocery store and with Wally zipping around (without his super speed of course) like a toddler on a sugar rush.

"How many bags of Doritos did you get this time?" Dick inquired not even looking away from the grocery list.

"You wound me deeply, babe," Wally faked a pout, dropping the bags of chips into their grocery cart.

"Oh hush, you love me anyways," the younger man replied, walking to a different aisle to fetch his favorite cereal.

Once he arrived there, his eyes scanned over the shelves and just as luck would have it, the cereal box was on the bottom shelf.

The ebony bent down to reach for it when out of nowhere, he felt a hand roughly squeeze his behind and he jumped up in surprise.

"What the Hell, West?" Dick whisper-hissed, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Sure he was a performer at heart and loved the spotlight and all but even _he_ had his own limits.

Wally shrugged unconcernedly. "Not my fault you wear a pair of painted-on skinny jeans to go grocery shopping."

**Flexibility**

"Well don't you look sexy," Wally whistled, leaning against the door frame of the living room with a smirk on his face.

Dick was in the middle of performing feats of acrobatic impossibility like it was nothing. He had himself down in a straddle-split but his hips were down on the floor, his body was flat against the carpet, making him resemble some sort of starfish.

He didn't even bother facing Wally as he shifted into a different position. This time, he slipped into an easy back-bend and used his hands to crawl closer to his feet to grab a hold of his right foot and extended his left foot out like a human pretzel. His hands still clutching his right ankle and his face mere inches from the floor.

"Oh I bet that flexibility could come in handy later tonight, birdie," Wally said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows as he did so.

Dick, who had somehow shifted into a normal standing position, was about to reply with an equally clever comeback when a smirk made it's way to his face. "Only if you do something as good as I do it."

The other man looked like he was about to. But ever since he had made the mistake of showing the team embarrassing photos of the ebony. Dick had made sure Wally wouldn't do something like that again by giving him the ultimate punishment...Wally couldn't touch him in any way possible for as long as Dick wanted. With the speedster being the handsy, touchy-feely person that he was, not being able to give Dick even the smallest of touches was absolute _torture_. Plus, Wally was desperate...and an idiot, so he agreed. "Sure thing, sugarplum. I'm not about to let a few cartwheels beat the Wall-man."

Dick didn't even hide the malicious grin that made it's way to his face. "We'll see about that, Wally."

The speedster gulped at the almost evil expression on his boyfriend's face but he shook it off. _Dick couldn't possibly have something planned out, right? _

Dick placed one hand on the floor and extended his left leg high up in the air. Once he was sure that it was high enough, he used his other hand to grab his ankle and pull his left leg even further and finally, bending his knee so that his foot was now right in front of his face.

Wally was practically drooling at this state, his eyes were solely focused on the beautiful masterpiece in front of him. Dick, noticing this smirked and hopped out of his position and walked over to Wally, wrapping his arm around Wally's neck and leaned in closer so that their foreheads were touching. "Your punishment's over, you can feel me up any way that you like tonight."

The statement snapped Wally out of his dreamy-like state and he put their lips together in a fiery kiss as if his life depended on it.

** Prompts are once again OPEN so submit your requests!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Generic Fluff Oneshot**

**Let me explain myself, I was in a fluffy mood and this fluff-without-plot (yes, that's a thing) oneshot. Hope you guys like i**t!

Dick rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, listening to Wally's heartbeat like music to his ears. He gazed up at the red-head to see that Wally was grinning down at him lazily.

Instead of being productive and responsible like the mature adults that they were, they decided to be lazy bums and stay in bed all day to cuddle. There were piles of pillows laying around them and their comforter was pulled up towards Wally's chest, providing them with even more comfort.

They enjoyed each other's warmth, melting into the other's touch like marshmallows to hot chocolate. Wally stroking the ebony's hair with his fingers, cooing sweet sappy nonsense as he did so. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Wally," Dick replied, snuggling further into Wally like a baby koala, grinning happily when Wally wrapped his arms around him.

Dick closed his eyes slowly, feeling relaxed in Wally's hold and inhaling his scent. A vanilla-like aroma with a touch of minty freshness, a perfume in which Roy had gotten the younger red-head for Christmas. "You smell nice."

"We really should get up soon," Wally mused, his arms not leaving the younger man.

"Nah," Dick replied. "We rarely have enough time to do this so this is like heaven on earth."

Wally nodded thoughtfully. "True. But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"Then make us some breakfast, beautiful," Wally grinned.

"Anything less of an alien invasion won't get me out of bed, idiot," Dick murmured against Wally's chest. "Besides, it's your turn to make us breakfast."

"That's not fair, babe," Wally whined childishly.

"Deal with it."

"Brat."

"Thanks."

Dick leaned up to look at Wally and pecked him on the lips before he let their noses brush against each other. Wally's hand traveled up to cup the ebony's face and connected their lips once more in a much more passionate kiss.

Sparks flew around the room and for a while, it was only them. Wally's mouth tasted like a mixture of cotton candy, caramel popcorn and all around sweet tastes that brought Dick back to his days at the circus. This was home, right here and now with Wally, the love of his life and he couldn't be any happier.

Like all their kisses, Wally always wanted to take a step further and so

his hand trailed down to the small of Dick's back further and further until he could slap his derrière, smirking when he grabbed the acrobat's perfect-sculpted ass.

Dick didn't even remotely flinch as Wally kneaded the flesh and instead grazed his teeth against the other man's bottom lip, his tongue slipping into his mouth.

They made-out lazily for a while until they mutually pulled away, mouths swollen and panting.

"What is up with your obsession with my butt?" Dick questioned playfully.

"I can't help it, it's perfect."

Dick rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, at this point in his life he was pretty much used to compliments towards his ass _especially_ when they came from none other than Wally himself. The speedster often squeezed, smacked, pinched and slapped his ass whenever he had the chance and shamelessly eyed it whenever he bent down to pick up something.

"Hey, I know I've said this a million times already but I love you so much," Wally told him with a lovey-dovey smile.

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"We both love each other, can you live with that?"

"Of course I can," Wally answered. "But I love you so much I can't put it into words."

"Fair enough."

**Hope this satisfies all your feels! School's been kinda hectic but I'm working on a lot of prompts right now so see you all soon!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Voodoo Doll-Oneshot**

Like always, it had started off as nothing. Batman had sent them on a mission to go and find this brand new villain on the block calling herself 'Miss Magic'. Wally had snorted at the unoriginal name which was ignored by his peers whilst Batman had instructed them to dodge her attacks seeing as magic was always a threat.

So why was Robin glaring down at him right now with a Kid Flash doll in his hand? Well, it was quite the story. A long, painful, slightly unrealistic, embarrassing story.

**BREAKLINE**

The villain herself looked about as cliché a witch as one would find in a children's fantasy storybook. She was old, short, wore a ridiculous cloak and held a 'magic wand'. To say that she was an easy opponent to defeat was an understatement.

So here they were, walking around the woman's 'lair' and looking around for anything that the league could take into their custody.

"Voodoo dolls?" Artemis questioned, holding up a small, doll version of herself. "These villains get freakier and freakier everyday. Just look, she has a doll for each member of our team."

M'gann was inspecting her own doll along with a mini Superboy one and grinned. "These would be so cute if they weren't so dangerous!"

"They're pretty cute alright, but not as cute as you, babe," Wally winked, earning a small glare from Conner and a smack on the arm from Robin.

"Team," Kaldur started. "These dolls could be dangerous, should we contact Batman and inquire what we should do with them?"

"Stay whelmed, dude," Robin chirped from beside him. "No need to worry so much."

The Atlantean gazed at the thirteen year old hesitantly but nodded. "Then what must we do with them?"

"The League would probably keep them in a safe back at the Watchtower," Robin assured. "They're just tiny handmade dolls after all."

For the first time in his life (and little did he know), Robin was totally wrong.

"Let's go," Kaldur said to the other teenagers. "Batman is waiting for us."

The speedster let his other teammates walk out of the room before him. Spotting the small Robin doll from the corner of his eye, Wally bit his lip and grabbed the doll on his way out.

It was only a little 'voodoo' doll that was most likely a fake anyways. What was the worst that could happen?

**BREAKLINE**

Robin was so not feeling the aster today, nope not one bit. First, the breakout at Arkham just after their mission with the team was taking its toll on his body. Second, it was finals week back at Gotham Academy and like he said earlier, fighting and arresting psychopathic criminals really did take away time for studying psychics.

Then out of nowhere, a tingling sensation flooded his entire body and he felt entirely numb. "What the Hell?" He exclaimed, his hand was freaking moving on it's own. It trailed up to reach for the hem of his shirt, tugging up the fabric and placing his hand on his flat abs, making him flush a light pink color.

"Wally West is the sexiest speedster alive," he blurted out, as if his mouth was moving all on it's own. He clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from saying anything that he would regret later on.

"Robin," Batman started, his eyes narrowing at his protégé. "What is the problem with you today? You're acting strange."

"I have no idea, Batman, I swear!" The thirteen year old exclaimed, his legs moving on their own and slipping him down into a perfect split with ease. "It's like I can't control my own body, like not at all!"

Batman's gaze hardened and the pieces formed in his mind. His body was moving on it's own? Yeah right. The only way that could happen was if someone used the-

Of course.

_How could have he made this mistake?_

In a quick motion, he began to stalk out of the Cave, his expression dead-serious and both his fists clutched. The sound of his heavy boots echoing throughout the Cave.

"Where are you going?" Robin yelled after his mentor, doing backflips around the Cave as if he were on a sugar-high.

"To the Cave, and I'm taking you with me," he grumbled, grabbing the thirteen year old by his torso and held him tightly, stalking off to the Zeta Tube.

**BREAKLINE**

"Wally?" Robin questioned angrily, his 'bat-glare' at full force. "You used the voodoo doll, _my_ voodoo doll?"

The red head gave him a sheepish half crooked grin and scratched the back of his head. "Woah, I didn't mean to do it...I just uh, it's kind of a long s-story and yeah."

"Wallace," Batman drawled out, his voice dripping with venom. "You better run."

Wally gulped nervously as he was stared down by the two angry bats, knowing full well that his super-speed wouldn't save his sorry-ass this time.

**-End-**

**This One-shot was requested by mrdbznatutofan. Prompts are currently closed.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Fairy Tale- AU Oneshot **

**(Tbh, I couldn't decide on what fairy tale I should use so I decided to make up my own for the fun of it. Oh and despite the whole 'kingdoms and princes' thing going on here, everyone talks normally since it's a fairytale and anything could happen.)**

"And after I rescue the fair maiden from the evil hideous monster that's keeping her captive, we shall ride off into the golden burnt-orange crisp sunset on the most beautiful horse in the country."

Roy snorted into his drink at his friend's preposterous tale."Puh-lease, you couldn't ride a horse to save your life. And how are you supposed to rescue a 'fair maiden' dressed like that?" Roy gestured down at his friend's gold and red attire. "Even if you did rescue her, she would laugh her ass off just by looking at your face and a word of advice; girls like being their own heroes nowadays, Knights and 'heroes' are so last century."

"Always nice to hear your support, Roy," Wally snipped sarcastically. "But I'm being serious here so you could at least help me out!"

The archer set his beer down on the table and looked at him straight in the eye. "If you wanna rescue your dream girl so badly then why are you here sulking with me instead of getting your ass on a horse and sweeping her off of her feet?"

The younger red-head frowned. "You know what, Roy? You're right."

Before Roy could open his mouth with a sarcastic reply, Wally sped off, making him sigh. Wally might be an idiot, but he wasn't called the fastest boy in the Kingdom of Flashes for nothing.

**BREAKLINE**

So that's what Wally West of the Kingdom of Flashes did (minus the horse part because yes, he couldn't ride one to save his life.) But nevertheless, he travelled far and wide to the darkest of forests where he was informed by a kindly passing by green-skinned girl where the princess was being held captive.

Climbing up the tower was as easy as pie, running up tall structures such as this one was something that he had been trained to do since he was ten.

Instead of seeing a tall, long blonde haired lady dressed in the most magnificent shades of emerald green on her gown, he saw a small ebony haired teenage boy sitting on a large bed with a thick book in his hands. Deep blue eyes not even looking up at him and instead looking over at the pages of the book.

"Ummm excuse me?" Wally coughed to get the boy's attention. "Do you have any idea where the princess who needs to be recused is? Or have I just been misinformed because if I was then Roy is so gonna-"

"-Listen buddy, I don't know about you but I know that there's no princess here," the black haired teenager said boredly. As if there wasn't a stranger in his bedroom.

"But you're here," Wally replied, moving closer to him so that he was practically beside the boy on his bed.

"Indeed I am," The royal-blue dressed boy replied, finally looking up from his precious book to meet Wally's gaze.

"Then, you wanna make-out?"

_SLAP!_

Wally rubbed the right side of his face that now had a bright red handprint imprinted on it. "Okay, I think I totally deserved that but you didn't have to hit me so hard, beautiful."

The younger boy flipped a piece of his hair that fell to his face, "I'm not sorry by the way."

"I wasn't expecting you to be."

"Good. Now who exactly are you supposed to be again?"

Wally made a show of placing his hand on his chest and bowing his head down before winking at the younger boy. "Wally West, Prince Wally West of the Kingdom of Flashes."

The ebony rolled his eyes and sat himself down on his bed. "I would say it's a pleasure, but honestly, it's been anything but a pleasure."

Wally shook off the snarky comment and winked flirtatiously at the black haired boy. "So, what's your name then? I bet someone as pretty as you has an equally beautiful name."

"Prince Richard Grayson-Wayne, Prince of the Kingdom of Bats...or at least one of them. Most people call me Dick for short."

"It's nice to meet you, your highness."

"If this were any other situation, I would have said likewise but I've decided that you aren't much of a prince now aren't you?"

"What a sassy brat you are," Wally deadpanned. "Unusual but still attractive."

Dick made a face and narrowed his eyes at Wally. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're like a little spitfire," Wally commented absentmindedly. "I like that."

"Flattery is appreciated, but it won't really work if you want to get anywhere with me."

"Is there any way that I could date you, beautiful?" The red-head asked, pressing his arm against the wall in front of him to grin charmingly at the younger prince.

Dick looked at him skeptically."I hardly even know you, why in the world should I even _date_ you?"

"I'm a prince, you're a prince, we're practically made for each other," Wally persuaded.

Dick cocked his head to his thought and at a speed Wally couldn't comprehend, Dick grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss, joining their lips together and stunning Wally in the process.

To say the kiss felt anything else but magical was the biggest understatement of the century. Wally could've sworn that fireworks went off in the background the very moment their lips touched, he felt as if he were being taken away into another new world, one filled with infinite happiness. Sparks flew in the air as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly, both his and Dick's tongue moving along with each other in unison it was just _perfect_. Their lips locking together just felt so right, they would've done it for hours if they didn't have to catch their breaths and pull away from each other.

"Why the Hell did you just kiss me? And you know magic?!" Wally questioned.

"I had this _feeling_ when you first stepped into my tower. Your aura is certainly..._spontaneous_, unlike anything I've ever seen before," Dick said, looking or the right word. "Like fireworks bursting into the jet black sky brightened by the stars on a windy evening. Or maybe like a lightening bolt crackling into the sky, filled with energy and life and as quick as ever," He mused absentmindedly. "That's why I didn't stop you when you entered my tower, for you see, I can sense people's auras and yours was just so intriguing I wanted to take a closer look."

Wally didn't quite have a good answer to that. "Ummmm...thank you?"

An amused grin made it's way to Dick's face and he crossed his arms. "I'm impressed, most of my suitors wouldn't be so civilized about it and just grab my ass," Dick informed him. "I'm surprised you didn't do it as well but needless to say, I'm glad that you can keep your hands to yourself."

"Soo...can we make-out now?"

Dick sighed exasperatedly but a tiny grin came on his face afterwards. "I can kiss you again, just no making-out."

"I can live with that."

Dick stood on his tippy toes and leaned in to give the older boy a kiss on the lips. Sparks of yellow and blue erupted the second their lips came in contact with one another and Wally felt weak at his knees.

When they pulled away, Wally had the goofiest stupid look on his face. "You're far more beautiful than any blonde princess I had in my imagination."

"Oh I better be."

**My prompt box is currently closed for now but I hope to see you all next chapter =D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Opera Houses**

"Do we really have to go through this?" Wally whisper-whined childishly, his leg bouncing in boredom as he turned to the younger teen beside him.

"Yes, you told me you wanted to come along with me and Bruce to this charity opera show so shut up," Dick said sharply, resting his chin on his hand, black strands falling to his face.

"But this is so boring," Wally whined once more, earning a few glares from the other people in the crowd.

Dick quickly leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips and smirked when he felt Wally smile against the kiss.

They would've made-out right then and there if it weren't for the shushes and heated glares they've received from the other stiffs in the crowds.

**Picking Out Names**

"So what should we name him?" Dick asked as he petted the puppy's soft fur, earning him a happy wiggle of his tail.

"Fluffy?" Wally suggested, spitting out the first name that came to mind.

Dick shook his head. "Way too common."

"Biscuit?"

"I'm not naming our dog after food, Wally. And that includes snacks and desserts," the acrobat rolled his eyes. "Any other genius ideas?"

Wally scanned over the pup sitting in his boyfriend's lap, big brown puppy dog eyes (literally) staring back at him accompanied by a pair of baby blue irises that belonged to Dick himself. '_Great_,' Wally thought. _'I already have one pair of puppy dog eyes to deal with, I don't need two_.'

"Sweetie?"

"No."

"Bowser?"

"No."

"Brownie?"

"Too common, and there you are again with food names," Dick said with an eye-roll.

"Snowflake?"

"Are you kidding?"

"Hunter?" Wally tried.

"This little guy's too cute for that name," Dick pouted, holding up said puppy to prove his point.

"Munchkin?"

"Doesn't seem fitting."

"Hopper?"

"He isn't a bunny, Wally."

"Patches?"

"What are you? Five?"

"Meanie," Wally stuck his tongue out at the younger man. "Mocha? Beanie? Paws?"

"No, no and no."

"Fine then, how's about we name him Flash-pup? You know, in honor of me?" Wally asked with a goofy grin.

"Are you _trying_ to get your identity exposed?"

"Picky. How about Wingster?"

"No."

"Arsenal? Red Arrow?"

"Speedy," Dick mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper but Wally was able to hear it.

"Dude, that's perfect! Why haven't I thought of it before? This little guy even _looks_ like Roy! Auburn red fur, same eye color and he acts all tough and rough on the outside but in reality, he's a total softie!"

Dick let out a laugh and let the newly named Speedy lick his nose. "Yeah, it's perfect."

Somewhere in Star City, Arsenal, who was on patrol that night, sneezed.

**Compliments **

Wally wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, pulling him closer to him and inhaling in his scent that mostly consisted of expensive shampoo with a hint of sweetness, like Alfred's cookies kind of sweet. "What do you wanna do, Rob?"

Dick stretched out lazily like a kitten and Wally bit back a smirk at who adorable the younger teenager looked. "Video games?"

"Didn't B just get you that brand new console?" Wally asked, sitting up from his original position on the bed.

The younger boy didn't wait to be told, he hopped off his bed to the cabinet in front of them.

Dick bent over to select a video game from the cabinet and his eyes trailed over the hard plastic cases all stacked neatly inside.

"Hmmm, I can't believe I haven't noticed it until now," Wally mused.

"What is it?" The acrobat asked in

"I don't know if it's just me but you have a really nice butt, babe."

Dick didn't know whether to feel angry, embarrassed or confused, maybe a combination of all three, yeah that was it. "Excuse me?" He inquired, making sure that his ears weren't playing tricks on him or if he'd just gone bat-shit insane.

"You have a really cute derrière, beautiful."

Blood rushed to the acrobat's face and he was about as red as a ripe apple during springtime. "What?" Was the only thing he managed to get out in this situation.

Wally pretended he didn't hear him and let a ghost of a smirk appear on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You have a pretty ass."

"It's true," a new voice spoke up and the two of them turned to the direction from where it came from.

Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Dick's little brother, Jason Todd. "I've been trying to tell him that for a long time and he just shrugs it off as childish babble," Jason sneered, crossing his arms. "But as soon as _you_ say it, he reacts like it's the motherfucking apocalypse."

Wally shrugged casually in a 'what-can-I-say' matter. "Well I _am_ his boyfriend after all."


	28. Chapter 28

**Vampire AU**

"Well don't you look beautifully pale tonight," Wally smirked as the younger man rolled his eyes, plopping himself down on their shared-bed.

"You sure know how to charm them, now don't you?" Dick quipped sarcastically as Wally started to run his fingers through his hair.

"It's Halloween tomorrow night babe, wanna join in on the fun?"

"We've been trick-or-treating for years, hundreds of years to be exact and humans somehow always dismiss the fact that we indeed look like teenagers and not small children."

"Probably because you have a cute little baby face," Wally snickered teasingly. "They most likely thought that I was your responsible big brother or something."

"Don't let Bruce hear you say that."

"Your dad could eat me for breakfast if he wanted to," Wally shuddered with a frown.

"More like a mid-morning snack."

"Oh hush, compared to your insane little demon brothers, Bruce actually tolerates me, that's a start."

"We've been dating for literal centuries, for someone as fast as you, that's just slow."

Wally roes his eyes and gingerly placed his hand on Dick's thigh, squeezing into the skin lightly. "Halloween?

With a final sigh, Dick nodded, knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Knowing Wally, he would probably just annoy the living shit out of him until he was going to say 'yes'. So in fear of losing his sanity, Dick agreed; "Fine."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally sunk his fangs into the woman's neck and let the warm liquid flow into his mouth, the sweet-savory taste of the substance making him grin.

"Hey, don't be greedy," Dick smacked him lightly on the arm and grabbing the brown haired woman from his grasp, sinking his own fangs into her neck and almost moaning at the taste of her blood.

It's been a while since he last had the chance to satisfy his hunger, so right now, felt like absolute bliss.

Wally shook his head at the action and ran his hand through his gelled hair when Dick dropped the woman to the ground, wiping off the excess blood from his mouth.

"This would be the appropriate time for me to say 'I-told-you-so," Wally grinned teasingly.

"Say that even once and _you'll_ be bitten."

"I'd like to see you try, little bat."

"Oh I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Bruce...and maybe my little brothers while he's at it."

The red-head raised both hands in the air in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay! Just don't release your entire family's fury on me!"

"Good," Dick said, clearly satisfied as he made his way out of the alley, black cape swishing in the air as he did so.

"Baby-face," Wally muttered under his breath.

"Shut up or I swear I'll call Damian in here for dinner time."

"...Okay, you win. Never mind that I said anything. Just don't call _any_ of your brothers over...ever."

**Interruptions**

The speedster ran his hands under the younger man's shirt, feeling him up like his life fucking depended on it. Deepening their kiss even more, he slipped off Dick's shirt and grazing his teeth on the bottom of the acrobat's lip.

"You're so hot right now," Wally mumbled lazily against their kiss, his fingers traveling to the buckle of Dick's belt. Making quick work of slipping away the leather material and dropping it to the floor.

Dick responded by wrapping his legs around the older man, letting him grope his well-sculpted butt to his heart's content.

Then out of nowhere, Wally's familiar ringtone echoed throughout the room and to Dick, he simply didn't care, he was far too absorbed into what they were doing to give a crap.

Wally, on the other hand, chose this moment to be a responsible adult, and in a flash, he had the loudly ringing device in his hand.

Without even bothering to look at the caller ID, Wally pressed the phone to his ear, mouthing the word 'sorry' to his boyfriend like it was a mantra.

"I'm sure whoever it is, they can wait," Dick nearly snapped, sending his famous bat-glare at his boyfriend who have him a pitiful apologetic look in return.

"This is Wally West, look, I'm kind of busy right now so whatever it is, call me back later."

"Wow you sure know how to greet your older brother, West," a deep familiar voice snorted through the phone, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

"Roy? Why the Hell are you calling me at two in the morning?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Roy answered simply. "Besides, what are you doing awake at two in the morning?"

"I'm doing fine thanks, and that's none of your business, Arrowhead. Now if you don't mind I-"

"-Cutting me off already? I'm offended. You're not usually this rude."

"Roy, I'm kind of in a hurry here, so would you please just-"

"-Relax, West, we have all the time in the world," Roy continued to ramble on, as if he didn't notice the younger red head's obvious growing irritation.

Wally wasn't the only one getting irked by what seemed like the longest 'casual' phone call of the century. Frustrated at waiting for the seemingly never-ending phone call to finish, Dick plucked the mobile phone out of Wally's hands and pressed it to his own ear. "Hey Roy, it's Dick. Listen, Wally can't talk right now, we're kind of in the middle of something...something _important_ and _personal_ if you don't mind waiting until sunrise to chit-chat."

The other line was silent for a few seconds, before his laughs echoed through his ears, not even ashamed at what he had done.

"Sorry about that, little bird," Dick could practically see the smirk on his face, not even the least bit sorry. "I take it you two were only making-out, right? I hope I didn't interrupt you just when it got good."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We'll talk to you later, Roy."

"Make sure to use protection!" The archer cackled on the other end before Dick shut the phone off, tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Now, where were we?" Dick asked, not even remotely surprised when the speedster didn't bother replying and instead tackled him into a much rougher kiss.

**Road Trip**

They weren't even supposed to be on this trip in the first place, really, they weren't. Besides being occupied on Justice League business, they had their civilian jobs to worry about. And not to mention, they had their personal lives as well.

Wally was sitting at the breakfast table, snacking on cornflakes for breakfast when Dick strolled into the room and turned to him, blue orbs twinkling with mischievous intentions.

"We're going on a road trip," Dick informed Wally as if he were telling him what they were having for breakfast. "I already packed your bags."

Wally wants to laugh, he _really_ does. Dick pulls off that whole 'serious' act so well he's so close to believing him. The red-head waits for the 'gotcha!' or even 'are you really that gullible?' but it never comes.

Dick is being dead serious.

"What?" Is all he can manage to get out of his mouth while a pair of baby blue eyes peers at him expectantly, there's a slight frown on Dick's face and it instantly makes Wally crumble. Like he kicked an injured puppy or made a toddler cry, Dick always did have that effect on people.

The ebony sighs and shakes his head as if he were told the worst news of his life and Wally briefly wonders if he made Dick _cry_ and that's the last thing he wants right now.

"Hey, birdie," Wally starts, getting up from the chair. "Do we really have to go on this trip? I mean, we can do something else like have a dinner party, go to a restaurant, anything. Just not on a road-trip, babe. It hurts my pride as a speedster to be crammed in a tiny car for hours on end when I can get to places in literal seconds!"

The same pair of blue eyes snapped back up at him and laughter rolls of the acrobat's tongue, making Wally stare at him in confusion.

"You're so gullible, Wally," Dick smiled, placing his hand on the speedster's and intertwining their fingers together.

"And just how am I gullible?" Questioned Wally accusingly.

"By thinking that you even have a choice in this, so come on," The acrobat smirked, grabbing Wally's wrist and dragging him away.

**BREAKLINE**

"Diickkk," Wally whined childishly, emphasizing the vowel sounds in his name. "Pleeaaaseee?"

"Act your age, not the size of your shoes," Dick rolled his eyes as he made another turn.

"My shoe size is size ten and a half, mind you."

"My point exactly."

Wally took another bite of the granola bar he was eating and groaned. "Come on! I'm bored! Can't we get out of the car to strech our legs or something?"

Dick shook his head. "We're already behind schedule and I want to get there before sun-down."

"Since when did you turn into Tim?"

"Oh shut up."

"Come on, please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty plea-"

"-Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself with no sex for a week."

And in an instant, Wally shut his mouth until Dick had finally pulled over to a gas station for a quick bathroom break.

**BREAKLINE**

"This is all so cliché and sappy but I can't help but really like it," Dick says to Wally as he rests his head on his shoulder.

They were gazing up at the stars adorning the night sky like some teenagers in a corny romance movie. Fingers intertwined with one another, bodies close and grins on their faces.

"You know what'll make it even more cliché?" Wally smirked, turning to the younger man.

"What?" Dick tilted his head to the side slightly.

"If I do _this_," The speedster leaned in closer to him and places a kiss on the other man's lips.

**-End-**

** Send me your requests :D I'm open for your ideas so send them in through PM or in the reviews!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I Wanna See The Way You Move For Me, Baby: Stripper AU**

"No, I am not doing this now and not in a million years," Wally put his foot down, narrowing his gaze at the other red-head.

"I didn't take you to be a prude, West," Roy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I might not like going to strip clubs, but I'm definitely not a prude!" Wally sputtered in protest, his mouth hanging open like a fish. "And no, I'm not going, no matter what you say."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Roy urged, he wasn't about to get into this all alone, whether Wally wanted to do this or not.

"That's what they all say, Harper. You of all people should know that I don't do shit like this," Wally said flatly, doing his very best to make his voice firm and final.

**BREAKLINE**

"I can't believe you actually convinced me to do this," Wally sighed exasperatedly as he watched Roy walk up to the front desk of the club like he owned the place.

"We'd like your best dancer, please," the older man said, throwing a smirk at his friend who looked about ready to maul him.

The woman- Barbara, as her name tag indicated, raised an eyebrow at the request. "Are you sure?" She questioned, biting on her bottom lip gently. "We get a lot of requests for him but he can be quite a lot to handle."

Roy let out a snort at the answer and shook his head. "Listen here Barb, my friend over here has never been to a place like this before and me being the good friend that I am, took the liberty to drag his sorry ass to your place and enjoy one of the fine _luxuries_ you guys offer over here."

"Well, I wouldn't recommend him for first-timers like your friend," Barbara said honestly. "He's different than every other dancer here in so many ways."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Wally demanded to know, there was absolutely no way that he would even breathe the air of this STD-infected dump.

"I can assure you that none of our dancers here have herpes or anything of that sort," Barbara said, completely reading Wally's mind. "The thing about him is that even if he has dozens of folks around here requesting his services, if he doesn't like what he sees, then he'll send you out. No refunds."

"Wait a second, isn't that illegal?" Wally questioned incredulously, seriously, what kind of place did Roy drag him into?

"That's why he comes with a warning sign," Babs smirked mischievously. "But don't worry, from what I can see so far, you're a keeper."

Wally then made a sound that crossed between a sputter and a squawk at the reply. "What?!"

"Well what're you waiting for?" Roy questioned impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't think you're anything special, Fleet-feet. Like you, there's a pretty bird waiting for me too so go on ahead."

Before Wally had the chance to protest, both Babs and Roy pushed him into the dark room, making him stumble and curse loudly as he did so.

The room itself was average-sized and the lighting was dim to set the mood, in the middle of it was a blue velveteen couch seated just perfectly to get the best angles of the dancer on the stripper pole right in front of it.

"Well, aren't you handsome," a seductive voice nearly purred, making him nearly jump out of his skin in surprise.

Green eyes snapped over to the direction from where the voice came from and Wally wasn't the least bit shamed to admit that his jaw dropped to the floor at the sight. How could it not? In front of Wally was the most beautiful human being he had ever laid his eyes on.

His body belonged to one of a god. Ebony black hair framed his beautiful face matched with a pair of crystal blue eyes that Wally could stare at for centuries. His body was lean and toned, glistening with slight sweat but that only made him even look more attractive. Not to mention, he was clad in midnight blue booty shorts, black thigh-highs with blue bows on them that were attached to the shorts with matching garters.

The black haired man scanned him up and down, his facial expression showing that he definitely liked what he was seeing. He always _did_ have a weakness for red-heads and Wally was no exception.

"I'm Nightwing," He introduced himself, words coming out like a purr. "And _you_ are?" He asked, long eyelashes looking up at Wally flirtatiously.

"W-Wally...Wally West," Wally replied with a stutter. How could he not? Nightwing was absolutely gorgeous, everything about him was perfect. Everything from his hair that fell just enough for Wally to see his deep blue eyes to his long well-built legs (that were even better when clad with those thigh-highs.)

Without warning, he held the pole with one hand and strutted around in a circle for show before grabbing it with his other hand, wrapping his legs around it. Extending his legs out when he was at the right position on the pole, displaying incredible feats of acrobatic talent and sexiness.

This continued on for a while, Nightwing posing on the pole like the pro that he was and Wally's jeans becoming tighter and tighter every time Nightwing changed position.

"Like what you see?" Nightwing purred, his voice as smooth as silk. "Because I can do so much more," he said, proving his point when he slipped into a back walkover, displaying his perfect legs and ass.

The green-eyed man almost lost all his control and just blatantly stared, mouth hanging open at the literal human masterpiece in front of him. "Wow."

The dancer smirked at his rewarded reaction and strutted, yes he fucking strutted to Wally and planted himself on his lap. Earning yet another amusing reaction from the man.

"I love red-heads," Nightwing told him, running his hands through Wally's bright red hair. "So when your friend, Roy came along for the first time, I was really excited...too bad he liked Jason more than he liked me but that's okay," The ebony reassured, placing Wally's hand on his perfect butt. "Don't tell him this but I think you're so much hotter."

Wally felt his mouth go dry, what was he supposed to say when this drop dead gorgeous stripper was grinding down on him and was looking right at him with those beautifully unreal blue eyes. This felt a thousand times better than the all-you-can-eat buffet at his favorite restaurant.

The dark haired man squirmed in his lap and Wally instantly found his jeans tighten at the action.

"You're such a tease," Wally murmured, stopping himself from just making-out with Nightwing right then and there.

"That's what they call me, handsome."

Bringing up Nightwing's chin with two fingers, Wally brought their lips together in a proper kiss, soon finding out that the other man had the softest most kissable lips in the world.

They pulled away from each other moments later, pupils in a slight daze and faces flushed. Seeing the opportunity, the red-head swallowed the lump in his throat and took the chance. "Hey, what's your name? Your real name, I mean...if you don't mind me asking if course, it's not everyday I do things like this."

Nightwing looked more than amused at the question. He then slipped a piece of paper into Wally's pocket, he smirked. "I don't usually do this too, Wally. But I like you a lot so you deserve it...You can call me Dick, but if you're into full names then it's Richard, Richard Grayson. And you, Wally West, are the lucky guy who just got my number."

**Requests are open so come and submit all your ideas either through PM or in the reviews :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Gymnasts AU**

"Have I ever told you how good your splits are?"

Dick peered at him as if he had just stated that he actually _liked_ having pickles on his pizza and quirked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Now not to sound like a cocky narcissist or anything but Dick was used to getting compliments, he got them all the time (but that didn't mean he soaked them up like a sponge and let them get to his head, mind you). So yeah...he was used to receiving them. Only problem here was that he _wasn't_ used to receiving them from a certain Wally West.

You see, the thing about Dick and Wally was that they were extremely competitive...as rivals would be. But no, they were taking it to the next level. In fact, most of their competitions didn't even involve gymnastics. They competed over _everything_, all from who would do the most back handsprings or who would last longer in a planking position so yeah...they were rivals.

"I'm just saying, you have really good form, legs are straight, hips on the ground, that kind of stuff," Wally shrugged before sitting himself down on the mat next to the black haired teen. "You could teach me how to do better, you know. Coach's been pestering

Surprised at the red-head's apparent change of attitude but deciding to play along, Dick threw him a saucy smirk and got up from his straddle position slowly...only to slip into a straight handstand.

Wally, equally surprised at the response, felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he felt his eyes widen to the size of watermelons. He had never noticed that Grayson was so incredibly hot with that lean figure, well-built muscles and of course, that perky butt on full display whenever he bent down during stretches and whatnot.

Dick sent a flirtatious wink at him as he jumped up to grip on the gymnastics rings, displaying his nearly god-like body to just about everyone who was close by. "You know," he drawled out, words coated with sugary sweetness. "Splits and handstands aren't all that I can do."

Wally's jaw practically hit the fucking floor at the sentence and suddenly his pants felt _a_ _lot_ tighter.

Okay, maybe he was just poking fun at Grayson at first, but wow, the guy _really_ was sex on legs.

**The Speedster and The Kitten (A.K.A Stray!Dick/Catwoman's Protegé AU)**

Things weren't really supposed to go this way, really, they weren't. I mean, whoever heard of a professional thief and a superhero in a _somewhat_ relationship without having a second thought at the notion? _No one_, that's who.

Dick had been Selena's protégé since he was nine, training had mostly consisted of stealth and how to break into vaults. Although the woman wouldn't admit it out loud, the child's skills in acrobatics surpassed even her own, considering his background in the circus and all.

But nevertheless, she treated Dick like her own son and trained him in something the boy had yet to learn: the art of _seduction_. Granted that she was a criminal and all, she was still in her right mind to wait until the boy was old enough and indeed ready. Criminal or not, there was absolutely _no way_ that she was gonna teach a little kid how to flirt.

But after he turned sixteen, his adoptive mother had trained him not only how to flirt, but how to _seduce_. And boy, had he learned well. He was only a teenager and already a master of getting whatever he wanted, when he wanted it.

He had met Kid Flash whilst on a jewelry heist in Central, Flash himself was there and took care of Catwoman while her protégé handled Kid Flash.

"I want him," Stray said straightforwardly, pointing his finger at the red and yellow clad speedster and turning to his mentor. "Can we bring him home now?"

Flash made a choking noise at the sound of that whilst his partner looked downright awestruck, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes trailed on nothing but the beautiful boy in front of him.

But how couldn't he be turned on? He was only eighteen and his hormones were still as wild as ever. Plus, Stray was wearing this black, leather, skin-right suit that left little to the imagination. A silver utility belt that hung low on his waist accompanied by a long black whip. A pair of red goggles )much like Catwoman's) shielded his vibrant blue eyes. And even the little black cat ears on his head perched on the mess of his messy black hair made him even more _irresistible_.

So _how_ did that single encounter result into _this_? Well, after that particular event, the young cat burglar snuck out of his and Selena's apartment and off to go and play with his red-headed speedster...which brought us to where we were right now.

"Good kitty," Kid Flash praised as Stray nipped on his now-exposed neck and the speedster cupped his derrière with his hands, massaging the soft flesh and taking it all in. And _fuck_, the younger boy was wearing this black skin-tight leather outfit with that damn whip that he wore on his waist, those cat goggles that matched his mentor's own pair, those fucking high heels that looked impossible to walk with, let alone rob a bank with.

"Oh God, Stray," The teenage speedster groaned while Stray blinked up at him with those beautiful large blue eyes and _shit_, he was wearing mascara that made his eyes pop.

"What is it, KF?" Giggled Stray, clearly enjoying playing the tease he was like always.

"I think I love you," the speedster blurted out rapidly, words coming out quick but Stray understood. So with a satisfied smirk, Stray pressed his lips against the older boy's to shut him up, not even remotely surprised when he kissed him back with even more force.

So what if they came from two different worlds? Right now, it didn't matter that one of them was a thief and the other was a hero, they were happy together and that's all that mattered.


	31. Chapter 32

"Y-you're leaving?" Dick's voice cracked slightly, words coating with major disbelief and with a slight tremble.

"Yes," Artemis replied stiffly, while Wally just looked down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"This is some kind of horrible joke right? You're just playing a prank on me, right?" Nightwing chuckled but it was hollow, all the humor in his voice drained out, but the little glint of hope still present.

Neither of the couple opened their mouths to reply and Nightwing could practically _hear _his whole body shaking every passing second.

Wally on the other hand, felt like he wanted to be sucked into a never-ending hole and never to return to the face of the earth. His best friend was near hyperventilating and he couldn't bring himself to walk over and hug the pain out. His feet were frozen on the ground and the tension in the room was building up at a speed even he himself couldn't comprehend.

Artemis noticed this and placed her hand on the speedster's shoulder lightly. "I'll leave you two to sort this out, okay?"

Wally offered her the tiniest of smiles and she returned it by placing a peck on his lips, both of them not knowing how much it stung the acrobat's heart, much like a sting from a venomous scorpion.

"Dick...I'm sorry," Wally started, as soon as the blonde was out of the room, his expression looking pained and filled with so many emotions.

"Why?" The teenager questioned, his hands balled up into tight fists. "Just why?"

Wally took a deep breath and fiddled with his hands, looking at everywhere but at the other man's eyes. "I'm done with this, I'm hanging up the costume, dude. I have a life now...with Artemis...in university."

"You're leaving me...you're leaving the whole team _for a girl_?" Dick knew how selfish he sounded by saying it like that but he couldn't stop his mouth from rattling off like that.

"It's more than that, Dick," Wally insisted. "I'm tired of all of this," he gestured to the Cave, the Zeta-tubes, the costumes, the holograms of the fallen heroes. "I'm done with the hero business."

"Why?" Dick managed to croak out, not trusting himself to say anything else despite wanting to say so much more. His best friend, the person who was by his side through so many things. Cadmus, the failed simulation, through all those missions with the team, Wally was there with him.

"You don't have to go," Dick tried but his words were heavy, weighing his whole body down. "You have us, your friends- no your family...there must be a reason for you to stay."

For Wally, that was the last straw. Couldn't Dick see that he was happy with Artemis now? "I don't need a reason to stay! I have _Artemis_!" He yelled at the younger teen sharply, making Dick shrink back, shoulders slumped tiredly and masked eyes getting moist and glassy with unspilled tears. "Wally I-"

"I'll see you around," Wally said, flinching back at the harshness of his own voice but not finding the will to say something else, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away, heart feeling heavy and hollow in his chest.

'Please don't leave' Dick wanted to say but couldn't muster enough courage to do so. 'Don't leave me alone.'

Opening his mouth to speak but his whole throat feeling uncomfortably dry, Dick found himself staring at Wally's back as he disappeared into the Zeta tube.

But who was he kidding? Wally loved him alright, but not the same way he did. To Wally, Dick would always be the little kid who would wake up from a nightmare screaming and crying and Wally would be there to hush him back to sleep.

But for Dick, it was so much more than brotherly love, Wally was his everything and despite what people have said about puppy love and all that stuff, Dick had never stopped feeling attracted to Wally West, and it's been ten fucking years for crying out loud. He was only nineteen and already feeling hopeless about ever finding love ever again.

He supposed that it was so ironic it was funny, really, it was. That Dick Grayson, the optimistic acrobat, the first Robin, Nightwing, the mature, responsible, level-headed team-leader was crying over someone that didn't even return his feelings. "I'm sorry, Wally," he said to the empty room. Heart shattered into a million tiny little pieces.


	32. Chapter 33

**Love Is Evil-Oneshot**

**A/N: Just a warning before you read this chapter; it's a dark one alright. Dick and Wally's relationship is messed up and Wally is messed up and everything is in shambles but not really. So yeah...if it's not your kind of thing then you are more than free to skip it and read the next more light-hearted one in the next chapter. **

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"I'll make you a deal, speedster," Klarion grinned slightly, petting his pet cat with one hand. "I'll give you what you want the most in exchange of your loyalty."_

_"No way," the fifteen year old huffed almost immediately, arms crossed over his chest. "There's nothing you can give me that'll make me change my mind about this."_

_"Anything? Even the love of your little Robin?" Klarion whispered in a low wile voice, sending shivers up the speedster's spine._

_"Think about it, speedster, just think about it. Your little Robin would love you, adore you even. He would see you as the most important person in his life- the love of his life."_

_The single sentence made Wally freeze into place, body feeling like it was trapped in an ice-berg. "What?"_

_"Robin would love you and only you. You would be his muse, his life, his very reason to live. So what do you say, little speedster? Do we have a deal or not?"_

Leaning back on the tall metal chair and looking back at the memory Wally let out a sigh. Time really does fly so fast when you're having fun, doesn't it?

At times, he did feel horribly evil for even agreeing to such a spell that flipped both his and Dick's lives over but it was just so _tempting_, you know? Like his dreams were calling out to him and he was just so close to getting a grasp on them and never letting go. To this day, he supposed that Klarion had placed a spell on him beforehand and that's what made him think so irrationally in the first place, but this was his life now, so he couldn't really care less about the past.

"Wally," a voice behind him hummed quietly and hearing said voice made him smirk, trust his little bird to make him feel better almost instantly when he was feeling down.

"Hey, beautiful," Wally greeted, wrapping his arms around Dick's waist as the younger man planted himself down on his lap. "How're you doing today, darling?"

"Amazing, now that you're here," Dick snuggled into Wally's chest and let him place his hand on his knee, fingers trailing upwards until they were at his thigh. Wally always did like it when Dick wore those sexy shorts and gartered thigh-highs with an oversized sweater (that more or less belonged to Wally himself) with his hair all tousled up and messy like that.

Just before Wally could enjoy the company of his birdie even more, none other than Klarion popped into their sight and cut them off just before anything else could happen. "Sorry to interrupt your 'making love' session but you have a few guests," he said gesturing to the group of four adults who were looking up at him from the floor on their knees, weapons pushed far from them so they wouldn't be able to launch a surprise attack.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Wally questioned but other than sounding immensely annoyed at being interrupted, his voice was laced with nothing but utter boredom, not even looking at any of them, his attention focused on the pretty bird sitting on his lap.

"It's been eight long years, old friend," Kaldur tried to reason, but deep inside he knew that nothing in the world would ever convince Wally to come back.

Both Conner and M'gann flashed Wally identical hurt looks, thousands of emotions bursting out from their expressions. Although they were silent, the looks on their faces told everything anyone needed to know.

"Oh come on, Wally," Artemis' voice cut through the thick tension in the air like a knife to a stick of butter. "If you won't do this for us then do this for Robin for Christ sakes!"

Wally remained silent, his hand still resting on Dick's thigh, his thumb pressing into the younger man's soft skin.

"Go," Klarion said with a haughty grin, crossing his arms over his chest. "He clearly doesn't want you here so it's either you fight us or you leave."

They all looked at each other for a few moments, eyes glistening with regret and all thinking the exact same thing: despite their final attempt to get their old friend back, it was _useless_. He had already fallen deep into the darkness; they not being there to save him.

"Very well," Kaldur sighed emptily, gesturing for the team to move out, their hands still up in the air and weapons still scattered all over the floor but they couldn't bring themselves to care; this was their final attempt to

"Wally, we-" M'gann started but an impatient scoff from Klarion cut her off.

"Didn't he tell you to shut up?" Wally finally snapped, all he wanted was some peace and quiet with his birdie and they were wasting his time. "Now I'm telling you one last time; _leave_ right now or else you won't be leaving at all, got it?" His voice was steady but it was filled to the brim with poison, words coming out harsh and heartless.

Looking defeated and broken, Kaldur, M'gann, Conner and even Artemis turned around and started to walk away, feet dragging on the floor and their heads bowed down.

Dick waited until the group was out of sight before looking up at his beloved. "Wally?" Dick tugged lightly at his shirt, their eyes meeting together in a tight gaze. Dick's eyes looked empty, they have been for years now. Sure they were still that same shade of vibrant baby blue but there was clearly something missing. His eyes no longer glimmered with that sense of hope, that spark of happiness that instantly lit up the room, all accompanied by the warmest and largest of smiles. Of course his little bird wasn't emotionless, that was the last thing Wally wanted, Dick still smiled...he did it a lot actually. But Wally had long accepted that Dick was no longer the same...and he was okay with that. Dick _loved_ him unconditionally, he adored him so much "Do you still love me?

"I think I'm supposed to be asking you that question, birdie. Not the other way around," the red head sighed. "You're twenty-one now, you've grown so much, baby," he commented but it was only half of the truth. The deal he had with Klarion had taken a while to be completed (and by a while he meant literal _months_) but he had made sure that Dick wouldn't end up emotionless. Sure, he was stoic but he wasn't heartless, he still smiled when Wally spoiled him with kisses, he still giggled when he played with him so it wasn't that bad because either way, Dick was Wally's and only Wally's.

"What if I'm old and no longer attractive?" Dick questioned."What if I can't do what you want me to do for you anymore?"

The older man's smirk didn't waver, instead he placed his lips on the ebony's and held him tighter. "That's why I made the deal with Klarion in the first place, my love. I didn't say yes right away without knowing the consequences. So don't worry about a single little thing because we got it all covered, alright?"Now let me ask you; do you love me?"

"There's only one person I love and care about," Dick replied, staring into Wally's eyes and for a second there, Wally could've sworn that he saw that same spark of emotion and glee. The very same spark that fueled the flame of his undying love for Dick Grayson, but it left the younger man's eyes as quickly as it appeared, almost like a shooting star. "And that person is you."

**This prompt/Oneshot was requested by the really supportive tscrit and I really hope you enjoyed reading this one. Prompts are currently open!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	33. Chapter 34

Business Meeting AU

Wally nibbled on his bottom lip softly as he tried his best to stay focused on Mr. Kent's presentation on the stock markets and how their sales were going wonderfully this past month but he physically couldn't stop himself from intimately staring at the supermodel-like creature sitting beside him. The one and only Mr. Grayson, adopted son of the famous billionaire who owned the very company he worked in, Bruce Wayne.

"So what makes you think that things would be different this time around?" A dark haired man demanded to know. "I'm afraid we can't take anymore risks like this, Ms. Lance! That would be millions and millions of dollars down the drain!"

"And if it works?" The woman in question countered, gaze as determined as ever. "Then the whole company will be gaining _billions_ back in return."

"I agree with Ms. Lance," Mr. Allen spoke up, folding his arms over his chest testily. "This is _business_ we're talking about! It's all about taking risks!"

"Taking risks? Business is about strategic planning and prudent decision making!"

In the midst of all the chaos about to break out, Wally was about to take out his pen and scribble a few notes, before a hand "Mr. West, I was wondering if I could borrow an extra pen? Mine seems to have run out of ink," His 'associate', Mr. Grayson, spoke but to Wally, but to the red-head, it all just sounded like a well-orchestrated melody composed by one of the world's best composers.

"Uh-huh," was all Wally could manage to drawl out, hypnotized by the living embodiment of perfection sitting next to him.

"Thank you, ," Mr. Grayson grinned warmly, instantly snapping Wally out of his daze when his fingers brushed against Wally's hand ever so slightly. "Call me Wally," Wally smiled at the younger man softly. "All my friends do."

Mr. Grayson raised a delicate eyebrow and the most beautiful laugh Wally has ever heard in his life escaped his throat. He earned himself a couple of stares and even a warning look from Mr. Wayne himself but Wally physically couldn't bring himself to apologize. In fact, the entire room was staring at him as if he had gone bonkers and Mr. Grayson...well he looked like he was enjoying it all. _That little shit_.

So Wally actually had to sit up, shut up and _listen_ to the meeting at hand. But after ten and a half minutes of pure boredom, he found himself staring at the projector screen without even paying attention..._like_ at all. Turning his attention to the ebony next to him who was listening intently to the man speaking in front. '_It's now or never_,' Wally sighed mentally and faced Mr. Grayson. "Mr. Grayson, I was kind of wondering if you'd want to go out for coffee with me sometime?

Mr. Grayson let out a giggle- yes, he fucking giggled and it was _adorable_. "You're pretty straightforward, aren't you?"

"That's what they call me, beautiful," Wally flirted (it was a natural instinct for him, okay?)

"Then in that case, I suppose we should start planning that coffee date."

"Yeah...of course we should," Wally let his eyes roam over the other man's God-like body, mesmerized at how he smiled so brightly and how the scent of his expensive perfume hit Wally's nose every time one of them leaned in a bit closer to the other man.

So throughout the rest of the meeting, Wally found himself not being able to concentrate at all. His mind focusing only on a certain Mr. Grayson the whole time, losing all his courtesy and practically eye-fucking him. Mr. Grayson only smirking like a seductive comic book villain knowing that their genius plan for world domination or some shit like that was unstoppable and absolutely foolproof.

So when the meeting ended, Wally waited for the other man (who was taking his sweet time packing up his papers into his briefcase) to finish up.

"Mr. West," the black haired man greeted as if he hadn't noticed that Wally had been staring at his derrière the entire time.

"Well maybe we should discuss a bit more on that, don't you think so, Mr. Grayson?"

"_Maybe_ I have a couple ideas of my own," The other man purred, taking Wally's hand in his own and placing it on his picture-perfect butt, happily letting the other man grab it to his heart's content.

Wally felt like he was in Heaven, Mr. Grayson was not only witty but he put every stripper in the world to shame. Not only did the red-head feel blessed, he felt as if he had been touched by the gods...the gods of _sexy_, that is.

"I'll see you around, Mr. West. And let me tell you once more, I'm really looking forward to working with you," he winked. And with that, Dick sauntered out of the room, leaving a blubbering, stuttering, drooling Wally West behind him.

** -End- **

**Yay! Early birthday update because ily guys! This prompt was submitted by the lovely GuestX. My prompt box as of now is open!**


	34. Chapter 35

**Even Psychopaths Have Relationship Problems -Oneshot**

**This particular Oneshot takes place in the same universe as my 'Even Psychopaths Have Love Lives' verse (A.K.A my version of Earth 3.) So Dick is Talon and Wally is Quick, evil versions of their regular selves who are also members of the Crime Syndicate from Earth 3.**

**WARNINGS for violence, a Hell lot of swearing and mentions of non-consensual sexual touching.**

Retrieving one of his many knives from his utility belt, Talon twirled it expertly in his hand and in a split second, thrust it into the blonde's stomach, pushing in the sharp blade as deep as possible. Talon's foot connected with the man's face hard, directly hitting him in the nose and punching him in the same place once more to make sure that he had broken the guy's nose while he was at it.

"SHIT!" The man exclaimed in pain, clutching his bleeding middle in agony with both arms but expression also looking tortured due to his broken nose. "What the Hell did you do that for, you fucking psycho!"

"_No one_ does anything like that to me and lives to tell anyone about it," Talon spat...or _hissed_, it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he didn't just sound dangerous, he sounded _murderous_. "So what would you prefer? Being carved by my knife or being butchered by my sword? Because I'm thinking that the sword sounds so much better, don't you think so?"

Just when he was about to unsheathe his sword, a bright flash of gold and red entered his vision accompanied by a cold gust of wind, revealing a very angry scarlet speedster.

"Nice of you to show up, Quick," Talon greeted casually despite looking dangerously angry only seconds earlier, his demeanor doing a complete 360 degree turn but the extremely rare enraged look on his boyfriend's face told him to skip the all the casualties.

"What _happened_?" Questioned the villain, fists scrunched up at seeing the trembling man on the ground who was gazing up at them fearfully.

"I was doing my usual rounds around the dear old city when I encountered the most unusual thing near the convenience store and I-"

"What did he do to you?" Quick cut him off abruptly, his voice steady and even but Talon could hear the silent rage in his voice.

"It was nothing," Talon replied in an even tone, wrapping his fingers around his knife.

"What did he do to you, Talon?" Quick asked once more.

"It was _nothing_, Quick," Talon drawled out, clenching his teeth together.

"What. Did. He. Do?"

"He messed with me, alright? He made fun of me and I was just in the middle of breaking his-"

"-Tell me the _truth_, Talon; what the Hell did this fucking bastard do to you?" Quick demanded to know, and at this point, he was practically _vibrating_ in anger.

"He fucking touched me, okay?" Talon finally snapped, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits under his mask. "He touched me and I broke all his fucking nose and stabbed him, Quick."

A hollow, bitter laugh escaped Quick's throat that sent shivers up the man's spine. "Broke his nose and stabbed him in the stomach? Talon, I swear to God, if anyone so much as _looks_ at you wrong, I would've killed 'em in less than a second!"

"I wanted to make him _suffer_, do it slowly and painfully. Everything from ripping his organs out and introducing his eyeballs to my knives. Making their deaths quick and painless was _so_ last century, Quick. I wanna have fun and make them scream for mercy. I wanna hear them beg, yell for help. I want them to hear themselves choke on their own blood...and I was about to do all of that if you haven't interrupted me, Quick," Talon huffed.

"Well I want this horrid excuse of a human scum to die as soon as fucking possible," Quick practically _growled_**. **Grabbing the man by the neck of his collar, the speedster glared into his skull so hard that he might've actually obtained heat vision and promptly burnt his gaze into the man's soul.

"You're done, motherfucker," Quick hissed, eyes sparking dangerously with unleashed rage. "Absolutely fucking done."

In a lightning-fast motion, he vibrated his hand and thrust it straight through the man's chest and making him release a final gasping breath before he fell to the ground with a twitch.

The idiot didn't even feel the pain, it was all too fast for him to comprehend. He was on the dirty ground, his body still trembling violently but he wasn't dead...yet. And by Talon's calculations, he had about two whole minutes- at the most, to live.

With a final disgusted look, Quick stomped his foot down on the man's broken body and spat on him before turning all his attention to Talon who was smiling back at him brightly, insanity covering all those pearly-white teeth and pretty face.

"That was so hot, Quick~" Talon purred into the speedster's ear, looking up at him seductively. "Hot enough to make me feel so _terribly_ bothered~"

The amount of lust in the statement alone was enough for Quick to nearly lose all his self-control and downright _pounce_ on Talon right then and there. "I thought you didn't like it when people killed quickly?"

"You're special," Talon said, nuzzling into the crook of Quick's neck as their faces were only mere inches apart. "When other people do it, it's boring. But when _you_ do it, it's _really _sexy and it _turns me on_~"

"Good to know that you love me, Talon. Now how's about I take care of your _little problem_, my gorgeous, violent, blood-lusting beautiful bird?"

**BREAKLINE**

So they had their fun in bed after getting previews of each other with a Hell lot of teasing and whatnot in the shower before getting into bed and getting themselves the full treatment in bed. In short, it was _wonderful_**.**

"I love you so much, babe," Wally told the younger man as he inhaled in his scent.Whilst they were in the shower together earlier, the speedster had personally made sure that there wasn't a single trace of the nameless fucker from earlier on Dick's body.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Wally," Dick whispered as he rested his leg over Wally's own body and looked up to see the red-head grinning down at him affectionately.

It was funnily ironic actually, that despite being professional killers and even members of the fucking _Crime Syndicate_, they acted like any other ordinary couple...minus all the killing sprees and blood baths they had as 'dates' every week or so. But _still_, they had evolved from being each other's stress outlets and fuck-buddies into each other's beloved boyfriend in a span of only a few months. It was unexpected, yes, but it wasn't impossible.

"If anyone touches you like that ever again, I won't even hesitate to violently murder them in a flash," The speedster's eyes suddenly darkened, memories of what happened earlier, making his expression turn sour.

Dick made an 'I guess' motion and shut his eyes in thought. "I like it better when you make their deaths slow. Torture it out of 'em and make them beg to be killed. Fucking hell, it turns me on so much when you threaten it's so hot, I don't think I can contain myself whenever you do that."

"Not as hot as you when you whine and moan for me, my violent, blood-lusting, perfect pretty bird," Wally petted his silky smooth hair affectionately, his face now content and happy, holding Dick close to him.

"I know, but isn't that one of the reasons as to why we make a perfect couple, right?" Dick snickered and cuddled closer to his beloved. What? Just because you liked slitting people's throats open and stabbing them repeatedly until they died from internal (or external, he wasn't picky) bleeding, it didn't mean that you didn't like to cuddle.

** -End-**

** I really love writing oneshots set in this universe (I love Earth 3 and I love Birdflash so you can see where that leads to). So thank you SuperCreativeName for inspiring me to write this oneshot. To all my readers, send me your requests and I'll see what I can do :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	35. Chapter 36

**Cry**

He felt like he was drowning, his lungs were filled up with water and fucking Hell, even breathing was hard to do. Tangling his fingers through his own messy hair and shutting his eyes even tighter, only for a few more years to fall down his cheeks. "I-I'm so...s-sorry that you h-have to s-see this s-side of m-me, W-Wally."

"Ssshhh, it's alright. Don't cry," Wally whispered in a soft warm voice. "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I-I don't want y-you to see..._this_," Dick shut his eyes tightly, gesturing to himself with a disgusted expression, alligator tears still streaming down his face like a waterfall of emotions, all flooding and unconsolable. Shoulders trembling dangerously and unwanted sobs escaping from his throat. "I-I'm N-Nightwing n-now...I'm n-not supposed to b-be...c-crying," Dick was cut off violent coughs coming from his throat and Wally took the unitive to pat his back soothingly, his arms wrapped around the acrobat protectively.

"It's okay to cry," Wally murmured, tilting up the younger man's chin with his fingers and making Dick look up at him with broken, blood-shot blue eyes. "You don't have to pretend to be something you're not around me, Dick. I'm here."

And at that very moment, the nineteen year old _broke_. All broken thought and feeling burst out into tears and soaking the older boy's shirt with them. Wally knew that there was nothing he could say to stop him from crying...it was already too late for that, but he was as sure as Hell that he could comfort him and at the very least, made sure that Dick would cry alone. So he hugged him even tighter and whispered sweet nothings into his ear, heart feeling heavy in his chest at seeing his beloved like this.

"W-Wally," Dick murmured against the other man's shirt, voice barely above a whisper. "C-could you just...stay with me? Like don't l-leave me...just stay with me? P-Please, W-Wally?"

Continuing the soothing pattern, Wally shushed him gently, bringing Dick closer to him and rubbing his back comfortingly with one hand and brushing his silky black hair with the other. "I'll be here as long as you need me, baby bird."

**I'm in an angsty mood today so expect the next few fills to be on the angsty side. Prompts are still closed for now but I'm working on them xD**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	36. Chapter 37

** Of TV Appearances and Other Things-Oneshot**

"Good afternoon, citizens of Central and beyond, I'm Iris West-Allen and right here and right now, in the Central City's museum of the arts, the adoptive son of Gotham's White Knight, Bruce Wayne's adoptive son, Richard Grayson, has been trapped inside the burning building. It has been reported that everyone else, both staff and visitors alike, have evacuated the building safely but the status of Richard is still-" The red-headed woman was interrupted by a whoosh of wind right in her face and the appearance of a bright colored streak, right where everyone to see and broadcast on the live news. Repressing a sigh, Iris instead shook her head. Trust both her husband and her nephew to always steal the show, superspeed or no superspeed.

"Don't worry folks, I've got him!" Kid Flash grinned triumphantly with a mock salute, entering the burning building in a flash of bright yellow and gold and running around until he found what- or rather _who_ he was looking for.

"Took you long enough," Dick said as casual as ever, letting Wally scoop him up into his arms and zip out of the building in a flash. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be able to save me, Walls."

"I wouldn't count on it for the world, birdie," Wally replied in a semi-cooing voice at the sight of seeing his boyfriend secure in his arms and 'helpless' like that. "Now come on, the cameras are rolling. Better keep up the act now."

"Kid Flash?" Dick questioned audibly once they were outside, sounding surprised for the sake of the cameras but on the inside, he was anything but surprised. Of course he knew Wally as going to 'rescue' him from that burning building.

"OhmyGodareyouokay?Areyouhurt?Areyougonnabealright?" Kid Flash rambled off, green irises shimmering with 'concern' under his goggles but Dick knew better just from looking at the half-smirk on the idiot's face. Wally was enjoying this and Dick was so gonna get his revenge for this anytime soon (not that Wally knew, of course).

"Oh thank you so much for saving me, Kid Flash!" Dick gushed dramatically, cradling his cheeks and forcing himself not to snicker at the 'awww's' coming from most of the reporters, journalists and camera-men surrounding them. It was almost laughable at how gullible they could be. But then again, even if Wally wasn't his boyfriend, Dick (though he wouldn't say it out loud) had to admit to himself that sometimes, it was kinda fun playing the role of the spoilt rich kid. "You're my hero!"

Wally let out a barely-heard snort at the less-than-actually-grateful reply coming from his boyfriend but nevertheless smirked down at the younger teen nestled comfortably in his arms. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, you dick," he chuckled in a low voice.

"Oh shut up," Dick said tightly, but made sure to keep the smile plastered on his face. In total honesty, nothing was moe embarrassing than his current situation. If he were Robin right now, he would've gotten out of that building with utter ease. But alas, he was Richard Grayson-Wayne, the famous adoptive son of Gotham's very own Bruce Wayne, _not_ Robin, the Boy Wonder and protégé to Batman himself.

"You know, I could just drop you onto the concrete right here and now," Warned the red-head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Wally shrugged cheekily before flashing a billion dollar grin at the cameras just for the sake of the papers that'll be released tomorrow morning. "Besides, I kinda like you like this, all damsel-in-distress," he added in with a whisper, loud enough for only Dick to hear.

Dick's reply was cut off when he felt a soft, warm pair of lips connect with his and the acrobat just about melted into both the speedster's firm hold and gentle kiss.

Right now, Dick couldn't care less about the dozens of people in front of them and them getting everything on camera and broadcasting all of it on live television. No, all he cared about was Wally and just how much the taste of his lips reminded him of peppermint and pretty seashores.

So all in all, despite the lack of privacy, the smell of smoke in the air, the sounds of fire trucks and police cars blaring their sirens and the practically blinding camera flashes, it was _wonderful_.

**BREAKLINE**

"Dick," Bruce started, using his infamous 'I'm-your-adoptive-father-and-like-it-or-not-I-have-to-be-responsible-here-otherwise-Alfred-will-have-my-head-served-on-a-platter' tone of voice. "What you and him have done on TV will bite both of you back in the butt so I suggest you be careful, Dick."

Dick sighed in reply and peered at the older man with a raised eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you're worried about me ruining your image as a billionaire and good father by kissing a superhero right after he saved me from a burning building because even if I could've saved myself, I had to play the role of a helpless crying rich kid because I couldn't expose my identity as Robin? Or are you just worried about

"No, of course not, I couldn't care less about what the press has to say about you. Just as long as you're safe and not hurt in any way whatsoever, it'll all be fine with me," Bruce reassured him almost immediately. "I was referring to something much more worse than the judge-mental opinions and gossip."

"And what exactly is that?"

"Your younger brothers," Bruce said, making sure to do a quick scan of the room to make sure that neither Jason, Tim or Damian were spying on them and or listening to their conversation. "Make sure to tell Wally to be _extra_ careful this time around. _Especially_ if he feels something small, dangerous and angry with dark hair following him around."

**-End-**

**Yay! I really hoped you liked this one just as much as I enjoyed writing it xD Prompts are once again OPEN so feel free to drop a few in a review on your way out, lovelies!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	37. Chapter 38

**Lucky- Songfic/Oneshot**

"You sure you wanna do this?" Asked the dark haired teenager, swinging his feet over the ledge of the small wooden bridge he and Wally were seated on, arms resting on the railing.

"Yes!" Wally replied a bit too enthusiastically, reaching for the guitar that was sitting by his side. "I mean..._yep_, sure thing...no problem," he corrected himself awkwardly, a light blush making it's way to his face and making Dick giggle slightly.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Dick commented with a smirk.

"Okay now you're just getting annoying," Wally huffed half-heartedly but placing his hand on his guitar.

"Whatever, you love me anyways."

"I know," Wally rolled his eyes teasingly. "You're lucky you're pretty," he said and Dick shoved him back playfully, blue eyes twinkling with glee.

Then Wally started to strum his fingers through the guitar strings and Dick could feel his heart beat ten times faster in his chest. But when the red-head opened his mouth to sing, Dick felt himself falling in love all over again, but this time, it was with the angelic voice that wrapped his heart around in a gentle yet firm hold

'_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

Across the water across the deep blue ocean

Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy, I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

_They don't know how long it takes_

Waiting for a love like this

Every time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

To an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music fill the air

I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through the trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

_Lucky to be coming home someday.'_

Finishing the song with one final strum, Wally gazed up at the other boy with a small smile, expression hopeful and reminding Dick of a little puppy, large eyes and all.

"So...what do you think?" The freckled boy asked, chewing on his bottom lip expectantly.

"That was beautiful, Wally," Dick grinned like a teenager in love (though it wasn't far off from the truth.) "I didn't think you were that great of a singer, freshness," he said, cupping Wally's face with his hands.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," Wally smirked back at him. "In fact, maybe next time I could-" he tried to say but a familiar pair of lips connecting to his own cut him off.

"Less talking, more kissing...Unless you're singing, because now, I really _love it_ when you sing to me," Dick mumbled against the kiss and in a split second (or even less), Wally immediately shut himself up to kiss the younger boy back.

**The song used was 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz. I don't own anything so don't sue me c:**

**Also, make sure to leave your requests in the reviews or through PM. Love ya guys lots!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	38. Chapter 39

**Unrequited**

"So, what did you want to tell me, dude?" Wally asked with a grin, still chuckling about from his previous story about that one time his arm got stuck inside a vending machine. "Cuz I have some pretty exciting news of my own, Dick," Wally's grin grew even wider this time, fidgeting in his seat excitedly like a little kid on a sugar-rush.

"You do?" Dick asked, making sure that he wasn't sounding even a tad too hopeful, blue eyes twinkling slightly under long black eyelashes.

In truth, Dick was actually going to confess his practically _undying_ feelings for the red-head in front of him. He was finally going to tell his best friend how he _really_ felt about him. Everything from how his little childish crush at age eight had developed into so much more. How he had stared at the other boy fondly whenever he could (which wasn't that hard, really, considering that he took full advantage of his dark glasses and the whites of his domino mask) and just how much he admired how soft his hair was or even how bright his vivacious green eyes shone whenever a grin made it's way to his face.

"You go first, Wally," the ebony nodded, taking a sip of his lemon-iced tea, spinning the straw around the glass.

"You sure?"

"Go ahead," Dick smiled at him, not really thinking about what he had just said because _wow_, those bright green eyes looked extra gleeful today for some reason.

Wally took a deep breath and of course, his smile was so wide that Dick was afraid that his face might've split into two. "I'm getting married...to Artemis. I proposed to her and she said yes! Dude, I'm gonna get married to the love of my life, Dick!"

Time stopped for several moments, the gears in Dick's head not fully comprehending the words that came out of the other man's mouth. No. Just no. He did not just hear that.

"Y-you're getting what?" Dick stuttered, mostly to himself, than to the speedster, not completely trusting his own ears at the moment. No. He couldn't have heard Wally right, not at a time like this. Not when he was just about to confess how he really felt after holding it in for so many years.

"I'm getting married to Artemis!" Exclaimed the speedster joyously, thinking that his best friend was just in a state of shock in excitement. He wasn't too far of though, because yes, Dick really was in a state of shock. The reason why he was in said state was anything but excitement, it was the polar opposite. In fact, Dick's whole world was crashing down right in front of him at a pace he couldn't even comprehend and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

"This i-is a j-joke, right?" Dick swallowed down the feeling of wanting to throw up, head spinning and fingers feeling numb.

"Nope!" Wally corrected him almost a bit too happily to notice the tiny twitch on the younger man's expression. Not noticing how his correction and every passing second felt like a harsh stab at the acrobat's heart, leaving it broken and bleeding.

"Congratulations, Wally," Dick croaked out, but somehow managed to make it sound steady, heart caught in his throat completely. "You r-really deserve this, you know? You deserve to be happy and I-"

"Yeah, yeah, save it for the bachelor's party and the best-man's speech," Wally cut him off, the smile never leaving his face, displaying two sets of straight white teeth, making it hard for Dick to contain himself from grabbing Wally by the shoulders and yell how he really felt about him. Not caring that they were currently seated in the middle of a semi-crowded yet comforting café in front of dozens of people.

"S-sure," Dick nodded, black hair unintentionally dropping to his face, which he was thankful for, he didn't want Wally to see the fresh layer of tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"So what's up with you bro?" Wally asked, eyes clouding with immense happiness, reliving the memory of him proposing to Artemis. Remembering getting on one knee and holding up the box which contained the beautiful rose gold wedding ring. Remembering the tears of joy that sprung to the blonde's eyes as she clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes filled with happiness and affection. "What were you gonna tell me?"

"I completely forgot what I was gonna say, Wally," The acrobat physically forced himself to smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, his chest feeling empty and painful. And if he wasn't trained by the Batman himself how to expertly shield all his true emotions and feelings and make them seem so real, he could've sworn that hot, angry, pained tears would've been streaming down his face by now. Swallowing down the feelings of nausea, Dick kept up the charade. "I'm really happy for you, dude."

The speedster beamed at that and Dick found himself feeling nauseous. Who was he to destroy Wally's happiness? Who was he to ruin the moment by saying that for all these years, he had developed very strong feelings for the red-head? "Have I ever told you that you're the best, Dickie-bird? Because you are! You're the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

At that, a real smile cracked through Dick's face but it was practically nothing compared to the aching feeling in his heart. Oh it hurt alright, it hurt much more than any physical pain he has ever experienced in his entire life (and that was saying something). But he knew that he had to push his feelings aside, push them all away, fake a smile and it'll be alright. But why though? Why would he go to such extremes?

Because if Wally was happy, then he was happy...Even if it did hurt a lot.

**-End-**

** As you can tell, I really love both reading and writing unrequited Birdflash. (I'm hurting myself, I know. But it's a good kind of angst, I guess.) Prompts are currently open so fire away! I really love receiving all your ideas xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	39. Chapter 40

**Cancer AU**

"We'll get through this together, babe, and that I promise," Wally said in a comforting whisper, stoking Dick's pale hand with his fingers delicately, careful not to touch where the I.V was injected into the other man's hand.

"You really should stop making promises you can't keep, Wally," Replied Dick, not meeting his boyfriend's gaze, those former bright blue eyes now empty and dull, making Wally's heart sink in his chest.

"Don't say that, Dick. We'll get trough this together and it'll get better, I fucking swear my life on it."

"Wally-"

"-No. Beautiful, I love you and nothing will stop me from loving you and I don't give a fuck if I sound like I come straight out of a corny romance movie."

"Just leave me be, Wally," Dick pleaded, finally looking up at the red-head through the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. "P-please don't do this to yourself, W-Wally...Please don't hurt yourself because of me."

"Dick..." Wally drawled out in speechlessness, completely lost for words at what Dick had told him. "Why're you saying this?"

"The last thing I w-want is to b-burden you with the f-fact that you're with someone who's about to d-die soon..."

"Babe...I'm so sorry."

A son broke out of Dick's throat and almost instantly, Wally wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and letting the younger man stain his sweater with tears. They both _cried_, holding onto each other tightly and not daring to let the other go. They had loved each other, they still do, and that fiery passionate love was as strong as ever now.

Because not even the tumor in Richard's body could stop Wally from loving him and no way in Hell could it stop him from loving Wally.

**-End-**

** Prompts are OPEN! Send me in all your Birdflash ideas :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	40. Chapter 41

**Thief/Stray AU- Part 2**

**So as you can see, this is a continuation to my 'The Speedster and The Thief' drabble that I really wanted to write a sequel for since you guys seemed to like it a lot. So without further ado, here it is!**

"I've always wanted to ask you something, Stray..." Kid Flash trailed off, looking directly at the ebony-haired teen who had his head rested on the speedster's shoulder,

"Then ask, I don't bite..._most of the time."_

Kid Flash ignored the last part of his sentence and ran his fingers through the ebony bangs that were under Stray's goggles. "How exactly do you stay 'whelmed' in all that leather you're wearing? Aren't you sweating like crazy under all of that stuff?"

"I'm used to it," Replied Stray with a small giggle, amused at the older boy's discombobulation. "Makes me look _really_ good and that's always a plus," he said thoughtfully, his head tilted to the side and index finger on his chin.

"But doesn't that bunch up in some _unwanted_ places?"

"Says the boy wearing bright yellow spandex."

"Right," Kid Flash said coyly, scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "So...how does that work out for you, then?"

"Why don't you take a look and find out yourself~" Purred Stray with a sweet, sultry voice leaking with playful seduction, making Wally chuckle nervously. The little tease always knew how to make him flustered when he least needed to be. Everything from his billion dollar smiles, magical blue eyes and spitfire personality that made Wally feel like he was on Cloud 9. To him, Stray- no, _Dick Grayson_ was absolutely _perfect_.

**BREAKLINE**

"So there's my little kitten," Catwoman shook her head as she looked down at the red-head and the ebony, gloved hands resting on her hips.

"C-Catwoman?" Kid Flash squeaked out, both in surprise and in fear of his life. The leather-clad woman peered down at him behind her tinted goggles and he swore he could feel those beady eyes staring right into his soul.

"Hi," Stray said, clearly not even trying as he set his leather-clad legs over the other boy's lap, ignoring the silent protests in Kid Flash's eyes and the disapproving stare from his mentor. "I thought you were going on a stakeout tonight."

"You weren't there," The blonde said bluntly as Stray straightened up so that he was looking straight at his mentor. Granted, he wasn't as tall as her even in his heeled boots (since she did have a pair of six inch heels on her own feet), but he could take what he could get. "I needed a certain little kitten to keep the guards distracted and to disable the cameras."

"Oops."

"Yes, 'oops,' young man, you have a lot of explaining to do," The woman said sharply in her usual 'mommy-cat' voice that she used whenever Stray would go out and do something that she didn't exactly approve of. "And once we get home, you can expect yourself to be _grounded."_

Stray pushed his bottom lip out and an adorable pout crossed his face, big blue eyes shining from under his goggles. "Awww, but I wanted to hit my favorite bank in Gotham tomorrow night."

"Well you would've been able to get that jewel you've been eyeing for a while now if you'd showed up tonight, Stray."

"But Catwoman!" Stray said in an exaggerated whine, holding his arms up in the air. "Kid Flash was in town and I wanted to spend time with him! I mean look at him," Stray then gestured to the speedster beside him in a 'see-what-I-mean?' motion of his hands. "He's adorable!"

"That gives you no excuse to ditch your duties, Stray, you know that," Catwoman replied, her voice wavering slightly and making herself look anywhere but the enchanting blue eyes of her young protégé.

Crossing his arms with a loud huff, Stray forced an even sadder and more adorable pout on his face just to soften his mentor up. The puppy-dog eyes have never failed him after all.

"Twenty minutes," Catwoman sighed in exasperation, she could never really triumph over those large blue eyes that would often make her melt into a puddle of affection with little to no effort. Perhaps she had taught Richard too well, teaching the young boy how to manipulate and get whatever he wanted when he wanted, surely had its disadvantages. She didn't have time to think about it though, seeing as her little partner practically shooed her off the building. Sighing when he walked back to Kid Flash who was watching the scene with wide eyes.

The two teenagers sat in silence for a few moments before Kid Flash spoke up with a cough of his throat. "Your mom's pretty scary, Stray."

"Don't take it personally, she's always like that. The only time she isn't is when she's around Batman, the old son of a bitch turns her on for some reason that I really don't want to know," the young thief rolled his eyes as he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter from one of the many pockets in his belt. Lighting up the cigarette and taking a drag. "Want a drag?" He offered.

"Since when have you smoked?" Inquired Kid Flash with a small frown instead of answering. Stray was a sneaky little thing all on his own and despite being the fastest teen alive, Kid Flash found himself being unable to keep up with Stray. The young thief had always been able to surprise him and keep him on his toes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Stray joked teasingly as he pulled the cigarette away from his lips, a smirk on his face. "Come on, babe, you're shamelessly staring at me, it's flattering."

A dark blush formed on Kid Flash's freckled face and Stray grinned happily at the reaction. A blushing Wally was always a sweet reward. Tossing the now-finished cigarette to the side and focusing all his attention on Kid Flash.

"You're so cute," Stray said whilst slipping himself on Kid Flash's lap once more, wrapping his long legs around the other boy's waist, gloved fingers dancing under Kid Flash's cowl. "Hmmmm...I wonder how you'd do in the bedroom..."

"How old are you supposed to be again?" Kid Flash asked in a nervous yet excited chuckle.

"Old enough. Now come on, let's go to my place and finish this up before Mommy-Cat gets home. Twenty minutes is a lot of time for us to do what we want before she arrives."

** -End-**

** I am literally speechless with all the great support and not to mention all the fantastic idea you guys have submitted. Thank you, you beautiful lovelies, I love you guys so much. Keep all the Birdflash ideas coming!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	41. Chapter 42

**Genderbent Birdflash AU- Oneshot**

**So in this particular Oneshot, Dick and Wally are females and will be known as 'Dixie' and 'Wendy'. I've been meaning to do a Genderbent one for a while so without any further ado, here it is!**

"Why, don't you look extravagantly charming tonight, beautiful," Whistled the red-headed woman as she took in the sight of her girlfriend looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Wendy leaned against the doorframe to admire the unrealistic beauty of the blue-eyed acrobat.

To say that Dixie looked gorgeous was like saying that Superman was strong- it was a _ginormous_ understatement. With long dark hair styled to perfection with curls at the bottom, baby-blue orbs even more vibrant and accented with mascara and the eyeliner around them, soft pink lips looking shiny and just so fucking kissable.

The dress she was wearing practically drove Wendy crazy. It was a sweetheart topped dress in a stunning blue color that matched the ebony's eyes, the dress was _sinfully_ short up front and yet the back was made of a transparent fabric that flowed like a waterfall down her body. The dress left little to the imagine and the heels on her feet, wow, the six and a half inch heels studded with jewels and a touch of glitter made Dixie's long legs look even sexier...if that was humanly possible.

Almost like a magical spell, Wendy had found herself being lured in by Dixie's beauty and had instantly pressed her body behind hers, palms traveling from the acrobat's curvy waist, to that perfectly-shaped derrière and of course, those long luscious legs that Wendy just wanted to devour right there and right now.

"Nice dress, babe," Wendy complimented cheekily, hands slipping under the hemline of the dress, fingers brushing against the smooth skin of Dixie's upper thigh and just barely touching the lacy material of the lacy panties that Dixie was wearing. "Though it would look so much better on the bedroom floor, don't you think?"

The other woman, in return, leaned down to kiss Wendy on the lips, the red-head smirking as soon as she tasted the strawberry flavor on Dixie's lips. Inserting a little tongue into the kiss, Wendy wrapped her arms around Dixie's slim waist, taking full advantage of her Renaissance-chiseled sculpted body and feeling her up even more.

The kiss deepened in a matter of moments, tongues in a clash for control and Wendy took the opportunity to sink her teeth into Dixie's bottom lip, but not hard enough to draw blood, of course.

They made-out for a bit more, lips connected to other's like a lock and key and only when Wendy shamelessly tried to unclasp the hook off of Dixie's white lacy bra, the ebony immediately pulled away, a dark flush on her face and perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together. "Wendy!"

"What? You looked like you were enjoying it from here."

"You ruined my lipstick," Dixie pointed out with a pout, pushing her hair out of her face. "And the rest of my make-up too."

"Better me than any of those fuckboys you'll be flirting with tonight," Wendy frowned, hands over her hips.

"It's a _job_, Wendy. You know how Bruce is with all his under cover work."

"Hmmmm," The green eyed woman mused with a hum, eyes looming over Dixie's figure once more. "Prove it to me, babe. Stay for a few more minutes, would you?"

"Bruce is going to _kill_ me, Wendy, I'm already ten minutes late and I look like shit. What the Hell do you expect me to do now?"Dixie questioned, already digging into her purse to fix the mascara work she had put a lot of effort into right before Wendy had ruined it, her face lined into a bat-glare that would have Superman hiding into a corner and shaking in fear.

Oh she loved her girlfriend with all her heart, alright. But absolutely no one, not even Batman himself had the guts to mess up her makeup.

And Wendy, oh poor Wendy, she would have to get her punishment for doing that later. Because right now, Dixie had to fix the fucking smudged makeup on her face.

**-End-**

**I'm really loving all these new prompts! Send me in more of your Birdflash ideas c:**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	42. Chapter 43

**Possessiveness **

**(A/N: Warnings for slight porn that's not really porn but still kinda smutty.)**

"Mine," Wally proclaimed as he sucked another one of Dick's sweetspots right at his neck, nipping hard enough to make sure to leave a less-than-subtle love-bite for everyone to see. But how could he not? When you had someone as hot as Dick Grayson as a boyfriend, you might as well be proud of it...and that was exactly what Wally wanted.

Let everyone admire his boyfriend's aesthetic all they want, but both Dick and Wally knew who the blue eyed man really belonged to.

"_Mhhmm_\- yes, right there, Wally, _yesss_," Dick threw his head back slightly, letting his head fall back and pleasured moans escape his mouth. Since most of the two men's clothes were long forgotten on the bedroom floor leaving them in only their boxer-briefs that had become tighter and tighter until they had finally ripped them off, leaving the two of them completely naked.

"You're so hot, Dick. I could do you right here and right now, beautiful," Wally said, hands holding onto Dick's hips as the acrobat crawled on top of him, straddling Wally's lap without breaking the rhythm of their kiss.

"I love you." _Kiss_. "So much." _Kiss_. "You're perfect, Wally."

"Dude, have you seen yourself? You're unreal," The freckled-man's hands dipped onto the small of Dick's back, taking full advantage of their current position to squeeze Dick's sculpted ass. "Especially this cute little thing," he smirked, patting the perfectly shaped bottom to prove his point.

"It's anything but little, Wally," Dick pouted teasingly, pushing his ass into Wally's hands "Now the last time I checked, we were in the middle of doing something hot and naughty, am I right?"

The familiar shark-like expression on Wally's features told him that the rest of their night wouldn't disappoint and _boy_, the acrobat was shamelessly begging for it to happen, not a single trace of regret in his body as he let Wally have his way with him.

**BREAKLINE**

"I'm yours Wally," Dick breathed out, chest rising up and down whilst a tired but sincerely happy grin slipped on his face, snuggling closer to Wally.

"Just like I'm yours, Dickie-bird."

**-End-**

**I still have some prompts left to do but leave all your Birdflash ideas and AUs in the reviews and I'll write them for you (and as much as I want to write full-on smut, I can't :/)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	43. Chapter 44

**Love Is A Game of Submission- (Part of the 'Love Is Evil' series)**

**Hey lovelies, so I got a request from the (really making me happy with all these beautiful prompts) tscrit, telling me to do something set in the 'Love Is Evil' series featuring Dark!Wally, Submissive!Dick and Klarion. So this is sort of a prequel to what we've seen in the 'Love Is Evil' prompt and set in the time after whatever torture Klarion has put Dick through.**

**(WARNINGS FOR DARK THEMES AND MESSED-UP THINGS IN GENERAL.)**

**Love Is A Game of Submission**

"Is he ready, Klarion?" Inquired Wally in an expectant tone of voice, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand boredly. He had been waiting on Klarion to finish with his 'sessions' with Dick for what felt like forever now and he was growing impatient.

"I'll let you see your bird for yourself," Klarion stepped aside with a pleased face on, revealing the most gorgeous state that Wally has ever seen him in his life, green orbs widening in awe for a few seconds before filling up with lust and admiration.

"My little Robin," Wally grinned, taking in the sight hungrily, green eyes admiring the ravishing sight in front of him.

Dick was beautiful, clad in an oversized gray hoodie that looked more like a dress than a top. Black bangs fell to his face but not low enough to cover those puppy dog-like eyes that were filled to the brim with sweet amenable innocence that Wally had just wanted to devour. On his feet were long wool socks accompanied by a pair of simple black Nike sneakers that looked around two sizes too big on his dainty feet.

Oh God, he was fucking _adorable_.

"Master," Dick greeted in a shy tone, head bowed down, one hand toying with the edge of the large hoodie he was wearing and the fingers of his other hand close to his mouth.

The grin that crossed Wally's face was so wide, Klarion wondered if his face would've split in half completely. "Come here, beautiful," he ordered in an affectionate voice, arms stretched out in front of him and Dick obeyed without another thought, walking over to the speedster and letting Wally place him on his lap, the black haired teen instantly softening into the loving hold. "You look so fucking gorgeous, babe."

"Thank you, Master."

"No need for that kind of talk, beautiful. I like it better when you say my name, alright?"

"Yes, Wally," Dick said obediently, adjusting his position on Wally's lap. After all, Wally had just said that he liked cuddles and that's what he was about to give him.

"Now look at me when I'm talking to you, birdie," Wally whispered into his ear, holding up his chin delicately with two fingers, meeting a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes in the universe. "That's better."

Dick snuggled further into Wally's chest, clinging onto Wally by the red-head's shirt, cheeks flushed a powder pink and hair tousled up...Cute, cuddly, shy and not to mention, submissive the way Wally liked him.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Wally stroked his hair fondly, the smirk never leaving his face. Looking up from his little bird, he nodded at Klarion. "He's perfect," he complimented and Klarion took that as his 'thank you' and his cue to leave the room.

"You hear that, sweetheart? You're perfect. You're the light of my life, you know that? You're so cute and sweet and I could just devour you right here and now."

"Thank y-you, Wally. I l-love you."

"Aww, isn't that sweet? Wally cooed adoringly. "I love you too, my little Robin," He hummed approvingly, slipping his hand under the hoodie Dick was wearing and let the palms of his fingers roam over his torso. "I love you so much, you have no clue what I've done for you, little Robin."

**BREAKLINE**

He had taken Dick into his bedroom and _God_, he really needed to thank Klarion for this because Dick was even more beautiful in bed than all his wild teenage dreams would've ever imagined. His little kitten mewls of pleasure, the perfect arch of his back and that freaking flexibility that had never left the little bird's lithe little body.

"Had fun?" Wally asked once they were finished, laying on his large comfortable bed, he knew that he didn't have to ask, Dick would've agreed to anything he said and he _loved_ it. It had only been a few hours since he had finally gotten his little birdie and it had been the best hours of his fucking life.

"Y-Yes Wally," Dick had breathed out, looking tired but of course, happily content. He could not afford to look worn-out in front of Wally after all.

Wrapping his arms around Dick, Wally sighed and ran his fingers through the feathery black hair, looking straight into those hazy blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

At that, Dick genuinely looked confused, head tilted to the side and lips in a little 'o' shape. "Whatever for, Wally?"

"A lot of things," the other shrugged vaguely. "Many of which I've done to you. A lot of evil things in general."

"Whatever it is you have done, I forgive you," Dick smiled and the long lost butterflies in Wally's stomach didn't just flutter, they fucking backflipped. That smile, it was the exact same smile that he had fallen for not so long ago. But alas, Wally knew that it was Klarion's spell along with the mental torture that was doing all the talking...and yet, the sweet sensation of those loving words rolling off of Dick's tongue as those cerulean eyes gazed up at him with all the affection in the world was just too tempting for him to even think about feeling sorry. "I love you, Wally and nothing could ever change that."

Shutting his eyes close and inhaling the sweet scent of the little ebony, his grin never left his face as he hugged his birdie closer to him, looking like he was never gonna let him go. "I know."

** -End-**

** I had a blast writing all the things you guys have submitted! I love all the prompts you guys send me so don't hesitate to leave a few more in the reviews :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	44. Chapter 45

**My Decision Is Always Gonna Be To Follow You- Oneshot **

** The prompt submitted to me by the lovely Red Rosiecals was; 'Dick left YJ with Wally' and I had an idea that I had really wanted to do for some time now so here it is! Hope you all enjoy!**

** Title is obviously from The Script because Glowing is and will always be one of the best Birdflash songs. **

"Got all your stuff, Rob?"

"Keep your voice down, the last thing we want is for Supey to hear us," Dick chided in a soft yet sharp whisper, shoving his favorite red hoodie into his backpack. "And you do know that once we leave, you can't call me 'Rob' anymore, right?"

"Yeah, just for old times sake, you know. I mean, we're leaving everything behind and IjustwantedtoknowifyoureallywanttodotisbeacuseBatmanandyourlittlebrothersandevenAlfredwillgobatshitcrazyoverthisandsamewithUncleBarryandAuntIrisand-"

"-We talked about this," The black haired teen said firmly, masked eyes never leaving Wally's own pair. "If you aren't a hundred sure then we can-"

"-No," Wally interjected abruptly, the grip he had on his backpack tightening. "I'm sure. I just wanted to make sure that you were."

"I'm more than ready, Wally. We've been planning to do this for months on end now."

Leaving the note on the table where everyone could see, Dick turned to Wally to place a kiss on his lips, keeping it sweet and short.

"You sure you got everything?" The ebony asked, he knew just how forgetful his boyfriend could be and the last thing they wanted was to leave something important behind.

"Hey, at this point and time, all I need is you, okay?" Wally

And with their hands intertwined, Dick and Wally entered the Zeta Tubes and didn't look back.

**BREAKLINE**

"Batman!" M'gann pleaded in a desperate voice, tears streaming down her face, Conner holding her by the shoulders in comfort. "We have to find them! Uncle J'onn! Please!"

The older Martian and Batman shared a look and J'onn was the first one to break the silence that followed with a shake of his head and a sigh. "I'm afraid that this note is indeed written by Robin and Kid Flash and that the cameras do show them leaving and going through the Zeta Tubes. Proving that they weren't indeed kidnapped or mind controlled."

"Batman?" Roy inquired with his arms folded over his chest, for he too, was on the brink of losing his calm. I mean come on, his _little brothers_ had left without a trace apart from a handwritten letter and the _World's_ _Greatest Detective, _Robin's_ father, _was fucking silent about it. "They left through the Zeta Tube, right? Can't you trace them through there?"

"I'm proud of Wally and all that he's become," Barry said with a sad smile. "But oh God, kid had to leave just like that didn't he? Iris is so gonna have my head."

"Leaving was their decision, and the least we could do as their loved ones is to accept that," J'onn spoke like the ever-so-wise Martian that he was.

It took all the training and sheer willpower for Batman to stop himself from lashing out completely, his little boy had left and despite him knowing that he would be able to track the two of them down, he knew his son, and Dick was stubborn. If he didn't want to do something then it wasn't going to happen. "I hope you're happy, Dick, wherever you choose to go."

**BREAKLINE**

Meanwhile, many miles away, across cities and hours away from Happy Harbor, a certain bird and a speedster were grinning fondly at each other, new costumes and aliases on.

"You ready, babe?" The acrobat asked as he slipped his mask on, looking out on the ledge of the tall building they were standing on. "And nice new costume if I do say so myself."

"Whenever you're ready, Nightwing," Shrugged the speedster with a large dorky smile. "And I can say the same thing to you, beautiful. Blue looks stunning on you by the way."

Instead of replying with words, the ebony pulled his boyfriend in for the best, most passionate, loving, whole-hearted kiss they have ever shared.

** -End-**


	45. Chapter 46

**Shipping**

"They'd be so cute together," Dick commented, resting his head against Wally's shoulder.

"Not as cute as us though," Wally petted the younger teen's hair with his hand. "We're adorable."

"Of course," The blue eyed boy grinned. "It's hard to find couples as cute as us, let alone cuter than us."

"What do you think of Cas and Dean, babe?" Wally asked, eyes focused on the laptop screen. "Sam and Gabriel?"

"I ship them both."

"Kirk and Spock?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I ship it."

"John and Sherlock?"

"Do you even know me, Wally?"

"Derek and Stiles?"

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

"Light and L?"

"Duh."

"The Doctor and the TARDIS?"

"That even a question, West?"

"Spike and Buffy?"

"I take it you mean one of my childhood favorites."

"Sebastian and Ciel?"

"You would know."

"Tony and Steve or Steve and Bucky?"

"Steve and Bucky," Dick replied almost immediately. "One of my OTPs."

Wally hummed in reply, and lifted the smaller boy's chin slightly so that their eyes were staring into the other's. "Well you know what? We're my OTP."

Dick chuckled at that and knelt up slightly to kiss Wally on the lips, enjoying the taste of Wally's lips on his. "We should so cosplay as each other."

"Agreed."

**-End-**

**Written because Dick and Wally are little dorks who like to ship and they're adorable. As always leave all your ideas in the reviews or through PM :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	46. Chapter 47

**Beware the Brothers of The Bird **

** (A/N: Warnings for the usual Bat-boy violence and threatening from three little Robins and one Daddy-Bat.)**

"Wally! Wally!" A loud squeaky voice called for him, making him spin around to be faced with an overly-excited mousy face that belonged to a certain brunette from his Advanced Chemistry class. _Andrea_.

"Oh hey, Andrea," Wally greeted, scratching the back of his head. "What's up? Do you need anything?"

She had actually looked quite offended at that and placed her hands over her hips. "Really, Wally? Can't a girl just talk to a guy without needing anything?"

"No no no no, I didn't mean it like that, I just have to be somewhere right now and I'm a bit in a rush," Wally replied and it was true. He and Dick had been planning to go on a date tonight in one of their favorite restaurants in Central.

"Oh _really_ now?" She asked quizzically, eyebrows knotted together tightly.

"Yeah, it's kind of special."

Andrea frowned even more and sighed in exasperation. Couldn't Wally see that she was trying to flirt with him? I mean come on, how dense could boys even be? "Well I don't suppose you would mind doing something _special_ with _me_ sometime would you?"

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind, but I've been pretty busy lately so we'll have to make time for that. Maybe we can invite the rest of the guys from class too, we have to finish that group report by two weeks and I guess doing it after class would be more progressive or something."

"Oh I get it," The brown eyed girl sighed over-dramatically. "You don't think I'm pretty enough to hang out with you alone, do you? You really have to invite the others because you're embarrassed by me?"

"Wait, _what_?! Where the Hell did you get that idea?" Wally exclaimed in major confusion. Although Andrea was smart and had a passion for all things Chemistry, most of the time, she creeped Wally out even more than most of the villains in his uncle's Rogues gallery. "You're pretty! And you're really good at Chemistry too! Of course we can go out-"

"-Wally?" Came a stuttering, whimpering voice from behind him and Wally whipped his head back at a speed that would've snapped his neck if he wasn't careful. Looking back at him, Wally's eyes met with a pair of familiar tear-filled baby blue ones.

Shit.

"Babe...I can explain I swear I-"

"-Forget it!" Dick snapped, tears of frustration and betrayal leaking out of his eyes. "I can't believe you, Wally!" He yelled angrily before sprinting away from the two, his face covered with his hands.

Without sparing one last glance at Andrea, Wally had sped off (as fast as he could without using his powers) after Dick with the words 'shitshitshitshitshit' in his head.

He really fucked up this time.

**BREAKLINE **

"And then...I s-saw him f-flirt with that girl from h-his school and-" the rest of Dick's story was cut off by a sob that left his mouth, alligator tears running down his face.

Jason frowned at seeing his older brother like this. Dick hug him even closer (if that was possible), and nearly cut off his oxygen intake. "H-he hates me...yeah, that's it, I-I'm not g-good enough f-for him..."

"Want me to maul him for you?" Jason tried to offer but it only made the acrobat cry even harder into his shirt, soaking the red cotton material of his younger brother's shirt.

"N-No...don't do that," Dick held back another round of tears as he felt yet another small body curl up to him, looking down through his tears to see his younger brother, Damian at his side, holding the teenager's hand with two of his small ones.

"I-I really am a f-fuck-up, aren't I? I'm n-not good enough f-for him," Dick choked on another sob and Jason had to make sure that Dick wasn't about to throw up all over the three of them as he started to cry even harder.

"No, you're the best big brother ever, don't say that," Tim said sincerely, small fingers running through the acrobat's soft dark hair.

"Yes, Grayson. For once in his life, Drake is right," Damian agreed, offering his own favorite stuffed kitten to his older brother. The older boy looking at the stuffed toy through teary eyes and took it gingerly, resting his cheek against it's soft fur.

"Thank...you, Dami," Dick sniffled as he wrapped his arms all over the three younger Robins. "Y-You guys are...the best baby brothers I...could ever ask for."

"Who needs dumb Wally anyways?" Tim questioned. "He's just dumb for doing that to you."

"Yeah Dickie-bird, there's no need for stupid red-headed, freckled speedsters in your life when you can have us," Jason shook his head, paying no mind to the snot that was all over his clothes.

"Correct," Damian agreed. "West is nothing but an incompetent mate, his eating habits are disgusting and he has a complete disregard for respect."

Unfortunately for Jason, Tim and Damian, their words about the speedster had only made Dick cry even harder in an all-out hormonal teenage boy string of sobs that soaked his pillow and bed sheets with tears.

It was only three hours later when Dick's throat had become dry and scratchy from crying, there were still tear stains down his face but finally, his eyes were shut. The fifteen year old looked exhausted and the three younger boys took it as a sign to inform Alfred, the British Butler always did have the cure to all their injuries. So maybe he'd have the cure to emotional pain as well.

Tiptoeing out of the room like the Bat-trained kids that they were, Tim had quietly shut their older brother's door before turning to his brothers who had nearly identical rage-filled scowls on.

"Great. Grayson is in an inconsolable state of emotion and heartbreak and not even Father nor Pennyworth can drag him out of bed and get him to stop crying," Damian remarked with a scowl that no other child his age would be able to possess.

"I'm gonna fucking murder that bastard," Jason grumbled darkly before stalking off to his bedroom to retrieve his favorite weapons.

"Not without us, you aren't, Todd!" Damian called after him, sprinting through the halls of the Manor like the ex-assassin that he was.

"B-But guys!" Tim wailed after the two but seeing as his brothers were already embossed in sharpening their knives and whatnot, the nine year old sighed defeatedly and tiptoed off to the Batcave, it's been a while since he'd last upgraded his birdarangs and bo staff after all.

** BREAKLINE**

"You're gonna regret ever doing that to him, you hear us?" Jason threatened in a deadly voice, his gun aimed directly at Wally's head.

Tim had been holding the end of his Bo staff (which was even taller than the nine year old himself, mind you) dangerously close to Wally's face while Damian on the other hand, had his beloved Katana pressed against the red-head's throat, blue-green eyes burning holes into his soul.

"Mmmffff! Mmmmmffff!" Wally tried to say in a muffled collection of exclamations but the duct-tape over his mouth didn't really help with that.

"There's no use struggling, the chains you're tied up in are made of solid steel," Tim informed him. "And we know you can't vibrate that well to get out of them so don't even try."

"What? A seventeen year old speedster can't hold his own against a twelve year old?" Jason taunted with a cackle similar to his older brother's but with an ever cockier sense to it, his eyes filled with mirthful satisfaction at getting revenge on West after what he's done to Dick. "That's so pathetic it's laughable!"

"You disgust me, West," Damian spat, venom leaking in his high-pitched voice. "You don't deserve someone like Grayson."

"As our dear daddy-bats has before, you hurt Dickie-bird and breathing will be painful," Jason continued, nodding at Tim who had his Bo staff now pressed against Wally's

"Boys," came in a much gruffer, deeper voice in the cold darkness of the room, making Wally jump. He'd know that voice anywhere.

And just like that, standing in front of Wally was none other than the father of a the three little demons themselves. He was staring right at Bruce Wayne, no, not _Batman_. But Bruce Wayne, yet somehow, facing the angry billionaire was even more terrifying than facing the Dark Knight of Gotham himself. "West," he said flatly but anyone would've been able to notice the hidden malicious threat behind the dangerously calm voice. "What was the first thing I told you when I gave you my consent when your relationship with Richard started?" He asked, letting Tim rip off the duct tape that kept Wally's mouth shut, disregarding the flinch of clear pain that came from the teenager.

"That if I ever hurt him...I'd b-be-"

"-Fucking dead," Jason interjected with a smirk that would've put the most notorious villains in the Justice League's rogues gallery to shame.

Instead of delivering the punch that would've knocked Wally unconscious, Bruce turned back with a large sigh, fists still balled up tightly at his sides. "Do what you have to do, boys, but don't kill him." He stalked out of the room but not before he had turned to his second oldest son and held his hand out at the young boy expectantly. "Jason, what have we discussed about using guns?"

"Oh relax, old man, it's just a tranquilizer gun, there are no actual bullets in it whatsoever," Jason rolled his eyes but handed the gun to his adoptive father nonetheless, getting a handful of sleek black and red batarangs in return, making him look up at Bruce in confusion.

"Latest models, use them well," was all Bruce said before he disappeared into the shadows as quickly as he appeared and Wally silently thanked all the gods out there who had listened to his prayers.

"I wouldn't be thankful just yet if I were you," Tim's little voice cut through the air, making Wally's attention snap back to him and out of his thoughts.

"They're right, you know," Jason leaned against the chair, Wally was chained down to, batarangs in hand. "When we're done with you, you're going to wish that Bats would've let us kill you."

"We promised not to kill you," Tim started.

"But we made no such promise to not give you a beating that you will remember for the rest of your life," Damian ended, bluish green orbs burning with deadly flair.

**BREAKLINE**

"Awww, poor baby," Dick cooed, placing the pack of ice over his boyfriend's forehead and adjusting his pillow so that he was more comfortable...with his injuries and all.

"I said I was sorry," Wally mumbled defeatedly whilst Dick, being the sadistic little shit that he was, giggled at his distress.

"And I forgive you, babe," Dick placed a warm and gentle kiss on Wally's lips. "I should be sorry, I didn't hear you out and I took matters into my own hands," he said with a dark blush. "I love you so much, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, beautiful, we all make mistakes," Wally smiled at him reassuringly. Of course, the horror Dick's (more or less insane) family had put him through hurt like Hell, but nothing hurt more than seeing Dick in pain...especially if Wally himself was at fault for hurting him. "And I love you too."

"Speaking of which, I think there are three little birds who wanna say something to you, right guys?" Dick said, glancing at the far end of the bed where three tufts of dark hair were peeking out. "Jay-bird, Timmy, Dami, we know you're there, you can stop hiding now."

"Fine," Jason huffed stubbornly, walking closer to his brother on his side of the bed with Tim at his side looking up at the couple with large blue eyes and with Damian still sending daggers at the red-head. "We're sorry," the twelve year old said with an eye-roll, elbowing Tim and Damian to do the same.

"Sorry," Tim added in, voice as soft as a whisper the same time Damian had said; "I have promised Grayson that I would no longer threaten you either verbally or physically to the best of my ability."

Wally had noted the clear lack of apology in Damian's statement but chose not to point it out. The last thing he wanted was one of Damian's even sharper swords

"Aren't they the cutest, Wally?" Dick grinned as he cuddled the three younger boys to his chest and paying no mind to Damian's less-than-convincing protests to let him go.

Trying his best to ignore the three full-on bat-glares sent in his direction, Wally carefully wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulders and sighed, he knew that all his injuries would heal eventually but it was his ego that had been truly wounded. _I mean come on, he got his ass kicked by a bunch of little kids for God's sake!_

Well at least now he knew to never make stupid mistakes like hurting Dick _ever_ again.

**-End-**

** This idea was so cute that getting inspiration for it wasn't that all difficult. Thank you so much user SuperNovKim for prompting this because this is just what I needed to get into a serious writing mood c: I currently have around 13 prompts on my to-do-list so keep all the amazing Birdflash ideas coming, lovelies!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	47. Chapter 48

**Of Jealous Speedsters and Possessive Baby Birds**

**(A/N: Takes place after my previous installment with the bat brothers 'Beware The Brothers of The Bird'.) Hope you guys enjoy!**

Wally gritted his teeth together tightly and did his best not to let out sounds of pure frustration at the three little demons who were as per usual, were in the process of making his life an absolute Hell-hole.

The three younger Robins were currently pressed closely against Dick's side, Jason on the left, Tim on the right and Damian casually laying on top of Dick's torso like the tiny little six year old that he was. Dick meanwhile, was being his usual self and downright absorbing all the radiating 'adroableness' of their current position and gushing over how adorable his baby brothers were.

"Babe," Wally tried not to whine, he was the 'adult' here, he wasn't about to complain that Dick wasn't snuggled up to him and instead, he was all cozy and snuggly with his little brothers that were more or less ignoring his existence. But hey, it was a slight improvement from having them constantly down his throat.

Damian looked up atthe speedster with those piercing eyes of his and if looks could kill, Wally would've been dead ten times over. But since looks couldn't kill, Damian settled for an angry huff and folded his arms over his chest. "Grayson?"

"Hmmm? What's wrong, Dami?" Dick asked, looking down at the child who was seated comfortably at his lap.

"What's wrong?" Jason parroted in disbelief, sitting up so that he was looking at his older brother in the eye. "What's wrong right now is that our supposed 'quality time' that you've planned for us is being taken away by this son of a bit-"

"-Language, Jay-bird," Dick had clasped his hand over the younger boy's mouth, glancing over at Wally and mouthing the words 'sorry, babe'.

"He wants you for himself, Dick!" Tim exclaimed urgently, as if Batman's entire Rogues gallery had bombed the Bat-Cave and left it in shambles.

"They're lying, Dick!" Wally yelled back, not feeling the slightest bit dumb that he was indeed having an argument with three kids who haven't even hit puberty yet.

Confused, the ebony cocked his head to the side like a bewildered kitten. "What are you guys even talking about? What's going on?"

"What's going on is the fact that despite what this cheating son of a bitch did to you, you're still giving him another chance and it sickens me!" Jason spat, Tim nodding his head in agreement.

"He hurt you and you were crying a lot and you still forgave him," Tim pointed out, paying no attention to the undignified squawks of protest coming from the red-head.

"Grayson, I shall not stand this, even from you," Damian added in, wishing that his Father hadn't confiscated his entire knife collection so that he could stab West repeatedly in the face for having the audacity to even speak to his brother after all that he's done.

"Well excuse me but-" Wally tried to say but found that he was immediately cut off by three young voices in rage-filled protest.

"You made him cry! In my book, that's unforgivable! No matter who you are, fucker!"

"He's better off with us than he is with you!"

"I will murder you, West, I swear to God I will kill you in your sleep!"

"Guys!" Dick's sharp voice cut through the air, breaking the intense noise from the four that were threatening to start a war. "Sit back down," he instructed in a quiet but firm voice and none of the three little birds nor Wally dared to disobey, sitting back down in their original spots as quickly as humanly possible.

"I love all of you very much, alright? And the last thing I want is you guys arguing about me for Christ sakes," Dick spoke like a teacher scolding a bunch of naughty school kids. "It shouldn't be a competition over my affection because that's not what this is. As for you guys," he turned to Damian, Tim and Jason. "You could at least try to tolerate Wally because I would prefer to have my boyfriend in one piece, okay?"

"But he-"

"-Relax, Timmy, both Wally and I talked about what happened and we got through it like civilized teenagers so no need to worry about us," Dick reassured with a warm smile.

"Oh o-okay," Tim muttered, embarrassed and both Damian and Jason rolled their eyes at the nine year old but nodded at Dick nonetheless.

"And you," He shifted his attention to his boyfriend. "You could start by avoiding picking fights with kids half your height and a third of your age," he shook his head, but it was more of a 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-this-lovable-idiot?' shake of the head than anything else. "Give them a chance, they're good kids once you get to know them."

"But they-"

"-No excuses, freshness," Dick interjected but made up for it by leaning down onto the couch to pull him into a kiss, taking note of how hard his brothers were trying not to openly glare at Wally or flip the coffee table and beat Wally into a bloody pulp.

It wasn't much, but it was a _start_, and that's what counted.

**BREAKLINE**

"I can't believe you got jealous," Dick snickered into Wally's chest playfully. "Over a bunch of little kids."

"Yeah, a bunch of violent little kids who know about a hundred ways to brutally murder someone without anyone finding out," Wally corrected dryly**. **"It's a good thing you finally got them to fall asleep though," he observed, gesturing to the three dark haired boys who were in the middle of the large custom-made, hand-embroidered carpet in the middle of the Wayne Manor living room. Jason had his hand over his face with one arm slung around Damian lazily with Tim lying next to him with his elbow lightly dug into the older boy's stomach.

"Oh relax," the acrobat snuggled into him deeper, resting his cheek against the other boy's chest and inhaling his scent. "I love you, okay? No need to get jealous over my little brothers, they're only babies, dude."

"Haven't you heard the saying that a jealous boyfriend is a good boyfriend?"

"Cute," Dick commented, setting his leg on top of Wally's middle and hummed happily when Wally began to stroke his hair.

"Not as cute as you, pretty," Wally chuckled.

"Have you seen yourself when you're jealous?" Dick asked in amusement. "Because really, I don't think you can get any more adorable than that. Just try to do so without being mean to Jason, Tim and Dami, okay?"

"No promises."

"Aww, for _me_?" Dick asked, using the great hypnotizing power of his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Wally was silent for a few moments, trying his hardest to resist but like always, he ended up losing. "Fine. I'll at least _try_ to get along with them. Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, it will," Dick smiled and Wally felt his heart flop right into his stomach at seeing that warm, sunshine-filled grin.

If it were for anyone else, Wally could've given up after a single try but for _Dick_, he could tolerate those three devils because seeing the grin on the other boy's face was more than enough to make him feel a billion times better.

** -End-**

** All your never-ending support for this fix just lightens up my day, you incredible lovelies :) I take requests from guests/anons so don't hesitate to send me all your Birdflash prompts!**

** So I have a long list of prompts to do but I'm feeling inspired so prompts are OPEN for now xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	48. Chapter 49

**Athlete AU **

Wally West was a man of many things, professional runner, red-head and according to his peers, he was an _idiot_. An oblivious idiot who couldn't get a clue. His teammates would constantly shake their heads at him from the fact that despite being known as a flirt, Wally couldn't actually tell if someone was crushing on him back.

Dick Grayson, adoptive son of famous billionaire, Bruce Wayne, heir to the Wayne company and an all-out unrealistically gorgeous human being. The man could easily put ninety-nine percent of the top-model industry to shame with his facial features all alone. Not only that but he was indeed the bubbliest and brightest human being Wally has had the blessing of encountering. Dick was gorgeous, sweet and witty, intelligent and oh my God he was beautiful and nice and-

"-Dude, you're spacing out again," Roy waved his hand in front of his teammate's face, snapping him out of his dreamy state of thought. "Seriously, Grayson's been driving you mad lately, you've gotta ask him out already, man."

"He's right," A muscular black- haired man, _Conner_, piped up from his seat a few benches across the room and Wally wondered for a moment if the man had a super-hearing aid in his ear because he always did seem to hear whatever gossip was floating around this time. "Your little crush is distracting you during training too."

"You should ask him if he wishes to go to our game later," Kaldur suggested, picking up his bag from the floor and receiving sounds of agreement coming from the rest of the team.

Amazing. These grown adults were attracted to gossip and romance like moths were to a light source. Just fucking _amazing_.

"Yeah, West, man up and ask him out already!" Roy hollered in the loudest voice he could possibly muster with an evil little smirk that made Wally want to smack him in the face with a watermelon.

Everyone in the locker room turned to look at Wally with less-than-well-hidden-chuckles and whoops of 'encouragement' like the gossiping assholes that they were.

"Roy, what the Hell? What if he doesn't like me like that?!" Wally whisper-hissed urgently, making sure to keep his voice low and aware that he was indeed sounding like a thirteen year old girl with a crush but he could worry about that when he was done snapping Roy's neck. "I can't just walk up to him and ask him out of the blue! He'll think I'm crazy!"

"He already does," Conner informed him bluntly, making Roy double over in laughter. "From the way you always say stupid things around him and stutter a lot whenever he's at a ten foot radius from you."

"Great!" Wally exclaimed with all the sarcasm in the world. "He now thinks I'm a sociopath! How am I supposed to ask him out now, genius?" He glared daggers at Roy who shook them off like flies.

"Fine then, if you don't ask him out, then I will," Roy proclaimed shamelessly, that fucking smirk never leaving his face. "So what's it gonna be, West?"

Feeling multiple pairs of eyes on him, Wally sighed in an 'I'm-so-done-with-this' manner and threw his hands up in the air defeatedly. "Fine, I'll ask him out. But if he says no, you ass-hats have to do take me drinking and pay every single cent, got it?"

And although he would never tell a single soul, the excited and excessively blissful expressions and noises coming from his fully-grown teammates (who were professional athletes for crying out loud) may have been scary enough to give him nightmares for a week.

**BREAKLINE**

"Of course I'd attend your game, Wally!" Dick smiled, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth and just about radiating glee and sunshine. "You know, your teammate, Roy is always going on and on about how fast of a runner you are and I'd like to see it for myself."

_Wally was going to murder Roy later_. "R-Really? Roy said that to you? W-When? W-Why?" He squeaked out like a nervous interviewer, mentally slapping himself in the face for always managing to make himself look like an utter buffoon right when he needed to be smooth. '_Good job, West, you've really done it this time,_' he shook his head to himself.

"So I'll be seeing you there, Walls?" Dick inquired and at every passing second, Wally felt as if his heart was about to pound right out of his chest. Dick had called him 'Walls', he had just given him a nickname and that was the cutest thing ever.

"Y-Yeah, you w-will be seeing me there...well of course you will be seeing me there, it's my game of course- well not exactly _my game _like I'm the only one playing, but you know what I mean, right? Like there'll be a lot of other runners there and I've been training for this race for months now and you being there will really make it better and I-"

"-Have I ever told you how cute you are when you talk like that?" Dick interrupted abruptly but Wally didn't mind the slightest bit, thanking every god that was out there that at least _some_ of his dignity was still remaining in him at the very least.

"N-No, I don't think you h-have..."

"Well you are," The ebony grinned, tapping Wally's shoulder and not noticing how his touch had sent goosebumps up Wally's skin. "Anyways, I'll be seeing you later, alright?"

"Right," Wally choked out, face about as red as his hair.

He had spent the next five hours before his game thinking about Dick Grayson and he wasn't the least bit shamed to admit it to himself.

So he was actually positioned at the starting line along with several other runners a couple of hours later, Wally had sneaked a few less-than-subtle glances at the blue eyed man and may or may not have had him in his thoughts throughout the entire race, his legs going faster and faster every time he had those alluring blue eyes...not that he would say that out loud though.

**BREAKLINE**

"Roy was right, Wally, you're really great! Congratulations," Dick smiled at him and Wally had to swallow the lump in his throat when he realized that the younger man was wearing a large red and black hoodie with the name 'West' sewn at the back of it in a large bold font.

"I-If it's not too m-much trouble," Wally stuttered, a dark flush consuming his face. "W-would you p-possibly...want to c-consider going out...on a date w-with m-me sometime?"

"Of course I'll go out with you," Dick answered and Wally had to pinch himself to make sure that no, this wasn't a dream and yes, Dick Grayson had just agreed to let him go out on a date with him.

"R-Really?" Wally's words were stuck in his throat, still in total awe that not only had Dick complimented him and was wearing a hoodie with his name on it but he had also said 'yes' to his offer.

"Yes, Wally, I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Thanks, D-Dick, it really means a l-lot to m-me."

"No problem, Wally. But if you don't mind, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah, Dick? W-What're you gonna ask?"

Without even waiting for the other man to comprehend what was happening, Dick had swiftly gotten on his tippy-toes to kiss Wally on the lips. Yes, he was kissing him on the lips, making all the gears in Wally's brain stop almost immediately in order to process what was happening.

Dick Grayson was kissing him. The man he had been crushing on for what felt like forever was kissing him. His soft lips were connected to his and his fingers were tangled in his red hair, noses brushing against each other.

"Nothing," Dick shrugged off casually once he had pulled away, his lips looking lusciously pink and a bit swollen but still cute nonetheless. "I just wanted to see how soft your lips were and I have to say, In definitely not disappointed."

And just like that, Wally was one hundred percent sure that Dick Grayson would be the end of him.

** -End-**

** This prompt was requested by the fantastic Shell2506 :D Thanks for the really fun prompt, lovely!**

** Thanks so much all you beautiful sweeties, you guys really make my day :D Prompts are closed for now but drop a review on your way out if you like.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	49. Chapter 50

**Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day has always been a special day for Dick Grayson.

Ever since he was at the circus, the little acrobat had always loved Valentine's Day. He had loved the pink and red hearts made of colored paper he and the other kids at the circus would cut out and hang on yarn on every corner they could reach, the sweet overload of candy and chocolate in heart-shaped boxes, the roses and fragrant flowers and the overall cheesy romance that was in the air. Call him a sap if you will, but Dick had loved it all.

Every year or so, Dick took it upon himself to do something special, whether it was for one of his friends or he simply just felt like it. He go to a fair, go ice-skating, take someone out to dinner, drive them around the country-side or a nice stroll on the beach and all those nice things. If he was feeling in a homey mood, he would've stayed at home and cuddle up with them over some freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa.

But _this year,_ Dick Grayson wasn't going to do any of those things. Nope, he had more important plans he had to do.

Fixing his tie and looking at his reflection in the mirror once more, Dick had swept his hair to the side one last time, nearly covering his eyes before taking his keys, his wallet, the flowers and locking the door of his apartment.

He couldn't afford to be late, he _had_ to see Wally.

**BREAKLINE**

"Hey, Wally," Dick said, the teeniest bits of a smile cracking through his face as he sat down, setting the bouquet of fresh flowers in front of him. "Happy Valentines Day," he continued fondly, not quite getting a reply from the green-eyed speedster.

"The team's been doing really great. Sure the new recruits have been a little more than a pain in the ass to deal with but they're a good bunch of kids, they all are. You would've loved them, Walls."

Wally remained quiet but Dick took it as a signal for him to continue. "Oh me? I've been doing fine. Blüdhaven's being Blüdhaven, I guess, work's been okay and I just got a raise last week but it's not like it matters, Bruce always insists on paying for everything I own," he said with the littlest of chuckles.

Still silent and this time, Dick's lopsided smile had quickly turned into a look of sadness, a look of anger, regret, sorrow and about every negative emotion you could think of, his breathing accelerated to the point where he was nearly hyperventilating. "Wally, I love you, okay? I want you to be okay and I want everything to be okay and I'm sorry that it's not okay, but _I love you_. I love you so much that it hurts and I don't even know what to do anymore. Wally _please_, I miss you and I can't even see you anymore and I'm lost. Everyone is moving on with their lives like you didn't even exist and I'm sorry but I can't move on. You would've wanted me to move on but I can't and I'm so sorry I disappointed you again. I'm so sorry I'm a disappointment, I'm sorry I failed you. Please forgive me and come back, Wally. Please, I love you. I miss you. I need you so much and I'm sorry but I _can't do this anymore."_

Dick wasn't even aware that he was crying until he had tasted the saltiness of his own teardrops and that he couldn't see all that well with watery eyes.

But how could he expect Wally to reply? The red-head wasn't even there anymore. He no longer lighted up the room with his cheesy jokes, he no longer sped around the room whilst munching on snacks and spurted out pick-up lines

But Dick wasn't talking to Wally, he was talking to Wally's _grave_.

** -End-**

** Yay, double update in just one day c: This just came to me whilst listening to a few sad songs and I just had to write it. I currently now have around 17-18 prompts on my to-do-list so prompts are still closed. **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	50. Chapter 51

**Of 'Bad' Habits and Adorableness**

**Hey birdies, so this fill is a sequel to one of my earliest prompts 'Thumbsucking' requested by the darling Twilight Archangel. Hope you like it :D **

"You're ridiculously cute," Dick pressed a kiss to Wally's temple as he admired the sight of the sleeping speedster who had his thumb firmly in his mouth, facial features relaxed and eyelashes laying peacefully on his freckled cheeks.

The sleeping red-head mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Dick wasted no time to slide out his phone to snap yet another picture of the slumbering freckled man.

This was _so_ gonna be added to his collection.

**BREAKLINE**

"So...thumbuscking, huh?" The acrobat smirked knowingly at the older man who was blushing furiously, face about as red as a strawberry.

"Bad habit," Wally replied, pushing his hand through his hair. "Never seemed to grow out of it."

"I think it's cute," Dick shrugged before stretching his arms out and laying his head on Wally's lap, cheek resting on his boyfriend's leg.

"It's not 'cute', it's just plain weird," Wally shut his eyes but not before noticing the strange look Dick had given him before doing so.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it," The blue eyed man actually looked confused at the notion, as if Wally was the most confusing being in the universe. "Everyone has their own thing."

Wally stopped himself from face-palming at that. But what could he expect? Dick was raised by Batman and nearly everyone in the Bat-family took the word 'stubborn' to a whole new level, always presenting everyone else with facts and if someone else had a different opinion, they would make it their duty to make them think otherwise. Typical. "May I remind you that I'm a twenty year old man who sucks his thumb like a three year old baby?"

"Wally, I'm a nineteen year old who cries like a baby because he still has nightmares over something that happened a decade ago," Blue eyes clouded with what looked like sadness for a split second before they returned to that sparking fiery icy blue flame that occurred whenever he was passionate about something. "And let's not forget that despite me being nearly twenty, I still act like a little kid sometimes, with me being clingy and always craving for affection and all, and you're totally fine with it, Walls."

"Dick, that's entirely different and you know that."

"No, no it isn't," Dick insisted, hand firmly on Wally's. "What I'm saying is that you don't have to be ashamed about something so snall. I won't look at you any different because of something like this, Wally. In fact, I think I love you a bit more now."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes, really, because I love you," Dick replied without a single trace of hesitation. "And also because I think you're really cute."

"You think everything I do is cute," Wally rolled his eyes but the look in those deep emerald pools filled with relaxed comforting ease told Dick otherwise which had only confirmed what Dick had originally thought.

Yep. His boyfriend was adorable. No matter how many times he denied it.

"Not true," Dick was smiling as cheekily as ever now. "Sometimes, you're sexy."

"Sometimes?!" Wally had sputtered, making a few sounds that resembled sounds of him choking on his own spit at the adjective being used. "I'm always sexy."

"Whatever you say, freshness. You're adorable," Dick insisted, using his infamous 'you-know-you-can-never-win-an-argument-against-me-babe-but-you're-trying-to-put-up-a-fight-and-I-think-it's-the-cutest-thing-ever-so-I-will-humor-you-and-I-shall-resume-'arguing'-with-you-on-the-matter-at-hand-simply-to-see-you-flustered-and-irritated-for-my-own-slightly-sadistic-amusement-face'.

"No, you're adorable," Wally had said like a stubborn child, a tiny bit of a pout on his lips.

"Nah, you are."

"No, it's definitely you, babe."

"I would suggest looking in the mirror."

"No, you're adorable, Dick."

"You are."

"No, you're the cutest."

"Mhhhmm...it's definitely you."

"Fine," Wally huffed and Dick had to sustain himself from smirking at his boyfriend's inevitable defeat. "We're both adorable."

"Fair enough," Dick sat up from his laying position on the other man's lap to peck him on the lips. "But you're still adorable."

**BREAKLINE**

"Hey, baby," Dick greeted happily as Wally slid into bed, moving to the right to give him more space to cuddle.

"That's my line, excuse me," Wally joked half-heartedly, kissing Dick lightly on the cheek and placing his arm around Dick's defined shoulders.

"It seemed appropriate, considering just how cute you are," Dick shifted down so that he and Wally were holding each other in a cuddling position.

"Ha ha," the speedster said boredly, dry sarcasm dribbling in his voice but didn't shy away from the warm touch.

"Maybe I should give you a pacifier, your thumb could get all raw and gross if you suck on it too much."

"Go to Hell, babe," Wally mumbled in a playful tone, rolling his eyes.

"Ooh, baby's being naughty, saying mean words like that, I should go _punish_ you for that," Dick pushed teasingly, _that little bastard._

Subconsciously, Wally had placed his thumb in his mouth and started to nip on it slightly with his teeth. "Shut the fuck up, babe."

"Baby's in a bad mood, isn't he? Should I go get your pacifier?"

"G'night, asshole, I love you," The green-eyed man muttered around his thumb, which had made its way to his mouth as his eyes began to droop.

"Goodnight, Wally, I love you too."

**-End-**

**100 reviews? You guys are incredible! Thanks so much! Special thanks to SuperNovKim for being my 100th reviewer :D Prompts are still CLOSED. But once again, ILY all so much xD**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	51. Chapter 52

**Blast To The Past- Time Travel Oneshot **

"So, let me get this straight, you're from the future?" A thirteen year old Robin asked disbelievingly with a quirked eyebrow, the rest of the team had been assigned on a separate mission whilst Wally had his finals back at Central High and Robin had his duties in Gotham to take care of with Batman, leaving them to fend by themselves at the Cave...and all the crazy time travel shit that came with it.

"Could be, or I could just be from an alternate universe similar to yours," The older acrobat- a nineteen year old Nightwing shrugged casually, like it was an everyday occurrence that you would be transported back into the past or a separate alternate reality.

Robin had had his suspicions about this 'Nightwing' character from the start. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he could've sworn that he had a familiar aura surrounding him, warm and bubbly yet one could tell that he was dangerous, skilled in many areas and equipped with gadgets and weapons that would've made Batman jealous. He was weary but he had been trained to tell if someone was telling the truth or if they were lying, and by the way Nightwing's shoulders were calm and that his breathing seemed to be at ease as well as the rest of his body language, Robin had taken down mental notes...just in case, of course.

Wally on the other hand, had to be lying if he said that 'Nightwing' wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. He was lean, handsome and had used his 'charms' to convince the two teens that he indeed wasn't a threat and somehow just ended up in the past whilst fighting off a villain in your cliché bank robbery situation.

"Call me Nightwing, or 'Wing', maybe even 'Night', I don't mind," the nineteen year old smiled and Robin could've sworn that the guy was holding back a laugh for some reasons he had yet to figure out.

"Kid Flash, fastest boy alive, at your service, m'lady," Wally grinned flirtatiously, giving a little mock-bow. "What can we do for you in the meantime? You know, anything to help you get back to your own time?"

"Yeah," Robin said tightly, through clenched teeth. "We wouldn't want you staying around for _too long_, of course."

"Well I have a few ideas up my sleeve," Nightwing hummed, gloves fingers traveling upwards until they were at the collar of Wally's shirt, toying with the cotton material playfully and smirking at his reward, a blushing Wally with little goosebumps down his neck. _Fun_.

Robin meanwhile, gathered all the training Bruce has drilled into his head over the years and took all the will-power in his body not to stomp on over to Mr. Pretty Boy and pull him away from _his_ speedster. It wasn't like he and Wally were dating, of course! He was just being a good bro and putting the black and blue wannabe back into his place! _Duh_.

But Wally was _his_ and his alone, and not even 'Nightwing' over here could change that.

"You're really cute," Nightwing beamed in a way that was far too touchy-feely to be polite, inching closer and closer to Wally until their bodies were practically inches apart, Nightwing looking down at the young speedster like an excited yet careful predator about to capture his prey, licking his lips like a goddamn porn star.

Another thing about Nightwing, the guy was just so _erotic_, that it made both Kid Flash and Robin gape at him for two completely different reasons, the way he moved was sinfully graceful to the point where every little sway of his hips or the flick of his hair out of his eyes was enough to make everyone in the room stare.

And that was just what he wanted, to grab this younger Wally's attention and have a little fun with it. Besides, he had been transported to the past, the future and alternate universes multiple times already so he might as well have some fun out of it.

"Ummm...thank you?" Wally guessed awkwardly, eyes widening into the size of watermelons when Nightwing pressed himself even closer to him, the careful arch of his back making him swoop down to Wally's height, Wally was shorter than him right now and even at age nineteen, Dick had found himself amused at the irony. Even at his own time, his _boyfriend_ was taller than him (not that he would be mentioning any of that to his younger counterpart let alone Wally though).

Nightwing threw a saucy smirk at him and seductively bit on his bottom lip, knowing that the simple action was enough to drive Wally utterly insane. Trailing his finger across Wally's jaw, seductive charms making the younger teen's mouth nearly drop to the floor. "Your're very welcome, handsome. You're not too bad yourself, maybe we could get together sometime if that's not too much of a problem, huh?" Nightwing asked, amused at the reward of seeing his younger self's flaring envy, blue eyes burning holes through the back of his head in jealousy.

"Wait- what?! I don't even know you, dude!" Wally squawked, face looking confused but he didn't exactly push Nightwing away either, the older teen having a firm hold on his hand.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if we got to know each other better," he purred smoothly, the tone of his voice coated with sugary seduction that sounded far too experienced for someone his age.

But for Robin, oh that was the final straw, this Nightwing was seriously getting on his nerves. And more importantly, the speedster-stealing pretty boy had his hands all over _his_ Wally the second he arrived. What exactly was this dude's problem getting all touchy with a fifteen year old like that?

"Excuse me, 'Nightwing,' but I think I have something that belongs to you," Robin coughed, holding up a black and blue birdarang in his hand, one that Nightwing had recognized as one of his Wing-Dings. Robin then pointed to the large portal that had opened up in the middle in the room in the middle of Nightwing's acts of sexual tension and Wally's teenage boy hormones. Said portal had then seemingly opened up out of 'nowhere' with only a certain thirteen year old noticing it's presence. "You coming or not?"

So in short, there really was a large, dancing, stomping, glitter-studded, neon pink elephant in the room. But unfortunately for this neon pink elephant, the sexual charms and all around beauty of Nightwing was way more entrancing and brought more attention.

"Awww there's my cue to leave," Nightwing pouted, his hands on his hips as he scrutinized the batarang that fell to the ground. "Unless you don't want me to leave, of course. Cuz I'd be more than willing to stay for you, KF~" he winked back at him, pushing out his behind slightly just to get a certain red-head's attention.

"No thank you," Robin muttered under his breath, letting out a huge sigh of relief when Nightwing had stepped forward into the portal, but not before send one last grin at the two younger teens.

"I'll be seeing you in the future, cutie," Nightwing blew a kiss at Wally, completely immune to the heated bat-glare sent in his direction coming from his younger self. "And Robin?"

"What?" The younger ebony questioned testily. '_Couldn't this guy leave already and leave **his** Wally alone?'_

"Take care of Wally for us, okay? When I get back home, I wanna see him in one piece, alright?"

Robin's eyes had widened in realization under his mask but before any words could leave his mouth, Nightwing had given all of them a quick salute before jumping into the portal, an ever-so-familiar cackle following his exit.

**BREAKLINE**

"So you made made yourself jealous by flirting with younger-me," Wally- the _older_ Wally in Nightwing's time chuckled, embracing his boyfriend's middle as Dick sat on his lap.

"You seemed to enjoy it, you little perv," Dick countered with a smile, playing with Wally's hair. "You were so cute, I could hardly contain myself, babe."

"And you call me a pervert."

Dick laughed at that and sat up straighter in the other man's lap to brush their noses against each other and to peck him on the lips. "I miss all your baby freckles," Dick commented, the pads of his fingers running over Wally's face. "Most of them are all faded-out now."

"Oh yeah? Well I miss your adorable little baby face," Wally retorted but didn't stop Dick from doing what he was doing. "Remember when we went out on a date at on our second anniversary and the waitress gushed over how cute you were and gave you a coloring page and crayons? Oh God, that was one of the best dates I've ever had in my life!" Wally practically howled in laugher.

Dick crinkled his nose and glared daggers a Wally half-heartedly, hitting him lightly on the chest. "You are such an idiot."

Wally hummed causally in reply, kissing the back of the other man's head. "That might be true, but you're a huge hypocrite, babe. You like making people jealous, even your younger self but the second you get green-eyed, it's the start of a global catastrophe."

"I'm possessive, what's mine is mine and it stays like that," Dick announced as if Wally didn't already know. Proving his point when he leaned back to peck a kiss on Wally's nose, only shifting slightly to get cozier in his lap. "Especially when it comes to you, Wally."

"Good to know I can never escape your grasp, darling."

"Mine," Dick claimed once more and at that, Wally had attacked him in a rough kiss.

But hey, who's to say that Wally wasn't possessive too?

** -End-**

**This prompt was submitted to me by LoVeStAr14 :D**

** Sorry for the late update but school's being a jerk and the internet speed in my country is the one of slowest in the world :/. But on a much better note, I've gotten around to fill a few more prompts so prompts will be open again soon. **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	52. Chapter 53

**Bully Intervention**

"Hey circus freak, get out of my way," A dirty blonde eighteen year old shoved the smaller boy's shoulder roughly, his two friends cackling along with him as the blue eyed boy stumbled, books tumbling out of his hands.

"Stupid brat," A darker haired teen laughed at seeing Dick awkwardly pick up his things, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from spitting at the bully's face. "You think just because the famous Brucie Wayne adopted you, you're automatically the Prince of Gotham Academy? Don't make me laugh, runt, you don't belong here."

"At least my guardian actually _wanted_ me," Dick rolled his eyes. "Your parents, on the other hand are stuck with disappointments like you."

"The little ant has the nerve to talk back to us?" The one Dick labeled has 'Crap-face' questioned with a scoff.

"He has to be taught a lesson, don't you think?"

A rough fist connected with Dick's stomach and the small teenager stumbled backwards, wincing a little as more hits were thrown in his direction, black hair falling to his eyes as the older boy smacked him right in the jaw. A harsh kick making him drop to the floor pathetically.

It was times like this one where Dick desperately wished to fight back, with all the training Batman had put him through, he would've been able to beat them in a snap of a finger. But fighting back meant risking his secret identity as Robin and that was the _last_ _thing_ he wanted.

"I think that's enough for today, boys," the one Dick labeled as 'Shit-face' laughed.

"See you later, Charity Case," Ass-hat rolled his eyes haughtily with a sneer, his two sidekicks doing the same.

They laughed off in the most 'rich-boys-with-superiority-complex-issues' way that they possibly could, their obnoxious snotty laughter echoing off the walls.

But what they didn't notice was the flash of bright crimson and yellow behind them, emerald green eyes under red goggles sparking with anger.

**BREAKLINE**

"And then I was like; 'you wanna fight you stupid son of a bitch?' and the old bastard had the nerve to send me to detention! Like who does he think he is? The king of the world? Seriously, if I-"

A sudden streak of color entered their vision accompanied by a strong gust of wind and a flash of red and yellow and found himself being pinned to the lockers, his two friends- Michael and Lukas, out of his sight, as if he wasn't just having a conversation with them a few seconds ago.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be, weirdo?!" Questioned the teenager furiously, struggling like a wild animal in the speedster's hold.

"Cody McDawson, son of the two best entrepreneurs in Gotham, failing grades in Chemistry, Calculus and even English...no surprise there."

"Yeah, what's it to you, you son of a bitch? And what the fuck did you do to Josh and Ryan?"

"Kid Flash, normally I would say that it's a pleasure, but it's anything but," Spat the speedster and he was pretty sure he was already vibrating in anger.

"What the Hell you doing here, psycho? What did I ever do to you?"

"Richard Grayson. You better get your hands off of him or I swear I'll hurt you guys so bad, your parents wouldn't even be able to pay for all your injuries, asshole."

"That little twerp?" Sneered the brown haired boy with an ugly scowl. "The brat deserved it! Thinking he was all high and mighty like that!"

"Leave. Him. Alone," Kid Flash hissed into his ear, barely above what could be considered a whisper yet dripping with venom.

Cody was silent but the look in his eyes told the red-head that he was anything but sorry.

"I might not be the scariest guy around but if you ever lay a finger on him again, there's no telling just what I'll do," Kid Flash hissed in a dangerously low voice.

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do? Run around me to death?" The teen challenged, feeling brave but immediately regretted it once he received a hard punch to the gut, making him drop to his knees in pain.

"I could, but that'd be against my duty as a hero."

"What the fuck? You're not even the Flash!" He accused. "You're just some kid in a stupid costume and some strange fetish for nerdy little orphans, fucker!"

The last thing he felt was a fist to the face before everything turned black.

**BREAKLINE**

"You didn't have to do that, Wally, I could've handled them myself," Dick sighed but nevertheless, let Wally place little kisses on the bruises the bullies have left on his arm.

"I'm overprotective, it's part of me being your boyfriend," Wally replied, holding the younger teen's hand in his. "And I love you, I can't let those ass-hats do that kind of shit to you without putting up a fight."

"Apparently you can beat three eighteen year old football jocks without a problem but you find it impossible to even tolerate three little kids," Dick smirked even more at hearing the groan that left his boyfriend's mouth.

"I thought we agreed never to bring that up ever again."

"Whatever, I'm adorable and you love me no matter what," He grinned brightly and Wally really couldn't argue with that logic.

But in his defense, Dick was right. No, screw that- Dick was _always_ right.

** -End-**

** Yay! Another prompt done :D This one was submitted by SuperNovKim. Thanks for the prompt :) Requests are closed for the meantime.**


	53. Chapter 54

**Big Brother Roy: Relationship Counselor **

"Tell me again, why exactly am I here, again, Dick?" The archer asked, brushing Dick's dark bangs out of his eyes as the acrobat mumbled unintelligible rants against his flat abs.

"Because I miss you," Dick snuggled into the older red-head further, looking far more like the tiny eight year old that he once was than the grown-ass twenty-three year old that he currently was. "And Wally's being a jerk-face."

"What did he do this time, birdie?"

"First, he forgot to go grocery shopping last Thursday when I was at work," Dick started with an eye-roll. "Next, he 'accidentally' mixed the white clothes with the colored ones the last time he did the laundry and then after that he burnt dinner last night because he thought that grabbing my ass was way more important."

"I said I was sorry, alright?" Wally whined from the other side of the couch where he was currently sulking like a six year old in a time-out. "I'm sorry I don't have Green Lantern-level will power to be able to resist that pretty little butt of yours, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, you two are the biggest drama-queens in the world," Roy commented, sounding like he had just encountered the two biggest idiots in the universe and was forced to live amongst their stupidity for the rest of his life. "Just apologize to each other and be all lovey-dovey and shit."

Feeling brave, Wally made the first move, getting up from his seat at the far edge of Roy's couch and did the walk-of-shame towards Dick who had his face buried into Roy's shirt.

"Hey, beautiful, how're you doing?" Wally asked gently, leaning down to the younger man's level but not daring to touch him. Dick _never_ liked to be touched whenever he was upset and Wally wasn't going to risk losing a couple fingers.

"Fine," Dick huffed against Roy once more, moving closer to the twenty-eight year old in such a way that he resembled a baby koala.

Roy gave the other ginger a 'apologize-and-make-it-up-to-him-or-else-I'll-get-Jason-Tim-and-Damian' look that almost immediately sent shivers up Wally's spine.

"I'm sorry, babe. I promise not to be distracted by your wonderful butt and to be more attentive and less of a forgetful jerk-face all the time."

"Birdie," Roy looked down at the black haired-man beside him who had sat up slightly but still didn't meet Wally's gaze. "Wally said sorry, so now you have to now is to say 'I forgive you, babe' and move on with your lives because to be honest, your fights when you guys were teenagers were bigger than this and so that I can finally get some sleep for crying out loud," Roy urged in a typical Roy Harper manner but his words were genuine (or at least the first part of his mini-rant but _still_.)

"I forgive you, Wally," Dick said, looking up and locking eyes with his boyfriend, still looking much like a pouty little kid with his tousled up hair and large Bambi eyes. "But for the next three weeks, you have to do whatever I say."

"Anything you want, babe," Wally replied, knowing deep inside that he was gonna regret ever saying those words knowing how much of a sadistic troll his boyfriend was but whenever Dick was mad at him, that was far worse than anything Black Canary has ever put him through in her torturous training sessions.

Dick positioned himself up on his knees and Wally leaned down in return, their lips brushing against the other's until Dick had straightened up to push their lips closer into a proper kiss. Tasting the fullness of each other's mouths and adding a few cheeky nips of the bottom lip or some tongue here and there.

"I love you, babe," Wally said against the kiss, hand traveling down Dick's back.

"I love you too."

With a sound that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a scoff, Roy shook his head, arms folded over his chest. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we all love each other, hooray for peace and joy. Now can you two either get out of my apartment before this innocent little kissing of yours escalates into something else, please?"

"We're always open to threesomes, Roy," Dick purred smoothly, Wally wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Or if you want, you could just stay and watch if that's what you're into."

A choking noise left Roy's mouth and Wally had to make sure that he wasn't actually choking on his own spit before he and Dick doubled-over in laughter, completely ignoring Roy's angry protests of 'stupid brats' and something about them being 'the kinkiest fuckers he ever knew' in the background.

**BREAKLINE**

"Fucking brats. I've known you two for over a decade and you guys are still as big of spoiled brats as you were when you were kids," Roy huffed half-heartedly, wincing a little when he felt Wally's elbow dig into his side.

"You're the best, Roy," Dick beamed in return, as if he hadn't heard the older man grumbling just a second ago, hugging him closer like the affectionate little shit that he is and always was.

Wally made a noise of agreement and popped another piece of popcorn into his mouth, eyes focused on the movie playing in front of them. "Thanks, Roy-Boy, we can always count on you."

"Anytime, boys, anytime," the archer sighed but it wasn't much of an exasperated sigh because knowing these two, he knew that he had to play relationship-counselor once again.

But in one way or another, he found himself not minding at all.

** -End-**

** Roy definitely needs more love and I'll try incorporating him into these drabbles more often. Prompts are closed but I'm always open to hearing your reviews, lovelies :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	54. Chapter 55

**You Don't Love Me Like That**

** This particular one shot is a continuation to 'Unrequited' and quite possibly 'Friendship' or maybe even 'Marriage' (those are three different stories so you can take your pick) but this one can be read as a stand-alone.**

** This ended up way more angsty than what I would've expected it to turn out so ****_oops_****...**

**(WARNINGS for angst, crying, mentions of pills and possible triggers.)**

"We need to talk," Wally said tightly, not bothering to sugarcoat his words. '_Straight_ _to the point and simple_,' he thought to himself.

"About what?" Dick asked, moving his eyes away from the monitor, turning back to see the speedster looking down at him with an unreadable emotion Dick could only assume was anger...or disappointment...or both.

"About the _mission_."

Dick knew that tone, he knew it very well, that was the tone Wally had only used when he was angry or upset at something. He had hardly heard Wally use that on anyone, let alone _him_.

"Wally, we talked about this," Dick spoke through clenched teeth. "The last thing I want is for you to be in danger, this mission is _dangerous_ and I don't want you to get hurt," he noted that his tone wavered a bit on that but he swallowed whatever else he had to say down his throat.

"Dick, just in case you haven't noticed, I'm a grown-ass adult and not some rookie," Wally retorted. "I don't need you constantly watching over me all the time like I'm some incompetent liability."

"Wally, you haven't ran that much in so long!" Dick reasoned, eyebrows creasing together in stress underneath his mask. "What happens if something goes wrong out there, huh? What'll happen, then? We have this covered, okay? This is the team, we're talking about here! They're experienced and they can handle it!"

"This is Artemis' mission too, you know!" Wally's voice raised a little, not knowing how the mere mention of the name had stabbed Dick in the chest with a dangerously sharp, venom-laced blade, it's pointed tip and cold metal slashing through his heart. "She's my _wife_ now! I have to protect her, she's my _life_! And if anything happens to her, _you'll_ be held responsible for it, Dick!"

"I can't risk losing you, Wally! You've been M.I.A from the hero gig for so long now and now that you're finally back with Artemis, I can't bear losing you!"

"Fuck, Dick, what the Hell is _wrong_ with you? From the way you're acting, it looks like you're in love with me!"

And for Dick, that was the last pound to the glass that finally made him _crack_.

"Well maybe I am!" Dick yelled back, voice much louder and filled with cumbrous emotion that even he himself, hadn't expected. But at this point, all the feelings that he has for Wally couldn't be contained, his heart was weighing heavily with anxiety and clenched whenever he scrolled through old pictures of him and Wally together. Pulled in by those dark green eyes and dotted freckles all over his face, the way that his laughs bounced off the walls and the way that Wally could almost instantly brighten up his mood, no matter how down he was feeling, simply with a stretch of his lips. "Maybe I really do love you Wally...and not just like a best friend..." He trailed off, his voice cracking on him, cursing himself when he felt unwanted tears prickle in his eyes.

"You serious?" Wally questioned in disbelief, eyebrows knitting together in a melange of multiple emotions. "Are you kidding, Dick? Because it isn't funny."

"Funny?" Dick repeated, voice raising higher and the word nearly getting stuck in his throat. "You think I'm joking? God, Wally, I've been pinning after you since I was _thirteen _years old, I've been holding it in for so fucking long now it _hurts_. I've been hiding my feelings for you for more than half of my fucking life and I'm about to get rejected by the only person I've ever really fallen for!" He yelled, ripping his mask off of his face, revealing two tear-filled bloodshot blue eyes.

"What?" Wally questioned, but even he wasn't so sure if he was questioning Dick or if he was questioning himself. Could Dick really be telling the truth? Was he really in love with him? Did he- wait, no, fuck this, this couldn't be anything but a prank, sick joke. He waited for the 'gotcha!' followed by a strong fit of laughter coming from Dick but it never came, all he received was a stunned silence and that was the thing that _terrified_ him the most. "Dick, just what are you saying? Is this some kind of joke? Some kind of trick luring me into doing whatever you want?"

"Y-You don't get it, do you?" Dick whispered brokenly, voice barely above whisper, shoulders trembling violently, as if he was about to snap into pieces any second now. "I _love_ you, Wally, I have since I was a kid and I still do."

"Then why the Hell didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me, Dick? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Wally countered, feeling hurt that Dick had kept a secret like this from him for so many years.

"Don't you think I wanted to tell you?" Dick flinched at the sound of his own voice, as if he had been choking on broken glass shards. "I wanted to tell you...for so long but I...knew that it'd ruin our friendship. I know you, Wally, you'd say that it's alright and that you'd...accept me for who I was but d-deep inside, you'd l-look at me differently. I mean come on, how else would anyone react if their...b-best f-friend told them that they l-loved them? Telling you would m-make everything w-worse and you know it."

"I'm sorry," was all Wally could say but even he himself didn't know what he was sorry for. What was he supposed to say? '_Hey dude, I'm sorry I didn't notice you fall in love with me for like half your life and I'm also sorry that I don't love you and oh yeah, I'm sorry I got married and asked you to be my best-man.' _Yeah that would've ended up fucking fantastic, now wouldn't it?

An empty laugh escaped from the other man's mouth, humorless and not a single speck of mirth in it, baby-blue eyes that were once vibrant and full of life now faded into a dull lifeless blue, the whites of his eyes bloodshot from crying and Wally didn't miss the large dark circles that were forming around them. Dick was _tired_ and it was all his fault.

And oh God, there were fucking tears down his face.

"You...Y-You were my w-world, Wally. Ever s-since I was thirteen I-I would t-tell...myself over and over a-again that maybe, j-just maybe, y-you would've f-felt the same...w-way and you...w-were just not r-ready to tell...me yet. I waited f-for so l-long for something that w-wasn't even going to h-happen. I f-forced myself t-to think that you loved me l-like I did." More tears continued pouring down his face and a wave of violent coughs came out from his mouth but he forced himself to continue, ignoring the feeling of needing to gag at the back of his throat.

"B-Bruce always used to t-tell me..that I-I would...g-get over y-you, that I would m-move on...and f-find someone else b-but he was wrong, Wally! N-No matter what I d-did I c-could never s-stop myself from thinking a-about you l-like that! But I tried and I s-swear...I tried, but nothing I did h-helped. It still hurt whenever y-you...went on d-dates with girls, when...y-you flirted with them and you-"

"-Dick, you know that I care about you, I care about you a lot," Wally started, emerald orbs shimmering with sad concern. "You're my best friend and I really regret being so stupid for all these years and not noticing how you felt. Dick, I do love you, you're my _best_ _friend."_

Those last two words shouldn't have hurt as much they did. But for Dick, it sounded like rejection, this time, a harsh slap to the face.

"That's exactly what I-I'm saying, Wally!" Dick yelled back at him, his chest being weighed down with all his emotions, eyes stinging from how hard he was crying. "I loved you! I...s-still do, W-Wally! And o-over the years I f-forced myself...to accept it..." His voice cracked at the end, unable to force himself to choke it down. "I could..live through the p-pain...I c-could live without you t-telling me that you l-loved me. But seeing you w-with all these...g-girls and w-watching you flirt w-with them a-and...fuck, watching the w-wedding...of the person you l-loved the m-most...a-as their _best man_ for c-crying out loud fucking _hurts_, Wally, n-no matter how many p-pills I h-had to take."

"Dick, I'm sorry, I didn't know. God, you probably hate me so much now. But please, Dickie-bird, I'm really sorry, you don't have to take pills or anything like that, I'm _so_ _sorry_," Wally insisted, fingers wrapping around Dick's too skinny wrist and looking at him straight in the eye, heart aching at the sight of his best friend's bloodshot tear-filled hurt eyes. "If there's anything I can do to help then-"

"-No Wally, there isn't a-anything you can do, you j-just got m-married and unless I magically wake up in an a-alternate reality where I'm not a shitty mess then there's nothing anyone can do for me," Dick tugged away from Wally's hold, cheeks wet with tears and biting on his bottom lip so hard it nearly drew blood. "I should be...sorry. I-I'm sorry for thinking a-about you l-like I h-have. I-I'm sorry that I-I ruined our f-friendship, I'm sorry...that I always bother you. I'm sorry that I'm a b-burden. I'm s-sorry I m-made you feel...bad because I'm c-constantly h-having...b-breakdowns.I'm sorry...that l-love you."

Speechless, Wally had reached his hand out once more but Dick shook his head violently, face scrunching up even more before storming out of the room, breathing as heavy as ever now and dark bangs all over his face.

He loved Wally. He loved him more than anyone. But Wally was _married_ and he loved Artemis, _not him_.

Of course Wally loved Dick as well, but just not the same way Dick did. Wally saw him as a little brother, as a partner, as his 'bro' and partner in crime. Nothing more. But for Dick, his love for Wally was unquantifiable, too large for words and for numbers to describe.

But none of that mattered, because although Wally did love him, he didn't love him like that, not then, not now and never will.

**-End-**

** I'm literally posting this in the middle of the waiting line at Asia Pop Comic Con wearing half of my gender-****bent Red Hood costume under the sweltering sun •-•**

** Anyways, I'm sorry (not really) for this one but what can I say? Angst is one of my favorite things to write (because author BirdsSpeedandArrows is a literal ball of angst). Prompts are closed for now c:**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	55. Chapter 56

**Deaged (Again)**

**There really is no other explanation for this, I just felt like doing a cute little drabble and here it is.**

"Wawwyyyy! Wawwwyy!"

"Jesus Christ, kid, don't you ever stop crying?" Roy questioned with a hard frown, bouncing the black haired baby who was currently sobbing his throat dry, up and down in his arms.

"Wawwy! Wan Wawwy!" The one year old cried in his high-pitched voice, alligator tears pouring down his rosy pink cheeks.

Roy felt a tug down at the hem of his jeans and he looked down to see a little tuft of bright red hair and green eyes looking up at him thoughtfully. "Da baby wants to sees me," the toddler stated the obvious, clutching a Flash plushie to his chest tightly and never taking his eyes off of Dick.

Peering back at the deaged acrobat who was still crying like his little life depended on it, Roy sighed tiredly._ He was getting too old for this shit._

Feeling a little less than fucking desperate, Roy went down on one knee with all the softness he could muster to set the baby down on the carpeted floor gently, Dick still pouting miserably, making Roy send prayers to every single god that he knew just for good measure.

Wally stepped forward coyly and Dick looked up at him with a look that Batman would be proud of, blue eyes staring into Wally's soul in a disbelieving manner even through the tears, sobs now lowered down into tiny hiccups.

"Wawwy?" He asked in a small voice, barely above a little whisper and Wally nodded, sticking out his hands at the baby, Dick grabbing it with an unexpectedly strong grip, nearly making the three year old fall over, Wally only setting his footing right at the last second, arms wrapping around Dick's body as good as he can despite his now-small stature.

"I wuv you, birdie," Wally said with a little lisp, feeling the ebony nod against his body, mumbling baby babble in reply.

"Unbelievable," Roy spoke, mostly to himself rather than the two babies on the floor. "Even as babies, you two can't live without each other."

**BREAKLINE**

"Like I always say, no matter how old you are, both of you are the biggest brats in the universe."

Dick, who was in Roy's lap, made a soft whining noise at the statement around the pacifier that Babs had dropped off the second she found out that he and Wally had been deaged, peering up at Roy with large baby blues, knowing that along with his small size and angelic features, he would've easily made Roy crumble completely...and he was right, at the sight of seeing those big pools of innocence and a stunning shade of blue, Roy knew that he would've been fighting a losing battle. If he couldn't say 'no' to Dick when he was a fully grown adult, then having those eyes on an adorable baby was like having a tiny ant locked in a room with Godzilla.

"Okay okay, I get it, you're really cute," Roy said in defeat, not missing the expression of utter amusement and satisfaction on those cherub-like features, a look that shouldn't belong on any one year old's face.

Because even in a little panda-bear hooded onesie and a pacifier in his mouth, Dick Grayson had always managed to make Roy Harper's resolve and 'tough' exterior crumble...Same with a toddler-version of Wally West and that stupid 'Kid Flash' shirt he was wearing (which Roy had suspected he chose on purpose).

At hearing that, Dick gave out a sound of content and Wally giggled, as if they were communicating with each other in a secret language only they knew and just shared the greatest inside joke in history.

"We wuv you Woy," Wally yawned, covering his mouth with his small fist, his other arm still wrapped protectively around Dick who's eyes were getting droopy, little strands of black hair falling to his face.

"Love you too, baby brats," Roy absentmindedly stroked Wally's hair, holding the two babies, Dick on the right and Wally on the left, both of them cuddling up to each other for warmth, little snores escaping their mouths.

No matter how annoying the two lovebirds were, he's gotta admit...they were _kinda_ adorable.

** -End-**

** Roy is awesome and the best babysitter ever...especially when he's babysitting Dick and Wally. (And omg, let me just say, Colton Haynes from Arrow is the sweetest angel in existence and meeting him was the best thing ever (•w•).)**

** In other news, I've been doing more prompts, so they'll be opened again soon :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	56. Chapter 57

**Age Differences Suck**

**Hey birdies, so this little prompt fill basically takes place in an AU where Dick is older than Wally and is Nightwing whilst Wally is Kid Flash. So basically, Dick just turned nineteen and Wally is around thirteen. If that's not your cup of tea, then feel free to skip this one but if you choose to stay, hope you like it! **

"And then after that, I said 'duh' and then she said 'what did you just say?' and then I couldn't really say anything else because she just talked her mouth off and I don't know what to do anymore- just why the heck do girls have to be so complicated?"

"Uh-huh," A ten year old Timothy Drake A.K.A Robin replied dryly, looking as bored as ever, resting both his cheeks in his hands as he stared into Gotham's skyline.

"Tuning your little friend out, baby bird? That's not very nice," A deep, melodic cut through the air, making both boys look back to see a lean figure do an impressive double front-flip onto the rooftop with the combined grace of a swan and the precision of a clearly well-trained fighter.

It was Nightwing. _The_ Nightwing, the first Robin to Batman and now, the hero of Blüdhaven. _Robin's older brother. _

"You must be Kid Flash," Nightwing said and Wally wasn't sure if it was the heat or if it was the butterflies in his stomach that made him sweat almost instantly. Nightwing's voice was sweet, like a smooth chocolate syrup, playing through Wally's ears like an angelic melody direct from the heavens. "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you coming from Robin," he smiled and Wally was a hundred percent sure that Nightwing was the most beautiful creature his eyes had the honor to look at. The older teen was simply a work of art and made Wally's heart beat so fast that he was scared that it was going to jump out of his chest right then and there.

"I must be," Wally replied dumbly, hypnotized by the aesthetic of the stunning acrobat in front of him.

Nightwing laughed and Wally wanted nothing more than to record it and play it over and over whenever he was sad because Nightwing's laugh would make all the angels in Heaven jealous.

"You've only been Kid Flash for a few months now, right? Well I have to say, I'm pretty impressed at how much you've accomplished. Most rookies aren't nearly as good as you when they begin and for someone your age, you've been keeping up really well with Flash."

Wally's stomach didn't just do a backflip, it performed an entire acrobatic routine. Nightwing read his files? Well duh. He was a Robin's brother, of course he was just as good as Robin- if not even _better_ than Robin with hand-to-hand combat, complicated computer and hacking skills, weapons and stuff that made his head hurt just thinking about them.

"Thank you," Was Wally's intelligent reply, sounding more like a mouse's squeak than the charming voice that Wally was aiming for.

Curse puberty and all the embarrassing voice cracks that came along with it.

"You're a pretty cute kid. I can see why Robin is around you a lot," Nightwing told him and the quick paced beating of Wally's heart had suddenly came to a stop for a split second at the word 'cute'. _OhmygodNightwingjustcomplimentedhim._

Robin, who had overheard what his older brother had said, rolled his eyes underneath his mask. "Got any intel on Mister Freeze and Captain Cold teaming up, Wing? Batman said you saw them hiding somewhere near your city."

"Yep, that's actually the reason I dropped by," Nightwing replied, stepping closer to the younger dark haired boy.

So the two birds talked and Wally would've been lying if he said that he didn't feel bored at all during the whole duration of their conversation. It really was only a few minutes but for the speedster, it felt like hours. Hours talking about nothing but coordinates, security systems, codes and stuff that Wally didn't exactly specialize in.

But it wasn't so bad though, considering that from where he was standing, he was rewarded with a nice view of Nightwing's butt through the skin-tight spandex he was wearing, so that gave him some entertainment...Well, what did you expect? He was a teenage boy and a speedster for crying out loud! He was impatient and he had his 'other needs' too, you know!

"Robin, you're lucky to have a friend like KF over here," Nightwing smiled once they were done talking, turning his attention back to Wally. "When I was your age, there weren't any other kid heroes around so it's pretty sweet to have someone like KF with you, isn't it?"

"I guess," Robin shrugged and Wally swore to himself that would have to beat the kid at whatever video game they were planning to play later. 'I guess?' Tch. Robin could be such a bum sometimes.

But his older brother, _Nightwing_ on the other hand...

Well, he had his grapple in hand and was currently standing on the ledge of the building like the bat-trained hero that he was.

"Where are you going?" The thirteen year old asked, green eyes peering up at Nightwing, hoping that he didn't sound too clingy or suspicious.

"Back to Blüdhaven, I have to keep an eye out for Cold and Freeze and make sure they don't turn any cities into a the North Pole," Nightwing explained but didn't miss the disappointed expression that flickered on the young speedster's face.

"Hey, don't give me that look, KF," Nightwing said with a reassuring smile. "I promise I'll visit again soon and then we can talk about video games and stuff," He promised before giving both Wally and Robin an even more dazzling smile and swinging off the rooftop with his grapple gun.

"Robin?" Wally asked the second, Nightwing was out of ear-shot, only looking away from the numerous buildings that Nightwing had flipped over when the flash of dark blue had left his vision completely.

"Yes?"

"Is it morally wrong for someone to date their friend's older sibling?"

"Huh?" Robin asked incredulously at the random question. "What do you mean?"

Flushing red at the realization of what he had just said, Wally had quickly turned away to hide the fact that he was about as red as a tomato. "What? Nothing. Me? I didn't say anything- huh? What did I say? I didn't say anything- nothing at all, really!"

Robin sent one last long calculating look at the speedster before shaking his head and placing his hand on his hips. "Never mind," he replied, mentally noting the visible blush that spread on the speedster's face. "Now come on, let's get back to Batman before he yells at us again."

Whatever it was Wally was blabbing about, he knew one thing, he definitely had to keep an eye out for him...there's no telling what he'll do the next time he (if he ever will) see Dick again.

** -End-**

** Yay I updated c: Prompts are closed but send me your thoughts either through PM of in the reviews if you like :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	57. Chapter 58

**Of Birthday Parties and Inside Jokes**

**Hey birdies, so this is a continuation to Of 'Bad' Habits and Adorableness (which can be found on Chapter 51 if you wish to read it again) requested by the lovely Twilight Archangel, enjoy!**

"Happy birthday, Baywatch," Artemis greeted, setting her present down in front of Wally, a medium sized box wrapped in a dark green wrapping paper. "Hope you have a good one with Mr. Grayson over here," she smirked suggestively, making M'gann giggle beside her.

"Oh it'll be a good one alright," Dick promised in a playfully sensual voice, sending a flirty wink at his boyfriend. "I'll be making sure of it."

"Thanks babe," Wally replied, equally as playful.

"Open mine, you're gonna love it, Wally," Dick grinned, presenting Wally with a small sleek black box adorned with a pretty white bow on top with a paper tag attached to it that read '_**Happy Birthday, to the best boyfriend in the world :) xx'**_ in what Wally recognized was Dick's handwriting.

"I bet it's an engagement ring," Babs whispered to the rest of the girls, who either laughed or nodded in agreement.

"Or maybe something cute and simple like a pendant or a necklace," M'gann gave a happy smile to Conner, reliving the fond memory of the dark haired man giving her a silver chain with a matching pendant on it.

"Cute and simple?" Babs chuckled. "Have you met Dick Grayson? Knowing him, it's most likely something they'll be using in bed later."

"Nah, the box is way too small to be a dil-" The rest of Zatanna's sentence was interrupted by a condescending look from Kaldur and a mortified one coming from everyone else sans Babs, Artemis and Raquel who only snickered behind their hands in amusement.

Wally opened the lid of the small box, ignoring the comments in the background that either consisted of dirty jokes or the overly excited whispers of how 'romantic' this whole thing was and mentally preparing himself for what Dick had prepared for him this time around.

It was a _pacifier_. A baby pacifier. A bright red and yellow pacifier sitting innocently on top of a velveteen cushion.

"A pacifier?" Everyone minus the ebony questioned in unison, identical confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh my God," Roy facepalmed, shaking his head in a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you-guys?' manner. "Don't tell me that you two decided to adopt a kid."

Right before Kaldur could say his 'congratulations' (being the ever-so-supportive polite Atlantean that he was), an excited squeal coming from none other than M'gann cut him off. "You guys are having a baby? That's so sweet!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Zatanna asked.

"How long have you guys been planning?" Raquel added in.

"No, no, no, we're not having a baby, or kids for that matter," Dick laughed, making Wally sigh in relief and at the same time, making their guests visibly deflate...or in Roy's case, sigh in relief.

"Then why a pacifier, of all things?" Conner asked in bewilderment.

"A little inside joke we share," Wally cut in before Dick could say anything else.

"Do we even _want_ to know?" Roy inquired and Dick and Wally shook their heads.

"Good," the archer huffed as Dick placed a little kiss on Wally's cheek, watching as a dark blush consumed the freckled-man's face. "The last thing I want is more details centered around your kinky sex life."

**BREAKLINE**

"I cannot believe you did that in front of everybody," Wally said, sitting himself down on the bed next to his boyfriend, though it was more of a statement of awe than of anger. But then again, even to this day, Dick had somehow always to surprise him with the most unexpected of things.

"Aww, don't you wike it?" Dick cooed in a baby voice. "It's even in your favorite colors."

"Okay, now you're just trying to get on my nerves again."

"The baby's being fussy, I think he needs a nap," Dick continued as if Wally hadn't said anything. "I mean, widdle babies have to sleep to get their energy."

"Go to Hell, babe."

Unfortunately for Wally, he was only adding more fuel to the fire rather than extinguishing it whenever he tried to get a one-up on his boyfriend.

"Cursing?" Dick gasped in an overdramatic voice, hands on his chest and pretending to catch his breath. "I can't believe how _naughty_ you are, baby."

"Dude, I suck on my thumb in my sleep, nothing more, nothing less."

"Maybe you can suck on some other things too," Dick shot back smoothly, sexual tang dripping in his voice, wearing an expression that would've been found in every single porn movie ever created.

Their gazes locked on each other's silently at that, watching as the bedroom filled up with thick sultry sexual tension, blue irises staring at green ones with a challenging 'what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it?' look in them that told Wally he wasn't about to let this one go.

"Oh, you're on," Wally broke the silence abruptly right before his animalistic sexual instincts had gone wild and pounced on Dick in a fierce kiss, clothes coming off and mouths moving together in a rhythmic motion.

Despite all the confusion earlier, Dick's birthday gifts in the bedroom later in the night were _always_ the best ones (if you knew what he meant).

** -End-**

** Just Dick and Wally being their usual selves, shenanigans followed by sexy times xD And I promise prompts will be open again by the end of the month so yay :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	58. Chapter 59

**Arrow AU (On The Island for 5 Years)**

_ Survival. The state or fact of continuing to live or exist especially in spite of difficult conditions._

Scavenging for food and resources was one thing, but along with the harshness of the climate and the battle not only with the forces of nature but within yourself, was the most difficult. Sometimes, you would think it it was worth it. Clawing your way through the intensity of the world around you and having to push yourself to the extremes and out of your limits. In situations like that, it didn't matter where you came from, whether you were the adoptive son of a famous billionaire or an aspiring teenage scientist, it didn't matter. All that mattered was if you had guts and if you had enough survival skills to stay alive.

"I love you, Wally," Dick intertwined their fingers together, looking at him in the eyes. "And I can't believe it took me five whole years to realize it."

"Hey, don't say that," Wally shushed him gently, hands running through the ebony's hair, bringing their faces closer to each other, their noses barely touching. "I love you, okay? And nothing'll ever stop me from loving you, even if it kills me."

Unsure, Dick turned away slightly. "What if you had a chance, a chance to leave this place, by yourself...would you take it? Would you leave me behind, Wally?"

"Dude, I wouldn't leave you for the world," Wally promised, taking Dick's smaller hand in his, Wally's lips brushed against his knuckles like a knight to royalty. "You okay, babe?" He asked worriedly, concern flickering in those green eyes of his.

"Yeah," Dick replied, feet shuffling against the ground awkwardly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were getting all sentimental on me, I was getting worried."

"I'm sorry," Dick blushed pink, cheeks dusting a powder pink color in embarrassment. "I was getting kind of in the moment there, I'm sorry."

"No need to worry about it, my love," Wally replied in assurance. "If it makes you feel any better, you're millions of times more beautiful than any of the stars tonight," he then gestured to the black velveteen sky dotted along with little specks of shimmering stars that were not nearly as stunning as the younger man's eyes or how their brightness couldn't compare to how Dick's smiles had sent Wally's stomach up in knots. Because in Wally's eyes, Dick really was a rose amongst thorns.

When Dick and Wally had ended up on the island, they expected the worst. What they didn't expect was to fall in love.

Because maybe, you really did find love in the most unexpected of places.

**-End-**

** Just a short little oneshot that I hoped you guys liked c: Send me all your thoughts through the reviews or through PM if that's what you like :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	59. Chapter 60

**Death**

"No no no no no, you can't do this to me, Dick!" Wally shouted, clutching the armor on the man's chest like a lifeline. "Breathe. Just breathe, okay? Stay strong...you're strong, beautiful. Stay awake for me."

"I-I'm sorry..." A tear slipped down Dick's face, domino mask shredded off his face and long forgotten. His voice sounds so broken now, throaty yet quiet and Wally's heart clenched in pain at that.

His boyfriend was _dying._

This wasn't supposed to happen, the mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, get out. But sometimes, one could forget just how dangerous being a hero actually was...no matter how long you've been in the costume.

Seven bullets. Seven bullets piercing through his body and breaking through the armor of his Nightwing costume,

"Hey," Dick whispered hoarsely, and Wally knows it hurts like Hell, his ribs are crushed and lungs have collapsed, he's bleeding internally and blood is trickling down his face. "D-Don't cry...I'm here," he whispered, wincing when he started to cough up blood.

Wally can only feel more tears fall down his face but he didn't care. All he cared about was the acrobat who was bleeding both inside and out, in his arms. Both men holding each other desperately, just clinging to the other in fear that they would be ripped away from each other, Wally's tears dripping down his chin and onto the younger man's cheeks.

"W-When I...die, I w-want you to move on, a-alright? D-Don't waste y-your time mourning me, W-Wally," Dick said with a sad smile, flinching in pain when he felt his ribs protest loudly at every slight movement of his body.

"No no no no, you can't say that, Dick! Don't you dare say that," Wally begged, unable to stop the tears from rolling down his face. "Y-You promised. You promised me that w-we would have a life together! We w-would get married and h-have kids and g-grow old together a-and save the world together r-right? It's gonna b-be really great and full of s-stupid geeky stuff but that's o-okay because I l-love your stupid face and n-nerdy puns and all your c-cute little h-habits and mannerisms," Wally was babbling nonsense now but Dick didn't care, hearing Wally's voice lessened the stinging pain by even just a little.

"I-It...hurts," Dick whimpered, nearly choking on the last word and at every passing second, the speedster's heart only broke more, like fragile glass being pounded on by the greatest of forces.

"Keep your eyes open, baby bird. Just focus on me, don't close your eyes on me," Wally said but both he and Dick knew that his words were more of begging than they were of encouragement.

For Dick, it all seemed like a ticking hourglass, the grains of sand falling one by one, time flying at a pace so fast that even Barry Allen himself couldn't keep up.

"l-love you s-so much, Walls," Dick sounded tired now, like all the remaining energy in his body had been sucked out completely, voice hoarse and broken...yet not nearly as broken as Wally's pounding, aching heart.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. In ten seconds, Wally would be waking up in a cold sweat right next to his slumbering boyfriend who would've been looking up at him through sleepy yet concerned blue eyes and asking him what was wrong and he would say that he had a nightmare and then they would cuddle and it would be alright because he knew that it was nothing but a terrible, horrible dream. "Goddamnit, Dick, you can't do this to me! I love you so much! I can't live without you! I don't give a shit how cliché I sound! Babe, just stay alive, okay? Don't die on me...Don't leave me alone."

"L-Love you...too," the other man breathed, and it was quiet. Dick Grayson was anything but a quiet person and that's what terrified Wally more than anything ever has in his entire life. His body had gone limp in his arms, blue eyes that were once vibrant and filled with life were now lifeless and void of any emotion, bloody lips parted slightly and damp hair all over his face.

It was _so_ cruel. Even like this, Dick was still so beautiful and Wally knew that it was horrible yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the acrobat's body, sobbing his heart out and burying his face into the ebony's hair.

"Wally, we're so sorry," M'gann's voice rang in his ears after a while and she sounded sad and Wally didn't need to turn around to confirm his thoughts because the only thing he can focus on is his boyfriend's body in his arms. No. Nightwing was a hero and heroes never really died, didn't they? They always found a way to escape the clutches of death and continue on with their lives. For them, dying was only a mere thought, a slight possibility despite their line of work. Heroes were experienced, skillful and not to mention, _strong, _they could do _anything_ if they set their minds to it.

Inside, he knew he was completely wrong. But Wally had downright refused to accept it. He refused to accept that Dick wouldn't be there for him anymore, that he would no longer butcher the English language like he had when he was thirteen, refused that Dick would smile and said smile would be one of the most beautiful things ever created.

_ He didn't want to accept the fact that Dick was gone._

Wally desperately wished that it should've been him instead. That he should've been the one who suffered because Dick didn't deserve any of the pain he had been through. Wished that he should've been the one that..._died_.

Not only had Wally lost his hero, but he lost the love of his life.

** -End-**

** This particular prompt/idea was requested by Anniewaterbabyc :D**

** I'm a sucker for angst and tragedy so this just came out almost naturally (oops). I apologize for any broken hearts and hurt feelings if there are any.**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	60. Chapter 61

**Hey lovelies, so here is yet another addition to the 'Love Is Evil' series which takes place a few month after the last one (just bear with me on the timeline of this series since the other installments are posted in no particular order) so yeah, hope you like it :D **

** (A/N: Btw, if you skip these little authors notes, I'm cool with it because I do that a lot too xD.)**

** WARNINGS FOR DARK THEMES AND MESSED-UPNESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Love Is A War of Wills**

"The world is collapsing, corpses are adorning the ground, the smell of burning flesh is in the air and instead of water, rivers and streams are replaced with blood," he ran his finger across Dick's jawline slowly, the palm of his finger traveling across the soft, milky skin all the way down to the smaller man's chin, making him look up at Wally. "Do you know what this is, pretty bird?"

"A crisis?" Dick guessed, looking confused, head cocked to the side. Even when confused, Dick was the prettiest thing Wally had the pleasure of seeing, those large blue orbs staring back at him with innocent bewilderment.

"Close enough," Wally said with a sigh and Dick pouted at that, he never liked it when Wally was sad or angry or stressed out. He had to make Wally _happy_, Wally wasn't supposed to be upset or bored or mad when he was around because Wally had said so himself...he was _adorable_ and he made him happy.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Wally?" Dick asked, voice soft and sweet.

"You're so thoughtful, cutie," Wally praised, giving Dick a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're the light of my life, you know that? You're my sunshine and you always have a way to make me smile, Dickie-bird. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't imagine my life without you. To me, you'll always be the greatest thing ever and I want to make you feel loved because I love you more than anything in the whole world," Wally trailed off, gaze never leaving the smaller man.

"Thank you," The ebony rested his head on Wally's shoulder, eyes flittering up at him gratefully when he was rewarded with another kiss, this one a little deeper than the last.

"There are a few people I have in mind," Wally informed him, expression looking sour, as if someone had forced a lemon into his mouth. "But it doesn't necessarily mean that I'm on good terms with them."

"Like...your old enemies?"

"Exactly," Wally replied with a large sigh. "Not the best of options," he admitted, lips brushing against the back of Dick's hand. "But in times like these, pretty bird, even your own life is a game of wills, it's either you kill or be killed. Cliché, I know, but that's the truth, and if you wanna survive out there, the truth becomes a blur and it's your job to make sure that you stick to your own truth because if you don't...then you're probably already dead."

**BREAKLINE**

"You want _my_ help?" Leonard Snart A.K.A Captain Cold inquired, though it sounded more like a blend of a snort and a chuckle than anything else. "You'll really swoop down that low for a few allies? That's fucking pathetic, even for you _heroes_."

"Well clearly, I'm not a hero anymore," Wally rolled his eyes. Apart from the fact that his old hero suit had been replaced by crisp dark heavy clothing which held way too many hidden weapons than he could actually count. In fact, there were still bloodstains on his boots from earlier this morning. "And I can do whatever the Hell I want."

"What's in it for me then? My alliances don't come cheap, you know," the man sneered. The brat was talking so big for someone so small and it pissed him off to no extent.

"Name your price," Wally stated, as calm as ever. That was the trick when handling folks like Cold, keep your composure and you'll live, panic or show any signs of weakness and the old bastard will torment you for it. Wally had picked up the strategy a long time ago and it never once failed him.

Cold looked around, scrutinizing the room they were in to find something worth is time. His eyes landed on the delicate doll positioned on the kid's lap and his lips stretched into a smirk. "One night with your little doll over here and you got yourself a deal, kid."

"Excuse me?" Wally questioned, subconsciously tightening his hold on Dick who had peered up at him in concern, cheeks tinged a light pink at hearing what Cold had requested.

"Lend me your precious bird for one night only and you get my help," Cold explained smoothly, eyes wandering all over Dick's body, feasting on his luscious legs, dainty stature and delicate face.

"Are those goggles cutting off the blood flow to your brain or are you just a fucking lunatic?" Wally asked harshly, arms wrapped protectively around Dick, looking much like a child refusing to hand over his beloved toy in Cold's point of view.

"Insulting me won't get you anywhere, kid," the man folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "It's either you give me what I want or you can forget about it. Your so-called 'allies' are scattered all over and you're desperate."

Wally glared at him murderously, green eyes darkening at what the villain had said, arms still wrapped around Dick, the ebony's dainty fingers holding onto Wally's strong arm gently to calm him down. Touch had always calmed Wally down.

"He's mine," he practically hissed, like a venomous snake. "And the last thing I want are your filthy hands near him."

"You're pretty much screwed either way here, kid," Cold shrugged in a nonchalant manner yet Dick, being as observant as always, could spot his fingers traveling to the holster of his belt, where his infamous cold-gun was sitting, seeing a slight reflection in the metal material of the weapon.

"Touch that gun and I'll cut your fingers off," Wally said without missing a beat and Dick could hear the hidden 'thank you' directed to him simply by Wally's body language, the speedster's hand on his knee.

"Touché," Cold crossed his arms, trying not to sound as irritated as he really was inside. The kid may have been a huge pain in the ass but the delectable doll in his lap on the other hand...well, that was a completely different story.

**BREAKLINE**

"You know what to do, right?" Wally asked, tilting up Dick's chin with two of his fingers, baby-blue eyes meeting Emerald green ones filled to the brim with concern and deep protectiveness.

"Yes," The smaller man responded, lips turning in a frown.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Wally sat down next to him, taking the other man's smaller hand in his own. "You don't have to if you don't want to. You, pretty bird, have an effect on every choice I make and I don't want you getting hurt in the process," he stroked Dick's cheek, the pads of his fingers running over the soft skin.

"You know I'm nothing without you," Dick started. "If I lose you out there, then what am I? What good is a slave without his master? If you die because I didn't want to do something as pointless as sex then I'll never forgive myself. I'm useless without you."

Wally gripped Dick's jaw at that, firm but careful not to hurt him. "Don't. You. Dare. Say. That. You're the most important person in my life. In fact, you've got it all backwards, what good am I without you, Dick? You're the sole reason I left my old life to live this one. Birdie, my very existence is centered around you and you alone," he told him, watching as those large blue eyes twinkle back at him like all the stars in the Milky Way. "And don't you ever forget that."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally held back a feeling of wanting to cringe as he felt more of Dick's tears dampen his shirt, holding the little bird in his arms as if something would just take him away from Wally right then and there.

The red-head didn't dare ask about what had happened, he didn't want to push any further and quite possibly, hurt the little bird even more.

Dick could still feel the icy touch on his skin, the way too calloused hands roaming all over his body, the tears in his eyes and the pain. Every touch wasn't close to comforting or loving, just lustful and wanting. Each foreign, stinging touch like a needle piercing through his skin.

Point was, he missed Wally. He missed the warm embraces, the sweet huskiness of Wally's voice, his natural masculine scent and the overall bliss that was just _Wally_.

But the thing was, all the remaining positivity, love and trust in Wally West's heart was invested in Dick Grayson and in him alone.

Dick nestled in deeper into the material of Wally's shirt. He was with Wally now. It was gonna be okay.

"You know I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, little bird."

The smallest traces of an exhausted yet relieved smile crossed Dick's face and that little upward curl of his lips alone was enough to set a large warmth to Wally's heart.

**-End-**

** As I said before, this series is now my precious baby and I really love writing about it because author BirdsSpeedandArrows is dark angsty trash xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	61. Chapter 62

**The Way You Move Makes Me Feel**

**Hey birdies, so this little oneshot was submitted by L16, based off of that dance scene in Puss In Boots with Puss and Kitty Softpaws with Wally being Puss and Dick being Kitty (obviously.) Hope you all like it!**

"I don't want to fight you with swords," the dark haired little starlet told him, making sure that his silk red cape was secure around his body, toying with the edge of the material boredly.

"Then how does the lovely darling choose to challenge me then?" Wally turned on the charm, lowering his hat just a teensy-bit to give him the illusion of mystery. Though he was still mad about the fact that the ebony had stolen his goods, the little kitten was no doubt entertaining and Way was not one to turn down a free show.

"By dance, of course," the ebony replied like it was obvious. "Is there any other proper way to do so?"

"Dance?" The ginger repeated, raising his eyebrow at the rather unusual request but. "Is that how you want to fight me, kitten?"

The smaller man made a small scoffing sound and Wally was positive that it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard in his entire existence. But since Wally decided that he wanted to keep his tongue from being slashed off by the beautiful raven's sword, he kept his mouth shut...for now at least.

"I suppose it's something new," the other said in thought, a gloved finger to his chin. "Unless you're too scared, of course," he added in and Wally could practically _feel_ the smugness in his words.

Another thing about Wally was that he never really did turn down a challenge.

"Dances don't scare me, little one," Wally raised his head. "The real question here is; are you scared of me?" countered, emerald green eyes narrowing at baby blue ones in a state-off.

"We'll see about that," the kitten broke their locked gazes, signaling for the music to begin, only taking a few seconds to get lost in the music, body moving along like water. Smooth and flowing yet precise and sharp, signaling Wally to start his turn with a little wave of his index finger.

They danced together, bodies moving in a rhythmic unison accompanied by the beat of the music, sending each other competitive yet flirty looks as they challenged the other. Feet moving along like they had minds of their own.

The way the little kitten moved was simply _hypnotizing_. Every swish of his hips or turn could lull in almost anyone who looked at him. The way his bright blue eyes shone as he tapped his feet to the beat or every time he did a flip.

"Giving up so soon?" His kitten mocked playfully, seeing as Wally had stopped dancing for a second to admire his own moves, slipping down into a split with all the pride in the world. "I expected more from you."

"Oh I haven't even shown you anything just yet," Wally replied smoothly, stomping his boot down three times and clapping his hands together, keeping up the rut him

A bit taken aback at the challenge, the ebony only danced harder, turns becoming more complicated and flips turning into what Wally could only describe as jaw-dropping.

At the final strum of the guitar, he was in Wally's arms in a low dip, leaving Wally to admire the perfect arch of his back and the effortless lift of his right leg in the air as a display of his insane flexibility.

"You're oddly decent for a street-rat," He commented, straightening his posture and peering over at the red-head in slight curiosity. "I'm quite surprised."

"And you're very much skilled for such a little kitten," Wally shot back without skipping a beat.

"Tch. Even kittens overpower rats," The ebony shook his head, setting the hood of his cape over his head, hiding his pretty face.

"Will I be seeing you again then?" Wally quipped, watching as the shorter man made his leave, his curvy hips swaying back and forth.

"Only if you look hard enough," The blue-eyed little kitten winked back at him, placing throwing Wally one last smirk before doing a backflip out the window.

It was Wally's turn to shake his head at the ebony's rather extravagant exit. "And I shall, little kitten," he turned to the window, gazing out at the stars that didn't shine quite as brightly as his kitten's eyes did.

**-End-**

**Just a fun little short-fill to relieve some school stress (because high school is very hard, okay) Hope you all enjoyed :D Prompts are once again OPEN so submit all your ideas, birdies xD**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	62. Chapter 63

**It's Mine**

**(A/N: Warnings for sexual stuff and slight NSFW but as per usual, it ends just when the fun's about to start.)**

Now, Wally West knew that Dick Grayson had the greatest ass ever sculpted by the gods, blessed a million times by the lords of _sexy_ and finally gifted to the most beautiful man that Wally has seen in his life. It was a perfect combination really, Dick was gorgeous and having a cute little butt behind him was the cherry on the cake.

But that didn't mean that Wally West was particularly fond of sharing said butt. He loved his boyfriend's bottom with all his heart, really, he did. However, he wasn't the only one who noticed it, meaning, many others admired the blue eyed man's derrière just as much as he did...and that irritated Wally to no extent. Everywhere they went, Wally would always notice that at least one person's eyes had darted to his boyfriend's butt and stared at it shamelessly, he wouldn't usually mind much because he knew that Dick was his and that meant he had ass-grabbing privileges and no one else had.

So yes, he liked flaunting off that he had access to that wonderful derrière every single day.

But that didn't necessarily mean that he still didn't get jealous.

It didn't really help that they were in the middle of a pretty crowded club (courtesy of Babs and the rest of their idiotic friends who had dragged them here for no apparent reason) and that the onlookers watching the ebony dance weren't exactly subtle with what they had to say about him.

"Look at that ass. I don't think I've ever seen supermodels with something remotely close to that beauty."

"I'd do anything just to get a piece of that."

"Just look at the way that thing moves! It freaking _bounces_!"

"Hell, I'd fuck him in a heart-beat because of that thing."

"Hmmmm. And it's all natural! No need for surgery and any of that shit. That butt was just born beautiful."

"Not to mention it looks so fuckable too."

"If it looks that good in skinnies, then imagine how good it must look without _anything_ on it."

"I'd sell my left arm and kidneys just to see him laid out for me naked in my bed."

"And look at the way he moves. Better than anyone in any porno I've seen in my life."

"I would spent my whole life savings to see that man strip! I mean, look at that physique! It's like he was born to be a stripper!"

"Personally, I'd love to see him dance right on my co-"

Unable to take it anymore, Wally tuned all of their little annoying voices and downright perverted kinky fantasies out, making his way to Dick and quickly grabbing his wrist, pulling him away from everyone else and ignoring their complaints about it. The last thing he wanted was someone trying to make a move on Dick and doing something that the ebony would have to kick his ass for (which would've sounded nice if secret identity suspicion wasn't something that had to be worried about).

"Where are we going? I thought you were having fun," Dick pouted but the mirth in his eyes said otherwise, knowing that Wally was pissed off and at the same time, wanting, by the way he rushed Dick out of the crowded room.

"Home," Wally said tautly, pulling at his boyfriend's wrist as a sign for him to walk faster...his own jeans had become awfully tight right at his crotch area and all he wanted to do was to get into bed with his boyfriend and get a hold of that fantastic ass of his.

**BREAKLINE**

"Slow down there, tiger. What's gotten into you tonight?" Dick chuckled while he watched his boyfriend practically rip his shirt off, hungrily removing his belt as his hands moved to the zipper of Dick's incredibly tight black skinny jeans.

After restraining himself for so long, Wally finally let it all out, despite being in his twenties, his sexual hormones were about as wild as they were when he was a teenager and with the lack of self-control in his body, the speedster couldn't take it anymore. And if your boyfriend was Dick Grayson, then there was practically nothing you could do to contain those sexual urges. Everything from his lean-cut body, those muscles, those abs and of course that _ass_ that Wally so proudly called _his, _he hadclaimed his property a long time ago and Dick knew it.

Once those sinfully tight jeans were off Dick's body, the speedster's hands almost immediately went to Dick's butt, hands kneading into the defined flesh of his butt. "Dude, have you seen your ass looks in those jeans?"

"I have, actually. But if you liked the image so much then why did you have to take 'em off?" Dick asked cheekily.

"You're prettier when you're quiet," Wally teased and Dick laughed. It wasn't unusual that they shared witty banter during sex or anything around it, side comments and snickering were all part of the fun, really.

"Nice to see what you really think of me, babe," Dick didn't even try to hold back a moan right after he had finished his sentence.

"I take that as an indication that you want me to fuck you right now," Wally smirked and the mischievous grin he received in return made him grab the other man's jaw and kiss the living day-lights out of him.

**BREAKLINE**

"Do you even know how pretty your butt is?" Wally inquired, rubbing at the very butt he was just referring to with all the enjoyment in the world.

"Well, lots of other people have told me the exact same thing with many different variations so, yes," Dick informed him. Ah. Pushing Wally's buttons could be son fun sometimes. Especially after some good sex and cuddles.

"Shut up, Dick."

"Or what?" Dick challenged, blue eyes looking up at green ones. "You'll spank me?"

"Maybe."

"Fun. We really should look into new kinks, Walls," Dick suggested causally. "It could be really fun."

"What sort of things do you have in mind?" Wally asked, palms resting on the other man's bare butt-cheeks.

"We could have a threesome. Maybe both of you could take turns having your fun with-"

"-It's mine," Wally stated like it was common knowledge, making Dick roll his eyes, hands never quite leaving the flesh of the other man's ass.

Dick, already used to his boyfriend's possessiveness after dating the speedster for so long, only snuggled in deeper to Wally's bare chest and enjoyed his warmth. Letting his boyfriend have his fun with his ass, squeezing and doing whatever his heart intended to for the fun of it.

"Love you so much, babe."

"Really? Because I'm starting to think that you love my ass more than you love me."

"Well maybe you're right," Wally joked, patting the other man's behind twice more to prove his point. "But then again, your butt really is amazing."

"I know."

** -End-**

**This prompt was requested by zelda (and I really had a good time writing this one because like Wally, I love Dick Grayson's butt very much.)**

** Prompts are open so submit all your Birdflash requests :D Remember, the only thing I won't write is smut because I can't (but if I could, I really would). **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	63. Chapter 64

**Overprotectiveness**

**Hey speedies, so this one-shot takes place in the same universe where Dick is Nightwing (who is 19 years old or so) and Wally is Kid Flash (who is like 13) and Tim is the current Robin (and around 10) Again, if that's not your cup of tea then feel free not to read this one. But if you choose to stay, then I hope you like it :3**

"Rob! Rob!" Kid Flash's excited voice rang through the dark haired boy's ears. "You excited about the mission?"

The ten year old shrugged his shoulders in reply, eyes glancing at him for barely a second before they were focused once again on the screen of the computer in front of him. "I guess."

"Well I'm glad at least someone is enthusiastic about having missions," Nightwing shook his head amusedly at the two before turning to the thirteen year old who was practically bouncing in excitement.

Placing both hands on the young teen's shoulders to calm him down, Nightwing smiled at him softly. "Listen KF, I know you're excited about this, it is your first proper mission without Bats or your uncle after all, but I want you to be careful out there, alright? It's a simple mission, I know but technically, I'm responsible for both of you kiddos and I don't want to see you in a hospital bed connected to an I.V after all of this, okay?"

Kid Flash, seeing as this was his chance to impress the older teenager with his bravery and skills, brightened up. "No problem, Nightwing! I got this all under control, no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself fine. I promise!"

The older of the two chuckled before ruffling Wally's bright red hair and Wally swore to himself that (no matter how disgusting some may think it may be) he was never going to wash his hair ever again. Why? _Because Nightwing touched it of course._

**BREAKLINE**

"Ow ow ow, it hurts!" Kid Flash held his left arm in pain, refusing to let himself shed any stinging tears that were threatening to spill.

"Relax," Robin hushed him, careful not to hurt the speedster any more than he already was, gaze subtly moving to where his older brother was 'interrogating' the guy who caused said broken arm.

"Now would you like to tell me why you felt that it was necessary to break an innocent kid's arm?" Nightwing asked, his voice terrifyingly calm yet his hold on the goon told him that he wasn't fucking around.

The ebony had made sure that he was out of the two kids' view when he was having a little 'chat' with the son of a bitch. It wasn't like he didn't trust the two, but he was sure that the things he was about to do to the guy weren't exactly child-friendly in terms of violence and whatnot.

When you thought about violent vigilantes, Nightwing wasn't the person at the top of the list...or on the list for that matter. However, he was still trained by the Bat and when a criminal was being stubborn then he had his own means of 'special interrogation', as he liked to call it.

The man made a face in reply and Nightwing's grip on his shirt only tightened, masked eyes glaring at him dangerously.

"Touch the kid ever again and you'll be breathing through a tube for the rest of your life, you hear me?" Nightwing hissed, tone harsh and not at all fitting and yet still managed to sound so utterly terrifying.

The man nodded shakily but the acrobat clearly wasn't impressed by the slightest bit and in one swift motion in a blinding black and blue, the man was unconscious on the ground.

**BREAKLINE**

"You okay, Walls?" The ebony asked in concern, leaning down to the boy's height. Wally was dressed in civvies now and they were up in the Watchtower's Medical Bay. It wasn't anything new for Nightwing for he had been

"Yeah! I'm good!" Wally replied with a little too much excitement to be considered normal for someone with a broken arm. "I'm a speedster so I heal fast," he stated, not being able to keep the pride out of his voice, chest puffing out slightly.

"I'm happy that you're alright,"" Nightwing smiled at him and Wally never felt his stomach twist so hard in his entire thirteen years of existence. "You really worried me out there, you know."

"Uhhhhh...thanks N-Nightwing," was Wally's ever-so-intelligent reply, a dark blush consuming his freckled face. Ughhh. Nightwing always did manage to make him look like an idiot every time he tried to keep his cool.

"No problem, kid," Nightwing then placed a small kiss on the young teen's forehead, it was a brief innocent kiss but for Wally, he was sure that all his goals in life had been achieved and that he was ready to ascend into paradise. Nightwingjustkissedhimontheforehead.

He might've had a broken arm but Wally was positive that today was the best day in his life.

The sound of Nightwing's communicator had snapped the speedster out of his dreamy state and back into reality, watching as Nightwing put the black gadget back into his utility belt with a small sigh. "Duty calls. I'll be seeing you around, Walls," The acrobat smiled at him once more before walking away, Robin following closely behind.

And at that moment Wally was absolutely sure that angels were real and that Nightwing was the most beautiful one God has ever had the pleasure of having in Heaven.

** -End-**

** Adorable Wally and childish crushes are so fun to write I love it XD Anyways, I'm loving all the prompts you guys have sent me so keep them coming, lovelies! **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	64. Chapter 65

**He Who Plays**

**(A/N: Warnings for a few offensive slurs/insults and slut-shaming.)**

It was no secret that Dick Grayson was attractive. At age eighteen, the boy could have just about whoever he wanted, whether they may be female or male, simply with a charming smile and a flirtatious wink.

But being attractive on top of being the adoptive son of a famous billionaire came with a price. The tabloids had never been pleasant to any celebrity they had gossiped about and Dick was no different. They gossiped about his personal life, his love life, his life with Bruce back at the Manor and whenever their 'true' stories weren't selling enough, then totally ludicrous bogus stories would have to do.

Wally was Dick's best bro alright. But sometimes, having a 'celebrity' as a best friend could get pretty stressful considering that even your goddamn schoolmates were shamelessly gossiping about an eighteen year old kid like little girls and it drove Wally insane.

"Have you heard about that Grayson kid? You know, Brucie Wayne's son? Word is that he slept with sixteen different people this month! _Sixteen _people!_"_

"No way! The last time I heard, he was hooking up with that junior supermodel from Russia!"

"That famous football player's kid? Whoa, that's something else."

"He's just some kind of slut. Just ask him and he'll take you to his bed in his fancy New York penthouse."

"That's not what I heard. My brother told me that his best friend's cousin's girlfriend's ex saw him take his next boy-toy to his fancy Manor."

"His manor? I thought it was his newest beach house."

"Maybe both."

"Well I'm sure there are some benefits. I mean, he's a famous billionaire's heir! Just think about all the privileges."

"Yeah, if he doesn't dump your ass after a quick fuck, then maybe he'll give you a couple hundred dollars or something."

"Slut."

"That's a gigantic understatement."

"Tch. That kid's nothing but trouble."

"He's _Bruce_ _Wayne's_ kid. I would've been surprised if the kid wasn't a massive _whore_."

Clenching his fists tightly and fixing a glare at the back of the group's heads, Wally stalked out of the room in anger. He didn't even know what or even who he was mad at but he just felt angry. A boiling rage in his body that he felt could only be relieved after a few laps around Central as Kid Flash...yeah, kicking bad-guy butt suddenly sounded like a good idea right now.

**BREAKLINE**

"Ummm...do you happen to know someone named Alex, dude?" Dick inquired, propping himself on his elbows and looking up from his laptop screen where his Facebook profile was open.

"Ummm...I don't think so?" Wally guessed, eyes flickering to the screen where a selfie of some dirty-blonde with light brown eyes was open.

"Remembering all these people could be so hard sometimes," The ebony complained tiredly, resting his chin on his hand.

"You would know," Wally muttered quietly but not quiet enough because Dick had heard him perfectly.

"Excuse me?" Dick questioned, refusing to believe his ears.

"I'm just saying, when you're with a lot of people all the time, then it's not surprising that you tend to forget their names," Wally shrugged, not meeting Dick's questioning gaze in favor of looking down at his chemistry notes.

'_Are you calling me a whore_?' Dick wanted to ask but he held it down, wanting to hear what Wally had to say next.

"No," The older boy said tightly, clutching his pencil a bit harder in his hand. "All I'm saying is that 'celebrities' do tend to have complicated love lives."

"Oh I'm sorry, but since when have you been interested in my love life?" Dick challenged, eyes narrowing into small dangerous slits but not quite at the level of a bat-glare just yet.

"Dick, I'm your best friend! Shouldn't you be telling me about this stuff? Do I really have to find out who you were with the night before through the media?" Wally countered, snapping his eyes up from the papers he was pretending to concentrate on to look at him in the eye.

"Well maybe if you really were my best friend, then you wouldn't mind too much about all that shit!" Dick accused, his voice raising. "Because honestly Wally, all I'm getting here is that you're jealous."

"Well maybe I really am jealous!" Wally snapped back without thinking, hand flying to cover his mouth.

Dick blinked thrice at that. "You're jealous? Of who exactly?"

Scratching his neck sheepishly at the realization of what he had just said, Wally's voice turned quiet. "Well...yeah, I guess. I mean, when your best bro is basically a celebrity and is totally out of your league then seeing the papers saying stuff like that is pretty weird if you catch my drift. I mean, you're someone that Gotham adores and I'm just Wally West, a plain old kid from Central."

"-I'm sorry," Dick said, fixing his eyes on him and Wally immediately felt guilty. "But I want to let you know that you are special, Walls. You're my best friend, I could care less about my so-called 'fans' because they don't matter..._you_ do. You tolerate all my weird jokes and me screwing up the English language and finding holes in it, you play video games with me and eat junk food with me despite Bruce always putting me on really strict regimens. You've always been so kind to me when everyone else at school would call me a freak of a gypsy or a charity case back when I was still a shrimp. And now, you show that you care about me and all I'm doing is pushing you away. I'm sorry," Dick's eyes never left Wally and the red-head practically crumbled like a graham cracker.

Damn that kicked-puppy gaze that always seemed to make Wally feel bad, like he had just taken a small child's Halloween candy or made an innocent baby cry or something like that.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

Wally felt a pair of soft lips connect to his own and he nearly stopped breathing. Dick was kissing him...his best friend was kissing him and he was kissing him back. And even if those lips were only on his for a few seconds, Wally just _knew_ that Dick had the softest, most kissable lips on Earth, entrancing him into a dazed trance where he was mesmerized by the human living embodiment of beautiful that was Richard Grayson.

Unluckily, none of Wally's superpowers had included the ability to hold his breath ten times longer than the average human being (because if he could, then he would've chosen to kiss the other boy for the rest of his life) so they had to pull away for air, lips a bit swollen and out of breath.

"You...like me?" The red-head questioned. "As in you like-like me?"

Dick shrugged his shoulders as if he hadn't just made-out with his best friend for ten years thirty seconds ago. "Yeah...I guess I never really had the guts to tell you. Kinda thought my feelings were a bit one-sided there."

"So is that why you-"

"-Partially," Dick interrupted, biting on his bottom lip gently. "Not my best idea but I guess I was getting kinda lonely. Eighteen years old and single since birth? Now that's just sad."

"Really good at expressing your feelings there bro," Wally quipped sarcastically.

"Oh quiet, you. It's not like you did any better Mr. Jealousy," the eighteen year old teased with that blinding grin of his.

"Fine. We're both idiots," Wally stated in defeat with a goofy smile on his face. "Just promise me that you only love me, right? No one else? No guy, no girl, just little old me, Wally?"

"If you promise to never believe in what the tabloids have to say ever again," Dick added in and Wally nodded whole-heartedly in agreement.

"Deal. I promise."

"M'kay," Dick went on his knees to kiss him again, earning himself a blushing Wally West in return (which was always great, mind you). "I promise too."

"That's what I wanna hear, babe."

The ebony quirked his eyebrow in a playful manner at the last word. "Babe? That's new."

"Whatever you say, _sweetheart. _But I'm keeping it no matter what you think."

"Right back at you, _honey_."

**-End-**

This particular prompt was requested by the lovely tscrit. Hoped you liked it!**  
**

** Prompts are currently open so send me all your lovely Birdflash ideas, birdies XD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	65. Chapter 66

**Teacher AU**

**(A/N: Wally is around 25-ish and just got his Master's degree Dick is a college senior who is 21 years old so everyone is of age. As usual, if you don't like then feel free not to read.)**

**WARNINGS for age differences and the slight NSFW that stops before the actual sexy times.**

Wally West knew from the moment he signed his teaching contract at Gotham University that the students he would be teaching were different than any other 'normal' university. Not only was the school highly advanced in terms of their facilities and curriculum, but the students themselves were one of a kind. With multi-millionaires as parents, one would expect that these kids had spent their childhoods either tapping away at their cellphones or having to learn how to manage their finances while they weren't even in high school yet...maybe both, Wally didn't know.

Basically, he expected spoiled, pampered snotty rich kids with hundred dollar smart phones and rode Ferraris and Mustangs to school (yet said kids could sure as Hell make up for it in the academic department if he said so himself).

What he didn't expect was Dick Grayson.

The kid was a little shit, that's what he was. Flirting with Wally on a daily basis, leaning far over his desk to 'ask him a question' or 'accidentally' dropping something so that he could bend over and display his nice ass and how wonderful it looked in his black ripped skinny jeans. Oh how Wally had just wanted to bend him over his lap and teach him a lesson by spanking him for being naughty and-

"-Mr. West," a familiar voice snapped him out of his erotic thoughts and Wally looked up to see none other than the little devil himself- Dick Grayson.

"What is it, Mr. Grayson?" Asked Wally, trying to best to hold his composure whilst watching as the last of his students- sans the ebony in front of him, exited the classroom, leaving the two of them alone in the room. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes, there is," Dick informed him in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone, seating himself on the edge of Wally's desk, toying with the pencils the man had kept in a cute ceramic jar.

"And what is that-" The rest of his question was immediately cut off by a soft pair of lips against his and a hand that had pulled his tie closer to the owner of said pair of lips.

Dick was kissing him. He was kissing Dick. He was in the middle of swapping spit with his student.

It didn't really help that Dick had the most kissable lips Wally has ever had the pleasure of having on his own nor the fact that he was sexy as fuck and holy crap- Wally was sure that he was going to Hell for this.

He knew it was wrong. He knew that it was terribly wrong. He knew that if he let this continue he would be fired, sued by Bruce Wayne for touching his son and in worst case scenario, arrested for what he was doing.

"I just turned twenty-one if you're wondering," Dick informed him through the kiss, warm breath right on Wally's lips. "So no need to worry."

He slid down from the desk right onto Wally's lap, snaking his arms around the red-head's neck and had went from placing kisses on the man's jaw to nip at his neck, making sure to place his love bites in places that nothing other than a turtle-neck would be able to hide them.

"The door," Wally pointed out through a moan and Dick didn't even try to hold back his snicker at that one.

"Keep it unlocked. It'll give them a good show."

_ And there went Wally's teaching career, right out the unlocked door._

Deep inside, Wally wanted to speak up. He wanted to push Dick,_ his student_, off of him and tell him to go home. He was a _teacher_, this was his student. This was wrong. Very very wrong.

Seeing Mr. West was in swept thought while he was _supposed_ to be taking his clothes off, Dick frowned. "Hey, you okay, big guy? You seem to be in deep thought over there. Thought I lost you for a second."

Seeing the hesitation in those green eyes, the acrobat decided to turn it up a little, fingers going to the crisp white dress shirt he was wearing and started slowly unbuttoning it, revealing his picture-perfect flat abs, biting on his bottom lip a little for a touch of clichéd sexy (but still sexy nonetheless.)

Hearing the red-head's breath hitch at the sight, Dick only sniggered, dropping his shirt on the floor and started unbuttoning Wally's shirt as well, removing the article of clothing along with his tie at a painstakingly slow pace to tease Wally like the little shit he was.

Feeling his ass being grabbed roughly by two strong hands, he let out a moan, content with himself knowing that his plan worked. Leaving the shirt and the tie on the floor, Dick leaned in to kiss him again.

In a quick motion, Wally unbuttoned Dick's skinny jeans with a single hand, admiring the view of the acrobat peeling off his jeans and revealed just how _excited_ he was under his black Calvin Klein boxers.

His fingers had went to the waistband of Dick's underwear and pulled them down ever so slowly, tracing that goddamn 'v' on the ebony's well-constructed body. "Holy shit," he said in between their rough kiss, removing the silk boxers off of Dick's body completely. "You're fucking perfect."

Dick wrapped his legs around Wally's waist and licked the bottom part of the red-head's lips, both their tongues moving together in a fight for power in their mouths. "Mr. West," he breathed out and at that very moment, Wally lost all his very little remaining self-control.

**BREAKLINE**

"So now that we've actually had some fun," The nineteen year old started, looking like the little shit that he was with his elbows propped on Wally's desk like that, blue eyes and long eyelashes looking up at him like a freaking doll. Even when fully dressed, Dick had still managed to look like a fucking underwear model at a photo shoot. "Does that mean I get extra credit now?"

Laughing, Wally gave Dick's butt an almost apologetic pat in reply. _Almost_, meaning that Dick would've taken it as a 'sorry' gesture if the man wasn't snickering. "Not on your life, kid."

Wiggling a bit to push his butt into Wally's hands and letting him cup his perfectly round ass, Dick tilted his head to the side, keeping up the innocent little puppy act he was so good at doing. "Aww, please? I'm open to a wide spectrum of kinks. Maybe we can bring some of your deepest fantasies to life, Mr. West," he winked at him suggestively, saying Wally's name with a low purr.

"Dick," Wally sighed warningly, as if he actually had some dignity left in him as a professional professor who did not just bang his own student right on his desk. "Not now."

Pouting cutely as a last resort to butter up, Dick sighed in fake disappointment. "It was worth a shot."

"Kiss me again and maybe I'll take it into consideration."

Dick complied at that, leaning up to kiss the older man once more and looking at him expectantly. "Well?"

"Cute. But you're gonna have to try harder than that, darling," Wally teased.

"So you _do_ wanna fulfill all your dirty fantasies with me after all," Dick was smirking now, like he knew something that Wally didn't.

"Maybe, maybe not," The freckled-man shrugged. Though, having Dick over his lap and begging to be punished by Wally _did_ sound like a good idea from his side of the spectrum.

** -End-**

** Prompts are open so send me your ideas/requests! (The only thing I don't do is smut and some other heavy topics).**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	66. Chapter 67

**Teacher AU (Prelude) **

**So this one comes right before the last one as a slight prequel set during the time where Dick first met the new Chemistry teacher at Gotham University, Mr. Wallace West. (Everyone is of age in case you were wondering.)**

Now Wally wasn't exactly sure where to go as he clutched all his books to his chest, trotting down one of the many hallways of Gotham University and feeling like a lost puppy in need of some direction if he was feeling honest.

It was like he was in high school all over again, being the scrawny nerd in the Science Club meant he was bully-bait so being the fastest runner in his whole school really did save his sorry ass back then.

But now, his speed had to take a back-seat for he had to use his non-existent sense of direction to figure out where he was going, looking around the mostly-empty hallway like a clueless rabbit.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help? You look a little lost there," a friendly, jovial voice asked behind him and Wally turned around to see the face of a blue-eyed angel looking back at him.

"Yeah..." Wally mumbled sheepishly, cursing at himself for not asking the secretary at the office earlier for a map of the university or something. He was a freaking teacher and he got lost?! That was pathetic. Even by his standards. "It's my first day here as a professor and embarrassingly, I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going," he admitted in defeat.

"You're a professor?" The ebony haired angel asked, impressed. "You're pretty young, a good contrast to all the old hags they call 'teachers' we have here."

"Ummm...thank you?" Wally replied like the awkward flustered spaz that he was. "I-I'm Wally- oh I mean, _Mr. West_, the new Chemistry professor," he said, trying out the name on his tongue.

'Mr. West' was cute if Dick said so himself. Bright red hair with specks of freckles all over his face and dark green eyes that reminded him of emeralds. He saw the dark flush that had appeared on the red-head's face and an ingenious idea popped into his head, his lip curling up into a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Mr. West," he greeted in the most sensual voice he could muster.

Wally would've been lying if he told himself that he didn't just melt internally at the sexy tone that he was using- _wait_, what the Hell was he even saying? He was talking to a _student_, a freaking _kid_ for Pete's sake!

"I'm Dick. Dick Grayson," he smiled, brushing his hair out of his face ever so slowly and in Wally's opinion, looking like a beautiful work of art. "And the Chemistry Lab's just up the stairs, first floor on your left if you were still wondering."

"Oh," was all the red-head could say in reply, cheeks heating up even more. Why? Because he felt like a fucking idiot, that's why. It didn't really help that 'Dick' was really pretty (not that he would ever dare to say that out loud) and that when in the presence of attractive, confident people like Dick Grayson, Wally tended to act even more of an utter moron than he already was...and that was saying something.

"I'm sure you'll _love_ it hear at Gotham University," Dick was still grinning fondly, as if looking back nostalgically on old times. "Everything is so _fun_ that I'm positive that you'll have a _good time_ here. As my fellow students often say, Gotham University is where _memories_ are made."

"That's not something you hear from students everyday," Wally commented, feeling slightly better about himself and his deflated damaged ego when he earned himself a laugh.

"I like to consider myself a special case," The acrobat told him. "Lots of folks tell me I'm different and have a rather _unique_ taste," he chuckled, concealing his amusement when he saw the confused look that crossed his face. His earlier hypothesis was deemed correct, Mr. West was adorable. Bright red hair and all (because dammnit, Dick always did have a thing for redheads).

Before Wally could ask what he meant by that, Dick had (thankfully) spoken up again saving Wally from making a total fool out of himself once again.

"Oh would you look at the time," Dick said, making a show of looking at the watch on his left wrist. "I have to get going, but I hope to see you first thing tomorrow. Chemistry Lab," he practically _winked_ at him and Wally nearly had a fucking nosebleed.

He couldn't believe himself. A freaking kid was making him lose his composure on his first day. How the Hell was he supposed to survive an entire school year with Grayson if he couldn't even stand being in his presence without making a total twat out of himself?

"I'll see you in class, Mr. West," the ebony grinned, finishing off his little plan by waving at him before strutting off down the hallway, hips swaying back and fourth like a model on a fucking catwalk as he did so.

And even if Wally didn't know it just yet, the universe itself had decided that Dick Grayson would be the very death of him.

**-End-**

** Thank you guys so so much for all your really lovely reviews that always make my day and your amazing Birdflash ideas xD Prompts are still open so while they still are, leave your prompts/requests in the reviews or through PM :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	67. Chapter 68

** You Got Married?!**

** (A/N: This takes place in a separate universe where instead of Dick and Wally getting married with Jaybird, Timmy-bird and Dami-bird and everyone else right there in a fancy ceremony...let's just say that they had ****_other_**** plans for their marriage.)**

"So what color should they be then?"

"Turquoise."

"I think the lavender one would look better."

"Are you kidding me? Turquoise would look so much better," Dick rolled his eyes, as if he were talking to an idiot (not that that wasn't true though- both he and Wally knew that Wally was a complete idiot since the first day they met.)

"Why turquoise though?" Wally questioned confusedly. "Your eyes are so much more prettier than that tacky color anyway."

"Jesus Christ, you two act like a married couple," Jason shook his head, looking at the two oddly, Tim, from where he was seated by at the Bat-Computer, making a sound of agreement and Damian, being his usual self only replied with his famous _'-tt-_', a habit he never actually grew out of despite being eighteen years old and well, _Batman_.

"We act like we're married because we are," Dick replied without a second thought and almost instantly, three pairs of sharp eyes of different shades of blue turn to stare at both he and Wally.

"What?" Tim and Jason chorused disbelievingly whilst Damian, despite being Batman and all, looked like he was ready to murder Wally at that very moment, five black batarangs already in hand.

The acrobat shrugged nonchalantly with his head cocked to the side, ignoring his husband's hard grip around his arm in fear of the three excruciating glares that bore right into his soul. "Yeah, Wally and I kinda got married a few months back," he then held up his right hand where a silver ring sat innocently on his finger and both Tim and Jason have to physically and forcefully stop Damian from lunging forward to strangle the speedster. Despite them wanting to do the same to the red-head (Tim wanting to torture him slowly by releasing every single embarrassing photo or video of Wally in his entire twenty-something years on Earth and Jason just wanting to use him as target practice to test out the new high-power guns he got a few days ago), there was no telling what Dick would do if they murdered his..._husband_.

"_Calm down_, demon-spawn," Tim whisper-hissed, pushing back the youngest of the three forcefully back into his chair with Jason's assistance, making sure to pluck the batarangs away from his hands.

"When exactly did you two get married?" Damian demanded to know and at that, both Tim and Jason turned to the two of them as well, wanting to know the answer to the particular question as much as Damian did.

"Four months ago," Dick replied like it was an everyday occurrence that you told your little brothers that you just got married.

"Where?" They asked- no _fuck that_, they _demanded_ in perfect, enraged unison.

"Ummmm," Wally started, speaking up despite the three 'this-is-all-your-fault-you-fucking-bastard' death stares directed at him, feeling Dick's hand on his in what he assumed was comfort. "Las Vegas?"

"You got married in Las Vegas of all places?" Jason felt his left eye twitch uncomfortably, wishing that he had his helmet with him right now so he could chuck it right at the idiot of a speedster Dick called the 'love-of-his-life'.

"Alfred will have a fit! Why couldn't you guys just have a normal ceremony like every sane person?" Tim sounded like he was about to pass out.

"Richard, how could you have a wedding and not invite Father nor myself?" Damian asked and for a split second there, he was not the ferocious, feared new Batman, but he was the little kid that Dick used to put on his shoulders every time the younger boy couldn't see what was going on in a large crowd.

"We're sorry, Dami, we really are," Dick apologized genuinely, blue eyes shimmering with what Damian used to call 'Grayson's hidden superpowers' as a child. "It was a quick decision, one night we were sharing a bottle of wine and things just kinda happened," a light tint of pink appeared on his face when he saw Wally smirk a little beside him.

"It's either you get married properly or I will personally cut all of West's fingers off and shove them down his throat," Damian's gaze narrowed at the speedster, making the red-head shrink back, the former assassin wishing that his favorite old Katana was there with him and not in one of the many weapon display cases in his bedroom.

"Real smooth, Dickie-bird," Jason rolled his eyes and Wally had to make sure that the anti-hero didn't have any of his guns on his body to make sure that he wouldn't start using Wally as a moving human target practice.

"I'm telling Alfred," Tim announced. "And he'll be telling Bruce, so you guys don't have to pay or worry about anything."

"Tim, you really don't have to-" Dick started but Tim was having none of that.

"No," the younger bird interrupted, already rushing off to the elevator of the Cave to take him up to the Manor to fetch the old English butler that not a single person in the family could actually say 'no' to.

"And I'll be making sure that you two," Jason looked at the couple pointedly. "Won't leave this Cave no matter what."

"Really Jay-bird? I'm flattered that you care," Dick smirked, pushing Jason's buttons were so easy that he could do it in his sleep. "Or," his smirk only grew wider, making Wally stare at him in a combination of fear and confusion. "Maybe it's because a certain little birdie wants to be my best-man~" Dick sang teasingly in his 'big brother' voice.

The younger dark haired man glared at him but Dick didn't waver one bit, instead, his husband was the one that shivered in fear at those dark blue eyes that would've made Superman's heat vision jealous.

"Master Richard, Master Wallace, I've heard from Master Timothy some very interesting news that you wish to tell me," a British voice crackled through the air like a thunderbolt on a stormy night sky and the couple's heads looked up in absolute terror (though it was mostly Wally, who was practically vibrating in fear) to see none other than Alfred standing in front of them, as dangerously calm as ever.

Both Dick and Wally looked at each other in defeat, knowing that even with their combined forces, they wouldn't be able to overcome the wrath of a certain Alfred Pennyworth.

But hey, at least they wouldn't have to worry about the ceremony, the reception and whatnot this time around...At least Alfred's got it all under control.

** -End-**

** Alfred is awesome, Birdflash is awesome and the Robin brothers are awesome so why not combine the three? Prompts are still open so send me all your Birdflash drabble/one-shot ideas, birdies!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	68. Chapter 69

**Roleplay**

**(A/N: It's the 69th chapter so of course I had to post a kinky, sexy one-shot like this one, this is pretty much very kinky porn without the actual porn...)**

**WARNINGS for sexual age-play, daddy kink and diaper kink. If that's not your cup of tea, then feel free to skip this one...it's a free country so yeah.**

The second Wally entered his and Dick's shared apartment, he knew something was wrong. He knew Dick was home, his keys were there in the little bowl on the shelf near the door and everything seemed to be in place. Only problem was that all the lights were off sans the tall lamp in the corner of the room and it was oddly quiet...things were never quiet when Dick Grayson was around.

"Dick? You home?" He called out, frowning when he didn't hear a reply. Locking the door behind him and dropping his bag on the couch, immediately heading for their bedroom.

Opening the door to their bedroom, made him feel like some kind of protagonist in every horror movie ever.

The second he caught sight of his boyfriend, his stomach had immediately spiked up to his throat, eyes becoming wide at what Dick was currently...doing.

The ebony was dressed in what looked like a footless cerulean-colored onesie, he was sucking, yes, sucking on pink and white pacifier that was a bit too big to be considered a baby pacifier. He was sitting cross legged in the middle of their shared bed with his hair tousled up all over his face but not enough to cover his infamous sleepy puppy dog eyes. Only making himself look cuter with the fluffy white teddy bear in his arms.

And ohmygod...Despite his cross-legged position, Wally could see that underneath the soft onesie, the puffy bulge in between Dick's crotch nearly made his jaw drop to the ground.

He was wearing diapers. Dick was wearing diapers.

"Hi daddy," Dick greeted him warmly, hugging the teddy bear closer to his chest, fluttering his eyelashes and head tilted to the side slightly.

Blinking twice to make sure that this wasn't one of his weird, unexplainable dreams that he had at from time to time, Wally openly gaped at the sight of his boyfriend. He had seen many strange things in his life, but this, by far, took the cake. "Babe, what the Hell are you wearing?"

Even with the pacifier in his mouth, Wally knew that Dick was pouting, the look in his eyes said it all. "You no wike it?" Dick asked, blinking up at him with large innocent blue eyes, looking much like a baby who had been told that he couldn't have his bottle.

Wally, who was at a loss for words, felt all the blood in his body go south at the baby talk. Not able to take his eyes off of Dick who was looking back at him with well-hidden smugness. With a hard gulp, the red-head sat down on the edge of their bed, mouth still in a small 'o' shape.

"I wanted to try something new," Dick explained, stopping the baby talk for a second as he crawled over to where Wally was sitting, straddling the red head's lap and resting his head on his shoulder, still sucking on the pacifier in his mouth. Watching in content as Wally's eyes darted to his crotch area, green eyes misting with lust and tongue licking at his lips in eagerness. "And roleplay seemed like a good idea," the ebony added in, arm going around Wally's shoulders in a one-armed hug, making himself look as babyish as possible.

"Y-yeah...really good idea..."

"Daddy," Dick experimentally said around the pacifier, squirming a bit in Wally's lap just enough to get his attention. "I mith you," he gazed up at Wally, gathering up all his acting skills to look as sweetly angelic as possible.

Without a second thought, Wally lifted Dick into his arms to place him down to the pillows on their King-sized bed, his hands holding onto his hips as he grabbed him into a tender kiss.

"I'm gonna make you feel amazing, baby. Better than anything you've ever experienced before, my little angel," Wally cooed. "Because daddy loves you and I want to spoil you so much. You're a good baby, right? That's why you get all the love and attention you deserve."

Dick nodded excitedly in agreement. "Me da cutest goodest baby evew, wight, daddy?"

Wally booped his nose in reply and grinned. "I know, sweetheart. Now, don't wet your diapees just yet, okay? Wanna make sure you're all dry for daddy now, alright?"

He didn't know how those words came out of his mouth, they just did. Because really, when you had someone as sexily adorable as Dick Grayson acting like this around you, getting into the roleplay just came naturally.

Nibbling on his bottom lip gently, Dick spread his legs apart slowly, making sure not to break eye contact with his daddy as he did so. "Daddy change baby diapee pwease?"

"Now that's really cute," Wally smirked, discarding his shirt on the floor as he made his way to his baby who was waiting for him ever-so-patiently. "You're the cutest thing ever, aren't you?"

Dick giggled in reply and Wally took the initiative to unzip the onesie he was wearing, pulling the zipper down to reveal the very thick and puffy diapers in between Dick's legs. The diapers themselves were a baby pink color and were practically the most babyish things Wally has ever seen in his life.

"You're adorable," the red-head told him, hands roaming to the curve of Dick's body all the way down to his butt, perfectly accented by the thick diapers he was wearing.

Lifting up Dick's jaw gently so that they were looking at each other right in the eye, Wally pulling in him close to kiss him again, the pacifier long forgotten.

Now Wally had tasted those lips a thousand times before and every time he did, it always felt like the very first time. The firework-like explosions every time their lips came in contact with each other's and how his knees felt weak every time he saw Dick smile.

Deepening the kiss more, Wally then ran his fingers through his baby's soft black hair, inhaling the unfamiliar yet pleasant smelling fruity baby shampoo.

"Ugh fuck, Dick, you really thought all of this through, huh baby?"

His baby's face had turned into a (very very cute) pout at the sound of that. "Daddy, you not s'pposed to say bad wordies."

Wally made a chuckling noise at that, his fingers trailing to the plastic waistband of Dick's diaper. "I wanna do so many things to you, baby, you have no idea. You're so pretty and cute and your daddy loves you so much, precious."

"Fank you d-daddy..."

"You're so sweet, waiting for daddy to come home all wrapped up in your onesie and diapee and paci for me. You're so adorable, looking up at me with those baby blues and you're never naughty, aren't you? Always a good baby, always so good for me."

"I l-love you d-daddy," his baby looked up at him through long eyelashes and deep blue orbs.

"Love you too, sweetheart. Now, tell me what you want," Wally's lips curled into a smirk at hearing Dick's little kitten-like mewls at his words.

"Gonna make you feel good, baby," Wally promised, lips traveling all over Dick's body, kissing every inch of the smooth, hairless skin because fuck. Dick had freaking shaved for this and Wally wasn't about to let an opportunity to savor his boyfriend's body like this pass.

"Daddy," Dick whined as his daddy continued to knead the flesh of his butt through the diapers. The diapers were getting tighter and tighter around his crotch area and he was sure that he was practically throbbing at the loving touch.

"What is it, honey? If you want something then you have to tell me," feeling Wally's warm breath in his ear, voice husky and smooth, dropping with sweet bliss. "And maybe after this Daddy can make you a bottle."

"Daddy!" Dick moaned when Wally nipped at one of his sweet spots, throwing his head back slightly when he felt Wally's hand undo the tapes of the diaper he was wearing, giving him full access to grope his butt.

"Anything you want, cutie. Just tell daddy and I'll give it to you," Wally said, pulling his baby's now-naked body closer to him. "Let daddy give you a good little present, baby."

**BREAKLINE**

"Best sex I've had in my life, babe," Wally wrapped his arms around the dark haired man who was lying on top of his chest, placing a quick yet loving kiss on his lips.

"Glad you liked it," Dick kissed him back before resting his head yet again on Wally's bare chest. "Good to see that using all that baby powder was worth it."

"We could do it more often, you know."

Dick let out a chuckle at that. "Roleplay? Want me to dress up in a cheerleader's uniform and lingerie next time?"

"How about we keep the diapers?" Wally grinned, squeezing Dick's firm butt-cheek with one hand. "Have I told you how good those diapees make your little tushie look?"

"I can tell," Dick replied with a happy wiggle, earning himself a small moan of pleasure coming from Wally.

"Love you, baby," Wally stroked his hair adoringly. "Greatest idea you've had in a while."

"All my ideas are great, excuse me."

"Sure they are," Wally eyed him disbelievingly. "Like that one time in the Watchtower when Roy-"

"Fuck you, Wally," Dick muttered against his skin, earning himself a light smack on the ass courtesy of Wally.

"No bad words, baby," Wally was grinning now and instead of coming up with a clever retort, Dick only rolled his eyes and snuggled into Wally's chest, looking just as adorable as he was earlier. "Now let's just try this again- I love you so much, baby."

Closing his eyes and laying his head back on his makeshift pillow that was Wally's chest. "Love you too, daddy."

** -End-**

** (Good Lord, I really do need to learn how to write porn.) Anyways, prompts are still open for the meantime so submit your Birdflash prompts before I have to close than again, speedies :3**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	69. Chapter 70

**High School Party**

High school parties, Dick decided, were one of the worst things ever invented. Not only were they held in some spoiled brat's generic suburban house whilst their parents were out on vacation, reeked of alcoholic beverages and were awfully stuffy with the amount of grinding bodies but almost every single teenager in said party was either a douchebag or as air-headed as they could get.

In conclusion, Dick hated high school with a passion, and that was saying something considering that nearly every other week he would be forced to attend one of Gotham City's many extravagant galas with Bruce.

He didn't even remotely get to spend a lot of time with his boyfriend during the whole thing. Sure, they had sat together like normal 'friends' would have, they talked and snickered and a few witty comments were shared and Dick would've been completely fine but that clearly wasn't the case. Wally was his boyfriend and that meant Dick had kissing rights and hand-holding rights and couple rights. But unfortunately for him, the red-head's school mates weren't aware of his sexuality nor the fact that he was dating Dick Grayson. Meaning, all the couple rights he had would have to sit and wait for now.

"Wally~" A ridiculously high-pitched feminine voice practically screeched into Wally's ear and both boys turned back to see a bleach blonde girl in low hanging crop-top, a pair of white high waisted shorts and some ridiculously high heels on her feet. She had a red plastic cup in hand, her shaky stance showing that she was tipsy- almost drunk by the way she was clumsily moving about.

"Ummm...Veronica, right?" Wally asked unsurely, looking slightly uncomfortable at the sudden presence of the girl he was sure he's only seen in the hallways of his school four times in his entire life.

"Yep! That's me!" She sang, setting herself on Wally's left and wrapping her arm around his shoulders, earning herself a stare that was so cold, the Arctic would've been envious coming from a certain little bird.

Dick meanwhile, was _fuming_ with rage. He wouldn't ever consider himself a complainer for he was actually patient with things but on the other hand, he absolutely hated this party, hated that he couldn't kiss his boyfriend when he wanted to, and _loathed_ the fact that the _girl was practically sitting in Wally's lap_.

Feeling the black haired teen's eyes glare holes at the back of her head, the girl felt an icy-cold shiver run down her spine at the intensity of the glare. Making Dick nod at himself in content.

At least the bitch had half of her brain left in her skull to get off of Wally's lap.

But unfortunately for the ebony, the thing she did next was far more worse than sitting on _his_ boyfriend's lap.

"So what do you say we leave this place and have some fun of our own?" She giggled drunkenly, making Wally move back a little at the smell of alcohol on her breath.

But for Dick, that was the last straw. Seeing red in envious rage and without even thinking, he grabbed the back of the older boy's head and pushed their lips together roughly, hand going to cup Wally's cheek and kissing him with all the fiery passion in the universe, showing the little bimbo that Wally was _his_ and that he wasn't quite fond of sharing.

It was only when they had to pull away for air when they realized what Dick had just done.

He kissed Wally. He kissed Wally right in the open, right in front of his idiotic douchebag ass-hats he called his schoolmates.

"You're dating Richard Grayson?!" Came the shocked voice of the girl, hands clasped over her mouths and eyes wide.

Green eyes met blue in shock and before either boys could formulate the best reply to that particular question, an exclamation coming from the crowd cut them off.

"You lucky son of a gun! You're dating Gotham's own Prince! Never knew you had the guts to do it, West!" A sudden manlier voice whooped, as if he had known Wally his whole life and congratulated him like he had just won the Super Bowl or something.

"Congratulations, West! Didn't think that you had it in you!"

Sharing a weirded-out look with Dick, Wally could inky shrug unknowingly.

What. The Actual. Hell?

And when Wally felt more hands on his shoulders and even more cheers escaping from the crowd he looked to his boyfriend who only shrugged nonchalantly in a 'well-I'm-pleasantly-surprised' manner. He didn't know if it was the underage excessive consumption alcohol that caused their sudden jovial open-mindedness and change of heart but whatever it was, he was thankful for it.

Yeah, maybe this whole out-and-about-as-a-couple thing just might work out.

** -End-**

** Yeah, I went in the shockingly-supportive-friends-who-aren't-douchebags route cuz I think I might've tortured Dick and Wally a bit too much lately with the amount of angst I've been writing (oops). **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	70. Chapter 71

**How Does Someone Always End Up Getting Deaged? (Featuring Deaged! Wally)**

"Please tell me that this is a sick joke and you simply just kidnapped and or bribed a small innocent red-headed child for the sole purpose of driving me borderline insane."

"The effects are only temporary though," Roy supplied, not being all that helpful with a shrug. "Should wear off in a couple of hours or less according to the new freak of a wannabe magician Bats interrogated."

Dick made a groaning sound at the reply, making Roy snort unattractively at his misfortune. "Well...good luck with that then."

"You're leaving me alone? With _Wally_?" Dick questioned incredulously, raised eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hairline.

"Hey, he's _your_ boyfriend," the archer pointed out and Dick couldn't really argue with that logic.

Roy snickered at Dick's 'I'm-too-tired-to-argue-with-you-right-now-but-I-swear-on-my-utility-belt-I-will-get-back-at-you-later' glare that he knew all too well.

A sudden smirk came upon the acrobat's face and Roy actually took a step back (for safety purposes, just in case Dick had decided to do one of his creepy-ass Bat attacks that to this day, he still feared). "What? Is taking care of a toddler too scary for the big bad Arsenal?" He teased and Roy would've flipped him off with his middle finger if there wasn't a small child present in the room.

"Whatever stops the tears, boy wonder," He shook his head and with a quick salute, Roy was out the door. His stupid 'I'm-a-big-brother-so-I-can-do-whatever-I-want' laugh echoing behind the closed door but disappeared as soon as Roy made his way down the hallway, making Dick sigh exasperatedly.

"Why sad?" The red-headed toddler asked once the older ginger had left, large green eyes blinking up at Dick like some sort of anime character.

"I'm not sad." And it was the complete truth. In fact, Dick was actually calm with the whole situation. He and Wally were no strangers to getting deaged but the only difference this time was that only Wally had been regressed into a toddler and not the two of them. Meaning, it was Dick's own responsibility to make sure that Wally wouldn't accidentally vibrate his molecules into matter or make a human tornado of something like that.

Wally looked at him disbelievingly and for a split second there he wasn't a three year old child, he was his fully-grown twenty-three year old boyfriend telling him to leave patrol for the night and sleep because he had been overworking himself yet again. "Come on, kid, I've got a laptop full of Disney and a pantry loaded with junk-food."

At the mention of Disney and food, those bright green eyes had lightened up even more, little sneaker-coveted feet already bouncing up and down in not-so-contained excitement. "Pwincesses?" He inquired and Dick nodded, resting his hand on top of the mop of red hair that he loved so much.

"You da pwettiest pwincess evew," Wally then wrapped his little arms around Dick's leg, nuzzling the material of his jeans lovingly and Dick couldn't really fight back a smile at that one.

**BREAKLINE**

Ironically enough, having Wally around as a toddler proved to be an easier situation than having him as an adult. Yes, he was still an energetic little firecracker but at the very least, the three year old had kept calm and didn't do anything that would've gotten him killed. Granted that Wally already was extremely accident-prone (in which he blamed on his superpowers) as an adult, it came as a pleasant surprise to Dick to know that yes, Wally's memories were still intact but his mindset was one that belonged to a child. Meaning that he could spend the entire day relishing at the sight of the small child and his innocent antics.

Wally had downright rescued to leave Dick's lap the entire time they had binge-watched Disney and Pixar films accompanied by numerous piles of sweets and junk food enough to give even Dick a sugar-rush.

Halfway through watching The Incredibles, he had turned away from the laptop screen in favor of looking at the acrobat next to him. Dark green orbs twinkling with admiration and awe that Dick took notice of (of course) but didn't do anything about it. Only holding back a snicker at the action.

"Can I kiss you?" Wally asked out of the blue. It was an innocent question, not a single trace of impure thought. Only childlike wonder that Dick found very adorably precious.

"Of course you can, cutie," He turned his head to the side and let Wally kiss his cheek, small lips placing a kiss on the now-older of the two's cheek. Hooking his stubby arms around the dark haired man's neck and burying his face into it, inhaling the scent of Dick's minty-smelling perfume.

"You're officially the most adorable thing ever," He smiled and hugged him back, rubbing circles around his back and watching Wally melt into the soft loving touch. "I'm guessing you wanna take a nap now, huh buddy?"

Feeling Wally nod against the crook of his neck, Dick shut his laptop off with one hand (since the other was holding up Wally) and carried him into the bedroom to set him for a nap.

**BREAKLINE**

"And in the end, they all lived happily ever after," Dick ended in a sweet tone, making sure to use the 'funny voices' that Wally had enjoyed a lot.

Glancing over at the child beside him, Dick's grin had only gone wider.

The toddler was fast asleep. Long eyelashes laying on his rosy cheeks and small thumb lodged in between his lips, sucking on it slightly.

Dick nearly gushed at the action, smirking to himself as he whipped his phone out to snap a quick picture. Why? Because even as an adult, Wally had a cute little habit of putting his thumb in his mouth and nipping at the flesh of it whenever he was stressed out.

"Good night, Wally," And it was his turn to kiss him on the cheek, lips making contact with the smooth freckled skin and afterwards snuggling the little speedster, falling asleep to the sound of his tiny snores.

**BREAKLINE**

Dick's eyes had blinked open the second he tried to wrap his arms around his makeshift teddy bear he had been cuddling a few moments ago only to end up hugging the empty air, sitting up at an alarmingly fast motion that every speedster would've been incredibly jealous of.

"Relax, babe, I'm here," a familiar deep morning-voice spoke and Dick looked to the door of his and found none other than Wally- the _adult_ version that is, standing right there

"Good to see that you're back to normal," Dick smiled, holding his arms out and Wally obliged, slipping into their bed, still shirtless and pressing himself close to his boyfriend, leaving kisses from the side of his cheek all the way down to his neck.

"Really, West? Trying to romance me when just a few hours ago, you were a toddler?"

"Hey, I'm a guy who know what he wants," Wally told him as if they were sharing some super classified secret. "And the thing is, I want _you_, Dick."

Lazily nestling himself deeper into the covers and pillows, Dick yawned tiredly. "I'm exhausted. Maybe later when I don't feel like passing out."

"Ouch, babe, All this time, I thought you loved me, and here you are, shooing me away," Wally said in an over dramatically hurt tone, his hand over his chest in faux despair but couldn't help but mentally coo at the image.

"Oh we both know that your large ego doesn't need any more inflating," The other man remarked. "But if it helps, you were adorable as a kid," Dick muttered sleepily and Wally wanted to go back in time to congratulate Dick's parents for having such a cute, handsome and perfect _Prince_ as a son.

"Nah," Wally disagreed, his thumb tracing the sharpness of his boyfriend's jaw. "You'll always be the most adorable thing ever, babe."

** -End-**

** Written because Dick and Wally are adorable dorks and therefore, are adorable boyfriends :D**

** ALSO, I'm writing a future chapter in where Dick and Wally go on a double date with another ship. What ship do you guys want to see interacting with Birdflash? (mainly from Marvel or DC because crossovers with some other fandoms are hard) Let me know in the reviews, lovelies!**

** And oh yeah, prompts are still open for now :3**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	71. Chapter 72

**What Part of 'It's Mine' Do You People Not Understand?**

**(A/N: This is a sequel to 'It's Mine' which can be found on Chapter 63 if any of you were wondering. Hope you like it!)**

Pressing the mug of warm coffee to his lips, Wally, rested his back on the wall to enjoy the show his boyfriend was currently giving him.

Dick was currently displaying amazing feats of acrobatic impossibility in the Cave's training room, bending and stretching parts of his body that Wally was sure if someone else attempted, they would've gotten paralyzed faster than a speedster could say 'amazing acrobat'.

Dick, whilst still in an upright position, had grabbed his right leg up and with all the ease in the world, pulled it all the way to his head and extended it even further until his foot was practically touching his chin in an extended scorpion pose. His back was perfectly arched and s few drops of sweat dripped down his face, damp hair falling to his eyes, making him look ten times _hotter_ than he already was...if that was even possible.

He then slipped down into a normal standing position once more and spread his legs apart, bending down with his knees straightened in a toe-touch, not only displaying his incredible flexibility but more importantly, _displaying his picture-perfect butt._

Wally nearly choked on his coffee, letting out a string of sounds that crossed between sputters and violent chokes.

Artemis shook her head at the sight of the blue-haired man (completely ignoring the choking speedster) and folded her arms. "Just look at him, that show-off," she rolled her eyes but inside, she was deeply impressed that the acrobat had always managed to perform new tricks and gymnastic poses that had always left them gaping in awe even after all those years the little troll hadn't changed one tiny bit.

"Look at that cute little butt though," Babs said appreciatively stifling her snickers behind her gloved hands.

"Remember when he was still a little shrimp?" Artemis asked. "But look at him now, he's gorgeous."

Zatanna's lips had turned into a fake pout but she too, couldn't peel her eyes off of the sight. "His butt is so much more prettier than mine, I'm insanely jealous."

"If he wasn't gay then I would've tapped that a _long_ time ago," Barbara added in and received numerous noises of agreement coming from the others.

"Same here. I mean, look at it! I could bounce a coin off those butt cheeks."

"Oh Zee, I'm pretty sure we'd all want to do more than bounce coins off of it."

"I'd go on three missions with the new kids in a single day just to be able to touch it."

"Yep. It's so cute and round and firm! Definitely has some shape to it, huh?"

"I would've went back in time to stop Wally from ever falling in love with him."

"It's too bad none of us can have that booty to ourselves."

"You got that right."

"What do you think, Kal?" Zatanna nudged the Atlantean who was quiet until she had turned to him, the woman choosing not to remark on the blush she thought she saw on his face.

"I suppose it is quite..._nice_," Kaldur said, trying his best to sound proper and formal but the unfamiliar waver of his normally firm voice hadn't convinced anyone.

Conner, on the other hand, had remained silent but the not-so-subtle lick of his lips and blatant starting at him didn't exactly prove him to be innocent. To be perfectly honest, Wally would've never thought that Conner swung that way but to be completely fair, Dick Grayson could turn almost every straight man gay with his behind alone.

"Wally's so lucky," M'gaan sighed, resting her cheek in her palm in an almost dreamy state, entranced by the graceful movement of those beautifully sculpted muscles.

Wally twitched slightly in agitation at his fellow teammates' words and had thanked every god that was listening that not all the members of the team were currently present (with most of the new recruits doing whatever teenagers did nowadays) for if one more set of eyes had landed on his boyfriend's butt then there would've been Hell to pay, regardless if they were kids or not.

He had tried to contain himself, he really did. He was a mature, responsible adult that was fully capable of not wanting to sucker-punch all his teammates and whisking away Dick in his arms and into their bedroom at that very moment.

But he was a _speedster_, meaning that he was impatient and with Wally being Wally, he had an complete disregard for self control when it came to Dick Grayson.

And damnit- that ass was practically _calling_ him to go over there and claim _his_ territory.

In a lightning fast motion, he sped over to where his boyfriend was standing and almost toppling the other man over if it weren't for the ebony's quick reflexes, the dark haired man had stiffened at first but had immediately relaxed once he felt those familiar strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"Seriously, West?" Dick sighed but Wally could hear the amusement in his voice. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing," Wally muttered against the shell of his ear, warm breath tickling his boyfriend's ear a little. "Just wanted to remind the team something important, babe."

Dick whirled an eyebrow in question but Wally, feeling multiple eyes on the two of them, his lip curled into a devious smirk and slowly but surely, slipped his hand down to cup his boyfriend's ass, squeezing it roughly as his way of saying '_I'm-the-only-person-who-can-actually-do-this-without-getting-their-ass-kicked-to-the-ground-so_-i_t's-a-sad-life-for-you-then-'._

"Admire all you want guys, but this perky lil thing is mine," Wally groined smugly, proving his point by cheekily reaching out to slap said ass with his other hand and watching in content as his teammate's mouths dropped to the floor and the jealous looks in their eyes.

Lots of folks might've enjoyed the Hell of a show that was Dick Grayson's butt, however, both he and Dick knew who that booty really belonged to...and that certain person was none other than Wally West.

** -End-**

** Oh Wally...always a sucker for Dick's perky round pretty butt (just like the rest of us). **

**Anyways, prompts are closed for now but a wave of cute Birdflash prompts coming up **

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	72. Chapter 73

**Apologies**

**(A/N: This one takes place right after 'Friendship' so in case you wish to read that one again, it can be found on Chapter 12.)**

**WARNINGS for alcohol, possible triggers, lots of swear words, mentions of heavy themes and even more crying.**

Dick set the bottle of liquor to his lips and tilted it back, letting the strong, clear liquid flow to his throat without even wincing. He didn't drink a lot, wasn't his thing really, but he wasn't anywhere close to a light-weight. If he could take bullets to the leg or a few crushed bones every other week then he could take his alcohol.

But that didn't mean he wasn't about to try making himself drunk.

He could just imagine his parents looking down at him in disappointment, his mother's eyes filled to the brim with tears and his father just shaking his head at him in shame. He imagined his cousin John and his Aunt Karla and his Uncle Richard all staring at him with disdain.

But it was nothing new. He already knew he was a disappointment, Bruce had told him that a _long_ time ago.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol, but he desperately wished for a pack of cigarettes, wanting to inhale the nicotine-filled smoke and if he was lucky enough, let the smoke invade his insides completely...Yeah, that'd definitely get his mind off of a certain green-eyed, ginger-haired speedster for sure.

But then again, he already found it really hard to breathe so smoking a pack or two of cigarettes wouldn't really make much of a difference.

Once again, he let the cold liquid sting in his mouth, savoring it and welcoming the dizziness that had already invaded his senses. Bruce had practically drilled in his head that he shouldn't drink too much (or at all, really) because alcohol would dull his observation senses and whatnot but now, he couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to ease the pain and if drinking a whole bottle of vodka was what he had to do to feel something other than the empty feeling in his chest.

He thought he saw a bright flash of red and yellow enter his vision and he looked up to see a red-headed figure looming over him with a shocked expression on his face.

Dick felt two arms envelope themselves around his body, making him stiffen completely. He recognized that scent. That fucking scent that had stuck themselves onto his nostrils, that stupid scent of freshly-baked desert mixed with the cologne that Wally had been wearing since he was fifteen.

His body was still as stiff as a board, the grip he had on the glass bottle in his hands slackening as time seemed to slow down, each passing second like burning flames flaring through his heart.

At that very moment, Wally _knew_ that he really fucked up this time. Dick never shied away from affection, especially if that affection was coming from him.

He had only seen Dick cry four times in his entire lifetime and every single time he had shed those tears, they never had been as bad as this one.

Not only was Dick stopping himself from breaking completely and letting the floods flow, but the young man was shaking so violently and his normally bright and expressive blue eyes just looked so dead and _empty_ that it sent cold shivers up Wally's spine.

"I'm okay, i-it's...okay," Dick whispered, not entirely sure if he was trying to convince Wally or himself that he was telling the truth.

"No you're not okay," Wally's hold on his shoulders was firm, but the look in his eyes were filled with emotion, like he was afraid Dick would shatter completely, like a fragile piece of glass.

"I'm so sorry, Dick, I was only thinking about myself, I'm so sorry," Wally repeated over and over like it was a mantra, hands running through Dick's hair. "On the day, you needed me the most...I'm so sorry, birdie."

The acrobat had remained silent but the second Wally tilted his chin up and their eyes met, he knew that something was so terribly wrong. "Dude, I-"

"-It's okay," Dick insisted, cutting the other man short but the crack of his voice at the end of the sentence gave it all away, making Wally hold him even tighter.

Dick tried to imagine a better scene in his head at the gesture. If he was who he was in the past, when he was younger and much more naïve, then he would've melted right into the speedster's arms and never let go off him, fanboying his little adolescent heart out like some twelve-year old girl because his crush was cuddling him. But the thing was, he wasn't the same kid in a red tunic and black and yellow cape years ago, he had grown up, seen things that couldn't be unseen and had gone through so much hardship that staying as the happy-go-lucky kid he once was was practically impossible to do.

Dick had regretted a lot of things in his life but the last thing he ever thought of regretting was knowing Wally West, cherishing every time they played video games together or watched a movie as if those moments were the most precious jewels in the world.

"Oh God you must really hate me right now," Wally muttered against his skin and Dick nearly choked, breathing heavy and on the verge of hyperventilating, his whole body trembling under Wally's touch.

"It's okay, Wally, it really is," Dick offered him a forced smile, a smile that looked so wrong on his face filled with streaming tears.

"You sure, dude?" Wally asked softly and Dick found that he couldn't look into those eyes without wanting to scream and cry and let all his emotions out because it just really fucking hurt.

"I'm sure," he tried to maintain the smile through the tears but Wally didn't believe in it one bit, Dick's eyes were filled with immense pain, he just looked so _exhausted _and in Wally's eyes he looked so broken, as if he were made of broken glass hastily put back together yet not quite standing by itself without collapsing completely.

Wally held him in his arms and Dick had to physically force himself to swallow down an incoming sob at the gesture, not even with the alcohol in his system would he be able to blurt it out. It was just so fucking painful that even the mere thought of it sent a harsh sting of hurt right through his soul as if it were an already-infected wound, stitched together only to be torn open once again.

He didn't tell Wally how much that question stung. He didn't tell him that he didn't want him and Artemis to get married. He didn't say anything about how much he loved Wally in a way that was so much more than being his 'best friend'. He didn't dare tell Wally that once he was out the door, he would be crying himself to sleep, dreams plagued with thoughts about Wally and how fucked up the whole world really was.

Why? Because he was _in love _with his best friend who was getting _married_ for fuck's sake.

**-End-**

** I swear I didn't mean for this to turn out so angsty but things happen so...oh well :3 Anyways, prompts are closed for now but feel free to drop a review on your way out, birdies :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	73. Chapter 74

**Nightmares **

**(WARNINGS for mentions of blood, slight descriptions of disturbing imagery and of course, lots of crying.)**

Dick tossed and turned in his sleep in a cold sweat, eyebrows scrunched together in distress and breathing unnaturally heavy, deep intakes and exhales of air and chest heaving uneven in his sleep.

He had always had problems with falling asleep, even way before Bruce had taken him in. With him being a naturally light sleeper and growing up a very energetic child, his parents had always struggled to actually get him into bed and once he was in bed, getting him to actually close his eye and fall asleep was like trying to tame a wild elephant.

But what really made it difficult for him were the _nightmares_ that had haunted him after his parents had died.

Blood. There was just so much blood. The crimson red liquid was everywhere and all he could do was scream, scream until his throat was sore and he couldn't scream anymore, frozen in place as he saw everything move in slow motion, his parents' bodies falling to the ground and the haunting sound of bones breaking played over and over again in his ears like a broke record, his eardrums pumping with pain.

A gunshot could be heard and he could hear them yelling, calling out his name as their fingertips barely brushed against his, the fear in their eyes as gravity brought them down to the ground. A large puddle of blood forming under them.

"Dick!" He heard a voice yell his name, but this time, it wasn't his parents yelling, it was _Wally_.

"Dick!" He heard Wally yell again and his eyes reflexively snapped open, meeting a pair of dark green irises looking back at him with worry.

It happened again. He had a nightmare, a _terrible_ one at that. One of the worst ones he'd had in quite some time now.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." He muttered in an exhausted, defeated tone, sending a huge pang of pain in Wally's heart. "I-I didn't m-mean to-"

A sudden movement had interrupted him mid-sentence and before he knew it, Wally had pulled him into a secure embrace, an embrace that had flooded his insides with a loving, caring warmth and sense of comfort, completely safe and sound in Wally's arms. "W-Wally I-" he stopped, this time by the coughs that had left his mouth but Wally didn't seem to mind, only continuing to whisper sweet and gentle words into his ear.

"Shhhhh, shhhh, I'm here," the red-head whispered in a soothing voice, rubbing small circles of comfort on his boyfriend's back.

Dick's tears had dampened Wally's shirt and while his cries were quiet, it was evident to Wally that this nightmare was a particularly horrible one and decided not to probe any further, only continuing to comfort him with the much-needed affection that the acrobat loved so very much.

He waited for the sobs to reduce into tiny hiccups before speaking up again, making sure not to stop the motion of soothing words and back rubs, holding him close and comfortingly. "You okay now, babe?" He asked, hand on the smooth skin of Dick's tear-stained cheek, wiping away any excess tears off his face with his thumb.

Seeing him nod, Wally smiled whilst Dick clung onto him and from the looks of it, didn't seem like he was gonna let go anytime soon. It was _adorable _really_._

Okay, so cuddling under better circumstances would've been ideal but the first thing on Wally's list but hey, comforting his lover when he needed it the most was right on top of his 'good boyfriend' list and that seeing Dick cry was the most painful thing he had ever witnessed in all his years of existence so stopping those tears from falling was an even more important objective than breaking the world record for eating the most Chicken Whizzies.

Dick then gazed up at the freckled man, their noses brushing against each other's and Wally took it as an opportunity to place a quick peck on his lips, only smiling wider when he felt the stretch of Dick's lips on his own. "I'll protect you from the nightmares."

"Sure you will," Dick replied in a playful manner but the loving glimmer in his eyes made Wally practically dematerialize into nothing but a group of atoms. Those little things, that little crinkle in Dick's eyes every time he grinned, his oddly adorable mannerisms whenever he was stressed out or nervous, the way that he pouted childishly whenever they were messing with Roy and just everything about Dick was so beautiful that Wally couldn't help but stare at him like some love-struck puppy.

But then again, he had been told numerous times that he was an idiot so endlessly in love with Dick Grayson, so he couldn't really help himself.

Dick closed his eyes but the grin on his face had yet to leave. This was home, Wally was _home_. He didn't have to feel afraid anymore.

There weren't anymore nightmares that followed soon after.

** -End-**

** Boyfriend fluffiness with a dash of angst c: Hope you liked this one, lovelies. Prompts are still closed at the moment but feel free to leave a review if you like :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	74. Chapter 75

**There Really Are No Such Things As Happy Endings**

Now Wallace West wasn't exactly what most people would call a 'man with a plan', he was more of a 'live-in-the-moment' kind of guy, always running his thick head through even the toughest of situations which may or may not have almost gotten him killed on various occasions. But hey, he _survived_ one way or another, and that's what counted.

Now, growing up with his Aunt Iris, she had taught him a lot about romance and all that lovey stuff (unfortunately for Wally and her, the speedster was a hard-head and therefore, ended up doing the exact opposite of what he was _supposed_ to do). But now, at age twenty-five, Wally had _made sure _that everything would turn out like they were planned.

He was going to _propose_ to his boyfriend.

Everything was all sorted out, he would set up a romantic mood, get on his knee, bring the box out and tell him, tell him how much he loved him, how much he meant to him and as cheesy it may be, ask him to spend the rest of their lives together.

Okay, granted that there was _some_ tension between him and Dick's incredibly scary adoptive father, Bruce Wayne AKA Batman for the man was deep on the 'overprotective daddy' side and made it a point to glare right into Wally's skull every single JLA meeting in an extreme fatherly overprotectiveness he had over his first bird.

But in his heart, Wally knew that it would turn out alright, he was with Dick and that's what mattered (he hoped).

It was gonna be great, he would ask Dick to marry him and they would finally have their happily ever after just like they planned.

**BREAKLINE**

"Flash," a gruff deep voice spoke from behind him, nearly making Wally jump out of his own skin.

"Oh, hey Bats," Wally replied in a manner that was way too fast to be considered casual, his hand scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I know what you're planning to do, West," Batman stated knowingly in his usual extreme straight-forwardness that had never failed to throw even Superman off.

"And what exactly am I planning to do?" Wally asked, not exactly sure if he was asking Batman of if he was asking himself.

"You're going to ask him to marry you," Batman stated knowingly and Wally did a double take- How did he know? Did Dick find out and tell him about it? Did he somehow mange to plant tiny hidden cameras all over he and Dick's apartment?

_Oh yeah_, he was talking to _Batman_, AKA the man who knew everything even before everyone else had, of course he knew that Wally got a ring and everything...of fucking course he knew everything.

"-And I give you my blessing," Batman cut off his thoughts before the speedster could have a chance to make a single sound and Wally immediately gaped at the man in shock like some sort of fish.

"Wait, _what_?" He questioned again, mentally slapping himself when he noticed that ninety percent of all his conversations with the Bat consisted of him saying 'what' along with other various forms of him being confused and Batman resisting the urge to smack him in the face. Nevertheless, Wally gathered the courage to speak up once more (even if his words did come out as pathetic stutters) "R-Really? I d-don't know what t-to say B-Bats...thank you? I guess?"

The Dark Knight shook his head and stalked forward, his cape swishing behind him in a cold wind that made Wally shiver uncomfortably. "Just be sure not to lose your focus, Flash. We still have a mission ahead of us."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally West has had his fair share of missions gone wrong over the many years of his superhero career, many of said missions had resulted in multiple injuries, both minor and major which had brought him to the Med Bay of the Watchtower many more times than he would've been able to count.

Needless to say, he was used to the occasional concussions and broken bones, both his own and his teammates' and the chances of someone on his team actually brushing Death's fingertips were nothing but extreme paranoia.

But the _Batman_, the Dark Knight of Gotham City, the legendary vigilante of the night wasn't supposed to be bleeding in Wally's arms. He wasn't supposed to jump in front of the bullets that were supposed to be aimed at Wally. He wasn't supposed to save him, Wally was a speedster, it was his job to be pushing people away from incoming bullets. "Take good care of him," the man muttered and Wally nodded, his cheeks suddenly feeling wet with tears he didn't know we're falling down his face, dropping down to the bruised and bloody armor of the man's costume.

And if Wally was observant enough, he would've seen the faintest hint of a smile that was on Batman's face as his pulse stopped beating completely.

**BREAKLINE**

"I'm so sorry, Dick," those four words each came out like a speeding bullet to the dark haired man's unarmored body, each shot to ripping open his chest and pulling his heart out.

"What?" Dick wanted to laugh, like it was the cruelest joke in the world. He wanted to scream. He wanted to feel something for all he felt was that maddening numbness spreading throughout his veins. He wanted to yell and destroy everything in his path until he could _feel_ again.

But all that came out was a wet sob and what followed after was nothing but an incoherent mess of both English and Romani, knees buckling from underneath him and falling to the floor, hair falling in front of his eyes and bitter, empty laughs of sorrow escaping his throat.

Wally wasted no time in enveloping Dick in a tight embrace, the blue eyed man absolutely refusing to remove his hands from his face. He didn't want to break down right now, he didn't want to face the facts, he didn't want any of it anymore.

His mentor, the person who he cherished and admired and despite all the times they had butted heads all these years, Dick had loved him as his own _father_.

Another sob ripped out of his mouth and Dick wanted to vomit. No, this can't be happening. He already lost his parents, he already lost his family at the circus, he already lost Jason and so many others that he couldn't count so this shouldn't be happening.

_ He hadn't cried this hard since he lost his parents._

"I d-didn't even...h-have a chance t-to s-say g-goodbye," he whimpered against Wally's shoulder and Wally, the scarlet speedster if both Central and Keystone City, the superhero known for his fast-mouth and less-than-corny side comments, had _nothing_ to say.

"J-just h-hold me, o-okay?" Dick was crying harder now, his eyes shut tightly as his nails dug deeper into Wally's skin, leaving red marks of pain into the ginger's pale skin.

"Okay," Wally replied, his own voice quivering while holding the unstable acrobat in his arms, the pain-filled protests of '_he's_ _not dead_' and '_he can't be dead_' and just the thought of seeing Dick like this, was like crushing his soul and tearing his heart out of his chest.

Wally knew that he couldn't do anything to stop the tears now but _anything_ was better than crying yourself to sleep alone.

** -End-**

**MORE ANGST. I'm sorry for writing these kinds of things but I can't help it because author BirdsSpeedandArrows is the human embodiment of angst -_- **

**In other news, I've been watching the anime Mirai Nikki (The Future Diary) lately (and it's AMAZING) so that may or may not be the cause for all the angst I've been writing w •-•**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	75. Chapter 76

**Our Little Treasures**

**(A/N: This particular chapter contains Mpreg and pretty much center a around it so if that's not your cup of tea then you can skip this one cuz it's a free country.)**

Wally was staring. Staring at what you may ask? Well, he was staring at the beautiful angel that he had as a husband otherwise known as Dick Grayson.

As stated multiple times, Dick was already so amazing all on his own both physically and personality-wise but with that cute round baby bump holding his twins, their _twins_, the children that they would raise together and love and cherish for the rest of their lives, Wally's knees felt weak just at the sight.

"You look beautiful as always, babe," Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist adoringly and nuzzled his neck, careful not to apply too much pressure on his belly. "But really, shouldn't I be the one doing all the cooking now? You shouldn't be over exerting yourself."

Dick rolled his eyes and held up the wooden spoon he was using to Wally's mouth, the speedster wrapping his lips around it gratefully, swallowing before letting out a sound of "Mmmmmmm. Did Alfred teach you this recipe?"

A small blush came across Dick's face and Wally held back a laugh, seriously, his husband was _way too cute_ sometimes.

"My mom taught me, back in the circus, one of the things I can actually cook without setting the whole place on fire."

"The twins'll be just as adorable as you," Wally smiled at him fondly, warm breath tickling the other man's skin and making him chuckle.

"They'll most likely have your freckles."

"My freckles with your puppy-dog eyes? How could we ever say no to them?" Wally asked amusedly, already knowing that even without said features, their children would be spoiled rotten, being the kids of a billionaire's heir after all.

"We won't," Dick replied without skipping a beat, as if he was reading Wally's mind (in which Wally wouldn't exactly be surprised because hey, knowing Dick, the man could practically do anything if he wanted to.)

"Basically, they'll be growing up spoiled."

"Pretty much. The apples tend to not fall far from the apple tree after all."

Wally made a small scoffing nose at that. "Says the son of a multi-billionaire."

Dick blinked innocently in reply and Wally snickered, cupping Dick's face with his right hand.

"Well in any case, I love you, all three of you," he said with a smile directed at the twins, his other hand gently laying on his husband's baby bump.

Dick stood on his tip-toes to kiss him, hooking both arms around Wally's neck to push himself up. "And I love you even more."

** -End-**

**Hey lovelies, prompts are once again open for now (but only for a short time, so submit your Birdflash ideas!). Also, don't forget to review, fav or follow this fic if you wanna see more Birdflash goodness :D**

** In other news, today's the 21st of October 2015 so Happy Back To The Future Day everyone!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	76. Chapter 77

**Love Is A Beautiful Disaster**

**Another installment to my 'Love Is Evil' series because like I said many times in the past, it's my precious angsty baby and I love it.**

**(A/N: I had to re-upload this particular chapter due to some technical difficulties I've had from my phone :/ My apologies if it was an inconvenience to any of you lovelies.)**

"You're so pretty," Wally hooked his arms around his little bird's waist, nuzzling his neck and inhaling the scent of Dick's fruity-smelling shampoo and his vanilla-scented cologne. "You smell good too."

"Hmmmm," He said thoughtfully, fondly stroking the other man's dark locks with one hand. "You should keep your hair long, maybe grow it out more. I'm sure you'd look even more beautiful with longer hair."

Dick made a soft hum of agreement in reply against Wally's skin, making Wally hold him even closer to his chest, looking like he would never ever let him go.

Ever since the 'incident' with Captain Cold, Dick had been quieter than usual, his sentences kept short and every time he did speak, his words just sounded so _tired_. Dick smiled even less now and that worried Wally to no extent for the last thing he wanted was to lose his treasured birdie. He didn't want the fire in the younger man's heart to burn out, he didn't want the spark in him to disappear and he didn't want him to get hurt by _anyone_.

Which was why Wally had made it his purpose to keep Dick happy and safe no matter whatever happened to anyone else in the process, he was the most important thing in his life and anyone who would try to take Dick away from him would have to face the severe consequences.

But right now, absolutely nothing could ruin his day thanks to his beautiful little birdie snuggling up to him with all the love in the world.

**BREAKLINE**

Unfortunately for the red-head, due to rather unfortunate circumstances, he now had to console Klarion repair the large hole in the middle of the room caused by the four fucking imbeciles who thought it was a good idea to try blowing up the whole motherfucking room with a set of explosive arrows.

Irritatingly enough, his day would've been absolute _bliss_ if it weren't for the four said imbeciles standing in front of him, their weapons aimed right at his face.

"What the fuck have you done to him, West?" Jason sounded absolutely disgusted, holding back the feeling of wanting to vomit at the sight.

Dick Grayson. The person he had looked up to, the person he admired, the person who always had his back, his _predecessor_, the first Robin and most importantly, his _older_ _brother_, reduced to nothing but a rag-doll for West's own twisted pleasures.

Never in his life had he ever felt so fucking filled with repulsion.

"You promised!" Tim accused harshly, his knuckles frowning white from how hard he was clenching his bo staff. "You told me- you told _us_ that you loved him! You told us that you would protect him, West!" He spat the name out like it was poison.

Wally let out an unimpressed scoff and rolled his eyes. "Times have changed, people have changed, Timothy. Besides, what good to me is a so-called 'promise' made to a bunch of brats when I could have the most precious treasure in the world," he smiled down at said treasure, his expression turning a complete 360 degrees at the sight of his cute little birdie staring back at him.

"You lying, conceited, evil fucking traitor!" Damian cursed in rage, lunging forward with his weapon in tow. As for Jason, Roy and Tim, it took all the willpower of the entire Green Lantern Corps for them not to do the same, choosing instead to hold the man back with all the strength they could muster, which was a difficult task, mind you, considering Damian was now _Batman_ and all.

"Dick, this isn't true love or anything like that," Tim tried to rationalize, but he knew that nothing that he said could actually change anything. Dick had fallen too deep into the darkness, with all the things he had been through, taking him back in their side without any further psychological trauma would've been close to impossible at this point and time.

"Wally loves me," the first Robin stated, speaking up for the first time since the four arrived, the sound of his voice so different from when they last heard it, it was missing its usual warmth and jovial melody, replaced by an icy mystery that not even the three protégés of the world's greatest detective could decipher.

"Loves you?" Jason parroted, looking at him as if he were joking. "Are you serious, Dick? Just take a look at yourself! This bastard's starved you, tortured you, kept you from everyone for _years_ and turned you into his little sex-thing!"

"Dick, we've been worried sick for _years_!" Tim reasoned. "And now that we've finally found you, after the _Team's_ found you, you don't want to leave? Not after what he's done to you?"

"Grayson, West is only playing you with his mind games, he doesn't actually care about you!" Damian roared with unleashed anger that Roy didn't even know someone could have in his body. "You belong with _us! _Not with this sick excuse of a human being!"

"No, none of you understand," Dick's tone was quiet and calm yet it managed to slice through the erupting chaos in the room into a thick silence. "I love Wally. I love him more than anything and he loves me too," a smile made its way to his face and Roy nearly lost it.

"Dick, do you have any idea how fucking ridiculous you're sounding right now?" Roy questioned in outrage, a vein popping out of his forehead. "This son of a bitch is nothing but a fucking psychopath obsessed with you only for your body! This guy is a filthy good-for-nothing villain! This is not _our_ Wally! Just think about what's at stake here before you get hurt!"

"I said, to leave us fucking alone!" Dick snapped in an even harsher tone than what any of the men in the room have ever heard coming from him in their entire lives and all went quiet once more, blue eyes darkening a shade in infuriation and his whole body trembling slightly. "Leave. All of you," he drawled out dangerously. "Or you're going to have to fight _me_ instead."

The four men looked at each other in something that looked like distraught hopelessness in their eyes. Despite all the years of training under Batman, Jason, Tim and Damian knew that even at this state, they had no chance of defeating their older brother. Not only were they more than hesitant to do so, but even when they were younger, they had never won a fight against the oldest bird with him actually _trying_, he was agile, possibly the quickest and most skilled of them all. Besides, in his current mind-state, things would've turned into a bloodbath _very_ easily.

"Mark my words, West, I will _kill_ you, even if it means breaking my father's code," Damian then held a gun in front of him, the cold metal feeling against his gloved hands unfamiliar, for he hadn't held the weapon against someone since his earliest days in the League of Assassins. Despite this, he held the gun right at the speedster's face, his finger laying on it's trigger.

Wally didn't waver in fear of cower behind anything like he used to when he was a teenager and 'hanging out' at the Manor with Dick. All three of the young Robins threatening him with whatever they could get their hands on and him hiding behind Dick like his life depended on it (and in some cases, his life really did depend on it)

Instead of shuddering in terror, his smirk only grew wider, traces of insanity lining up the curl of his lips. "Well what are we waiting for, then?"

** -End-**

** This one's dedicated to the lovely tscrit who loves this series as much as I do, thanks for all the support and love :D **

** And thank you to all of you birdies who have stayed on board with this fic for so long now, it really means a lot to me xD**

** Prompts are currently open!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	77. Chapter 78

**Love Is Evil series Masterlist**

**Hey birdies, this isn't really a proper 'chapter' or anything like that, but ****here I present to you the masterlist of chapters for my 'Love Is Evil' series (and every time I do post a new chapter in this series, I'll be sure to add it to this list.)**

**Chapter 33- Love Is Evil**

**Chapter 44- Love Is A Game of Submission: **

**Chapter 61- Love Is A War of Wills**

**Chapter 77- Love Is A Beautiful Disaster**

**Chapter 123- Love Is But Okay**

**Hope this list helped to avoid anymore confusion. Prompts are currently open so submit your Birdflash ideas and prompts, birdies :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	78. Chapter 79

**Domestic Life (AKA Trick or Treating with the kids)**

**Hey speedies, so since Halloween is coming up, I decided a Parent AU with Dick and Wally going Trick or Treating with their kids, Irey, Jai and Dani. (And yes, Jai and Irey were the twins mentioned in Chapter 76 AKA the Mpreg AU and three years later, Dick and Wally had Dani, their youngest.)**

"Daaaaddddy!" Dick heard a high-pitched voice drawl out, looking down to see none other than his older daughter, Irey, looking up at him with a deep pout similar to that of his own, the large baby blue eyes to go along with it. "Daddy won't let me get a cookie before we go Trick or Treating!" She exclaimed as if it were the most terrible thing in the entire world. "Tell him he's wrong, daddy! Your always right, daddy!"

"Yeah, _daddy_," Dick snickered at his (clearly flustered) husband who was suddenly by his side. "Just let the kid have her cookie, it's Halloween after all, they're gonna need all the energy they could get if they wanna last the night."

Wally raised an eyebrow at the statement and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to keep up with these monkeys on a sugar-rush, babe?"

"In any case, I'm sure my speedster husband would be able to handle it then," Dick replied without skipping a beat, bending down on one knee to fix Irey's ponytail which had become loose from its hair-tie, pulling it back into it's proper shape with all the ease in the world, the red-headed seven year old watching him with said large blue eyes and munching on her sugar cookie with content.

Sighing defeatedly, Wally glanced over to his son, Jai who was jovially running around the living room in his Kid Flash costume similar to the one his twin sister was wearing (it was Dick's idea for them to be wearing matching costumes and the kids couldn't have been less ecstatic about it). Sprinting and jumping all around the room and pretending to be Kid Flash..._which would've been fine if the laces on his shoes weren't untied._

"Jai, your shoelaces are untied again," Wally pointed out and almost immediately, the young boy had stopped his little game to sit down on the carpeted floor to retie his Flash-themed running shoes with the signature lighting bolt on them, an item in which Wally couldn't help but add into the boy's costume.

Wally had stood up to help but before he could have touched any part of said shoes, he was met with a pair of dark blue eyes sparking with glee, the speedster looking down at his son's shoes to see that the laces on both feet were tied into neat ribbons.

"See? I can do it! I'm a big kid now!" The younger red-head beamed and Wally ruffled his hair approvingly before giving him a high-five.

"Good job, kid. Next thing you know, you'll be leaving for college," Wally joked, wiping a false tear from his eye and making Jai chuckle lightly with a shake of his head.

"Daddies lookit me!" Another young voice could he heard and in a shock of bright red, yellow and black, their youngest child, Dani executed a cartwheel, the cape behind her flowing with the movement of her body.

"You look adorable Dani-bird," Wally grinned at her, pulling her into a short yet loving embrace like the proud daddy that he was before she had skipped over to her other daddy with another cartwheel.

"I'm no Dani, I'm Robin!" The dark haired little girl said proudly, pointing at the black circle with the bright yellow letter 'R' on her chest. Dressed in a red tunic, black cape with a gold underbelly, a little yellow utility belt where you could actually store candy in, black tights with matching black sneakers, her ebony hair tied in high pigtails and of course a domino mask, the four year old looked so irresistibly cute in a sort of spinoff of Dick's old Robin costume that it made Wally's heart melt. "I'm gonna save Gofam City!" She stated happily, making Dick chuckle at her little mispronunciation of the word 'Gotham'.

He then lifted their youngest into his arms, making the four year old giggle before grabbing his keys off of the shelf and placing them in his pocket. "Got everything you need, guys?"

"Cooomme oonnn!" Jai practically whined, interrupting Wally's reply to the question and tugging on the man's sleeve like his life depended on it, dragging (or at least trying to) his father with all the strength in his seven year old body.

"Well Jai's ready so let's hit the road before all the candy runs out, scouts!" Dick pointed at the outside before marching off with Dani in his arms, the three gingers behind him following suit.

**BREAKLINE**

"Twick or Tweat!" Dani beamed with a toothy smile, practically shoving the bag of candy into the woman's face, her two older siblings, being the twin firecrackers that they were, excitedly doing the same.

"That's absolutely adorable! Two Kid Flashes and a little Robin! Brings me back to the days when they were just a bit older than that!" The woman gushed and proceeded to dump the entirety of her bowl of candy into the three children's candy bags, their eyes shining with delight at the sight of dozens of multi-colored candy, chocolate, lollipops, taffy and other things that would've given a dentist a headache, falling into their hands.

Apparently, everyone in their neighborhood had thought so too, seeing as this was about the umpteenth time tonight that someone had showered the children with candy.

"Daddy, I don't think my bag can hold anymore candy," Irey frowned, examining the orange sack of candy she was holding which looked like it was ready to burst with its contents.

"Me too," Jai added in with a mouth full of bubblegum but at the same time, he didn't seem to be bothered about it. Seeing as he was currently in a bubblegum-blowing contest with none other than Wally.

"Me twee," Dani piped up around the big fluff of pink cotton candy she was clearly enjoying, her little arms still wrapped firmly around the large sack of candy that looked like it weighed half of her entire body weight.

"Don't blink now, kiddos, once you look away, your Daddy over here might steal all your candy away," Dick said in a teasing voice, not missing the three gasps of shock and an eye-roll curtesy of Wally he got in reply.

"Don't listen to him, kids. You might not know this yet but Daddy almost never tells the truth," Wally said in a faux condescending tone, earning himself three curious stares coming from his children.

"Then why did you marry him, then?" Jai cocked his head to the side in slight confusion.

"Because your daddy can't ever resist my good looks," Dick supplied before a grin made its way to his face. "Now come on, last one to that big house with the neon pink skeleton on the door doesn't get any candy for the next three blocks," he smirked as three pairs of feet came running at a remarkably fast speed (with Wally not using his super-speed of course) and with one quick look at Dani, who was still in his arms, he then came running after the three freckled carrot-tops.

**BREAKLINE**

After the kids had (finally) become tired after the sugar-rush, had gotten cleaned up and ready for bed, both Dick and Wally had decided to let all three of them stay in the 'big bed' in the Master's bedroom for the night.

Irey was currently laying on Wally's torso in a sort of cat-like curled up position whilst Jai was right in between Dick and Wally, hoarding all the covers (or as many of the covers as he physically could) much like Wally did on a nightly basis. Dani, on the other hand was slumbering on Dick's chest with all the comfort in the world, with her falling asleep to the sound of her father's heartbeat.

"Happy Halloween, babe," Wally whispered into his ear, careful not to make his voice too loud so that he wouldn't wake any of the kids. "We did a good job tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dick shrugged him off with a wave of his hand, snuggling closer to both his husband and Jai, slowly enough so none of the children would stir in their sleep. "Just don't expect me to be cleaning up all the candy wrappers they'll be leaving behind tomorrow morning."

** -End-**

** Just a little Parent!AU fluff for you all as a little break from all the angst that I've been writing c: Prompts are open for the next few days so donate all your Birdflash ideas and or prompts for me to write xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	79. Chapter 80

**Hotel Transylvania AU**

**(Featuring Dick as Mavis, Wally as Johnny and Daddy!Bats as Dracula)**

**A/N: I shamelessly altered the plot and other details of the actual movie for the sake of plot convenience.**

"Dad, come on!" Dick nearly whined, wanting to stomp his foot on the ground to prove just how mad he was but stopped himself from doing so when he remembered that he was one hundred and eighteen years old and practically an _adult_ now.

"Dickie, we talked about this," Bruce started, looking down at his precious son with all the protectiveness of a worried 'daddy-bat' as Dick liked to call him.

"Wally's fine, dad! He's a good person," Dick insisted, making sure that he didn't sound too needy yet his facial features taking on the features of a slight pout.

"_Person_," Bruce spat like it was a curse, his eyes darkening at the very mention of the red-head's name, fists clenching tightly at his sides. "Doesn't change the fact that he's still a human and not a monster like us."

"Daddy, we talked about this," Dick told him seriously, watching as the gears turned in his father's head in contemplation. Face completely stoic and serious, completing the whole 'big scary vampire' look, the long black cape, devilishly handsome features, dangerously dark intimidating aura and all.

"-I understand," Bruce said out of the blue, making the boy's blue eyes widen at the unexpected reply of approval. "You're old enough to drive the hearse mobile now so you're old enough to make your own decisions," he smiled at his son who was practically bouncing with delight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dick threw his arms around his father's neck, his feet dangling in the air due to the older vampire's rather very tall height.

"But be careful, Dickie," he warned in a voice that Dick had heard about a billion times in his entire lifetime, he was using his usual 'I'm-your-father-and-whatever-I-says-goes-but-_wait_-no-don't-be-upset-little-bat-daddy-loves-you' tone.

"But daddy," he drawled out with the cutest, saddest face he could muster, shifting into his bat form and making his big blue eyes wide and pouting adorably. "I'm one hundred and eighteen now."

With a heavy sigh, Bruce closed his eyes before opening them again...only to see that irresistible pouty-bat face blinking up at him. _There was absolutely no way he could ever say 'no' to that face, not when Dick was a baby, not now and definitely not in the future._

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off," he said in surrender, holding his hands up in surrender but Dick could see the not-so-subtle traces of lingering reluctance in his eyes. "But be careful, alright, my little bat?"

"Yes dad," he replied, knowing that he would have to do something about his dad's 'this-is-my-precious-son-and-anyone-who-dares-to-even-look-at-him-badly-should-suffer-at-my-hand' attitude sooner or later.

But right now, his dad's overprotectiveness and insane stalking abilities would have to wait for his attention at the moment. Why? Because he _finally_ got to see Wally tonight up on the roof after so taking so much time in convincing a certain vampire that no, Dick wasn't about to fly away and leave him behind at the dawn of the night.

**BREAKLINE**

"So...your dad's really overprotective, isn't he?" Wally asked as Dick sat himself down next to him, right on the roof of the castle where they could see the stars.

"Pretty much. But I say that that's a huge understatement, Wally," Dick swung his sneaker-covered feet back and fourth from where they were dangling from the ledge, his hand already on top of Wally's. "Dad's the infamous 'Count Dracula' as everyone calls him. I personally have no idea how he got the name but it just stuck, never really bothered to ask him about it," he explained, leaning in closer to Wally's face as an indication that he wanted to be kissed and Wally was more than ecstatic to comply, connecting his lips with the dark haired boy's own.

If Wally were being completely honest with himself, he would've never thought that someone like Dick would ever given him a second glance. Dick was...well, Dick was beautiful, dressed in all black (sans those cute sneakers that he always wore) with his midnight black hair hanging in front of his angelic face and other than that, the freaking _sunshine_ in his soul and just the way he could light up a room just by being there amazed Wally to no extent. And what amazed him even more was that _this_ living, breathing _angel_ on earth would fall for a total loser like himself.

"How old are you again?" Wally chuckled against the kiss, fingers still intertwined with the ebony's daintier ones. "I don't your dad to kill me for this."

"One-hundred and eighteen, so you're pretty safe from my dad's wrath for now."

"How am I sure that you're dad won't come into my room late at night and suck all the blood out of my body then?" Wally questioned half heartedly.

Dick only giggled lightly at the notion. "I wouldn't let him. You are _mine_ after all."

"You always know the right thing to say now don't you, birdie?"

"Birdie?" Dick tilted his head to the side in bewilderment. "I'm a bat."

"Babe, you are so cute," Was all the ginger said before kissing him once more, his heart fluttering in his chest when Dick happily kissed him back and although the kiss was chaste and sweet, it was only when they had to get some air when they reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

Shutting his eyes and resting his head on the dark haired boy's own, which was resting on his shoulder, Wally smiled softly, wondering just how in the world he got this lucky.

** -End-**

** More fluff! w Hope you guys liked this one! And woah, 80 chapters and 56 follows and favs? You guys are the absolute best and I couldn't have made it this far without you lovely speedies xD Thanks so much for everything! **

**Prompts are currently open so send me your Birdflash prompts either through PM or in the reviews (my only rules are no smut prompts or really heavy topics). **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows**


	80. Chapter 81

**Time Travel (Again)**

**So I decided to mix two of my previous one-shots together for the sake of plot convenience. Those two being 'Blast To The Past' (which could be found on Chapter 52) and my recent Parent!AU with Irey, Jai and Dani (which could be found on Chapter 79). Hope you guys like it!**

"So...you guys are us...in the future," Wally, the _younger_ one AKA Kid Flash said slowly, as if the information was still processing in his mind. "Okay, that's not weird at all."

"If I recall correctly, there have been weirder things that you two have experienced," the older Dick Grayson- _Nightwing_ as they chose to call him to avoid any confusion of names, supplied, setting down two glasses of water in front of the teenagers who had somehow managed to land themselves into the future...right on his and his husband's couch in the middle of their living room.

"Time travel is a new to the list," Robin- the younger of the two, informed them.

"Oh I remember that," Nightwing smirked making the older Wally- _Flash_, snicker to himself, both men ignoring the sputtering, flustered protests coming from the younger speedster.

"Ever heard of a kid who calls himself Impulse yet?" Flash inquired, somehow already knowing the answer to that particular question yet couldn't really stop himself from asking and like expected, KF shook his head in reply.

"Who?"

"No spoilers," Nightwing and Robin chided in at the same time, making Robin flush a light pink and Nightwing's shit-eating smirk to grow even wider. Ah, frustrating his younger self was even more amusing than he remembered.

And at that very moment, multiple yells of "Daddy!" could be heard and in a bright streak of colors that Flash was sure a real speedster would've been jealous of, two bright heads of red hair dashed into the room, a certain smaller dark haired girl trailing behind them, nearly knocking the coffee table over and finally, crashing into Wally's legs and babbling his ear off with their stories on how they saved the world from the 'super-dee-duper-bad-guys' and how awesome they were at 'kicking bad guy butt', clearly not quite paying attention to the two unfamiliar persons sitting on the couch.

"Too late for that, kid," the older Wally sighed, making Irey, Jai and Dani quiet down to stare at the two costumed teenagers in the room. Flash, who had already been housing a growing headache

Great. So much for no spoilers.

**BREAKLINE**

"Your freckles are cuter than I remember," Nightwing poked the teen's cheek with his finger with a small smile.

Kid Flash blushed a color even redder than his hair at the gesture. Subtlety had never been on Wally's side after all, not in the past, not in the present and certainly not in the future. "Uummmm," he so intelligently replied, his brain not quite cooperating with him despite him yelling at himself to say something that wouldn't embarrass himself more than he already had.

"Babe, don't scare them off, the poor kids have been through so much already. Time travel and all," Flash rolled his eyes, seeing the pouty face of his husband that he had grown oh so accustomed to over the years, seeing it on the faces of all three of his children on almost every single day of his life.

"Time travel?" Jai inquired once more, blue eyes glimmering with excitement. "That is so cool! I've never seen a real time traveller before!"

Irey looked at her brother strangely, her little eyebrow quirked up in her way of saying 'are you serious?', a habit she had obtained from none other than Dick himself. "Uncle Bart came from a messed-up future, remember?"

"So does Booster Gold and a lot of other people on the Justice League," Flash informed the two children who simply looked like they didn't care about whatever their father was talking about, their attention focused all on their two visitors from the past.

"So..._twins_?" KF asked, changing the topic and looking clearly puzzled, taking note of said twins' bright red hair, freckles and blue eyes to match and the youngest child's ebony black locks and ever-so-familiar green eyes. "How did that happen?"

Nightwing and Flash shared a look before the dark haired man chose to break the growing silence, all three of his children staring at them curiously as well, like they were about to expose all the secrets of the universe at that very moment. "That is something that we'll let you two figure out and experience for yourselves. The last thing we want is for this future to change because of a spoiler," he pointed out dryly.

Robin and Kid Flash nodded in understanding whilst the three youngest occupants of the room let out simultaneous protests of how they wanted more stories about their dads' past, the ebony-haired man shushing them with promises of more stories later at bedtime.

"Oh well, you'll all have to blame the sciences behind that," Nightwing hummed nonchalantly, pulling Dani to sit in his lap as she usually did. "Now, who wants some cookies?"

**BREAKLINE**

"Leaving already? Come on kiddos, I thought you were having fun," Nightwing gave them a 'sad' pout, though his eyes were showing anything but glumness at the reactions he was receiving coming from the younger couple.

"YeahBatman'smostlikelygonnakillussowekindahavetogetgoing," Kid Flash saluted them off quickly, practically dragging Robin into the opening portal with him as soon as (meta)humanly possible, pretending not to hear his protests of 'more cookies' or something like that like the young teenager that he was.

"Make sure to take care of each other, little ones," The older ebony remarked teasingly, resting his head on the taller speedster's shoulder.

"And make sure to use protection while you're still this young!" Flash added in with a teasing cackle, clutching his stomach in laughter when he saw the twin dark blushes that had consumed their younger counterparts' faces.

Yep, Dick was right, trolling their younger selves was so much fun.

**-End-**

** I am so sorry for the lack of updates recently for I had to handle some things back in the real world :(. But now, since we have a one week break, I promise to update as much as I can so yay c: Prompts are still open so submit your Birdflash prompts xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	81. Chapter 82

**You Love Me For Who I Am...Right?**

**A/N: This one shot centers around FTM transgender themes and other topics of the sort as well as other possible triggers.)**

Dick Grayson had never felt quite right in his his body. Ever since he was around four or five, he knew that he wasn't like every other kid back at the circus, and that was saying something considering he had grown up with bearded women, fire-breathers, contortionists and many other different performers who he considered his _family_.

Yet for some reason, he had still always felt so different...so out of place even in his own body that growing up with different female circus performers, colorful bows, hair curlers, barrettes, tutus and all felt so _weird_ that at age six, the little acrobat had taken it upon himself to steal a pair of scissors from his parents' dresser and cut off the twin pigtails that the Circus' tightrope walker, Darla had insisted would 'look absolutely gorgeous' in his hair. Though she did scold him for cutting off her 'work of art', Dick had been content with himself and afterwards, had practically begged his mother to style his hair from irritatingly long elbow-length hair into a simple fringe that covered his eyes. But most importantly, he was happy.

But as he got older, it had only gotten worse, at thirteen years old, puberty had started to take place and Dick had never hated anything more than he ever had in his life. His chest was developing way too fast for his liking. His face had been growing to be more feminine and the damn curves on both sides of his body he had been trying so hard to hide with the oversized shirts and hoodies he was fond of wearing were becoming more and more obvious over the course of a few months were a huge pain in his ass. And the worst part of it all was that finding a good binder for his chest was one of the most terrible things he had to go through in his entire life, having to tolerate those stupid red lines and annoying pain that his other binders had left behind.

Flash forward some time later, he was dating _Wally West_, Wally the hyperactive speedster with an endless pit of a stomach and loads and loads of freckles all over his face. Wally the happy-go-lucky, always cracking a joke or two live-in-the-moment speedster who always knew what to do or say to make Dick smile. The person Dick had loved and cherished the most in his whole eighteen years on planet Earth, the very person that meant more to Dick more than life itself. He and Wally shared everything together, as cliché or annoyingly cheesy as that sounds.

Hell, Wally knew all his secrets...all except the most important one, that is, and that's what really _killed_ him inside.

The fact was, he loved Wally more than anything or anyone in the entire universe, Wally _deserved_ to know.

"I have something to tell you," He started, wrapping his arms around himself insecurely, black bangs calling to his face and covering his eyes. The seriousness and nervous tone in his voice making Wally set his phone to the side to look at him in concern. "What's wrong, babe? You feeling well?"

Taking a deep breath, Dick closed his eyes and opened them once more, his heart beating quickly in his chest. "I...I'm transgender...I w-was born in a f-feminine body b-but I never f-felt comfortable with myself. I t-took pills and-" he cut himself off mid-sentence in favor of chewing on his bottom lip anxiously, a nervous habit that he had never quite grown out of.

"So...you were once a girl?" Wally asked and Dick flinched back at the question harshly, as if his skin had been hit with hot, burning acid.

"No," his voice wavered when he replied and Wally immediately felt like shit. He hurt Dick, he was so fucking stupid and ignorant to it all that seeing those blue eyes filled with what looked like a cross between disappointment and rejection.

He never ever wanted to see that look on his beloved's face ever again.

"I never felt like a girl...it just didn't feel right. I was always a boy, no matter what people said. They...said I was g-going through a _phase_," he spat the word out like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "People always t-told me that I was j-just a confused, stupid teenager."

Wally's gaze softened even more at that, his insides curling up into a guilty mess of his own stupidity. "I'm so sorry, Dick. I'm such a fucking idiot. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, babe. It's just..._fuck_, I'm so _sorry_, baby," he held Dick's hands in his, looking into those eyes that were still filled to the brim with so much emotion that Wally's stomach did a string of nervous backflips at the sight. Dick hardly ever cried and if he did, it broke Wally's heart.

Tears then started leaking out of the other man's eyes and Wally immediately pulled him into an embrace, making Dick's breath hitch tightly, the ebony haired man taking minutes to melt into the touch, sobbing into Wally's sweater and letting the dam of his emotions finally flow after holding it all in for so long, crying every single negative emotion out of his body with Wally whispering a blend of apologies and sweet comforting nothings into his ear.

The speedster waited for the continuous sobs to die down into tiny hiccups before pulling back to wipe the tears that were streaming down Dick's face, rubbing the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

With all the gentleness he could muster, Wally let his lover lay next to him in their bed, wrapping his arms around the acrobat and lovingly kissing his lips to kiss all the pain away.

"I love you no matter what, okay?" Wally grinned at him lovingly and Dick nodded, holding onto his boyfriend and for the first time in his life, he felt completely safe and secure in his own body, away from all the evils of the world and safe in Wally's arms.

** -End-**

**This particular oneshot was requested by the lovely featherheart4248. Hope you liked it xD**

** Thank you all so much for all the support you guys have given me and this story :D Don't forget to leave to fav/follow if you want to see more Birdflash goodness and leave a review through PM or in the reviews if you like :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	82. Chapter 83

**This Whole Deaging Thing Is Getting Pretty Exhausting (Featuring Deaged!Dick)**

"You're really lucky I love you," Wally grumbled to the little one-year sitting on his lap, bouncing him up and down in order to avoid a repeat what the red-head had dubbed 'the crying incident of the century'. He was never particularly fond of babies crying, especially when the reason as to why they were crying was because of _him_ and his inability to entertain small children.

As adorable as the little baby was, puppy dog eyes, billion dollar smile, cherub face, that sunshine-sprinkled giggle of his and all...Wally had really hoped that he would never ever see said baby _ever_ again.

Why? Because this baby wasn't just any other plain old baby. No. This baby was none other than his beloved boyfriend, Dick Grayson.

Yep. The universe really did hate him. Like _really_ hated him- maybe even _loathed_ his very existence because it had always found new ways to screw him over. Making him take care of a shrunken down version of his boyfriend was the cherry on the top of the cake.

Now, Wally didn't dislike children per say, but he had to admit, he was never good with them (despite his boyfriend reminding him that he was still quite the child himself, that meanie). But he had never really been around kids his age outside of school until Dick and Roy had appeared in his lives so he was never really exposed to small children.

Taking care of babies wasn't exactly on the list of skills one had to have in order to be a superhero but _hey_, Wally had been Dick's boyfriend for over a decade now and by doing so, had picked up on a few of the ebony's quirks and knew how to handle them so yeah...maybe he did have a chance of surviving this if he tried hard enough.

Unfortunately for him, out of his entire group of friends, he was clearly the least experienced in handling kids. Roy had his daughter, Lian with him so he obviously knew a thing or two about toddlers whilst Dick had three younger brothers, said brothers being the most violently psychotic brooding, terrifyingly intelligent children that ever roamed the Earth in Wally's opinion.

But in all fairness, Dick didn't look anything that resembled dark, brooding, violent nor bloodthirsty. In Wally's opinion, he looked absolutely adorable, so much like a little angel that Wally had wanted to go back in time to congratulate Mr. and Mrs. Grayson for having such a cute baby. Sure, Roy had taken loads and loads of pictures when both Wally and Dick were deaged but the speedster had downright refused to see whatever blackmail the archer had in his secret folder, not wanting to see just how much he embarrassed himself this time around.

Plus, when Dick was taking care of _him_ as a baby only a few weeks back, it was all mostly a blur sans the last few hours of it all and he awoke as a grown adult so here he was...taking care of a baby version of Dick Grayson.

But Wally supposed that he shouldn't worry so much, things weren't all _that_ bad considering Dick was so very _cute_ and very easy to cuddle with as a baby and everything else was going okay so far.

So really, what was the worst that could happen?

**BREAKLINE**

"Dick? You in here?" Wally called out into the empty living room for what felt like the millionth time today, out of breath and palms sweating nervously, anxious to the point where he was afraid that he might've started to vibrate into the Speed-Force or something.

Fuck.

He lost his boyfriend. His boyfriend that currently had the body and mind of a one-year old baby.

To say that he was panicking right now would be an understatement. In fact, he had zipped around all over the apartment nearly a hundred times in the past few minutes in a search of a certain ebony-haired baby.

What was he gonna say to Bruce? Oh shit. What would anyone say to the _Batman_ in this kind of situation? It wasn't like he could just stroll into the Bat-Cave and be like: '_Oh hey_ _Bats, so I kinda lost your eldest son in our apartment and I can't find him anywhere and he may or may not have turned into a one year old again_. _Hey, wanna go out for lunch later?_' That would end up being fan-fucking-tastic now wouldn't it?

Stopping himself mid-run to make sure that nothing would catch fire due to his speed, Wally could faintly hear the tiniest of hiccups at his side and as if time had slowed down and everything started to play in slow motion, Wally looked down to see none other than the shrunken version of his beloved sitting down on the floor next to Wally's feet with the most innocent of smiles on his face, a pacifier still in his mouth.

"Boo," Dick said in a small cute voice, still grinning brightly from ear to ear, holding two plushies, a Robin one and Kid Flash one to match in his tiny hands, looking up at the red-headed man expectantly, as if telling the ginger to pick him up.

With a relived sigh and many many internal yells of pure ecstasy at the sight of the now-present baby, Wally brought the child off of the floor and into his arms once more, holding him close and not looking like he was about to put him down any second now. "At this rate, I'm gonna have to put a bell on you to keep a track of where you are," Wally told him, as if an actual baby could be able to understand the joke. But hey, this was Dick Grayson he was talking about here so Wally had a right to believe that a one year old could be able to systematically troll him like the little Bat that he was. "Like seriously, kid, are you doing this stuff on purpose?"

He was met with those cursed baby blues glimmering with what seemed like satisfaction, mocking Wally in a way that was so Grayson-like it was as if Dick hadn't changed at all...only significantly smaller...and wearing baby clothes and a diaper...and had a pacifier...and _well_, you got the point.

Wally only let out a deep breath and mentally reminded himself that whatever spell that was inflicted on his boyfriend would (hopefully) wear out in a couple days or so. "I'll take that as a yes. Now I think you need a bath, baby bird, you stink."

**BREAKLINE**

"Well you really made sure that I had a hard time today, didn't you?" Wally sighed as he lay the one year old down on the pillow on the right side of the bed where he usually slept as an adult, his little body fitting right onto the rather large fluffy pillow.

A small giggle escaped the baby's mouth behind the pacifier, his little legs kicking in content at his rewarded reaction.

Apart from making a lot of splashes in the tub Wally had bathed him in and basically using the power of his cuteness to get anything he wanted, Dick had also cleverly hid himself all around their shared apartment, stealthily crawling from one cupboard to another to see just how long it would take for Wally to find him. He had come out of his hiding spots eventually, knowing that Wally might've contacted the entire Justice League sans Batman to go on a world-wide search party to find a baby that couldn't even walk properly yet.

And finally, he had simply teased the green eyed man like he always had. Really, being _this_ adorable had a lot of perks.

"Troll," Wally rolled his eyes but pulled him into a hug nonetheless, Dick's now very small form snuggling next to Wally's much larger body, melting into the affectionate touch not much any different than what he usually did as an adult.

"Wawwy," Dick sleepily said into his shirt, his eyelids getting heavy yet he refused to fall asleep just yet. "Wuv Wawwy."

With a large goofy grin on his face that was only visible thanks to the lamp on the bed-side table, Wally placed a kiss on Dick's tiny button nose before kissing him on both cheeks. "I love you more and you know that, Dickie-bird," he replied, rubbing circles around the baby's back, a thing that somehow always lured Dick into sleep whenever he was having a hard time doing so (curse the Bat-Family and all their odd insomniac Night-Owl tendencies) or if he was just feeling stressed out. It had worked like a charm, really, and like Wally expected, it had worked with the baby as well.

"But I swear to God, Dick because of what you put me through today, we are _never_ having kids," he said seriously, but it didn't really matter anyways. Why? Because like his older self, Dick had already fallen asleep on him.

**-End-**

** Happy (Late) Halloween everybody! Hope you guys had a spooky time :D Prompts are open so don't forget to submit whatever Birdflash ideas you have in mind (same rules apply so no pure smut). See you all next chapter :3**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	83. Chapter 84

**Green With Envy**

Artemis Crock had always known that she was so incredibly stubborn, stubborn to the point where she would deny even her own feelings because she was simply that stubborn. She had been taught at a very young age by her father that feelings were pretty much nothing but a nuisance to her training, a pointless distraction, a waste of time and _blah blah blah_. But old habits tended to die hard and to this day, she had not once been called an 'open book' by anyone in her lie and she rather preferred to keep it that way, mind you.

Yet, even she couldn't help but give in to her personal feelings sometimes...even if those feelings involving a certain red-haired, green eyed teenage boy with those stupid freckles on his face as were one-sided as they could get.

Wally West. His name still left a weird taste on her tongue. Ever since day one, the doofus had always left a weird impression on her. Excessively flirty, extremely dorky and not to mention, annoyed the living shit out of her, both of them constantly butting heads and bickering even on missions...But somehow, someway, the dumbass had unknowingly wormed his way into her heart, leaving its own indescribable place in it.

Yet, there was one teeny tiny little problem with her whole crush along with the obvious fact that Wally didn't like her the way she did...it was the fact that he was with someone else, someone else on the team, of all people. He was with _Robin_, Robin the Boy Wonder, Batman's protégé and the youngest member on their team.

It wasn't like Robin was unattractive or a bad person, he was far from it actually. But _come on_, West, how could he have chosen the skinny little kid with the traffic-light themed costume when he could've crushed on Superboy, the serious hunk, or M'Gann, the perky girl next door, or maybe even _Kaldur, _theresponsibleintelligent leader_, _for crying out loud?! It all didn't make sense to her.

_Okay_ so maybe Superboy would've either looked at him strangely or kick Wally's ass for even asking him out and M'gann would've told him 'no' in the nicest way possible and it wasn't like Kaldur to date any of his fellow teammates. But even so, Artemis couldn't help but ask herself: Why Robin and not her? What did he have that she didn't?

She was totally aware of how narcissistic that sounded but _still_...Robin was thirteen years old, barely a teenager and by Lord, he was _tiny_. Small, baby-faced, constantly mistaken for a ten year old, always cracking a joke that involved slaughtering the English language and lastly, had the craziest mentor (Father? She still wasn't quite sure) in existence. Like seriously, what was Wally even thinking, falling in love with this kid?

So if it wasn't clear enough, _yes, _she was envious of their relationship.

But hey, could you really blame a girl? I mean, when you were around a couple as touchy-feely as Kid Idiot and the Boy Blunder, everything else around you romance-wise seemed so bland in comparison. And the affection, oh God the _affection_ that those two shared every time they saw each other, was so sugary sweet that it would've given Willy Wonka a serious toothache.

This very moment being a perfect example of that.

"I love you, Rob."

"Love you Walls," Robin hooked his arms around his boyfriend's neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss him, the older boy chuckling at the gesture and leaned down to kiss him back, the loving press of both their lips sending a wave of envy through Artemis' whole body.

"Ugh, I think I'm getting a cavity just looking at you guys," she remarked, sounding as uncaring and humorously sarcastic as she possibly could.

"Whatever," Wally said with an eye-roll, still holding the acrobat close as if they were reenacting a scene from The Notebook. "Robin loves me, right birdie?"

The ebony responded by burying his face into the crook of the other's neck and nodding, whispering something that Artemis didn't quite catch. But whatever it was, it must've been something so Robin-like because it sent a furious blush on the speedster's face.

With another snort, the archer shook her head, masking the not-so-subtle bitter expression on her face when she caught sight of the two boys brushing their noses together like a bunch of love-sick puppies.

Yes, of course she was still quite bitter about the whole thing, seeing as despite being trained by Sportsmaster himself, she was still a teenage girl at heart and emotional hormones were a serious bitch sometimes.

But in all seriousness with no lies whatsoever, as much as she hated how so madly in love those two were with each other, she had to admit, _they were pretty damn cute together._

**-End-**

**Prompts are still currently open so send me your Birdflash ideas and don't forget to fav/follow this fic if you want to see more xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	84. Chapter 85

**Mornings In The Grayson-West House (Parent!AU)**

Not to sound like a pampered socialite that bathed in expensive wine and attended Bruce Wayne's galas for the sole purpose of flaunting off whatever new watch he had gotten in Paris or something like that, Wally had a list of things that he thought were _ideal_ to wake up in the morning to. Whether it was seeing the beautiful face of his husband lying next to him, the amazing smell of whatever breakfast said husband was cooking for them, or even the sound of little Robins (yes, the bird-kind) chirping their songs outside their bedroom window...waking up with two pairs of feet planted right on his face, however, wasn't on that list.

But of course, much like himself, his two oldest children tended to move around while they slept and had somehow managed to move from one side of the bed to another whenever they decided to sleep in their parents' room, falling asleep laying in the middle of the two men and waking up in any random direction that Wally didn't even _want_ to know how they got themselves into.

Gently pushing away both pairs of feet away from his face and onto a few pillows, Wally looked to his left to see a certain four year old, from where she was laying on Dick's chest, stir in her sleep, moving away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into her large green eyes, the movement causing Dick to crack his eyes open slightly.

"Daddy," came Dani's little morning voice that would've made Dick coo at how cute the four year old was if he wasn't so burnt out from helping Batman and the rest of his vigilante family out last night. Rounding up baddies after breakouts at Arkham really did take a toll on someone. "Don't wanna get up yet," she mumbled.

Jai made a noise of agreement into the pillow he had been laying on whilst Irey had briefly opened her eyes to see what was going on but had closed them again in favor of catching more z's.

"Fine, we can have a do-nothing day and just sit around doing nothing, you lazy-butts," Wally said huskily, looking over at his husband with sleepy eyes to see that he too, was still in a drowsy state, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks.

Slowly but surely, Wally sat himself up, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes and going over to the other side of the king-sized bed to wake his husband who currently resembled a black-haired, male version of Sleeping Beauty.

"Babe," he placed his hand on Dick's shoulder, shaking him gently in order to fully wake him up.

No answer.

"Babe."

No answer, so he shook him again.

"Babe..."

Still no answer.

"Babe, if you don't get up then-"

"-Go away, Wally," Dick said, interrupting him with a wave of his hand. "M'trying to sleep here."

"Hun, you do know you have to get up and help me feed these monkeys before they eat me, right?" Wally inquired, referring to the three kids who had crawled out of their former sleeping positions to watch whatever strange witty banter their daddies had shared this time.

"Carry me," Dick held his arms up, feeling the bed sink underneath him slightly as his own children beat him to it and practically jumped into the man's arms, catching him off-guard and making him stagger backwards to regain his balance, balancing all three kids on him like it was a new circus act.

"Sorry, babe," Wally snickered as the twins clambered their way to his back in a double piggy-back ride, Dani already secure in his hold, resting her head on the ginger's shoulder. "But you're not as tiny as you were when you were thirteen and in case you've forgotten, we have actual babies we have to carry over here," he informed the younger male, making Jai and Irey giggle at the dirty look (not quite a Bat-glare for Dick didn't want to scare the kids) Wally received in return.

With a grunt of exaggerated disappointment, Dick had peeled himself off of the warm covers and cloud-like bed of his and Wally's bedroom, rubbing his eyes tiredly and muttering a string of profanities under his breath in a mix of what sounded like Romani, Russian and French from what Wally could pick up on. The kids way too busy talking Wally's ears off to notice. Huh. So much for them being sleepy.

"You guys better thank me for this," the acrobat grumbled in a typical 'I'm-a-bat-and-I-can't-function-properly-without-my-morning-coffee' manner as he made his way down to the kitchen to feed the bottomless pits his husband and children called their stomachs.

"Daddy's scary when he's grumpy, isn't he guys?" Wally asked the three children when he was sure that the other man was out of earshot.

"Yeah, Daddy's even scarier than Grandpa Bruce sometimes," Irey agreed.

"Even scarier than Uncle Damian when Irey tried to dress up one of his cats like a princess last Halloween!" Jai added in.

"Yeah, yeah, now I have to make sure that your Daddy doesn't hurt me for saying that," Wally sighed, Dick always had his ways of finding out.

"Kiss him, daddy! That always works!" Dani suggested brightly and Wally laughed, kissing her on the cheek lightly, making the two little red-heads on his shoulders giggle as well.

"Sure thing, kiddos," he said before his nostrils had caught an absolutely hypnotizing scent of sizzling bacon, eggs and with the slightest hint of what smelled like hash browns. "Looks like your Daddy made us breakfast after all."

"Hey, beautiful," Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's waist, having already placed both Jai and Irey on their respective chairs and with Dani sitting right on the kitchen counter a few feet away where they could keep an eye on all three of them. "Might I say that your already gorgeous butt looks more and more delectable every passing day, my love," he complimented a little quieter this time, adoringly placing a kiss on the other male's jaw.

"Flattery isn't going to get you more bacon if that's what you're thinking, Wally," Dick didn't even have to look away from the frying pan to see the red-head trying to snag off a piece of bacon on the plate next to the stove he was cooking on.

Back when they had first started dating and were still teenagers, both of them were positive that they were able to burn water just from the sheer incompetence in their bodies when it came to the culinary arts. Not able to cook themselves up a simple scrambled egg or even cheap ready-to-boil Ramen that could be found in a cup, only able to pour themselves a bowl of cereal and milk and if they were lucky, some bread with butter. But now that they had gotten married, had kids and all, Dick had taken it upon himself to drag Wally to the Manor and ask the ever reliable Alfred Pennyworth himself to teach them how to cook...or at least how not to burn their entire kitchen and house down when they _attempted_ to cook.

At present, Wally would call himself a pretty decent cook thanks to the British butler's teachings but he was _sure_ that his husband's cooking was practically _irresistible_. Not quite at Alfred level just yet but more than enough to make the speedster drool.

"Food's up, kiddos," Dick announced once he had placed another perfectly golden hash brown onto Wally's affectionately dubbed 'breakfast bowl' which had consisted of his breakfast favorites. Irey, Jai, Dani and himself all having their own variations of said bowl. The kids having their morning hot-chocolate whilst Dick and Wally had their own mugs of strong, hot coffee. Two sugars for Dick and Wally...well he had his own weird taste in coffee that Dick didn't quite understand.

They had then occupied the rather large and comfortable couch in the living room, breakfast in hand as Wally connected his laptop to the flat screen TV in front of them to play the latest movie he had recently downloaded.

So there they were, all five of them snuggling under multiple blankets with all the love in the world, still in their pajamas, eating breakfast in bowls and watching a Pixar movie at ten-thirty in the morning.

And in both Dick and Wally's opinion, it just couldn't get any better than this.

**You guys requested more of the Parent!AU with Irey, Jai and Dani so I hoped you all liked it :D Prompts are currently open for the meantime.**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	85. Chapter 86

**Beauty and The Beast AU**

Wally had known from the beginning that Dick was beautiful, with skin as smooth as that of an expensive porcelain doll, hair as black as the midnight sky and a face that even most royalty would've be envious of, the man was an absolute rose and having him around, though at first it was quite frustrating, was now a joy, almost like a spark of some sort that acted as Wally's candle, his light through the darkness if you will.

But what he had only discovered more recently was that the ebony was beautiful in more ways than one. Dick had a heart of pure gold and a soul that of silver, always looking at the bright side of things but also very witty and brilliant. He was intelligent and had a deep desire to know more, unlike those bimbos in the village who only thought about how good they looked and did nothing but gush over the latest new fashions and or vanity.

But Dick was very different, he preferred reading in his spare time, he was a man of vast interests and one of those interests included literature. Poems, short stories and of course, books. Books and books and books and books. Dick just couldn't seem to get enough of them. But nevertheless they made him happy and it was in Wally's best interest to make Dick happy.

Which had brought them to where they were right now; right in the heart of Wally's large library, filled to the brim with books of every kind.

"I do not understand," Wally stated, as he watched the dark haired man pick a handful of books off of the rather tall shelf, the beast's eyebrows creasing together in thought. "How you find joy in every situation. Doesn't that get exhausting at times?"

Dick only grinned up at him, placing his hand on the beast's much larger one, the upward stretch of his lips sending an indescribable feeling through Wally's heart, a sense of warmth that he hadn't felt in such a long time, a feeling so foreign yet so relieving that Wally could only describe it as something purely magical.

**BREAKLINE**

Dancing had never really been one of Wally's finer points. In fact, he had never learned how to dance and therefore hated it. All dancing really was consisted of awkward movements of the body to the sound of musical instruments being played in the background and trying not to crush your partner's feet while you were at it.

But that didn't mean Wally couldn't say that Dick was an absolute beautiful dancer though, every step and twirl was graceful and it was as if his feet weren't touching the ground, his blue diamond-like eyes twinkling in joy. Royal Blue, Wally decided, looked stunning on the blue-eyed man, the fine fabric resting on his body looking as if it was made especially for him and only him, the color not exactly a perfect replica of the shade of those deep baby-blue orbs, but it did compliment them very well.

In Wally's eyes, Dick wasn't just beautiful- he was perfect in every possible.

But at the same time, Wally knew that Dick would never look at him the same way that he did. It was a known fact. Not only was his form not exactly what one would call pleasant-looking, let alone handsome and or charming. He had dark red fur that covered his large body, a pair of piercing dark eyes, a face one of a ferocious beast's and a set of horns on his head.

He knew that the growing feelings he possessed for the man would never be returned. Aside from his horrendous looks, Wally _knew_ that his personality was far from people would 'nice'. He was impatient, hot-headed, rash and frankly, always seemed so consumed by _rage_. Acting much like the beast he was cursed to look like it was almost laughable.

And if it weren't for the circumstances, someone like Dick wouldn't even spare a look to someone like him. That was just the way the world worked.

And yet he didn't stop dancing, his large hand still rested on the small of Dick's back and their gazes not leaving each other's, almost like they were in a magical trance.

So they danced the night away, fingers intertwined together and waltzing along to the sound of violin strings being played behind them, the stars adorning the night sky not quite shining as bright as his beauty's eyes.

**-End-**

** Prompts are currently closed for now but don't forget to leave a review because reviews make authors happy •w• Or fav/follow this fic if you wish to see more Birdflash goodness :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	86. Chapter 87

**School AU**

_Nerds_. Mathletes, Science Dorks, Theatre Freaks, Band Geeks, a whole fucking club of Chess Club members, you named it, Gotham Academy had them all. All sons and daughters of wealthy bankers, lawyers, doctors and business men who were far too engrossed in their work and how much they were earning rather than their own children getting the living shit beaten out of them.

Gotham Academy, despite looking like the very definition of a pretentious preppy private school, also had own its fair share of bullies. Jocks and brats with superiority complexes with pockets bigger than their brains. Targeting aforementioned nerds, dorks and losers and tormenting them on a daily basis, which wasn't anything new for a certain Wally West, he was already quite used to the scene, having witnessed it all for like three whole years of his entire high school life.

He wasn't a bully himself, he would never swoop down to that level just to get 'attention' or anything like that. Bullying to him was something stupid and just plain destructive, nothing good ever came out of it.

But he at least _tried_ to be observant around school and you had to be _blind_ if you didn't notice how the school bullies had a particularly _favorite_ target, for they enjoyed tormenting the so-called 'biggest nerd of them all', Richard Grayson, ward of the richest man in Gotham and the nerdiest of the nerds, multi-award winning Mathlete, honor student and just about the most intelligent person in the entire school at only fourteen years old. But to his peers, none of his achievements mattered because apparently, being a 'circus freak' or 'gypsy trash' meant that you didn't belong anywhere, even the nerds who sat at the back of the classroom thought that he was nothing but a freak of a wannabe.

Wally didn't know Richard all that well, he hardly ever saw the boy other than spotting the smaller teen push his way into the crowded halls of the school, his rather skinny body slipping through the busy halls with practiced ease.

With his large glasses, gelled back hair, the dorky designer sweaters and cardigans that he always wore that looked about one or two sizes too big for his scrawny size, the kid might as well have been wearing something that said 'Bully Me' or even the classic 'Kick Me' sign behind his back.

Quite frankly, Wally felt bad for him, not only was he the school's biggest bully-target but he just always looked so lonely, sitting by his lonesome when not getting perfect scores on every single of his advanced classes. Richard hardly ever spoke a word, only raising his hand to answer the teacher when no one else in the class could, but other than that, the ebony-haired teen was as silent as a mouse.

But something about Richard had piked Wally's interest, he didn't know what exactly it was, or why the Hell he had developed such a thing for someone he hardly ever knew, but something about those deep, rich blue eyes constantly covered by his large glasses and dark bangs.

**BREAKLINE**

"Get out of my way, gypsy," The malicious voice of the school's biggest asshole AKA Fredrick Kofftman rang in Dick's ear, his hand roughly shoving the boy into a random locker and making him drop all his books to the floor.

"Awwwww," his companion, Victor Huffword, a fake blonde with an over-the-too annoying accent cooed mockingly in an exaggerated baby voice. "Is the widdle baby gonna cwy? Is he gonna cwy to mommy and daddy? Oh wait- I forgot, mommy and daddy are dead! Oops!"

Dick made no reply and bit his bottom lip. It was gonna be one of _those_ days again. He had already been having a bad day and these two douchebags had decided to show up and make it even worse. As if every single person in the school had made it their sole purpose in life to screw him over and make his life a living Hell.

"Fucking useless."

"Orphan freak."

"Newsflash, no one wants you. Not even your parents wanted you."

"You're nothing but a waste of space."

"Stupid brat, thinking that you actually belong here."

The fourteen year old took it all in, taking deep breaths every time a new insult and or slur hit him right in the face, trying his very hardest not to show any emotions whatsoever.

"Disrespectful little bastard, isn't he?" Fredrick questioned once he noticed this, making Victor crack his knuckles in reply.

"Maybe a good beating'll set his mind straight," he raised his fist and Dick braced himself for the incoming throw that was about to connect with his face.

But the hit never arrived.

Looking up slowly to see what the Hell was going on, the sight that greeted the fourteen year old was one that he hadn't expected to see in a million years.

Wally West, _the_ Wally West, captain of the track team and arguably one of the most popular athletes in Gotham Academy, was currently holding up Victor's fist in mid-air, stopping it from coming in contact with the younger boy and , the very action making even Fredrick freeze up in total fear.

"Touch him ever again and you'll be dealing with me," Wally hissed dangerously, eyes narrowed into small slits as he glared down at the two bullies.

"West, come on, are you really standing up for this loser?" Victor snorted, attempting to sound brave but the shakiness in his voice didn't fool anyone.

The murderous death glare sent in their direction sent twin chills up their spines and what happened next all seemed like a blur in Dick's perspective.

Wally moved fast, each movement like a flash, sending a hit straight at Victor's stomach, making him fall pathetically to the floor and doing the same to Fredrick, this time with a well-aimed kick.

So much for those two being the 'biggest, baddest bullies' of Gotham Academy. Losers couldn't even take a hit coming from the guy who did _track_ for fuck's sake.

"Leave," Wally growled lowly, watching in content as he scrambled on their feet and ran away from him faster than most members of the actual track team could ever dream of (_well_, not including Wally, of course).

"Y-You..." Dick started, once they were out of sight, unable to formulate any words at the moment, eyes as wide as melons when Wally helped him to his feet, picking up the books that had been knocked out of his hands and handing them back to the ebony.

"Don't worry about them," Wally told him, looking over at the smaller boy to check if he was hurt, sighing in relief when he saw that no damage had been inflicted on him whatsoever. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you," Dick said in a quiet voice, suddenly finding his shoes to be the most interesting thing in the world and therefore didn't meet Wally's eyes, his bangs falling to his face. "And y-yeah I'm alright, but you didn't have to do that for me...Really, I could've taken care of them myself."

Wally shook his head. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said sincerely. "I know this is gonna sound really creepy but I swear if someone ever hurts you like that ever again then I'm here for you, dude."

"It's fine," Dick insisted. "You really shouldn't be wasting your time on me. I'm just a nobody after all, you-"

"-I mean it," Wally cut him off, but the strong look in those green pools told Dick that he was completely serious. "Look, I'm not forcing you into doing anything and we can both pretend this never happened if that's what you want but if you ever feel like you need some help, I just wanted to let you know that I'll do my best to help, okay?"

"Really?" Dick asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks in embarrassment, something that Wally found to be very cute.

_**Cute?! **What was Wally even thinking? Guys didn't call other guys 'cute', especially when you just fucking met the guy!_

The red-head felt his own face heat up at his mental commentary on a certain black haired, blue eyed teen and he would've slapped himself right in the face for that if Richard wasn't right there in front of him.

Instead, Wally had offered him a look of reassurance and a warm smile, a smile that unintentionally made the younger boy's heart flutter right in his chest. "Anytime, dude."

And even if the two teenagers didn't know it quite yet, that exact moment would be the very start of an _extremely_ wild roller coaster ride in both their lives. It was only a matter of time before they both figured it out.

**-End-**

** Prompts are closed at the moment for there are currently 20+ one shots I have to do on my to-do-list, but drop a review and fav/follow this story if you wanna see more Birdflash goodness •w•. See you all next chapter, speedies!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	87. Chapter 88

**Smile For Me**

"Team, mission debrief," Nightwing said in a voice that was clearly tired, stressed out and irritated, as if he were about to snap at anyone who even dared to look at him strangely. M'gann could feel it, the entire team could feel it (though chose not to comment on it for they didn't want to die a horrible death at a young age) and even some of the League members had taken notice.

For the past few months, Nightwing had always seemed so _uptight_, taking everything way too seriously, brooded in the shadows . Hell, he didn't even _smile_ anymore, and that worried the test of the team, most particularly the senior members, to no extent.

"Nightwing, we're planning on going out for dinner together later. Would you like to join us?" M'Gann offered with a small smile, once they wrapped things up, hoping that their leader would finally let loose and relax for once by doing something that would lessen the stress on his shoulders...even if it was just for a night or two.

"No sorry, Miss M," Nightwing replied, turning down the offer. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Why not?" Conner inquired, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms over his chest.

"The usual Gotham stuff," he answered. "Only problem is, Robin has finals to study for, Bats, Batgirl and I have to work double time if we want to make sure Gotham's still in one piece after tonight."

"Then would you be free this weekend, old friend?" Kaldur asked. "We'd be happy to do whatever you want to do or wherever you wish to go."

"Sorry, but I still have work to do back at the Bat-Cave afterwards. Maybe next time," Nightwing didn't even wait for the reply as he made his way to the Zeta Tubes, rapidly typing away on one of the many holo screens on his wrist and leaving a group of dumbstruck, gaping friends behind him.

**BREAKLINE**

"Hey guys!" The cheery voice of an ever-so-familiar red-head echoed throughout the room, the zeta tubes behind him just hanging to finish announcing his arrival.

"Nice of you to show up, Baywatch," Artemis said evenly, but one had to be either deaf or a total idiot to not hear the bitterness in her voice. Ever since the two had broken up, the archer had went back to the Team and hadn't seen the speedster in two whole months until today. Like anyone who had just been dumped, she had been on a roller coaster of many emotions, mainly anger, pissed-offness, offended, in denial and just about any synonym of the word 'enraged' you could possibly think of.

"Nice to see you too, Arty," Wally quipped back, but clearly, his attention wasn't on the blonde but on a certain dark-haired bird watching him from the corner. And as if on impulse, a grin had soon made its way to Wally's face at the mop of inky black hair that hadn't changed the slightest bit, only now that it was a few inches longer and was at the base of his neck.

Wally then decided that he quite liked seeing the acrobat with long hair, it suited him quite well. But then again, if you had the looks of someone like Dick Grayson, almost anything would've suited you...but you got the point!

Everyone else had seemed happy that Wally had came to visit but one person's reaction in particular had gotten M'gann's attention, Nightwing- no _Dick_, smiled. Like actually smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes at seeing the speedster in the room.

He had practically thrown his arms around Wally's neck, nearly making him fall backwards but being the speedster that he was, he was able to catch his balance at the very last second. Hugging the ebony back and watching as Dick buried his face into his neck in a manner that resembled a little kitten.

"I missed you," Dick mumbled against the other's neck, inhaling that scent, that scent that was just so _Wally_, he just _melted_ into the warm embrace, wishing that he could just stay in the freckled-man's arms

"Woah, dude, I know you missed me and everything but I didn't know you missed me _that_ much," Wally chuckled, not sounding the slightest bit angry but sounding like the Wally Dick had known for a good portion of his life, the red-headed boy that he had known, grown up with and loved with all his heart.

"Sorry," Dick said sheepishly, stepping back and flushing a light pink in embarrassment but the smile was still on his face, almost as if he were the bouncy eight year old Wally had met the very first time he had gone with his Uncle Barry to the Watchtower.

"You guys go and have fun," M'gann told them, not even having to look at the others to see that, they too, were more than happy to see their leader happy. "Play your video games, watch your action movies and eat your junk food, you guys."

With the largest and dorkiest of grins in the history of large and goofy grins, Waly called his hand on his best friend's shoulder and chuckled. "Well, what're we waiting for, then? There's a new Halo game that's just begging for us to play it."

Dick laughed in reply and Wally really tried to ignore the fact that _that_ laugh was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard in his life and how it made his heart flutter in his chest like some twelve year old girl with a crush.

**BREAKLINE**

Having Wally back, Dick decided, was the best thing that ever happened to him since the red-head decided to leave the team to focus on his studies. Sure, he and seen Wally a couple of times to help him get over his recent breakup with Artemis but this time, they had really made sure that they had made the most of their time together as 'bros' like they did when they were younger.

Alas, it was just the two of them once more, sitting in a pile of junk food wrappers, numerous empty cans of soda, two boxes of pizza, a half-finished bowl of popcorn and playing the new Halo game on the large flat screen in Dick's bedroom at the Cave.

"Hey, dude?" Wally paused the game and set his controller on the floor. "Can I tell you something? Like something _really_ personal?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know...I love you, like I really love you."

"You do?" Dick questioned, blue eyes wide and visible for his mask wasn't currently on his face.

"Well yeah," Wally said in a sheepish voice, his gaze never leaving the beautiful man next to him. "I kinda thought you didn't feel the same way, so I thought flirting with girls and dating a few of them would get my mind off of you," he confessed, cheeks going red in embarrassment. "But then I realized that it's _you_, it's always been you, Dick and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize this but I am in love with you, Dick Grayson," he held Dick's hand in his.

Their eyes met, green orbs staring into blue ones without saying a single word, only looking into each other's eyes as if everything they needed to say to each other was already there and that every single confession and words that had been held back for so long had finally been let free.

"Wally?" Dick whispered, leaning forward, so close that their noses were nearly brushing against each other's.

"Yeah bro?" Wally's breath tickled on his face and the dark haired man only giggled, yes he fucking _giggled_ and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I love you too."

And then they kissed, lips connecting passionately and sparks flying all over the room, the push of the other's lips against their own was simply stupefying that it was quite the cliché move in every single 'romantic' movie ever created.

Though neither of them seemed to care the littlest bit. Not even as they had somehow moved to the bed, removed their clothing from their bodies and how those already-passionate and loving kisses had escalated into so much more.

** -End-**

** This particular oneshot was requested by SuperNovKim (whom I love very much for requesting all these fluffy, amazing prompts •w•.)**

** Requests are currently CLOSED but if you wanna see more Birdflash goodness, be sure to fav/follow this fic :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	88. Chapter 89

**Of Snuggles and Sleepy-Heads**

Dick Grayson had always been a cuddler, always craving for some sort of affection whether it was a simple arm around his shoulder, a hug or even a full-on cuddling session, Dick had always possessed this constant wanting to be touched. That was just how he was (and it may or may not have given Wally an excuse to cuddle with him every night, not that Dick was complaining though, he loved his boyfriend and Wally's cuddles very much.)

But at the same, he was _Nightwing_, former Robin and therefore he had been trained by Batman to always put his own wants second to everyone else's because he was a _hero_ and that's what heroes did. He had been conditioned to be strong and to never show any signs of vulnerability and or weakness. To always put on a strong exterior and to never, under any circumstances whatsoever, let his own problems get in the way of his work.

However, that wasn't always the case, this very moment being a perfect example of that.

The mighty Nightwing, fearless hero of Blüdhaven, had his head resting on Wally's chest, sleepy blue eyes not being able to focus completely on the laptop screen in front of him, the growing dark circles around said eyes was only one of the signs of fatigue and sleep deprivation.

"Okay, that's it," Wally said with finality in his voice, and in a swift motion, he scooped the other man into his arms, holding him bridal-style and earning himself a squeak of surprise coming from his boyfriend. "We're going to bed and I am going to cuddle with you until you fall asleep."

"But-" Dick tried to protest but Wally had cut him off almost immediately, green eyes showing a fiery determination that said that he wasn't about to back down from this.

"No. Sorry to say this, Dickie-bird. But this is one battle that you aren't about to win," he grinned slyly at the younger man who was currently pouting up at him like a little kitten. "You're overworking yourself, Dick." If this continues on any further, you're gonna pass out from exhaustion, babe."

Dick grumbled a curse in a language Wally quite didn't understand as Wally shut off the laptop with a press of the button and stalked off to their bedroom, dropping the acrobat onto the bed and watching as Dick folded his arms over his chest and childishly stuck his tongue out at Wally.

"I hate you," Dick pouted as Wally pulled over the covers of the bed to join his boyfriend, the mattress dipping slightly underneath him.

"Love you too, babe," Wally smiled back at him cheekily, holding his arms out, making Dick crawl closer to him and let himself be pulled into the loving embrace.

"You are such a little spoon, babe," Wally gushed, receiving a smack on the chest and a glare coming from the ebony in return. "Awww don't be upset. Have you seen yourself? You're adorable from head to toe," he grinned widely.

The acrobat simply rolled his eyes and turned to the side, facing away from Wally but not daring to peel off the two strong arms wrapped around his torso, his back pressing against Wally's front.

"You are so cute," Wally muttered into Dick's neck, and without even having to look back, Dick could practically _feel_ the other man smiling down at him with that goofy loving look in his eyes.

"G'night, Wally," the acrobat mumbled and Wally only held him closer, pressing a little kiss on the shell of the other man's ear. "Goodnight, beautiful."

** -End-**

** Apologies for the late update, birdies, but school has been busy lately and since we have finals for this semester coming up but I'll be sure to update more when I find the time c: Prompts are currently CLOSED but a fav/follow would be cool xD**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	89. Chapter 90

**Of Crossdressing For Justice and Even More Jealousy**

**(A/N: Warnings for soft-porn that's not really porn and as per usual, it's nothing really too bad.)**

"Oh calm down, Wally, it's not like anything bad's gonna happen to me out there," Dick ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth out the already-messy ebony locks as on his head much as he could.

"You don't know that for sure, _I_ don't know that for sure," Wally crossed his arms as he leaned against the doorframe of their shared bedroom. "I'm always worried for you whenever you're out there on the field, babe."

"Might I remind you that at age nine, I singlehandedly defeated the Justice League the first Batman brought me to the Watchtower," The acrobat quipped, a smirk growing on his face. "And Hal's still not over that to this very day."

"I know, know, but _still_, can't I just be worried over by boyfriend for once?"

"Dude, I've done this like a million times before," Dick pointed out as he pulled one of his shoes on, a white high heeled shoe with a white leather strap in the middle.

It was an undercover mission, which was nothing new to the two but _this_ time there was a catch...Apparently since 'no one else could perform the job at hand as well as he would', Dick had ended up having to dress as a girl, a sixteen year old preppy rich girl, daughter of a well-known Russian rich guy to obtain some information regarding a group of mob-bosses who were attending the party tonight...and with Wally as 'her' bodyguard...Which in Dick's opinion, didn't make a lot of sense but then again, punching psychopaths in colored tights and capes on a nightly basis didn't make a lot of sense either so he had to uphold his judgement on this specific case.

The outfit consisted of a créme colored lacy blouse tucked into a matching white skirt which had ended right at the end of his thigh, a pair of soft cotton knee socks and of course, those goddamn high-heels of his.

"You done yet?" Wally asked impatiently, looking over at the other man who now had a long brown wig over his head, the look completed with a medium-sized bow clipped to the chestnut-colored hair.

"Yep," Dick replied, slinging the thousand dollar designer purse over his shoulder and brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his face. "How do I look?" He asked, glancing at his reflection in the mirror and spinning around a few times to feel the skirt flow around him.

"Adorable," Wally remarked, eyes never leaving the acrobat's body, and he wasn't kidding. The clothing on the acrobat's body had accented every single thing that Wally had loved about him, all from his waist to his hips, his legs and of course, that _very_ lovely butt. "Though the skirt is kinda short, don't you think?"

"It's short on purpose, West," Dick replied with a smirk, looking down to see the speedster's hand moving down to where the skirt had ended.

"Nu-uh-uh, Mr. West," Dick stopped him before he had the chance to slip his hand down even further, completely reading his boyfriend's mind and taking a step back and enjoying the annoyed face the other man made at him by doing so. "No touching til' I say so."

Grumbling incoherent curses under his breath, Wally offered his arm out like the gentleman that he was, Wally held back a sigh of disappointment at not being able to savor the beauty of his boyfriend's body right then and there on their kitchen table.'"Shall we go then, m'lady?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**BREAKLINE**

Undercover missions, in Dick's honest opinion, were mostly a real pain in the ass, having to dress up and pretend to be someone you were not, for hours or even _days_ on edge really could take a toll on someone. But this time around, it had been simple, something that Dick was grateful for. Basically, all he had to do was to stand in place and look as adorably shy and cute as humanly possible, which wasn't a difficult task in Dick's opinion he had always loved performing and playing a role of someone who was the complete opposite of who he really was, was really fun. Not only did he get to have a good kick out of it, seeing as pretending to be a shy and timid when clearly, he was the complete opposite of said character. It was quite hilarious, actually.

"What's a pretty girl like you doin' here all alone?" A rough voice asked beside him and Dick turned around to see a man, in his early thirties or so, in a dark suit, dirty blonde hair gelled to the side and wearing a grin that said 'I-drank-a-little-too-much-tonight-and-flirting-with-anyone-in-a-short-skirt-and-pretty-face-seemed-like-a-good-idea'.

Dick resisted the urge to turn around and run the fuck away because the guy was standing _way_ too close for comfort and the way that his beady little eyes were looking at him had practically _screamed_ creepy, regardless of the six-inched high heels he was wearing.

Ah. Getting hit on by a random creep whilst in a mini-skirt. Yep. Things couldn't get _any_ better than this.

Batman had _better_ be thankful that he was doing this.

Forcing a blush onto his face, Dick blinked shyly and fiddled his hands together. "I'm h-here with my f-father, he t-told me to stay put while he talks to a few people," he explained, making sure to take a careful step back just in case Mr. Creeper over here decided to do anything. Granted, Dick could've knocked him out before he would've had a chance to put his hand anywhere it didn't belong...breaking the man's nose and knocking him out cold really didn't add on to the harmless little girl persona he had been building up.

"Awww that's a shame," the man said in faux sympathy, his gaze moving to the curves on Dick's waist, moving all the way down to his long milky legs and nearly making him gag.

"She's with me, buddy," Wally cut in before the man could have a chance to do anything else that would've made the red-head want to kick him where it hurts.

"We'll be seeing about that."

The speedster's heart had filled with flaring envious rage at those five words, a wave of strong possessiveness flowing through his veins just by looking at the creep. The red-head then possessively wrapped a protective arm around _his_ boyfriend as a silent 'say-one-more-thing-and-I'll-knock-your-fucking-teeth-out' warning. "She is _not_ interested," Wally said through gritted teeth, his grip on Dick's waist tightening slightly.

"Come on man, you know better than to speak for the lady like she doesn't have a mind of her own," the man's grin only widened, displaying two sets of sharp white teeth and resembling a shark of some sort.

"Really, I-" Dick spoke up but Shark-dude interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"-Don't worry 'bout him, honey," the man said in an overly-sweet tone. "I can give you a real good time," he winked.

Without even thinking twice about it, Dick's fist had connected with the stranger's face and promptly knocked him out at a speed Barry Allen would've been proud of.

"Oops," Dick said in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all but still managed to keep that 'cute and innocent' tang to it, blue eyes wide and long eyelashes fluttering up at Wally. Taking the hand the speedster had offered him with a grin on his face.

"I could've done that for you, you know," Wally pointed out in a whispering voice, but the look on his favs showed that he was indeed happy with what Dick had done. "It is my job to take care of you after all."

"Well maybe you can take care of me in more ways than one," Dick whispered in his ear, the sugary sweet tone that he was using earlier now replaced with a lust-filled, seductive purr, all of which had sent all the blood in Wally's body straight to his crotch.

Feigning a cool, confident stance, (even if Dick could totally see through his act), Wally only winked back at him, a challenging smirk growing on his face. "Oh you are so on."

**BREAKLINE**

Little moans of ecstasy escaped Dick's mouth as Wally now had him against the wall, hands roaming all over the curves on his waist and enjoying the softness of his silky-smooth skin, moving said hands downward to cup that perfect, perfect butt. Massaging the flesh of Dick's ass through the tight skirt, fingers slipping underneath said skirt to feel the delicate, flimsy material of the pink cotton panties that he had been wearing, earning himself a breathy moan coming from the blue-eyed man.

With the heels and stockings long gone, Dick wrapped his legs around Wally's waist and pushed their lips together in a rough kiss, it was sloppy and wet, their tongues tangling together in each other's mouths but none of them seemed to care for they were so caught up in the moment, enjoying the taste of each other's mouths.

Hastily taking the blouse off of the other man's body and undoing the bra that matched the panties he was wearing, Wally took a moment to stare at the sexy piece of actual Heaven that was his boyfriend's body, licking his lips in eagerness at seeing Dick's lean, sculpted torso and flat abs glistening slightly with sweat.

Dick's hands drifted down to the waistband of the skirt he was wearing, only to be stopped by none other than Wally himself, whose fingers were wrapped around Dick's slim waist, green eyes clouding with lust that sent a wave of excitement up Dick's spine.

"Keep the skirt on."

**-End-**

** This prompt is for all the speedies who love Jealous and Possessive!Wally as much as I do. (^w^)**

** Requests at the moment, are CLOSED but don't forget to fav/follow this fic if you haven't already or leave a review :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	90. Chapter 91

**Acrobatics and Assets**

Drops of sweat dripped down his face and onto the gymnastics bar as he lifted his legs up into a one-handed handstand, strands of black hair falling to his face.

Spreading his legs wide so that he was practically in a splitting position for a minute or two, Dick switched from his hand-stand down into a straight front split, keeping his balance and arching his back into the split, showcasing his amazing flexibility by grabbing his back-foot as he did so.

Holding the impressive acrobatic position for a few more seconds, Dick had easily flipped out of said position with a simple jump and a quick triple flip, landing on the mat-covered floor with all the grace and performance-level that just came naturally to him, even after his days in the circus.

Yes, his muscles were indeed aching, but Dick was pretty much used to it all, having trained to do so ever since he learned how to walk. Besides, it was more of a good kind of pain and less of the 'I-can't-feel-my-bones-and-I'm-bleeding-both-internally-and-externally' kind of ache. So it was all fine and dandy.

Slinging a damp face towel over his shoulder, Dick took a swig of water from his water bottle, feeling the presence of a certain speedster in the room, knowing that said speedster's eyes were glued to his _behind_ and just about every other part of his body.

And he wasn't wrong. Wally was indeed enjoying the sight, admiring the way Dick panted little breaths out, the perfect arch of his backs even when just standing there and lastly, every bulging muscle covered by a layer of sweat.

Speaking of _bulges_...

"Hey there, sexy," Wally grinned, walking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head on Dick's bare shoulder that was still glistening with sweat. Eyes trailing down to the delectable rump that was Dick Grayson's butt, the black bottoms he was wearing only making it look more _mouthwatering_.

And Wally being Wally..._well_, let's just say that groping that Grayson ass was something that he just couldn't help but do. Grabbing the flesh of that _fine_ bottom and roughly squeezing it to his heart's content.

"Nice to see you too, Wally," Dick greeted, not the least bit bothered by the hand on his ass (that didn't seem like it was about to leave anytime soon) and actually leaning into the touch, his back resting against Wally's chest.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" Wally whispered in his ear, warm breath hitting Dick's sweaty skin and sending a shiver up the acrobat's spine. "You gonna give me another show now, beautiful?"

Spinning around so that he was looking at the red-head in the eye, Dick grabbed the back of Wally's head and pulled him down into a fierce kiss, their tongues swirling around in a fight for control, hands roaming all over each other's bodies and feeling each other up like the horny young adults that they were.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Dick inquired once they had taken a short break for some air, blue eyes misty and not leaving the older man's own green ones.

"A little tease of a boyfriend, that's what,"

"So..." The acrobat drawled, words coming out in a sultry tone that sounded like it came straight out of a classy porn movie. "You gonna fuck me or not?" He challenged, that smug little smirk still painted on his handsome face.

With a smirk of his own, Wally, with the help of his super-speed then pinned the ebony to the closest surface, that being the wall behind them, leaning in closer to him at a distance where their noses were barely inches apart, as if they were going to kiss once more.

And as fun make-out sessions were, Wally was positive that both he and Dick had some more _physical_ ideas in mind.

"Depends," The ginger hummed thoughtfully. "You willing to use that flexibility of yours to good use?"

"The real question is," Dick started, voice breathy as Wally's hands pulled down the black training leggings he was wearing. "When have I not?"

** -End-**

** This prompt was requested by the lovely zelda and all you birdies who wanted to see something involving Dick and acrobatics. Hope you all liked it (^u^).**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	91. Chapter 92

**Sick Days (Parent!AU)**

"Please, baby?" Wally said in an almost pleading tone, holding up the spoon filled with syrup to the child's face. "Just one spoonful for daddy? Please?"

_Begging your child to take their medicine? _Wally really was the greatest father ever. Really, he was so good at being a parent that Batman himself would've been jealous. And in case you were wondering, _yes_, he was being sarcastic.

Despite one of their fathers being a speedster and therefore highly immune to the common cold and or fever, both Jai and Irey had gotten ill after spending a day playing in the rain, leaving Dick and Wally were left to take care of twin runny noses and high temperatures.

Thankfully, Roy had been _so_ kind to take care of Dani over the next few days to avoid any more sick little birdies they had to take care of, something which both Dick and Wally were very grateful for.

Irey's nose had crinkled upwards at the sight of the syrup on the spoon, mouth twisting in clear disgust. "It's icky," was all she said before turning her head away from her father, arms folded stubbornly over her chest.

Desperately looking over at his husband to see how well he was doing with Jai, Wally wasn't even surprised to see that Dick, like everything else, had managed to have the situation under control and had Jai swallow the golden-brown colored syrup. "See, sweetie?" Wally tried to sound gleeful but knew that he was failing miserably. "Jai's taking it pretty well!" He exclaimed, internally hoping that the seven year old wouldn't notice the completely grossed-out and somewhat nauseous look on her brother's face.

And like always, Dick had come to his rescue and promptly saved his ass before Wally had a chance to slip-up and turn things into a royal disaster in a way that only Wally West would be able to do so. _Okay_, maybe he was exaggerating a little bit but _still_, with Dick Grayson as his husband and with Irey, Jai and Dani as his children, absolutely _anything_ could happen.

"Then can we have a kitty, daddy? A really cute kitty with the pretty eyes and soft fur like the ones Uncle Damian has?" The seven year asked hopefully and Wally's heart turned into a pile of mush, his children, like Dick, always had a way of melting him completely without even meaning to do so.

"Ummmmm..." Wally said, not really having anything to say because _one_: giving kids everything they wanted would only result in them growing up spoiled and selfish, and _two_: bribery was a _big_ no-no in the book of parenting and he was sure that every other parent in the world (Dick included) would've been shaking their heads at him in disdain.

At this rate, Wally would be receiving the 'Worst Parent Of The Century' award by the end of the year. _Amazing_. Just absolutely _amazing_.

"We'll think about it," Dick replied, rocking Jai up and down in his arms in an act of comfort, rubbing circles around his back and softly humming a lullaby his mother had sung to him back in his days in the circus. "In the meantime, you have to drink your medicine, little bird. If you're sick and there's a kitty around, then the poor lil kitty will get sick too," he warned seriously. "The first step in making sure your pets are healthy is that you should make sure that you're healthy too, Irey-bird."

And almost like magic, Irey had opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the spoon Wally was still holding in his hand, swallowing the medicine and sticking her tongue out in a grossed-out manner at the bitter taste. "See daddy?" She smiled up at her father. "Now that I drank it, the kitty won't get sick anymore, right?"

Dick grinned at the seven-year old and reached his open palm out for a high-five, Irey gladly doing so with an equally bright smile on her face. "I feel better already, daddy!"

"Glad to hear it, Irey," Wally lifted his daughter into his hold once more before placing her down on her own bed opposite from her brother's, kissing her cheek and pulling her covers up to her chest, not missing the smug look a certain black-haired acrobat had sent him behind his back.

**BREAKLINE**

Fortunately, the twins' fevers had died down the very next day and Dick had deemed it safe to pick up Dani from Roy's place. The little four year old just having to finish up a game she had been playing with none other than Lian, Roy's little pride and joy. In fact, all three of his children were close to the nine year old, pulling pranks on the League members, watching movies and just getting into a lot of trouble like the mischievous little kids that they were...much like he and Wally were with Roy, ever since they were kids and even until now, just with their own kids.

_Unfortunately_, Dick had picked up a little bit of a fever himself whilst taking care of them and was now bed-ridden with a splitting headache and a stupid runny-nose.

"Daddy, I still want a kitty," Irey stated, crawling up Wally's torso from where all five of them were getting ready to go to bed, Dick mumbling incoherent rants of misery into the covers.

"Irey, baby, your daddy's already much like a kitty," Wally said simply, gesturing to his husband and placing a damp cold towel over his forehead. "Black haired, blue eyed, cute, cuddly, stubborn, always lands on his feet, will glare at you if he doesn't get what he wants and not to mention, incredibly spoiled," he finished. "We really don't need another one like him, kiddo."

Dani's face had visibly brightened up at the reply and clapped her hands together excitedly, her twin pigtails bouncing up and down as she did so. "Really? Can we dress him up like we did with Uncle Dami's kitty?"

Ah yes. How could Wally forget? The not-so-secretly dubbed 'Kitten Incident Of The Year' catastrophe had occurred when Irey, Jai and Dani had thought it was a good idea to take a _few_ of Damian's many cats and dress them up as Disney princesses and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Dick and Wally didn't even _want_ to know about that). The whole thing only concluding with a litter of pissed-off cats and an even more pissed-off Damian Wayne.

"Uh-huh!" Jai piped up. "And after that, can we get some ice-cream to celebrate?" Leave it to Jai to always bring up ice-cream to celebrate...even if there wasn't really much to celebrate. The kid just loved ice-cream that much and Wally would be lying if he said that Jai didn't inherit that little quirk from him.

"With spwinkles!" Dani added in energetically. "Lots and lots of spwinkles!"

"Oohhh, oohhh, and maybe we should get some caramel on the ice-cream too!"

"Or chocolate syrup!" Irey exclaimed. "We can never go wrong with chocolate syrup!"

"Candy!"

"Don't forget the mini-marshmallows!" Jai concluded, his voice containing the most finality Wally has ever heard come out of a seven year old.

Meanwhile, Wally couldn't help but laugh at their statements, it wasn't much of a secret that his kids loved food just as much as he did, their rather monstrous appetites only adding on to their sugar-loving sweet-tooths. (Which may or may not have resulted in Dick being _extra_ careful about their children maintaining a well-balanced diet, regular trips to the dentist and whatnot.)

"Pleeeeeaaasseee daddy?" Irey drawled out, her face showing the slightest bits of a pout and almost instinctively, Jai and Dani had done the same, two pairs of blue eyes and a single pair of green ones glinting with puppy-dog stares all similar to that of his beloved husband's own.

Wally let out a chuckle at his children's antics and ruffled their hair playfully. Normally, he wouldn't have been so immune to one puppy-dog stare, let alone three of them all at the same time but the image of his cranky husband in front of him was equally as adorable. "Maybe. But let's make sure your daddy's asleep while we do all those things, don't you think?"

"You better not," Dick grumbled miserably, burying his flushed face into the pillow as Wally gently stroked his damp black hair.

"Awwww, get well soon, my love," the speedster snickered, planting a tiny kiss on the other man's temple, and another one on his cheek just for good measure.

"Get well soon, daddy!" Irey, Jai and Dani chorused and proceeded to drape themselves all over the ebony-haired man in a giant (or rather _small_) pile of hugs and 'get-better' cuddle-fest, their bright squeals of joy blocking out Wally's warnings of 'don't stay too close to daddy if you don't want to get sick again' and 'be careful' in the background.

And as sick as he was, Dick couldn't help but let a little grin break out on his face. Why? Because his family, in his opinion, really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

** -End-**

** Some fluffy Parent!AU for you all to enjoy c: Hope you birdies liked it xD Ideas and requests for this particular AU or just any Birdflash ideas in general are welcome, just leave a review or message me through PM :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	92. Chapter 93

**Soulmates AU**

From the very moment those five words had appeared on his wrist at the ripe age of nine, Dick knew that his soulmate would be something special, alright. Ever since he was a kid, his parents had told him dozens and dozens of stories about soulmates, how the very words on their own wrists had connected them together with the golden string of fate. As a small child, he couldn't really understand where his parents were coming from, for in his young mind, the idea of someone having a soulmate was something strange. Something that didn't quite matter to him due to the fact that he had been more invested in watching the bright and colorful cartoons playing on his television screen rather than his mother and father's stories about the day they just _knew_ that they were each other's soulmates.

'_**If you're going, I'm going**_', those words, those five little words permanently inked to his wrist in a way so different than that of ordinary tattoos, appearing on his flesh on the day of his birthday. He didn't quite understand them at first but the look in his parents eyes were something that to this day, he could never forget. They had told him that they would be there for him and that if there was something, _anything_ that was wrong, they would be there to support him and do their best to help him get through the rough patches he would be facing the future.

Funny, just how the world loved to screw him over by taking away the ones that he had cared about the most. It was so ironic that it was so bitterly _painful_.

_**'If you're going, I'm going.' **_It was cheesy, yes, Dick could admit that but he didn't really mind. He was quite glad actually, that the words on his wrist weren't weird or something preposterously vulgar like 'what the fuck?' or maybe something that was simply strange like someone's Starbucks order. But nevertheless, ever since the words had appeared on his skin, Dick had a tingling feeling inside of him that his soulmate

Showing your wrist was something _very_ personal, it was a known fact in this world. You would only show the words on them to someone you trusted with your _life_...or at least that's how Dick had thought of it.

And no, his parents (nor any adult for that matter) haven't drilled that into his young and impressionable mind for it was his _own_ personal belief, something that he had simply lived by. Which was one of the reasons as to why he had always made sure to cover-up his wrist by wearing long sleeved shirts or with a watch or maybe even a few bracelets if he felt like it.

Which was why Dick had felt the need to show his wrist to Wally only a few days after he had told him his secret identity, the sunglasses he wore as Robin were a mask apart from his domino mask. A mask that he had to hide under, something that shielded his true self away from the world.

A mask that he was finally able to remove and just be _himself _for a change.

Taking a deep breath, he rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie, shutting his bare blue eyes, his dark sunglasses completely forgotten. Exhaling deeply once the words- not just any words, but the words of his _soulmate_ were on display.

_** 'If you're going, I'm going.'**_

Wally knew those words. He knew those words _very_ well. Flashbacks of the day they decided to go against what Batman had told them to do so, the day they had saved Superboy from CADMUS and the day the team had been formed.

"Wow," He said in awe after a split moment of silence, green eyes twinkling with what Dick could only describe as pure adoration. "My soulmate's been my best bro all this time," he leaned back on the headboard once more, the information still being processed in his mind, a small smile on his face as he brought out his own arm, bringing up the sleeve of his shirt and showing the words marked on his own wrist.

And of course, Dick knew those words, better than anyone else had. Why wouldn't he know them, you ask? Well, how _couldn't_ he know the very words that he made up?

_** 'Stay traught and feel the aster.'**_

"Wow," it was Dick's turn to be amazed."All this time, huh? With the team and everything?"

"Well yeah...didn't really know what they meant at first, considering that they aren't real words and all," Wally confessed. "Guess we really are a bunch of oblivious idiots, aren't we?" He chuckled lightly, running his fingers through the mess of a carrot-top on his head.

"Wally?"

"Yeah, Dick?"

"I think... no- scratch that- I know I love you," Dick said, those words feeling foreign yet incredibly amazing on his tongue, like the essence of actual paradise itself had been turned into little droplets and poured into his mouth.

"Ikindasortaloveyoutoobro," Wally said back and despite the speed-talk, Dick knew that the ginger had meant what he had said, the speedster gently tilting up the younger boy's chin so that their gazes met once more, capturing their lips together in a kiss with his..._boyfriend_? No, not simply his boyfriend, but his _**soulmate**_.

**-End-**

** A lot of you guys wanted a Soulmate AU so here it is! Hope you all liked it!**

** In other completely unrelated news, one of the reasons as to why I've been busy lately is that I've been working on yet another cosplay, this time as none other than Damian Wayne (my precious bby) as Robin and as a side project, a Harley Quinn costume from the Arkham Knight game c: But fear not, for I love writing this fic more than I love life itself and I don't think I'll stop writing more for it anytime soon :D**

**(Btw, if you skipped this entire long-ass author's note entirely, I really don't mind because I'm guilty of doing that too xD.)**

**Requests are now OPEN so submit them either through PM or through a review if you like =)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	93. Chapter 94

**They're Dating?!**

If Bart Allen had been called 'observant' by any single person at any time in his life then he was sure that he hadn't been listening because, although Bart was an intelligent kid, paying attention to your surroundings, _especially _if you had the ability to run faster than the speed of light, was not one of his stronger points.

But there was _something_, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but there was _something_ that was bothering him about his cousin, and _no_, it wasn't because of Wally's way too bright red hair or the stupid freckles on his face. But it was the way he acted around _Nightwing_, their team leader, he had always acted so differently when around the acrobat, always seen with a large smile on his lips that sort of resembled a lovesick puppy.

In fact, the way they acted with each other had grasped the young speedster's attention. It was bewildering at how close Nightwing and Wally were yet no one except him really paid them much attention. I mean come on, his cousin and their responsible, nearly picture-perfect leader were practically eye-fucking each other, how was that not something that everyone was talking about?

Based on his _observations_, the two had always looked so 'touchy-feely' with each other, the affectionate hugs, the slight brushes of their hands whenever they stood next to each other and even when they sat down to talk to each other and the _sexual_ _tension_ that floated thickly in the air every time they were alone (sometimes even when not alone), the look in their eyes said it all. They were _in love_.

Nightwing and his cousin were dating. They were a _couple_. And nothing Jaime nor Gar would say could ever convince him otherwise.

"They are not a couple," Jaime stated seriously, as if he were debating on the most important topic in the world.

"Ummm...no, they are _so_ a couple," Bart folded his arms over his chest. "Haveyouevenseenthemtogether? DudeIdon'tthinkmarriedcouplesactlikethat-"

"-Please do try to speak in English and not in speed-talk, Bart," a familiar voice that belonged to none other than Robin, current Boy Wonder himself, sprang up, the young teenager walking into the room and overhearing the other boys' current conversation. "Now, what exactly is going on?"

Immediately, Bart had responded. "Robin, is your brother dating my cousin?"

Robin only shrugged. "I don't know. Why do you ask? Is there something wrong?"

Groaning, Bart buried his face in his hands. Of all the people he had expected to know whether his hypothesis was true or not, Robin was at the top of the list. "Not crash, not crash at all. Dude, aren't you supposed to know this stuff?"

Robin raised an eyebrow underneath his mask at the notion. "What do you mean?"

"Wally and Nightwing, of course!" At this point, Bart had sounded exasperated with his teammates. Seriously, wasn't Robin supposed to be the smart one here?! "They're dating, and by that I mean that they are one-hundred percent head-over-heels in love with each other and that's final."

"Wait a second-" Gar scratched the back of his head in confusion, speaking up for the first time since the conversation had started, the whole thing, especially Bart's over-analyzation of the matter at hand, was making his brain dizzy. "I don't get it! Are Nightwing and your cousin together or not?!"

"There's only one way to find out for sure," Jaime stated. "We have to follow them around and see for ourselves." Yeah. Nothing could go wrong with that logic. Nope. Absolutely nothing at all could go wrong with that flawless logic and even more flawless planning.

"Robin," the speedster turned to the Raven-haired teen who seemed more occupied with his holographic wristwatch than anything else. "You coming with us? We're gonna need your stealthy stalking skills if we want to pull this off."

"Sorry guys," Robin replied, already walking back to the Zeta Tube. "But there are more important things I have to do in Gotham than to stalk my older brother and his love-life. Besides, Batman's calling me back to Gotham to finish up some patrol reports from a few days ago so I've gotta go. Good luck, I guess."

"Stupid bats and their nocturnal patrols. This is so not crash," Bart huffed childishly, folding his arms over his chest as he watched the dark haired teen exit.

"I heard that," Robin replied without even turning back, but Bart was positive that he was smirking in a way that only he, Batgirl and Nightwing were capable of doing.

"You were supposed to!"

**BREAKLINE**

"Here, I made your stupid popcorn, you lazy-ass," Nightwing said in a seemingly annoyed voice but the small grin on his face said otherwise, sitting himself down on the couch Wally was sitting on and placing the bowl into the red-head's lap.

"Oh, you know you love my ass anyways," Wally replied with a laugh, taking a few pieces of popcorn and throwing them into his mouth.

"Not as much as you love mine, Walls," The ebony sang teasingly, comfortably laying his head on the other's lap and Wally chuckled, his smile looking like it wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"You know me so well, babe," Wally then placed a piece of popcorn into the acrobat's mouth. "But you can't blame me for that, you have an exceptionally pretty butt and other than that, you bring me food. Dude, I don't know if I've told you this before, but you're like, the best person ever."

"Then, I might as well be your servant if bringing you food and having a nice ass is why you keep me around," Dick remarked with a snicker, letting Wally drop another piece of the salty treat into his mouth.

"Maybe you should," the green-eyed man joked. "I should get you a uniform too, seems appropriate."

"Will it be French-maid style? With the corset, short skirt and heels?"

"Why, you into that?" Wally asked. "Because I know I'm interested, beautiful."

"I told you," Bart smirked smugly at the two other boys, all three of them hiding behind the counter. Not the most strategic of hiding places, they could admit, but it was the only spot where all three of them could get a good view on what was going on between the two men. Once again, all three of them were using their ever-so-amazing ideas and even more amazing logic. "He just called him '_babe_'! And let's not forget '_sweetheart_' and '_beautiful_' all in a span of less than five minutes! How much more of a married couple could they get?"

"A lot of best friends that are really close do that when they tease each other. It's probably just a way they make fun each other like friends do," Jaime argued, keeping his voice in a low whisper. "Just shows how close they are as friends."

"Noted," Gar said, his eyes never leaving the scene in front of them.

"Hmmmm...sounds like a good idea," The nineteen year old agreed. "Anything else?"

"If we could try the thing I've been talking about for a while now then-"

"-Only in your wildest dreams, Wally."

"Then I'll be seeing you there, sweetheart," Wally winked suggestively and they both laughed.

"See?" Bart made a show of pointing at the two. "Look at them! They're just openly talking about their kinks in the bedroom!" He whisper-exclaimed as if everything in his sentence sounded completely normal and not at all creepy, receiving a strange 'are you seriously saying this?' look from Gar.

"You're over-analyzing this," Jaime insisted. "I'll bet twenty dollars that they're not a couple."

"Deal."

"What are you guys doing?" A new voice entered their ears and all three teens' heads swiveled backwards to see none other than M'gann looking over at them in curiosity.

"Well," Jaime started but with Bart being Bart, he had decided to take charge of the situation and the second his mouth opened, all his words came spilling out like a flood. "I had a really really strong feeling that Nightwing and my cousin were dating and are totally in love with each other but when I tried to tell Jaime, he shut my idea down and Gar is just really confused and Robin is being all secretive and Bat-like as per usual so all three of us, because Robin had to go back to Gotham, decided to stalk both Nightwing and my cousin to see if I was right, and that they are, in fact, in a relationship, but since we couldn't find a good enough hiding spot where all three of us could fit in, we had to settle with staying behind the kitchen counter and here we are," Bart somehow managed to say without having to breathe at least once, earning two 'what the actual fuck, Bart?' stares from Jaime and Gar.

"Guys," the Martian spoke softly and gently, as if she were speaking to a bunch of pre-schoolers (which wasn't too far of a stretch, if you thought about it). "Nightwing and Kid Flash have been dating each other for _years_, they celebrated their fifth anniversary last month," she explained. "And I'm pretty sure they knew that you three were here watching them all along," she said the last part quietly, watching the shocked looks on Jaime, Bart and Gar's faces.

"They're a couple?!" The three boys chorused in perfect, shocked unison, even Bart himself who had been ever-so-persistent about the matter at hand looked so surprised that he was right.

But of course, Robin, being the detective that he was and a protégé to the Batman, had already known of this fact the whole time. _Duh_. Even before Bruce had taken him in, his nine year old self had always known that there was something much more going on between the first Robin and Kid Flash. He simply chose to keep his mouth shut about it to his teammates. Why do this you ask? Well, it had been a 'tradition' of some sort for Dick and Wally to troll whoever was confused if they really were dating or they were just 'bros'. And in Tim's opinion, the whole thing was hilarious if you weren't the one on the receiving end of the trolling.

Miles away, sitting on the chair in the Bat-Cave, Tim smirked to himself as he watched the encounter play on the large screen. Oh, how he _loved_ the hidden security cameras that Batman planted all around Mount Justice.

"You guys didn't know?" M'gaan asked back but in reality, it sounded like she was holding back her laughter, covering her little giggles with her hand.

The trio shook their heads rapidly at the reply, mouths gaping and eyes wide open like a bunch of fish out of water. Bart regaining his senses the fastest, bing a speedster and all and proceeded to let out numerous triumphant yells of 'I told you so!' and other noises of pure ecstasy that no one else could really understand.

The red-headed woman only giggled once more and turned her eyes to the two men who were currently snuggling on the couch like the love struck young adults that they were.

"Hey loser, I love you," Dick's head was laying on Wally's chest, tracing random invisible patterns on the other man's uniform

with his finger.

"Love you too, you little dork," he smiled and pulled him closer for a quick kiss, both men smiling through said kiss when they heard the exclamations of 'I told you!' and 'You so owe me twenty dollars!' and even the loud 'I totally ship it' in the background.

** -End-**

**This prompt was requested by the lovely c: Thank you so much for sending this amazing prompt •w•**

** Anyways, prompts are currently open so leave a review or fav/follow this story if you like :D See you birdies next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	94. Chapter 95

**Trials of Pregnancy (Mpreg AU!)**

**A/N: Warnings for Mpreg (as obviously stated in the title) and tons and tons of fluffy cuteness c: Hope you all like it!**

With his husband pregnant, Wally knew from the beginning that in due time, his husband's hormones would've gone crazy and that Wally would have to pay the price for their decision that night...But _hey_, he loved Dick Grayson more than he loved the universe itself and if he had to flip over a building to make his husband smile then he would've been somersaulting over the tallest building in the world in a single heartbeat.

However, having him pregnant cost them both a great deal of strength, Dick not being able to sleep at night due to the pain of the cramps from Hell, cravings that astonished even Wally and of course, the _mood-swings, _the dangerous little changes that efforessly terrified Wally to no extent.

"Babe, can I have some pumpkin pie?" Dick asked, looking over at him with his signature pouty puppy-dog eyed look, a look that he _knew_ Wally could never say 'no' to.

"With extra whipped cream and a scoop of vanilla ice-cream on the side?" Wally asked back, a smile on his face as he brushed his fingers against the other man's knuckles before getting up from their shared bed to fetch said pumpkin pie from their fridge downstairs.

A light blush presented itself on Dick's cheeks, his face looking so freaking adorable that Wally just wanted to kiss him for what would've been the hundredth time today.

"How'd you guess?"

"I think I'd know my husband pretty well at this point and time, even his taste in dessert," The red-head replied, making Dick chuckle. "Be back in a flash," he said, still smiling like the total goof that he was even as he sped out of the room in a streak of gold and red to retrieve the pumpkin pie (and ice-cream) from the fridge.

**BREAKLINE**

"You are so cute," the speedster commented as he spoon-fed his husband the sweet pumpkin pie (despite Dick's numerous protests for him not to), his green eyes trailing down to Dick's baby-bump before looking back at the acrobat with another grin. "The twins are gonna be as beautiful as you," he remarked.

"Or as adorable as you," Dick countered, resting his head on Wally's shoulder once the speedster placed the now-empty plate on their bed-side table.

"Maybe both, we can never be too lucky."

"Mmhhmmm..." Dick hummed thoughtfully, extending his hand to run his fingers through Wally's bright red hair. "I was thinking about your hair and your freckles on our babies."

"And with your baby blues?" Wally inquired. "How can we ever say 'no' to them, then?"

"The way you say 'no' to me," Dick grinned cheekily.

"I can never say 'no' to you and you are fully aware of that."

"Whatever do you mean, Wally?" The acrobat pulled on his most innocent face, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously at the other man.

"What I mean is," Wally smiled at him, displaying two rows of perfectly white teeth. "I can't ever resist your pretty face, your luscious body and of course, your perky little butt."

But unfortunately for Wally, those apparently had been the wrong words to say because Dick's smile had disappeared from his face and out of nowhere, tears had sprung into his eyes.

"A-Am I fat?" Dick questioned, bottom lip dangerously quivering and his eyes shiny with tears.

"What?" Wally squawked disbelievingly, eyebrows furrowing together. "No! Of course not! Where did you get that idea?" Shit. Shit. Shit, he really screwed up this time.

No no no no no no no no, Dick was working himself up again, if he made himself upset or stressed out again, it wouldn't be good for him nor the babies.

Insecurely hooking his arms around himself, Dick bit his bottom lip to keep it from shaking as he spoke; "I was looking at a few articles online and they said that usually people found their partners to look less attractive while pregnant, you know, shitty appearance and equally as shitty hormones and all...I just wanted to know if you still found me good looking because I know I look like absolute crap and I-"

"-I never want to hear you say those words ever again," Wally told him, cutting him off before he could finish the rest of his sentence and protectively wrapping his arms around him, wanting to shield Dick away from all the evils in the world. "You're perfect in every single way possible and absolutely nothing can change that. I love you and you know full well that I'll do anything for you if it means making you happy. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and to this day, I have no idea what I've done to deserve you. Hell, I don't think I even deserve you at all. I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you, babe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do without you, you're my life and my sunshine, beautiful."

"I love you, Wally," Dick said, and he meant it, watching as the red-head's hand rested on his belly, caressing it softly as if he were already holding both twins in his arms.

"I love you too," Wally pressed a kiss to the younger man's lips and leaning into the affection so that they were full-on cuddling, making sure that Dick was laying soundly next to him, he didn't want to make his husband nor his babies feel uncomfortable after all.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth and just cuddling on their bed like they were teenagers again, Wally still gently and lovingly caressing his belly.

"M'sorry I was acting so moody and irrational earlier," Dick peered up at him with that same look again, those cursed large eyes that could've easily put Bambi to shame. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that'd or so long now."

"Don't worry about it, beautiful," Wally reassured, pulling the other man closer to him. "You're worth more than every single thing on this Earth, babe."

**-End-**

**So I watched the Civil War trailer a few days ago and I absolutely loved it (Because clearly, I am Stucky trash, it being my 2nd favorite ship, the first obviously being Birdflash :P) so I got a lot of feels and then this came out.**

**And if you wish to see more Birdflash then be sure to fav/follow this story and leave your requests for future prompts either through PM or in the reviews :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	95. Chapter 96

**I Have Something To Tell You (Mpreg!AU)**

** (A/N: Warnings for Mpreg, so if that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip.)**

"You're what?"

Was this really happening? Or was he dreaming? Wally wasn't quite sure, his attention focused focused solely on his husband.

"I'm pregnant," Dick repeated, words coming out slowly, and no, it wasn't just because of Wally's super-speed. "With your baby, Wally."

"We're gonna be dads..." Was all Wally could say for those words were still echoing in his mind.

"We're having a baby," Dick's eyes shimmered with tears of joy and in a flash of red and gold, he felt two strong arms hold him into a loving, tender embrace. "We're having a baby," he said once more because he himself couldn't believe it, the test results still in his mind even as Wally held him.

"I love you so much," Wally said, looking into the other man's eyes with all the love in the world.

"I love you more," Dick leaned in closer for a kiss and Wally was more than happy to oblige, connecting their lips together in a passion-filled kiss.

"Hmmmm," Wally hummed against the kiss. "If the baby's a boy, I was thinking of something like 'Jay', or maybe 'Jai'. Jai...Bartholomew Grayson-West, it had a nice ring to it, don't you think, babe?"

"Names already? Aren't you excited," Dick snickered, pouting slightly when Wally had pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, this is my baby we're talking about here, I ought to make his or her name perfect."

"No," Dick shook his head, taking Wally's hand and placing it on his belly. "This is _our_ baby we're talking about,"

**BREAKLINE**

"Hey mom, hey dad," Dick greeted, looking down at the two graves in front of him. "M'sorry it's been a while but things have been pretty busy," he explained, brushing a few stray strands of hair that had fallen to his face. "I'm pregnant," he let it out after a large exhale."With Wally's baby...we found out not so long ago."

He had received no response and he took a deep breath, trying to ignore just how badly his hands were shaking.

He had stood there and said nothing, just standing in a complete silence as tears slipped down his face, Wally taking notice of this and wrapped his own jacket around the acrobat's shoulders before pulling Dick into the warmest of hugs only Wally could be able to give.

He knew that his parents would've loved Wally, _adored_ him as much as he did, really. They would've gushed over him whilst his mother would've stuffed him with her homemade cooking, his father cracking lame jokes with him whilst feasting on said amazing homemade cooking.

And oh God, if only they had been able to see the baby...

Dick let more teardrops slide down his cheeks and Wally spared no time to wipe them away and peppering his cheek with little kisses, as if he were kissing all the sadness away.

And it must've worked. Seeing as after a few minutes of doing this, Dick was peering back at him with a smile that had reached his eyes.

"You okay?" Wally asked, intertwining his fingers with the other man's and looking at him in concern.

"Yeah," Dick replied, wiping off the remaining tears from his eyes with his hand. "Just wanted to say that I love you."

Wally grinned back at him and just by seeing that smile, Dick knew that everything would be more than okay.

**BREAKLINE**

**_ -Two Weeks Later-_**

"Called it," Roy said with a smirk as he buried his nose into his can of root-beer (no, not actual beer but_ root-beer_, seeing as he had a small child living in his home). "Always knew you two would be the type to settle down with a few kids all suburban-like, you brats."

"Never gonna let go of that pet-name for us, huh, Roy?" Wally snickered.

"Nope," the archer said, watching as his daughter climbed up from the cushion where they were sitting to the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

"Daddy! Catch me!" A three year old Lian Harper giggled before throwing herself down on her father's lap from where she was sitting on the arm of the couch, the red-headed man catching her with ease and ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Kids are great, very much on the mischievous side but great nonetheless," Roy said with the cheesiest 'I'm-a-dad-and-I'm-proud' grin Wally has ever seen that in his life.

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind," Wally nodded.

"Be sure to stock up on the ice-cream though. You're gonna have to need it for the long run," Roy gestured to Dick's baby bump, dark flashbacks of Jade when she was pregnant and holy shit, the fucking _hormones_ and _cravings_ still haunting him to this very day.

Head snapping up at the mention of ice-cream, Lian visibly brightened. "I wan' ice-cream too, daddy!" she piped up, gazing up at her daddy with a pleading look.

"Sure thing, princess," Roy chuckled and Dick couldn't help but note the sparkle in Roy's eyes when he looked at his daughter, it was something that Dick had never seen in the archer before he had Lian, the light of his life. It was simply _magical_ and Dick couldn't help up look in awe.

_Kids really were something special._

**BREAKLINE**

"I am going to _kill_ him!" Damian snarled, almost like an enraged Rottweiler as he practically leapt over the table, fully prepared to strangle Wally with his bare hands right then and there.

"Damian," Dick sighed, already feeling a headache growing in his head, rubbing his temples in stress, Wally soothing him by gently massaging his shoulders from behind him. "It's okay, it's not a bad thing. You don't have to get angry at him for this."

"_We're_ happy for you, Dick," Tim offered him a smile despite having to hold down two-hundred pounds of pure rage that was Damian Wayne, to the carpeted floor and stop him from murdering a certain speedster.

"Yeah, we are," Jason said through gritted teeth, seeming more occupied with fighting down their youngest 'brother' than reassuring the acrobat...Dick heavily suspecting that Jason was only holding Damian down for the sole purpose of having Wally to himself...to use as a moving shooting range.

Wally, despite feeling fucking terrified out of his skin because the spawn of Batman was only a few feet away from killing him, couldn't help but feel a little antsy missing a certain dark and brooding presence in the room.

But _where_ was Bruce, you ask? Well, he was all the way down in the Bat-cave, _brooding_ and wallowing in his usual moody Batman-_ness, _slipping out of the roomin the midst of the commotionjustafterthe words had left Dick's mouth. It wasn't all that surprising to Dick, in fact, he had expected something much more worse than a cold glare sent in his husband's direction and But then again, Bruce had never really been the best when it came to emotions and or feelings, whether it was his own or his family's.

Like father like son, Dick supposed.

"Dami," Dick leaned down to his level, Damian was much larger than him now, easily able to fill-out the Bat-suit when Bruce was out of commission, the young boy had grown nicely, over six feet tall (the tallest of all the Robins, actually...not that Jason would ever say that out loud) and packed with muscle, but right now, it felt as if Damian was the angry little ten year old Dick had just beat in a fight. "You're gonna have to calm down now. I get it. You're not fond of Wally, never have been but just this once, can I ask you to try? For me?" The ebony asked, he had never been one to use the magic of his infamous puppy-dog stare on his younger brothers (well, not _intentionally_, at the very least) but desperate times called for desperate measures and if using the 'secret superpower' that were his eyes were what he needed to use to calm Damian down, then that's what he would have to do.

They locked eyes for a moment, two different shades of blue staring into each other as if they were having a conversation of their own via mind-link before Damian had broke the eye-contact, roughly shoved Tim off of him and exited the room without another word, bearing a very close resemblance to his father who had pretty much done the same thing only fifteen minutes ago.

"Just give him some time, you know how he can be," Tim said in reassurance, dusting off his clothes and wincing a little when he heard a harsh slam of a door echoing throughout the hallway.

"Yeah," Jason ran a hand through his hair before making his way to the fridge to fetch himself a bottle of beer, with Wally more than tempted to get one himself...despite his inability to get tipsy, let alone drunk, he really did hate his super-speed sometimes.

"I know," Dick rested his head on his husband's shoulder and sending a grin at the two younger man. "You guys are gonna be such great uncles," he smiled, laying hand over his belly, he was around fifteen weeks now and it was showing, with Wally suddenly becoming ever-so-careful about their sleeping positions as to not make Dick feel uncomfortable.

This was gonna be the start of something really great, Dick just _knew_ it.

**BREAKLINE**

"So, how do you think it went?" Dick asked in a quiet voice, watching as his husband put the covers over them, fiddling with his hands in a slightly nervous manner. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that...Dami is stubborn and Bruce is just Bruce and I-"

Wally's eyes softened at that. "-Dick-"

"No, please don't say it's okay," Dick was nearly crying now and Wally's heart wrenched at the sight. "You're always doing so much for me and I don't want you to get hurt and-"

"-Hey," Wally took his hand in his, gazing into his eyes. "It's nothing I can't handle," Wally reassured in a comforting voice, knowing that even the smallest of fuck-ups in whatever he was saying would've sent his husband into an even bigger fit of tears, extremely powerful hormones and all. "Don't worry about it."

"Thank you," Dick whispered, tears glistening in his eyes, a tiny smile growing on his face as Wally wiped the droplets running down his cheeks with his thumb.

And at that moment, Wally knew that Heaven was real because the second that smile appeared on his husband's face, it was as if he had been blessed by angels ten times over.

"Anything for you, beautiful," Wally leaned in closer to kiss him and Dick did the same, both of them smiling through the loving kiss.

"And anything for this little angel too," Wally said, placing his hand on Dick's baby bump adoringly, leaning down to place a kiss on his belly and whispering a little 'I love you' to his- no, correction; _their_ baby.

**-End-**

** Hope you all enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it :D And just in case you haven't noticed...no one, not even Dick and Wally know that they'll be having twins ;)**

** Anyways, don't forget to leave a review along with your Birdflash requests c: (and considering it's already the month of December, feel more than free to send me Christmas-themed prompts :D.)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	96. Chapter 97

**When In The Watchtower (Parent AU)**

Wally had always been on the protective side when it came to his kids. Even before they were born, he had always been a little on the extreme side in terms of being overprotective. Call him overbearing if you will, but that's just how he was, no matter how old either Irey, Jai or Dani would be, they were still his babies and the strong fatherly overprotective feeling in himself didn't seem like it was about to disappear anytime soon.

Which was why both he and his husband had contemplated long and hard on the best possible solution to their current predicament.

Both Nightwing and Flash were needed up in the Watchtower and under the worst circumstances ever known to man, no one was free to babysit Irey, Jai and Dani while they were away.

But after having Dick formulate overly complicated plans like the Bat-trained hero that he was right then and there and Wally having to calm him down by peppering his husband's face with kisses and warm smiles, it had been pretty clear that they had no other choice; they would have to bring the kids up to the Watchtower with them.

Granted the kids had met a few of the major Leaguers prior to today, Dick had been hesitant to bring them along to the Watchtower. I mean, what kind of parents would bring their kids to a floating headquarters in outer-space filled to the brim with dangerous super-powered humans, aliens, monsters, demons and the like? Not a single sane parent out there, that's who.

_Well_ to be fair, parents who ran around in colorful spandex to capture super-powered psychopaths every night weren't exactly what most would consider 'sane' but _still_.

But alas, both heroes were needed up in the Watchtower for an emergency mission and on such short notice, they couldn't find a good babysitter to watch the three most hyper kids in the world. Roy and his family were out on a family vacation, Babs was busy helping Batman and Alfred, being Alfred, was already extremely busy without Dick and Wally asking him to watch their kids. Wally would've called his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris but then immediately felt bad afterwards when he realized that they themselves were parents and that they had their own, older, _teenaged_ kids to take care of and the last thing Wally wanted was to add more stress onto his uncle's and aunt's shoulders. Besides, asking either one of Dick's younger brothers, although they didn't hate Wally as much as they used to (or at least, that's what Wally had hoped), both he and Dick did _not_ want a repeat of what had happened the last time they asked, not one but _all_ three younger Robins to watch their children.

Plus, hiring just any babysitter was _not_ an option seeing as the couple, like Dick's own protective father, couldn't bring themselves to let their kids stay with people they have known and fought alongside with for years, much less a complete stranger, so that was off the list faster than any speedster could've said 'no'.

"This is so cool!" Jai said in awe, blue eyes widening in amazement at the sight of _outer_-_space_ just outside the windows, the bottoms of his sneakers squeaking against the floor tiles as he ran ahead of their little group to get a closer look of the stars.

"Careful, baby," Dick chided in a tone that could only be described as a 'protective-mother-hen'...which wasn't too far of a stretch, really.

"Daddy!" The five year old huffed, spinning around to face his father, lower lip jutting out in an angry little pout. "I'm not a baby anymore! I'm five!" He proclaimed, holding up five fingers in the air.

"Doesn't mean that your daddy can't fuss over you anymore, little bird," Wally piped up, sending a stunning grin towards the acrobat, making him roll his eyes.

Dick leaned down to the small child's level, blue eyes meeting blue (seeing as Dick didn't have his Nightwing domino mask on just yet). "Just be careful, okay, Jai?"

The five year old smiled back at him and for a split second, Dick could've sworn that he was looking back at a mini version of his husband. "Okay, daddy!"

"Daddy, it's amazing here!" Irey gaped in total awe, even Dani was babbling baby-talk of wonder at the sight.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" Wally grinned, a sense of pride growing in his chest. He had seen how the Watchtower had improved over the years, each generation of Justice Leaguers adding their own touches to the Watchtower and him having to witness some of the greatest years of these heroes, in his opinion, was something that had never ceased to amaze him.

"Didn't realize it was bring your kids to work day," a voice called out, making all five of them look back to the origin of said voice, seeing none other than Kyle Rayner, current Green Lantern, leaning against the doorframe, watching the couple interact with their kids. "So, these the future boy and girl wonders we'll be seeing kick Darkseid's butt soon?"

Dick frowned slightly at that. "They're only little kids, Kyle. The twins are still in pre-school and Dani just turned two, they're not old enough to go to the park by themselves, let alone fight crime."

The Green Lantern defensively raised his hands up at that. "Hey, hey, just saying, they are _your_ kids after all, wonder-boy. I'd be surprised if they weren't child prodigies and or geniuses like you two."

Before anyone could reply, the automatic doors had opened and all occupants of the room watched as a certain Amazon princess accompanied by several other female League members, both old and new, entered the room, eyes visibly lighting up in surprised excitement as soon as they caught sight of Nightwing and Flash's kids.

"The little one is a splitting image of you, Richard," Diana, Wonder Woman herself, grinned down at the toddler Dick was carrying in his arms, the tiny two year old blinking back at the dark-haired woman with large green eyes.

"And they're both beautiful, aren't they?" Wally smiled, leaning in to place a kiss on his youngest's cheek and making her giggle.

"Dada!" Dani squealed happily, making grabby hands at her father who bopped her nose in response.

Diana's face had softened at the gesture and she smiled warmly at the toddler who was now staring at her curiously, little head tilted to the side in awe.

"Pwetty," Dani beamed with another little giggle.

"She's such a charmer already," Diana chuckled, gently stroking the soft skin of the baby's cheek.

"Just like her daddy," Wally said and Dick raised in eyebrow in question at him, wondering whether Wally was referring to himself or Dick.

"It seems it was just yesterday when Bats brought his little Robin up here for the first time," Dinah said nostalgically, flashbacks of a tiny eight year old dressed in traffic-light colors flipping around the Watchtower and a certain protective Daddy-Bats threatening every single member of the Justice League when he found the _tiniest_ of scrapes on his precious baby bird's knee.

_Boy_, that was a day _none_ of the League members had wanted to remember.

_Meanwhile_, the whole group of heroes fawning over the adorableness of their youngest daughter.

"Why would you ever hide away this little gem? She's the cutest little thing I've ever seen!"

"She's so tiny! A precious little doll, that's what she is!"

"You two are so lucky! With both of your genes, all three of your children are absolutely gorgeous!"

"She's so adorable! Like a little angel!"

"And those _eyes_! They're stunning!"

"She's absolutely beautiful, Richard," Diana said, brushing her hand through the little girl's dark locks.

"Well, she does take after her father," Wally hooked an arm around his husband's waist, grinning from ear to ear just like the proud daddy (and husband) that he was.

Meanwhile, the twins had taken it upon themselves to share their own stories about their fathers to none other than aforementioned female members.

"It took them _forever_ to have Dani eat her vegetables!"

"You too, Irey," Jai added in smugly. "The last time Daddy made you eat broccoli, you didn't want to!"

The little girl's face flushed pink at that. "Nu-uh! You're lying!"

"_Sure_ I am," Jai replied, not sounding the least bit convinced by his twin's protests.

"Sometimes, daddy and daddy go on dates and they bring us along only if we promise to eat our vegetables," Irey informed them, lips twisting into a frown of disgust as she the word 'vegetables' left her mouth.

"Ooh what kinds of things do they do?" Asked another female member in a voice that was way too excited to be considered casual.

"They mostly just kiss a lot," Irey shrugged. "But sometimes they make Uncle Roy or Uncle Tim babysit us."

"And why do they do that?" Another pushed, her voice sounding giddy and almost at a fangirl-like squeal.

"I dunno," Jai replied, shrugging his shoulders. "They don't ever say anything about it. It's like a top secret mission!"

"Ooh! Oooh!" Irey jumped up enthusiastically, pigtails jumping up with the movement. "Uncle Roy told me once that they do a lot of 'loving by themselves' whenever they're gone," she pressed her index finger to her chin in thought. "Whatever that means."

"-Okaaayyy, that's enough for now," Wally interjected before things could turn in a direction that wasn't anywhere near appropriate for small children to hear. "Me and Wing have to get running now," he informed them. "Take good care of them while we're gone, we'll be back in a few hours."

A sudden dark and nearly _murderous_ aura filled the room and almost immediately, almost every single occupant in the room felt a shiver run up their spine, slowly turning around to see none other than Nightwing himself staring back at them, arms crossed and his usual happy-go-lucky facial expression replaced with one they have never seen on the face of the Aerial Avenger. "Not. A Single. Scratch. Otherwise, there'll be Hell to pay," he said- no, he _hissed_ with an uncharacteristic venom in his voice accompanied by the coldest, most horrifying death glare that outranked even his own father's infamous Bat-glare. Two white slits narrowed into what could only be described as a look from Hell.

With that final remark and a stunned silence, both men had stalked out of the room, Irey, Jai and Dani not the least bit disturbed by the dark aura in the room. "Bye daddies!" Jai and Irey called happily, Dani waving her little hand as they did so, Dick and Wally sending them little goodbye waves in return.

"You sure scared the Hell out of them, babe," Wally remarked once they were out the doors and out of ear-shot, his lip curled into a smirk.

Dick shrugged his shoulders, not even trying to hide the Bat-like smirk on his face. "I'm a Bat. That's what I do."

Wally scoffed lightly. "Hmmm. All scariness aside, you're still very cute...and incredibly pretty."

"I know."

"Of course you do."

**BREAKLINE**

The whole place was a mess, piles and piles of candy wrappers, empty bags of chips, soda cans and all kinds of trash scattered throughout the room, so much so that they could hardly see the floor.

They didn't even _want_ to know what happened when they were gone.

In summary, the state of the room was eerily similar to the state of whatever rooms Dick and Wally were staying in when they were young teenagers...the only difference three small slumbering bodies sleeping right on the couch next to each other.

"Hey, at least they're still alive," Wally tried to joke but failed miserably since Dick was already walking towards said small slumbering bodies.

"Hey babies," Dick said in a loving whisper voice, the unmistakable look of fatherly fondness in his eyes as he gently placed his hand on Irey's shoulder.

"Hi daddy," Irey said sleepily blue eyes blinking open at her father for a few seconds, long eyelashes fluttering up at him before shutting her eyes close once more and falling asleep, not quite able to fight her sleepiness.

Pressing his hand against all three children's foreheads to make sure that they didn't have any fevers or whatnot, Dick sighed, picking them up from the carpeted floor. "And I thought we were the ones who weren't ready to grow up just yet. Turns out, every other adult up here is too."

"Hey, once a Teen Titan, always a Teen Titan, right?"

"Tell that to Tim and the rest of the new recruits, I have a stinking feeling that they share the same maturity as the League members up here."

"That _is_ true."

"No wonder why Bruce didn't let them babysit me when I was younger," Dick shook his head as he brought his son up into his arms, Wally doing the same with their two little girls, Irey on his left and Dani on his right, all three children sleeping soundly, their heads rested on their father's shoulders.

"Don't worry, it'll never happen again," Wally reassured, offering the other man a smile.

"Let's hope not," Dick replied, running a hand through the slumbering five year old's bright red hair. "Now come on, let's go home, my butt doesn't feel so good," he said with an eye-roll. He had taken a pretty good hit coming from their new wannabe villain of the week, this one being in the form of a lame hybrid of an alligator and a purple-colored magician. _Weird_.

Stupid amateur villains with their equally as stupid minions and dumb plots that looked as if they came straight out of a child's comic book.

Wally only snickered. "What the Hell are you talking about? Your ass looks amazing as always, babe."

"Language," Dick found himself saying without a second thought. "And talk quieter, Kid-Mouth, you don't wanna wake up our babies."

"Yes, sir."

** -End-**

**More of Daddy!Birdflash and the babies for you all c: In other news, I have been working on all the prompts you lovelies have sent me. Up next: A wave of Christmas themed prompts for the Holliday season :D **

** Prompts (Christmas themed ones especially) are welcome :3**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	97. Chapter 98

**Cat!Dick AU**

**A/N: Warnings for cat-boys (which are basically cat and human hybrids), mentions of sex (but no actual sex, sorry) and other things, so if you're not into that, then like always, feel free to skip this one.**

Cat-boys, Wally decided, were indeed the most adorable things he has ever seen in his life. Everything from the cute little ears that say on top of their heads, their large irresistible eyes, the way that their tales wrapped around their bodies and of course, who could forget, their tails. In Wally's opinion, they were absolutely the cutest things he has ever seen in his life.

In conclusion, they were simply perfect in every single way possible.

And then there was Dick, his own cat-boy, a bright, fiery and not to mention, cheeky little spitfire that somehow always had a way to get whatever he wanted, when he wanted it, that spoiled brat. Ever since the very first time Wally had laid eyes on him, he had never been able to resist the legitimate living embodiment of the word 'beautiful' that was Dick. The ginger was merely looking around in the store, minding his own business and casually looking at the many cat-boys, none of them quite catching his eye. and there he was, the perfect literal Angel that Wally (embarrassingly) had to stare at for a few seconds longer than necessary for his mind to comprehend that, yes, he was in fact, awake and not at all dreaming.

He could still remember that day so well, not quite able to forget the way the kitten mewled at him innocently, rubbing at his eye with his paw-like hand with his tail perked up in interest. Wally didn't know how or why, but it was as if Dick had captured his heart completely, like he had slipped a love potion in his drink or something. Dick wasn't like all the other plain old cat-boys, no, Dick was special, and it wasn't just because of his physical beauty, majestically beautiful blue eyes, adorableness and all, but it was also because of that look in said eyes that had drawn Wally to him, almost like a soul-mate connection or something of the sort.

Speaking of Dick, the kitten was currently doing what he considered to be 'normal', perched on the arm of the couch with all the grace in the world before leaping off of said position to sit next to his 'master', Wally.

"Hi," He said simply, his hands lightly resting on Wally's chest so that he was looking up at the man with an ever-so-familiar stare that made Wally smirk.

"Well, hi to you to, kitten," Wally greeted, and as if on instinct, Dick had happily leapt into his lap, wrapping his lithe legs around Wally's torso and hooking his arms around the other man's neck.

"Well someone's excited," Wally teased in a playful tone but watched as the other slowly but surely rotated his hips onto Wally's groin with a practiced, graceful ease, the expression on his face being one of seduction, all while staring into Wally's eyes.

Playing with his kitten was always fun, Dick was a little tease and he was fully aware of this fact. Dick liked playing games and toying with his 'master' was his absolute favorite. Though Wally was aware of this, he wasn't the least bit bothered by it, seeing as Dick, like most cat-boys, mostly went around naked, and that _well_, the ebony was incredibly sexy.

"Play time?" Dick asked hopefully and Wally had to resist the urge to pin him down and kiss the living day lights out of him right then and there.

Instead of doing so, the red-head only chewed on his lower lip and continued to stare, not quite giving the ebony a verbal reply, seeing as he had been so entranced by the way Dick was moving his hips against his groin and therefore, not being able to utter a single word, but the lustful look Dick received in return told him _all_ he needed to know.

And in about two seconds flat, Wally's clothes had been strewn off of his body and onto the floor, Dick's lips practically glued to his own and both of them making-out furiously, hands roaming over the other's and savoring every single bit of each others bodies (with Wally being Wally, doing most of the groping parts, of course).

_Oh_ how he adored his little kitten very much.

**BREAKLINE**

Although sex was always blissfully fun with Dick, no matter where they were or how they did it, spending those simple yet sweet little moments with his kitten were always the best and that nothing else in the universe could ever come first to said moments.

Like right now, they had just finished 'playing' and were currently resting in their large King-sized bed, Wally absentmindedly playing with his kitten's soft black hair and Dick panting tiredly on his bare chest, though the fond look in his eyes said that he was more than happy.

"You tired?" The red-head asked, gazing over at the black-haired kitten who looked haut about ready to fall asleep.

Dick made a soft noise that sounded a lot like 'yes' into Wally's chest, wanting more of the affectionate warmth and comfort that only Wally could give to him.

"You can go to sleep now, love," the green-eyed man cooed gently. "I'm right here, babe, just close your eyes and rest, you deserve it."

"M'night, Wally," Dick purred sleepily into his ear, only making the red-head chuckle and continue the soothing action of petting the ebony's ears, causing his eyelids to droop, sleepiness consuming his body.

"Sleep tight, kitten," Wally said, leaning down to place a kiss on Dick's little button nose, watching as his whiskers twitched ever so adorably and how prettily those long eyelashes were laying on his smooth, rosy cheeks. "I love you."

Now Wally wasn't a religious person, but he did believe in the occasional miracles in his life, the biggest of them all was no doubt the miracle where he, Wally West, was able to call this beautiful creature _his and only his._

** -End-**

** Hope you guys liked this one because I really enjoyed writing it :3 As I said earlier, Christmas-themed prompts are more than welcome and I'm actually thinking of doing a 12-Days-Of-Birdflash kind of thing for this Holliday season so be sure to stick around for that c:**

** And if you want so see more Birdflash goodness, be sure to fav or follow this fic or leave your suggestions either through the reviews or through PM. See you all next chapter :3**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	98. Chapter 99

**Gift Wrapping**

Now, Wally could say with confidence (without trying to sound like a complete self-absorbed, egotistical narcissist or anything of the sort) that he was a pretty talented guy. Science was his main forte and while flirting wasn't quite his best asset (Dick always made sure to emphasize that to him whenever possible), he wasn't one to let his super-speed be the only thing that defined him, he wasn't a one trick pony, after all.

_However_, wrapping presents a week before Christmas Day was a talent that Wallace Rudolph West didn't possess.

His boyfriend, on the other hand, being the little Christmas freak that he was, fawning over the bright and colorful decorations and lights, insisting that he be the one to place the golden star on top of the tree he also insisted to put up and decorate back in the Cave, eager to assist M'gann in baking whatever Christmas related sugary treats and of course, singing his favorite Christmas carols at the top of his lungs wherever they went, it was quite _adorable_ really and Wally wasn't about to stop him anytime soon.

But what Dick really loved the most about Christmas was the _presents_, no, not receiving them, but picking them out in the store and wrapping them up into beautiful looking gifts. Christmas had always meant a lot to the little bird, even as a little kid at the circus, he had always adored the Holliday and Wally was more than determined to make this year, their first year as an 'official' couple, be the best Christmas they've ever had.

Which was why Wally, after a few promises of a fresh plate of warm Christmas cookies courtesy of Alfred and an irresistible puppy dog stare and pout from none other than Dick, was sitting alongside him in the middle of a literal mountain of boxes and wrapping paper of different colors and sizes, ribbon, tape and other materials Wally didn't even know one would need to wrap a simple gift...Dick was extremely lucky that he loved him.

"Dude!" Dick swatted the other teen's hands away from the 'wrapped' present and brought it into his own hands with a frown that to Wally, looked more like a pout than anything else. "What happened here?"

And Dick was right to ask that, blue eyes scanning over Wally's failed attempt at a wrapped present...The whole thing looked as if it had been set on fire, chewed on by a pack of dogs, drooled on by a bunch of toddlers and tossed into a shredder..._twice. _Not only was half the wrapping paper torn and or crumpled, but a quarter of the thing was _covered_ with tape, looking like the saddest Christmas related thing Wally has ever seen in the whole Wayne manor during the Holliday-season.

"This won't do," Dick shook his head as he delicately removed the old wrapping paper off the box and tossed it to the side, grabbing a new roll of fresh wrapping paper, this one being a white color with festive red stripes all over it, resembling a candy cane.

With all the ease in the world, Dick had taken a pair of scissors and cut straight through the paper before string the box in the middle of it. Grabbing the tape and working with the paper, folding it over and over again so that he had ended up with a complicated origami-like finish, which in Wally's point of view, looked like a work of art all on its own, the acrobat adding a bright red bow in the center as the final touch.

Sliding over a different box to the ginger and looking at him expectantly, Dick grinned. "Your turn."

Wally shook his head and held his hands up in surrender sheepishly. "I'm gonna sit this one out if you don't mind, babe. Seems like festive boxes and wrapping paper can't handle the Wall-man."

"Awwww, are you sure you don't you wanna give it a try?" Dick inquired,

"I'm sure," Wally wrapped his arm around the younger boy's shoulders, Dick not even the slightest bit disturbed or distracted by the gesture and actually relaxing into it, still maintaining a very good work pace and whipping out what seemed like twenty perfectly prepared presents in record time.

Watching Dick work was something that relaxed Wally, he didn't know what it was about exactly but something about the acrobat always made him feel at ease, but _whatever_ it was he was positive that it was because of the magic of a certain Richard Grayson that not even Doctor Fate or all the other magic-users in the universe would be able to possess now not in a million years to come.

Out of the corner of his eye, Wally saw a glittery golden bow sitting next to a rather large box, grabbing said glittery bow like a small child in the candy store and placing it in his boyfriend's ebony black hair.

"There," Wally said with an incredibly cheesy grin, those impossibly bright green eyes flickering at Dick like some sort of energetic and happy puppy. "You look perfect, ready to put under the Christmas tree for me to open up," he said with a suggestive wink and wiggle of his eyebrows.

The younger teen raised a playful eyebrow in reply. "Oh really now?" He asked. "You planning on opening me up anytime soon?"

Wally shoved him on the arm lightly on the arm, trying (and failing) to hold back his laughter. "And you call me the pervert, you little troll!"

The acrobat stuck his tongue out at him childishly. "You still love me anyways."

"Unfortunately, I do," Wally snickered before leaning in to peck the other boy's lips, Dick complying and kissing him back happily.

The kiss was chaste, seeing as making-out in the middle of the Wayne Manor living room right then and there might be one; inappropriate for obvious reasons. Two; _life-threatening_ because Dick's baby brothers from Hell (Wally's words, not mine) could walk in on them any second now and,_ I don't_ _know_, either kill him with a throwing knife (Jason), ruin his life slowly but surely in the most sadistic way humanly possible (Tim) or chop his head off with a Katana (Damian).

_Oh how Wally really **loved** his boyfriend's little brothers. _Note the _heavy_ sarcasm there.

"Happy holidays, Walls," Dick smiled against the kiss, noting how the older teen smelled much like a sweet melange of freshly baked gingerbread, chocolate chip cookies and even a small hint of mint, something that Dick really really did love.

"Happy holidays to you too, babe."

** -End-**

** I was wrapping a few Christmas presents for a few friends of mine when suddenly, poof, a Birdflash idea came to mind and I just had to write it :3 Hope you birdies liked it :D Also, be sure to leave a review with your requests for any Christmas prompts you may have in mind xD See you all next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	99. Chapter 100

**Christmas Is Better With You **

A freezing gust of wind blew through the teenager's rather long ebony black hair, bangs falling to his masked eyes as he stopped himself from shivering from the cold. Blüdhaven had always been a rather chilly city, and the newly-named Nightwing, even coming from Gotham, wasn't quite used to it just yet.

_Damn it,_ he _knew_ patrolling on Christmas Eve was an extremely stupid idea, if the cold wouldn't kill him then it sure as Hell would give him frostbite.

December 24th, eleven-thirty at night and Nightwing was out on patrol, not a single mugger- let alone actual _villain_ in sight. Despite Blüdhaven being one of the most crime-infested cities in the country, it was as if no crime ever happened around the 24th and 25th of December. Meaning, not even stopping crime could take his mind off of his own personal thoughts...seeing as there was currently no crime that needed to be stopped.

Wow. First Christmas as Nightwing and he was already sure that the headlines tomorrow morning would be reading something along the lines of **'Vigilante of Blüdhaven, Found Frozen On Rooftop!'** in huge black lettering. What a wonderful, just absolutely _wonderful _way to start off his first year as a solo hero.

But then again, it wasn't like he had anything better to do tonight.

It wasn't like he could just stroll into the Manor, after all. He and Bruce hadn't exactly been on good terms lately, their arguments had gotten worse, even the most petty of things ticking them off and eventually leading to screaming at each other and storming off. It wasn't like Dick hated Bruce, _no_, it was far from it actually, but he didn't want to intrude by walking into the man's home- _a place that he used to consider as his own, '_used to' being the highlighted description there_. _Alfred being Alfred, would've welcomed him with open arms and fed him with his signature Christmas dishes until he was stuffed. Bruce's new ward, Jason, would've made small-talk, and you know, would've been too busy stuffing his face with the British Butler's mouth-watering food to actually talk to Dick, and Bruce..._well_, you got the picture.

Flipping to another rooftop, Nightwing sighed heavily for what felt like the billionth time tonight, gaze trailing to an open window of the apartment building next to the one he was currently perched on. Inside the window was a family of four celebrating Christmas together, two little kids gleefully playing with their equally as gleeful parents, all of them laughing around the brightly-lit Christmas tree.

_Just like he and his parents used to do before the wires had snapped._

Feeling a large lump form in his throat, the young vigilante turned away from the sight, bowing his head down and trying his hardest not to let his emotions get the best of him out here in the freezing, practically _murderous_ cold of night. Hell, even the specially-made fabric of his Nightwing suit meant to fight against harsh weathers wasn't enough to keep him warm.

As a child, he had loved spending Christmas with his parents and the rest of the circus performers, all the kids running around the lion cages and playing with their newly-opened presents, singing dorky Christmas carols in their high pitched voices and eating lots and lots of candy-canes and gingerbread man cookies. While all the adults, on the other hand, spent Christmas drinking their hearts out, foreign alcohol practically flooding the entire place, not a single person over the age of eighteen waking up without a hangover. Oh, Christmas at Haley's and with his parents had always been one of his favorite things in the world.

Even when Bruce had taken him in, the acrobat's love for the Holliday season had yet to stop. Spending the Holidays with Bruce and Alfred was a new experience that,

although was something incredibly foreign to the young acrobat, was something that was completely magical all on its own, as weird as that may sound since his guardian was in fact, the _Batman_, after all.

But _this_ year, he just felt so...lonely, Dick was a people-person at heart and having no company around, especially during what he considered to be the most wonderful time of the year, was just plain shitty. Sighing once more, Dick took a seat on the ledge of the building, sitting by himself in a total silence only broken by the sound of the wind howling in the cold winter night.

Then out of nowhere, an ever so familiar streak of gold and red accompanied by a gust of wind entered his vision, the sixteen year old's eyes landing on none other than Kid Flash, Wally West himself in full costume and everything.

"Wally?" Dick questioned disbelievingly, narrowing his eyes at the speedster to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating at this very moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you," Wally deadpanned in a 'duh' voice, but the smile never left his face. "Besides, shouldn't you be indoors and not freezing your cute little butt off out here, Boy-Wonder?"

Dick shook his head slightly. "I'm not Robin anymore, Wally, you know that better than anyone."

"Just because you aren't in the scaly green panties anymore, it doesn't mean you can turn yourself into a human-Popsicle now."

"Just what are you trying to accomplish here, Wally?" Dick finally asked, because for one, he really did feel like his fingers were about to fall off any second now. Also, Wally was a speedster, meaning that the cold didn't quite affect him like it did affect non meta-humans.

Ugh. Sometimes, Dick really hated not having superpowers.

"I want you to spend Christmas with me, inside a warm apartment and not out here in this bitch of a cold weather," The eighteen year old stated, causing the younger teen's head to snap up at those eight words, blue eyes widening underneath his mask. "And I'm not leaving until you say 'yes', dude."

"And what if I refuse?" Dick challenged but both teens knew his questioning was futile, the ebony had never denied any of Wally's invitations to hang out with him after all. Plus, it was clear that this time, like many others, was just yet another case of Dick being so incredibly stubborn (like the protégé of Batman that he was) and not saying 'yes' right away.

"Like I said, I'm not leaving until you agree, Wing," Wally only shrugged. "And I know you're shivering underneath that suit, dude. If you stay out here any longer."

Dick let out a mental groan at the last sentence. Wally knew him better than anyone did and odd Bat-tendencies aside, the ginger knew every one of his little quirks.

They stared at each other for a few moments, masked eyes locking on goggle-covered ones in a staring match. Normally, Dick would've put up more of a fight, since he was a Bat and all, but he was _tired_, and maybe he did want someone to spend Christmas with...and finally, maybe he really did want that 'someone' to be none other than Wally.

"Fine."

**BREAKLINE**

Wally had prepared both of them hot chocolate in these adorable little Christmas-themed mugs, hand-painted black and white penguins giving wrapped gifts to each other while the words '_**We Wish You A Merry Christmas**_' were written in a neat, pretty calligraphy above said penguins. The hot chocolate itself having several white mini marshmallows floating on the surface.

"I wasn't so sure what you wanted so I got you some of Aunt Iris' sugar cookies," Wally informed him, holding up a plate of aforementioned cookies with a smile on his face.

They had both changed into more comfortable clothes, Wally having picked out some warm sweaters and sweats for them to wear. Knowing Dick, Wally had a stinking feeling that the acrobat had yet to do his laundry and would most likely collapse onto his bed, half of his uniform still on him and mask still on his face if Wally hadn't intervened and pulled him out of his misery. He had never liked seeing Dick sad so he had sworn to himself at age ten to make it his own duty to do everything in his capabilities to make Dick happy whenever he was feeling down, and that was a _promise_ he had made to the younger teen eight years ago.

So there they were, dressed in comfy Christmas sweaters, loose sweats and fuzzy socks, bodies tangled in a heap of teenage limbs, drinking hot chocolate and watching old Christmas specials on Dick's TV.

Even if there was no tree, lights, decorations or anything, Dick couldn't help but smile. Wally always had the ability to make the world seem so much brighter than it really was. Wally really was something else, and Dick couldn't have been anymore thankful for him. His best friend was like his compass, always leading him towards the right way whenever he was feeling lost.

"Thank you," Dick rested his head against the other man's shoulder, inhaling the minty peppermint-like scent of the other man. Wally smelled so much like _home_ that Dick wanted nothing more than to melt into the touch and just stay like this forever and ever, as corny as it sounds. "For all of this."

"No problem," The speedster wrapped his arm around Dick's own shoulders, pulling him close and happily letting the other man sink into the warmth, knowing full well that the acrobat not only loved affection, but right now, needed the affection more than ever. In response, Dick shut his eyes, shifting his position so that he was more comfortable against the speedster.

Seeing the rather adorable sight and feeling a sense of warmth in his chest, Wally stroked the other teen's cheek, noting how Dick was finally warm and away from the brutal weather of outside.

Only a few minutes later, Wally heard the sounds of soft quiet snoring and had looked to his right side to see a ebony-haired sixteen year old peacefully sleeping on his shoulder. Hair tousled up and long eyelashes resting on his cheeks, not looking quite far from how he did as an adorable little kid when he, Wally and Roy had sleepovers.

Wally pressed a soft, gentle kiss on the acrobat's lips, tasting a little of the sweet chocolate on said lips and not quite able to keep the grin off of his face as he marveled over the beauty of the actual Angel that was Dick Grayson.

**-End-**

** More of Birdflash Christmas for you all to enjoy :) Hope you all liked it c:**

**100 chapters and 232 reviews? I can't believe it, you all are absolutely incredible and I can't fathom how this little idea has grown into something that I really really love to write for. I started writing for this fic on a summer afternoon when an idea popped into my head and I just couldn't help but write it. I would've never expected that it would be liked so much and here we are, the 100th chapter at approximately 128K words. All your kind words and reviews make my day and are more than enough to make me smile whenever I'm feeling down and I simply can't put into words how amazing you all are. Thank you for all your support these past 100 chapters and as cheesy as it sounds, here's to 100 more because like I said not too long ago, it doesn't seem like I'll be stopping anytime soon :D**

** You all are the best and once again, I can't thank you enough. Love you lots :))**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx❤️**


	100. Chapter 101

**Kiss Under The Mistletoe**

It had been Robin's idea, that Christmas loving little troll, to decorate the Cave with Christmas decorations, adorn the whole place with different colored lights and place miniature holiday figures in every nook and cranny of the entire Cave like his thirteen year old life had depended on it.

M'gann was absolutely ecstatic, a bright grin on her face as she, alongside Robin, did about every Christmas tradition there was. Everything from the Christmas shopping, gift wrapping, baking cookies for Santa, the whole lot, with Robin taking the lead most of the time and even teaching the older girl more and more things about the holiday.

With both Kaldur and Conner, not quite used to the traditions on Earth just yet, Robin felt more than obligated to educate the two on Santa Claus and Frosty the Snowman, show them the beauty of the art of decorating Christmas cookies, and lastly, teach them all the Christmas carols and hymns he knew, the look of fondness never leaving his face as he did so. It was kinda cute, actually, seeing Batman's protégé being so carefree and joyful like this, not having to worry about a single thing in the world and acting like the thirteen year old that he was.

Artemis, well, she was mostly chill about the whole thing and let Robin do his thing. It had been a while since she had actually 'celebrated' Christmas and seeing the kid happy was always a good thing because _duh_, his mentor was the Dark Knight of Gotham after all.

Wally was happy to see his best friend happy. The past few weeks had been hard on the other teen and seeing Robin so relaxed and letting himself loose around them was such a refreshing sight that the joyful aura in the Cave was what they really needed more than anything this holiday season.

It was crystal clear to everyone that the little bird absolutely crazed over the festive Holliday, expression lighting up when one of the others (mainly M'gann) felt the same and pouting when Wally had refused to wear a bright red nose, dress like a reindeer and sing 'Rudolph The Red-Nose Reindeer' when the thirteen year old had asked him too...But then again, no one really had the heart to say 'no' to the youngest member of their team. Whether he liked it or not, every single person on their team was protective over Robin, him being their 'little brother' and therefore, they felt inclined to protect him...despite him being the most well-rained and experienced out of them all.

They hung up some colorful garland, ornaments, stockings with everyone's names embroidered nearly on them, Christmas wreaths in front of the doors and of course, a Mistletoe hanging on the top of the kitchen door. Robin having to crouch on top of Conner's shoulders to place the yellow-flowered, green-leafed plant in place, jumping off the older teen's shoulders when he was sure that it was perfectly in place.

Robin and Wally were both standing under the Mistletoe, _together_.

Conner merely raised an eyebrow and shared a look with Kaldur, who only shrugged. M'gann and Artemis on the other hand, looking oddly excited about the whole thing, the Martian clapping her hands together like some sort of fangirl whilst Artemis had a knowing smirk painted on her lips.

"Kiss under the Mistletoe?" Wally inquired, looking at his teammates to see different reactions coming from each one, but his own facial features showed that he was indeed amused. "Doesn't that sound a bit too cliché, Rob?"

"Well sometimes, we all need a little cliché in our lives," Robin smiled at him ever-so-innocently and Wally was positive that the younger boy was holding back a cocky smirk, the exact same smirk he used whenever he just completely trolled a villain into his little plan.

And just like that, Wally had a pair of what he felt like were the softest, most kissable lips in the multiverse connected to his own, green eyes widening almost instantly when his brain had processed what exactly was happening.

Dick was kissing him.

He was kissing Dick.

They were kissing each other.

They were kissing each other under the Mistletoe.

The kiss was chaste at first, an innocent peck of each other's lips, but only a few moments later, the kiss had escalated into so much more, something that was probably not very appropriate for a thirteen and fifteen year old to do. It wasn't lustful, but both of them showed _wanting_, it was passionate but not very messy, tongues together in their mouths and with Wally gently sucking on the acrobat's bottom lip. They were so lost in each other that they had almost forgotten that the other teens' presence in the room, pulling away shyly with blushing, rosy cheeks when Conner had cleared his throat awkwardly.

There wasn't the least bit of denial in Wally's conscience that, _yes_, he did have feelings for his best friend in a way that was so much more than 'brotherly'. He had spent countless nights dreaming of those lips on his own and while kissing the ebony, he had come to a conclusion that Dick was an even better kisser than he had imagined. Hell, the last thing that he expected was for he and Dick to actually end up under the Mistletoe together by accident, let alone actually kiss the younger boy.

The whole thing was something that Wally simply couldn't put into words...Dick had always left that indescribable feeling on him. A feeling that no science out there would be able to explain.

"That was..." Wally trailed off, not really knowing what to say for he was still in a trance-like state, the kiss leaving him staring "Rob, I-"

The ebony only raised his hand up to interrupt the rest of the speedster's sentence. "-Just shut up and kiss me again, you idiot."

Wally beamed radiantly at him, more than happy to kiss those lips again. This time, the kiss was even more magical than the one before (if that was even possible), as if multiple fireworks had set off and some cheesy love song was playing in the background.

_'Huh. Turns out Christmas came a lot earlier this year,' _Wally thought to himself fondly.

** -End-**

** Thank you all so so much for all your kind words and support, they really make my day ten times better and make me smile whenever I'm feeling down c: **

** Like always, if you wanna see more Birdflash, don't forget to fav or follow and if you wish to leave a request, drop it in the reviews or through PM :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	101. Chapter 102

**French Maid AU**

**A/N: Warnings for crossdressing, slight porn (that's nothing too serious) and talks of sex. So if you don't like, then feel more than free to skip.**

Dick didn't stumble the slightest in the black six-inched high heels he was wearing, the rough material of then tulle underneath his skirt scratching his thighs irritably.

The maid uniform consisted of a fancy black corset, a short black skirt which sort of resembled a tutu with a white tulle under it. Along with the skirt was a white frilly apron with a ribbon sash at the back. He also wore white long stockings that stopped above his knees and on his feet, of course, were those high heels that only made his luscious legs look even longer and more delectable. The uniform left little to none to the imagination, displaying every pretty curve, every inch of his golden-tanned skin and delicious _asset _of his body_, _with Dick knowing full well that the red-head had picked out the outfit for him to highlight said _assets_.

With his heels clacking against the hardwood floor, Dick swaying his hips from one side to the other as he walked despite having no audience, it was a force of habit, really, ever since he had started working for his master, he had always walked as if he were on a cat-walk, something that said master enjoyed very much, mind you.

"Good morning, Master," he greeted with a polite smile as he entered the large bedroom, setting down the breakfast tray on the mahogany bed-side table and doing a little curtsy as he faced his master.

"Good morning, beautiful," Wally grinned back at him, sitting up in bed and smirking when he caught sight of the other man looking absolutely gorgeous in the skin-tight material of his uniform. "How are you doing today, dear?"

"Quite well, Master," Dick replied, lip-gloss coated lips curling into a smile as he presented the tray which consisted of a plate of pancakes, a small bowl of fresh fruit and a mug of warm coffee, to the other man. "And you?"

"Absolutely wonderful," the green-eyed man replied, grabbing the silver fork from the tray and stabbing a bright-red strawberry before placing it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the fruit before he finished the rest of his sentence. "I'm always happy to see you, Dick, you know that."

"Why, thank you, Master. It is an honor to serve you," Fluttering his eyelashes at him, Dick made sure to add extra emphasis on the sultry seduction in his voice as the words escaped his lips.

This banter of theirs wasn't anything new, really. It was all a game of teasing and of course, seduction coming from both ends. Dick was a natural tease all on his own, he liked leaving folks (and by 'folks' he meant none other than his master's guests that stopped by the mansion often to talk about business ideas and whatnot) gaping at him whenever he walked into a room, he enjoyed watching the dumbstruck looks on their faces whenever he sauntered around the room and were left brain-dead when Dick decided that he was finished with his 'work'. But despite this, _every single one_ of them knew that they could look all they wanted but they could never date to touch. Dick belonged to his master and his master alone.

However, that didn't mean Wally didn't know how to play the game as well.

So there he was, carefully watching as the ebony drizzled some maple syrup onto the stack of pancakes and 'accidentally' dropping the fork down on the carpeted floor.

"Oops," Wally said in a voice that didn't sound sorry at all, green eyes fogging up with lust just by looking at the ebony-haired man. "Be a dear and pick that up for me, sweetheart."

"Of course, Master," Dick replied, fully aware that the other man was staring at his legs...and butt, Wally always told him how much he loved his butt and Dick would've been lying if he said that he didn't like the attention and affection Wally constantly showered him with.

Bending over, the short skirt he was wearing had rode up and displayed the fancy lacy underwear he was wearing, making Wally lick his lips eagerly at the sight, hand reaching out to squeeze his perfect ass accented beautifully by said pretty pink panties.

"I'm considering a change in your uniform, you know, for the Holliday season," the red-head informed him, not quite letting go of the flesh of Dick's butt even as the maid placed the fork beside his plate.

"Really?" Dick asked with a hum, not the least bit bothered by the hand groping his derrière. "However so, Master?"

"Maybe we could replace this with a bra, make it very pretty, red lace seems to be in season and I'm sure you would look incredible in it," he felt the fabric on his fingers, feeling up the rough lacy material before setting the waistband of the underwear aside to feel up the soft, smooth skin. "But then again, this corset really does bring out your curves," he said thoughtfully. "Decisions, decisions," he sighed.

Dick, having worked for the man for a couple of months now, was already quite used to Wally trying to get in his pants...or _skirt, _to be precise_._ Not that he wasn't open to having sex with the man though, they already passed _that_ stage a long time ago. Wally was hot as Hell and Dick was more than glad to 'serve' his every desire in more ways than one.._.if you know what I mean._

"Or maybe we can change this black skirt with a more festive red one, make it all shimmery and sparkly," Wally added in with a hungry shark-like smirk that Dick had grown used to over time. "That would be so adorable, don't you think, honey?"

Dick could only nod in a stunned silence as his master's fingers ghosted over his crotch, the maid letting out a sound of sudden surprise as his master snapped the waistband of the panties onto his hips with a '_snip_'.

"I'll be looking forward to it then," Wally smirked, pulling in the maid closer to him by his underwear, nearly making him trip in the impossibly tall heels on his feet, the tray of food long forgotten and pushed to the side as Dick straddled his lap, Wally slowly removing the panties and sliding them down the other man's smooth, hairless legs only covered by the fancy stockings he was wearing.

"M-Master..." Dick nearly whined, squirming impatiently as Wally teased him. It was always so fun to see Dick like this, whining and begging and practically eating out of Wally's hand.

_Dammnit_, his Master was _good_, being a big fucking tease and therefore, giving Dick a taste of his own medicine, the little tease deserved it, being so damn _naughty_ all the time.

"Shhhhhh," Wally pressed a finger to those oh-so-kissable lips to silence the ebony's wanting mewls. "Now sweetheart, I want you to relax for me, okay?" He inquired in a honey-sweet tone, warm breath hitting the other man's face, their lips barely inches apart.

Dick nodded once more and Wally held back what would've sounded like a cocky snicker, the smirk never leaving his face as he proceeded to tear off the rest of the maid's clothing onto the floor.

**BREAKLINE**

Dick knew full-well by now that his master liked to be rough in bed, always ripping off clothes off and leaving possessive love-bites and marks all over his body without a single care in the world...Not that Dick didn't like this, of course, for he himself had his own kinks that he shared with his Master (if the French maid uniform and panties didn't say so enough) and he was not the least bit shamed to admit it.

The only problem was that Wally, in the process often really did _rip_ his clothing, so much so that they constantly had to purchase new ones, _especially_ the delicate material of the panties Dick always wore.

"So pretty... But next time, I want these off, okay?" He said, gesturing to the now-torn article of clothing on the floor. "Now go and set up a bath for both of us. You know what I like, don't you, beautiful?"

"Y-Yes Master," he said with a cute little curtesy, and although his makeup was now out of place, Wally thought that Dick was the most adorable thing he had ever seen in his life, regardless of what he was wearing.

The maid outfit had only made him look even more irresistible than he already did.

"Good," Wally patted his bare butt appreciatively as an indication for him to go along and prepare his- or rather _their_ morning bath, trying his hardest not to trip in those fucking heels and with the goddamn erection that was growing underneath the white tulle and the silky material or the skirt he was wearing.

_And **dammnit**, those now-ruined panties had been his favorite pair._

** -End-**

** Hope you all liked this one :3 Anyways, don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews and to fav/follow if you want to see more Birdflash goodness. See you all next chapter :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	102. Chapter 103

**Christmas At Wayne Manor**

**(A/N: Warnings for the usual Bat-boy violence and Jason's potty-mouth.)**

Spending Christmas with his boyfriend was at the very top of Dick's priority list this month of December. To him, there was nothing more important than spending the holidays with his loved ones and spending them with _Wally_, the person that he loved the most, would make this Christmas a million times better.

While it had taken a lot of 'convincing' to get Wally to actually say 'yes', Dick knew that the ginger wouldn't be able to refuse for he too, wanted to spend Christmas with Dick.

What Wally _wasn't_ looking forward to, _however_, was spending Christmas with the three evil demons- _I mean_, the oh-so-precious baby brothers of his boyfriend.

I mean, why wouldn't he want to spend Christmas Eve with three small children either looking more than ready to kill him, threatening to kill him and actually trying to kill him?

But Dick had always been rather _persuasive_ and although it had taken some time, Wally had reluctantly agreed in the end with promises of lots and lots of kisses and cuddles afterwards courtesy of his boyfriend, something which no amount of death-threats and bat-glares would be able to overcome. Cuddling with Dick was just _that_ amazing, so like always, Wally couldn't bring himself to say 'no' to Dick.

**BREAKLINE**

Dinner went by swimmingly, everyone was getting along, not a single argument broke out and to put it simply, everyone was having a good time..._Oh who were we kidding here_, of course dinner went as catastrophic as expected.

Bruce had been surprisingly calm, quiet and even more surprisingly, not looking like he wanted to break Wally's legs if the red-head so much as looked at him weirdly. Dick had suspected it had something to do with Alfred threatening him but he would have to look more into that later, seeing as all three of his little brothers were staring down at Wally as if they were the predators and he was their prey.

Tim being Tim was eerily silent, watching Wally's every move and calculating his every move and staring right into Wally's soul as if Wally had been condemned to the Underworld and the little ten year old was judging whether he was worthy or not of dating his dear older brother...which wasn't too far of a stretch, really.

Damian and Jason hadn't changed the slightest bit since the last time Wally had seen them, still looking at him as if he had set everything they loved on fire and constantly throwing their batarangs dangerously close to his head and or throat as their way of saying 'stay away from our older brother or you die' without actually using words (no, that part was for _later _when Dick and Alfred weren't looking_)._

"So..." Jason started, a grin that very much resembled a shark's plastered on his young face, a grin that Wally was sure Gotham City's worst wouldn't be able to pull off. "Who tops? Because I have a feeling Dickie-bird over here can be quite the bottom, he can sure be a screamer if he wants to be," the dark-haired boy said shamelessly, the smirk on his face only growing wider by the second...if that was even possible.

"_Jason_," Bruce said warningly, narrowing his gaze at the young boy from the brim of his glass of fancy red wine that probably cost twice as much as Wally's entire life savings. "What have we talked about appropriate language, _especially_ around guests?"

"Whatever, old man," Jason brushed him off nonchalantly, picking up his steak-knife and twirling it in his hands, something that Wally paled at considering the fact that he was sitting just across the twelve year old, a perfect distance for Jason to hurl the knife straight at his face. "But anyways, I always wondered, does Dickie-bird have any weird kinks that we should know about? Because from what I know, he's _really_ into red-heads and since you fit that description, I'm actually surprised you haven't hit second-base yet, if you know what I mean."

The couple blushed cherry-pink at that and the younger boy let out a snort of laughter, earning himself disapproving looks from both Bruce and Alfred, who was currently cutting up the Rosemarie chicken, a shake of the head coming from Tim and a noise that sounded like a hiss of a snake coming from Damian.

Speaking of Damian, the child was practically steaming in anger and looked about ready to remove Wally's eyeballs from their sockets with a teaspoon in the most violent manner possible.

Wally could only gulp as he felt a drop of sweat roll down his face. Spending a few hours with Dick while his family was around was already enough torture, but having to eat dinner with them? Nope, Wally was as good as a dead-man at this point and time.

This was gonna be a _very_ long night.

**BREAKLINE**

"Come on guys, time to open the presents!" Dick exclaimed cheerily, his usual jovial sunshine once again radiating the whole room and contrasting the four (Bruce, Jason, Tim and Damian) intensely murderous auras directed at none other than his boyfriend.

Tim had been the first to open his presents, which was all fine and dandy until he had gotten to Dick's present. Why? Well let's just say that the child, after unwrapping the box and receiving the red and black Robin-themed hoodie (which he had been _begging_ to have for weeks now), Tim had suddenly become _way_ more affectionate than anyone had ever seen him to be, wrapping his arms around the acrobat's torso in an adoring hug, Dick beaming brightly at the gesture and pulling up the younger boy into his arms.

"I love it, Dick. Thank you," Tim said against the embrace, sending a smug look at the red-head when he was sure Dick wasn't looking, resting his cheek on the acrobat's shoulder and nuzzling his neck, blue eyes peering over at the speedster with a clear malicious intent behind those seemingly innocent eyes.

Wally opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it again.

"Of course Tim would play the sweet and innocent card on Dick to hog him all for himself," a sudden voice spoke from his side, nearly making Wally jump out of his skin, looking at his right to see Jason with his arms folded across his chest. _When did he_\- no, Wally didn't even _want_ to know anymore, there were just some strange Bat-tendencies that the whole family had that simply couldn't be explained.

"-What?" Was the only thing that Wally could respond with, surprised that Jason was actually _talking_ to him and not threatening to shoot his brains out with whatever gun he was hiding in one of his pockets.

Jason rolled his eyes at him as if the older teenager were stupid. "What do you think we do when you're not around? Frolic in a field of daisies and sing Disney songs together? _Of course not, _the stupid know-it-all, the Demon-Spawn and I fight over who gets to spend the most time with Dickie-bird and usually, we pull all the stops to make sure one of us gets to spend more time with him than the other two. Besides, where do you think Tim learned that dirty trick? Well from none other than Dick, of course," Jason snorted. "Dick tried to teach me and the little Satan Spawn the exact same thing but apparently, we aren't exactly the perfect image of what most folks would call 'cute'."

"Well-" Wally tried to say but Jason interrupted him the second he started talking.

"-Y'know, the only reason I haven't killed you yet is because Dickie-bird wouldn't like it and the last thing I want to happen is to see him cry," Jason informed him seriously, blue eyes narrowing in a way that only Bats like himself knew how. "We kinda made a promise and contrary to what you may think, I _don't_ break my promises But I swear to every god out there, West, if you hurt him and he comes back to us crying then Bruce should be the least of your worries," he said with a threatening finality in his voice before turning his back to join his brothers.

And that was the exact moment where Wally had come to a conclusion that yes, Jason, Tim and Damian were as crazy, if not even crazier than all the inmates in Arkham Asylum combined.

"What about you, Dami? Don't you want to open your presents?" Dick asked, kneeling down to the younger boy's height once Tim was out of his arms and sitting on the carpeted floor, watching the sight with an envious frown.

"-tt-" Damian rolled his eyes haughtily, his infamous scowl on his face. "I am not a child, Richard, you know better than anyone that I do not believe an overweight man in a stupid red suit would deliver presents to snobby children all over the world every December," he stated matter-of-factly. "And if there is anything that will be opening tonight, it shall be West's skull when I'm finished with him," he remarked, and if looks could kill, Wally would've been dead ten times over by now.

"Dami," Dick chided gently, sounding like a condescending mother-hen. "Play nice. Do you remember our deal, kiddo?"

Dick was still smiling and Wally knew the acrobat well-enough to know that his smile could not only end wars, but could actually end the world itself, it was just _that_ powerful.

Dick and Damian stared at each other for a few moments, baby-blue orbs looking into bluish green ones until the younger of the two sighed in defeat, not quite able to overpower those cursed blue eyes. Standing up on his tippy toes to whisper something in the older boy's ear that made Dick chuckle lightly and ruffle his hair. "Okay then, come on, there are presents that are just waiting to be opened!"

With one final nod, Damian made a show of taking Dick's hand for the sake of simply annoying the speedster and the two, along with Jason and Tim, proceeded to rip open wrapping paper from their Christmas presents like an actual, normal, completely sane family for once in their lives. The only problem there was that Jason, Tim and Damian were still throwing Wally a glare or two every few minutes when Dick wasn't looking to say that, _no_, he wasn't the tiniest bit safe from their wrath and that if he tried anything with their older brother, then there would be Hell to pay.

**BREAKLINE**

"Any scars or bruises I should know about?" Dick asked casually, tracing random, invisible patterns on the speedster's chest as he listened to the sound of his heart beat.

They were in Dick's bedroom now, not really doing much but simply enjoying each other's company and cuddling (despite the usual overprotective 'daddy-bat' look and 'don't-you-dare-try-anything-on-my-baby-' glare Bruce had thrown at Wally the moment Dick had dragged him off to his bedroom). The acrobat was laying on top of Wally with the red-head's arm slung over the small of his back.

"If I say yes then will you kiss them all better?" Wally inquired hopefully.

"Maybe," Dick drawled out playfully, resting his chin on the other boy's chest.

It was moments like these that Wally loved the most, the little under appreciated things that most would simply gloss over. These were Wally's favorite moments, the moments with the other boy that never failed to amaze him for even when in silence, Dick had never ceased to make him smile.

"If we ever have kids, Walls," Dick started casually, breaking the comfortable silence. "I want them to be exactly like Jay, Timmy and Dami."

Wally swallowed thickly at that, sending a 'what the Hell, babe?' look at acrobat to make sure that he wasn't kidding or messing with him. Did the younger boy not see what his brothers have been doing to Wally ever since they had first met? And more importantly, did his boyfriend, like aforementioned little brothers, _want_ him to die a painful, horrible death?

When he had received a blank look in return, he sighed heavily. "You're being serious, aren't you?"

Dick nodded slowly, an impish guilty smile crossing his beautiful features. "I didn't mean it like that, Walls. Death threats and homicidal tendencies aside, they're good kids, _different_, yes, but that's what makes them special. They're intelligent, understanding, determined, brave, incredibly strong, unlike any other kids I've ever seen and always put a smile on my face when I need it the most. I love them, Wally, they really mean a lot to me."

Wally nodded at that in understanding but at the same time, he really didn't know what to say.

Dick continued. "And if we do decide to have kids in the future, I want them to be like Jay, Timmy and Dami, your red hair and my puppy dog eyes will only a plus," he said with a cheeky wink at the end. "I sort of have a feeling that they're gonna be the cutest kids ever."

"If that's what you want, then I guess I'm gonna have to deliver, huh?" Wally sighed. Jason, Tim and Damian might've been the scariest, most terrifying children that Wally had ever encountered, but if being a human punching-bag for the rest of his life was what it took to be with Dick, then he would do it in a single heartbeat, no questions asked.

"I love you!" Dick exclaimed, leaning down to kiss Wally on the tip of his nose and down to his lips, tasting a bit of Alfred's special apple pie and a tinge of vanilla ice-cream as he did so.

"I love you too," Wally replied and it was one-hundred percent true, even if it meant having to deal with Dick's little brothers (or as Wally liked to call them, 'little demons') stalking him at every turn whenever he was with his boyfriend.

Why? Because to Wally, Dick was _worth_ every death-threat and possible future beatings he would (hopefully not) receive from his little brothers.

** -End-**

** I love writing the bat-brothers so I just had to write a Christmas-themed one shot featuring them and of course, Birdflash. Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, I couldn't help but put in a little Irey, Jai and Dani reference in there ;)**

** If you wish to see more Birdflash then be sure to fav/follow this story and leave your requests for future prompts either through PM or in the reviews :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	103. Chapter 104

**Gift Giving (Parent AU)**

Celebrating Christmas with his loved ones, more specifically, his beloved husband and babies, was something that Dick had always looked forward to ever since Jai and Irey were born. Dick was a really huge family-person and spending the holidays with Wally, Irey, Jai and of course, Dani, four of the most precious people in his life. As incredibly sappy as it may sound, Dick didn't know what he would do without them.

Which was why on every twenty-fourth of December, the couple made sure that all three of the kids had taken extra long naps, making them refreshed and well-rested and therefore, aloud to stay up _way_ past their bed-times to enjoy Christmas Eve with them, something that the kids enjoyed very much.

"You look so cute," Dick smiled down at the three small children all dressed in the Christmas-themed onesies Babs had gotten for them as an Christmas present. Irey's being a soft red one with a matching red Santa Claus hat on her head, Jai wearing a dark green one with a white festive Christmas pattern on it and Dani's being a cute little Polar Bear with a hoodie on it.

All in all, they looked incredibly _adorable_.

"M'not cute," Jai said with a pout, looking up at his father as if he had told him the most tragic news in the world. "I'm gonna be the Flash and I'm gonna have super-speed and I'm gonna save the world and be awesome and amazing and be the bestest superhero ever," he stated proudly. "Right, daddy?" He asked, looking at Wally for support, large blue eyes sparkling with hope.

"That's right," Wally agreed, ruffling the little boy's hair in approval. "Jai over here's gonna be the Flash, aren't you, kiddo?"

Irey, not too fond of the idea that her (younger) twin would be the next Flash instead of her, frowned at the statement. "Not if I become the Flash first."

Jai, in response, stuck his tongue out at Irey. "In your dreams, Irey."

"In _your_ dreams, Jai!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm older!"

"I'm cuter!"

"Nu-Uh! It's Dani's job to be the cute one!"

"I'm cooler!"

"I'm the better twin!"

"I'm faster!"

"You don't even have superpowers!"

"_So _do_ you!"_

"-Kids, kids, I'm sure you're both going to be great superheroes one day," Dick shushed the both of them before an even bigger argument would break out between the two, said argument centering around none other than who would be a better Flash than _Wally_, their own _father_. Although it was very admirable (and preciously adorable) that the twins loved the Flash so much, to the point where they were asking Wally his opinions on the countless costume designs they've drawn with crayon, deep inside, Dick couldn't help but worry that his precious little babies would be prancing out and about in colorful spandex and punching Captain Cold in the face as soon as they got the chance to do so.

It already worried him to no extent that Wally was out there putting his life on the line, despite years and years of experience and fighting alongside Wally and Dick himself doing the exact same thing with Gotham's and Blüdhaven's own psychopaths, Dick, being a Bat, was paranoid at heart and having his treasured little babies participating what could arguably be the most dangerous job in the world would only fuel his overprotective nature towards his kids.

Dani, being the carefree four year old that she was, ignored her siblings' argument and instead, took the opportunity to crawl into her father's lap. Much like how Jason, Tim and Damian constantly battled for Dick's attention and affection, Irey, Jai and Dani did the same, this time with _both_ of their fathers. It wasn't anything too serious seeing as the couple had a strict rule of letting the kids anywhere near weapons of any kind so (thankfully), there were no death-threats or throwing of blades involved. Though usually, it was _Dani_ who prevailed in the end, having possessed the magical ability to capture the hearts of just about anyone with a single look, much like Dick had and still continued to do to this very day.

"Hey cutie-patootie," Dick greeted affectionately, holding the four year old in his arms and peppering her cheeks with little kisses. "You feeling sleepy yet, baby bird?"

"No," Dani shook her head and almost like an instinct, rested her head on Dick's shoulder and leaned up closer to nuzzle the man's neck, a habit that Dick and Wally found to be simply adorable. While Dani seemed to be a shy and quiet child on the outside, the little four year old could be quite the little spitfire if she was comfortable around you.

Wally, who was now in the kitchen, grinned at the sight of the two ebonies by the couch. Both Dick and Dani were the biggest cuddlers he knew, and watching them together was something that never failed to put a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Jai and Irey were still busy butting heads over God knows what, sticking their tongues out at each other with their arms folded over their chests, noticing this, Wally smirked to himself, _it was time for him to bring out his secret weapon. _

"Kids, the cookies are ready!"

At the mention of the sugary treats, the twins had immediately raced to where Wally was standing, completely forgetting about their argument in favor of gobbling down the delicious decorated cookies their daddy baked for the holidays every single year.

"Can't resist anything sweet, just like their daddy," Dick muttered to himself with a smile of his own, shaking his head and with Dani still in his arms, he made his way to the kitchen to join the three carrot-tops and snatch a few cookies for Dani and himself.

**BREAKLINE**

It wasn't much of a surprise that the living room floor couldn't even be seen anymore for it was filled to the brim with wrapped presents of every shape, size and color. Towers of boxes and boxes littered the room, nearly covering the Christmas tree that had set up and usually causing someone (*cough*Wally*cough*) to trip over a present or two if they weren't careful. With Dick and Wally pretending not to notice as the pile of presents had grown taller and taller every passing year.

Needless to say, they spoiled their children_ a lot. _Bruce had pointed out multiple times that by doing so, all three of them would grow up to be spoiled brats. Wally would've protested if the man still didn't scare the living shit out of him without even trying. But then again, the billionaire had raised Dick for most of his life and the acrobat had turned out fine (for the most part because Wally knew more than anyone that Dick could be quite the brat if he wanted to be). Material objects aside, Dick and Wally often showered their kids with affection, everything from kisses on their cheeks to cuddles and snuggles, call it 'babying' if you will but it was just their way of showing their love towards their children and they wouldn't have had it any other way.

Now Wally had thought long and hard about what to give his husband this Christmas. Even since the month of _April_, Wally had wanted to think out of the box and step his game up a little. While Christmas sex would've been lovely for the both of them, Wally opted for a more PG-13 kind of Christmas this year, seeing as they were now mature, responsible adults raising three small children under their roof. Besides, all the sex-themed presents that were shared between the couple were only ever given by Dick (not that Wally was complaining, he _loved_ all of Dick's presents to him).

After the kids had opened all their presents, leaving a storm of ripped wrapping paper, opened boxes, ribbons and of course, toys and plushies of every kind, Dick had presented his gift to his husband, looking very much like an excited child on a sugar rush, his expression looking almost exactly like their kids' own faces.

Speaking of the kids, they themselves were more than ecstatic to see what their fathers were giving each other. "Open it! Open it, daddy!" Jai chanted at Wally who was holding Dick's present for him in his hands, Irey giggling excitedly in anticipation and Dani curiously watching the scene with large green eyes.

The box itself wasn't too big or too small, just about the size of an ordinary book and wrapped in a cyan-blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

"I hope you like it," Dick said and if Wally didn't know any better, he would've sworn that his husband was blushing.

Wally had been expecting a lot of things, knowing his husband was quite the cheeky one. He had been expecting a gag gift of some sort, maybe a coffee mug with the Nightwing symbol on it, maybe a Flash one for good measure...Yeah, that seemed like something Dick would do, the little troll loved those 'couple' gifts and other cheesy knickknacks of the sort just as much as Wally loved food.

What Wally didn't expect, however, was a photo album. A sleek black hardbound photo album with the words:_ **'If you're going, I'm going**_**' **engraved on the cover in gold-colored calligraphy.

"Take a look inside," Dick instructed and Wally obeyed, opening the cover to see something on the first page that made him do a double-take.

"No way..." Wally said in awe, looking at the photograph as if it were the rarest jewel in the entire world. "Was this the time-"

"-When we first met," Dick finished for him, gazing fondly at the picture of the two young boys dressed in bright colors in the dark city of Gotham. It was their first meeting as Kid Flash and Robin and Wally could remember the day like it was yesterday. The ten year old Kid Flash draping his arm over the eight year old Robin in the photograph as if they had known each other all their lives.

The next few pictures had been ones taken throughout Dick's years as Robin and Wally's years as Kid Flash, said pictures having the two either laughing their asses off or just smiling like the dorks that they were.

Some pictures were with the team, others with a few members of the Justice League (he had even convinced _Batman_ to join in a few) while most were simply pictures of the two of them together, some with the masks and some without, the important thing was that all photographs were arranged in chronological order. Portraying each stage of their relationship and how it had grown from the friendly high-fives and bro-fists they shared as younger kids to all the passionate kisses and key events in their relationship as both teenagers and adults. Everything from when they had their first date, their first anniversary, Valentine's Day and even the time when Wally had proposed to Dick on Christmas Eve. There was also their beautiful wedding, the day the twins were born and of course, when Dani was born. The most recent picture being one of all five of them together in a family picture.

"This...It's really perfect, babe," Wally couldn't fight the completely love-struck grin that spread across his lips, a nostalgic joyful twinkle in his deep green eyes.

"Love you so much, babe," Wally leaned in for a kiss and Dick did the same. Irey, Jai and Dani, unlike most children their age, didn't go "eewwww" at the sight of their parents kissing. Admit it or not, their kids soaked up affection like a sponge soaked up water and whenever affection was shared between their daddies, the three were more than happy to participate in what Wally had dubbed as 'cuddle fests'.

"Daddy's turn," Dani said, pointing to the rather large present that was sitting next to Wally, watching the red-head expectantly.

With a smile, Wally set the gift onto the acrobat's lap, Dick raising an eyebrow in question at the size but proceeded to tear off the wrapping paper from the (not-so-well-wrapped) gift to receive the biggest surprise he had gotten in a very long time...

It was a poster, not just any poster but an original, very real _Flying Graysons_ poster, a poster that Dick hadn't seen outside of pictures in what felt like _centuries, _and it was here now, right in his hands after so long.

"Wally I-" Dick found himself at a loss at words at the sight of the dark blue parchment still looking as beautiful as he remembered, the hand-painted white silhouettes of his family soaring through the air like birds in the sky nearly bringing tears in his eyes.

"Thank you..." Dick looked into the other man's eyes, and for a second there, time had stopped ticking, lost in the loving trance of looking in each other's eyes, Dick not even noticing the tears of joy steaming down his face until he felt the saltiness of his own tears in his mouth.

Dani noticed the tears escaping from the acrobat's eyes and immediately panicked. Her Daddy was strong, he _never_ cried, he was the strongest person she knew. "Daddy, don't cry!" She exclaimed.

And just like that, Dick had found himself with a lap full of his seven year old daughter, Irey, and beside him were his husband, who had Dani in his lap, Jai laying his head on the ebony-haired man's thigh. The poster safely resting on the dinner table (courtesy of Wally and his superspeed), with Dick promising to himself that he would hang it up as soon as he found a perfect place for it.

"I love you so much, Dick," Wally placed a kiss on his lips and almost as if they were teenagers again, sparks flew in the air as their lips connected. Like Wally said countless of times before, every kiss he shared with the other man was simply electrifying, a flowing shock through his body that no science in the galaxy would be able to explain, the feeling was simply bliss and Wally left it at that.

Plus, having their kids, the three most beautiful, wonderful children in the world with them right here and right now, was simply the cherry on top the cake.

"I love you too, daddy!" Irey added in, snuggling her father's chest and wrapping her little arms around the man's lean body like her life depended on it.

"Me too!" Jai piped up, crawling over to where the acrobat was laying down and wrapping his arms around his neck. "More than both Daddy and Irey combined!" He proclaimed, causing the couple to snicker and Irey to roll her eyes at him.

"Me three," Dani said, lifting her head up to press a small kiss on the older ebony's cheek, imitating what Wally had done only a few moments ago.

"And I love all of you even more," Dick replied, absently petting his daughter's bright red hair and closing his eyes as a grateful smile crossed his face, wondering how on Earth he got this blessed.

** -End-**

** Yay, more of Parent!Birdflash and all three of the babies :3 Apologies if this one came out a little late but I've been experiencing some technical difficulties :/ Since I type all my lists, writing ideas, concepts and prompts down on my phone, the past few days have been stressful seeing as the 'Notes' app on my phone is seemingly deleting the important notes I actually do need for this fic and other writing ideas㈴9. **

**Nevertheless, the show must go on and I'm actually making sure to always have 2 copies of every note that I make from now on so yeah...**

** On a more positive note, be sure to leave your thoughts or suggestions through the reviews or through PM. Happy holidays, lovelies :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	104. Chapter 105

**The ****_Best_**** Christmas Present Ever**

**(A/N: It is notable that this one-shot takes place when Dick is nineteen and Wally is twenty-one to avoid confusion with timelines and what verse this takes place in and all...)**

Dick had come to a conclusion that going last minute Christmas shopping this year was indeed the worst idea he had ever had in all his nineteen years on planet Earth.

Saying the mall was crowded today would've been an understatement. Holiday sales on the week of Christmas were as bad- if not even _worse_ than Black Friday sales and the thousands and thousands of people in the overcrowded stores were practically _wrestling_ over the items that were on sale.

Man, and he thought Gotham villains were _crazy. _Turns out middle-aged suburban mothers were quite the loud, ferocious and extremely violent bunch when it came to who would obtain the last pair of Rudolph-themed wool socks.

But alas, being the trained vigilante that he was, he was able to maneuver through the crowds as a soldier would in a war-zone, slipping though the multitude of shoppers with ease and managing to only _almost_ trip over someone once.

In the end, Dick had gotten what he needed for his family, the team and even for a few members of the League. Really, the only person he couldn't actually think of a good gift for this year was none other than his own _boyfriend_, Wally.

The nineteen year old sighed and rubbed at his temples in stress. _How hard was it to find a good gift for his boyfriend of six years?_

Well based on the absence of the gift he had for his boyfriend, Dick would say that finding a present for the red-head was twenty times more difficult than doing a quintuple flip (because _duh_, he could execute a quintuple flip in the air before he had even hit puberty!)

Stupid Wally for giving him that stupidly beautiful silver charm bracelet with a Robin-Egg blue jewel on it yesterday_. _

Now he had to be he one to deliver and give his boyfriend a kick-ass present.

Sighing once more and deciding to test his luck, the acrobat turned to the department store to see if there was anything good enough to pass his standards for Christmas gifts for his boyfriend.

_Chocolate? _No, he already gave those to his boyfriend every week despite there having no special occasion whatsoever.

_Perfume? _Nope.

_Matching couple Christmas sweaters? _Nah.

_Teddy bears?_ Definitely no.

_ New clothes? _As tempting as they may sound, Dick would've preferred to give something more sentimental than new clothing.

Gaze trailing over to the 'Holiday Costumes' section for a few moments, Dick would've turned away if something red, white and glittery in the back row hadn't caught his eye, the smirk that crossed his face as a brilliant idea popped into his head was _malicious_, the nearly villainous look on his face earning himself a few scared looks coming from a few salesmen passing by.

Little did Wally West know it but he was about to receive the best Christmas gift no money could ever buy.

**BREAKLINE**

Wally was running late. Well yeah, that's wasn't really a big surprise seeing as, despite being able to run at the speed of sound, both he and his Uncle Barry were always late, but that wasn't the important thing right now.

The important thing now was that he was already extremely late when Dick had especially asked him not to be for once in his life.

Why was he late, you ask? Well, whilst doing some last minute errands of his own and stopping by his Uncle Barry's place to wish them a Merry Christmas (and maybe have a little of his Aunt Iris' famous Christmas dishes while he was there), Wally had lost track of time and therefore, was running late to spend time with the love of his life. Yep, Wally was the best boyfriend in the world, alright.

Dick was _so_ gonna kill him once he got home.

He felt like a character in a horror movie, rushing into their shared apartment as fast as his feet could allow him (without using his superspeed) before slowly approaching the bedroom door as if some monstrous creature was waiting for him behind the door and would pounce on him any second now.

The sight that had greeted him once he opened the door was one that took his breath away.

There was Dick, his beautiful boyfriend laying on his stomach, legs kicking up in the air, dressed in what Wally could only describe as the sexiest outfit he had ever seen in his life and positioned in a pose that Wally was sure would've fit perfectly in a porno.

Wally nearly had a fucking nosebleed.

Dick was dressed in nothing but a pair of skimpy glittery red and white panties that did nothing to hide his wonderful _assets. _Along with the panties were matching red garters clipped to a pair of white nylon stockings and on his feet were heels, five-inches of pure seduction worn by the sexiest person Wally had ever met in his life. Dick was wearing makeup, nothing too glitzy but enough to make himself look prettier (if that was even possible), some light eyeshadow on his eyelids, mascara and eyeliner to make his blue eyes pop, a light pink blush on his cheeks and of course, some lipgloss on his lips to make them seem poutier and _well_, more kissable, a red bow clipped to his feathery black hair to finish the look.

"You're late," Dick stuck his strawberry-flavored lipgloss-coated bottom lip at him in a pout, yet the playful twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

Getting up from the bed and effortlessly walking in those bright red stilettos of his, Dick had _strutted_ his way to his boyfriend, Wally hypnotized by the movement of those delicious hips and those even more delicious well-sculpted thighs.

"Merry Christmas, Walls," Dick said in a little sing-song voice, finger tracing along the freckles on the red-head's face to his jaw and all the way down to his chest in a teasing manner, his behind just right in front of Wally's crotch area.

"Babe, you're just _asking_ for me to devour you if you keep looking at me like that," Wally breathed out, his voice eager and lustful. His hand hungrily reaching down to grab that perfect ass that belonged to his perfect boyfriend.

"Well maybe that's what I wanted to do in the first place~" Dick purred sensually in his ear, making a shiver run up Wally's spine...and other places in his body.

Needless to say, the events that followed after were as amazing- if not, even _better_ than Dick imagined.

While it hadn't been the most _traditional_ way to spend Christmas Eve, Wally surely _wasn't_ complaining.

** -End-**

** Yes, I couldn't help but have Dick dress up as Sexy Santa for Christmas for reasons I don't have to explain ;) Thank you for reading and I hoped you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

** And since today is the 24th of December, I would like to wish everyone who celebrates it a very Merry Christmasㇳ6✨ **

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	105. Chapter 106

**All My Favorite Conversations (Ending to 'Friendship')**

**WARNINGS for slight violence, lots of swearing, crying, lots of angst and mentions of unhealthy coping mechanisms, possible triggers and a lot of mature themes, so if you don't like, then don't read.**

**IMPORTANT: To understand what exactly is going on in this fic, I would suggest that you read 'Friendship' and its sequel, 'Apologies' which can be found on Chapters 12 and 73 respectively. Also, Roy isn't a clone in this one so yeah...hope you all like it :))**

When he had woken up this morning, Wally West didn't expect much. Yes, he had plans for today but nothing too special. He and Artemis had plans to go out for lunch in a cute little French Bistro near their place, go back home and enjoy the 25th of December together like the happy _engaged_ couple that they were.

What he never anticipated was for Roy Harper to pin him against the wall of an empty alleyway in the middle of the fucking night when Wally had decided to make a late-night visit to a nearby convenience store while Artemis was asleep back at their apartment, the older man's trembling fist mere inches from Wally's face, his other hand balling up the material of the speedster's shirt in a death grip that would've left a bruise where Wally's chest was and quite possibly, if the archer had pinned him any harder, would've resulted in a crushed skull.

"Do you have any idea what you've done to him?" Roy growled, his grip tightening around the fabric of Wally's shirt, fist trembling with anger. "He fucking loved you! He still does! He's always been loyal to you, and what do you do? You push him away, for _her_," Roy spat the last word out like it was toxic. "And don't you dare give me that bullshit of how you've 'apologized' to him, because newsflash, the word 'sorry' doesn't fix everything, you bastard!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, " Wally said through gritted teeth, staring into the fiery enraged intensity in the other man's eyes.

Roy was absolutely livid. "I'm talking about Dick! I'm talking about how much of a motherfucking asshole you've been to him! You fucking broke his heart, and you, being the dumb-ass that you are, never even noticed because you were too busy tripping over your own feet because of some girl you just met, spent months arguing with for no actual fucking reason whatsoever and made-out with on New Year's Eve because you couldn't keep it in your fucking pants!"

"He's my best friend! I know him better than anyone!" Wally shouted in protest.

Roy's grip only tightened, his hands trembling in anger at the reply. "No, Wally, you _don't_," he said, narrowing his gaze at the speedster. "He told me _everything_. He told me, at age thirteen, mind you, that he loved you, that you didn't feel the same way and that you only had eyes for girls. He told me, Wally, he _cried_ over you, he did that for years and there was nothing I could do to stop the tears except be there for him when you weren' that just a few weeks ago, he nearly drowned himself in alcohol because you couldn't get a fucking clue! I mean _come_ _on_, West if you really did know him better than anyone, you would've noticed the hurt in his eyes, you would've been able to tell if he was lying to you or not."

"Why?" Wally found himself questioning. "Why didn't he tell me? About any of this?"

"Because the last thing he wanted to do was to ruin your friendship," Roy replied and there was no malice in his words this time, only the honest truth and what looked to be a look of regret in his face. "So he put up an act, he smiled and joked around to show everyone, mainly _you_, that he was perfectly fine despite the fact that his whole world crumbling right before his eyes."

"I d-didn't know," Wally admitted in defeat, a terrible wave of guilt washing over his body as the truth began to sink into his skin like a burning acid.

"Did you even bother to ask him if he was alright? If he was hurting?" And if he was, would you have bothered to do something about it? Well clearly not because you were too blind to fucking realize that the tears that were streaming down his face were all because of _you_!"

Wally went silent but inside, he was angry, angry at Roy for always being right and more importantly, angry at _himself_ for being so oblivious and stupid to what had been right in his face for the longest time.

Roy let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "That little boy, the little boy who watched his parents die right in front of him, he spent nights crying himself to sleep thinking that you would never love him back. But it was always more than just a little crush and by now, I would've thought that you would actually open your eyes and realize the truth," Roy's voice went quiet, sending an accusing glare at the other red-head before he continued: "Dick was never one to fall for just anyone, but when he did fall for you, he fell _hard_. And no matter what I said to him, he just couldn't keep his mind off of you."

"I d-didn't-" Wally faltered once more at a loss for words, not quite able to respond to that.

"But let me tell you something, West," Roy jabbed his finger into Wally's chest harshly and never in his life has Wally ever seen the other red-head look so infuriated before, the fury in those ice-blue eyes practically glaring into his skeleton. "That little kid you abandoned and left for _that_ girl, he had _never_ stopped loving you. No matter what happened, his loyalty was all sworn to you and you alone. I've seen that look in his eyes whenever he looks at you, that look of pure adoration and love and that look of pain whenever you say_ 'I love you' _to her," Roy continued, voice as quiet as a whisper but very _deadly_.

"I'm not asking you to love him back if you really don't because God knows what'll happen then. What I'm asking is from you is to _listen_ to him, to make time for him and to reassure him that he's incredible and that he's worth so much more than what he thinks he's worth because behind that confident and bright exterior, he's insecure about himself and he needs someone to be there for him. And if you can't do that for him then I suggest you stay the fuck away from him...for your own sake."

"Roy," Wally began, taking a deep breath. "You know full well that I would do anything for him, so I swear, I will fix this, I'll make this better for him even if that's the last thing I will ever do, I _promise_."

"In that case," Roy started, letting out an unconvinced indignant scoff. "If what you're telling me really is true, then I am _begging_ you, West, don't fuck this up for him, he's been through so much shit already that I'm worried if something as bad as this hits him hard, he'll never be able to be the same person ever again."

"I would never hurt him intentionally, Roy, you know that."

Roy eyed him disbelievingly. If he were being totally honest, he didn't really know a whole lot about 'feelings' and crap like that, all he knew was that Dick was hurting and that it was his job as the kid's older 'brother' to take action...even if the source of his pain was all because of the kid both he and Dick had grown up with."_You better not. _That kid has been through so much more than all of us combined. The horrors we've seen don't even compare to what he's gone through."

"But break his heart one more fucking time and I swear to God, I will break _you_," The other ginger hissed with finality in his voice, masked glare looking like it could rival _Batman's, _and with that, the archer turned around and disappeared into the cold night.

Laying his back against the brick wall and sliding down into a sitting position on the dirty ground and running a hand through his hair in stress, Wally sighed, wanting nothing more than to kick himself in the head over and over again.

_ Just what had he done?_

_ He **had** to fix this._

**BREAKLINE**

Dick never liked being alone. While he had been Robin, Bruce had given him the talk around a dozen times about how 'he would have to get used to it' and that 'getting too close to others was dangerous and incredibly risky', but Dick couldn't quite do something like that, it just wasn't in his nature, he loved the company of others, he loved people and he didn't like being alone, that's just who he was..._he wasn't Batman._

He didn't really know what he was doing. All he felt was lost, staring into an empty abyss while he felt his heart shatter in his chest. There were no tears in his eyes this time around, he was tired of crying.

Crying. Yeah he was very familiar with the word by this point and time. He wasn't a 'pretty crier' like the ones you would see in the movies, he didn't cry much, but when he did, it was always ugly, a mess of broken sobs, tears and breaking down completely.

He couldn't even describe what was going on in his head anymore. He felt empty, torn between wanting to feel something, _anything_ to reassure him that he was still human or wanting to feel numb, not feeling anything at all.

But alas, Roy had confiscated all the alcohol that was supposed to be accompanying him this Christmas, the liquid almost like his escape from reality, he knew the archer meant well, he really did, but without the alcohol, how did Roy expect him to think straight let alone be stable enough to actually spend time with people and enjoy the holidays?

He could've went out and bought himself some more but the cold outside was a serious _bitch_ and just the sight of all the festivities, even at this late hour, the Christmas lights adorning every house and the white snow gently falling from the sky made him want to throw-up.

He still desperately longed for that alcohol though.

Taking a look at his mostly frost-covered window, Dick slowly rubbed at his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing double, _there it was again,_ the stupid red and gold colored streak that somehow always found a way to get inside his apartment without even possessing a key.

"I'm so sorry, Dick. I know I've said this about a million times and I know it's already so tiring for you to hear this, but I really am sorry, Roy told me everything and just...I'm so fucking sorry, about _this_, about you and I just wanted, _needed_ to let you know that-" Dick couldn't hear the rest of what Wally was saying for he was too lost in his own thoughts, realization blocking his ears out as his vision started to blur.

It was happening again.

Why was this feeling so redundant? It all felt like a cycle of hurting that he couldn't quite break out of.

First, he would be living normally until the emotions would start up again, slowly but surely consuming him until he was drowning in his own anxiety. Second, he would find a suitable coping mechanism and would stick to it until the feelings of emptiness would go away...even if it was only for a little while. Third, Wally would rush into his apartment, completely unannounced, apologize and they would both end up as a crying mess on his floor. And finally, Dick would pretend that all was fine and good before the cycle would start all over again.

The thirteen year old version of himself at the very back of his head wanted nothing more than to sink into the other man's embrace, to cry and let it all out like some sort of protagonist in a corny romance movie.

But he wasn't that naïve anymore to think that it would all be alright after a few hugs and by the words 'sorry' and 'it's alright'. He knew that the world was much crueler than that and when you finally thought everything was gonna be okay, the universe always found a way to bite you in the ass and screw things over for you.

And just like that, Dick remembered something- better yet, _someone_ who made him choke on a sob he didn't even know was coming.

_Artemis_.

Then it hit him; he didn't mean anything to Wally because Wally cared about Artemis, he _loved_ Artemis, she was the apple of his eye. The way Dick saw it, Artemis was like a breath of fresh air in Wally's eyes, he...well, he was just like the stuff you would spray in the bathroom.

"W-What about A-Artemis?" Dick's voice was shaky, a look in his eyes Wally had never seen in the acrobat before whenever he gazed at the speedster, the look of distrust and pain.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh, forget about her for now. Right now, it's all about you and only about you," Wally shushed, wiping the tears that were threatening to fall from his best friend's eyes.

The words had sounded so sweet, coated with affection and care that Dick wanted to scream, he wanted to scream at Wally, to slap him in the face and yell at him to stop all of _this_. He didn't want to be tricked into thinking that everything would be alright when clearly, it was the complete opposite.

_He didn't want to be hurt anymore._

But no, he didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet and _listened_, listened to the soft sugary whispers that clutched at his heart strings.

It was almost like a _dream_, like every single fairytale that his younger self had created had come true right before his eyes.

But by now, Dick was far too old to be believing in childish fairytales.

"This is a really bad time to be telling you this but I guess it's better late than ever," Wally confessed sheepishly. "I probably always liked you, like as in, more than a bro probably should to his other bro but you get what I mean," Wally continued lamely, mentally slapping himself in the face for continuing to be so stupid and making his best friend feel like shit again, he was never really good with words in the first place but _by God_, this was a really bad time to fuck up. "I guess I never realized my own feelings until it was too late and I'm so fucking sorry for that, Dick."

The younger man was silent for a few more moments before letting out a laugh, the hollow, bitter sound filling up the silence for a few seconds before Wally had shut him up...shut him up with a kiss, that is.

They were _kissing, _not caring about the salty taste of tears that had mixed in with the movement of their lips against the other's, Wally's teeth grazing over the chapped bottom lip of the other before slipping his tongue in the ebony's mouth.

Dick knew what they were doing was wrong, so horribly terribly wrong in a sense _that he was kissing his best friend who had just got engaged for Christ's sake._

In his heart, he knew that this wasn't going to end up the way that he desired it to be. Wally was _engaged_, he was supposed to be his best man and most importantly, both of them had no way of knowing what would happen afterwards for this wasn't some fanfic where everything was majestic and beautiful.

It was so _unfair_ and Dick knew that he wasn't in the right state of mind to be thinking clearly and to be making rational decisions right now but there he was, finding himself kissing back and only pulling away when they both needed to take a breath of air.

"Y-You know-" Dick started, his own voice cracking in the end but after a few moments, he had managed to continue: "I a-always thought y-you w-would be a g-good k-kisser..."

Wally's smile was a watery one, nothing like his usual goofy smile displaying two rows of perfect white teeth, this smile was shaky but not the least bit forced.

They both knew how things would turn out the next morning, they knew of the complications, the conversations, everything. But this time, they chose to ignore it all, ignore the problems, push the weight of it all, the crying and the hurting aside because right now, it was just _them_, together, holding onto each other like lifelines with teardrops stained on their cheeks and carrying a weight of sadness, regret, guilt and a whole lot of other emotions in both their hearts.

It was so very messed up yet awfully bittersweet to the point where it was almost unreal but at this point and time, Dick couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He was still hurting but somehow, some way, Christmas wasn't as bad as he thought would be this year.

** -End-**

** And that's the end to 'Friendship' because all you lovelies deserve an ending to this fic so I hope you liked it.**

** Merry Christmas to all you birdies who celebrate it, Happy Holidays :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	106. Chapter 107

**Christmas Proposal**

Wally, before dating a certain ebony-haired, blue-eyed acrobat, was never the kind of guy who liked watching 'romantic' movies, you know, the ones with the overly-used plot, dull characters and possessing that extremely cheesy feel to them. He was always more of an action movie kind of guy and was never really a fan of all that sappy kinds of stuff like flowers and chocolates in a heart-shaped box. Yes, he was a huge flirt indeed, but he preferred using words (or as he called it 'smooth-talk') as opposed to the candy, roses and teddy bears thing that many followed as if it were a sacred ritual.

But once again, his boyfriend, Dick Grayson had always managed to amaze him and completely change his mind about something he had firmly believed in for a very long time.

As odd as it was for two teenage boys to be watching 'Love Actually', 'The Notebook' and other romance movies every Saturday night as opposed to playing the new Fallout game that had just come out, Dick had somehow convinced Wally, at age fifteen, mind you, to skip the video games and do something a bit more 'different'. Dick's interpretation of 'different' meaning, to turn his boyfriend into a helpless romantic, and before Wally knew it, he had become a sucker for those tear-jerking flicks.

He always knew that the ebony had the extraterrestrial ability of making him weak at the knees with just a charming look and a stunning smile, but he had only discovered recently that being with Dick had turned him into a huge sap, an actual gigantic romance-loving sap.

Which was one of the reasons as to why Wally was practically _vibrating_ in nervousness, a small black velveteen box containing what Wally viewed to be the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his life, a silver band with a jewel in Dick's favorite shade of blue, sitting innocently in the pocket of his jeans.

Today was the day.

Today was the day he was the day he would propose to Dick, the one and only love of his life, the very apple of his eye, his inspiration, his muse, his _everything_.

With a billion thoughts buzzing through his head, Wally slowly took the box out of his pocket to look at it for one last time before Dick would come home from work, running his fingers over the box,he let out a sigh, praying to whatever god was listening that one: his plan would work out and two: that Dick would say 'yes'.

He loved Dick with all his heart and right now, nothing mattered more to him than proposing to his beloved boyfriend (and _hopefully_, thereafter fiancé and soon-to-be-husband.)

**BREAKLINE**

Wally had decided to keep it simple, he wasn't big fan of the whole 'public engagement' thing and more so, Wally had wanted to keep it special, something between the two of them that no flashing cameras or applauding audiences would destroy, call him old-fashioned if you will but again, it was just how the way he was.

They were having dinner together, an actual homemade dinner that the two so desperately needed after having to settle for take-out for the umpteenth time this month seeing as patrol had left the two men too tired to attempt to cook actual food or go to a restaurant for a decent meal. So there they were, having dinner by a fucking candlelight and rose petals scattered over the table as if they were already on their honeymoon on _Christmas Eve_ for crying out loud. God, Wally really was such a big fucking sap it was laughable.

"I kinda have something to ask you," Wally began, reaching into his pocket, hands shaking as he stood from his seat to get on one knee, bringing out the box and removing his heart on his sleeve as he said the words that had been circling through his mind for what seemed like forever: "Richard John Grayson-Wayne, ever since I first met you that night on that rooftop, I knew that I was in _love_ and that I was ready to make this little kid in the way-too-bright colors and messy black hair mine and mine alone. As corny as it sounds, I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than words can describe so will you make me the happiest man alive this Christmas and give me the honor of marrying you?"

All seemed silent for a few moments, like time had stopped ticking as tears had started to form in Dick's eyes and a nervous pang had filled Wally's veins, think that he royally fucked up and Dick was gonna say 'no' but that all changed as soon as the largest of sunshine-filled smiles had appeared on the ebony's face.

"Yes yes yes, yes I will marry you!" Dick exclaimed, tears running down his face and this time, they weren't tears of pain or suffering anymore, these were tears of blissful joy and is if on instinct, Wally had picked him up and spun him around, the two of them most likely looking like a bunch of idiots but not caring the slightest bit for they were too busy holding each other, smiling like the lovestruck idiots that they were and of course, kissing, _you can't ever forget the kissing._

They stayed like that for a while, as excitedly giddy and indescribably jovial as a bunch of little girls and most likely, earning themselves a few noise complaints coming from their neighbors, only finally calming down as it all started to sink in. They were _engaged_ now, and what came after was _marriage, _the commitment to each other for the rest of their lives, to strengthen even further the bond that they already shared.

And Wally was more than willing to spend the rest of his life with Dick.

"I love you," Wally set the other man on his lap, Dick automatically wrapping his legs around Wally's torso like he only weighed twenty pounds.

"I love you too, Wally," Dick pecked a small, chaste kiss on the ginger's lips and making the man smile.

"Now that that's done," Wally's grin turned suggestive, hand resting against the other man's hip. "How's about a few rounds of engagement sex?"

Dick playfully tapped his chin in thought at the notion. "Depends. You gonna let me top this time around?"

Wally shrugged, the smile never leaving his face as he did so. "If I say no then does that mean I'm not getting anything tonight?"

"How's about," Dick started, his voice suddenly in his infamous sultry, seductive gone as he leaned up to Wally's ear to whisper some rather _sensual_ descriptions of a certain _something_ that would've made even Catwoman blush. "That sound good to you, babe?" Dick asked sweetly, still wearing that _sexy-as-fuck_ look on his face like a tattoo.

Wally felt blood rush to his face at the thought of all the _filthy_ things that Dick had promised they would be doing later, but smirked back at his boyfr- _no_, his _fiancé _nonetheless. "Keep talking like that and you've got yourself a deal."

They couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

** -End-**

** Taking a break from the angst in the last chapter, I decided to go for a one-shot where Wally proposes :3 Also, don't forget to leave your thoughts and or suggestions either through PM or in the reviews :) See you all next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	107. Chapter 108

**Of Sudden Surprises and Decorations**

It had been one of Dick's crazy ideas, that was usually how they landed themselves in these kinds of situations, so it wasn't much of a surprise. The thirteen year old had the craziest imagination Wally had ever witnessed in his entire fifteen years of living and he knew full well that if the ebony had set his mind on something then it was nearly impossible to stop him from doing so, the boy was just stubborn like that.

So when Dick had told him all about his plan to 'asterfy' (_seriously_, where did he even get those words?) the _entire_ Justice League Watchtower into a complete Christmas wonderland while the League was off-world, Wally could only find himself gaping at the dark-haired boy in complete astonishment, blinking twice to check if he wasn't imaging things.

It had only taken him two full seconds to realize that Dick was being _dead serious_ about this.

Which brought them to where they were right now, standing in the middle of an empty Justice League headquarters with a total of forty two large boxes filled to the brim with all the decorations they would need to turn the whole place into the most amazing Christmas paradise ever.

Okay, maybe Wally helped _a little,_ but that was it! Really, it was all Dick's idea! Wally was only there for moral support and to help his best bro, after all! That's what best friends did, right?

But then again, usually people who considered themselves to be 'best friends' didn't kiss each other on the lips, shared the same bed to cuddle every time they would have sleepovers together and most of all, keep said activities a secret from _Batman_, of all people.

Dick knew that the man would find out eventually, the man wasn't called the 'World's Greatest Detective' for nothing and if he did find out, Dick was sure that the man would either: a) ground him or b)

Though that didn't stop Wally from choosing to go along with the ebony for he did make a promise to both himself and to Dick that he would always follow him, no matter what, through thick and thin.

Dick was always right. So _hopefully_ everything would turn out alright. Who knows? The League might even appreciate what they've done for them, they were all due for some relaxation in the form of some festive holiday spirit after all.

**BREAKLINE**

They had gone all out. Everything from the large six-foot tree standing front and center decorated in about every kind of ornament and color of tinsel possible, to the Christmas lights hanging from the walls and the mistletoe and little figurines hanging on the shelves. The final touch being the 'snow' falling from the ceiling courtesy of a few holograms Dick had installed to the Watchtower's control panel.

All in all, it really was a sight Dick had deemed worthy to be called a Christmas Winter Wonderland.

And as if it were on cue, the zeta tubes had announced the arrival of the main members of the Justice League.

The reactions that followed after were quite _interesting_ indeed.

Barry, of course, was absolutely ecstatic, but nothing in the room had made him more excited than the large plate of Alfred's homemade chocolate chip cookies that was seated on top of the kitchen top counter, the blonde speedster scarfing down the treats before anyone could even blink (yep, it was no question where exactly Wally had gotten his eating habits from).

The rest (sans Batman, seeing as the man's facial expression was as stoic as usual), gazed at the sight with smiles on their faces. While the heroes up in the Watchtower weren't exactly a bunch of Scrooges, Christmas was never really celebrated in the Watchtower due to the fact that they were all too occupied with saving the world to have the spare to put up decorations and such for the holiday season.

Clark being Clark was of course, the second most ecstatic (only second to Barry seeing as the man looked like as if he were in a chocolate chip cookie paradise), the black-haired man himself was a big softie, having grown up on a farm and all, he had grown to embrace the simple things in life and something like _this_, was more than enough to make him smile. "It's beautiful," he said with a large dorky grin that sort of reminded Wally of Dick's own.

On a much less positive note, Batman looked beyond infuriated, the whites of his cowl narrowed into dangerous slits in a glare cold enough to freeze over the Sahara Desert, scowling not at the decorations but at the sight of a certain red-headed speedster wrapping his arm around Dick's waist.

Seeing red, Bruce had resisted the temptation to throttle the freckled brat until he got his hands off of his little bird, Dick was far too young to be dating anyone and the last thing Bruce wanted was for Dick to get hurt, he didn't want to see his son with a broken heart, after all. The only thing snapping him out of his angry trance (and stopping him from strangling Flash's sidekick) was the voice of said son.

"See you guys later! Hope you guys liked the surprise!" Robin's voice called out into the hallway, his famous cackle echoing behind him as he jumped on the teenage speedster's back and they sped into the zeta tubes to God knows where.

"You sure have one Hell of a sidekick, Bats," Oliver shook his head, stroking that goddamn blonde goatee of his in thought. "Even Roy wasn't this wild at that age."

Hal could only shrug. "Well he is called the Boy Wonder after all, can't expect anything less coming from Spooky's kid."

"And what about Kid Flash then? Dinah inquired, the knowing smirk on her lips actually scaring the living Hell out of Oliver the man subconsciously taking a step back in fear.

"Well...he _is_ the Boy Wonder's boyfriend," the Green Lantern supplied for lack of better word, scratching at the back of his neck.

Batman, who had been eerily silent the whole time since they arrived, let out a noise that sounded like it belonged to a monster than one coming from an actual human being, making the other League members shrink back (or cower completely) in terror, none of them wishing to be the man's next victim.

"Robin. Is. Off. Limits," was all he said (or _growled_) tightly before stalking out of the room with a swish of his cape, still managing to look horrifying despite the festive holiday decorations hung up everywhere, his dark costume looking very out of place in the festive set-up.

"What did I tell you guys?" Hal said in a voice that was almost like a whine once he was sure Batman was out of ear-shot. "He's clearly insane! Did you see that glare? It looked like he was ready to kill someone!"

"Beware of the big bad Daddy-bats," Barry added in with a shudder.

"Oh hush, Bruce loves all his children dearly," Diana assured. "He's quite the protective father, we should've known he would be like this the second one of his kids would be old enough to start dating."

"I don't think he was angry about the decorations," Dinah spoke up. "Figured he was more pissed off with Kid Flash after doing what he did with Robin."

"I'd tell your nephew to be careful if I were you, Barry," Clark said genuinely, turning to the speedster, blue eyes filling up with genuine care. "But it's not something I would worry too much about, I'm sure Batman wouldn't actually harm a teenager," he continued, and Barry pretended not to notice the silent 'I hope' at the end of the Kryptonian's sentence.

And Barry could only hope that the other man was right.

Wally did always make it a point to tell him that Bats were _crazy_, after all.

** -End-**

** Oh Bruce...he may seem like a big scary monster on the outside but he really is a loving protective softie when it comes to his kids, (_especially_ Dick) deep down inside.❤️**

** Don't forget to leave a review on your way out and if you want to see more Birdflash goodness, don't forget to fav or follow this fic if you haven't already :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	108. Chapter 109

**Bedtime Stories**

"Daddy!" A light-pitched giggle echoed throughout the room as Wally lifted his eldest daughter off the floor and began to pepper her cheeks with kisses. "It tickles!" Irey just couldn't quite hold her giggles as Wally began to tickle her sides.

"Awww give her a break, Walls, you've been doing that to the poor kids for hours now," Dick cooed slightly, Jai and Dani following him closely from behind.

Glancing over at the clock on the wall to see just how late it was, Wally stopped what he was doing when he saw that it was half an hour to eleven o' clock, leaving Irey clinging onto him like a sloth as she tried to catch her breath from earlier's giggle-fest.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for tonight," Wally carefully peeled the seven year old off of him who was currently sticking onto him like a leech. "Off to bed now, you three. Your daddy will have my head if any of you grow up to be a bunch of nocturnal bats like he is."

"You got that right," Dick quipped whilst running his fingers through Jai's damp red hair and pressing Dani to his side, the dark haired little girl resting her head on her daddy's shoulder like it was some sort of pillow. "Now come on, hop to your beds and me and daddy will tuck you in before you go to sleep."

"Can't we sleep with you tonight?" Irey inquired hopefully, using the expression that Dick had often wore whenever he couldn't get something he wanted, eyes wide and lip pushed into a pout.

The kids had hardly used their own bedrooms except for when they were taking their naps or simply playing together when either Dick or Wally weren't around to play with them. Also, they usually slept alongside their fathers in the almost cloud-like bed in the couple's bedroom so it wasn't really a surprise when Irey had asked them why they couldn't stay with their fathers tonight. Nevertheless, as much as Dick loved snuggling their beloved babies and keeping them as cute and as innocent as long as possible, both he and Wally knew that the kids would have to learn how to sleep in their own beds due to the fact that they were indeed growing up and therefore had to learn now to be independent and all that other stuff.

But it was pretty much an unspoken fact that all three of their children had fully mastered the art of the puppy-dog eyes and could fully use them to their own advantage whenever and wherever they wanted to. And like Dick had said, it wasn't exactly a crime to enjoy having their kids as young and adorable as they were now for as long as they could.

"Fine," Wally sighed in defeat, his resolve crumbling after only a few seconds, damnit those crystal blue eyes of his kids (and husband) never failed to turn him into a pile of mush. "But your daddy owes me some breakfast tomorrow in return," he half-heartedly grumbled.

"I wan' pancakes!" Dani proclaimed, suddenly bursting with energy at the two men. If there was something that every single of their close friends and family knew, it was that the little girl had the biggest sweet-tooth ever known to man and very much loved sweets.

"And bacon!" The twins piped up simultaneously, faces perking up at the mention of anything food related.

"Please, daddy?" Dani added in for good measure, making sure to widen her large emerald-green orbs as she looked right into her father's own pair, almost as if she was staring right into Wally's soul.

And if there had been an award for the most times someone had given in to a puppy-dog pout, Wally would've been consecutively winning said award for like two decades now.

"I wouldn't have expected it any other way," Dick chuckled as he leaned up to give Wally a quick kiss on the lips before scooping up Dani in his arms and setting the little girl on his shoulders, making her squeal in surprise and throw her hands up in the air like she was 'flying' like a certain big blue boy-scout they all knew.

"Race you two to the bathroom," Wally announced (though it was mostly for the twins), knowing that it would be the only way to get Jai and Irey to get to the bathroom without much of a fuss after all.

**BREAKLINE**

While it had taken some time to actually get all their kids, bathed, dressed and ready for bed, both men had managed to do so and get them nestled between the two of them right before the clock had stricken eleven o' clock.

_Yep_, Dick was _definitely_ worried that his babies would turn out to be like him in terms of being a huge night-owl and hardly sleeping at night, all he wanted was for his children to be healthy and happy like every other sane parent would.

"Tell us a bedtime story!" Jai exclaimed once they were all pretty much settled in Dick and Wally's large King-sized bed, tugging at the hem of Wally's shirt with one hand and resting his cheek with the other hand.

Wally raised an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you three a little too old for bedtime stories?"

The twins immediately frowned up at him at the question, furiously protesting that they weren't 'old' and that Wally himself was the only 'ancient' person here.

"I'm four!" Dani stated happily, holding up four little fingers in the air as she held her favorite stuffed bear in her other hand.

"Promise me you three will never grow up," Dick said, giving Jai, who was sitting on his lap, a kiss on the top of his head in his typical protective-daddy manner.

"What kind of story do you wanna hear then?" Wally asked the three, preparing to tell a story about one of their League missions or even a mission when they had been on the team.

What Irey had said in reply was something that the couple hadn't expected at all, especially coming from a seven year old little girl. "Can you tell us the story of how you met?"

"How we met?" The couple repeated in unison, expecting a request for an epic action filled story or even some sort of fairytale rather than their very first meeting. Dick had expected it had something to do with the photograph the kids had seen of them together when they were younger and being the curious bunch that they were, the kids had wanted to learn more about what exactly happened that day.

Dani nodded enthusiastically in reply and at that, the couple really couldn't refuse.

"Well," Wally began his tale, rubbing his hands together. "It went a little something like this," he continued, smiling as he remembered the fond memory as if it were yesterday.

_ It had been a quiet night out in Gotham, though the Dynamic Duo were investigating a case on some drug trade or something of the sort, it had been a pretty quiet and uneventful night nonetheless, Robin having to hold back a few yawns throughout the whole night._

_ All until two streaks of red and gold had entered their vision accompanied by a strong gust of wind, leaving both vigilantes' capes flying in the air behind them (or in Robin's case, right in his face...not that he would admit that though)._

_"Heya, Bats!" An ever-so-familiar voice greeted cheerily and there he was; Barry Allen, the Flash himself standing in front of the pair of vigilantes like he always had whenever he visited Gotham City (much to Batman's annoyance whenever he did so), although this time he was accompanied by someone else, a kid dressed in a red and yellow costume with visibly fiery ginger hair and just about the dumbest yet most adorable smile Robin had ever seen in his life._

_ "I'm Kid Flash!" The little red-headed boy who looked about ten or eleven and standing a couple inches taller than Robin himself, announced excitedly. "You must be Robin!"_

_ "I must be," the ebony-haired child replied casually, trying to ignore just how fast his heart was beating in his chest. He didn't know if it was the bright red hair or the freckles littering the other boy's face, but something about this 'Kid Flash' character, made his stomach fill up with butterflies._

_ "You're really witty, you know," Kid Flash folded his arms over his chest. "I like that, you're pretty cool, you know I was really nervous when Uncle Ba- I mean, Flash, told me that we might actually bump into you guys but here you are, I don't mean to sound creepy or anything but-" The rest of his babble had been interjected by Robin holding up a gloved finger to his lips._

_ "-You talk too much," was all Robin said as he watched the speedster flush furiously in response, his face as red as his hair as they burst into a fit of giggles._

_ "They hit it off pretty well, don't you think, Bats?" The speedster inquired, not being able to keep the proud look off his face as he watched his little nephew talk with Robin._

_ Batman made no verbal reply and instead, continued to stare at the two (mainly at Wally, not exactly fond of how closely the boy was standing next to **his** precious son), the intensity of his stare making the speedster beside him gulp nervously._

_But at the sight of Robin standing up on his tippy toes to whisper something in his nephew's ear and afterwards, bopping Wally's freckled nose with his finger, it was like all the feat had been drained from the hero of Central's body. It was so incredibly cute and Barry Allen, despite being a fully grown man and a superhero, couldn't stop himself from being all giddy at the gesture. He was just a proud uncle, dammnit._

_ "This calls for a picture!" He proclaimed and before anyone could stop him, another gust of wind, a flash of color and two seconds later, he was back with a camera in hand, beaming from ear to ear like a Golden Retriever greeting its owner._

_ "Look over here, kids!" Barry called over to the eight and ten year old, Wally wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and pulling him close to him, the two laughing together, side by side, as the blonde man snapped a picture of them._

"And that, kids, is how I met your father," Wally finished, pretty proud of himself for having to retell the story of their first meeting as best as he could even when put on the spot like that.

Looking over to his kids and husband to see if they were still listening to him, Wally could only gape at what he saw. Dick and all three of their kids, were all fast asleep, most likely dozing off in the middle of Wally's story.

Shaking his head, Wally switched off the lamp sitting on the bedside table and gave one last look to the slumbering bunch. "You're all very lucky I love you," he said before slipping under the covers, hooking his arm around Jai, who was the closest to him, and falling asleep, happy thoughts of his beloved family filling his dreams.

** -End-**

** More of Dick and Wally with their babies for you all to enjoy :) If you liked this one and you wish to see more, be sure to leave your reviews/ suggestions for prompts in the reviews or through PM and to fav or follow if you want to see more Dick/Wally.**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	109. Chapter 110

**Happy New Year**

**(A/N: This oneshot is actually the last one that'll be published for the year 2015 so I hope you guys like it, here's to 110 more chapters in 2016ㇴ1㈎9)**

_11:59 pm._ Less than a minute left until New Year.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_12:00 am. January 1st of the new year,_ or as those obnoxious people on social media liked to call it 'the first page of a 365 day book' or something equally as cliché as that.

They hadn't meant to do what they did, but they just couldn't help themselves, it was almost like it was a compulsive feeling, that they had to kiss, the setting was great and the mood in the air was nearly _perfect_, they couldn't have had it any other way, really.

And seeing the beautiful face of his boyfriend, even when his stunning blue eyes were covered by his mask, illuminated by the fireworks, was what broke Wally's resolve. With no second thought whatsoever, he scooped up the younger boy in his arms and joining their lips together in a kiss.

Despite all the fireworks lighting up the dark skies, in Wally's opinion, the kiss that they shared had been the most explosive, a melange of emotions and fiery passion sparking like a match the second their lips touched and judging by the way Dick was kissing him back, he could safely say that the other boy felt the same.

Since the two were so lost in each other's mouths, completely hypnotized by their lover, they didn't even notice the multitude of different reactions coming from the League at what they were doing. The team had already knew for quite some time now, having to spend so much time with the 'team lovebirds' and all, so they were pretty casual about the whole thing...with the exception of M'gann giggling and Artemis yelling at them to get a room.

Amongst all the reactions, it was clearly Barry who was the most ecstatic, the man's expression looking very much like the heart-eyes emoji...or a hyperactive fangirl, yeah, it was most likely the latter.

When Barry had turned to Bruce to see what his reaction would be, he had half-expected to see an angry scowl, maybe a Bat-glare directed at Wally.

Instead, he was met with a sight he had never seen before, _the_ Batman, the scariest man that ever walked the face of the earth, _wasn't_ scowling (for once in his life), expression completely neutral and mouth set in a straight line as opposed to the usual deep frown he was sporting whenever Wally was even _standing_ at a ten mile radius from his beloved son.

Sure, he wasn't exactly grinning from ear to ear, but they would have to get what they could take. He was _Batman_, after all.

"Called it," Dinah smirked, folding her arms over her torso and looking at her fellow leaguers, both new and old, with a smug look on her face. "Told you they were in a relationship even before the whole simulation incident."

"Oh _come on!_" Hal practically whined as he pushed a hand through his chestnut-brown hair in stress as Oliver, who was standing beside him, was already fishing his wallet from his pocket with a huge, defeated sigh.

_Goddamnit_, he _knew_ he shouldn't have joined in on that bet in the first place!

"Keep it coming, boys," Dinah could only laugh as the rest of the League members grudgingly handed her over literal _stacks_ of cash, said members bitterly grumbling about teenage hormones and Dinah always being right as the pile of paper bills in front of the woman only knew higher and higher.

Of course she knew that the two boys were absolutely smitten with each other. Hell, she was sure that she had known before they themselves did. If those tiny smiles, not-so-subtle touches of the hand or arms slung around the shoulders didn't say anything, then she didn't know what did.

"Just how do you do it, Dinah?" The archer asked, still pretty sore about losing that bet but it was nothing that a few New Year shots of alcohol couldn't fix.

Dinah snickered once more, tucking a lock of blonde hair under her ear as she did so. "Call it a woman's intuition if you will, and maybe a little common sense. I mean come on, you had to be blind not to see those two fawning after each other after all these years."

"You got that right!" The unsuspected voice of none other than Robin cackled behind them and nobody, not even _Batman_, could stop themselves from cracking a grin at that.

** -End-**

** Oh Barry, he loves Dick/Wally just as much as we do...maybe even more :D And Bruce...he's just being overprotective and of course, worried as Hell that his little bird is growing up right before his eyes :') **

** Happy New Year to all of you lovelies! I hope you all had a great 2015 and here's to an even better 2016!ㇴ1✨**

** And since today marks the very first anniversary as to when I first signed up on this site, I just wanted to give a massive thank you to all you lock eyes who have really supported, inspired and motivated me to write for this past year. You are all so amazing and I really can't thank you enough.**

** A year ago, I wouldn't have expected to have a story with 110 chapters, over 146K words and over 250 reviews. You guys never cease to amaze me and words really can't express how amazing you lovelies are and how much your kind words really mean to me (and even if they did, I think this message would be far too long lol). You've all really made this year absolutely incredible and Ilysm㈎9**

**Once again, thank you so much for a fantastic 2015 and here's to an even better 2016⭐️**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx❤️**


	110. Chapter 111

**The Press Conference**

"Stop messing it up so much, you look fine," Dick peered over at his boyfriend who was currently busy fixing his tie for what felt like the millionth time today, the ginger standing in front of the full-length body mirror and once again, running a hand through his bright red hair.

"Well excuse me for wanting to look good," Wally retorted, still not taking his eyes off of his reflection.

"You look plenty fine enough, Walls, I don't see why you keep messing with it," Dick rolled his eyes.

Dick's words, however, seemed to have the opposite effect on Wally, only making the older teen sport a wicked smirk on his face. "So...you think I look _fine_? What exactly did you mean by that, birdie?" the speedster grinned, suddenly standing very close to the ebony and looking just about ready to _devour_ him. Dick looked absolutely delicious in that thousand dollar Armani suit...it was too bad Wally thought that it would look better on his floor instead.

He let out a breathy snicker, his hand traveling down to the small of Dick's back while they put their lips together in a kiss, hand already groping the younger teen's ass as Dick pushed him down onto his bed, straddling his lap whilst still maintaining the rhythm of their kiss.

Before a rather loud opening of the door made them stop right in their tracks.

"Richard," the ever so familiar voice of a certain Damian Wayne boomed throughout the room. "Father requests that you two hurry up, it is the most discreditable for the Wayne 'family' to be late to their own press conference after all."

With a slightly disappointed sigh, Dick peeled himself off of the older boy, straightening his now-wrinkled suit until it was crisp once more.

"-tt-" Damian scoffed at the sight of the idiot of a speedster his older brother called his 'boyfriend'. "And I do not wish to know any details about your sex life, Richard."

"Whatever you say, little brother," Dick beamed at him, wearing the same cheeky grin that he always wore when there was something up his sleeve, with Wally closely trailing after him whilst trying his very _best_ not to shudder in terror at the 'touch-my-brother-again-and-I-will-violently-murder-you' gesture Damian was throwing right at him.

Yep, Wally had no doubt in his mind that the kid really was Batman's son.

**BREAKLINE**

"Mister Wayne, what is your position on the Bat vigilante in Gotham?"

"Mister Wayne, is it merely a coincidence that all your adopted children have dark hair and blue eyes or is there a reason behind it?"

"Mister Wayne, what are your concerns regarding the increasing number of orphans in Gotham City?"

"Mister Wayne, just how many more children are you planning to adopt?"

The billionaire held back a sigh, already feeling his eye twitch as well as a headache starting to grow. Pointing at a random raised hand in the crowd, he made sure to flash the famous 'Brucie' grin, the one he used whenever he was standing in front of the press. "Yes?"

The reporter, who clearly hadn't expected to be called amongst the sea of others like himself, shakily stood up, pushing his thick rimmed glasses up his nose as he spoke: "If I may ask, Mister Wayne, what is your stand on these 'meta-humans' running around both in Gotham and all these other cities?"

Not missing the looks his children were throwing him, the billionaire never let the grin leave his face. "Wayne Tech, as a company, feel that it is our duty, as citizens of Gotham, to provide the city with technology that would not only benefit the people but also keep the city safe from these meta-humans," he finished, earning himself applause from a few reporters and journalists in the crowd and a roll of the eyes coming from Jason.

"Wait _what_?" Wally questioned, speaking for the first time ever since the whole conference began, making everyone's eyes snap at him in surprise, Dick looked back at him with large eyes, not expecting Wally to do something like that out of the blue. "Don't you think it's kinda odd that the people of Gotham are so against meta-humans when they have a guy dressed as a giant bat running around and punching mental patients in the face? These meta-humans are just trying to help and use their powers to help people. Sure there are some nut-jobs out there who try to take over the world but it's nothing the heroes can't handle."

And just like that, all the attention had snapped from the billionaire to none other than Richard Grayson-Wayne's _boyfriend_, Wally West.

"I mean, it's not like they're doing anything wrong, after all. They are called the _Justice_ League for a reason, besides, the last time I checked _Batman_ himself was part of the team, and they have literal hundreds of meta-humans up in their headquarters."

The statement caught the attention of not one, not two, but about every single journalist, reporter and photographer in the room. Instead of focusing on their earlier topic, however, they were much more interested in Wally and his relationship with Gotham's 'little prince', Richard Grayson-Wayne.

"Mister West! Mister West! Tell us how it's like dating Richard!"

"Well," Wally started. "Me and _Richard_," he made sure to add extra emphasis on Dick's real name as he spoke. "Have been dating for almost a year now, and needless to say, he's the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," he continued, not noticing the look of utter horror sent in his way coming from his boyfriend.

"What about Mister Wayne? Is there anything you can say about him?"

Wally tapped at his chin in thought. "Not really. He's a pretty normal guy if you ask me, well 'normal' except for the weird obsession with the color black and the huge collection of ancient weaponry in his living room, but that's about it."

If Bruce had been drinking something, he was sure that he would have choked on it. How dare this boy make a fool out of him like that? Not even his own sons ever did that! He would _not_ have this little red-headed punk embarrass him at his own press conference, regardless if he was Dick's boyfriend or not.

Meanwhile Dick, whose cheeks were still as red as a strawberry, buried his face in his hands. Bruce was _so_ gonna kill Wally later...if his little brothers didn't get to him first.

**BREAKLINE**

The ride back home was silent. Never would have Wally thought that riding in a freaking limousine would be so horrific, but then again, if you were riding with five of the most dangerous people on the planet (even if four of said people weren't even adults yet) then why _wouldn't_ you be scared?

Especially when Bruce, Jason, Tim and Damian all looked more than ready to remove his head from his body, Dick's presence being the only thing stopping them from tearing the speedster apart, limb by limp.

Meanwhile Dick, sensing the tension in the air immediately took action, he wanted nothing more than for all of this to end without someone dying, thank you very much. "What about some TV?" He asked with a smile, hoping that it would get everyone's mind off of things.

It was just his luck that the most popular channel on air had decided to report about none other than the fucking press conference itself.

"This just in, at the annual Wayne Enterprises press conference, Bruce Wayne's eldest son's boyfriend made an appearance and-" the rest of whatever she was saying was cut off, seeing as someone had thrown a batarang straight at the TV,

Not even dating to see where said batarang came from, Wally gulped nervously, mentally beating himself up for being such an idiot who couldn't keep his own mouth shut.

He was as good as a dead man, that was for sure.

**BREAKLINE**

When they had gotten back to the Manor, both Alfred and Dick himself had to hold back Jason, Tim and Damian from pouncing on Wally right then and there, though Dick suspected it had something to do with Damian telling the other two about what he saw earlier up in Dick's bedroom, Dick didn't need to be psychic to know that those three couldn't care less about the press conference.

"_West_," Bruce drawled out, the name almost spat out of the man's mouth as if it had left a bad taste on his tongue. "You better _run."_

"Please don't kill my boyfriend, he may have a mouth on him but I love him nonetheless," Dick remarked from where he was standing next to Tim. Though he loved Wally very much,

The billionaire's gaze had softened slightly at the half-pout his eldest son was shooting at him, no matter how old Dick would get, that pout would always be effective. He didn't know if it was just him, but there was something about those impossibly blue eyes and pout that always got to him.

"I'll try my best," Bruce promised and for Dick, it was already good enough.

"Babe!" Wally shouted in protest, hoping that Dick would save his sorry ass this time around but like the rest of his family, Dick could be quite the sadistic type if he wanted to be, all things aside, he was still a bat after all.

"Sorry, Walls," was all Dick said with a nonchalant shrug as he watched the red-head disappear out of their sight in a quick flash of red and gold in what Dick could observe as record timing, it was too bad that Wally was too busy running for his life to actually notice.

_ "-tt- _you are just as bad as the rest of us, Richard," Damian remarked from beside him, though the look in his cerulean-colored eyes looked thoroughly pleased.

Dick let out a laugh and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Guilty as charged, little brother."

**-End-**

** I hope all of you birdies are having a lovely 2016 so far. Prompts are open so don't forget to leave your suggestions or requests either through PM or through a review. See you all next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	111. Chapter 112

**Endgame **

**WARNINGS for slight spoilers involving the ending of the second season of Young Justice (but you all probably knew that already.)**

Wally was running, running like he never had before. His legs felt weak, shaky even, the muscles feeling strained and worn-out and yet he couldn't stop, he just couldn't, the fate of the entire planet was in his hands and stopping would mean that he failed to complete the mission and failing to complete the mission meant that- _well_, you got the point.

He _had to_ save the world.

The scarab chose that moment to speak up in Jaime's head: "_The Kid Flash is in danger, his slower speed is making an exit valve for the chrysalis' energy- __**in sixteen seconds he will cease**__."_

"Cease?" Jaime questioned to himself and Nightwing's heart just about vacated into the pit of his stomach, his blood turning icy cold just by the word. _No no no no,_ this couldn't be happening, things like this only happened in nightmares, they couldn't be happening right now, they just couldn't. "Cease _what_?"

But as hard as he would try to deny it, deep inside he _knew_, he wasn't stupid, he knew the science and he knew that there was no stopping it. Wally was going to _die_.

But Nightwing wasn't about to let that happen.

He wasn't a speedster, didn't have any superpowers at all actually, but Batman had trained him to be the best tactician his mind could be and to always come up with the most effective plan even when in the most dangerous of life-or-death situations.

So without a second though whatsoever, he had run up to where the three speedsters were running, running to save the _world_. He knew what he was doing was not only extremely risky, but also extremely _stupid_, the chances of him actually surviving were little to none but he _had to _save Wally, no matter what the cost may be.

Dick knew that he fucked up big time, if thought through, there could've been a hundred other ways to end this all but right now, he wasn't thinking straight and there was just not enough time. All that was on his mind was Wally, and only Wally.

What he was doing now might've been the final mistake that would cost him his life but if sacrificing himself was what needed to be done in order to save both his best friend and the world, then he would do so without a single ounce of regret whatsoever.

"Dick, what the Hell are you doing?" Wally questioned, still running, running circles around him, still running like he never had before. He didn't know what the fuck Dick was doing but all he knew was that his _best_ _friend_ was doing something so incredibly stupid and that his life was in danger.

"In order for the chrysalis energy to stop being poured onto you, something slower has to be added into the equation..." He gave him a sad smile, a smile that didn't belong on his face, that smile was anything but happy, anything but Dick Grayson...that smile would haunt Wally for the rest of his life.

And just like that, all the anger he had been holding against the other teen had disappeared completely. Flashbacks of all the memories, both good and bad, he had shared with Dick. Playing video games and eating junk food until their stomachs ached, all those sleepovers they had, them laughing together, crying together, in battle side by side. It all hit him like a ton of bricks.

The last conversation that they had prior to this one, he remembered yelling at him in a total rage, remembered shoving him into a chair and spitting at his face all because he couldn't fucking see the bigger picture of the whole plan and acted without being rational. He had hurt Dick, he had only been thinking of himself and not about the wellbeing of the very person, _the nineteen year old kid_, who literally had the weight of the world on his shoulders and _more importantly_, the person he grew up with, the one he trusted with his life, the boy he loved like a brother.

Whatever grudge Wally had been holding against him no longer mattered because his best friend was about to _die _instead of him.

"_Dick_!" He shouted but he knew that all his protests were useless, faint in the loud thundering noises ringing in his ears, he could feel his knees weaken underneath him but he knew that stopping right now was not an option.

"Thank you, Wally," Dick let a single teardrop fall down his face as he felt his own body slowly slip away._ "I love y-"_

_ "No!" _Wally screamed but it was far too late.

The energy had all left them, whisked away in the cold wind, leaving both Impulse and Flash panting in order to catch their breaths, but for Wally, there was something much more important on his mind.

"W-Where's Nightwing?"

"H-he's gone," Wally couldn't believe his own words for they sounded like they had come out of someone else's mouth. "He's d-dead, isn't he?"

Everything that came after just seemed like a blur, like time was flashing way too fast, at a speed that not even his Uncle Barry could go. People were talking, he couldn't identify who was because everything was so damn blurry that nothing could be processed in his brain properly.

Dick was gone. He was no longer here. He had _sacrificed_ himself to save the world. But for Wally, he felt so fucking empty, his best friend had died to save him...to save the world. But right now, all Wally could think about was his best friend, for Dick was Wally's entire world once and now that he was gone...everything else

Because in his eyes, Dick _died_ thinking that he hated him.

But right now, Wally was sure that he hated himself more than anyone.

** -End-**

**Written because 2016 is the year the Young Justice Season two time-skip takes place... Really sorry for all the angst in this one, but it had to be done, I apologize if there are any broken hearts out there but yeah...**

** Anyways, don't forget to leave your suggestions/requests in the review or through PM if you wanna see more Birdflash. See you birdies next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	112. Chapter 113

Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

WARNINGS for a light amount of porn but nothing too smutty. Hope you all like it!

Dick didn't hate being an omega, it was far from it actually. Ever since he was little, his parents had taught him to always treat everyone fairly and equally regardless if they were an alpha, beta or omega. Of course Dick didn't really mind being an omega, it was just the way he was and nothing could ever change that fact...it just so happened that sometimes, being an omega was a huge pain in the ass (and no, he did not mean that literally).

He supposed it was quite ironic, really, that the eldest son of the big bad vigilante of Gotham City was nothing more than a submissive little omega just waiting to be dominated and bent over by any alpha who just happened to be walking by and caught a whiff of his delicious scent.

Oh, the villains of Gotham would get a good kick out of that if they ever found out that the terrifying Dark Knight of Gotham (or at least his replacement) was an omega. It was only logical that the Batman, the creature of the night and the actual living human embodiment of fear and the supposed 'most dangerous human on the planet', was supposed to be an alpha, it was more of common sense than anything else if you asked him.

Damian, despite being an alpha himself, was far too young to take the mantle of Batman during his father's absence. Jason, who was an alpha, as much as Dick loved his little brother, the young man wasn't fit to be the Batman. Tim, who was a beta, was already busy enough with the Teen Titans and above all things, Tim was still a teenager for crying out loud. Cass, who was also an alpha, was currently patrolling around the streets of Hong Kong as Black Bat, leaving Dick no choice but to fill the bat-suit and cowl himself.

It often disgusted Dick how a good chunk society viewed omegas. In their eyes omegas were nothing more than submissive little playthings who simply couldn't survive without an alpha to pleasure them. It made him cringe knowing that there were people out there who thought that omegas were inferior to them and therefore, found absolutely no problem with yelling derogatory obscenities at omegas who were walking right in front of them, or just possessing the mindset that omegas were inferior to them and were only good for sex.

Oh, but the one thing that Dick _hated _morethan thediscrimination and the ignorant assholes who thought that they were better than everyone else, was when he was scheduled for his _heat_. The feeling of the nearly unbearable sensation of the heat flowing throughout his body and just like that, left him extremely horny, wanting- no, _needing_ to have his mate, Wally, with him.

And lucky for him, (note the heavy sarcasm there), it had always come around when he had least expected it or when it was the most inconvenient of times. There had been this one (terrible) instance when he had completely forgotten about the whole thing and made the biggest mistake of his life by choosing to go out on patrol just when he was scheduled

The whole experience was simply _wonderful_, just fucking wonderful.

Not able to stop himself from letting out a little whimper at the sensation he was feeling, Dick bit his bottom lip and immediately reached for the bedside table drawer where they kept the lube.

Whipping his head around to check what time it was, Dick let out a whine of frustration at seeing the numbers flashing on the wall clock. Impatiently ripping his sweatpants and boxers off of his body, Dick squirmed slightly, still feeling terribly hot despite having kicked all his clothes off.

Wally would be home from work twenty minutes from now. Normally, that would've been perfectly fine for him but when in this state, twenty minutes seemed like a whole century.

But for now, it seemed like the only option was to pleasure himself until Wally got here.

**BREAKLINE**

The room smelled of sex. Really, that was the only way it could be described, the strong scents of both alpha in his knot and omega in his heat, combined with the smell of sweat in the air.

Sex with Dick was always special, no matter what the occasion, heat or no heat. While they did have a fair share of their own personal kinks, Wally had made it a priority to put Dick's wants and needs before his, especially when it came to sex. That was the job of an alpha, to pleasure their partner and make them feel safe, loved and protected at all times.

"Fuck, Dick..." Wally cursed, running a hand through his hair as Dick collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily with half lidded eyes as Wally placed a soft kiss on his temple. "I love you."

Dick didn't say anything, only snuggling himself closer to Wally and burying his face in the man's chest. It had always amused Wally how freaking adorable Dick acted after sex, the younger man wanting nothing more than to cuddle with him like a little kitten.

"You okay, beautiful?" He asked and Dick let out a quiet incomprehensible grumble of what sounded like 'yes'. Once again, Wally couldn't stop from cracking a smile at that one. His mate was so cute, it was painful.

"You're okay now, darling," Wally hushed in a gentle, protective voice, so much different from the rough and sensually husky voice he had been using earlier.

Dick nodded slowly in response, his body tired but he was more than content. Letting himself relax as Wally held him closer to the warmth of his body. "It's my duty to take care of you," the red-head said, the usual alpha-like tone seeping through his words. It was just the way alphas were towards their omegas, _extremely_ protective and not to mention, _very_ possessive, but that was simply the way they showed that they cared, so Dick wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I know I've said this like a million times, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you," A comforting smile flashed across Wally's face, making Dick smile gratefully up at him before shutting his eyes close, eyelashes laying on his cheeks as Wally protectively gazed over at his lover one more time before pulling the covers over their naked bodies.

While having his heat really was difficult to handle when he was alone, Dick knew that spending it with Wally had _always_ been worth it...even if his ass always seemed to hurt like a bitch afterwards.

** -End-**

** All the kind words and support you guys have gave me in the last chapter completely blew me away. Thank you all so much for all the amazing support and reviews, they really do make my day ten times better xD If you wish to see more Birdflash, then don't forget to leave your suggestions either in the reviews or through PM :)**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	113. Chapter 114

**Of Backflips and Babies (Parent AU)**

**A/N: Here is yet another oneshot centering around Parent! Birdflash because I can't get enough of domestic Birdflash and their babies c: Hope you all like it!**

Flying. It had always meant a lot to Dick, he loved flying just as much as other children loved candy. Hell, his whole childhood had been centered around flying on the trapeze. It was the sort of childlike enjoyment that one could never quite grow out of and _well_, it just made him happy. Soaring through the air like a free bird without a single care in the world, holding his arms out as if they were wings and performing complex flips in front of a cheering crowd had always been a major highlight in Dick's childhood.

Which is one of the many reasons as to why this very moment, flying on the trapeze with his youngest daughter, Dani, the two of them up in the air and just enjoying the feeling of letting go and enjoying the adrenaline rush that they felt while up in the air really did mean a lot to him.

The whole routine was something that both he and Dani had made themselves, nothing too dangerous though, because let's face it, it had taken a lot of convincing and puppy dog stares on Dani's part to actually persuade her daddy to teach her a few tricks in the first place, and also because Dick was way too overprotective to let any of his babies do anything dangerous under his watch.

Leap. Flip. Flip. Catch. Flip, a few more somersaults here and there and finally ending the routine with a single flip, both of them landing on the platforms with a practiced ease that could've only been rivaled by the superhero, Deadman.

"Daddy! Did you see that? Did you? Did you?" The four year old beamed excitedly, once they had both climbed down from the ladders, grinning with all the happiness in the world as she looked up at her father, emerald green eyes twinkling with glee.

Smiling, Dick scooped Dani into his arms, making the child giggle as he tossed her up in the air before catching her again. "You were amazing, baby bird," he said in a typical 'proud-daddy' voice, pecking a kiss on her cheek as he brushed a few stray hairs out of Dani's face. "How's about I teach you how to do a double flip tomorrow, doesn't that sound fun, Dani-bird?"

"I wanna do it again, daddy!" Dani announced and Dick had to take a second admire the explosive little firecracker that was his youngest daughter, the kid was always filled to the brim with energy and never seemed to get tired.

"Okay, okay, you can do it one more time, but you have to pinky-promise me that you'll be careful, alright?"

"Pinky-promise," Dani curled her pinky around her father's larger one before letting him put her back down on the floor and skipping to where the mats were, a few feet away from the net under their fifteen-foot trapeze set up.

But before the four year old could even begin, a gust of wind along with a streak of crimson and gold entered the room, indicating the presence of a certain speedster who had a certain set of twins in his hold.

"Daddy!" Dani exclaimed excitedly at the sight of her father and older siblings, running up to the red-headed man as fast as her feet could take her, nearly colliding with Jai, who was standing by the man's side, before wrapping her little arms around Wally's legs, clinging onto them like some sort of baby koala.

In return, both Jai and Irey had sprinted up to Dick as well, already pulling at the blue-eyed man's sleeves and chattering about their time in the supermarket. "Hey monkeys," Dick greeted, leaning down to give both children a kiss on their foreheads. "I'm guessing grocery shopping with daddy went well, huh?"

"What about you, beautiful?" Wally inquired. "Anything interesting with you and Dani-bird?"

"Nothing too serious, just some stretching, a few rounds of tumbling, splits and of course, this little birdie-" Dick gestured to the ebony-haired little girl still clinging onto the speedster's legs. "-wanted to go a few rounds on the vault, bars and the trapeze."

"I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it, babe."

"It's nothing she can't handle, the kid's a natural born acrobat after all," Dick couldn't stop the proud grin that slipped onto his face. All three of their children were incredibly talented in whatever they did and the couple couldn't have been any more supportive, being the proud daddies that they were.

"Dick, she's four," Wally insisted, eyebrows knitting together slightly. "Most four year olds don't even know how to spell the word 'acrobat'," he continued, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A-C-R-O-B-A-T," Dani recited, wanting to prove her daddy wrong and show him that, like her daddy, she was gonna be a good acrobat too.

"You seem to forget that our children aren't 'most kids'," Dick smirked smugly, not even having to look to the side to know that not only Dani, but also Jai and Irey were doing the same. "When I was four, I was already doing walking handstands on a tightrope."

"Tightrope?" Dani piped up, bubbly excitement filing up her words once more. "When can we do that?" She asked, and Wally would be lying if he said that his heart didn't clench a little at the mere thought of disappointing his baby daughter. He would downright hate himself if he ever made Irey, Jai or Dani cry. Call him a 'weak' parent if you will but when it came to his family, Wally was a huge softie. He and Dick adored their children to no extent, to care for them with all the love in the universe and to give them the full trauma-free childhood both men unfortunately couldn't have.

"Whenever your daddy says it's alright," Dick grinned down at her, but he knew very well that even without his husband's approval, sooner or later Dani would insist to practice with her father.

In other words, _yes_, Irey, Jai and Dani had all inherited Dick and Wally's stubborn genes.

After a few moments of intense contemplation, Wally finally gave in, sighing deeply in utter defeat. "Alright. But your daddy is gonna have to go and give me a kiss first."

Without a second thought, Dick leaned up to give the other man his wanted kiss, their lips brushing against each other's before Dick, being his usual teasing self, slipped his tongue between Wally's lips for what seemed like a split second before pulling away, leaving Wally wanting and pouting at his husband in disappointment. "Happy now?" Dick asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"_Very_," Wally answered and the only thing stopping him from turning that innocent kiss into a full on make-out session was the presence of their children in the room.

"Can we go on the trapeze too, daddy?" Irey asked.

"Of course you can, baby," Dick replied, bopping the seven year old's nose with his finger. "And I'm sure your brother and sister want to go too, don't you think?"

"Cool!" Jai exclaimed. "Last one to the trapeze is a booger-head!"

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Irey "Daddy's gonna go with us too, right?" She questioned, peering at the red-head hopefully.

"Of course he will," Dick answered right before Wally could refuse. "_Right_ daddy?" He smirked saucily once more at the green-eyed man.

"Yeah, maybe if I got all my bones removed," Wally replied and they all laughed.

Insults to his flexibility (or there lack of) and teasing husbands aside, Wally smiled to himself. Right here and right now, bonding with his family and watching his husband and his children smiling as well, Wally couldn't have been any happier than he was right now.

**-End-**

** Hey birdies, I just wanted to let you know that prompts are CLOSED for the time being but don't forget to leave a review or fav/follow this story if you haven't already :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	114. Chapter 115

**Move My Way (Dancer AU Part 2)**

**A/N: As stated in the title, this one-shot is a continuation to the Dancer AU which can be found on Chapter 1 in case you wish to read it again. Hope you all enjoy!**

Wally often considered himself a pretty lucky guy. Most people his age would either be busting their asses out at university and struggling to pay rent or just spending every night getting piss-drunk and hooking up with random strangers.

But being a professional dancer at twenty-one years old? Now _that_ was something Wally hadn't been expecting.

While he had been training since he was seven, he hadn't anticipated all the amazing opportunities, receiving the best training any athlete could ever ask for, working with some of the most talented choreographers out there and doing shows on famous stages all over the world.

Although it had been a pretty shaky path getting there, in the end, he had everything he could've wanted, the job of his dreams, a nice apartment, great friends and even a car.

Things couldn't have been any better.

_However_, there was this one thing that was constantly on his mind, the smile that evaded his dreams every night, the laugh that he was sure God himself had composed with an actual harp from Heaven, and of course, those baby blue eyes that shone even brighter than the stars themselves, all of which belonged to the one and only flirtatious little minx that Wally somehow managed to go out on a date with.

Dick was _hot_, there was no denying it. He knew it, Wally knew it, the whole dance studio knew it, _everyone_ knew it.

Which was why Wally had found no shame at staring at the ebony-haired teen's ass while he was currently bending over to retie his ballet shoe, his perky bottom raised up in the air and only accented by the skintight black leotard and tights he was wearing.

Dick, who noticed the less than subtle staring directed at his behind, proceeded to strut over to the freckled-man, not caring the slightest bit that nearly everyone backstage was openly staring at him..._and or his delicious backside._

"I didn't take you to be the type to a skirt-chaser," Dick remarked more amused than irritated- or even remotely bothered that Wally was staring at his ass, to say the least.

But then again, with an ass like that, Wally was sure that the teen was already very much used to getting compliments on his lovely butt everywhere he went.

"You wear skirts?" Wally repeated with a low impish whistle, though deep inside his heart was beating so fast, it was like it would almost leap out of his chest. "Wanna show me sometime?"

"I dunno," Dick replied in a playful sing-song voice. "You think you can keep up with me?"

Choking down a stutter, Wally smirked back at him (though he was positive that it hadn't been as effective as he would've liked it to be considering the fact that Dick could clearly see through his little act). "I can ask you the same question, pretty bird."

"Then I'll see you after the show," Dick winked like a fucking porn star before sauntering off, leaving Wally gaping like a fish out of water. Dick was just _that_ electrifying.

"I can't wait," Wally replied, refraining from giggling like a little girl whose crush had just asked her out (though it wasn't just much of a stretch from the truth). He wasn't a nervous type of guy, he was actually very far from it but _fuck_, Dick would surely be the death of him.

**BREAKLINE**

Ballet. One of the most- if not _the_ most technical styles of dance out there. Everything you did had to be precisely beautiful, the way your toes were pointed, the way your arms were placed in front of you, the way your knees had to be completely straight and every single movement had to be nothing less than fluid. Ballet demanded nothing less than pure perfection.

Poise. Grace. Beauty. _Perfection_.

Dick Grayson simply embodied all those things.

He was the ultimate dancer, the star of the show, whenever he danced, people would always stop whatever they were doing to look. Dick was everything a dancer could ever dream to be and so much more.

And that _flexibility_...just _wow_.

Not only was the man really fucking flexible, he was really fucking hot if Wally could say so himself...if the bulging tent growing in his tights didn't say so enough.

Awkwardly shifting to the side and placing the bouquet of flowers in front of his crotch in a futile attempt to hide his nearly raging boner (Wally had thanked the gods that they were now backstage and not dancing on stage at the moment), he pushed a hand through his damp red hair, eyes scanning over the dozens of costumed dancers, searching for a certain ebony.

Fortunately for Wally, it was Dick himself who found him first, presenting himself in front of Wally with his usual billion dollar smile. "I hope you didn't forget about me so soon, Walls," he folded his arms over his chest, looking up at the other man under those long eyelashes of his.

Wally actually had to take a step back to admire the younger man's brilliant blue eyes, the blue and white gradient color of his eyeshadow and hint of mascara only making them pop even more.

"How could I forget?" Wally remarked with a grin of his own. "You're special, I'd be an idiot to forget about someone like you."

"You know," Dick said in a lower voice, grinning as if this was a little secret between them. "I can't wait to _perform_ with you later back at my hotel room. I've been thinking about you since the show started," he informed him, using a tone Wally could only describe as extremely sexy.

Wally flushed slightly at that. "You never get tired, do you?"

Dick smirked. "What can I say? I'm a natural born performer," he whispered into Wally's ear, making a shiver run down the ginger's back.

Dick might've been the death of Wally but as far as the red-head was concerned, it was all very much worth it.

**-End-**

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, lovelies. Prompts are closed for now but don't forget to drop your thoughts either through PM or in the reviews :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	115. Chapter 116

**Winged!Dick AU**

Dick loved to fly, he loved to spread his wings and glide through the wind as if he were weightless. Feeling the wind in his face as he flew through the skies and performed complex flips and twirls in the air.

It was like he was performing on the trapeze again- only _better_.

While it had been a while since he last fully enjoyed the thrill of soaring through the air, he was still content with his life despite having to go through torturous process of hiding his secret away from the world. In his world, with having to live another life as a vigilante and all, keeping secrets weren't anything new but _still_, he had grown impatient, wanting nothing more than to spend time in the skies again.

Not to sound narcissistic or anything, Dick was quite proud of his wings. Now at twenty-one years old, his wings measured to be around six feet long and needless to say, were _beautiful_. Their feathers were a deep blue that blended into an inky black and shimmered slightly whoever he flew. Not only did they look incredible, but they were also pretty powerful as well, able to carry his weight with ease and just felt so _natural_ on his back, Dick couldn't have asked for a better pair of wings.

Though there was just one _teensy_ little problem with the whole thing.

His lover, Wally had absolutely no clue about his ability to fly- let alone his wings, and that alone _terrified_ Dick to no extent. Absolutely nothing made him more anxious knowing that there was a possibility that Wally would be weirded out, disgusted and in Dick's worst fears, even _break-up with him_ once he found out.

He knew he would have to tell Wally eventually, it was inevitable. No matter how hard he would try to keep his secret, after being with Dick for so long, the ginger had picked up a few of the younger man's detective skills so it was only a matter of time before he would piece it all together.

So he decided to tell Wally _today_, there was no point in further delaying the inevitable.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage in his body, Dick nervously padded over to where his boyfriend was seated on the couch, the red-head looked up from the show he was watching on the television and grinned warmly at the ebony. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

_ It was now or never. _

Inhaling deeply once more, Dick took a seat on the couch, subconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, a habit he did whenever he felt nervous. "We need to talk."

The statement caused Wally's expression to turn serious. He knew that tone his boyfriend was using, Dick was using his 'I-have-something-very-important-to-say-to-you' tone that Wally knew very well and almost automatically switched the TV off in favor of looking at his boyfriend. "Is there something wrong, babe? Did something happen?"

"I h-have wings, Wally, I've always had," The blue-eyed man started, not wanting to peer up at the other man to see his reaction. "My whole f-family, we were b-born with them...that's w-why m-my parents d-decided to be trapeze artists," a small sob escaped his throat at the mention of his parents but he continued nonetheless. "I-I'm so s-sorry I didn't t-tell you s-sooner, Wally," Dick felt his eyes sting with tears at the end of his sentence.

If it had been in any other situation, Wally would've laughed, thinking that the other man was kidding and merely pulling his leg, but right now, he didn't even need to look at his boyfriend's face to know that he was serious, the way his voice broke when he spoke had said it all.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Wally questioned and Dick faintly nodded, bottom lip still quivering as he avoided eye-contact, fearing the very worst.

But to Wally, it all made sense now. The extra binding of bandages Dick had always made sure to add around his shoulders and upper back. The way Dick would sheepishly rub at his shoulder blades from time to time and the two large fading scars on the acrobat's back.

"Oh Dick," Wally started, words weighed down with such heavy emotion and Dick could literally feel his heart rise up to his throat in nervousness. "I love you the way you are and nothing could ever change that fact," Wally brought his hand up to caress the younger man's tear-stained cheek. "You're the hottest, most beautiful babe I've ever seen in my life and to be honest, I don't think I'll ever deserve you," Wally offered Dick a grin so reassuringly bright, the acrobat almost wanted to cry. "So what if you have them? It doesn't matter the least bit to me, babe. I mean look at me, I can run at the speed of light and can eat twice my entire body weight," He continued. "You can have seven legs and five extra arms and I'd still be convinced that you're the most beautiful human alive, I mean it, Dick."

"I-" Dick started but was immediately interrupted by a pair of lips that had connected to his own.

"I love you so much, okay?" Wally said after they pulled apart from each other, both their lips pink and slightly swollen after the kiss.

"I love you too, Wally," Dick's voice had cracked at the end of the sentence as he felt tears shimmer into his eyes, tears of _joy_, that is.

"Thank you, Wally," Dick nuzzled Wally's neck, holding onto the other man as the speedster placed him on his lap and embraced him tightly whilst whispering sweet, loving nonsense into his ear until his beautiful birdie had fallen asleep, feeling protected and safe in the other man's hold.

**-End-**

** Hope you all enjoyed this one c: Requests are still closed at the moment but be sure to leave your thoughts either through PM or in the reviews :D**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	116. Chapter 117

**Tangled AU**

**A/N: ****Written for all you lovelies who wanted something involving Birdflash and a Disney AU :D**** Apologies for any inaccuracies (especially historical ones lol) but I hope you all enjoy!**

Wally West, otherwise known as 'The Flash', one of the most infamous bandits in the kingdom, had seen his own fair share of strange things in his life. While he wasn't one to believe in crazy things like trolls, witchcraft and the like, he was no stranger to dangerous things such as, _I don't know, _possibly risking his _life _every time he decided to go out and steal something?

But _this_? Well this was beyond strange...and he wasn't so sure if it was the headache that was making him see things that couldn't exactly be identified as 'normal'.

After taking an embarrassingly long time to finally climb the stupid tower and getting knocked out cold, not once, not twice but _thrice_ by God knows what (though he was vaguely sure that he had been hit by a frying pan, of all things), Wally had come to an conclusion that today was just not his day, him being tied to a chair with a growing headache was just the cherry on top of the cake.

He attempted to stand but had eventually found it impossible to move when he found himself bonded tightly to a chair. _Great_.

But no, that wasn't the weirdest part of it all, the _strangest_ part was the object that had been used to tie him to the wooden chair. _Rope_? No, this wasn't just any rope this was...

_Hair?_

Blinking twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Wally audibly gasped at the sight of the impossibly long thick black shiny hair that covered the wooden floors, circled around the whole room like a large slithering basilisk. While Wally knew that women did have unusual tendencies when it came to their hair, this was pushing it way too far, almost as if it was the work of magic.

But magic couldn't be real, _right_?

Squinting at a nearby corner, Wally caught sight of a figure emerging from the shadows the owner of all this hair no doubt, a young girl, only a few years younger than Wally himself crept out from where she was hiding, revealing herself to the red haired man, she was short, but _wow_, she was a beauty indeed, wearing a long-sleeved aqua and lilac colored dress that ended right above her bare ankles.

"Well hello, beautiful lady," He gave a smirk at the approaching girl, Wally might've been a bandit but that didn't mean he wasn't a flirt. Wally was fond of pretty things and _well_, this girl certainly was pretty. "How're you doing? The name's Wally West."

The girl, in reply, had crossed her arms over her chest, clearly unimpressed, features twisted into a tight scowl and despite her less-than-thrilled expression, Wally had thought that she still looked stunning. In fact, Wally was positive that this girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life, her skin was smooth and flawless, not a single mark on her pale creamy skin along with a pair of eyes that were as stunning as the jewels on the tiara he had just stolen.

_Speaking of the tiara..._

Doing a quick search of himself, Wally wanted nothing more than to rip his own hair out at the realization that he currently didn't have the satchel on him. The girl must've taken it from his while he was unconscious.

"Listen," Wally began. "As much as I want to talk to you, beautiful, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to let me go," he offered her his most dazzling of grins, one that was sure to make her feel weak at the knees. "And I'm gonna have to ask for my satchel back while you're at it, miss. I promise that I won't cause any trouble, we both can just pretend that I was never here to begin with, alright, miss?"

The girl audibly groaned at the statement, surprising Wally slightly with her rather deep voice. "I'll have you know that I'm a man," she- no, _he_ huffed, blowing a few stray hairs that had fallen to his face. "Just because I have long hair, it doesn't mean I'm a girl," he frowned but to Wally, it looked more like a pout than anything else.

"Where's my satchel?" Wally repeated, snapping himself out of the slight daze he had put himself through. '_Focus, West, just get the satchel and leave_,' he mentally scolded himself lightly, though in the depths of his mind, he really was pondering the possibility that this gorgeous rose of a jewel was a man...in a dress.

"Somewhere where you'll never find it," The blue-eyes man replied smugly, rocking back and fourth on his heels with a feline-like grin on his lips.

Scanning the room, Wally's eyes had quickly fallen to a yellow colored pot sitting right next to the other's feet, an obvious hiding place if you asked the thief. "It's in that pot, isn't it?" The older of the two questioned and before he could receive a reply, Wally West, for what seemed like the umpteenth time today, was knocked out cold.

**BREAKLINE**

"What the fuck?" Wally suddenly jolted awake, green eyes narrowing at the sight the same obnoxious little chameleon had stuck its slimy tongue into his hair and was staring right through him with those equally as obnoxious large beady eyes.

Whipping his head so fast that he nearly got a whiplash, Wally snapped his head up to see the same young girl- _sorry_, the young _man _looking down at him with arms crossed over his chest. "_Now_ your satchel is in a place where you'll never find it."

"Look," Wally said through clenched teeth. "It's been fun chatting with you and all but I have places to go and things to do so I'm gonna need that satchel back, okay, darling?" He worded out slowly, as if he were speaking to a toddler.

"Dick."

Wally blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"It's my name," the ebony clarified. "Short for Richard."

"Oh," was all Wally could say, feeling very much like an idiot.

"Well Mr. West," Dick started. "I'm willing to make you a deal," he stated, twirling the frying pan in an attempt to look intimidating as he spoke. "You shall take me to the city and accompany me to see the lanterns that light up the skies tonight. It's been a dream of mine since I was little," he informed him, a small grin accompanied by a rosy blush on his face, making him look like a pretty porcelain doll.

"_Yeah_, not gonna happen," Wally replied in a sheepish tone. "Sorry sweetheart but I'm way too busy of a guy to be doing things like that."

"Even if it means not seeing your precious satchel ever again?" Dick's smile had turned impishly sneaky once more, gaze glittering with both amusement and impish mischief. Wally didn't think it was possible that such an angelic face could ever hold such a devious expression but he was clearly wrong. Apparently Dick could be quite the little devil if he wanted to be. "Besides, it's my _birthday_ today."

Okay, Dick hadn't meant to play the guilt card on Wally like that but he couldn't help himself because one way or another, it had seemed to do the trick, the other man losing to him in their little stare-down with each other.

"Okay fine," Wally sighed. "If it means that much to you, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"Really?" The black haired teen inquired in a cheery excited tone that reminded Wally of an excited puppy.

"Really," Wally repeated, making the other's eyes light up in absolute excitement.

"Thank you thank thank you!" The ebony practically giggled and without a single warning whatsoever, Dick had pecked a kiss on Wally's cheek and in spite of himself, Wally smiled, his cheek tingling slightly even after the little kiss, the sensation completely foreign to the ginger and yet he would be lying if he said that it wasn't a nice sensation.

Although both men had no way of knowing it yet, this would be the start of something very special indeed.

**-End-**

** Apologies for the lack of updates this month, there are only a few weeks of school left so unfortunately, there's a lot of work that needs to be done but as soon as summer break starts, I'll be sure to update more frequently.**

** Prompts are still closed at the moment but feel free to leave a review :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	117. Chapter 118

**Noises Coming From The Bedroom**

**Warnings for suggestiveness, slight porn and implied smut between an eighteen year old and a twenty year old. If any of those things bother you then feel free to skip this one.**

"F-Fuck..."

"Shhhhhh, don't worry, I got you. No need to get so impatient, love."

"Jesus Christ, Wally!"

"Yeah that's it, just like that, babe."

"Fuck, W-Wally..."

"Yeah...that's perfect, keep up that pace, babe."

"Shit, I-I'm gonna-"

"What was that?" M'gann questioned as she pulled out a fresh batch of cupcakes from the oven, confusedly scrunching her eyebrows together.

They had been lounging around the living room like the young adults that they were. 'They' being Artemis, Conner, M'gann, Kaldur and surprisingly enough, Roy Harper himself. Both Kid Flash and Nightwing missing from their little hangout in favor of doing 'other things in the bedrooms' as Roy oh-so-delicately dubbed it.

Artemis, who had realized what was going on, was torn between wanting to burst into giggles or roll her eyes at the self control (or there lack of) of her two teammates.

With his eye twitching, Conner very much looked like he was either going to have a migraine or break something, either way, the poor clone looked something along the lines of traumatized...Kaldur made a mental note to consult Black Canary on that later.

Speaking of Kaldur, with him being ever the responsible leader that he was, had cleared his throat sheepishly, wanting to relieve the obvious awkward tension that was growing in the air. "I suppose we should be happy for the two of them?" He inquired but whatever mechanism the Atlantean was planning to use to relieve the awkwardness in the room proved to be useless seeing as everyone was way too distracted (or simply mortified) by the sounds escaping their resident speedster's bedroom.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud erotic moan erupted through the silence, slicing through it like a chainsaw through wood, making all the young heroes in the room wince in response.

"Well this is gonna be a long night for you guys," Roy shook his head in sympathy at both M'gann and Conner, being the unfortunate ones that actually lived at Mount Justice. "Good luck trying to sleep tonight with _that_ racket going on."

**BREAKLINE**

"S-Stop teasing," Dick pretty much whined, arching his hips as drops of sweat fell to his face, pupils dilated in lust.

Wally let out a breathy chuckle and teasingly placed hands gripping at the younger boy's ass.

"I-I just f-fuck me already."

"Needy little thing, aren't you?" Wally snickered and if Dick wasn't so horny at the moment, he would've been glaring at his boyfriend with a full-on bat-glare for that little comment.

"P-Please," Dick said through a needy moan and Wally was more than happy to deliver.

"Well since you asked so nicely..."

At times like this, when it was just the two of them, they could just fully be themselves, and yes, that very much included whenever they had sex, both of them were kinky little shits when they wanted to be.

And it just so happened that one of Dick's biggest kinks was none other than being dominated in bed, to be bent over and let his boyfriend do whatever he wanted with him.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're not gonna be able to walk properly," Wally promised, a shark-like grin on his lips and truth be told, Dick couldn't quite mask his own (guilty) excitement at the statement.

**BREAKLINE**

The morning after, Dick had woken up in the other teen's arms, blue eyes blinking up to see a pair of green irises looking down at him fondly. "Hey," he greeted sleepily, hiding his face in Wally's bare chest and tucking himself even further into the warm covers, wanting to shield himself away from the cold air in the bedroom.

"Morning," the ginger replied, raking his fingers through the soft inky black locks. "You coming back to the Manor tonight?"

In reply, Dick let out a hum and from there, they simply cuddled, enjoying each other's company and warmth as if they were the only two people in the entire universe.

However, their little morning cuddle session couldn't last forever seeing as Dick, being a nocturnal creature of the night, could not survive without his morning coffee and therefore was forced to limp to the kitchen to make himself some.

_Yes_, Dick Grayson, the former Boy Wonder himself, was _limping_.

He knew that he could've easily sneaked pass by all five of them with ease but it was far too early in the morning to be hiding in the rafters and getting some stealth training (not that he really needed it though) and more importantly, he just really wanted some coffee.

_'So much for subtlety, Dick,'_ the acrobat shook his head to himself, hoping that somehow, someway none of his teammates would notice.

Unfortunately for the ebony, he had underestimated his teammates' detective skills for their gazes had almost instantly snapped to him the moment he had entered the room, watching his every step as if he were some sort of endangered species and they were a bunch of camera men, wanting to catch every slightest bit of movement.

"Hey, Robin," M'gann greeted, not quite growing out of the habit of calling him 'Robin' despite Dick no longer wearing the traffic light colored suit, he didn't really mind though, at this point and time, he already considered his team to be family.

"Oh hey Miss M," He greeted, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip of the magical substance known as coffee.

"So, how long did you and Baywatch go at it last night?" Artemis asked ever so casually, as if she were inquiring about the time and not about the other teen's sexual encounter with his lover.

If Dick didn't have as much self control as he did, he would've already spit out his coffee at the statement. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Boy Blunder," Artemis teasingly rolled her eyes, tone as smug as ever. "We all know what you and Kid Idiot did last night so spill the beans already."

"I wasn't aware that there were any beans to spill," Dick replied dryly in an attempt to mask the embarrassed blush that had formed on his face and setting the coffee mug down on the counter.

"How's it going, guys?" An ever so familiar voice greeted as happily as ever, a certain Wally West strolling into the room, still wearing his sweats and grinning from ear to ear as if he had won the lottery. And Dick, being the paranoid detective of a bat that he was, could've sworn that the ginger was looking at him from the corner of his eye with that shit-eating smirk that made the acrobat want to kick something.

Clenching his jaw, Dick marched up to his boyfriend and sent a miniature bat-glare straight at him, making sure to keep his voice down for the others not to hear, he was already very embarrassed, thank you very much.

"I told you coming to the Cave last night wouldn't be a good idea," Dick said through gritted teeth, snatching his boyfriend's wrist as he dragged him away from the room, trying his best to hide the furious blush which had formed on his cheeks, the distinct sound of their teammates either shaking their heads or giggling shamelessly in the background.

"You didn't seem to be complaining last night," Wally, with all the nonchalance in the world have a small shrug but Dick could very much see the ghost of a snide smirk on his boyfriend's lips.

The blush deepening once more, Dick had smacked Wally on his forearm. "Shut up," was all the sixteen year old had said, mentally wanting to dig up a hole and bury himself in it in embarrassment.

"Awwww, come on, babe," Wally cooed, almost like he was speaking to a toddler. "You know you love me."

"No I don't," Dick pouted childishly. "I hate you."

"That's not what you said last night," the other teen reminded him in a sing-song voice. "If I remember correctly

They had a little glaring contest after that, with Wally still smirking and Dick trying very hard not to punch his stupid freckled face.

As big of an idiot his boyfriend was, he was completely right on that one, Dick loved him a lot, there was no denial about that.

"-Okay, I forgive you," Dick gave in with a sigh and letting the other teen lift his chin up to kiss him, nuzzling his face in the taller boy's neck after taking in the very familiar taste of his lips. "But I wanna go to back to the manor tonight," the ebony stated, earning himself an odd look coming from the speedster. "With you, of course," he clarified.

"Sure thing," Wally agreed. "I trust that there won't be any distractions there?" He asked hopefully, referring to the specimens of Satan that Dick called his 'precious baby brothers'.

"Jason, Tim and Damian know better than to interrupt us after what happened last time," Dick mumbled, cringing as flashbacks of the little 'incident' that had happened the last time Wally visited the Manor. As much as Dick adored his baby brothers, all three of them walking in on them while he and Wally were in the middle of ripping their clothes off was _not_ a pleasant memory at all.

Wally chuckled and as per usual, reached down to grab his boyfriend's beautiful, irresistible ass. "Perfect."

**-End-**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As of now, prompts/requests are still closed but be sure to leave your thoughts either through PM or in the reviews. See you all next chapter :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	118. Chapter 119

**Reverse Batfamily AU**

**If you don't know what Reverse!Batfam is, it's basically just the bat kids but their ages are in reverse, meaning Terry is the oldest (and of course, the first kid Bruce has taken in) while Dick is the youngest. Happy reading, everyone!**

Terry McGinnis-Wayne had seen a lot of things in his twenty-five years of life. By this point and time, sleepless nights punching nut-jobs in the face and locking them up in Arkham Asylum with his adopted family was something that was completely normal and didn't bother Terry at all, it really did take a lot to surprise the man.

In fact, the most baffling thing that had crossed Terry's mind was something that he never really expected, especially coming from his youngest brother, Terry still couldn't even process the thought properly.

It was no question that Dick was Bruce's favorite child (Hell, the little bird was _everyone's_ favorite) so it really didn't come as a surprise when everyone in the family didn't really know how to properly react when Dick had told them about his _boyfriend_. Yes, you read that right, Dick's _**boyfriend**__. _Whether he admitted it out loud or not, Terry internally panicked. There was absolutely no way that his baby brother was already dating a boy.

_Okay_, so maybe their entire family was a little on the crazily overprotective side themselves when it came to their youngest brother but could you really blame them? Dick was a cute kid, there was no denying that.

Which was one of the multiple reasons as to why their little 'bat-family' constantly felt the need to protect their youngest bird. In the midst of a family filled with neurotic, silent-but-deadly psychopaths having a happy-go-lucky, innocent and radiant kid like Dick around was a breath of fresh air, really. Meaning, the family felt very much inclined to shield him away from all the bad things in the world.

"Terry? You okay?" Terry was pretty sure he heard Dick say but the older man's mind was somewhere else, slowly but surely slipping into an existential crisis of some sort.

"Terry?" Dick repeated, looking over at him in concern. "You _do_ know that Wally and I have been dating for two months now, right?"

Terry nearly choked on his own spit at the sound of that, his left eye twitching ever so slightly. "What?!" He questioned, looking very much like he was either about to have a heart attack or a stroke (or maybe both). "Dick, what are you talking about? You're only a baby, you're not supposed to have a boyfriend!"

"Terry, I'm thirteen, not three," Dick reminded him sheepishly but it was futile seeing as the man was already on the verge of panicking, something that didn't happen quite often with someone like Terry, with him being a vigilante of the night and all.

"When I was thirteen, all I had to care about was if I could survive the night on the streets without dying," Jason shook his head to himself, appearing out of nowhere along with Tim and Damian like the bats that they were. "Kids these days and their priorities," he sighed as if he wasn't only a couple of years older than Dick.

"For once in their lives, both Todd and McGinnis are correct," Damian stated, pacing back and fourth in front of the teenager like a condescending parent and looking very much like his own father. "Grayson, You shall be prohibited to date anyone until you are of age any suitor of yours who suggests otherwise will be rewarded with death," he said bluntly, as if talking about murder was merely a causal thing.

"Who do you think you are? Emperor Nero?" Tim rolled his eyes at Damian, kneeling down to Dick's level so that they were looking at each other in the eye. "But yes, Jason, Damian and Terry do have a point there, aren't you a little too young to be dating, baby bird?" Tim asked the younger bird and although the young man's voice was gentle, Dick could see the small glint of hidden malicious intent in them,

Instead of giving Tim a reply, Dick sighed, taking a deep breath before flashing his best wounded puppy dog eyes at Tim, hoping that it would somehow crack through his cold exterior towards the matter and get him to warm up to Wally...even if it was just a little bit.

But Dick's last resort to get to Tim proved to be useless because clearly, the man didn't want any of it, he didn't want his precious angel of a baby brother (because let's face it, his other three brothers were much closer to being demons than they were angels), to be hurt by some red-headed idiot who didn't even remotely deserve Dick.

Damian on the other hand, despite living up to his father's code of not killing for the many years he has lived at the Manor, seemed very much ready to murder someone. Of course he had seen this coming, he had warned his father on more than one occasion that having Richard on a team with those amateur adolescents would be a terrible idea and that Richard would only be contaminated by those horrible teenage influences he called a 'team'.

"Okay okay how about this," Tim, ever the pacifist that he was, absolutely did _not_ want yet another World War to happen and so decided to be the voice of reason. "We'll let you date Wally and do whatever you want with him just as long as you two keep it PG-13 and you don't get hurt in any shape or form," he started, earning a mix of reactions coming from both Dick and the other three bats. "_But_ we'll be deciding your curfews and you're gonna have to follow them. We have a deal, little bird?"

Wanting to stay strong, Dick said nothing, choosing instead to lock eyes with all four older men with all the venom he could muster.

Unfortunately for Dick, his own bat-glare wasn't nearly enough to nearly be on the same level as four more experienced ones, each more dangerous than the last so in the end, he had reluctantly given up. "Fine."

**BREAKLINE**

And so, the next time the ebony had visited the Cave, he had told the story to his boyfriend, who in return, turned about as pale as a ghost Wally had met Dick's family before, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless because of them (in fact, he was sure that meeting them prior only made him feel even more afraid), those bats gave him _nightmares_ at night.

"Your family hates me even more now," Wally groaned in utter defeat. "That's it, I'm a dead man. Wally West, age fifteen, not even in college yet and already six feet under the ground, it's been a good life, babe," he said dramatically, plopping himself down onto his bed next to Dick.

"You are such a drama queen." Dick remarked.

"Says the boy with a whole army of older siblings who panic every time a fly flies within a ten foot radius," Wally's muffled voice spoke up from the mattress he had buried his face into.

Dick raised his hands up in defense. "Not my fault they're paranoid."

"Of course, where would the bat-clan be without their little princess?"

"Then does that make you my prince?"

"I'd rather be a knight in shining armor, thanks."

"And I take it my siblings are the evil trolls locking me up in a tower?"

"Hey, you said it, not me," Wally immediately replied, not wanting to risk saying anything bad against any of the members of the so-called 'batfamily' for he was scared that if he did sleep well that night, he would no longer wake up in the morning.

"Dork," Dick remarked once more.

"I could say the same thing about you," the older boy shot back.

"Oh Wallace, I'm wounded, here I thought you loved me," Dick sighed, dramatically laying himself over Wally's lap like an actor in one of Shakespeare's plays.

Wally, despite being in a state of pure fear for his life only a few seconds prior, chuckled at that, lifting his head from the pillow to gaze longingly at his boyfriend.

"Fortunately enough," Dick started, crawling closer to Wally, looking at him straight in the eye whilst planting himself down on the older boy's lap, leaning in closer as he straddled him. "I love you very much,"

And just like that, Wally couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning upwards into a smile. "Thanks, birdie," he said, connecting his lips to Dick's own.

Dick sent a grin of his own back to him and wholeheartedly accepting the kiss, knowing that it would make the red-head feel so much better after all that drama consisting of Dick's older brothers.

And from the corner of his eye, Dick had wanted to face-palm himself in the forehead at the sight of that stupid little blinking batarang at the far corner of the room, no doubt with a surveillance camera in it and Dick had to roll his eyes at that. He loved his family to death but _holy crap_, he had no doubt in his mind that they sure were _crazy_.

And he thought _Bruce_ was overprotective.

**-End-**

** Happy Valentines Day y'all! Hope you all had a good one (I sure did cuz I just watched Deadpool and it was amazing❤️)**

** Special thanks to the lovely SuperNovKim for sending me this awesome prompt because I've wanted to do a fic featuring Reverse Batfam since forever and only now I've got the inspiration to actually write it. Prompts are currently OPEN, so submit all your Birdflash ideas, lovelies :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	119. Chapter 120

**Talk Dirty To Me**

**WARNINGS for slight NSFW and poorly translated Romanian (I couldn't find a decent Romani translator anywhere so I decided to use Romanian instead...) courtesy of the Internet *hides away in a corner*. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this :)**

Being a third of Haley's Circus' prized act, 'The Flying Graysons' at a young age meant a lot of traveling to places near and far, both in and out of the country to perform in places the young boy couldn't even pronounce, which then meant that he would, one way or another pick up on a few other languages apart from Romani.

Romani. It was his mother language, his whole family and believe it or not, even majority of his circus family, spoke it. In fact, the young acrobat had learned a whole multitude of different languages during his time in the circus, some of these including a little Russian from the fire breathers, some German from the elephant tamers and even a little French courtesy of the pretty tightrope walker who always baked him those sweet lemon squares every time he visited her trailer.

Although it had been over a decade since Bruce had taken him in, Dick swore to himself that he would never ever forget about his days in his circus. Absolutely nothing in the world could make him forget about those treasured memories with his family, his _first_ family.

It wasn't something that one could erase from his mind, it was just a _part_ of him.

He _knew_ that his past, though it didn't define him, would always be something that he would hold dear to him.

But what he _didn't_ know was that his boyfriend hat bored a secret longing for hearing that beautiful voice (and accent) over and over again.

Although he had never really brought it up, Wally _seriously_ had a thing for Dick's voice and just the way he spoke was so alluring that sometimes, Wally would find himself spacing out into an almost lovestruck-like daze just by listening to that voice. More so, Dick had yet to know that his boyfriend was so hypnotized by the way his words came out of his mouth. He didn't know that sometimes, Wally would lie in bed awake just thinking about that, making up a few not-so-child-friendly scenarios in his head. He didn't know that sometimes Wally would gape at him whenever the ebony was ranting about something that had happened to him at work that day, without even knowing it, his accent would slip through his words.

Ironically enough, the team had figured it out way before Dick had, sending Wally the most unsubtle of immature grins, snickering behind his back whenever he and Dick were in the same room and finally, with them being the greatest group of lovable assholes that they were, they had decided to endlessly tease Wally to the point where they were already openly inquiring about he and his boyfriend's sex life. If they had done so a few years back, Wally would've choked on his own spit but at this point and time, being a team for over five years already, they already knew about Dick's past so their never-ending teasing didn't really bother Wally _that_ much.

As childishly obnoxious as his teammates could be, Wally knew that he couldn't live without them...Besides, it wasn't like their accusations were untrue after all.

**BREAKLINE**

"You know, if you wanted me to talk dirty to you like that, then you should've told me," Dick informed the other in a casual yet still 'matter-of-factly' voice, tracing invisible patterns on Wally's naked chest with the pads of his fingers, an amused smile cracking at his lips.

Wally actually physically froze at the statement. "-I don't know what y-"

"Ssshhh," Dick placed his index finger in front of the other's lips, quieting Wally and making him flush in embarrassment.

"How'd you find out?" Wally inquired coyly.

"I dunno," Dick said with a faux-innocent shrug, keeping eye-contact as he slowly began to roll his hips against the other man. _"Dar ai fost un băiat rău rău, Wally."_

"Fuck," Wally blatantly swore, feeling heat rise up to his face.

_"__Ține pasul că injuraturi si vei fi pedepsit_," the ebony said smugly and just like that, he fucking _winked_ at him, looking like a million dollars as he crawled into Wally's lap and ghosted his lips against Wally's own.

_"__Ești foarte nerăbdător, dragă,"_ Dick purred sensually and if Wally had not been a full grown twenty-three year old man and still a horny-as-fuck teenager, he swore he would've already orgasmed on the spot.

_"Cineva__ din ce in ce excitat,"_ Dick was smirking now and Wally could've sworn that his boxer briefs got so much tighter at the words that Dick had whispered into his ear.

Goddamnit, Wally really did have the hormones of a freaking teenager.

Though he had absolutely no idea what the other man was saying, the sound of his voice was just so _sexy _that Wally could only really drool, his words coated by a sensual syrupy tang only his boyfriend could pull off.

The rest of their night was spent in something Wally could only describe as pure bliss...and maybe something that couldn't exactly be deemed as 'appropriate' for children eighteen and under.

"Ah fuck...I love you," Wally panted before pressing a kiss onto Dick's bare sweat-glazed collarbone.

"_Te iubesc_," Dick said without a second thought, blushing when he realized that he had forgotten to revert back to English. "Sorry," he apologized before letting himself fall into Wally's open embrace. "I love you too, Walls."

**-End-**

** Prompts are currently open again so feel more than free to submit your suggestions and prompts either through PM or the reviews :) See you all next chapter, loves!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	120. Chapter 121

**Gay Club AU**

"I need a drink, Babs, preferably on the stronger side," Dick sighed as he plopped himself down on an empty barstool with a sigh, making the red-haired woman behind the counter giggle at him.

"What's eating you up tonight, Wonder Boy?" Babs asked with a sympathetic look as she poured him a drink, a bright red concoction that Dick had forgotten the name of but he took a sip of it nonetheless, the cold liquid stinging at his throat slightly.

"Nothing out of the usual," he replied, his features still twisted into a little frown nonetheless. "Few college boys strolled in here, drank a little too much and thought that it was okay to slap the dancers' asses," Dick explained with a small huff. "Both Kaldur and Conner had to drag them out the door when they got a little too touchy-feely with Tim and I," he rolled his eyes at the memory.

A sympathetic smile was sent in Dick's direction courtesy of Babs as she poured him some more of the strong strawberry-flavored drink. "In that case, drink all you want, it's on the house tonight."

He flashed her a thankful grin in return. "I know I could always count on you."

"Cheers to that," Babs snickered approvingly as she raised an empty shot glass in the air. "Who needs boyfriends anyways?"

"I'm never gonna get laid, aren't I?" Dick sighed, resting his chin in his hand and absentmindedly stirring his drink with the little straw.

"With a pretty face like that?" She asked with a scoff though there was a playful glimmer in her light blue eyes. "I highly doubt it's possible, you brat."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you, Babs?" He inquired.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "With all these people here?"

"How are you so sure they're interested in someone like me?" He shot back.

"Who wouldn't want to tap that ass?"

It was Dick's turn to raise an eyebrow at her. "_Really_ Babs?"

"Oh don't let it get to your head, Grayson," she rolled her eyes at him. "I got over you years ago," she muttered though not really able to hide the small blush that dusted her cheeks at the flashbacks that flashed through her mind of her fourteen year old self harboring a childish crush on her best friend back when they were in high school. "You always were fond of red-heads, weren't you, Dickiebird?"

"Not like I can see any red-heads here besides you and Roy," Dick remarked; turning his gaze towards the red-haired bartender who currently had Jason, one of the other dancers at the club, grinding against his lap, their lips glued together in a steamy make-out session.

"I wouldn't think so," she shrugged, turning her head towards the main entrance where a mysterious red-head was walking towards the bar, a blonde haired girl

He was drop-dead _stunning_, the red hair on his head only being a plus because _wow_. The man was lean, clearly had an athlete's build with long muscular limbs, handsome freckled face and like Dick has said earlier, had the brightest, most beautiful red hair he Dick had ever seen. And even from across the room, the ebony could make out the image of the man's deep green eyes that almost looked like were _sparkling_ in the dim lighting of the club.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol in his system taking effect but Dick sure liked what he was seeing. Liked him so much that the blue-eyed man didn't even notice himself stand up from the bar seat, looking very much ready to approach the red-haired man.

"Go get him, tiger," Babs called out from behind him and Dick smirked to himself, pretending not to notice all the states that immediately darted towards his derrière as he _strutted_ towards the freckled man in a way that would've made Beyoncé jealous.

_Oh this was gonna be a lot of fun._

**BREAKLINE**

The 'hot-mystery-ginger' as Dick had temporarily called him was actually named Wally, a forensic scientist who worked at S.T.A.R Labs all the way in Central City. In the time Dick had managed to catch the man's attention, use the good ole Grayson charm on him and find his way on Wally's lap, Dick had found out that Wally was quite the talker when drunk, babbling about anything and everything under the sun.

In Dick's point of view, it was freaking _adorable._

He didn't mean to be nosy by even listening to the freckled man's endless rambling or even stick around longer than expected on the man's lap as comfortable as ever but he couldn't help himself, Wally was absolutely intoxicating, as if one couldn't really get enough of him.

And well, Dick couldn't really resist. This guy was way too cute for words to describe.

"I take it you're a newbie," Dick muttered against the shell of Wally's ear with a knowing giggle, as if he were sharing the biggest secret known to man. "By the looks of it, you've never been to a gay club in your entire life, huh?"

"You're quite the detective, aren't you?" Wally inquired back and to be completely honest, he wasn't even remotely sure what in the world was making him act so confident in front of this dancer that was clearly out of his league but whatever it was, he sure was fucking thankful for it.

Squirming a little in Wally's lap, Dick's lips ghosted against his, barely touching but enough for Dick to feel Wally's warm breath against his face.

Though there weren't many words that were exchanged between the two of them, the intimacy in the air was downright _electrifying_.

Hell, none of them even noticed how long they were sitting there in each other's company. While it wasn't exactly a very 'normal' thing for Dick to 'bond' with customers like this, he surely wasn't complaining.

In fact, it was as if time had passed by so fast that if Babs hadn't tapped him on the shoulder saying that she was heading back home, Dick wouldn't have noticed that an hour had already passed by. Though he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that their time together had to end so quickly. Mentally slapping himself for even getting so attached to someone he had only just met a few hours ago, Dick shook his head. Wally probably had better things to do anyways...

"Wait-" Wally stopped him before he could even have a chance to get up, fingers wrapping around Dick's smaller wrist and looking up at Dick with the most hopeful eyes the dancer has ever seen on a grown man's face in his entire life. "Can I take you out for dinner sometime? Only if you want to, of course," he asked and Dick didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to know that this guy really did wear his heart on his sleeve.

I mean, the ginger was honestly so _genuine_ that Dick was honestly taken aback. Despite encountering _countless_ strangers everyday from his job as a dancer at a gay club, Wally had been different, there was something about him that Dick had felt naturally inclined to, he didn't really believe in love at first sight but somehow, Wally made him think otherwise.

Dick just really hoped that the man wasn't a secret serial killer or something of the sort, it would be a shame, he really did like Wally a lot after all.

Dick studied the other man for a few more seconds before his lip had curled into a grin, leaning forward to place the chastest of kisses on Wally's lips before flirtatiously winking at him.

"My shift ends at eleven."

**-End-**

**Prompts are currently open so don't be afraid to send your requests and ideas through my PM or through the reviews. See you all next chapter!**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	121. Chapter 122

**Sci-Fi AU**

**A/N: Hey lovelies! As promised, since I have a full two and a half months of a break, I'll be updating this fic more regularly now so yay :3 So here I present to you a Sci-Fi AU featuring Birdflash. Hope you enjoy!**

At seven years old, Wally remembered being so curious about the aliens, often inquiring both his parents and Uncle Barry about the aliens, sucking up every single bit of information he could get his hands on about the aliens like a sponge. The small child had been so engrossed in studying these creatures when he was younger that looking back at all of it ten years later at age seventeen, the ginger wasn't quite sure why his parents didn't think of sending him to a psychiatrist or something...Seriously, his past obsession with the aliens was actually very concerning the more he thought about it.

Speaking of the aliens, the constant threat of the possible destruction of the Earth was something that Wally and most teenagers his age were pretty much used to, growing up in a dystopian world such as the one they live in may not have been the most conventional place for kids like himself to be going to school and spending the rest of their lives in but the government had been insistent that the next generation be 'well educated' and 'ready for whatever international emergency that may occur'.

That had been the plan. Join the resistance after high school, train hard, fight hard and die honorably on the field protecting the people who couldn't protect themselves.

_But_ then he met Dick, the bright and bubbly little kid with the prettiest baby blues Wally has ever seen. They had played together, laughed together and had spent the toughest of times by each other's side.

However, there was this one thing that the two boys always held close to their hearts and that was to eliminate the aliens completely and to take back what really was theirs, the planet Earth.

Which brought them to where they were right now, standing together in line with a couple of hundred other teenagers as they were briefed on what exactly they would be doing for the next couple of months training under the resistance.

Nevertheless, it all had seemed too real to be true, the childlike dream that they shared was finally becoming a reality.

They were here. They were finally here, about to train as official members of the army battling against the aliens.

Dick had expected a man, probably in his late thirties or so with a scruffy beard and a serious alcohol problem, yelling out orders at them while playing Poker with some of the other low-ranking officers or something like that.

He hadn't anticipated that Dinah Lance, AKA 'Black Canary', one of the best fighters of the resistance against the aliens was standing right in front of them in all her glory, standing in an authoritative stance, crystal blue eyes peering over them sharply with her hands placed on her hips. She was dressed in an all black get-up and if her very presence wasn't intimidating enough, the whole shelf of different weapons, everything ranging from riffles, grenades and of course, the army's signature (and most effective) blasters, the latest models designed by none other than Dick's own adoptive father, Bruce Wayne.

Dinah eyed the group of teenagers and folded her arms over her chest. "Welcome to the resistance. As most of you may know, the resistance is here to protect the people from the invasion and over the course of these next few months, we ask for you all to do your part in preparing yourselves for battle. We trust that you are all responsible young adults and there will be little to no unnecessary shenanigans," she paused for a moment, eyes briefly peering at the group for a few seconds. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they all answered in unison, though a few of the younger recruits (excluding Dick, of course) had visibly paled at the blonde's words, a small brunet boy in the back, looking very much like he was about to pass out.

"Then let's get on to business, shall we?"

**BREAKLINE**

Training the new recruits for over the course of six months, Dinah had long come to a conclusion that yes, her two trainees, Dick Grayson and Wally West were very much in love.

They were so stupidly in love with each other it was actually painful for her to watch, the way the smaller teen would sneak little affectionate glances at the older boy every time he thought the other wasn't looking, the way their smiles would crinkle all the way up to their eyes if one of them told a corny joke only a teenage boy would make and even the small pats on the shoulder and high-fives they would share together even after the most exhausting of training sessions.

Dinah might've specialized in hand-to-hand combat and weaponry but that didn't mean she was blind to the feelings of two teenage boys towards each other. The gigantic crushes they were harboring for each other were so painfully obvious that they could've been seen from a mile away by anyone who had a pair of eyes...everyone except Dick and Wally themselves of course...

Even Conner, the most innocently oblivious teenage boy Dinah had ever met in her life knew almost every single detail of the situation.

Unfortunately for the two teens, their time couldn't have been any more off. With the threat of (yet another) alien invasion that could potentially destroy humanity as they knew it hanging over their heads plus the vigorous training sessions, dating wasn't anywhere near the top of _anyone's_ priority list.

She just desperately hoped that none of these two boys, or any of the new recruits in general, wouldn't have to deal with that kind of loss. Although it may not seem like it, a piece of her heart would actually chip a little whenever she would see a _child_ on the battlefield. Yes, she knew what these kids were capable of and in fact, over the years, the best of their soldiers had started out at a young age, call them child prodigies or geniuses if you wish but that didn't stop her from disliking the idea that the government was recruiting a bunch of fifteen year olds to do all the dirty work, fifteen year olds who weren't even old enough to consume alcohol, mind you.

Child soldiers. The very words still left a bitter taste on her tongue but humanity was _desperate_ and needed all the help it could get.

But Dinah had sworn to herself that she would never let anyone else experience the kind of pain that she experienced when she lost Ollie on that terrible day. In her opinion, it was one of the worst kinds of pain possible, the pain of watching your fellow comrades, friends, _lovers_ die out there in battle in the midst of all this chaos and destruction and the trauma and guilt that followed afterwards, these _kids_, barely even adults, didn't deserve that kind of pain, not now and not ever.

But alas, the world that they lived in was a very cruel world and didn't spare anyone. Death was inevitable, she knew that, but in this situation, death was at every corner, it was _horrible_.

"Artemis, aim a little higher," Dinah remarked without even having to turn around to look at the girl who held her trusty bow in her hands. "And great job on those kicks, Conner."

Glancing over at two certain teenagers to check on their progress, Dinah's was torn between wanting to applaud the two for finally realizing their feelings for each other or scolding them for doing so when they were supposed to be training.

Why was she torn between the two all of a sudden, you ask? Well, the last time she checked, said teenagers in question were supposedly 'sparring' together but the second she turned back, she found that they had somehow ended up in a rather suggestive position, Wally wrapping his arms around Dick's waist, their bodies pressed oh-so-close to each other as Wally was 'teaching' the younger boy how to properly execute a fighting stance...which was quite ridiculous seeing as Dinah knew that Dick had been taught how to do so by his adoptive father years before he had joined the army and so, she cleared her throat to catch their attention before anything out of the PG-13 realm could happen.

"Uhhhhhmm," was all Wally could say, looking very flustered as he scrambled off the other boy as if he was on fire. "This i-is not w-what it l-looks like!" He exclaimed, cheeks as red as his hair.

Flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, Dinah sighed. "Whatever. Just make sure that whatever's going on between the two of you doesn't affect your training," she sighed, realizing that the two have yet to figure it all out, still not having the slightest idea about their mutual crushes on each other.

Zatanna, M'gann and Artemis all not-so-discreetly giggled whilst Dick had buried his face into his hands, questioning the sanity of girls and if they truly found joy in making both his and Wally's lives miserable.

**BREAKLINE**

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared?" Dick asked, those eyes of his staring into Wally's very soul that made the ginger in question feel like utter jelly. "Of dying out there?"

"Well ummmmm..." Wally started, not really knowing how to answer the out-of-the-blue question without looking so flustered, even after all these years, Dick always had a way to keep Wally on his toes, regardless if it was intentional or not. "I'm more of a go with the flow kind of guy, you know? Those slimy freakazoid of aliens have nothing on me."

"Wally I'm being serious here," Dick glanced down at his feet, fiddling his gloved fingers together, a nervous habit he never grew out of. "You really up for this? We can always turn back if you-"

"-Dude," Wally stopped him before he could go on any further. Dropping his blue-illuminated weapon on to the ground, Wally clutched the younger teen's hand in his larger one, bringing their faces close together so that their noses were only a few centimeters away from brushing against each other. "We've spent our whole lives just waiting for this moment, we trained our asses off and shed blood, sweat and tears and all that crap. So if I die out there then at least I can say that I died happy, fighting beside my best friend," he smiled and it was so freaking contagious that even if they were about to depart for battle in just a few minutes, Dick felt his heart flutter in his chest.

Dick would've been lying to himself if he said that his stomach didn't tie into a big knot at the statement. "I couldn't live without you Wally, you know that."

Wrapping his arm around the other boy and pulling him into an embrace. "Stay safe out there, dude. If you die then I'll personally bring you back from the dead so I can kill you again, you hear me?"

Dick rested his chin on Wally's shoulder and chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Got your blaster?"

"Never leave home without it," Dick offered him a smile, a smile that Wally just couldn't help but return.

Wally sent one last longing look at the most important person in his life before resting his finger onto the trigger of his gun, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he felt his heart wildly beat in his chest at the sight of the approaching alien ships a couple of hundred feet away from them.

"Be careful out there, dude," Dick whispered softly but Wally heard him very loud and clear. "Don't die on me, you idiot."

"I'm always careful."

A teasing grin appeared on the dark-haired boy's face. "That's what you said before Dinah kicked your ass two weeks ago, _babe_."

"-Just shut up and and help me kill these freaks, _sweetheart_."

**-End-**

** As I said earlier, I'll be sure to give you guys more updates now considering that I am free from school so be sure to leave all your Birdflash ideas either through PM or in the reviews xD**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	122. Chapter 123

**Love is But Okay (Love is Evil series)**

**Hey lovelies, I know it's been a while since I've last updated this particular series so if you wish to re-read any of the chapters prior to this one, you can refer back to the masterlist which can be found on Chapter 78 :)**

**WARNINGS for the usual dark themes that are involved with this series so read at your own risk. **

Dick doesn't remember a lot of things from his past, he doesn't remember a lot before Wally. Sure there are a few bits and pieces here and there, a few of them clearer than others such as blurry memories of people in colorful costumes wearing masks.

He used to wonder why they were always masked, often tossed and turned in his sleep trying to piece things together but it all proved to be of no avail. No matter who hard he tried, everything would still remain the same, nothing but unreadable scenes from a past life both Dick and Wally himself had abandoned a long time ago, but it wasn't like any of that mattered anymore. Wally wouldn't want him to be bothered by something as petty as a dream after all.

What he does remember are the times where he spent night and night with Wally, the red-head holding him in his arms as if he were the most precious thing in the world and trailing kisses all over his bare body, looking at Dick with those stunning green pupils that vaguely reminded Dick of fresh green grass during spring time, said grass being one of the few things he actually remembers prior to his life here.

He honestly feels so frustrated but he's not so sure who to feel angry at. Himself? The very universe around him? Wally?

No that was impossible, he could never ever feel that kind of frustration towards Wally. Wally was his everything, there was absolutely nothing in the entire universe that mattered to him more than Wally. Wally was his rock, his anchor, and although he's stated it a million times, it was true, Wally was as essential to him as the very oxygen he breathed. Without Wally, he'd be lost, a nobody without a purpose.

Sometimes, Dick would find himself feeling way too foreign in his own skin, looking in the mirror and frowning at his way too skinny and frail reflection. Hair a tad too long, complexion way too pale and blue eyes a dusty dull gray, a color that was lacking life, lacking the 'spark' Wally was oh so badly looking for.

But that was _okay_, Wally often told him that he always looked gorgeous in what he was wearing and just like that, Dick's heart would skip a beat in his chest.

A familiar kiss to his neck snapped Dick out of his own thoughts, glancing up, he had caught sight of Wally snaking his arms around his slender waist and resting his chin on top of his head. Though Wally had never stated it out loud in front of anyone but Dick, he was quite fond of their rather large height difference because quite frankly, next to him, his birdie just looked so adorable

"I love you," Wally said and an icy shiver went up Dick's spine, the three words leaving multiple goosebumps prickling all over his skin, blue eyes going wide as Wally lifted up the hem of his shirt, exposing his well toned abs.

"I..." Dick bit the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from moaning as the other man began to feel him up, a smirk playing at his lips and showcasing his pearly white teeth.

"How does my precious birdie want it tonight?" Wally hummed against the other's soft milky skin, lips leaving trails of kisses all over the exposed nape of his neck.

"However y-you w-want it," came out the breathy reply.

"Such a considerate little bird, aren't you?" Wally sank his teeth into the unmarked area, hard, but not hard enough to leave a bruise. As much as Wally liked seeing his birdie void of any bruises or marks, an occasional love bite or two coming from him (just to claim his territory, of course) wasn't too bad.

While said bites may sting a little, Dick didn't mind much for they were just one of the ways Wally showed that yes, he was indeed possessive of his birdie and he wasn't afraid to show it. Which for Dick, was more than okay, he trusted Wally with his life, Wally kept him safe and loved, the very least he could do was to make him happy.

He was like a doll, even Captain Cold had said so himself, that he was nothing but a mere toy serving only as Wally's entertainment.

But that was okay, in a way, at least he served some purpose to Wally, even if it was only for a little while.

He constantly feared not being good enough, that Wally would find someone better, someone more beautiful, someone who could make him happier and keep him content. With the assistance of Klarion, it would seem all too easy to create the perfect little doll for Wally to enjoy. Though it may seem like a childish thought, Dick couldn't help but feel insecure at the very idea of Wally merely tossing him aside as if he were a worn rag doll, one that was too tired and too worn out to be loved anymore.

And if that's what Wally really wanted then it was _okay_, Dick knew that he was very much replaceable and that despite Wally complimenting him on a regular basis on how beautiful and incredible he was, Dick knew it would only be a matter of time until the other man would get tired of him.

How couldn't he? Dick was nothing special after all, Klarion had said that to him all those years ago and not once had he ever forgot about it.

But then he'd be reminded of Wally. Wally with his impossibly piercing luxuriant stare, the way he'd always set him on his lap and how every kiss and touch on he left on Dick's skin felt oh so heavenly yet so sinful at the same time that he didn't know what to think anymore. In moments such as those, everything on his mind was purely Wally and Wally alone.

"Are you alright, little bird?" Wally inquired, noticing the sudden shift in the ebony's mood. Wally wasn't entirely fond of a lot of things but he _especially_ didn't like it when his precious treasure was bothered by something, it was his duty to ensure that his birdie was feeling loved after all.

Before Dick could get a chance to open his mouth to speak, the red-head locked both their lips together in a kiss.

"Hmmmmm, you're so pretty," Wally grinned, fingers tangling through the mess of long ebony black locks. "Care to show me more, pretty birdie?" he asked softly and although the words whispered into Dick's ear had made the hair at the back of his neck rise up in slight nervousness, Dick gave in, spreading his stocking-clad legs for the other man.

"Don't be so tense," Wally peered down at him with concerned green orbs, hand squeezing Dick's own in reassurance. "It's just me, there's nothing to worry about. We can go slow tonight so _relax_, pretty birdie," he breathed and Dick actually let his shoulders relax a little at that. Though it would certainly take more than a few words of encouragement for Dick to regain the fiery spark that he once possessed all these years ago, it was what worked for now and so Wally made a mental note to consult Klarion about this soon.

But for now, his main concern was to pleasure his lovely pretty birdie and to be honest, Wally was very much content to do so.

**-End-**

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Prompts are currently open so feel free to submit your requests through PM or in the reviews :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	123. Chapter 124

**Fairy AU**

Wally was positively bored out of his mind, so bored that it was like his brain was about to short-fuse from the lack of simulation from his normal hobbies and therefore cause his head

Okay, okay, that whole thing might've come out as a little exaggerated and selfish but _really_, when you were considered as 'royalty' in a hidden magical world of tiny powerful fairies, one would expect life to be more eventful than _this_ mess.

Sure, being the prince of a secret fairy kingdom was totally awesome and all but like every protagonist in every other story ever, Wally longed for something more, often thinking about something more exciting than flashing smiles at his 'suitors' who were only after his family's wealth.

And so, the most logical thing to do in Wally's mind was to simply fly off for a while and find something better to do, something that'd at least calm his nerves on these forced engagements his mother _insisted_ he actively participate in.

But before all of that adventure shit could actually happen, he had to figure out how exactly to get out of said forced engagements which in total honesty, was something that he looked forward to because holy fairy dust, these girls were an abhorrent bunch.

"Oh Prince Wally you're so charming!" One of the many lady fairies by his side swooned in her obnoxiously loud squeal, batting her eyelashes up at him and pursing her lips together.

Putting on his best fake smile, Wally tried his hardest not to gag. Now don't get him wrong, he didn't hate the lady-fairies or anything but sometimes, it all could get a little too dramatic for his personal liking. "Well thank you my fair lady, you're the sweetest peach in the fruit basket if I do say so myself."

The compliment only inflating the girl's ego even more, her already wide smile grew. "You really mean it, Prince Wally?"

"Of course he doesn't mean it!" A different fairy, one with long dark hair and a pointy nose snorted haughtily. "Prince Wally is in love with me!"

Wally, under any circumstance whatsoever, was most certainly _not_ in love with her.

"Prince Wally kissed me on the hand yesterday after lunch!" A light-haired fairy announced. "And I bet he'll be willing to do it again!"

"Oh no you don't!" Another one protestedin a fit of rage, already stomping towards the other fairy. "His royal highness is mine and mine alone, you got that?"

Wally felt his eye twitch a little at the statement and once again, resisted the feeling of wanting to gag. Deciding that he had enough, the young fairy made a quick move to the large window, very much eager to fly away from this whole mess and just let all his worries go.

But just as he was about to triumphantly jump out of the window, a very familiar irritated voice had stopped him, "Just where in the fairy god's name do you think you're going, young man?" Mary- his mother and the Queen of the fairy kingdom, asked with a raised eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips in a condescending fashion.

Turning around slowly and pretending to 'act casual', Wally let out a sound that crossed between a low whistle and a sheepish chuckle and sighed. "Out," he replied nonchalantly, silently hoping that his mother wouldn't make such a big deal out of things for once in her life.

"And just _why_ are you choosing to go out at a time like this?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground. "Can't you see that there are many lovely maidens that have journeyed all this way just to see you, Wallace?"

Wally shrugged casually. "I did see them, mother and now I'm _unseeing_ them so I'll be going on my merry way so-"

"-You can't do that! Wallace, when I get my hands on you, I swear I-" she was cut short by a larger hand settling on her shoulder, glancing up to see her own husband, King Rudy himself stopping her, a small gentle grin on his face.

"Just let the boy be, Mary," he sighed, rubbing his dark red beard in thought. "Besides, even if you do decide to chase after him, or send a few guards to do so, it's not like anyone would be able to catch him."

Wally held back a grateful grin and made a mental note to thank his father for that later. While his mother may have been a very _conservative_ type of Queen, always following ancient traditions and such, his father was like the complete opposite, always seen with a calm smile on his face, Wally knew that he could always count on his dad in situations such as these ones.

"Go ahead and get yourself some fresh air, Wally, I'll take care of this," his dad sent him a cheeky wink and Wally couldn't stop the smile that spread across his cheeks.

"Don't get yourself eaten by birds out there, Wally," he gave his son a knowing look and Wally has honestly never been so thankful in his entire life. "Thanks so much dad!" He exclaimed, sending them both a small salute before leaping out of the window and gliding through the crisp air of autumn.

**BREAKLINE**

In Wally's opinion, flying was one of the best ways to calm his nerves down. Nothing in all the fairy kingdom was as refreshing as the feeling of zipping through the fields of fresh flowers and sparkling lakes whilst he felt the wind in his face. Yep, flying really was something else when you were the fastest flyer in the whole kingdom of fairies.

_However_, flying wasn't as fun when you would crash into something- or _someone_ mid-flight and send both parties tumbling to the ground and landing on top of each other.

"What are you doing here?" He stared at the other with wide eyes once he was able to get a good look at the thing he had bumped into, surprised at seeing another fairy in a place like this one...especially a fairy with such breathtaking blue wings that sort of reminded Wally of those icy blue crystals back at the kingdom.

The smaller fairy peered at him with a questioning gaze that rivaled Wally's own. "I could ask you the same question," he said tightly.

Wally quickly raised both hands up in defense, not wanting to argue with some random fairy he had just met- especially one who was undeniably pretty as this one. "Look princess," the red and yellow winged fairy started. "I don't want to start anything here,

"There's a word for what you're doing, it's called _trespassing_," the dark-haired fairy's state had yet to waver. "And my name's not princess, it's Richard, most folks call me Dick."

"Wally," the red-head replied briskly. "Now back to my question, just what are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous to be hanging around places so close to human territory?"

"Of course I know that but it's not like it matters," Dick waved him off in a bored tone. "I _live_ with a human."

"You live with a human?!" Wally sounded outraged, his mind not being able to wrap around the fact that a fairy, his own beloved species was living with something as horrid as a human and away from the rest of the fairy civilization.

And as if it were on cue, the very ground that they were standing on shook and Wally suddenly had a very bad feeling in his gut, his stomach twisting into a big knot and the hair on his skin raising up.

No, it can't be. Not at a time like this.

A human. There was a human staring right at him, dark bluish gray eyes peering at Wally and promptly sending a wave of panic through the fairy's body.

"Who's this?" The human asked in a booming voice and causing Wally, who had never actually seen a human so close before to tremble slightly in fear of what this _human_ could do to him. He knew humans were big but he had no idea that they were _this_ big, a dozen fully-grown fairies easily fitting into a single human's hand.

Swallowing down a huge gulp, Wally found that his throat was completely dry, his head suddenly spinning furiously before all went completely black.

**BREAKLINE**

When Wally had regained consciousness, the first thing he saw was a pair of pretty blue irises staring back at him, granted his head was still pounding and his vision was quite groggy, Wally had to admit that the other fairy was well...very _pretty_.

"You're weird," Dick stated as he brought the prince some warm water in a teensy little cup perfect for their small size. One of the advantages of having someone like Alfred around was that the man loved carving little things like these, small cups and plates that were just right for a fairy's tiny size.

"I'm weird? I'm not the one living with human scum," Wally shot back in a bitter tone, immediately regretting it when he heard the door open, revealing the large human behind it.

"Well I'm not the one who broke into someone else's home, argued with a random fairy he just saw and then promptly fainted," Dick hummed without even skipping a beat, that spunky little shit.

"Listen beautiful," Wally looked around the room, scanning for a possible escape out of this nightmare whilst making sure to keep his voice low just in case the ginormous human came back. "We're gonna get out of here, I'm not so sure about the details but I'll find a way to get us out of this place."

The sentence had Dick looking at him like he'd grown another set of legs. "If you want to leave, then be my guest but prince or not, I'm not leaving Bruce alone here with Alfred in the big empty manor."

"I'm not leaving you here with a human," Wally stated with clear finality. "Even if it kills me."

"Since when did you care about my wellbeing?" Dick peered at him even more unsurely now. "First of all, we just met and secondly, I'm not even remotely sure if you're completely out of your mind."

"The last time I checked, a prince like myself cares about the wellbeing of his people no matter who they are."

"And the last time I checked you weren't the boss of me, idiot," and there he was again, sassing Wally like it was the easiest thing in all of fairy world. Wally wasn't so sure if it was the burning ember of sass or the beautiful glimmering crystal blue wings (that just so happened to match his equally as stunning blue eyes...not that he would say that out loud right now though) that the other fairy possessed but Wally didn't need a spell book to tell him that there was something special about Dick.

"I know, I know, just calm down," Wally held his hands up in surrender for the second time that day. "There may or may not be a way to get out of this mess."

"You know, there are easier ways to get yourself killed," Dick informed him. "One of those are threatening the giant who can squash you with a swat of his hand."

Wally was taken aback at the threat, his expression of anger turning into one of pure terror, leaving him gaping, mouth hanging open like a fish.

"There's also bug spray in the closet," Dick added in for good measure, looking smugly impressed with himself and ignoring the disapproving look Bruce sent in his direction.

"Bug spray?!" Wally sounded appalled, complexion paling at the very mention of the atrocious invention meant to eliminate not only many of the fairy kingdom's neighboring insect friends, that he had only heard in many myths and urban legends, he had no idea that they were actually true.

"Oh don't get your wings in a twist, I was only kidding," Dick dismissed the other fairy's panic with a wave of a hand. "Bruce wouldn't hurt a fly." Well that fact wasn't one hundred percent true but Dick was trying to prove a point here.

Wally slapped his hand on his forehead. "How are you so sure that we can trust your little human friend? Just how long have you known this human?"

"Longer than I've known you, that's for sure."

"I know this is gonna sound really crazy but just hear me out," Wally started. "Where I come from, I'm a prince and as pretentious as it sounds, it's my duty to protect my people. I'm sorry about everything that I did earlier but the fairy kingdom means a lot to me and seeing a fairy outside of my home, _our_ home is something new to me. But hey, if you don't want to come with me then it's completely fine," he placed his hand on the younger fairy's shoulder. "And I'm even more sorry if I was a little pushy earlier and that I offended your human friend."

"The fairy kingdom huh?" Dick sounded curious. "Tell me about it," he said, sounding very much like a small child asking how to do a simple spell.

"It's the most magical place in all of Earth," Wally explained. "Every fairy lives together in harmony and through their magic. Unlike humans, fairies stick together, they always find a way to get out of sticky situations with or without their magic. I'm sure kingdom of fairies is unlike anything you've ever seen before, Dick," he let his fingers ghost over Dick's own, their hands barely interlocked with one another's. "Everywhere you go you'll see magical creatures that humans can only dream of, food so good that you can't help but eat all day long, amazing fairies of different sizes and shapes and of course, magic only limited by a fairy's imagination, Dick," Wally was practically beaming now, like the sun radiating off of his aura. "The kingdom of fairies is my _home _andI'd love for you to see it yourself."

Dick was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating about it in his head before looking up at Bruce, wanting to gain the man's approval first. "Can I?" He asked in a hopeful voice and Bruce would either have to be a madman or insanely cold hearted to ever say 'no' to that.

"You know I trust you, Dick," Bruce replied, stroking the small fairy's hair with the pad of his index finger, careful not to add too much pressure, he didn't want to hurt the little fairy after all.

"I wanna go, Bruce," Dick stated, resting his cheek against the man's finger. "But I promise it'll only be for a little while, don't want you and Alfred missing me too much while I'm gone."

Bruce took in a deep breath and snickered at the antics of the small fairy. "Be back before here dinner."

The two fairies shared a look and Wally nodded to himself. Maybe this 'Bruce' human wasn't so bad after all.

**BREAKLINE**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Bruce inquired, looking down at the small fairy boy who was practically bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Yep," Dick replied happily, his wings already twitching in excitement. "I've waited my whole life for this, Bruce! This is the most asterous thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Be careful, okay?"

"Thanks dad," Dick smiled at him, wrapping his tiny arms around the man's index finger, noticing the man's expression soften at the display of affection. "Awww don't give me that look, you know I'll never leave you behind."

"I know," Bruce replied and Dick smiled softly at that, the man was never really good with things relating to emotions but Dick loved him with all his little heart nonetheless. "Be back for dinner time, alright? Alfred would have my head if you went hungry."

Wally cocked his head in confusion. Just what in the world was an _Alfred_? Wally was already so utterly confused and the mere thought of having something more powerful than a human lurking nearby.

Taking his eyes away from the dark-haired fairy, Bruce's eyes danced over Wally's form. "Be careful with my boy, alright?"

The prince nodded. "I'll be sure to guard him with my life sir," he promised, placing his fist on his chest and bowing, a custom he had gotten used to after years of growing up in a family of a royal bloodline after all.

"I think it's best that you two go along now, you don't want to be late for dinner, Dick," Bruce said with the smallest of chuckles before sending one last look at Wally. "You could come over too if you want, I'm sure Dick would appreciate it."

Wally's smile only brightened. "Thank you sir, it really means a lot," he then turned to Dick who was looking at the scene with a fond expression.

"You ready?" Wally asked, offering his right hand to the other fairy.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Dick accepted the offered hand before taking a deep breath and together they leapt out the window, grinning from ear to ear as they soared through many fields of flowers and glittering lakes all the way to the land of fairies.

**-End-**

** Thank you so much for reading, loves. Requests are open so be sure to leave your requests/prompts in the reviews :D**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	124. Chapter 125

**Walked In On (Parent AU)**

**A/N: This particular oneshot takes place in a sort-of future but still in continuity with the Mpreg/Parent AU. In this one, the twins are seventeen while Dani is fourteen. Warnings for obvious smut and mortified teenagers.**

**A/N: It is worth noting that although the kids call both of their parents 'dad', as they get older, they do tend to call Wally 'Papa' sometimes to avoid confusion.**

"I'm telling you guys," Jai started as he twisted the doorknob open to their penthouse and plopping down his school bag onto the floor. "Dad can so beat Uncle Bart in a race," he proclaimed, locking the door behind him.

"We never said we didn't agree with you, Jai," Irey said with a small snicker, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her sweater.

"What about Grandpa Barry?" Dani asked, walking towards the kitchen to fetch herself a snack.

"Now that's up for debate," Irey replied, plucking a red apple from the fruit bowl on the table and taking a quick bite.

"You're not gonna root for papa this time, Irey?" Dani inquired from the kitchen.

"Dad's gonna have a field day when he hears you say that, Irey," Jai remarked.

"And what makes _you_ so sure that dad'll win that race?"

Jai shrugged his shoulders. "Calculated all the variables on the way back home," he grinned back at her. Ah _yes_, it was one of the joys of being the kids of a science genius and the first protégé of the world's greatest detective.

"Nerd."

Jai made a clicking sound with his tongue and shook his head. "Right back at you, my dear twin sister."

"Goes without saying, _little brother_."

It also went without saying that no matter how old the two would get, almost every single one of their conversations would somehow end up being an argument and in some cases- an actual fight, and to be quite honest, Dani was still quite baffled that one of them wasn't dead yet.

"Where does dad keep the secret stash of Crocky Crunch again?" Dani asked, interrupting her older siblings' banter, already crouched on top of the marble kitchen counter and scavenging the cupboards in search of the heavenly sugary treat. Ever since she was old enough to even eat solid foods, it was no secret that the dark-haired girl had inherited her father's love for cereal.

"Left cabinet, right behind where the pop tarts are," Irey said.

But right before Dani could have a chance to reply, a loud banging sound could be heard down the hall, said sound accompanied by a thrashing and banging sound coming from their parents' bedroom.

In a completely bat-like manner, the three teens' gazes bolted to where the noises had come from, three pairs of eyes narrowed into small slits in a way only a bat-trained hero could.

"Should we go check it out?" Dani questioned after shoveling a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, chewing and savoring the sugary taste in her mouth for a few seconds before hopping off the counter, bowl of cereal still in hand.

"They're coming from the bedroom, dad and papa might be in danger," Dani observed and Irey nodded despite the sneaking suspicion in her stomach that her parents were probably doing something else that didn't involve any danger and were completely fine but when you were raised by someone who took on the role of Batman at one point in his life, one could not help but be paranoid.

Inching into the hallway and creeping the door to their parents' room open, Irey, Jai and Dani peeked through the tiny crack in the door...only to witness the worst possible thing a child could ever see their parents do, the sight that greeted them robbing the air out of their lungs for a few seconds and gluing their feet to the ground.

"Harder Wally, come on," Dick whined as Wally held his wrists down onto the bed, arching his hips up in desperation. "P-Please Wally," he whimpered.

"You're gonna have to tell me what you want, babe," Wally's warm breath tickled the other man's skin, his lips ghosting over the sensitive skin on the other man's neck. "Come on birdie, I know you can do better than that."

"P-Please, Wally, I w-want your cock, I want your cock inside me right now," Dick's voice was as tiny as a whisper but Wally heard him loud and clear, grinding against his husband's ass and making his lover moan in pleasure. "F-faster...oh _fuck_."

"Y-Yeah, j-just like that," Dick moaned, voice unsteady and almost coming out as a sob as he finally released, leaving him and his husband panting, their bodies slick with sweat as they lay against each other tiredly but very much happily, totally unaware that their kids had watched the whole thing unfold from behind the door.

After moments of being temporarily brain dead, Dani was the first to react, a shrill squeak leaving her mouth and dropping the bowl onto the floor at lightning speed, its contents spilling and the metal spoon also falling to the ground with a 'clink'.

"Gross gross gross!" Jai exclaimed in utter shock, looking as if his eyeballs were about to bulge out of their sockets. Irey, who was about as pale as a ghost quickly coming to her clearly mortified little sister's aid and covering the younger girl's eyes with her hands as quickly as humanly possible.

Snapping their heads so fast in their direction, the couple's faces turned beet red, eyes widening at the realization that they had just experienced one of the worst things any parent could ever experience; their kids had just walked in on them mid intercourse. Their kids had walked in on them having sex.

Not even thinking twice about using his super speed, Wally quickly snapped to his senses, grabbing the disheveled blankets and tossing them over their bare bodies as quick as his powers could allow him, not quite sure who was more embarrassed; him and his husband or their own kids.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to unsee that," Jai looked about as pale as a ghost, still covering his eyes with his hands. Dani wordlessly nodding along to her brother, Irey's hand still blocking her vision.

"K-Kids, I really think it's best if you-" Wally cut himself short, ending with an awkward cough that he hoped the kids would understand.

"Yeah...we'll be going now," Irey stuttered and she, along with her siblings, had sped out of the room as if the very air was toxic, nearly bumping into each other and almost breaking down the door as they trampled into the hallway like a wild stampede.

"They're gonna be traumatized for the rest of their life, you idiot," Dick murmured into Wally's neck once the kids had gotten out of earshot and Wally didn't even have to look at him to be able to tell that the other man was pouting.

"They'll be fine, babe. They're seventeen and fourteen now, the twins are going off to college next year and Dani's already in high school," Wally circled his arm around the other man's bare shoulders. "Plus, it's gonna take more than that to scar them for life. The legendary Wall-man is their papa after all," he teased, a cheesy grin on his face whilst he petted the other's dark feathery hair.

"If you say so," was all Dick said as he scooted closer to his husband, the man leaning closer to his face to kiss the pout away. Dick wasn't stupid, he knew that his kids were mature enough not to make too big of a deal out of the whole thing but as a parent, he would always care about his kids, no matter how young or old they were.

"So...how's about we go for a round two?" Wally inquired suggestively, giving Dick's butt a firm squeeze from under the blankets. "We never really got to finish earlier."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Wally," Dick said with a lazy eye roll.

Wally bopped him on the nose with his finger. "I wasn't the one who was begging their husband to fuck him _harder_ into the mattress," he smirked. "Come to think of it, maybe that's why you're so cranky all of a sudden."

"But I wasn't the one who forgot to lock the door, Walls."

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks."

"Oh shut up, you."

"Or what?"

"Or no sex for three weeks," Dick replied and Wally was silent, making Dick's lips ease into a smirk. He knew that his husband would never be able to retreat from having sex with him after so long, the man was way too touchy-feely to handle that kind of sexual withdrawal from him.

"_Fine_, fine, no need to be so mean, babe."

"You're my husband, of course I'm mean to you," Dick smiled, removing the blankets off his body and sliding out of their shared bed, stretching his muscles lazily and giving Wally a better look of his behind. "I'm gonna take a shower and _no_ you can't join me this time around, the kids have already been traumatized enough for one day, thank you very much."

**BREAKLINE**

The dinner that followed after the little incident was the most quiet one their entire family had had ever since the kids were born.

With the memory of what happened only a few hours ago, still fresh in their minds, all three kids were about as red as strawberries when the couple had finished cooking dinner and set the plates down on the table. Irey concentrated on picking at the mashed potatoes on her plate, Dani looking down at her phone to reply to the clearly nonexistent text message and Jai suddenly looking very interested in the kitchen floor.

They were all quiet for a while, not making the smallest bits of eye contact and sheepishly shuffling around any type of conversation whatsoever until Jai, who could never really stand this kind of awkward silence, chose to break it. "So ummm...is this gonna be a regular thing now? Cuz I really don't want another baby brother or sister, dad."

Irey kicked her brother's shin from under the table, making her twin hiss in pain slightly as she chuckled weakly. "Sorry dads, we didn't mean to interrupt, we kinda thought you were in danger there...no offense."

"None taken, baby bird," her father reassured her. "And no, you're not getting another baby brother or sister too...for everyone's sake."

"I don't know, I kinda like the idea of having another baby around," Wally grinned hopefully.

"I don't think dad's gonna like that idea, papa," Dani snickered lightly.

"The little bird's got that right," Dick snorted. "You're not the one who had to deal with those terrible cravings or even hold the babies for all those months."

"Aww babe, but you looked so adorable when you were pregnant."

"Is that your way of saying that you wanna knock me up again?" Dick hissed quietly, making sure that none of the kids heard anything they were talking about.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Well you do like challenges, don't you?"

"I'll do my best," joked Wally before a lightbulb had gone off in his head, a jokester smile threatening to break out on his face. "Or should we explain the whole thing to you in detail this time?"

Irey, Jai and Dani all shook their heads at that, the youngest of the three sticking her tongue out at the very disturbing mental image that she really didn't need to see right now...or _ever_. "Dad!" Dani flushed an even darker color. "We talked about this like three or four years ago."

"Awww, give the poor kids a break, you meanie," the younger man tutted.

"Dude, you're a bigger jerk than I am."

Dick fluttered his eyelashes up at him in faux innocence. "In what world?"

"Bite me."

"Well maybe I should," Dick said in a low purr, almost in a whisper, the words dripping from his tongue slick with a sensual

"You wouldn't," Wally replied, his whole body suddenly looking as stiff as a wooden board from where they were standing next to the refrigerator.

"I could if I wanted to."

Right before anything else could get more awkward, Jai chose that moment to pipe up. "We so didn't need to hear that," He grumbled, burying his nose into the rim of his glass, swearing to himself that out of all the seventeen years he existed on this Earth, he had never felt so embarrassed in his life.

"I was just kidding, baby bird," Dick kissing the top of his son's head, earning him a small grunt of _really, dad?_ coming from the teenager.

"You know, when you three were little, one of the main reasons we sometimes left you kiddos at your Uncle Roy's place was to avoid something like this," Wally informed them, sharing a smug look with his husband at that, the two of them smirking to themselves at the memory. "But in that case, maybe we should try it again now that you're older, it-"

"-Daaaaaaddd," Irey buried her face into her hands and despite being seventeen, the pink color had never left her cheeks. While all the kids didn't really mind the affection that their parents shared, superheroes or not, walking in on your parents while they were..._you_ _know_, was weird as Hell.

"Sorry kiddos," Wally apologized after swallowing a mouthful of corn. "Your dad and I aren't very nice, are we?"

"Well dad did say that you were a 'meanie', papa," Dani looked very much thankful now that they topic had diverted to something else other than her parents' _'alone time', _hercherry red cheeksregaining their usual color.

"He should take a look in the mirror then," Wally quipped, leaning over behind his daughter's chair and kissing her temple apologetically.

"It feels like just yesterday when they were learning how to walk," Dick smiled affectionately and Wally hummed in agreement.

"Our baby birds are all grown up, Dick. Two of them already turning eighteen in a few months," Wally ran a hand through his hair, dramatically wiping a nonexistent tear from his eye. "Next thing you know, they'll have families of their own and leaving their poor daddies all alone in this big and empty house."

"Not like you aren't gonna make the best out of that alone time," Jai murmured mostly to himself whilst Irey made a face and Dani almost choked on the orange juice she had been drinking.

"Maybe we will, maybe we won't," Dick teased in that typical Grayson manner and Wally held back a loud laugh, his husband was just as bad as he was, maybe even worse.

"Dad!" All kids groaned for what felt like the trillionth time in the past hour.

"We love you too, little birds," Dick and Wally said in unison, sporting mischievous smiles as they shared a high-five of success, chuckling at all three kids' half-hearted groans of misery in the background.

**-End- **

**Poor kiddos, they just can't catch a break because of their troll dads xD Prompts are currently OPEN so feel free to drop all your own ideas/suggestions for future oneshots in the reviews.**

** -BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	125. Chapter 126

**I'll Be A French Maid Where I'll Meet You Up At The Door (Part 2 of the French Maid AU)**

**As stated in the title, this chapter is a continuation the French Maid AU which can be found on Chapter 102. Warnings for the typical slight smut and rich guys being assholes.**

Wally, being a billionaire, travelled a lot and he wasn't the least bit shamed to say that he liked bringing Dick around wherever he went, whether it may be to dine with him at a fancy restaurant or even a trip halfway across the country, Wally always brought Dick with him, it was the least Wally could do for him after all Dick had done for him so he deserved it. Plus, Dick was a total sweetheart, a joy to be around and as childish as it sounds, he was kinda like Wally's own personal ray of sunshine that he often liked to spoil.

And _no_, Dick wasn't a fucking 'gold-digger' and they had both agreed that Wally wasn't Dick's 'sugar-daddy' or anything of the sort.

Though that didn't mean that Dick wasn't incredibly pretty. Chiseled jaw, lean structure and sculpted like a Greek god, Dick was the total package and the red-head was positive that the man could easily be a supermodel if he wanted to.

In a nutshell, bringing Dick with him to wherever place he travelled to was never out of the question, especially if you were someone like Wally West. So going on an 'official business trip' to Las Vegas of all places, in his personal private jet with just the two of them (well yes, there was a small crew and all but they didn't count).

Looking out the window of the jet, Dick sighed and Wally took notice, taking a sip of champagne and flicking his eyes over to his right to see Dick fidgeting next to him, Wally cocked an eyebrow in concern. "You okay?"

Dick nodded wordlessly, setting his hands on his lap, still slightly fidgeting in the expensive dark blue Bvlgari suit Wally had just bought for him a few days ago. While Wally could have asked Dick to wear his usual black and blue uniform he wasn't that big of a fucked-up prick to subject Dick to that kind of embarrassment. On the other hand, Wally wasn't the type to flaunt his kinks out to the world for everyone to see and definitely wasn't one to jerk off to another person's embarrassment, especially if that person was Dick.

"Airsick?" Wally asked and Dick shook his head, making Wally feel incredibly stupid for a second, the younger man used to be a high-flying acrobat on the trapeze, _of course he wouldn't be scared of heights._

But then again, having a soundproof place like this all to theirselves was quite endearing if Wally could say so himself.

Sex in an airplane (or in this case, a private jet) had never really caught Wally's interest in the past but once again, Dick had brought out the kinky side of him he never even knew was there in this first place.

And as if there was an unknown entity controlling his body, Wally felt a sudden jolt of sexual overdrive hum through his veins, causing him to slowly nip at the shell of the maid's ear, hand skirting over to Dick's firm bottom and squeezed it roughly before setting the smaller man on his lap and kissing his nose. "How does airplane sex sound to you?"

"Mhmmm...Good," Dick drawled out, letting out a small gasp when he felt the other's fingers brushing against the familiar material of Dick's lacy blue panties underneath his trousers. "Didn't I say that I wanted these off?" Wally asked gently, sounding more amused than disappointed as his hands moved to the zipper of Dick's trousers. "How can I blame you though? You're adorable."

Dick moaned in reply, his tongue unable to form proper words for he wanted, needed, craved for Wally's touch, grinding his hips against Wally, not really doing much to cover Wally's growing erection.

Wally's grin was as sinister as it could get, wearing his usual 'I'm-gonna-bend-you-over-and-make-you-scream-my-name' expression whilst he stripped his coat and belt. "I'll get you a few new ones while we're in Vegas, maybe get those fancy ones with the sequins on them," he promised and proceeded to rip off his necktie and throw it into the floor.

Pinning Dick down to the leather covered seat, Wally hovered over him, licking his lips and just about ready to _ravish_ the beautiful creature below him. "We still have a lot of time," he rasped, lips only a few inches away from Dick's. "Just relax and enjoy yourself."

**BREAKLINE**

"Good afternoon Mister West," a dark haired woman, presumably the manager of the hotel, greeted him with a professional smile as soon as Wally had entered the elegant lobby of the building, Dick closely towing after him. "Mr. Harper and the rest are already in the private lounge waiting for you, sir," she informed the man and both Dick and Wally ignored the rather nasty envious look she had sent to the dark-haired man as they made their way down the hallway, the shiny gold walls reflecting the light from the many chandeliers.

"Don't pay attention to her, beautiful," The red-head whispered in reassurance, briefly pecking him on the lips. "And while we're not at home, just call me Wally, alright?"

"Yes Mas-, _Wally_," Dick corrected himself, testing how his name sounded on his tongue shoulders relaxing and Wally gave him an encouraging pat on the bottom before stopping in front of a large mahogany door and opening it.

Roy Harper, one of Wally's close friends and fellow billionaire, who was currently busy talking to a blonde man, stopped mid conversation once he had caught sight of the other red head, standing up from his seat to greet his childhood friend and current business partner.

"Nice to see you again, Wally," he greeted, leaning in for a friendly hug and patting the other ginger's back. "I haven't seen you in ages! Just where the Hell have you been these past few months?"

Wally accepted the hug and chuckled. "I've been busy," he said, eyes dancing over to the new gold glittering Rolex watch sitting on the man's wrist. "Got yourself a few new toys recently?" Wally sounded amused, he knew that Roy wasn't _that_ kind of guy but it was all just a part of their banter as close friends.

Though Wally did suspect that his friend was only half paying attention for he was too busy eyeing the gorgeous man standing next to Wally, the younger of the two didn't really mind, Roy wasn't the only one who was entirely allured by Dick's natural charm.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a new toy," Roy observed, striding over to where Dick was standing and flashed him a smile. "Roy Harper. And you are?" Roy's grin was contagious and inevitably, Dick couldn't stop himself from returning it.

"Dick Grayson, sir," Dick was about to curtesy but then remembered that he wasn't wearing his usual uniform.

"Is this the beautiful babe you've been talking about for the past few weeks?"

"The one and only," Wally sounded proud, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips hand protectively wrapped around Dick's waist.

"Never knew you swung that way, West," Connor Hawke, another fellow business partner, smirked.

"He's special," Wally shrugged him off simply, setting himself down on an unoccupied seat and gesturing for Dick to sit next to him. And well, Connor had a point there, Wally was just wrapped around Dick's finger

"You sure have good taste, Mister West," Kyle Rayner, owner of Rayner Industries spoke up. "He's beautiful, Wally. Congratulations."

Roy let out a low whistle. "Damn right he is. You really have one Hell of a taste, Walls."

"Harper's right," a man who Wally had never met in his life piped up, his head almost completely void of hair, his large nose accompanied by a set of beady muddy brown eyes and the most obnoxious grin Wally's ever seen in his entire life. "How much would you be willing to sell this beauty to me, West?"

Wally's eyes narrowed menacingly at the balding man, his grin now replaced with a very uncharacteristic sneer. "He's _not_ for sale," he nearly barked at the man he didn't really give two shits about. "I really don't appreciate strangers talking about him like that, you shameless prick," he hissed through clenched teeth. He had no clue what possessed him to snap at the other like that but whatever it was, it certainly helped, making the man completely shut up and looking downright stunned at what just happened.

The other men in the room, including the balding man froze at the unexpected outburst coming from Wally. They were used to the goofy, flirtatious Wally who delivered the corniest of jokes and the equally as corny pickup lines. Never did they expect to see their friend so protective over someone like that but they had made the wise choice not to comment on any of it. Ensuring to keep silent on the way Wally's eyes would fill up in adoration every time they would land on the blue eyed man and especially made sure not to remark on the way Wally had made sure to keep his hand securely on top of Dick's knee throughout the rest of the meeting.

**BREAKLINE**

After the meeting, both men had brought themselves up to their hotel room, Dick immediately trudged to the bathroom to take a shower and Wally didn't really have the heart to join the dark-haired man in there. In total honesty, he would have opted to take a dip in the large bathtub with the ebony but it just didn't seem right after what had happened earlier, he figured that Dick needed a little space and Wally wasn't about to take that away from him.

Stepping out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Wally walked into the bedroom to see Dick sitting on the large fluffy bed and reading a book, his hair still damp, clad in only a pair of satin black panties with a red bow on top and looking like a freaking angel yet still managing to radiate something that could only be identified as _sin_.

Honestly, Wally just wanted to mark him right then and there, to show everyone that although they could look all they wanted, Dick was _his_.

But seeing Dick so uncomfortable like that earlier, seeing him look so _vulnerable_, had struck a cord within him and just made Wally's insides drown in guilt. Dick didn't deserve any of this, Dick deserved so much better than him.

When he first hired Dick, at that time, he would have never expected that the maid would have this effect on him. That he had made it a priority to make the other man smile every single day and how even the smallest traces of sadness or disappointment on Dick's expression made Wally feel like the worst person to have ever been born.

Dick was so much more than a free-fuck that Wally paid to serve him while dressed in frills and lace. Dick was like his sunshine and nothing could ever change that.

He only wished that Dick could see that as well.

"Master I-" The former acrobat looked like he was about to apologize and so, Wally interrupted him before he could have an opportunity to continue.

"-Don't stress out about it, love," Wally's two hands settled against either sides of Dick's face, staring into those striking blue eyes like he was reaching out for his soul. "You don't have to be sorry for anything, you got that? You're absolutely beautiful and it was my fault for even thinking about putting you in a situation like that. I'm so sorry, beautiful."

The silence that erupted in the air had made Wally nervous for a few seconds there, but to his surprise, Dick had been the one to make the first move, crashing their lips together and wrapping his long legs around Wally's torso and bringing the two of them down onto the bed in a blurry mix of kissing and a hell lot of touching, the towel that was on Wally's waist long gone.

"You're so perfect, you know that?" Wally asked, hand trailing up to stroke Dick's razor sharp jaw. "Agh...Fuck, I love you so much."

A rosy blush colored Dick's cheeks, the hue matching Wally's own hair. "I love you too Wally," Dick replied, pulling Wally down by the shoulders and kissing him again, this time the kiss was much more passionate, flakes of emotion sparking through the air around them and Wally could've sworn that he tasted the tiniest bit of saltiness that may or may not have come from the tears of joy that were sliding down Dick's face.

And although he and Wally had fucked countless times, this time was different from the others, no, this was the first (but definitely not the last) time they had ever made love to each other.

**-End-**

**I just wanted to give a big thank you to all of you lovelies for over 300+ reviews, especially the lovely CatDragonL16 for being the 300th reviewer of this story. I know I've said this like a million times but when I first started this fic, I had never expected to get 30 reviews let alone 300 of them :D Thank you so much for all your amazing support and I can't believe that someone like myself, who's only been writing for less than a year or so, has been able to experience something as awesome as this. You guys are the best✨**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	126. Chapter 127

**Of Pregnancies and Princesses (Parent/Mpreg AU)**

Three years after the twins had been born, Wally hadn't been expecting another child, _really, _he wasn't. Two hyperactive three year olds were already hard to handle, thank you very much.

Now don't get him wrong, Wally loved his kids to death, the twins meant the world to him and he would do _anything_ for them but having two bundles of uncontrollable energy around 24/7 could really tire someone out...and he was a freaking _superhero_, what more if he didn't have his superspeed?

Out of all the surprising things he had gained from being a parent, he would have never expected to get this _gigantic_ of a newfound respect for parents with no superpowers, like _seriously_, said parents were the true heroes here, not the Justice League.

Dick would've called him a huge sap for saying this but to be completely honest, this whole thing was overwhelming in a 'oh-my-God-is-this-really-happening?' sort of way. He was only in his mid twenties and he already had a beautiful husband, two adorable kids with the third already on the way. He might've fought against deadly aliens, gods and beings from entirely different dimensions but let's face it, raising a pair of three year olds was as challenging- maybe _even more challenging_ than going head to head with Darkseid or Zoom.

Speaking of their third kid, Wally _swore_ on Conner's favorite pair of boots, he didn't mean to get Dick pregnant again. _Yes_, Wally could admit that it was inevitable that they would have more than two kids but he didn't expect his husband to get pregnant again after only three years since the twins had been born.

The day they had found out about Dick's pregnancy had been an _eventful_ one indeed. While they were both over the moon at the news, Wally did not hesitate to apologize, said apologies filled with words like 'I'm sorry I got you pregnant again' and 'I promise to take care of most of the diaper changes from now on' which had made Dick, being the little shit that he was, chuckle to his heart's content. Wally always did have a feeling that Dick always enjoyed seeing him in pain and this time, he was proven to be right.

So now here he was, Wally West, fastest man alive and one of the members of the Justice League, was struggling to get his own house keys out of his pocket but somehow magically managed to get the right key though the lock and unlocking the door after only two minutes of acting like a total idiot, a new record, if he may add.

"Oh hey babe," Wally greeted as nonchalantly as he could while he entered their shared apartment carrying paper bags what looked to be like ten pounds worth of groceries, no doubt to satisfy Dick's unmerciful cravings (Wally had learned from past experiences that Dick's pregnancy cravings were five times worse than a speedster's cravings and that Dick, when extremely grumpy, could terrify even the likes of Satan himself). "And hello to you too, baby," he smiled down at the bump on his husband's belly. "Did you keep your dad in line, princess?"

Leaning up on his tiptoes, Dick gave Wally a chaste kiss. "The kids missed you a lot," he said against his husband's lips, feeling the other man's lips raise into a smile.

And right on the dot, two tiny carrot-tops had sprinted into the living room, nearly toppling over each other as they ran over to see their dad.

"Papa!" Squealed Irey as she practically flew across the living room floor to greet the red-haired man, wrapping both arms and legs around her dad's leg and not looking like she was about to let go anytime soon while Jai was busy tugging at the fabric of Wally's jeans.

"Hey little birds," Wally greeted before walking straight to the cupboards where they kept their food as if there weren't two tiny three year olds hanging onto his leg, a habit that both Jai and Irey always did whenever Wally came back home from work or from the supermarket. "How was your day?"

"Asterous!" Irey offered with a toothy grin and Wally didn't even have to _ask_ where she had got the word from.

"Daddy made us cookies and he read us stories and he took lots and lots of pictures on his phone and we watched a movie and we had-"Jai excitedly went on with his take on what they had done that day, only stopping when Wally had instructed him to breathe.

"Slow down there, junior," Wally snickered whilst picking up the small boy and placing him on his hip. "Talk any faster and I'll be completely lost."

"But papa, you and Grandpa Barry and Uncle Bart are da fastest people ever!"Jai reasoned, frantically waving his hands in the air and nearly smacking Wally in the face. "And Daddy is da bestest acrobat in da universe!"

"But Daddy doesn't do a lot of flips anymore," Irey pouted a little, gaze falling to the floor and Wally's expression softened.

"Irey we talked about this, remember?" Wally leaned down to her height, letting Jai down on the floor before taking Irey's much smaller hand in his own. "Daddy can't do a lot of his flips right now because if he does, he might get himself hurt and the baby princess inside him might get hurt too and that's the last thing any of us want right now," Wally explained, his heart clenching a little when he saw Irey's expression fall. "But I'll tell you this, once daddy's all better, then he'll teach you, Jai and the baby princess as many flips as you three want."

"Pwincess?" Irey sounded amazed, eyes sparkling in complete wonder at the very mention of the word. The little girl already loved princesses a lot but having a princess _living with them_ was something that she had been looking forward to her entire life (which was saying a lot considering the fact that Irey was only three years old.) To an adult, that might've sounded incredibly preposterous but in the innocent mind of a child, it didn't not only make perfect sense but it was simply the most amazing thing she had ever heard.

"I wanna be da knight!" Jai announced proudly.

"Me too!" Irey added in, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet. I'm gonna be da bravest knight ever!"

Placing his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion, Wally sighed, still standing on his knee. "I thought you wanted to wanted to be the Flash, but it looks like you've forgotten all about me," he said glumly, causing both kids to giggle at the overdramatic action.

"Daaadddyy," Irey drawled out, leaning up to pepper her dad's freckled cheeks with kisses. "We're never gonna forget you."

"And we pwomise to protect you and daddy forever and ever," Jai circled his arms around the man's neck and Wally didn't think it was remotely possible but his kids just got cuter and cuter every single day.

Walking over to the couch where his husband was sitting, Wally set both kids down on the couch, Dick placing Jai on his lap, Wally doing the same with Irey.

And like every domestic couple family in the country in a totally un-superhero like fashion, there they were, snuggled up and watching cartoons on their couch. Only pausing three hours later when Jai had promptly fallen asleep on Dick's lap, passed out like a light and snoring softly into the fabric of Dick's knit sweater.

"We should take them upstairs," Dick said in a quiet voice and Wally nodded, about to take his daughter into his hold until he felt Irey shift a little in discomfort, revealing her wide baby blue eyes filled to the brim with utter confusion and catching the attention of Wally his husband.

"Something wrong, baby bird?" Dick inquired, looking at his daughter's distraught expression in concern.

"I dunno," Irey replied, her features crossing into a frown that reminded Wally of his husband's own puppy faced pout. "Somethin's bothering me."

"What is it, honey?" the dark haired man asked.

"If you wuv the baby then why did you eat it, daddy?" The red headed child questioned, her earlier expression of awe turning into one of confusion.

"What?" Both Wally and Dick blinked blankly, not really expecting that question.

"Daddy said the baby is living in your tummy, wight?" The little girl sounded more confused as the seconds passed and Dick didn't have to be trained under the world's greatest detective to know that if neither of them would do anything soon, there would "Why did you eat the baby, daddy?"

Despite being a grown man, Wally blushed red at the question. While he knew that every parent would have to go through the experience of giving their kids 'the talk', he was not about to give said talk to a _three_ _year old,_ for both their sakes (and sanity). While he might've also known that he could have answered her first question, Wally wasn't about to take the risk. Irey was a curious kid at heart and once she started to ask questions, she could never stop and Wally especially didn't want to delve into _that_ spectrum, a spectrum far too inappropriate for any three year old to hear...or even know about.

"Well, we ummm..." Wally didn't really know how to begin, throat feeling as dry as a rice field during a drought.

Saving his husband from an impending doom, Dick cut him short. "What your papa means is that I didn't eat the baby, okay? She just so happens to be staying in my tummy for a while until she's healthy enough, so there's nothing to be worried about," he explained with a smile of reassurance before pausing for a moment. "You'll understand when you're older," he finished, pretending not to notice his husband silently mouthing the words 'you are such a daddybat' to him when Irey wasn't looking.

"Ohhhh, okay," Irey nodded, shoulders relaxing in relief before giving out a small sleepy yawn she had been trying so hard to hide.

"Someone's getting sleepy," the older ginger hummed.

"M'not tired," Irey protested but Wally had already gathered her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder as her eyes began to grow droopy and finally giving into the realm of sleep.

**BREAKLINE**

"Hey beautiful," Wally clicked his tongue, peeling his shirt off and tossing it into the hamper, leaving him completely naked apart from the loose Calvin Klein boxers that were hanging from his hips. "You come here often?"

"Haha," Dick replied dryly, setting his phone down onto the bedside table as Wally climbed onto their bed, the mattress dipping at the added weight. "Very funny, babe."

"I'm pretty sure the baby thinks that I'm funny," Wally quipped back, gently placing his hand on Dick's stomach, the man humming in approval as Wally began to run small circles all over Dick's belly. "Hi princess," he grinned, leaning down to press his ear against Dick's baby bump. "You like my jokes, right?"

"The little one says no," Dick remarked slyly and Wally stuck out his bottom lip at him, pouting as if _he_ were the three year old in the family.

"Is everyone in this family so bent on making me miserable?" Wally faked a whine. "You three really do enjoy my suffering, don't you? Especially Irey, she's a little evil genius."

"Irey's three, not thirteen," Dick shrugged him off simply, placing a kiss on his husband's knitted eyebrows as if to kiss the red-head's distress away, the creases that had formed on the man's forehead disappearing at the gesture. "She'll forget about it sooner or later, and we can't forget that she's really smart for her age," Dick answered before pausing. "She really does take after you, you know."

Wally's grin was downright blinding. "I can't take all the credit, mister math prodigy."

"Blame it on the big bat and his training," Dick rested his heads against Wally's chest, his nostrils catching a whiff of Wally's newest cologne, a Versace scent his Uncle Barry had given to him a few months ago.

"Can we please not talk about Batman while we're both half naked in bed?"

"Why do I even bother to keep you around, again?" Dick pretended to sigh.

"Because I'm hot and you're married to me? Because our kids love me just as much as you do?" Wally offered with a wiggle of his brows and Dick laughed.

"Change of plans, Walls. I'm divorcing you and marrying Roy now," Dick joked and Wally resisted the temptation to kiss the living daylights out of him.

"As if Jade will ever allow that to happen."

"Then I'm sure Kyle's always up for grabs. He's ten times prettier than you."

"Like Lantern Boy can ever make you feel as good as I do," Wally snorted and in return, Dick, who had been laying on his chest, had leaned up to place a sympathetic kiss on his husband's temple. "The baby's been kicking a lot lately," the younger of the two informed his husband.

"How many times today?" Wally inquired, hand not leaving its place on Dick's belly.

"A lot," Dick hummed, smiling in content when Wally began to run his fingers through his hair, playing with the feathery inky-black locks.

"She definitely has your stamina then."

"With your leg strength, albeit with better technique," Dick winced slightly. "Not even out of the womb yet and she already kicks better than you, Walls."

"This kid will be the death of us," Wally shook his head but not even a blind person could miss the smile that spread across his lips. "I am _so_ not looking forward to changing anymore diapers," he said before shivering at the memory of what he and Dick dubbed as the 'diaper incident of the decade'...something that they purposely chose not to talk about ever again.

"Whatever. I'm not the one taking care of all the diaper changes anyways," Dick snuggled himself further into the warm covers and closing his eyes shut, not even pretending to hide his sadistic snickering at his husband's future demise.

**-End-**

**Prompts are currently open so be sure to leave all your suggestions/requests for future prompts in the reviews or though my PM or simply just drop your thoughts in the reviews :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	127. Chapter 128

**Alpha/Beta/Omega AU (Prequel)**

**(A/N: As stated in the title, this is a sort-of prequel to my Alpha/Beta/Omega oneshot so if you wish to re-read that again, you may find it on Chapter 113.)**

**HEAVY WARNINGS for a grown man catcalling a teenager and the typical Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.**

As an alpha herself, Dinah Lance could safely say that being an alpha wasn't as great as most people would make it out to be. Though alphas were on the very top of the social hierarchy, it was a known fact that a good chunk of said alphas often abused that power, abusing both betas and omegas in ways that have made the rest of society cautious whenever they had to deal with them. In short, alphas were indeed indeed high and mighty but definitely not in a positive way.

But as an alpha, Dinah believed that it was her duty to protect her teammates and colleagues, both in and out of the battlefield _especially_ when it came to a certain team of teenagers.

While they weren't really a 'pack', Dinah could often tell if something was wrong with one of the teens, if something was bothering them or if they were upset. But how couldn't she? She had been training these kids for a little over two years now, of course she would know if they were having an off day.

Like right now, while in a sparring session with Robin, Dinah had noticed that Robin wasn't acting like his usual self and she had to get to the bottom of it. She wasn't one to pry into the private life of a fifteen year old boy (because that would be wrong on so many levels that Dinah absolutely did _not_ want to delve into) but like it or not, she was a mother-hen at heart and was protective over the group of teens, most especially their youngest member, who, in complete one hundred percent honestly, looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion...not a look she was used to seeing on the usual energetic ball of electricity that was their Boy Wonder.

"Robin, is there something wrong?" Dinah asked, noticing that not only was the boy's technique a little off, but he just seemed off beat, like staying upright on his two feet was already a challenge.

As of now, it was only the two of them sparring in the training room, Kaldur was back in Atlantis, M'gann and Conner were out buying groceries and wouldn't be back in a couple of hours, Artemis and Zatanna were going out for brunch in the city and Wally had to catch up on some schoolwork, so it was a great opportunity for the two of them to train together, one hand-to-hand combat specialist to another.

"Nothing," the boy lied and said lie would've been a lot more convincing if he wasn't squirming uncomfortably from where he was standing, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Wiping a few drops of sweat that had fallen down his face. "Just feeling a little hot under the collar," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Lowering down her defensive position and walking over to Robin, she peered at him quizzically, placing her hand on the small teenager's forehead to check if he had a fever.

"Are you sick?" She inquired, leaning closer to him, making Dick feel the tiniest bit self conscious at his height (or there lack of) in comparison to the Black Canary's. "Or are you due for your he-"

"-Yeah," Dick admitted before she could finish the word, slicing her sentence short. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier...I thought I'd be able to handle it this time around," he said, posture slumping slightly, rubbing his masked eyes with a closed fist. "This is not whelming at all."

"Hormone blockers don't last forever. You can't keep living off of them like this, Robin."

"Easy for you to say, you're an alpha."

"I can't risk you getting hurt if you're not focused, more so if your heat is this close already," Dinah repeated more firmly this time, in a way that only a high-level alpha would do so and the natural omega instincts in him made him shrink back a little.

Noticing the reaction emitted from the boy, her expression softened. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But if I had known that you were this close to your heat, I wouldn't have asked you to come up here," she stated, her maternal instincts kicking in in a way a mother wolf would do so with her pups, while Robin was far from being helpless, he was still the youngest on the team and being the only omega on the team didn't help his case much either.

"Batman wouldn't be happy if I just walked out of training like that."

"But he wouldn't be any much happier if you got hurt," she told him, raking her fingers through her blonde hair. "You know it's not safe for you to be this close to an alpha that's not your boyfriend."

"He's Batman. From the looks of it, he's never happy," Dick sent her the most impish smile he could muster but unfortunately for him, he wasn't remotely close to fooling Dinah. "And I'll call Wally later," he said, clicking his tongue.

"You could have said something before we began, Robin," Dinah watched the boy carefully. "Does Batman know about this?"

Robin shook his head. "What Batman needs is a vacation far away from the city."

"What _you_ need is a lot of rest and a lot of Alfred's tea."

"Okay fine," the boy sounded defeated, not having the energy (or the stupidity) to pick an argument with the Black Canary.

"Just be careful, okay?" Dinah gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Give me a call if you need anything."

"You're starting to sound like Batman too," he mumbled softly and Dinah chuckled in amusement.

"Get some rest, Robin," she advised, watching the red and black clad teen walk away, his cape swishing behind him. "And don't even think about sneaking out of the cave later."

"Wouldn't dream of it, _Bats_."

"Don't make me call Agent A on you, Robin," Dinah teased, hearing the young boy's signature infamous cackle on his way out of the room as she wondered over to the zeta tubes.

**BREAKLINE**

"Dude, this is so unfair!" Wally sounded absolutely miserable, flopping onto the bed and flailing his arms around like some sort of cartoon character. "How the Hell do you always win? I bet you're cheating- you always cheat at games like this!" He accused, looking at the other teen sharply but Dick only sniggered.

"Care to explain how I can cheat in Mario Party?"

"I don't know, you're a bat! You can do anything!" Wally laughed, ruffling his boyfriend's hair until it was nothing but a mess of soft black locks and giving him a noogie on the head.

To the younger boy's utter surprise, the sound of the other in the air stopped when Wally suddenly paused, catching a whiff of a certain scent that he knew all too well, making Dick stiffen, his blood running cold as icy water.

"Babe, are you due for your heat?" The question wasn't pushy, just curious and Dick sighed.

"Y-Yeah," the boy wonder felt blood rush to his face, coating his cheeks in a pinkish color. "You can pick up on the scent already?" He asked, gulping a little, paranoid that some stranger (or worse, one of the inmates at Arkham Asylum) would have maybe picked up on his scent while he was out and about as Robin on patrol the other night.

"Wait a minute- weren't you training with Miss D just yesterday?" Wally asked in concern and the walls Dick had been building up in preparation for this had just tumbled down to the ground right then and there.

"Yeah," Dick confessed, looking down at the bedsheets, refusing to look up at the alpha.

"Oh babe," he heard Wally whisper and suddenly, he was on the speedster's lap, face pressed against Wally's chest. "So how did you manage to come here without it hurting?"

"I've been taking the pills to calm down my hormones but clearly, they're not as effective as I thought."

"Didn't Batman tell you to only take those when necessary?"

"Not you too," Dick groaned, his face now firmly planted into the material of Wally's shirt. "Just because I'm an omega, it doesn't mean I'm helpless."

"You're not helpless," Wally dejected, adjusting his position so that he and Dick were looking at each other in the eyes. "You're the strongest, most beautiful person I've ever met. Plus you're more badass and headstrong than any alpha out there but ten times cuter too."

"Now how were you able to hide this from me?" Wally whispered, gentle and protective as he began to nuzzle his neck, catching subtle whiffs of the omega's scent and just wanting nothing more than to inhale said scent completely.

"New scent blockers...Batman made them especially stronger this time around."

Wally's nose crinkled a little at the mention of his boyfriend's dad, reminding Dick of a rabbit, Wally might have been an alpha but that didn't stop Dick from thinking that his boyfriend was as cute as a button. "Why am I even surprised? This is typical Daddybats behavior."

"He's the leader of the pack, Walls," Dick said as if it was common knowledge. "It's expected for him to be all overprotective of us pups."

Wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's slender shoulders, Dick sunk into the alpha's touch. "Dude, you have some of the strongest, scariest alphas and betas in your pack and they're all wrapped around your little finger...even Damian, I swear to God, that kid could give Trigon a run for his money."

"Hey, Damian hasn't threatened to maim anyone for three days now," Dick informed him matter-of-factly. "Hasn't hit, bitten, attacked, scratched or attempted to strangle anyone for four days now too."

"Dick, he's named after the antichrist," Wally reasoned, looking at his boyfriend as if he had grown a second head and a tail. "You can't get any more evil than that."

"You're just jealous because I think he's cuter than you," the omega quipped lazily.

"Only you would say that a high-level alpha is cute."

"But you _are_ cute."

"Oh yeah?" Wally challenged and sure enough, he had used his super speed to push Dick off of his lap and onto the tickling his sides and making the smaller boy squeal in a totally manly manner. "Who's cute one now?" Wally snickered in between his boyfriend's chuckles.

"W-Wally!" Dick exclaimed, still wheezing uncontrollably. "S-Stop it!" He stammered through his laughter, kicking his legs in the air.

"Am I still cute?" Wally paused momentarily, and Dick shook his head, removing his back from the bed so that he was back to sitting in his original cross-legged position while still trying trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Dick apologized, noticing that he had been doing that a lot lately as he bowed his head. "You're my mate, you deserve to know."

"Best bros no matter what?"

Dick supposed it was cheekily ironic that they would call each other 'babe' in a platonic way and at the same time, call each other 'bro' or 'dude' in a romantic way. It was just one of the many unique things Dick loved about their relationship.

"_Boyfriends_ no matter what."

"Good to hear that you still love me."

"Now that's definitely debatable."

"Why you little-" Wally chuckled, once again grabbing his boyfriend by his hips and proceeded to tickle the life out of his boyfriend until they had both collapsed onto the bed, panting and breathless, only staying as such for a few minutes before unintentionally falling asleep on Wally's bed.

**BREAKLINE**

There was always something that bothered Dick about staying in one place for extended periods of time. Due to being in the circus for the first years of his life, the boy was more used to moving from one place to another and not being cooped up in the manor for so long because one: his adoptive father, brothers and _butler_ were the most protective, possessive bunch of alphas and betas that not even the Justice League wanted to mess with, and two: Dick really needed some fresh air, away from the smell of bats and Kevlar, if only for a little while.

Besides, he had been cramped up in the manor for at a week now and he was getting a little antsy, so a walk around the city was definitely overdue.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" A clearly drunk, slurry voice called out to him and Dick didn't need to turn around to know that this guy was an alpha, a sloppy, disrespectful, creep of an alpha, that is. "You'd be safer with me, baby doll. Maybe we could drop by my place and have a little fun if you know what I mean, pumpkin."

Ignoring the guy as if he were invisible, Dick continued on his merry way, turning to a corner with the guy still obnoxiously following him and cursing silently to himself when he faced a dead-end, coming face to face with a tall metal fence.

He would've been able to jump over the fence but then again, _normal_ fifteen year old boys didn't usually jump over seven foot fences in a way that was similar to Gotham's boy wonder would.

"It's not safe for a little lamb like you to be around here," he warned, licking his chapped lips hungrily and making Dick internally recoil from disgust.

"I'll be fine on my own, thanks," Dick shoved his hands into his pockets and quickening his strides, he would have been an idiot to think that he was safe in a place like this.

The last thing he needed right now was an asshole of an alpha chasing after his tail (no pun intended).

"Oh come on, sweet thang," the guy went on, not looking like he was about to take 'no' for an answer. "Aren't you a little too young to be walking on the streets alone? Omegas aren't safe in places like this."

"And aren't you a little too old to be talking to little kids like this?" Dick questioned and it wasn't like his statement was false, the guy wasn't _that_ old, most likely in his early twenties or so, but Dick wasn't about to take any chances here. Batman had taught him to never underestimate any opponent and be ready for absolutely anything, no matter who they were of what circumstances they were under.

Infuriated by the omega's snarky retort, the guy maneuvered forward, both hands firmly planted on the brick wall on the opposite sides of the omega's head to keep him from escaping.

"Let go of me," Dick demanded sharply, glaring into the man's dirty brown eyes, a very musky alpha-like scent filling the air.

"Know your place, _bitch_," the guy spat and Dick found that the slur stung way more than most of the punches that were thrown at him by criminals every single night, it was one of the most degrading things to ever call an omega and Dick was certain that if Bruce or one of his little brothers were here, all Hell would break loose.

And as per usual, Dick was right about it...but instead of a bunch of dark-haired Robins appearing before him, Dick was met with a trail of bright red and yellow, none other than his own boyfriend materializing behind the drunken man, an angry possessive glare painted over his usually happy emerald green eyes. "I'd let him go of my mate if I were you," Wally warned menacingly.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" The other alpha challenged. "Mate or not, this little lamb was lost and I found him. Finders keepers, kid. Though don't feel so bad, I'm pretty sure there's a whole club of these beauties a couple of blocks down town, most of 'em not even knotted yet."

"Let. Him. Go," Wally emphasized each syllable possessively and Dick hid the urge to roll his eyes. Trust Wally to play the part of the hero saving the damsel in distress when it came to his omega.

"Wally..." Dick warned but Wally wasn't having any of it, blinded by the rage he was feeling towards the other alpha.

"What're you gonna do about it, kid?" He fumed, sneering openly at the red-head and exposing his rotting yellow teeth, nearly making Dick gag at the less-than-pleasing sight.

"Alphas like you are the reason why society hates us," Wally growled dangerously. "And I suggest you put your hands off of him if you know what's best for you."

"You're all bark with no bite, pup," the nameless guy barked at Wally. "Go home and play with yourself."

Wally's eyes narrowed and Dick had never seen his mate this angry before, the red-head looking ready to pounce and rip the other alpha to shreds.

"Oh for crying out loud," Dick mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes as he seized the man's arm, the one he had been using to pin Dick onto the wall, and twisting it to the side, making the man scream in pain before using his left foot to kick him right where it hurt. Using his small stature to his advantage, the boy lifted himself up, using the guy as a springboard to gain height before finally kicking, his foot connecting with the guy's face and sending him to the ground with a graceful yet swift ease that only a performer like himself would be able to execute. "This isn't the time to be measuring knot sizes."

Even when kicking someone in the face, splitting their lip and knocking a few of their teeth out, Dick still managed to look as graceful as a freaking ballerina.

"Dude, that was totally awesome!" Wally exclaimed, his earlier apoplectic demeanor soothing down into a much calmer one.

"You hurt?" The blue eyed teen inquired, doing a quick inspection of his boyfriend to ensure that he was unharmed.

"Are you?" Wally brought the question back to him.

"I asked you first."

"Well my ego's a little bruised but otherwise, I guess I'm fine."

"I meant _actual_ bruises, Kid Idiot," Dick snorted but didn't stop Wally from intertwining their fingers together.

"I still stand by my ego taking a serious beating there, babe."

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dick chimed despite already knowing the answer to that particular question.

"Kiss it better?" Wally asked in a sing-song voice, making Dick stand on his toes to reach his boyfriend's stupid face and steal a quick kiss. "That make you feel any better?" Dick queried and the alpha nodded.

"I don't know, maybe you should try it again, that should definitely do the trick," Wally suggested and despite the back of an alleyway not being the most romantic of places, Wally let his hands find Dick's waist, right hand reaching down to grab his boyfriend's firm butt.

"Cheeky," Dick giggled as Wally cupped his ass through his black skinny jeans. "Whatever happened to the whole PDA thing?"

"No one's around here except us."

"Ever the romantic, aren't you?"

"Would be ten times more romantic if you kissed me again," Wally blurted out and what else was Dick to do but comply, wrapping his legs around Wally's torso, and sticking their lips together in a very teenager-like smooch, the older boy's hands still cupping his bottom.

Naturally inclined to Wally's scent, Dick leaned in closer, his nostrils catching a whiff of his mate's scent, that fresh rugged alpha scent that he secretly loved so much. Wally's scent was special,

"Ummm...so no homo?" Inquired Wally jokingly.

Giggling, Dick lightly kissed Wally on the lips one more time before gently whacking him on the arm. "Dude, we're literally boyfriends. This is most definitely homo."

**-End-**

** Hey lovelies, I just wanted to announce that over the course of the next few weeks, I will be possibly rewriting some chapters to make them as polished and as free from grammar/punctuation mistakes as possible, (though this will be a pretty slow process, seeing as there are over 100 chapters in this fic after all). But other than that, requests are still open so feel free to leave them in the reviews or through PM. Thank you so much and see you all next chapter.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	128. Chapter 129

**That Awkward Moment When The Freaking Justice League Walked In On Us**

**WARNINGS for horny underage teenagers (but nothing too serious, of course).**

"Hey beautiful, that's a nice shirt you have there, can I talk you out of it?"

Dick, who was busy filing out a mission report on his holo-computer, looked over his shoulder to look at the other teen, snorted. "Where'd you get that one? Facebook or Tumblr?"

In reply, Wally lazily slumped against the table Dick was sitting by, turning his face upwards to meet Dick's sunglasses-covered gaze, he pouted. "You are such an ass."

"I do have a really cute butt," Dick shrugged his head and Wally was torn between wanting to hit him or wanting to kiss him. "Now what do you want?"

"I'm bored and you love me," Wally rested his cheek on his hand, mildly reminding Dick of an excited golden retriever waiting for his owner to shower him in affection.

Switching off his holo-computer to meet those impossibly green eyes, Dick smirked, spinning around in the wheeled computer chair for a few times before looking over at his boyfriend in a very suggestive fashion. "What do you want me to do then?" He inquired, already knowing where this was going.

Standing from his own chair in favor of straddling Dick's lap, Wally leaned in closer, so much so that he briefly caught a whiff of Dick's cool minty smelling breath. "I may have a few ideas."

"Mind changing our positions then?" Dick asked and Wally was quickly to oblige.

"No problem," Wally quipped and in just a few seconds, Dick's back was already pressed against the wall, a Cheshire Cat like grin painted on Wally's face. Sometimes, Dick really hated Wally's super-speed but at times like this one, he couldn't have been anymore thankful.

"Hi," Wally said simply, brushing the tip of his nose against Dick's own, the two of them basking in this moment of sweetness before Wally pulled Dick in for a kiss, fingering at the waistband of Dick's jeans and pulling them down his long slender legs, exposing his growing erection under his navy-blue boxers.

Ah _yes_, one of the many benefits of being a young and horny couple was the extensive amount of rather _creative_ ideas when it came to sex and all things surrounding it.

"You're unusually smooth today, you sure you feeling alright? Did you eat anything weird? Should we call in Batman?"

Wally made a sour face at that, expressions twisting into a small scowl as if someone had stuffed a lemon into his mouth. "The last thing I want to talk about is your dad while I'm kissing you."

Dick hummed in approval, moaning in utter satisfaction as Wally made a sudden move forward, holding his smaller wrists down onto the wall, their bodies barely centimeters apart.

Locking their lips together once again, Dick's hands moved to cup Wally's face as their kiss deepened, tongues moving in perfect sync in a semi-cliché French kiss like the one you would see in those romance movies.

"Bed?" Wally inquired once he had pulled away from the kiss for oxygen, a small mark at his bottom lip where Dick had roughly bitten down on only a few seconds prior.

Wally didn't have to ask him twice.

**BREAKLINE**

Dick didn't often use his room at Mount Justice but when he did, both he and his boyfriend always, and I mean _always_ made good use of it whenever they had a little time for themselves.

"Love you so much," Wally whispered into Dick's ear as he kneeled on all fours over the smaller teen, touch ghosting against the outline of Dick's toned abs.

"Fuck," Dick swore, tipping his head back as Wally cupped him through his boxers. Little did the rest of their team and even the League know, their 'little bird' could swear like a sailor when he wanted to.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Wally inquired, not even waiting for an answer before removing his boyfriend's shirt, pushing him onto the bed and unzipping his own trousers, Wally licked his lips hungrily, the excitement in his eyes resembling one of a small child's in a candy shop.

"N-Not the time to be t-talking now, you doofus," Dick snapped, through the wavering in his voice didn't make it sound all that convincing.

Laughing, Wally placed a kiss to Dick's temple, placing another one on his cheek, one to his nose and finally, a tiny one on his upper lip, their lips just about to connect when a sudden bang of the bedroom door made them halt dead in their tracks, cracking their heads towards the direction of where the sound came from to be greeted by the sight of not one, not two, but all seven founding members of the Justice League staring back at them with identical expressions of shock.

Barry was the first to react, letting out a very unmanly, undignified squawk that sent not only the teenage couple but also Clark himself into a fit of flustered blushing and a Hell lot of awkward stuttering.

"W-We ummmm..." Clark stammered, not really knowing what to say and just like that, he wasn't Superman, the Man of Steel and strongest person on the planet, he was merely Clark Kent, the clumsy reporter from the Daily Planet and blushing a shade of red so dark he would've given Wally's hair a run for its money.

Diana, J'onn and Arthur wore similar stunned expressions, frozen in place and either not entirely sure how to react or simply gaping at the sight, and if this moment wasn't as awkward as it was, Wally would've snickered at the thought that Aquaman would be gaping like a fish out of water...literally.

"Kid!" Was the first thing that had flown out of Barry's mouth, the blond man feeling his face heat up in second hand embarrassment.

"Aren't you both too young for this crap?" Hal was the next to speak out and Barry wanted nothing more than to smack his friend for making the situation even more awkward than it already was.

"Hal!" Both Barry and Clark retaliated in perfect unison, as if the situation wasn't weird enough, Hal was not making any of this better for any of them.

_"Wallace,"_ Batman spoke in a slow and dangerous tone, his mouth pulled into a very angry thin line and if one would look closely, they would see that his gloved fists were actually trembling.

In a fast flurry of motions, Wally scrambled off the younger teen, the covers strewn slightly to the side while Dick, who had his face buried into his hands, looked like he wanted to dig up a hole and bury himself in it for the rest of his life.

The Dark Knight, who Wally now subconsciously dubbed as the world's biggest cock-blocker, then turned to his protégé. "Robin, get dressed, we're going home."

Flinching a little at the harsh tone aimed towards his nephew, Barry gulped, choosing that exact moment to speak up and potentially save his nephew from a very horrible death. "K-Kid we should probably be going now too," he said, swallowing down the nerves that had formed in his throat. "Y-Your Aunt Iris is w-waiting for you b-back home."

"Y-Yeah...s-sure," Wally stuttered lamely, gulping nervously at the realization that when all of this was over, Batman was _so_ gonna have his head served on a stake.

**BREAKLINE **

"You don't need to tell me."

The older man sent him a quizzical look, now out of his Batman costume and sitting on Dick's bed like a pair of _normal_ father and son would do so. "Dick, I understand that you're sixteen now and that you have these urges-"

"-Oh God no, we are _so_ not talking about this again," Dick quickly shook his head, tongue sticking out of his mouth in disgust. "You gave me the talk _years_ ago, it's Tim's turn now."

Bruce rubbed his temples. "You're growing up and maybe-"

"-Don't say it," the look on Dick's face was a cross between being humiliated and grossed-out. Nope, talking about the birds and the bees with Batman at age eleven was bad enough, he really didn't need to be doing it again at age sixteen. "We both know you've never been good with these things."

Bruce actually let out a snicker at that. "I'm not in the position to argue with you about that."

"How long have you known?" The ebony-haired teen inquired, stirring the topic in a much safer, less awkwardly uncomfortable topic.

"I've had my speculations for a couple of months," Bruce informed him, rubbing his chin. "Though it did take a lot of convincing from Alfred."

"Does Tim know?" Dick asked, knowing that his younger brother would have already been suspicious about him not being home that often as of late.

A low chuckle escaped from the man's chest. "He may have known longer than I have."

"Tim's always been a better detective than me," Dick half-heartedly joked. "And did you really have to scare my boyfriend like that earlier?"

"The better question is, how long have you and Wallace been in a relationship?" Bruce asked, voice strangely calm and lacking the harsh bite that he had used on Wally earlier.

"A few months," the teen answered, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," the teen confessed. "It's just-"

"-You don't have to explain if you feel you're not ready," Bruce reassured him. "Did he touch you anywhere you didn't want him to?" Bruce questioned once more, rattling off questions as if they were in a quick fire sixty second interview and Dick wouldn't be surprised if the man was secretly mentally planning Wally's doom.

"No, it was all with consent," Dick momentarily paused before adding, "We didn't go all the way if that's what you were thinking."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I'm assuming this wasn't the first time you two did this?"

Dick shook his head and Bruce nodded in thought.

"Are you happy with him?"

"He really means a lot to me," Dick said, looking up at his adoptive father with a determined look shining through his baby blue eyes, the exact same look he wore when he had dawned his Robin costume for the first time. "He's sweet, nice, really smart even if a lot of people seem to think otherwise and _well_, I love him a lot."

"I understand," the man replied. "You know I trust you, Dick," he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it firmly with a genuine smile that Dick almost immediately returned. "Your boyfriend on the other hand...well, I'll let your brothers be the judge of that."

"Wouldn't expect any less from you, Bruce," Dick chucked and Bruce ruffled his hair, the small show of affection making Dick grin.

"However, tomorrow I would like a word with your _boyfriend_," Bruce drawled out the last word, testing how it sounded like on his tongue.

"Get some rest, Dick, it's getting pretty late," Bruce squeezed his son's shoulder firmly before making his way towards the door.

"What about patrol?" Dick asked in confusion, sitting up a little straighter.

"I think Gotham will survive without Batman and Robin for one night," the dark haired man shrugged, about to close the door but stopped mid-way when he heard his son call out to him.

"Bruce?" Dick called out to the man, making him spin around to look back at his ward.

"Please don't kill my boyfriend," Dick said seriously, side-glancing his adoptive father in suspicion as he moved to his bedside table to switch off the lamp.

"Oh I won't," the man promised, a smirk playing at his lips as he began to close the mahogany door. "But once your brothers hear about this, they most definitely will."

**-End-**

**Poor Wally, the kid just can't ever catch a break, now can he? I apologize for the lack of updates lately but life's been pretty busy lately㈳7 ****Anyways, prompts are still open for now so don't forget to leave them through your reviews or through PM.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	129. Chapter 130

**Pass The Salt **

**WARNINGS for some pretty heavy daddy kink, mild smut and some violence courtesy of the bat brothers, so if any of those make you feel uncomfortable, then feel free to skip this one.**

**A/N: In this particular oneshot, Dick is 21 while Wally is 23. Happy reading, lovelies!**

"Do we _really_ have to go? Like is it really essential for us to be there?"

"Will it kill you to spend time with your future brothers in law every once in a while?" Dick asked, scanning his eyes over his boyfriend's form before readjusting the other man's shirt collar which had gone lousy.

"Yes," Wally replied stiffly. "I've known your brothers for years and I'm pretty sure they really hate my guts and every time I see him, I swear, your dad looks like he's plotting my murder."

"He won't kill you," Dick said seriously before giving a shrug. "The worst that he'll do is probably break all the bones in your body and making your life a living Hell."

Wally groaned miserably. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope."

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"So you've told me a thousand times," Dick chirped. "Now come on, we don't wanna be late again."

Wally groaned once more. "Why do _I_ have to go with you? Won't it be better for everyone if you go alone?"

"Because you love me and my butt too much to say no," Dick answered. "The more you try to avoid trying to form a better relationship with your future father in law, the more _Bruce_ will scare you, whether it's his intention to or not."

"What's up with all the formalities? You could always call him daddy."

"You know that name is only meant for you," Dick sent him a sly wink making an equally sly grin appear on Wally's lips.

Circling his arms around the acrobat's waist, Wally slid his hands down to grab Dick's butt, cupping his boyfriend's perfectly shaped buttocks, only frowning when Dick himself stopped him from doing so, taking his boyfriend's wrist captive.

"No touching until you agree to go with me," Dick warned, fingers still wrapped around Wally's wrist.

Wally seemed to contemplate it for a second, considering all his options before sighing. "Okay," he said in defeat. It was no secret that Wally was always a sucker for that Grayson ass and so, could never really give it up no matter how painful the consequences may be.

"Can I touch it now?" He asked and Dick nodded, making Wally once again grope Dick's plump yet firm butt through his impossibly tight skinny jeans. "But only if you let me take control tonight."

"_Whatever_ you want," Dick promised, kissing Wally's temple.

An almost evil look crossed Wally's eyes and Dick would've been scared if it weren't for the fact that he was excited for this too. "You sure about that, baby?"

"Yes _daddy_," Dick purred, goosebumps rising on Wally's skin at the word. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

The whole daddy kink thing had started out as an accident, _really_ it did. They were honestly just making love one night, Wally pleasuring his boyfriend when the word 'daddy' had suddenly slipped out of Dick's mouth. The ebony, naturally, was embarrassed, though quickly got over it when Wally told him that it was kinda hot, and so it had become a permanent feature in their sex lives, sometimes the word even soaking into their personal, private conversations with each other whenever either of them felt like it it.

"That's only implying that I'm not dead by the time we get home," Wally pointed out defeatedly, sex wasn't nearly as fun when one was suffering from a concussion, a few broken bones and maybe a few missing teeth.

"You'll be fine," Dick reassured him, pulling his own coat on, grabbing his keys on the shelve and shoving them into the pockets of his jeans. "I promise you'll be back home in one piece. Besides, you've got super healing on you're side so you'll be good."

"And if I'm not fine by the end of the night?"

"Then you can do whatever you want to me tonight _and_ tomorrow night," Dick promised, a suggestive ring to his voice as he gave Wally one last kiss on the lips before opening the front door and walking out of their apartment.

**BREAKLINE**

Dick had long come to a conclusion that he and his family would never have a family dinner like a normal family of non-vigilantes ever will. He knew very well that their family was way too far into the realm of crazy vigilante lifestyle for the word 'normal' to exist in their vocabulary.

Though that didn't stop him from bringing along his boyfriend for a nice dinner with Bruce and his brothers every once in a while. Call him awfully domestic but personally, he found spending time with family was always important and should never be forgotten about, family of vigilantes (and anti-heroes) or not.

And to Dick's surprise, things were actually going pretty well for a while, Jason and Bruce were actually _talking_ in a civilized manner without either of the two parties storming out of the room in rage whilst Tim and Damian, albeit seated the farthest apart from each other at the table, weren't down each other's throats.

Taking a bite of his steak, Dick smiled a little at the juicy taste, _however_ it did need a little bit of salt.

"Daddy, could you please pass the salt?" Dick asked without a moment of hesitation, only realizing his mistake when he caught sight of his boyfriend's hand bumping against Bruce's when they _both_ reached for the salt shaker.

Well, _shit_.

Everyone in the room realized at the same instant, Bruce's hand immediately retaliated from the salt shaker as if it were on fire while

Wally had the most mortified expression on his face, not just scared but downright _terrified_ at the thought of what was about to happen next.

Letting out a deep sigh, Bruce pushed his hand through his hair. "Dick, you know that I don't have a problem with whatever you and your boyfriend decide to do in your time alone but I _really_ didn't need to know _that_."

Jason, for the first time in his life, didn't know how to react, very torn between wanting to laugh at the priceless expression on Bruce's face _or_ to beat the living shit out of the speedster sitting across him for ever putting his brother in that position, though he never said it out loud, Dick was one of the strongest people he knew and just the thought of someone like West dating someone like Dick made his blood boil.

Tim looked about as red as the tomatoes on his plate, jaw going slack and leaving mouth hanging open so wide, he would've been able to catch flies.

Damian, as per usual, had beaten everyone to the punch, already grabbing the steak knife he had been using and lunging across the table where Wally was sitting, wanting nothing more than to stick the blade into Wally's chest...or neck...or face...maybe all three.

"I knew I should've disposed him a long time ago," Damian growled menacingly, a mere few feet away from the speedster, sharp greasy blade in hand with only Dick holding him back. With bloody murder intent in the former assassin's eyes, he bared his teeth (or _fangs_, Wally couldn't really tell the difference), resembling a rabid animal ready to tear its prey into shreds.

"Master Damian, please do try to keep your shoes off the tablecloth," Alfred said in a condescending manner, picking up Jason's now empty and forgotten plate as if the youngest occupant of the room wasn't about to commit a very bloody act of murder.

Ignoring the British butler's words, Damian jerked forward, making Dick's grip on him tighten. "I'm going to murder him."

Jason, who had just now snapped out of his thoughts, narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Not if I do it first," he threatened, tone equally as dangerous as the younger boy's, Tim already prepared with three batarangs in hand.

Damian scowled. "I get to have the right to execute him first and that's _final," _he stated, not a single drop of humor in his steel blue eyes.

"I was _born_ first!" Jason protested.

"I was _adopted_ first!"

"Newsflash Replacement, Dick was adopted first."

"I am my father's legitimate son."

"Doesn't that mean you should stray away from killing instead of gravitating towards it?"

"-tt- You're just looking for an excuse to get to West first, huh Drake?"

"What the Hell are you taking about?"

"When I'm done with him, my sword will be down his throat!"

"Not if I decapitate him first!"

"Not on my watch, Demon Child! I get first dibs on shooting him!"

Not even stilling for a second to question his siblings' sanity, Dick quickly grabbed Wally's wrist, making sure that Jason, Tim and Damian were occupied with each other before sneaking out of the room with Wally in tow.

"Where are we going?" Wally questioned, holding his hands over his head in case any teenager decided to attack from above and split his head open or something.

"My room upstairs, now hurry up if you don't want to die," Dick said, dragging his boyfriend out of the room and up the stairs to his bedroom in the midst of all the chaos unfolding between all three of his baby brothers.

**BREAKLINE**

"I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm gonna die, Batman is so gonna kill me, your brothers are gonna kill me and-"

"-Calm down, would you?" Dick cupped Wally's face with his hands, bringing him down to his eye level so that he and Wally were looking at each other in the eye. "It's not a big deal, they're probably just exaggerating, the three of them are all still teenagers so it's probably all the hormones acting up."

"Really? Because the last time I checked attempting to murder your older brother's boyfriend was a sign of psychopathy, not teenage hormones!"

"They won't hurt you just as long as I'm around," Dick assured before pushing himself into Wally's lap, kissing smiling when he saw Wally's shoulders relax, tension flooding out of his body as soon as Dick's lips came in contact with his. "I'm proud of you, you were a good boy tonight," he whispered.

"Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?" Wally asked, his panicked expression fading into one of glee, as much as a little shit Dick was, the man always- and I mean _always_ found a way to make Wally smile. How? Wally didn't really know, it was just one of the many mysteries about Dick Grayson that not even Batman could figure out.

Peeling his coat and shirt off his body and exposing his already sweat glistened torso, Dick moaned in content when Wally started nipping at his neck.

Wally, who had made quick work of removing both their jeans, proceeded to pepper kisses all over the side of Dick's neck before flipping them over so that he was hovering over Dick's half-naked form. "What was that about your promise?"

Feigning innocence, Dick cocked his head to the side cutely, widening his already large blue eyes and fluttering his eyelashes in a way that was sure to make Wally swoon. "What about it _Daddy_? What are you gonna do to me, Daddy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, baby doll."

**BREAKLINE**

"I knew I shouldn't have let Dick convince me to come over tonight," Jason complained, holding an icepack to his head, over the spot where Tim had kicked him earlier.

"Then why did you bother showing up?" Tim asked, and like Jason, he was holding an icepack to his face as well, the only difference was that he was holding his under his eye where a light purple mark had formed from where Damian had punched him in the face.

"I am going to castrate West and throw him into the furnace," Damian announced seriously, interrupting whatever snarky retort Jason was about to throw to Tim. "And after that I shall dispose his ashes into the sewage system."

"Bruce would be so proud," Tim remarked sarcastically.

"Where the Hell is the old man anyway?" Jason questioned, mentally noting that Bruce had been long gone, somehow slipping away from the dining room unnoticed when Jason, Tim and Damian were duking it out, batarangs, knives and all.

"He's probably in the Cave trying to wash his eyes out with brain bleach or something," Tim answered, wishing that he had some brain bleach himself to wash away the memories of what happened earlier from his mind.

"Well clearly Father's methods aren't as adequate as we originally thought, seeing as West is still alive and not in a coffin," Damian sneered, getting up on his feet and about to stalk off to his bedroom when a very loud moan cut through the air, followed by a string of high giggles that unmistakably came from Dick.

All three Robins flushed a shade of red and Jason swore that he's never seen either the Replacement or the Demon Spawn so embraced. "It's probably best that we don't interrupt them," Tim trailed off awkwardly and both Jason and Damian silently nodded in agreement, their faces equally as pink.

"Gee, Dickiebird sure is loud," Jason commented, not really helping the ever growing furious blush that was painted on two of his younger brothers' faces.

"You think that's loud? One time I accidentally walked in on them going _all the_ _way_ on their kitchen counter when I visited their apartment."

Damian visibly grimaced at the mental image. "You disgust me, Drake, disrespecting Grayson's privacy like the stalker that you are."

Clenching his teeth, Tim glared pointedly at Damian. "Says the spawn of Satan who planted hidden cameras all over his room only a few months ago."

"Would the two of you shut up already?" Jason barked sharply. "Instead of comparing Bo staff sizes, I suggest you get your big heads together and think of something useful for once."

The youngest of the three raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we join our forces to eliminate West?"

The anti-hero snorted. "If you put it like that, yeah," he said, looking over at Tim. "What do you say, squirt, you up for it?"

"I guess," Tim answered thoughtfully. "How exactly are we gonna pull this off?"

Damian peered at the older boy as if he was stupid. "Simple. We'll do this quickly and efficiently as to not raise suspicion. Now if you'll excuse me, I shall fetch my sword. Drake, you prepare the batarangs. Todd, fetch your best firearms, we will _not_ be holding back on this mission to save Grayson from that red-headed idiot."

**-End-**

**I've said this before but Poor Wally, the kid just can't ever seem to get away from the wrath of the bat brothers :P**

**I've been meaning to do this particular prompts for quite some time now but I wasn't so sure if you lovelies would want to read it, so thank you to the lovely SuperNovKim for requesting this particular prompt :)**

**Prompts are still open for now so don't forget to leave your own requests for future one shots either in the reviews or through my PM.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	130. Chapter 131

**Of 'Officer Grayson' and Post-Sex Cuddling**

**(A/N: This particular oneshot contains soft porn and sexual role play with a touch of fluff at the end so if that isn't your cup of tea then feel free to skip this one.)**

"Mister West, you are under arrest for breaking the law," Dick let a seductive smirk grace his lips, twirling a pair of handcuffs, his own personal pair, with his finger.

"I'm sorry Officer," Wally apologized, green pupils dilated in a lustful want and mouth hanging open into a little 'o' shape, almost drooling at the sight of his boyfriend wearing nothing but a pair of tight shorts and his police hat over his head.

The shorts he was wearing were absolutely _sinful_, looking more like a pair of underwear than actual pants because they were just _that_ short. They were made of denim, the hemline of the shorts frayed and the fabric itself pre-ripped, the very shorts hanging onto his hips and perfectly hugging his ass.

"I'm afraid 'sorry' isn't gonna cut it this time, Mister West," Dick looked apologetic but Wally knew it was all part of the roleplay. Dick was a pretty good actor and Wally, _well _let's just say that he always felt weak at the knees when it came to his incredible boyfriend, Dick Grayson.

Okay, they were _kinky _as Hell_, _but was it so wrong that they wanted a spruced-up sex life?

"Babe," Wally breathed out, making a move to grab at Dick's slender waist, wanting nothing more than to touch that strip of golden tanned skin, but unfortunately for him, his boyfriend wasn't having any of that, wrapping his fingers around Wally's wrist in his way of saying 'you can look, but you can't touch'.

"You've been a bad, bad boy, Mister West," Dick whispered into his ear, the tangy sultriness of his voice making the hair at the back of Wally's neck stand. "And do you know what happens to bad boys?"

Wally shook his head and Dick reached his hands out to cup Wally's freckled face, bringing their lips close together in an almost-kiss. "Bad boys get punished, Mister West, and you were a _really_ bad boy."

"I'm so sorry, Officer," Wally breathed out, the words nearly getting stuck in his throat as Dick straddled his hips, still holding the pair of handcuffs in his hands whilst rolling his hips onto Wally's crotch that was covered only by his boxer briefs.

"'Sorry' isn't gonna cut it this time, Mister West," Dick said in a disapproving voice accompanied by a shake of his head

Wally faked a sigh and nodded, surrendering his hands over to his boyfriend and letting the younger man shackle the metal handcuffs onto his wrists.

"What are you gonna do to me, Officer Grayson?" Wally asked, goosebumps running down his skin when he didn't receive a verbal reply, only a wicked smirk coming from the ebony.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see what happens next, Mister West."

**BREAKLINE**

Cuddling after sex, while not necessary for a few people, was always a necessity for both Dick and Wally. There was no feeling in the world better than snuggling close to the love of your life after a good round of hot and steamy sex.

By now, Dick had changed into some some more comfortable clothes, wearing a large shirt he had stolen from his boyfriend's closet and the denim shorts he was wearing earlier now replaced by a pair of comfy gray cotton ones.

"You okay?" Wally asked, lightly brushing his fingers over Dick's cheek and looking over at his boyfriend's beautiful face, tousled up black bangs falling to his eyes, pink rosy cheeks, sleepy blue eyes and all. "Earlier, you did say your butt stung a little."

"I'm fine."

"Babe..." Wally started, the tips of fingers brushing against Dick's knuckles. "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you, _especially_ if I hurt you, beautiful."

"It hurts a little," Dick admitted quietly, resting his head on Wally's chest and shrugging his shoulder. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

"Want me to rub some gel on it for you?" Wally offered and Dick nodded, positioning himself down onto his stomach and Wally inserted his finger into the waistband of Dick's shorts, pulling them down so he could obtain access to Dick's butt, the smooth skin completely void of any marks with the exception of a clear pink bite mark sitting right on Dick's right ass cheek.

"I don't recall biting you over here," Wally commented offhandedly, making Dick roll his eyes.

"Walls, don't remember lot of things during sex and you probably got way too excited so you couldn't think straight," Dick grumbled, burying his face into a pillow as Wally reached into the beside table to fetch the bottle of soothing gel from the drawer, dropping a generous amount of gel onto his fingers.

"This might sting a little," Wally warned, receiving a quiet nod of the head coming from Dick before applying the liquid onto the bruised area, the man underneath him wincing a little when the cold gel made contact with his skin, only relaxing after a few minutes when Wally had started whispering comforting words into his ear, his hands slow and gentle as he massaged his boyfriend's behind.

They had stayed in those positions for a while, Dick making small hums of content as Wally's hands massaged his derrière, touch as gentle and as sweet as humanly possible as if Dick was as delicate as a doll, the older man keeping at the slow pace for a few minutes until he noticed that Dick's breathing patterns had shifted.

"Babe, you okay?" Wally asked and when he received only silence in return he raised an eyebrow, looking over at the face of his boyfriend and letting a fond smile when he saw that the younger man was already fast asleep.

**-End-**

**Hey lovelies, it has come to my attention that just a few days ago, this fic celebrated its first birthday! Never would I have thought that I would have a fic of mine would make it this far with so many lovely supporters requesting prompts and whatnot, so thank you all so so so much for all the support you've given me this past year. You are all absolutely amazing and here's to another year of Birdlash goodness 3**

**Requests for future prompts are still open for now so be sure to leave your requests either in the reviews or through PM before prompts close again :)**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	131. Chapter 132

**Strawberry Flavored Lips and a Sweet Little Kiss**

**(A/N: This particular chapter is rated a solid 'M' for smut, strong language and crossdressing so read at your own risk.)**

"Y'know," Dick started, pink lips wrapped around a strawberry flavored lollipop as he made slow and sultry sucking sounds around the treat. "I could really use some attention right now, babe."

Wally hummed in response, scrubbing at a dirty plate with a soapy sponge. "Our place is a mess, we haven't cleaned in a week."

"So?" Dick cocks his head to the side in complete nonchalance, guiding the lollipop back to his lips and giving it a little lick.

"Tell that to me when you see rats in your closet," Wally grumbled half heartedly and Dick laughed, getting up from the couch and sauntering off to Wally with all the grace in the world, adding a little more emphasis to his hip movements when he was positive that Wally was looking right at him.

Smiling down at his boyfriend, Wally quickly rinsed the suds off of the plate, wiping it dry with a rag and placing it to the side. "Nice seeing you here," he said, taking a look at Dick's outfit which only consisted of a thin cotton crop-top that barely reached his belly button, a plaid mini skirt that ended mid-thigh, a pair of black stockings on his legs and a fucking pink and silver tiara innocently sitting on his head. "What's the occasion?"

"Maybe I just wanted to give you a fashion show," Dick chirped back at him, licking off some of the remnants of sugar on his lips while still maintaining eye contact to ensure that the sexual tension was growing in the air.

Grinning widely, Wally cheekily inserted his finger into the waistband of the other man's skirt, bringing their bodies closer, chests barely inches apart as Dick took yet another lick of that damn lollipop. "I knew you would like it."

Biting his lower lip, Wally's eyes fixated on the stupid lollipop, watching as Dick licked and sucked on it like there was no tomorrow, Wally's jaw nearly hitting the ground when he saw Dick winking at him suggestively.

"Why do I love you again?" Wally questioned in an act of pure sexual frustration, already feeling his boxers embarrassingly tighten around his crotch area.

"I'm cute, you're supposed to love me," Dick pouted teasingly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I've been trying to get your attention since yesterday, idiot."

"That's what you get, you tease," Wally stuck his tongue out at him and Dick rolled his eyes, placing the lollipop back in his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue as Wally's hands found their way to his slim waist, wanting to keep as little distance between them as humanly possible.

"I wanted to keep it fun~" Dick giggled, jumping a little when Wally had suddenly groped his butt, the palms of his hands massaging the flesh of his perfectly round ass through the cotton underwear Dick was wearing.

"You could've just asked," Wally gritted out. "I honestly don't think we're gonna make it to the bedroom."

"Then fuck me right on the kitchen counter."

Unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down as fast as his hands could allow him, Wally grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders and lay him down onto the shiny kitchen counter, lust clouding his vision even more the second he saw that Dick was still sucking on that lollipop.

"Get rid of the lollipop."

A mischievous twinkle glimmered in those otherwise innocent looking eyes, Dick smirked, that tiny uprise of his lips giving Poison Ivy a good run for her money. "Make me."

Crashing his lips onto Dick's own with no warning whatsoever and making the younger of the two involuntarily drop his lollipop onto the counter, Wally smiled against the kiss, tasting a faint strawberry flavor in the other man's mouth as he guided his tongue over Dick's bottom lip, sucking and nipping with a surprising yet warm gentleness that Dick loved very much.

With their tongues in a quarrel for control, Wally tangled his fingers through those luscious inky black locks, careful not to knock the tiara off of Dick's head as his hands began exploring down to Dick's neck, his shoulders, his torso and all the way down to his waist once again, taking the fabric of the skirt in between his fingers and sliding it down Dick's legs until it was completely off his body.

"No fucking way," Wally breathed out, pulling away from the kiss with wide eyes, his and Dick's lips a little swollen from the rough kissing.

Of course Dick wasn't wearing regular cotton panties under that short skirt. Nope, he was wearing _Batman_ panties, of all things and Wally could feel all the blood in his body immediately head south to his penis. "First the tiara and now this," Wally shook his head. "You're just one surprise after another, birdie."

"I wanted to get laid," Dick shrugged, now laying on his back, the already short crop-top riding up his torso a little and showcasing his smooth and hairless chest. "And you were doing the dishes."

"Fuck," Wally groaned, leaning down to leave a trail of wet and sloppy kisses all over Dick's chiseled abs, lips leaving a trail of wet and sloppy kisses all over his stomach all the way down to his hips where the waistband of the panties were sitting, nipping at the fabric before pulling them down using his teeth alone, his lips barely brushing against his boyfriend's straining erection.

Deciding that it was his turn to have a little fun, Dick grabbed Wally by the shoulders and flipped their positions over so that he was straddling Wally's lap, the black panties he was wearing now strewn onto the marble counter.

"Jesus Christ, you are so hot, babe," Wally rasped out, his boyfriend was already a very gorgeous man on his own but having him act like this in front of him only made Wally want to take him into his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him, to have his hands explore and enjoy every single inch of Dick's body.

Deciding that he felt a little sympathetic, Dick pulled at Wally's trousers, sliding them down the older man's legs and down to his ankles where they would no longer be a bother to both him and Wally's clearly growing erection.

"Excited already?" Dick sounded way too amused, tongue swiping at his lips at the very thought of knowing that both he and Wally were gonna have a lot of _fun_ the very moment he was done giving Wally a little 'show'.

"Shut up and just touch me," Wally gritted out, now clad in only his t-shirt and boxers that were growing tighter and tighter every passing moment, Dick Grayson's stupidly pretty face still smirking down at him.

"I dunno about that, Walls," Dick mused, somehow managing to still look like a freaking angel despite the utterly sinful things they were doing at the moment. "You're always teasing me so now it's my turn."

"You're such a brat," Wally huffed, wishing that Dick would just let him touch every part of his body to his heart's content and soon after, fuck him into the kitchen counter like he had asked him to.

"I know," Dick chirped smugly, placing his hands right on Wally's hipbones before cupping Wally's half-hardened cock through his boxer briefs, receiving a loud moan from his boyfriend. "And yet you still keep me around."

"I can't ever say no to that pretty face," Wally breathed out, stopping himself from taking Dick by those sinful hips, setting him right on his lap and watching the ebony fuck himself right onto his cock.

"You're made of sin, you know that?" Wally asked and Dick only chuckled, somehow able to read Wally's mind and setting himself onto his lap, the teasing little shit having the nerve to add an 'innocent' little bounce to his movement as he did so.

"_Technically_ everything is composed of atoms."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Honest answer? Nope."

Leaning his head back in frustration, Wally breathed out a string of curses, very much wanting to rip buck his hips onto him all whilst wanting- no, _needing_, to run his fingers through Dick's hair and kiss his idiotically perfect face.

Sultrily biting at his lower lip, and making sure that Wally's cock was nearly poking at his hole, Dick wiggled his ass, Wally moaning at the friction whilst a grin of satisfaction found its way onto Wally's lips.

"D-Dick..."Wally moaned, unintentionally arching his hips up as Dick continued his little act of seduction.

Watching the expression on Wally's face in amusement, Dick only continued with his little teasing game, hand making its way to his flat abs once more before sliding down to the 'v' line that lead down to his crotch at an agonizing pace that nearly sent Wally into hysterics because holy shit, his boyfriend was so fucking hot.

Without breaking eye contact with Wally for even a second, Dick wrapped his own hand around his own cock, feeling himself up for a few moments just for the fun of it.

At this point, Wally couldn't really take it anymore. Dick fucking Grayson, was touching himself right on top of him and letting out the most sinful of moans.

"W-Wally..." Dick gasped in absolute ecstasy, still jerking himself off right on top of his boyfriend.

"Dick..agh fuck," Wally cursed, his cock still very much in between Dick's perfect ass cheeks.

Moaning wordlessly with his face flushing a pretty pink, droplets of precum had spilled out of Dick's cock and right at Wally's chest, the older of the two not minding the slightest bit for he was too focused on the beautiful creature on top of him.

"Ah...ah ah...Wally..." Dick moaned, the sound loud, obscene and ever so erotic, Wally wanted to play it over and over again because he was as sure as Hell he would never get tired of hearing those noises.

Wasting no time in lifting Dick by his hips, Wally did not hesitate the slightest bit to lean up and finally kiss those lips, Dick accepting it wholeheartedly and letting Wally's tongue take total control.

Sloppily kissing the other man whilst nipping and sucking on how bottom lip, Dick moaned blissfully, savoring every bit of Wally's lips as their tongues moved together in a practiced ease, already very much used to being in each other's mouths, Dick only breaking away from it when he felt drops of pre-come drip from his cock.

"Ride me, baby," Wally said in between a breath and a moan and Dick's expression brightened, not just because he could ride his boyfriend's very large cock (it was one of his favorite hobbies, really) but also because Wally had called him 'baby' and that alone was enough to make Dick very excited, said excitement showing through his crotch area, which was poking at Wally's come-stained abs.

Setting himself down right on the dark haired teen's cock, Dick began bouncing at a rhythmic pace, Wally watching the scene intently as his messy red hair fell to his face, high moans of 'yeah Dick, just like that' and 'dude, you're so fucking hot' along with Dick's gasps of pleasure filled the air.

Orgasm trembling through his whole body, Dick picked up his pace, Wally's hands now clutching at his waist and the ebony letting out cries of pleasure. The words 'Wally', 'fuck' and 'oh my God' filling the air alongside the sound of skin against skin while Wally himself tried to give Dick a hand by thrusting into him harder.

Wally, who honestly felt like he had been in Heaven for the past hour and a half, came at the same time his boyfriend had, semen spilling all over his torso and underneath Dick's legs and ass but none of them really cared, so fixated on pleasuring each other and making them happy.

Letting out their last orgasm and enjoying the bliss that shook through both their bodies, Dick sighed in pure content before collapsing right next to Wally, the older of the two already grabbing tissues to clean the two of them up, making Dick pout a little because he very much wanted to cuddle with Wally after a good round of hot and steamy sex.

Reaching his arms up and frowning a little at Wally, who looked about done wiping away the semen from both himself and Dick, the ebony squirmed, wanting to bask in the afterglow of sex with his boyfriend cuddling him, Wally's toned arms wrapped around him while kissing his forehead.

"Cuddle me," Dick all but demanded and Wally wanted to coo. Despite what some people would think about his boyfriend, Wally was a firm believer that there were only a small handful of things in the world that were cuter than Dick Grayson because let's face it, Wally could never resist those light blue eyes, that button nose and inky black hair.

"You really are such a baby sometimes," Wally remarked, circling his arms around Dick's middle protectively, nuzzling his neck and smiling into the other teen's skin like a big spoon would do to their little spoon.

"Yeah but I'm _your_ baby," Dick reminded him with a happy wiggle and the most sunshine-filled expression Wally had ever seen in his life.

"Unfortunately, you are. Now please get off of me, babe, as much as I love cuddling you, the kitchen counter isn't really the best place to do it."

**BREAKLINE**

"There really are easier ways to get my attention, babe," Wally stated, scooting over to his side of the bed and letting Dick

"But this is so much more fun," Dick giggled, crawling over to where his boyfriend was laying, the former acrobat clad in only one of Wally's shirts that ended mid-thigh along with a pair of red cotton Flash panties, the all too familiar logo imprinted right on the back of the underwear.

"Where'd you even get these?" Wally inquired, inserting his finger into one of the leg holes and gingerly feeling the cotton material in between his fingers. "And why the superhero theme?"

"Roy recommended them, he said they felt really comfortable," Dick said with a shrug and Wally made a face.

"Are you saying he wore the Wonder Wom-"

"Yep."

"Gross," Wally shook his head, as if trying to shake away the visual from his mind. "There's nothing like the mental image of the guy who's basically your older brother figure wearing Wonder Woman-themed lingerie."

"I'm sure Jason enjoyed it very much," the acrobat grinned suggestively, making Wally groan. "Roy was walking a little funny a few days ago now that I think about it."

"Ew, don't put drill that mental image even further in my head," Wally shivered.

"You should probably thank him though, the whole outfit I was wearing earlier was his idea."

"I really don't want to talk about our best friend while your ass is pressed up against me like this."

"Awww, but it's always so fun to see you so flustered," Dick commented smugly.

"You're disgusting, babe."

"You didn't seem too bothered by it earlier," Dick remarked knowingly.

"That's because you're hot and I love you," Wally lifted up the covers and draped them over his boyfriend's form, which was pressed up right against his, to keep him warm and comfortable.

"I'm pretty sure there's a pair of Nightwing panties like these too," Dick informed him in a matter-of-factly tone. "Maybe you can get one and we can match."

"Nah, I don't think I'd look half as good as you in these things," Wally pulled him in closer, resting his chin on top of the crown of dark ebony locks, the silver tiara Dick was wearing earlier now sitting on top of the bedside table.

"I love you," Wally kissed Dick right on the nose, staring into his eyes with the fondest, most adoring look on his face.

"Love you too."

**-End-**

**Prompts are still open for the time being so feel free to send them to me either through the reviews or through PM. HOWEVER I do have my restrictions for NSFW/smut prompts and I can't 100% guarantee that I'll be able to write your request so please do PM me if you have a specific NSFW prompt in mind. Thank you all so much!**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	132. Chapter 133

**Of Protectiveness and Foot Tickles** **(Part of the Alpha/Beta/Omega AU)**

**(A/N: Bruce is kind of an ass in this one but I'd like to blame it on the possessive alpha hormones)**

"Absolutely not," Bruce said with a clear finality in his voice that he mostly used on either of his three little brothers when they were up to no good. "Especially just after your heat."

Resisting the temptation to roll his eyes, Dick sighed, rubbing at his temples. "I promise to be careful," Dick insisted, growing tired of this particular conversation for he had heard it one too many times.

Whenever Dick would have his heat, Bruce would always act way too protective over his eldest child...not wanting the little bird to leave Alfred's sight and keeping him as far away from any alpha that was a teenager or older, as physically possible, fearing that any alpha passing by would get a strong whiff of the omega's scent and do the unspeakable, something that Bruce was afraid would happen to his son not only as a pack leader, but also as a protective father.

"No," Bruce repeated, on the edge of using the voice he used as the leader of the pack, protectiveness coating the single word.

"I'm an omega, not a _baby_," the teenager replied tightly, clenching his fists together by his sides. "I can take care of myself."

"Dick, your hormones may still be out of your control," Bruce reasoned.

"Bruce, I'm old enough to take care of myself, I don't need to be babied and protected all the time, you _trained_ me to take care of myself and that's what I'm doing."

"It's _dangerous_, Richard, you know how it is."

"-Sir if I may, interrupt I believe that the young Master Richard is old and experienced enough to take care of himself, omega or not," Alfred swiftly interjected before things could get anymore chaotic, raising a single eyebrow at Bruce knowingly, and Dick momentarily took a breath of relief, just about to open his mouth to thank the elderly man when Bruce chose that exact moment to speak up again.

"Having you stay in a Cave filled with alphas and only a handful of betas only one day after your heat is dangerous, Dick."

Dick's gaze narrowed at his adoptive father. "You don't trust my teammates even if we've been together for two years," he said in an astonished, unbelieving voice. "Or better yet, you don't trust _me_."

"Richard, you know it's not-"

Dick didn't let him finish the rest of his sentence, pushing himself off the chair he was seated on and promptly walked out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him as he trudged his way towards the stairs leading to the second floor, his footsteps light and barely audible.

"What am I gonna do with him, Alfred?" Bruce questioned with a sigh once Dick had left, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples.

"My apologies, Master Bruce but I'm afraid that while I do see your point, you did say it quite harshly to young Master Richard," the beta chided in a semi-disapproving manner, picking up the long forgotten silver tray and like Dick, had wordlessly walked out of the room, leaving an astonished Batman behind him.

Quietly walking up the steps and stopping at the oldest bird's door, Alfred knocked on the oak door three times, awaiting for the young teenager's response. When he had received only a few small sniffles in return, he twisted the door handle, opening it to see the teenager slumped in his bed, his back facing the door so the beta couldn't see his face.

"Master Richard, your father only means well and only wants you to be safe from harm," Alfred said in his usual monotonous tone, though anyone in the batfamily would be able to hear the sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah well, he didn't have to be a huge jerk about it," Dick shook his head, flipping the blankets over his head and practically burying himself under the sheets, the British butler setting the tray down onto the boy's study table before quietly exiting the room and leaving the teenager to his thoughts.

**BREAKLINE**

"What?" Robin couldn't really believe his ears at the words that had tumbled out of the woman's mouth. "You're kidding, right?"

All the other occupants shared guilty looks and Robin felt his heart sink to his stomach, throat feeling as if it were tied into a huge knot of anxiety, like bile was threatening to go up his throat.

"We're sorry Robin," M'gann was the first to speak up, having mentally sensed the rush of anger and small twinge embarrassment that Robin had unintentionally slipped out.

"You told them?" Robin questioned, snapping his gaze over to Black Canary with a shimmer of betrayal glistening through his masked blue eyes as a pained feeling pulled at his heartstrings, biting hard at his bottom lip to keep it from involuntarily trembling.

Dick was at a loss on what to do. Sure, he trusted his teammates with his life but just the thought of them knowing that he was an omega, the lowest of all three castes and often looked down upon and discriminated as weak and helpless creatures by society.

And as much as Dick didn't want to say it out loud, his omega instincts had completely kicked in, every fiber of his body jolting and nearly _screaming_ that he needed his alpha, that he needed _Wally _right here and right now.

But no, Wally wasn't here right now for he had an important test he had to take all the way in Central City and he wouldn't be back until much later.

"Does Batman know that they know?" The Boy Wonder asked wearily, the whites of his mask narrowing into small slits.

"He instructed me to tell the rest of your teammates of your current _predicament_," Dinah supplied. "Which is why you won't be joining us for the next few missions."

"What?" Was all Robin could say and even then, his own voice cracked a little. No no no, this couldn't be happening right now. Dick could handle being treated like he was a helpless omega who couldn't defend himself when he was Dick Grayson, but as Robin, partner to the Batman? That _hurt_.

"Robin, it's for your own good," Kaldur shared his input on the subject and Robin didn't know how to react, jaw going slack at the older teenager's words.

"What? Is it because I'm the youngest on the team? Because I don't have any superpowers?" Robin challenged and everyone in the room fell into a sudden silence at the boy's sudden uncharacteristic outburst. "Or is it just because I'm an _omega_?"

"Of course not," Artemis was quick to defend. "When you're a hero, it doesn't matter if you're an alpha, beta or omega and you know that."

"Says the alpha," Robin retorted in an uncharacteristically bitter tone.

"_Robin_," Kaldur said in a condescending chose but the Boy Wonder wasn't having any of it.

"Well maybe you're right," Dick snapped. "Maybe I am just a weak omega who needs to be protected from everything," his voice broke again, cursing when he felt tears well up at the corner of his eyes and turned his head, no one in the room having the heart to chase after him when he stalked out of the room, ducking his head and keeping his eyes trailed to the ground to hide the single tear that escaped his mask and trekked down his cheek.

Storming into his bedroom and ripping his mask off of his face, Dick planted himself onto his bed, the one he hardly even used, and build his face into one of the pillows, anger and another melange of so many emotions bubbling in his chest once more.

He hated it so much.

He always did dislike it when Bruce constantly watched over him, watching his every move as if he was made of glass, as if a strong gust of wind could shatter him right then and there, disliked it when he saw other omegas being harassed on the streets even in broad daylight and especially disliked having to be looked down upon by alphas almost every day of his life.

It was so unfair. It wasn't like he _chose_ to be an omega after all.

Not bothering to hold back his tears any longer, a small sob ripped out from Dick's throat as he hid his face even deeper into the pillow and wishing that he could just disappear.

**BREAKLINE**

When Wally had entered the Cave, he immediately knew something was up. Robin wasn't anywhere in sight, he wasn't hanging out with the team on the couches and that alone made a dreadful feeling rise in his stomach.

"Where's Robin?" He questioned, eyes darting in every direction in search of the little bird that was nowhere in sight.

"He's in his bedroom," Conner supplied a little too quickly to be casual but Wally didn't care the slightest bit, using his superspeed to get himself to Robin's bedroom, slowly opening the door and entering the room.

"Robin?" He called out, heart quickly beating in his chest when he saw the small form laying on the bed, the speedster coming closer to him but not daring to lay a finger on the little bird who refused to meet his gaze.

"Babe?" Wally inquired. "Is it okay if I touch you?"

At Dick's small nod, Wally gulped, hand ghosting over Dick's back as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. "Shhhh babe, you're alright, everything's alright, I'm here," Wally cooed gently as he lifted Dick's chin up so he could see his face...the distraught and hurt expression painted on the younger's features breaking Wally's heart to say the least.

There was Dick, his beautiful boyfriend and mate crying his heart out onto his pillow, eyes glassy and red with tears and sniffling softly, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably.

"Oh babe," Wally gasped and the very second he saw Dick's lip tremble once more, his alpha instinct overtaking his senses as he pulled Dick into a tight hug, the omega letting out a sniffle as tears streamed down his cheeks, burying his face into Wally's chest as a sob escaped his throat.

They stayed like that for a while, Wally holding Dick in his arms as he let the omega cry into his chest, releasing every single ounce of the pain and sadness he had been feeling, the alpha rocking his omega back and forth and whispering comforting words into his ear for the next fifteen minutes or so.

"You can go if you want," Dick mumbled against Wally's the fabric shirt which was now soaked with his tears. "You don't have to stay with me, Walls."

"I'm not leaving here until I see you smiling again," Wally stated determinedly and proceeded to place his fingers right on the bottoms of Dick's feet and tickle them mercilessly using his superspeed to tickle every inch of his boyfriend's body.

Involuntarily giggling at the action, Dick kicked his legs up, giggling hysterically at the sensation and to Wally's satisfaction, smiled back at him for what seemed like the first time today.

"Wally!" Dick squealed, breaking into another fit of laughter, the melodic, angelic sound filling Wally's ears and making him smile.

"Just know that I love you so much, okay?" Wally said adoringly, lifting the other boy's shirt up to blow a raspberry into his stomach and making him giggle even harder.

"Okay, okay, I love you too!" Dick squeaked.

"Good," the grin never fell off Wally's face even as he slithered his arms around Dick's waist and lifted him right into his lap.

"Trying to romance me just after tickling me?" Dick snorted but let Wally place him on his lap nonetheless, wrapping his legs around the older boy's torso and burying his face into the crook of Wally's neck.

"_Maybe_," Wally drawled out and Dick stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. "Don't give me that look, do I have to tickle you where you're most ticklish?"

"You think tickling feet is sexy?" Dick's nose crinkled a little and Wally pecked him on the lips. "Now that's kinky."

"No, but your laugh most definitely is," Wally leaned in closer, pressing the tip of their noses together before crashing his lips together into a kiss.

For a while, they were just kissing each other, tongues exploring each other's mouths while their hands travelled over each other's bodies. Wally placed his hand on Dick's slender hips, dipping his finger into the waistband of the younger teenager's jeans and sending him a cheeky wink in pure Wally West fashion.

"W-Wally," Dick squeaked a little as Wally's hands travelled down to the curve of Dick's perfect ass and giving it a hearty squeeze, so much so that Dick was moaning into his mouth.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby bird," Wally promised and _boy_, did he deliver that night, so much so that the omega was cursing the next morning, sporting an obvious limp and a slight sting in his ass for reasons no one wanted him to elaborate on.

**-End-**

**Requests and or suggestions for future one-shots are still accepted so feel more than free to send them either through the reviews or through PM.**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


	133. Chapter 134

**Hello.**

**I know, I know, it's been so long since I've last updated and you're all probably waiting for the next chapter and I'm genuinely really sorry to keep you lovelies hanging without even filling all the requests I've received or at the very least, updating you guys about my whereabouts, but the truth is, I kinda feel like I've grown out of this site and I've moved on to other things. Like yes, I still ship Birdflash with all my heart and soul but since you've last seen me, I'm actively writing smut now (surprise, surprise!) but I'be also taken a greater liking to bottom Wally than bottom Dick nowadays so yeah...**

**I really thank you lovelies for all your support and amazing comments so please, don't take this as a goodbye note or anything of the sort, if ever I feel like I'm in the mood for a oneshot or drabble, I'll post it on here without question. So yeah, feel more than free to leave your ideas/requests in the comments if you like. Who knows, maybe I'll go back to my usual daily updates :))**

**-BirdsSpeedandArrows xx**


End file.
